Black Silk Tie
by sospecial21
Summary: Edward Cullen is a 28 year old billionaire with a taste for pleasure and pain. Bella just happens to get a job with his company and things get pretty interesting from there. Adult themes, AH AU, Bella and Edward and some d/s relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I wanted to try something different and write my own story about bdsm relationship. I will do my best to make it good, just bare with me, only my third story. Sub/Dom relationship type. Its not all Bella being submissive, she has never been in this lifestyle, so it will be interesting as I can make it for you guys. Bella will give the most description, but we will start off with Edward. It will not be that exciting at first, I am just trying to lay out ground work!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I looked myself over in the mirror. Straightening my black silk tie for the 4th time this morning. I brushed my shoulders off swiftly and made sure to smooth out my black Armani jacket. My hair was slicked back and I was freshly shaved. It was time to get to work.

I walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom. I picked up my cell phone off its cradle and placed it in the breast pocket of my jacket. I slid my platinum Rolex watch on my wrist and my wallet into my back pants pocket and placed my set of keys in my right one.

Has I passed my hallway mirror, I took a final glance and was impressed with the outcome. I proceeded down the stairs. I could hear Mrs. Barker in the kitchen banging around some pots.

Mrs. Barker was my house keeper. A sweet woman in her early 60's with gray hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had worked for me the last 6 years. She definitely was a good heart-ed person and did a great job taking care of me.

"Good morning Edward, you are looking dapper today. What would you like for breakfast?" She asked sweetly

"I don't have time to eat. I have a board meeting in 35 minutes. I will have my receptionist just pick me up something on her way." I smiled at her.

"Of course sir. Should I send lunch?" She asked

"I will let you know." I smiled at her once more and made my way out of the kitchen.

I walked out of my penthouse door grabbing my coat and brief case.

Today was a big deal. I would be taking over Tombola industries, which was a company I had been trying to acquire for along time now. Import and exports was my field of specialty, among other things.

I made my way to the elevator outside my penthouse door and there stood Garret my driver/body guard if you will.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen." Garret nods at me and presses the down button for the elevator.

"Morning Garrett." I nod back at him standing in front of the doors waiting for them to open.

Finally the elevator dings and we climb in to the parking garage under the building. Garret and I both step out and proceed to my Rolls Royce phantom. Garret hurries in front of me and opens the door. I nod at him and slide into the back seat.

I place my briefcase on the seat next to me while I watch Garret climb into the driver's side of the car. I pull my cell out of my jacket and say Jessica's name.

After about 3 rings she finally picks up on her end.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" She answers in annoyingly perky tone

" Jessica could you get me my usual before you get in? I was running a bit late this morning." I picked some papers up out of my brief case waiting for her reply.

"Of course sir, would you like a run down of your schedule this morning ?" She was over doing the eager.

"No that can wait until I get to the office. That's all." I didn't wait for a reply before pressing end.

I looked over the paperwork in my hand glancing at the numbers and the small details I would need to finalize before the meeting, which now was in 15 minutes.

Soon we pulled up into my office parking lot. Garret went to cut the engine and I slipped out of the backseat. I pulled my coat and briefcase with me and walked over to the elevator.

"Sir, will there be anything else.?" Garret asked standing tall and looking confident.

"No. If I need you, I will alert you, just finish up what I asked you last night. That will be all." With that I got on the elevator to the 50th floor.

When I reached my office it was still quiet. Seeming it was only 7:52 am, most of my employees wouldn't be here until around 8:30 or 9 am. I liked to the be first in the office and most of the time I was the last to leave.

I walked past the desk in the center of the floor, which belonged to Jessica, my personal assistant. Sometimes I wondered why I had hired her. She was efficient at her job, but constantly tried to flirt with me. She was way out of her league.

Entering through my office doors,I placed my coat on the coat rack and walked to my desk in the center of the room. I placed my briefcase on top and walked to the other side and turned on my computer. Waiting for it to boot up I walked over to the windows and drew the four blinds.

The sun was coming up brighter in the sky, an unusual site for Seattle, Washington. It was pleasant outside for early October. I had no fear that it definitely would be raining by the end of the day.

I heard the computer ding, letting me know it was booted and ready to go. I walked back to my desk and sat down in the big leather chair. I pulled up my email and began looking through them.

About 10 minutes into looking at the emails there was a knock on the office door.

"Yes." I asked from behind the computer.

"It's Jessica, I have your breakfast." Her tone pitchy

"Come in." I yelled out.

I logged out of the email and watched as Jessica approached my desk. She was a petite blond girl with long legs and an amazing ass. Maybe that was why I kept her around? She was good eye candy for clients. She was dressed in a tight black pencil skirt with a matching jacket with a white shirt underneath. Her breasts were pushing through the buttons of her jacket, obviously for me to see.

She swayed her hips approaching the desk with a cup of coffee in one hand and a gourmet muffin in the other balancing a black note book underneath it. I had no idea where she got these muffins from, but they were one of my favorites, I would have to ask her later.

"Here you are Mr. Cullen." She smiled brightly while placing the coffee and muffin on my desk.

"Thank you Jessica. Shall we begin." I looked at her while picking up the muffin and unwrapping it.

I watched her as I eased the wrapper off the muffin and she swallowed hard. Her eyes briefly filled with lust and then she shook it off. _Poor naive girl you will never have a chance to know how it feels to be touched by me._

"Yes your meeting with Mr Chen will begin in 10 minutes, we are waiting for him to arrive. Then at 11:00 am you have a conference call with Ferber Soft that will be about 45 minutes long. At 3 pm you will have another meeting with blah blah blah blah." Was really all I heard.

I just started blocking her out. I already knew what I was doing for the day, I would go over it the night before. I guess to make her feel adequate I allowed her to run it down for me every morning.

"Then you have dinner with your parents at 6:00 pm." She smiled at that. Probably wishing I would invite her to join me. Not in your life time sweetheart

"Well if that's all, you are dismissed, just let me know when Chen gets here please." With that I disregarded her and opened up my briefcase.

The day went by quickly after that. Chen was a pleasure to do business with and I acquired his business without any mishaps.

Has I finished up my conference call with Ferber Soft Jessica buzzed me from her phone.

"Yes." I answered

"Emmett is on line 1 sir." Her voice was rather starting to irritate me today

"Thank you, put him through." I sighed and pressed the number to retrieve the call.

Emmett was my brother and the world's biggest pain in the ass. He was older, but not wiser. Him and I built this company together with the help of our father.

"Yo bro, what are you up to? Want to do lunch?" Emmett sounding chipper as usual.

"I have some things to finalize, I don't have time."

"Oh C'mon, I am already half way to your office." He whined like a child.

"Emmett, you only work three doors down, its not like you went out of your way." I scoffed at him.

"That's besides the point Ed." He was so annoying.

"Why don't you just call Kate and ask her to have lunch with you or have you disposed of her already." I had to smirk at that one.

Kate was a girl Emmett had been dating for the last few weeks. To be perfectly honest, he had been trying to bang her for the last few weeks. She was a nice girl, definitely not my type. She was too innocent, but Emmett took that as a challenge.

"Um she kind of told me to fuck off." Emmett's tone slightly guilty

I just started laughing, not a surprise.

"Fine Emmett you pain in my ass, what do you want to eat?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Can we go 94 Stewart's?" His eagerness was eye rolling to say the least.

"Didn't we just eat there like yesterday?" I huffed

Without a single reply my office door opened and in walked my brother closing his cell in his hand.

He took a seat in the leather chair across from my desk.

"Don't you know how to knock?"I asked

"Well I figured you were on the phone with my I didn't have to worry about you jerking off in here, so it seemed safe." He shrugged

"Asshole." I mumbled

"Do you not like that place? They got the best chicken stripes." He completely changed topics

"I could just call Grace and have Garret bring us something. I am not really in the mood to go there today." I started picking up papers off the desk.

Emmett gave me a raised eye brow trying to read my face.

'What?" I spat at him.

"Oh nothing." His voice sounding suspicious

The real reason I didn't want to go there was because at our last outing I learned one of my ex subs worked there. It didn't end well between us and she had tried everything to gain my attention last time.

"What about we go to Jasper's then?" He put his thumbs up

"Oh fine, anything to get you to leave me the hell alone." I threw the papers down on my desk and stood up.

I pressed the button on my phone called Garret letting him know we needed a ride.

"Can't you be like a normal guy and just walk? Its like 2 blocks away." Emmett shook his head at me.

"No." Was all I replied with.

The car ride over to Jasper's restaurant was filled with Emmett and Garret's chatter at a baseball game. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest hoping the torture would end.

I liked sports, don't get me wrong, just not the type they were into. We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and I told Garret he was welcome to join us, but he declined.

We made our way through and the place was buzzing. The lunch crowd was definitely coming in. We made our way to the hostess Heidi.

"Emmett." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Edward." She basically purred out

"Where's Jasper?" Emmett completely obvious to her could be because he knew she wasn't interested in him

"He's in his office, would you like me to get him?" She smiled seductively at me.

"Naw I will go find him myself." Emmett babbled walking away from her

I smiled at her and began to walk in the direction Emmett went, but she pulled on my arm before I had the chance.

I looked at her hand on my arm then at her face. I tried to make my feelings known immediately and she dropped her hand.

"We should have a drink sometime, I would definitely make it worth your while." She gave me a sexy smirk.

"I highly doubt it." I smirked back and walked away.

She was sexy, don't get me wrong. I have had many fantasies of bending her over the bar and having my way with her, but I heard she had quite the reputation for putting out, not the kind of woman I could see myself with.

I walked to Jasper's office and found him and Emmett chatting about something. I took a seat opposite of him next to Emmett.

"Well hello Mr. CEO so glad you could join us." Jasper chimed from behind the desk.

"Fuck you Jasper." I smirked at him.

"What took you so long? Was Heidi hitting on you again?" Emmett elbowed me in the rib.

" What can I say the ladies love me." I smiled

"Yea that's the problem." Jasper chuckled

"What are you doing this weekend anyway Edward? I thought maybe we could go play golf tomorrow with your dad?" Jasper asked typing on his laptop.

"I will see him this evening, I will ask. You know he loves kicking your ass in golf." I laughed to myself.

"What no spankings tonight?" Emmett put his feet up on Jasper's desk.

Jasper pushed his feet off and dusted the spot with his hand.

"I told her to come around 8 pm tonight." I looked at my nails, definitely needed to call Angela to get my manicure.

"Are you going to collar this one?" Jasper asked still typing away.

"Probably not. She is beginning to wear me thin. I think I will end it after this weekend." I said so matter a factly.

"Man that's the third one in 2 months. I kind of liked her." Emmett pouted from his chair

"Well feel free to take her once I am done with her. She loves to suck cock." I laughed deviously at him

"Okay, I don't want a girl who as had your dick in her mouth." Emmett acted like he got chills.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jasper practically fell over with laughter.

After about an hour of idle chatting and some lunch I made my way back to the office. It was Friday and most of the staff left around 4pm. It was around 5:15pm that I finally shut down the computer and gathered my belongings.

I called Garret telling him I was ready to head to my parents house. When I walked out of the office Jessica was still at her desk filing away paper work.

"Why haven't you gone home?" I questioned her.

"I just wanted to finish up a few things before Monday." She gave me a smile I wasn't sure how to place.

"Go home Jessica, its Friday night and I am sure you have plenty of other things to do." I commanded

Again she gave me that stare of pure lust. Sometimes I wonder if she would jump on top of me. Definitely not an option.

"I will 5 more minutes." She nodded her head.

I grabbed her wrist firmly in my hand making her look at me.

"Go home now Jessica. Whatever it is you are doing." I gestured with my hand across her desk. "Can wait until Monday. Grab your things and I will walk you down." I gave her a pointed stare

She shook her head and gathered up her belongings. I held the elevator door for her to get in and we rode down in silence. I could feel her eying me, though she never looked directly at me. I could only imagine what she was thinking.

When we reached the parking garage I said my goodbyes and wished her a happy weekend. I got into my car once I saw her enter hers and waited for her to pull out. I told Garret to drive and we were off to see my parents.

About 20 minutes later we entered a gated driveway and Garret spoke to the intercom and we entered the grounds. The outside of my parent's home was white stone with a red front door and well landscaped yard.

We pulled up behind Emmett's Bentley continental super sport and Jasper's range rover.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car.

Of course Jasper would be here. Anytime we had a family dinner he was always there. I mean Jasper has been my best friend since we were 2 years old, so he basically was like family, but I had no doubt he was only here because he hoped to see Alice. Little did he know, she was out of the country. _Sorry Jazz._

Even though he tried his best to hide his infatuation with Alice, we all saw it. He was like a teenage boy around her, following her like a puppy. It was pathetic.

I made my way up the massive stairs and walked into the house. Maggie my parents house keeper greeted me kindly taking my coat from me. I thanked her and made my way into the living room where everyone was sitting.

My mother got up from the arm of the chair she was leaning on and walked over to me.

"Oh Edward, its so lovely to see you." She kissed my cheek and gave me a tight hug

"Hey mom, you look beautiful." I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

My mother was stunning for her age, if one did not know better you would think she was in her middle thirties, but she was in her middle fifties. Same with my father.

We spent the next 2 hours chatting about work, life, and the golf game we would play tomorrow. Jasper bet Carlisle,my father, $200 he would beat him tomorrow. I hope Jasper had his ATM card ready.

I bid goodnight to everyone and made my way back to my penthouse. I still had at least 20 minutes before my guest would arrive. I made my way to my bathroom and took a quick shower.

Since the weekend is when I did the most entertaining, I really didn't need my help to be around. Mrs. Barker had her suspicions but never came out and said anything to me about what I did on the weekends. However Garret knew exactly what happened in the room down the hall with the lock on it.

Actually Garret helped me put together a lot of the equipment in the room. It was Jasper, Emmett, and Garret alone that knew my secrets. They were my three best friends, I trusted them all with my life.

The women who chose to be my subs, they signed a contract which entailed that if they were to speak of our discrepancies to anyone, well lets just say, they wouldn't risk it. It was legal and binding.

After finishing up my shower I glanced at the glass clock on the wall and it was 7:55pm. I dried my hair with one towel while I had another wrapped around my waist. I dropped the wet towel into the hamper in my bathroom and walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair black denim jeans.

I heard the sound of the doorbell. _Right on time_. I took my time sliding on my Prada slippers and walked down the stairs to the front door. I looked out the peep hole and recognized the beauty that was Makenna.

She was tall black hair, gray eyes, leggy, curvy, and just sexy. I opened the door to get a good look at her and she never disappointed. She smiled at me and sauntered past me. All she had with her was a purse and she wore a long black trench coat with tall black heels on.

She knew the rules and the first thing she did was open up her coat and let it drop to the floor. All she had on underneath was a lacy purple and black bra with matching panties and garters to hold up her thigh highs.

I appraised her beautiful body with my eyes. She had nice tits about a 36c and a nice round ass that I love getting behind and hammering. Her skin was tan and smooth. I would definitely miss those pouty lips the most. She was incredible at sucking dick.

"Does master approve?" She smirked at me holding her hands to her hips. She was looking too smug.

_I know how to remedy that._

"Yes slave, I approve. Now get on your knees and unbuckle my pants." I ordered and she complied in immediately

"Now put my cock in your pretty little mouth." I commanded looking down taking her long hair in my hands

"As you wish Master." A smirk growing over her lips.

"Wait." I made sure she heard the authority in my voice.

She looked up at me, a little annoyed.

"Stand up and turn around."

She got off her knees and turned around so her ass was facing me.

"I'm going to spank you now and do you know why?" All seriousness in my tone.

"No, Master." She was sounding playful.

"Because you are being too smug right now and I think you need to be taught a lesson." I barked out.

"Has you wish, Master."

I bent her over the table I had in my hallway. I rubbed her ass gently with my hand to let her know this is where I would hit her.

"Count to five when you feel the first one."

"Yes Master." Her voice husky, _she wanted this_.

I laid the first smack to her ass and she yelped out one. Then I brought my hand a little more swifter this time and she screamed out two. By the time I got to five I could swear she was having an orgasm by the way she moaned out 5.

It was a punishment and this girl was getting off on it. I ordered her up the stairs to my playroom.

She was very obedient. That much credit I could give her, but she was too predictable. Easily satiable. I was getting bored and it was only 3 weeks into the arrangement. She was eager to please me and allowed me to do whatever I wanted to her.

She was a very experienced sub. Not much you could do that would surprise her and that took the thrill out of it. However she did mention every single time she was allowed to speak freely to me how I was the best fuck she ever had and she wanted this to be long term.

However I didn't do long term. I did three month contracts, nobody ever got an extension, nobody ever left me wanting more after that time period. Nobody but my master who no longer was or would be again.

Emmett was right, I was getting easily bored, had it been that way for a long time now? All I knew was after tonight, Makenna would be no more in my bed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am so surprised with the love I got for this story already. Thank you all so much. Well this chapter we introduce you to Bella and maybe just maybe they meet in this chapter, you will have to read to find out. Is it just me or is Edward's POV always so much harder to write than Bella's? Maybe its just me, but anwayzzz, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I had just moved to Seattle about a month ago from Phoenix Arizona where I had lived my whole life. I graduated University of Phoenix with my masters in international Business over two years ago, since then the only job so far I was able to maintain was manager at a local diner. Rose had bugged me for months about moving to Seattle, telling me about better job opportunities. So finally I gave in to her Awe sweet wonderful Rose.

Rosalie Hale and I have been friends for as long as I could remember. She was a beautiful blond and well endowed in all the right places. She could be on the cover of vogue. She was smart and confident Very sassy when she wanted to be. She worked for the Seattle times and right now she was out of town doing a story.

Now its Monday morning and I'm preparing my breakfast for my first day of work. I would be working in the mail room of Cullen Industries. It was a very prestigious company and I was told by a lot of people that I was very fortunate to work there.

I did a little research on the company, learning about its earnings and stock holdings. Apparently it was owned by a very young man , who happened to be a billionaire. I had never met anyone that rich,but I was sure I would probably never meet him anyway.

Do billionaires even go to the office? Probably on a beach somewhere sipping drinks with umbrellas in them with a big boobed blond Victoria Secret model. I shook the thought off, it didn't matter anyway.

I took a quick shower and made my way into my room to find something to wear on my first day. I went through the closet and found a black garment bag hanging that I hadn't noticed before. I eyed the bag and pulled it from the closet and laid it on my bed.

There was a note attached to the top of the hanger and it read:

Bells,

Just a little something for your first day of work. Good luck!

Love Rose

I smiled at the note and unzipped the bag. Inside was a navy blue suit. The skirt and jacket were very professional looking and there were a pair of flats in the bottom of the bag. Has if right on cue my cell phone began to ring. I flipped it open not even needing to see who it was.

"Thank you Rose." Was all I could say smiling into the phone.

"Aw you got my gift! I'm so glad you liked it. We both know you would have spent all morning ripping apart your room trying to find something to wear." Her lovely voiced chimed

"When did you have time to do that? How did I not notice you snooping in my room? I laughed into the phone.

"I have my ways. I just wanted to wish you good luck, I hope you like it there." Her voice sounding playful.

"Good luck with your story, tell me about Chicago when you get back." I smiled thinking about her.

"Will do, well call me when you get off, okay?" Rose said

"I will Rose, thanks again." Then I hung up

After dressing and putting my lunch together, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. The air was warm, but definitely had a dampness to it. It definitely was going to rain. I made sure to check that my umbrella was in the back of my car.

I got into my '92 Volkswagen Rabbit and drove to downtown Seattle. I reached the front of Cullen Industries and pulled into the underground garage.

It was about 8:45am. My shift didn't start until 9:am, but I decided I would get there a little early so I could go over everything. I was supposed to go to the 2nd floor and meet with Bree. She was in-charge of the mail-room and would be the one to give me my job duties.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for 2nd floor. Once I exited off the elevator I walked up to the receptionist that was on the phone. She smiled brightly at me giving me a finger to let me know she would be right with me.

I took a seat in the lobby with my hands in my lap. I saw a mirror off to the side and took in my appearance, just to make sure I didn't look messy. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and some pieces had fallen out into my face.

The girl wrapped up her phone call and asked me what I needed. I explained to her I was Isabella Swan and I was to start work today with Bree. She paged Bree down and she greeted me.

"Hey Bella, its nice to see you again. Are you excited about your first day?" Her smile was warming and sweet.

"I'm a bit nervous actually." I said biting the inside of my mouth.

"No need to be nervous, everyone here is very nice, you will do fine." She squeezed my hand and we proceeded down the hall.

Bree was young, I would say about 21 years old. She was short and slim with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a innocent face. She wore a simple blue button up dress shirt and black slacks.

She introduced me to a few people and gave me a tour of the floors and where each person's office was. Of course she gave me a sheet of each person's office number and floor.

After getting me settled I began to sort out the weekend's mail. I never realized how much mail could accumulate over a day. I spent at least 4 hours sorting through it all when Bree told me it was lunch time. A much needed break I thought.

"Come on Bella, you can meet some of the girls, you will love them." Bree beamed as we walked to the lunch room.

We took a seat at a large round white table. The table was already occupied by two young girls.

They both greeted Bree and Bree turned to smile at me.

"Guys this is Bella, today is her first day." She smiled at them.

"Hey Bella I am Emily and this is Kate." Emily spoke softly.

Emily was definitely native American with her dark skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Her smile was welcoming and sweet. Kate was very pretty also with blond hair and green eyes.

"Its nice to meet you." I gave timid smile and took a seat next to Bree.

The conversation was friendly. They all chatted about their weekends and asked me about myself. I explained I was from Phoenix and I moved to Seattle with Rose so she could peruse her dream of writing.

In the middle of Emily talking about her boyfriend another girl joined the table. She was busty and blond. Very beautiful to look at. I suddenly felt very self conscious sitting at this table.

"Ladies, how is everyone?" The blond sat next to Kate with a tray of salad in her grips.

"Emily was just telling us how Sam yet again didn't show up for their date." Kate smirked.

"God dump that loser already Em, seriously." Blondy shook her head with a smile.

"Whatever Miss want to be Cullen. Sorry we can't all be you and have the boss at our disposal." Chimed Emily

"Well I can't help it." Her smile cocky

"Jess, have you met Bella." Bree broke in.

Jessica looked up from her salad into my direction. A huge smile was across her face.

"No I haven't had the pleasure, I'm Jessica by the way, nice to meet you Bella. Which department do you work in?" Her smile seeming a bit phony

"The mail room, you?" Trying to hide my nerves

"She is Edward's _personal _assistant." Kate said purring

Jessica seemed to smile bigger at that comment.

"Edward?" I asked confused.

"Oh C'mon Edward Cullen? Hello what planet are you living on?" Emily giggled

I still had no idea what the big deal was. Apparently all the girls saw the dumbfounded look at my face.

"Oh dear god someone fill this poor girl in." Kate leaned back rolling her eyes playfully

"Edward is only the most gorgeous man on earth. Like a total hottie super model god. Everyone wants him." Bree said it in such a way like I should have known better.

I just shook my head as they all went into how good looking Edward Cullen was. I doubted highly he was what they all explained him to be.

Once lunch was over we all went back to our respective corners. About 5:30pm it was time to head home. I waited for the elevator to come and finally it dinged.

I watched as the door opened and the sight set before me made my breath hitch in my throat. An oblivious copper haired, jade green eyed man. NO GOD!, was standing in front of me. I hadn't even realized how hard I was staring until he cleared his throat with a sexy fucking smirk on his well chiseled face.

I shook my head to get the fog out and stepped on. I stood in front of him feeling embarrassment flooding through me. He didn't say a single word as we rode down to the garage, but I could feel his eyes burning into my head. Once the door dinged I stepped off immediately and walked to my car.

I could feel him staring at me, though I wasn't quite sure why. I wondered who he was. I didn't give him a backwards glance and unlocked my car. Once I was seated in the rabbit I turned to see if he was still standing by the elevator because I didn't hear any footsteps to indicate he had moved.

However the god was no longer there, which made me wonder if I just fantasized him up in my head.

I went to start my car, but it wouldn't turn over. I tried to at least 3 times when I heard someone tap on my window. I nearly jumped when I was faced with the Adonis once more. I rolled my window down, carefully making eye contact. God those eyes were hypnotic.

"Um can I help you?" I stammered out

He gave me an incredible lop sided smile. "Its me who should be asking you that."

I looked at him for a long moment. He could help me in a lot of ways. Then I heard him chuckle.

"You're car, its not starting?" He stated the obvious

"Oh, yea it won't turn over. It does that sometimes." I smiled shyly at him.

Some thing in the way he was looking at me twisted the already tight knots in my stomach.

"If you like, I could drop you off at home. I can have a tow truck retrieve your car and take it to a local shop." His smile never leaving his face.

Was this man for real? He just offered a complete stranger a ride home. He could be a killer or worse, stalker! I have had enough of that in one life time.

"Um thanks, but I don't even know you." _I would love to though. _Shut up stupid head

"Oh yes how rude of me, I'm Edward Cullen, your boss." The smirk going crooked on his beautiful flawless face.

"You're _thee_ Edward Cullen." I looked at him in awe.

He began to chuckle and opened my door shaking his head. It seemed my admiration of him was not surprising.

"The one and only.". _Yup women fell at his feet constantly_. Cocky son of bitch

"And you are?" His eyebrow raised.

"Um, Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." Call me anything you want! _Stop that_

I heisted before I stepped out of the car and he gestured with his hand to the dark blue Lamborghini he was standing next to. How did I know what kind of car it was? Because Jake adored that car. He always said if he got rich, that's the car he would want.

I shook the thought off and looked back at him.

"I can take a cab, its really no big deal." I shrugged my shoulders at him.

Apparently it was not what he wanted to hear.

"Can you just get in the car please." He squared his eyebrows at me.

"I can't impose on you like this, it doesn't feel right." _Oh it felt right believe me_

He gave me this look like I better just get the fuck in the car already.

"Really I can take the bus, don't trouble yourself." I bit down on my lip

His eyes locked on my mouth, sudden green going black then back to my face.

"I have a perfectly good car right here, much better than public transportation I can assure you." He smirked

"There is no debating with you, is there?" I could feel my face burning.

"No." He said pointedly

I gave up and walked to the passenger side of the car. I never been in a car this nice or this expensive. Hell the most expensive car I ever drove in was a limo for prom. Edward walked to my side and slid the door up. I scooted inside and he slid the door closed.

He got into the driver side and looked at me."What's your address?"

I gave him the address and he typed it into his gps. I watched his long fingers type on the display and imagined them running all over my skin.

"Ready?" He gave me a dark smile.

"Yup." I gulped.

He pulled out of the garage into the busy Seattle street. This car was fast and he drove like a mad man through the city.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" He asked keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"Whatever is cool." I replied

He fiddled with something in the middle console and handed me a remote looking device.

"Its a state of the art iPod. Just press the top button and it will go through genres of music." He smiled while we stopped at a light.

I looked through all the different kinds of music he had and I was very impressed. Has I passed through some songs, one caught my attention. I guess maybe it was cause I hadn't heard it in a while, so I pressed the button and the beat began to play through the car.

His sound system was amazing. When he realized what song I choose his expression turned suggestive and that killer smirk laid out on his face. He shifted the car into another gear making the engine growl louder and move faster.

"Obsession huh?" He chuckled and we sped faster.

I smirked at him ,but as I listened to the words, I realized how much it reflected my current mood. I had only met this man 10 minutes ago and I was already have dark and dirty thoughts of him. The very thought of straddling him in the front seat of his car kept roaming through my head.

_Get a fucking grip Bella geez._

I wasn't that kind of girl. I never fantasized about a man in a sexual sense. I had only ever been with one person, Jacob. Everything with him was planned and on my terms. Again I shook it off.

The song came to an end and he looked over at me with another unexplainable expression.

"Do you always drive your employees around?" I laughed to myself.

"Actually no, but I couldn't see you being there alone." He was looking dead ahead.

"Well thank you, I really appreciate it." I went back to fiddling with my hands in my lap

"So how long have you been working for me, I never saw _you _before." I noticed how he emphasized the word "you".

"I just started today actually." I nodded my head.

"What department?" He gave me a short glance.

"Mail room." I could feel how embarrassing that must sound driving around with the owner of the billion dollar company while I worked the mail room making $16 an hour.

"Really, mail room. What is your educational background?" He shifted gears again.

"I have a bachelors in international business."

"And they put you in my mail room?" His tone was a little shocked

"Well I just moved to Seattle and I don't really have any background experience. So I took what was open, hoping to work my way up." I shrugged

"Interesting. I think you could do better than the mail room." He shifted gears one last time and before I knew it we were outside my apartment.

"Oh wow that was fast." I couldn't believe we were here so soon.

He just laughed to himself.

"Well I am quite the driver you know." He looked over giving me a smoldering stare.

"Yea a crazy one." I mumbled to myself

"What was that?" His tone playful

"I know now." I blushed feeling like there was more underlining his statement.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Cullen, I really appreciate it."

"Call me Edward."

"Thank you Edward."

"Bella come to my office tomorrow around 10, I would like to look over your resume more, find a better placement for you."

I looked at him with a gaping mouth. _Was he serious? _I worked there a whole day and we only spent 15 minutes together in his car and he was already trying to promote me.

"Don't look at me like I got 4 heads, I only have two." His smirk devious

I gaped at him more. What the hell was that? I felt myself stiffen, but not in a bad way.

"I'm making a joke Bella, no need to get defensive. So tomorrow at 10?" He looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes tomorrow at ten." I went to get out and he leaned over brushing my knee with his arm making the door swing up.

The current that ran through my entire body at his simple touch made me weak in my knees, whoa! We stared at each other for a moment, I felt like I wanted to kiss him or have him kiss me, but as quick as it came, it was gone.

I stepped out of his car, but suddenly remembering my own car. I turned back to him.

"What about my car?" I could feel myself getting nervous, how would I get to work?

"I will take care of the car, I can send a driver to pick you up in the morning if you need it."

I thought about that for a minute. He was already doing me too many favors and that left me uneasy. I did not want to impose on him further.

"No that's okay, I will take the bus, its not big deal. Thanks again, see you tomorrow." I started walking away.

"See you tomorrow Isabella." I could hear something very seductive in his tone.

God he sounded so sexy the way he said my name!

I walked up the stairs and waved at him and walked inside. Once I closed my door I heard him drive off.

I leaned my body against the front door trying to gain some composure. Holy shit he was the finest man I ever seen in person. Those girls at work didn't lie one bit, if anything they totally didn't do him justice

Those eyes stuck in my head and that wicked smile he had on his face. What was he upto?

He must have felt some kind of pity for me indeed because there was no way a man like him would show any attention to a girl like me, especially when he is surrounded all day by beautiful girls like Jessica and Emily.

I needed a cold shower and some time to get myself together. Bella he is just a guy. Yea right, he was a god and I was definitely at his sweet mercy. Tonight I would dream of Edward Cullen...

**I hope you like my intro to Bella, I will heat it up for you next time. Right now I'm a little sleepy but I got you another chapter in less than a day, yay me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow the response to this story as been overwhelming! Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that so many of you like this story and its only 2 chapters long! Well here you go with the third. Enjoy! Its Bella

**CHAPTER THREE**

I opened my eyes reluctantly as the alarm beeped letting me know it was time to get up. I was having the best dream ever. I was wrapped up in Edward's strong long arms. He was telling me how beautiful I was while he thrusted in and out of me. Edward dreams are definitely heavenly.

After panting for a few moments from my sex induced state, I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I quickly showered and changed into a black pair of dress slacks and a light purple button down. I cooked my usual eggs and fruit eating quickly, not wanting to miss the 8:15 bus for downtown.

I grabbed my umbrella and purse and headed out the door. Last night before I went to bed I put my flash drive with my resume in my purse so I wouldn't forget it in the morning. However once I stepped outside the house there was a town car waiting in front of my apartment.

Since it was a two family home, I knew who my neighbor was and she had her own vehicle so seeing the car outside with a driver standing next to it, threw me for a loop. When I made it to the bottom of the steps I smiled briefly at the man and began to walk down the street.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The middle aged man asked

I quickly turned to look at him. "Yes?" I said hesitantly

"I am here to pick you up for work." He gave me a genuine smile

I looked at him like he was nuts, but his smile never faltered.

"I didn't call for a ride."

"Mr. Cullen sent me." Then he proceeded to open the back door for me.

I must have been gaping at him because he chuckled. I can't believe him, he sent a car to pick me up, but how did he know what time I would leave this morning? It was just something I would have to ask when I got to work.

The gesture seemed nice, I wonder if he did this for a lot of his employees. I walked slowly over to the car and slid into the back. The leather was smooth beneath my legs. The man closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"My name is Stephan by the way. Do you need me to stop anywhere before we make it to the office?" He smiled at me from the rear view mirror

"No I'm good." I gave a weak smile.

He nodded in response and we drove downtown to Cullen Industries. The ride was quite for the most part. Stephan didn't say much, but I thanked him for the ride and he brushed me off with a choral grin.

It was 8:45am when I arrived at the office and I realized I still had a whole hour before seeing Edward today. I was nervous to say the least, but beaming at the thought. I couldn't wait to tell Bree about my encounter with him yesterday.

I had called Rose when I finished up dinner and explained the whole thing to her, she was bursting at the seams.

"So what is it like to meet the most eligible bachelor in all of Seattle?" The smirk clear in her voice

"Rose he is so gorgeous. I mean the girls told me about him at lunch, but to see him in person, he is remarkable to say the least. A pure fucking god. I almost fainted." I gushed into the receiver.

"Well be careful. Don't mix business and pleasure. It will not end well for you. He is a very powerful man." Rose chastised me.

"Oh Rose, please, it was just a ride, he was feeling sorry for me. I doubt he will even pay another minute of attention to me." I shook feeling hurt by my own words.

"The man knew you 10 minutes and is all ready to promote you, that's not nothing Bella, just promise me you will be careful." She pleaded

"I will be fine Rose and I promise, I am going to bed, talk to you tomorrow." Then I hung up

I stood in the mail room after putting my purse in the cubbyhole they provided me for my things. It was now 9:00am, time to do some sorting. Bree walked in a few minutes later shaking the water off her head.

"Its really pouring out there today." She shrugged off her raincoat and hung it up.

"It's raining? It was fine when I got here." I replied

"Well you know Seattle, sunny one minute, raining the next." She smiled big at me

"Actually, I have only lived here a couple weeks, so I don't." I chuckled lightly

"I forgot, well that's how the weather is here, but are we really going to talk about the weather or about the fact you were in Edward Cullen's Lamborghini yesterday?" She gave me a smirk

"How did you know about that?" I looked at her with my mouth hanging open

"My boyfriend Seth is the security guard in the garage, I was waiting for him to change shifts and I saw you leave with Edward." She giggled.

I could feel my face growing red and I immediately felt embarrassed.

"Oh Bella don't look at me like that, its just shocking. So how did you do it?" She looked at with big wide eyes

"Do what?" I looked at her confused

"Get in good with the boss so fast?" She rolled her eyes

"My car wouldn't start and he offered to drive me home." I shrugged

"Please tell me you are not one of those girls who will sleep her way to the top?" She gave me this almost hurt look

"_What? _Bree , how could you think such a thing? Of course not!" I stomped my foot on the floor

"Relax Bella, I wasn't meaning you were, I am sorry, its just, I know girls like that and I would hate for it to ruin your career, you are so bright." She reached out for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not one of those girls at all, but he wants to meet with me at 10am in his office to discuss my resume. He thinks I don't belong in the mail room." I bit down on my lip waiting for her response.

"Wow, I mean wow. I don't know what to say." She was speechless

"I don't either, but it can't hurt right? I mean you are still in college yourself, so its not like this position is permanent for you either." I shrug

"I guess you're right." Her reply unconvincing

Bree gave me a small smile and began helping me sort. It was about 9:45 and most of the mail had been separated and I excused myself to make it to the appointment on time. There was no way I would be late to see Edward, regardless if he was the boss, he was god and I needed my fix.

I got onto the elevator and made my way to the 50th floor and when the doors opened my mouth dropped. I hadn't been on this floor yet. Bree told me she was the only one allowed to deliver the mail there, so I was responsible for the other 3 floors. The space around me was so wide open and bright white. There were tall windows with lots of light surrounding the entire floor.

I noticed the glass desk in the middle and then saw Jessica sitting behind it on the phone. She had her blond hair down today and she had on a black belted skirt with a tight fitted button up turquoise top. _Definitely trying to show off her assets for sure._

Clearly the big black doors infront of me were to Edward's office because his name was written in large letters on the front of them.

Jessica ends her call abruptly when she notices my arrival infront of her.

"Oh my god Bella, what are you doing up here? You know you are not allowed on this floor without an appointment." Her fake concern showing.

"I actually have an appointment with Mr. Cullen at 10am." I gave her a small nod of the head

"Really with which Cullen?" She gave me this look of pure confusion

"Edward Cullen." I said like it should be obvious

"Well he didn't mention it to me and I am the one who plans his day from the time he wakes up until he goes to bed." She gave me a cut smile

I just looked at her for a minute. Was I supposed to be jealous or impressed by this knowledge? I tried to disregard the feelings bubbling in my stomach.

"Well he told me to come up at 10am today after I spoke with him last night" I gave her a smart smirk

The look of shock and surprise that went across her face was priceless, but way too brief. She composed herself quickly and pushed a button on her phone.

"Well just let me tell him your here." She gave me the fakest smile

"Just have a seat over there." She pointed to some couches with her finger and I walked over to have a seat.

Has if I couldn't hear her now whiny voice on the phone, I listened while she told Edward someone was here to see him, but if he was too busy she would send them away. I just rolled my eyes and pulled some lose string on my pants.

" Yes it's Bella, from the mail room." Her voice straining at my name

I then heard his office door open and out he came. He was wearing a gray suit with a baby blue tie and black shiny shoes. Most likely designer and custom to fit because it fit well. That suit molded around his body and I just stared in awe. _He must have a beautiful body under all those clothes._

His copper hair was combed back neatly on his head and I could just imagine how it would feel around my finger tips. His green eyes penetrating me from where he stood looking so confident and sexy. He cleared his throat and I ripped my longing gaze from my fantasy to see him smirking smugly.

I stood up,straightening out my shirt and pants and approached him slowly. He gave me the most amazing smile and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Good morning Isabella, how are you?" His smile melting every inch of me

"I'm good Mr. Cullen and yourself?" I tried to give him my best smile

He shook his head chuckling.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" He gave me a dark look

Had to think for a minute to what he was referring to and then it came to me. _His name!_

"How are you, _Edward_" I blushed

"I'm wonderful Bella." His smirk was to die for

"Shall we go in my office?" He smiled gesturing to his office door

I shook my head and walked to the open door. Before I entered he turned to Jessica.

"Hold all my calls and cancel my lunch meeting, this may take a while." He gave his authority in a way it made me wish it was me he was ordering around.

Jessica's face turned in a frustrated expression, but she smiled brightly at Edward. He chuckled quietly to himself and pushed gently at the small of my back into his office. That jolting feeling going to my stomach. And it was only his hand!

"You can have a seat." He motioned with his hand to the small leather chair in front of his desk.

I watched him stroll over to his chair and he sat back. He looked like a man of power. He held the grace of a important business man, someone not to mess with. He must be incredible in a board meeting.

His office was massive. It was trimmed in a dark color, yet it made the room scream power. He had a large mahogany desk with a large leather office chair behind it. Two smaller leather chairs in front of it. Definitely a state of the art computer on his desk.

Oh his desk was so neat. Papers were in a metal bin and he had some picture frames lining it, but they were facing his direction, so I couldn't see what they were. _Probably pictures of his beautiful girlfriend. _He had a black leather couch off to one side and you could see two doors, maybe to a closet or a bathroom. I would have to ask.

"Um thank you for the car this morning, that wasn't really necessary." I smiled timid at me

He waved me off like it didn't even faze him.

"Where did you have my car towed?" I asked feeling slightly intimidated.

"The closest junk yard." He said with a straight face

"Excuse me?" My eye probably bugging out of my head

"Its a joke, but it could be arranged." A slight smirk ghosting across his lips

"Edward that's not funny, I don't have money to just go out and get a new one." I blurted out

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend your transportation." He gave me a smile

"I am having a mechanic look at it as we speak. He will let me know the damage and we will negotiate from there." Oh he sounded so sexy

"How much do you think it will cost? I need to make sure I have enough. Would he accept payments?" I could feel myself getting panicked.

I didn't have that much money since anything I did have saved up I used moving here to be with Rose. I could feel my emotions getting the better of me, but I rained them in because I didn't want to seem weak in front of Edward.

"Don't worry about the car, okay? I will take care of it. Now on to more pressing matters, your resume." He seemed very serious

"How are you going to take care of it? I can't ask you to do that."

He gave me this look as to warn me to shut up.

"Bella you don't have to ask, I want to help you, now can we go on?" His eyebrow raised

I didn't want to piss him off already. I almost forget he was my boss and really shutting my mouth right now seemed like a smart move. It was odd though, talking to him and debating him, it felt so normal. Like we had done it for years.

I went to get the flash drive from my pocket when he began looking at his computer screen.

"Ah the university of Phoenix. That is a a descent school." He muttered to himself

I felt like a five year old child who's parents were teaching them manners, it was horrifying to say the least. I watched his eyes flicker reading the words on the screen. Whatever he was thinking, his face never gave it away.

Finally he looked up at me and I was gnawing away at my bottom lip and he looked at me with a weird expression. He shook his head and went back to reading the computer screen. He leaned back after a few moments and put his hands behind his head.

"Well you weren't lying about having no experience, but I would like to think I have a position you are more than qualified for." His eyes sparkled

I looked at him waiting for him to continue and he removed his hands from his head and leaned forward. It took everything in me not to jump across his desk and jump him.

"How fluent are you in German?" He leaned in more, palming his desk

" Na ja, ich habe es ungefähr sechs Jahre lang studiert, also sagen sie es mir?"I smirked at him

" Wir werden etwas an diesem schlauen Mund ändern müssen, nicht wahr?" He gave me this smoldering look.

I gasped when Irealized what he said, well fuck me!God he even spoke German sexy. I needed to definitely shut up or I would be out of a job rather than getting promoted to one.

My reaction made him sit back and smirk. I wanted to slap him.

"Well your German seems to be fluent enough, how would you like to be my translator on my next project? He looked me with with a devious glint and I swallowed hard.

"I would very much enjoy it." _That's not the only thing I would enjoy. _Geez Bella get a grip girl

"Perfect." He clapped his hands together making me jump slightly, but he barely even noticed.

"I will have Jessica set you up with some office space and we will go over the finer print of what I expect from you." He leaned back rubbing his chin

"Do you have any questions for me?" He angled his eyes, which almost look like he was staring at my chest.

"When do I start?" I was lost in his face. He was so beautiful

He smirked and then stood from his chair.

"How about right now? I have a business meeting this afternoon with some potential clients. How many languages can you speak Isabella?" All I heard was the way my name rolled off his tongue.

Lord his mouth was marvelous. His lips were so full and I bet soft. I imagined him placing said lips all over my body. Chills ran down my spine.

"I can speak Spanish too." I breathed out

"Are you warm?" His eye brow poking up

"No..Why?" I asked nervously

"Because your cheeks are flushed and your sweating." He smirked again

I put my hand to my forehead and felt the wetness that had built up. I definitely needed a cold shower after this day was through.

"I think you just make me a bit nervous." I said jokingly

"Has I should." He winked at me before continuing on

"Well then if you are feeling alright, shall we go and find you an office?" He stood from across his desk.

"I get my own office?" The surprise clear in my voice.

He chuckled and I relished in the sound. His voice was so smooth like velvet and his laughter was like a child's. It was completely dreamy.

"Of course, if you are going to be my translator I will need you to go over a lot of things and you will need a space for that. Now shall we go?" He moved from behind his desk and I stood from the chair, walking toward the door.

Suddenly I could feel him behind me and he was close, very close. I felt his breathe by my ear.

"You will love it here, I have no doubt in my mind." His sexy voice sang into my ears.

Again I shivered thinking of hearing that voice shuddering my name.

"You are very responsive, I like that." He spoke closely this time and then was gone.

I had my eyes closed the whole time and didn't realize he was holding the door open for me until I heard Jessica's voice. _How did I not notice how irritating she was yesterday at lunch?_ I walked with confidence out of the office and again he touched the small of my back.

He pushed me to Jessica's desk and began barking out orders to her.

"I need you to find an empty office for Isabella and make sure that she has everything she needs. I want a phone and a computer in there stat and make sure she as access to all my phone numbers. I would also like you to call the rental agency and have them send a car for her while her car is being repaired. If you have any questions, you know how to reach me." Damn he was so sexy when he was being bossy

"Which floor would you like me to put her on?" Jessica weening innocence, but I knew better.

"What floor do you think Jessica?" However he wasn't really asking for answer

"This one?" Her voice full of confusion

"Very good Jessica. Bella will be working directly for me, so I want her as close as possible." His tone firm

" That was quick." Jessica mumbled.

"Is there a problem Jessica?" Edward asked in a stern voice

"No sir." Her face straightening

"Very good, now if you will excuse us. Bella I would like to introduce you to some people." With that I followed behind him

I turned my head quickly to catch Jessica giving me the death glare. All I could do was smile. We walked down about three doors until we came to another office door that was black like Edward's. The sign outside the door said **Emmett Cullen.**

I assumed this would be Edward's relative of some sort. Edward didn't even bother knocking and held the door for me to walk in. This office was nothing like Edward's at all.

This room was bright white with a tan leather couch and a small basketball hoop in the corner. It screamed sports everywhere, but in a professional manner. There was a big metal glass looking desk in the center, which was very modern. Behind the desk sat a big guy who appeared to be young like Edward, but he was much bigger built.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to my brother Emmett. He is our CFO. He may not look too bright, but believe there is brain under all that brawn" Edward Chuckled

"Hey I take offense to that! Edward is just jealous because I got all the good looks and he got what was left over." Emmett smiled widely at me standing up from behind his desk and strolling over to where we were standing.

He was very good looking. Dark black hair with beautiful blue eyes. His smile was toothy and his dimples were deep. His body was muscular. You could see how his suit shirt clung to his body. Yes he was a hottie, but he was no Edward.

"I don't mind what was left over." I said under my breath

"What was that Bella?" Edward asked

"Oh nothing, just nice to meet you Emmett." I smiled trying to distract my stupidity

"Welcome to Cullen Industries Bella, glad to have you aboard!" He gave me a huge grin

"Bella will be assisting me in some foreign affairs of such." Edward smiled at me

"Yeah, I bet." Chuckled Emmett.

Edward gave him a look of warning before facing me again.

"Well now that you have met, you can always ask Emmett any question you need to if I am not around. He will be more than happy to help you." His smile growing and growing.

_I wonder what other parts of him looked like when they grew. Mind out of the gutter Swan!_

"Well thank you, it was nice meeting you Emmett." I waved at him while Edward basically pushed me out of the room.

"He can be a bit much at times, but I promise he is harmless." Edward whispered into my ear making me trip.

He grabbed me to steady me and I brushed into his chest. _Yeah he works out_.

"Are you alright?" His voice seemingly concerned

"Yes I am a bit clumsy at times." I tried to gain my balance.

"I could help you with that." Another double meaning I couldn't figure out.

"I'm sure you could." I smiled up at him

A devious sparkle in his eyes, oh yea working for him would definitely be hard...

Okay my lovely fans out there, what did you think? I know you all love the smut, we will get there ,but we must build up a story line first lol. I love you all so much for the support you show my stories, it really makes me feel good and I enjoy reading so many of them also. So keep your reviews coming, I love it and adding me to your favorites, giving me such an ego lol... I can't give an exact update schedule because well I don't have one. I write when I can or feel inspired. I am a single mother of 2 kids and I work full time and I am trying to date so I gotta fit it in where I can lol. I have a bad habit of not proofreading, so if you find errors I will correct them,

Oh yeah here is the translation of what Bella and Edward said to each other. Thank you to my readers for the help

Na ja, ich habe es ungefähr sechs Jahre lang studiert, also sagen sie es mir? translates into **Well i studied it for about six years, so you tell me?**

Wir werden etwas an diesem schlauen Mund ändern müssen, nicht wahr? translate into **We will have to remedy that smart mouth of yours, won't we?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well as one of my faithful readers pointed out to me (krazzy hopeless romantic) I really made my building too small, so I will correct this with you all now. We will say it's about 50 floors, does that sound right? And we will put Edward on the 50****th**** floor. Just to make it more realistic lol. Thank you for your input, any time you think something is off, feel free to let me know, its only helps me! Thank you for the love this story has gotten and I read every single review you send, it makes me so happy. One more thing, it takes a little bit before we see Edward in this chapter, just warning you...**

_CHAPTER 4_

The week went by quicker than I expected. I had been helping Edward most of the week setting up a presentation. It was for a company called Prion Pharmaceutical. They were from Germany and I was helping one of his operation managers, Embry, prepare.

After spending the entire morning trapped in a conference room with Embry and his PowerPoint, it was time for lunch. All week I had been having my lunch break in my office with Edward going over paperwork and finalizing drafts for some important client he was taking on from Japan.

The Edward that hired me in his office that day was not the same Edward I worked with in the board room. He didn't flirt or give me those sexy looks. He basically made me feel like the whole chemistry between us was all in my head.

Working so closely with him I realized how he became so successful at the young age of 28. He was very hard working and he kept our relationship very professional. He had a certain way of doing things, which I came to find out quickly. If he didn't like how you worded something, he would make you correct it until it was flawless, like him.

I had tried to plead with him on renting me a car, but of course I lost that argument. All he had to do was flash me that smile and those sexy green eyes, my knees buckled under me. I will say though, I loved the Volvo he rented for me. So much better than my junky car. However he was very vague when my car would be ready. He kept telling me it wasn't done yet.

Today I wouldn't be having my usual lunch with the sex god. He didn't really explain why he wouldn't be in today, but I missed him none the less.

I walked to my office to grab my purse so I could go get something to eat. Jessica made sure to find me an office on this floor, but also made sure it was the furthest away from Edward's office. I walked past her desk and she was typing away on her computer. I tried my best to not be noticed, but of course she looked up the very second the thought ran into my head.

"Bella where you off to?" She gave me the fakest smile

"I was about to go get some lunch." I looked at her and tried to walk away.

"Oh me too, how about I walk with you?" She said.

"Sure." I gave a small smile back.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with her honestly. All week it had been the same thing. She would narrow her glance at me or give me dirty looks when she thought I couldn't see. I only imagined what she told everyone.

I watched her circle around her desk and grab her bag and she came to walk beside me. We walked over to the elevators and I pressed the down button.

I watched the dial on top of the door has the numbers increased letting me know it was on the 25th floor now.

"So no lunch with Edward today huh, what a bummer." She glanced at the doors not looking at me

What was the right response to that? Oh yeah I don't know how I will make it through the day? Was she for real.

"It's no big deal. We normally work right through anyway." I shrugged trying to seem unfazed.

_Floor number 35._

"It must be hard being that close to him all day. I bet you just want to jump him." Still not looking at at her I could see her smirking from the corner of my eye

"Well you work a lot closer with him than I do." Was all I could reply with

"Yes he is very professional. With him and me, we just click _ya know_? I think he as a thing for me, but because we work so closely together, I think he doesn't want it to be awkward." _Was she serious?_

"Okay."_ What was she trying to do?_

Finally the elevator dinged announcing its arrival and I was more than happy to jump in and get away from this uncomfortable situation. We headed down to the lunch room in silence. I went up to the line and grabbed a turkey sandwich and an apple with some grape juice.

Jessica had gotten her usual salad and sat down at the table with the girls. Seeing how Jessica had made my life a living hell since Tuesday, I wasn't sure if the other girls would take kindly of me sitting with them. So I opted to sit alone when I heard Emily's voice calling my name.

"Bella, come sit with us." She waved me over.

I walked over to Kate, Emily, Bree and Jess and sat next to Bree.

"What because you now work up on the 50th floor, you are too good to sit with us?" Kate joked

"Not at all, I just thought." I hesitated for a moment.

"Thought what? That we would out you." Laughed Emily.

"Yea, actually." I shrugged.

"If Edward wanted you up there, he had good reason, no grudges held." Kate gave me a surrendering hands up.

"Well that's good to know." I picked up my sandwich removing the crust.

"So what's it like working for Edward? He's so hot right?" Gushed Emily.

" We all work for him." I shook my head taking a bite of my food.

"Yes but not has closely as you get to." Emily nudged me in the side winking

"He is great. I see how he as become so successful so young. He's really good at what he does." I smiled

"Yea I bet you know how good he is with a lot of things." Snickered Jessica.

I shot her a look.

"Jessica, stop it." Bree spat in my defense.

"I'm just kidding." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore her, she is just jealous cause she as to share her floor with you." Kate giggled

I smiled at that. She was jealous, that was for sure. Trying to make small talk I noticed Embry approaching our table and I could see Emily's face flush. Did she have a crush on my new partner in crime?

Embry Call was attractive. He was tall thin and dark skinned, like Emily. He had dimples and dark brown eyes. He was cute, but not my type. Maybe I could play match maker for the two.

"Hello ladies, Emily." He smirked at her and she turned even redder.

"Hey Embry, how are you?" Emily was basically gushing.

"I'm good Em, you should stop by after lunch, I could show you my presentation." Interesting

"Sure I would like that." She lowered her eyes.

"Actually, Bella can I talk to you for a minute." He nudged his head for me to get up.

I told the girls I would be right back and followed Embry over to the corner where he stopped.

"I just wanted to run something by you really quick." He began talking about something he wanted to add to his power point, but needed me to translate it into English for him.

After about 5 minutes I started walking back to the table ,but Jessica had her back to me. She must have not thought I could hear her or nobody warned her I was there.

"I'm just saying what everyone is already thinking. I mean come on, Bella wasn't even here a whole day and gets a promotion. If that doesn't sound fishy, I don't know what does." She shrugged her shoulders and dug her fork into her salad.

"Exactly what is your problem Jessica?" I spat

She was definitely not expecting me to be behind her because she almost choked on her food. She turned her head to look at me.

"The only problem I have is someone who thinks she deserves a position she didn't work for." Her glare full of fire.

"What makes you think I didn't deserve the job? Because Edward offered it to me and not you?" I matched her heated gaze.

"I work directly for him Bella, you can't get better than that" A smug look on her face

"Right, who did you have to sleep with for that job?" Smirking at her I felt she couldn't give a better comeback.

"Unlike you, nobody. But I highly doubt he would sleep with you anyway, I mean look at you." Her real personality coming out

"Look at me?" I laughed before continuing. "You wear clothes so tight I don't know how you breath. You are like the phoniest person I have ever met. You brag about how you worked for him for 5 years, but not even once has he tried anything with you, can't take a hint, can you?" I was on a roll now

"I don't have to listen to your accusations. Has fast as he hired you, he can fire you, after I tell him about this conversation." The death glare back on

"I highly doubt he would listen to you anyway and what is said between us as nothing to do with how I do my job." I spat back

"We will see about that. I know where Edward's loyalties lay." She began to get off of her chair with her tray in her hand.

"I don't know what makes you think you are so special, but I will knock that smug look off your face without laying a hand on you." Take that!

Frustration written on her face she brushed past me with her tray and walked away. I looked back to the three women left at the table and they all looked overly amused by what just happened.

"Way to go Bella, I was wishing someone would put her in her place." Kate burst out laughing.

I had to smile.

"None of us are her biggest fans. She is such a bitch and always bragging about working for Edward. It gets annoying after awhile. She is just jealous because he has noticed you and she is pissed because she has worked with him for 5 years and he as yet to notice her than more than just an assistant." Chimed Emily

I sat back down and we all had a good laugh. Lunch was over sooner than I hoped. I knew I had to make my way up to the 50th floor where I knew Jessica would be. Oh this would be awkward.

But fortunately when I arrived back from lunch she was busy on the phone and typing away on her computer to notice me.

Embry and I finished his presentation for Monday and it was now 6:30pm. I wished him a good weekend and made my way out of my office. No matter what office you had on this floor, you had to walk past Edward's to leave. Jessica's desk was deserted and her computer was off, so that meant she must have left a while ago, but when I walked past Edward's door I noticed the light shining from under the door.

Maybe it was just hope that he was in there and I would see him before leaving for two days, but I didn't want to knock. Maybe the cleaning people forgot to turn off his light? I realized it seemed unlikely for it to be him especially on a Friday night. I was certain he had a date. Nobody that beautiful was single.

I sighed and walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. I heard shuffling from behind me and the sound of a door opening. I turned my head slightly and caught the smile of Emmett. To say it was the wrong smile was an understatement, but a pleasant one indeed.

"Bella are you just leaving? It's late, you should have gone home hours ago." His smile growing

"I was helping Embry finish up his presentation and lost track of time. I'm headed out now." I gave him a warm smile back

"Wait a minute and I will walk you down, I just gotta grab my jacket." He gave me a nod and walked to his office.

After a couple minutes he cam strolling back to me just as the elevator dinged. He held the door for me and I walked in. We rode to the garage in silence.

"Where are you parked at?" he asked while climbing off the elevator.

"Over by section W." I pointed to where the Volvo sat

"Let me walk you over. I parked in X." His dimples showing

"You don't have to do that Emmett, really I will be fine." I rolled my eyed at him

"Edward would kill me if I didn't." He winked down at me

I let that process in my mind for a minute. What did Edward care if I got to my car or not. I was just one of his hundreds of employees. Why do I get any special treatment?

"Why would he kill you if you didn't walk me to my car? Do you walk all the female employees to their cars?" I cocked my eye brow at him.

"Of course, you never know who is lurking out there." He put his head to his forehead like he was looking for someone

I giggled at his antics and we strolled to my car.

"This is me." I smiled at him unlocking the door.

"Nice ride, Edward did good." He nodded his approval

"Well hardly Edward did anything, all he did was call the rental agency and they sent it over." Shaking the laughter that was coming out

"Right, sure. Well have a good weekend Bella, see you Monday." He winked again and walked off

I shook the confusion off and turned the car on and pulled out of the garage. The ride home was smooth and quick. I pulled into the front of the apartment and it was already very dark outside. Rose wouldn't be back until Tuesday of next week, so I would be spending the weekend alone.

Since I only been in Seattle a month, I didn't really know anyone except people I met at work and I'd only been there a week, so I didn't know any of them very well to begin with. I locked the car doors and headed up to my apartment. I grabbed the mail from the box and unlocked the doors.

I flicked on the lights and put the mail on the counter in the small kitchen. I put my purse and jacket down and went to the fridge to see what I could make for dinner. I decided on chicken salad.

After eating and showering I put on my PJ's and snuggled on the couch with a book. I have no idea what time it was that I fell asleep, but next thing I knew it was 5:30am. I rubbed my eyes while sitting in an upright position. I went to stand to stretch out my aching muscles.** Note to self**, couch not comfortable for sleeping.

Seeing that I was already wide awake, I decided I would go for a run. I hadn't done that in a while, so since the weather was still warm enough out, I figured why not. I grabbed my keys, Ipod player and a bottle of water off the counter and headed out the door.

There was a large park a few blocks down from where I lived, so I figured a lot of people probably jogged over there, so I figured it to be a safe place to go. I stretched my limbs and adjusted my Ipod and began to jog along a path. There was a few people out this early. Some jogging and others walking their dogs.

After a while I decided to take a short break, spotting an empty park bench. I sat down taking a gulp of my water. Staring at the horizon before me, I could see the sun rising higher into the sky. It was nice to see the sun here, it was far and in-between, but I guess being native to this state you get used to the rain.

Getting lost in my own thoughts I completely was obvious to the fact the sun had been blocked out by a shadow. Has I looked up it was not a shadow at all, but a person with the most amazing abs I ever seen. Then my eyes made contact with the face and I just about choked on my water. It was Edward Cullen standing before me in just some running shorts with sweat dripping down his body.

"I thought that was you Bella." He gave me his signature crooked smile.

"What are you doing here?" I said sounding out of breath

Not that him being here was a problem, but so unexpected.

"Jogging, isn't it obvious?" He chuckled

"Of course, right." I said somewhat disappointed. _Why did I feel that way?_

"May I?" He gestured to the empty spot next to me.

"If you want to." I tried to act casual about it, but my insides were flipping

He sat down and looked over at me still smirking.

"Do you run here often?" He asked leaning back extending his arm over the back of the bench.

"This would be my first time. I noticed this place a couple of times, but I never get up early enough to jog." I shrugged sipping my water bottle

"I jog it everyday except of course when I am out of town." He nodded with a small smile

He looked so sexy all sweaty and shirtless. His hair was a disarray and I never seen him look sexier. He looked like he just finished a good romp in the bed. _How I wish it had been me in that bed_.

"I thought you had business out of town, since you weren't at work yesterday." I played with the top of the bottle,

"Well its my company, I don't always have to be there. Why did you miss me?" His voice smug

I could feel my face reddening. How did he have such an affect on me? Of course I missed you but I'm not telling you that.

"I think I got through just fine without you." I smirked

"So I hear." Amusement clear in his voice.

My head shot up at that remark. _What was that supposed to mean?_

He chuckled lightly. "Jessica called me after your little feud at lunch."

I felt completely embarrassed and I couldn't even look at him.

"What did she tell you?" I whispered.

He chuckled again. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"She was telling people that I slept with you to get my position." I mumbled still messing with the bottle.

His hand grabbed onto the bottle, pulling it away from me. I looked up at his face.

"I don't want you distracted when you are talking to me." His voice serious

I took a long breath and slumped my shoulders.

"I told her a bunch of crap that she needed to hear. She's been egging me on all week, I couldn't take it anymore. Constantly talking about you, it was driving me insane." I sighed leaning back

"Would it be so bad if people thought you slept with me?" No humor in his voice

My head shot up and I looked at him. His face not displaying any type of emotion. He was serious.

"Is that all you heard me say?" I looked at him with disbelief

"I heard everything you said, but why would sleeping with me be a bad thing?" He looked at me so intensely

Bree's words ringing in my head the morning I told her about my run in with him. _Don't be one of those girls Bella._

"I don't want to be that girl." I sighed out.

"What girl is that exactly?" His eyebrows furrowed

"The one who sleeps with the boss and everyone thinks that's how she got the job. I don't want to be her." I looked down playing with my fingers

"I see. Well you know that's not how you got the job, so why do you care what anyone thinks?" He stared at me for a long moment

He had a point. Why did I care?

"I just started and I don't want that kind of reputation." I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Well I assure you Isabella that you are not that girl. Feel better now?" He smiled at me

Truth was, sleeping with him crossed my mind like a trillion times a day. But he was Edward fucking Cullen,the most unbelievably handsome billionaire and I was Isabella Swan, an average girl who made 30,000 a year.

He could have anyone, he definitely didn't want me. So he was right saying, I wasn't that girl, I never would be.

"I'm sorry if what I said to Jessica was inappropriate I guess I just kind of snapped." I leaned back into the bench trying to change the subject

His arm was still outreached behind me and I could feel the warmth coming off it. I could even swear he inched his body closer, but it might have been my imagination.

"She had it coming." He shrugged with a small smile

"So you are not going to fire me?" I cocked an eyebrow at him

He began to chuckle again and I knew I was safe.

"You wouldn't be the first to come head on with her, trust me."

"This has happened before?" I looked at him amused

"Let's just say, most women don't last long with her around." He shook his head

"Is she a good assistant?" I wish he would say no.

"Well she is does her job efficiently. I can't complain about that, but her feelings are starting to get the better of her."

"You know she has a crush on you?" I giggled

"I can't tell you how many times that girl hits on me, but I brush her off." His eyes sparkled

"I think she was just trying to make me jealous, she said you had a thing for her, but you didn't want to ruin your professional relationship." I giggled some more

"Are you jealous?" He asked leaning in a little bit more

I know mys face was the color of a tomato at that question.

He just smiled taking my reaction as his answer.

"If I wanted her, I would have her, but she is not my type." I felt his finger ghost over my shoulder

My body automatically reacted to this simple light touch. God imagine what more could do if I am basically falling over from a simple brush of the shoulder.

"What is your type?" I squeaked out.

He moved his arm off the back of the bench and put his head to his chin rubbing it. I wanted to reach my hand out and rub it for him. His skin was so creamy looking, I wanted to feel it on my fingertips.

Finally after a few long moments he leaned into me and whispered into my ear.

"You"...

Well what did you think? I promise you will get your interaction next chapter. Thank you for the love you guys are the best!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow the amount of reviews and love I have gotten for this story is unbelievable! I am overwhelmed with joy. Thank you so much for every review, favorite and alert, its really wonderful. Well a lot of you ask me for an Edward's POV, so here I am giving you one... Happy reading see you at the end...

CHAPTER FIVE

_Isabella Swan_. I like how the name just rolled off my tongue. How I would enjoy using said tongue all over her exquisite body. I wasn't sure what it was about her that peaked my interest, but I definitely wanted to find out.

Meeting her on the elevator was just pure coincidence on her part. She had no idea that I already knew her name and everything else about her. Even her car not starting, pure coincidence. Fate was toying with me, somehow I was meant to intertwine with this beautiful girl.

After leaving her at her home, I knew what needed to be done. I needed to learn everything I could about her and fast. Hacking into her life would be easy, but only gave me basic information. Her age, previous address, work and educational background. The finer points would need to come from her and I had every intention of finding a way to make it seem like it just fell into place that way.

She gave me a look of surprise once a again when I had already pulled up a resume on her, however it wasn't a resume, it was her background check, but I would insist if she asked that HR provided her resume, just to cover all my bases.

I had no particular job to offer her with that background at the moment. I ran through my list of employees to find someone I could fire in order to get her closer to me, but I came up blank. However the languages she could obviously speak would be somewhat of a benefit. I could hire her as a translator.

I threw the idea at Emmett the very next morning and his reply was always straight to the point.

"You want to invent a position so you can get closer to a chick? Dude that's brilliant!" Hummed Emmett

"I thought so." I said smugly

"Just one downfall to that Edward, what happens if she doesn't want to be apart of your lifestyle or when you get bored of her? You just going to fire her, she can sue you for that ya know." His argument was good

"First of all Emmett, I will ween her into what I like, I won't throw it all on her at once and secondly, if I get bored, I send her to another one of our locations, I think that would be reasonable. She can't sue because she would have to sign an agreement and if she opened her mouth, well she wouldn't, trust me. I make sure to get leverage from these women. Everyone has a price and a secret." I pointed out to him.

"Okay, well what is this position that you are magically making up? He eye balled me while throwing his basketball from across the room.

"I think as a translator. I think its a convincing position." I shrugged

"And everyone here knows that you speak, I don't know like 5 different languages, so how will that come off?" Another good point from Emmett

"Well I will just have to work that out myself, won't I? It will be fine, have no worries." I reclined back in the chair.

"I trust you Edward, so hey you want to invent a position that doesn't exist, its your company, who am I to say a word." He gave me a cheesy smile

Throughout the week, she impressed me. She was very confident and outspoken. She handled herself well and everyone seemed to like her, except Jessica of course, but then again Jessica never liked other women around me.

Jessica's behavior this week was unacceptable by all means. She acted as if she was a jealous girlfriend, she had no claim on me. All I saw her as was an assistant and that may soon be coming to an end. I would not tolerate her immaturity and she would soon realize that.

I thought back to the day Bella was first in my office and I watched her. I was setting her up, just to see how much of a reaction I could get out of her. She seemed very into interaction, her responses were alluring. She blushed a lot, which I imagined the color of skin would look amazing under my flogger, all pink and swollen.

God she was even sweating at one point, I wonder what was going on in her head? I was fascinated how I had such a rapid effect on this girl, it turned me on immensely. So responsive Isabella, I definitely could train you well beautiful.

However this girl was stubborn in certain ways. She tried to come off independent. Every time I offered to do something for her, she was instantly refuse and try to talk her way out of it. I wonder why she didn't study law? She would make a get lawyer.

The car thing took the most convincing, well she seemed to cave to me most of the time after going into her temper tantrum. Oh yes that car. She asked everyday when hers would be repaired, I would evade her questioning or just pretend I wasn't listening, but truth be told, I had it junked like I told her, but I wasn't joking. That car was completely unsuitable and unreliable for the likes of her. She needed something reliable and dependable, just like me.

So after Jessica had arranged for the rental agency to send a car, I decided to buy her one instead, but she would not know that, yet. I know her reaction would be extreme and until she agreed to be my submissive, I would just pacifier her with the the repair/rental story.

Why was I allowing Jessica into my thoughts where Bella was concerned, that would not do. Jessica was just a complication that I soon would get rid of. After Bella left for the day on Thursday, Jessica approached me and lets just say it wasn't a smooth conversation.

"I am so glad she is gone for the day, another second of watching her doe after you, I might be sick." She took her finger and pointed it down her throat, pretending to gag.

I don't know what this girl was trying to do, we were not friends, this was not a professional conversation and not once did Bella cause a problem.

"Jessica that really isn't your concern. All you are here to do is your job, not gossip, either you focus on that or I can put you else where." I gave her my best boss face.

Her face completely fell and she looked like she was about to cry. The girl had been my assistant for the last 2 years and she did her job efficiently, but I could find someone who could do it better. I wonder if Bella would like that job?Jessica's sind remarks and unprofessional antics were what I didn't need.

More than once I caught Bella flirting with me, however she did know I was picking up on it. Little did she know how observant of a man I really was. She was very unbalanced, I would definitely did to help her with her grace, some things don't blossom right away.

The overwhelming urge to be near her was becoming something I craved. It had been so long since I was this intrigued by a woman. I wasn't sure what exactly this pull I felt was, but I bet Bella's sweet body was the remedy.

I had someone follow her because I knew she was unfamiliar with the city and I didn't want any harm to come to her. I had this need to protect females due to some events in my life that I wasn't quite dealing with very well. But therapy was a great place to get those thoughts out there, right?

Little did Bella realize, she had an audience in the office. Everyone dying to meet her and to find out who got to work so closely with me. I had heard things and I wanted to give her the chance to decide how she wanted to proceed. I took the day off to allow the office buzz to cool off, hopefully help her build up her confidence.

However what I didn't expect was the call I received while in the middle of my massage from Jessica. I told her to call if anything important happened and I could only assume something major must have happened. I cringed before sliding open my phone. What could be so important since she knew Emmett was in the office?

"What is it?" I made sure she heard the annoyance in my tone.

She started sniffling into the phone. Was she crying?

"I'm sorry Edward, didn't mean to interrupt you, but the new girl Bella and I just got into a huge fight in the lunch room."

"What kind of fight?" I shooed the girl rubbing my back

"She threatened me, told me she was going to smack me and than accused me of sleeping with you." Sniffling more

Oh this was not the first time I heard this story, but I already knew what needed to happen. The thought of Bella smacking Jessica, well that was just arousing.

"Well you know I don't prompt violence in the work place and we are clearly not compatible enough to be sleeping together." I said making it clear how I felt about what she just told me

I heard her gasp and then she replied. "Well I am afraid of her, what if she turns and tries to attack me."

I rolled my eyes at the very thought. I had a feeling Bella got her point across just fine and she didn't cross me as a violent person, at least her background check didn't indicate anything of the sort.

"I will handle it Jessica, why don't you go home, I will pay you for the rest of the day." I sighed hoping this conversation was over.

"Really? Thank you Edward, is there anything I can do for you before I go or even after?" Her voice trying to sound seductive I think ,but she failed miserably at it.

"No, have a good weekend." Then I disconnected our call

It was early Saturday morning and I was tying my sneakers getting ready for my morning routine of running in Golden Garden Park. The funny thing that I realized was, it was just up the street from where Bella lived. It was around 5:34am when I made my way to the park. I would normally do about 5 miles around and then head home.

"On my 4th time around my blue tooth chripped in my ear.

"Speak." I huffed into the receiver while trying to keep my pace.

"Bella just left her house and it proceeding into Golden Garden park sir." Chimed Liam from the other end.

"Exact location?" I asked

"She is passing the dog park sir."

"Very good, I will take over, enjoy your weekend Liam." I hung up my phone and moved out of site of her.

About 5 minutes later she came jogging past me while I was hidden from her view and I kept a safe distance behind her. I watched her body from behind and I couldn't help the perverted thought that ran in my mind. Her jiggled as she ran and it made me think of me hitting her with my hips.

A few minutes later she sat down on a bench and I took that as my cue to make my presence known. I made sure to make the meeting a surprise and hopefully she bought it. God she looked sexy in her tight pants and top. I wanted to peel it off her body.

I stood in front of her to gain her attention and she looked up at me with a huge grin on her face. Yes score one for Cullen.

"Bella, I thought that was you." I gave her my half smile

"Edward, nice to see you." Her smile was so lovely

"May I?" I pointed to the spot next to her

"If you want to." She tried to act like it was no big deal, but her blush always gave her away.

"Do you run here often?"I asked trying to get comfortable

"This would be my first time. I noticed this place a couple of times, but I never get up early enough to jog." She shrugged sipping her water bottle.

I watched her lips wrap around it and imagined it around my erection. Oh yes.

"I jog it everyday except of course when I am out of town." Her face betrayed her once more

"I thought you had business out of town, since you weren't at work yesterday." She looked sad admitting this, like she missed me

"Well its my company, I don't always have to be there. Why did you miss me?" I let it be known who was in control.

Her beautiful blush, mm mm.

"I think I got through just fine without you." She looked at me smug.

"So I hear." I remembered Jessica's babbling

She looked surprised to know this information.

I gave a small laugh letting her know it was funny "Jessica called me after your little feud at lunch."

She looked down after I said it, don't look away from me!

"What did she tell you?" She whispered.

I laughed again, just wanting to hear her version of things. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"She was telling people that I slept with you to get my position." She was mumbling and messing with the bottle. I instantly took it form her hands, no distractions.

"I don't want you distracted when you are talking to me." I made my voice stern

Then I wrapped my thoughts around what she said, I needed answer.

"Would it be so bad if people thought you slept with me?" I quirked my eyebrow

She looked up instantly at me like I just said the most interesting thing, gotcha!

"I don't want to be that girl." She sounded exhausted

"What girl is that exactly?" I crossed brows now

"The one who sleeps with the boss and everyone thinks that's how she got the job. I don't want to be her." She kept looking down, eye contact Bella, I like eye contact.

"I see. Well you know that's not how you got the job, so why do you care what anyone thinks?" I was trying to understand why she cared what other thought.

"I just started and I don't want that kind of reputation."Her hands rubbing her cheeks

"Well I assure you Isabella that you are not that girl. Feel better now?"I gave her a reassuring smile, at least not that girl yet.

"I'm sorry if what I said to Jessica was inappropriate, but she been egging me on all week. I guess I just kind of snapped."She leaned back and I couldn't help the urge but to touch her. So I moved in a little closer.

"She had it coming." I just played it off like it was no big deal.

"So you are not going to fire me?" Her face looking so innocent

I just laughed at her, was she even entertaining that idea?

"You wouldn't be the first to come head on with her, trust me." But I would make it the last, at least in my office.

"This has happened before?"Her face relaxing

"Let's just say, most women don't last long on that level with her around." I shook off the thought, she ran so many women off that floor.

"Is she a good assistant?"How did I answer that?

"Well she is does her job efficiently. I can't complain about that, but her feelings are starting to get the better of her."

"You know she has a crush on you?" Her giggle was adorable.

How I wanted to make her laugh more.

"I can't tell you how many times that girl hits on me, but I brush her off." But you dear Isabella, I would love to hit on me.

"I think she was just trying to make me jealous, but she said you had a thing for her, but you didn't want to ruin your professional relationship." Again with that beautiful giggle, yes work on the jokes Cullen.

"Are you jealous?" I smirked at her. Oh I hope you were

Of course the blush gave away. She must be an awful liar.

"If I wanted her, I would have her, but she is not my type." I brushed her bare shoulder, wanting to do so much more.

So damn responsive. She shivered at the light contact, yes more, I needed to try more.

"What is your type?" She squeaked! The girl literally squeaked!

I didn't need to think about my answer, it was clear. I loved dark haired women. I was a sucker for brown eyes and creamy colored skin. Hell I was a sucker for vanilla as a scent, not a sexual option. This woman screamed take me even without the words. My Type Isabella? Oh that was by far too easy, yet complicated at the same time, but one word would open her up, one single word would let her know she could give into me, yes Bella, give in to me.

I leaned in close to her ear. I wanted to see her response to my words, I needed to feel her tremble.

"You." I whispered close to her delicate little ear.

Her breath picked up and she blew out long breathes. Oh I got you now my little fly. You are now in my web.

She looked straight ahead, most likely processing the information I just gave her. Her face gave nothing away. Come on Bella, say something, you know you want me. I want you, so much.

"Edward." She was breathless. She was having a hard time processing the fact I wanted her.

She turned her face to look at me and I smiled brightly at her. I needed her to understand I was serious.

"You can't possible want me." Was her response

"Why not?" I was confused.

She was beautiful and smart and so damn sexy. Who wouldn't want her? I think I needed to show her instead.

"Because I am not on your level. I can't possible be compare to-" But I cut her off by forcefully kissing her lips.

They were sweet and soft, completely Bella. God they were indescribable. It took her a moment to kiss me back, but when she did, I felt it everywhere. She jolted me in my place. I never felt a kiss so magnetic before. She pulled at my hair, giving me a full invitation to her mouth.

We kissed for a few more moments and I needed to pull away before I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and ran home with her.

"Does that answer your question?" I breathed deeply

She had no reply, she just stared at me. I know baby, you are wordless at my expertise in kissing. I have that affect on women.

But no my smugness didn't last very long because the next thing I knew, she slapped me across the face.

She fucking slapped me and I liked it! I was extremely turned on now. Her face displayed horror I assume after realizing what she had done.

"Oh my god Edward, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have hit you." Her hands were over her beautiful mouth

I just smiled at her and pulled her hand from her lips and rubbed her cheek.

"Do you know how much fucking hotter that just made you?" I looked at her in awe.

"Are you serious?" She gawked at me

"Oh sweetheart, I never been more serious in my life." I smirked at her

"I can't be whatever it is you want me to be right now, I can't be that girl, I just told you that." She was scared about her reputation.

I could understand that, but little did she know what being with me meant.

"I would never ask you to be that girl Bella. I want you to be so much more, do you have any ideawhat you do to me?" I was full of lust.

She gasped again and pressed her lips forcefully to mine once more. I pulled her into my lap until she was straddling me and god I was so hard. I knew she could feel it and I heard a small moan leave her lips. But this would not be the right time to get carried away. I had rules and I had expectations, she needed to know that. She needed to understand what I expected of her.

I pulled away resting my forehead to hers. "Bella, I want you to have dinner with me tonight at my penthouse. We have much to discuss."

"Okay." Her voice husky and full of want.

I loved how she felt on my lap, but I knew that people would be looking and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. So I pulled her up gently and set her to her feet. I rose up in front of her and grabbed her face into my hands. I rubbed her cheeks making she to look her deep in her eyes.

"You are beautiful, so natural. I will send a driver at 6 for you, be ready to go by then. I will send you an outfit also." I kissed her lips softly and then her forehead.

"Come, I will walk you home." I held out my hand for her to hold and she latched on immediately.

We strolled to her home in perfect silence. I walked her to her door and kissed her once more before jogging off. I needed to make tonight special for her, I needed to make sure I was ready, I definitely

needed this girl, soon Isabella, you would be mine...

Okay what do you think? I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow and if you have any questions feel free to leave them... Thank you for the love and I am sorry if there are typos, I am only human...


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my dear readers, you amaze me! All the reviews and favorite and alerts, each time I read it, I am so happy! I try to reply to all your reviews, its just a lot to do lol. Just thank you all so much for reading and supporting the story. I know a lot of you were upset with Edward in last chapter, but believe me our Bella will impress you, no fear and Rose is coming home! Enjoy Also I am awful at descriptions of houses and buildings, so just use your imaginations lol**

CHAPTER SIX

I closed the door falling to the floor. God Edward Cullen kissed me! He wants me! I was floating on air right now. He called me beautiful, it all seemed like a damn dream. Maybe I needed some pain to bring me back to reality. I would be having dinner at his penthouse, I wasn't getting fired!

I went to my room immediately and picked up my cell phone. It was now around 8:30am, so I figured Rose would be awake. I needed to tell her what happened, I needed her advice.

Her phone rang about 4 times before she answered. "_Hello_?" Her voice was groggy.

I must have woken her up, now I felt a little guilty, but not enough.

"Oh Rose, you will never believe what just happened!" I beamed

"Bella? Do you know what time it is and its Saturday? Couldn't you have waited like another 2 hours to call me?" She sounded sleepy irritated.

"Edward kissed me!" I basically yelled into the phone.

"Who's Edward?" Rose yawned.

"I rolled my eyes, damn she must be very sleepy. "Edward Cullen, my boss."

"Wait, _what_?" Now she was sounding totally thrown off

"Yes I was jogging in the park and he appeared out of no where and we got to talking and he just kissed me. It was like the most amazing kiss ever and we are having dinner tonight. He's sending a car and some clothes over later." I couldn't hide my excitement

"Whoa, Bella, slow down a minute. Let me get this straight, your boss kissed you, wants to send you clothes and a car? Sounds like he wants you to be his office mistress to me. I don't like the sound of this Bella." Rose was wide awake now

Her response knocked me off kilter. I didn't even stop to think of it like that.

"Rose, that doesn't sound right." I mumbled into the phone.

"Bella, I don't know him, but from everything you have told me this last week about him, I don't trust him. He seems to be moving a little too quickly. Think about it. He is your boss, the man who possess the power to end your career if things don't work out, your crossing a line right now that you may not want to." Rose spoke with full conviction.

I thought about it for a minute. None of that really generated into my head until right now. I was so hyped up on this beautiful godly man wanting me that I didn't think about the consequences of my actions.

"I'm sorry Bella if that was being harsh, it just wouldn't work out in your favor if something goes wrong. He is very powerful and could end your career before it even starts. I don't want that for you. I hate these high power guys who think they can have any woman and it doesn't matter how they treat them, as long as they get what they want out of it." She sighed heavily on the other end.

"I never thought about it like that Rose, your right. How could I be so stupid?" I felt like crying

"You're not stupid Bella, you just got caught up in his looks and forgot the bigger picture. Hell we have all done that, look at me." She laughed in the phone.

Yes Rose had gotten involved with a guy who claimed to be perfect, Royce, but he turned out to be the world's biggest jerk.

"I miss you Rose, when will you be back?" I slumped onto my bed

"Actually later today, I was going to surprise you, but I guess I don't need to now." Her sweet laughter filling the phone

"Oh that's great, I can't wait. What time do you need me to pick you up?" My spirit lifting

"I would say around 4:30pm. Gives us enough time to get you ready for your date." I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Yea, I mean what?!" Surprise clear in my tone.

"That's right Bella, we are going to play him at his own game. See you later." Then the phone went dead.

_What was Rose up to?_

After ending the call with Rose I went and took a quick shower. Even if Rose made some good points about Edward, I still couldn't get the way his kiss felt out of my mind. Those lips were burning and tasted so divine. I knew I couldn't resist him if he tried it again. Hell he could have fucked me in the park and I would have let him.

It also amazed me when he said hitting him was sexy! God I wanted to do it again after he told me that.. But I needed to reign my thoughts in. Whatever game Rose wanted me to play, I wasn't sure I could, but I wouldn't let Edward have the better of me, that would not do.

I spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning up the apartment and thinking about Edward. It was not exactly productive. Around 3pm I decided to make my way to the airport to pick up Rose.

I knew it would be crowded and I didn't feel like having to fight for a place to park. Rose's flight would be landing shortly so I waited patiently in the car. I was tapping my fingers on the steering wheel listening to a Mandy Moore song, crush. Instantly Edward popped into my head.

I seriously did have a crush on him, like a teenage girl. I counted every smile, every little flirty thing he would do. The way I would catch him staring at me when he thought I didn't see. I counted the minutes, hours, seconds until I would see him at work.

I recall a moment in the office when he invited me to a meeting. I sat in the back with my pad, taking notes. He stood infront of the table of suits and skirts presenting his project to them. He removed his suit jacket, placing it on the chair infront of him and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. With his power point he wowed the room with his intelligent.

I watched from a distance amazed. He controlled the room, everyone was on board with his ideas. His body language told all his words didn't. He would get the job done and I believed it.

Something took me from my day dream. From the corner of my eye I caught copper hair and I looked up to see Edward standing outside the airport entrance. I wonder what he was doing here. _Wasn't he supposed to be home getting prepared for our date? _Well I wasn't really sure what a guy does before preparing for a date.

Then came along a very petite girl who he towered over. From where I could see, she was breathtakingly beautiful and in complete awe of him and him of her. She flung her arms around his neck. The smile that appeared on his face was one I have yet to see. He kissed her head and placed her back down and gestured with his hand to an awaiting car in front of them. She rubbed his cheek and got in the car.

_Who was she?_ His girlfriend no doubt! I felt all my happy emotions flow right out of me. How dare he kiss me then have a girlfriend?After that actually want to have dinner with me? I was mad, but before I could get out of the car to confront him, I saw Rose exited out of the front doors.

I got out of the car and waved her over to where I was parked. She saw me and a huge smile graced her beautiful face. She came running over to me with her rolling suitcase.

"Bella, oh my god I missed you!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly

I hugged her back and she turned to look at the car.

"Wow nice rental car. Can I get one?" She chuckled

I rolled my eyes and opened the trunk to put her bags in.

She made her way to the passenger side and closed her door. I followed in tow. I turned the car on and pulled out of the airport.

"How was your flight?" I asked

She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"It was actually okay. I met this really nice girl, her name was Alice and we talked the whole flight. She just flew back from Japan, can you believe it?" Rose smiled shrugging her shoulder

"Well that's good." I smiled watching the road

Rose started opening up the different compartments of the car.

"Are you looking for something?" I eyed her

"No, not really. I just wanted to check it out, that's all. I wish my boss would give me a rental car." She smirked

She opened up the glove compartment and pulled out the papers I had neglected to even notice in there.

Suddenly her eyes grew extremely big and I had no idea why.

"Holy shit."She muttered to herself.

"What's wrong? Did you find the evil plans of the last renter? Where he buried the body?" I giggled

"No I found the bill of sale. Why didn't you tell me he bought you a fucking car?" Her beautiful face had a full on scowl.

"He didn't buy me a car, its a rental." I rolled my eyes

"No Bella, this is the bill of sale." She wiggled it in my face.

"Its got you as the owner of the fucking car."

"What?" I screeched, almost slamming on my breaks.

"That can't be right. He told me it was rental, I was there when Jessica called the agency to get it sent over." I was feeling more than confused

"Well apparently that's not what happened because its yours now. That sneaking son of a bitch" Rose crossed her arms around her chest.

"There has to be some explanation to this, I mean what person just buys someone a car?" I had no idea how to feel about this.

"I am so going with you to his house tonight. I want to give that smug fucker a piece of my mind." Rose had determination written all over her face

"Rose, I can handle it, please. We are not in high school anymore, I don't need you to fight my battles." I sighed

"Oh have no fear of that darling. I just want to shove his dick down his throat is all, you can have what's left after that." Rose gave me a devious smile.

"Rose he is my boss and I don't think I want to go anymore anyway. I will give him back the car and I will quit." I didn't want anymore drama

"I will not let you quit! He will just get what is coming to him." She quirked.

After debating with Rose for nearly 45 minutes we made it back to the apartment to be greeted by an older lady with a garment bag.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Smiled her wrinkles visible

"Yes?" I looked at her questionably.

"This is for you from Mr Cullen." She handed me the garment bag

" I don't think I will be needing it" I tried to hand it back to her

"Oh yes you will." Rose plucked it from my hands and opened the front door

I shrugged at the woman and she smiled waving goodbye. I walked into the apartment and Rose was in the living room opening the garment bag. I watched her unzip the black bag slowly and she nearly gasped when she saw what was inside.

"He's an ass, but this ass got great taste." Rose looked stunned

"Let me see." I walked over to her and examined the outfit

It was the most gorgeous dress I ever laid eyes on in person. It was a short fitted green dress made of satin. It was strapless and hit just above the knee. There was also another bag inside as well. I assumed the accessories to the dress.

"Oh my god, this is too much." I shook my head in disbelief.

Nobody ever bought me anything like this. Hell no man ever bought me anything except some cheap flowers I am sure he picked from my neighbors front yard. The only nice gift a guy ever gave me was a beautiful heart shaped emerald necklace and that was in senior year of high school.

"That's Christian Dior Bella. Do you have any idea how much that dress costs? I bet you its an original." Rose's fashion sense was way beyond mine.

I had no idea about fashion. Rose normally picked out my wardrobe for me.

"I can't keep it. I can't be this girl Rose. I have to give him everything back." I basically whispered.

"Oh no, you are keeping this dress, even if you don't wear it, hell I will." She gave me a smug smile

"That gives me a brilliant idea." She clapped her hands together.

"What?" I smirked at her

"Oh this will be fun tonight, lets get you put together," Rose pulled me by the arm into the bathroom.

It was now 5:50pm and we were dressed and ready to go. I wasn't sure how Edward would react to me bringing Rose on this date, but at this point I didn't care. He was doing some weird things and I needed answers. I couldn't work for someone like him, thinking he could buy my affection.

I saw the familiar town car pull up in front of the house and watched Stephan open the front door and step out of the car. I walked back into the living room.

"Our ride is here Rose." I yelled from the hallway picking up my jacket

"Okay, I'm coming." She yelled back.

I watched her has she descended down the hallway. She looked like a supermodel with her blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was elegant and sophisticated. The dress fit her curves perfectly and she had on heels that would touch the sky if they could.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road." She smiled at me

I shook my head smiling and we walked down the stairs. Stephan smiled brightly at the two of us and opened the back door.

"Good evening Ms. Bella how are you?" Stephan gave me a kind smile

"I'm good Stephan, how are you? This is Rosalie." I pointed to rose

"Well I didn't know you were bringing a guest." He looked a little confused

"Don't worry, Edward knows all about it." I winked at him

"That's all I need to hear." He nodded and closed the door.

We drove for about 10 minutes and pulled into a huge building. It was tall and definitely screamed power bitches. We were in an under ground garage and Stephan put the car in park and came to open the car door. He led his hand out to help Rose out of the car then for me.

"He's expected you, just hit the elevator for the 47th floor." He nodded and walked back to the driver side of his car and drove off.

"Well he could have at least had the decency to come down and meet you, jerk off." Rose mumbled

I just rolled my eyes at her and hit the button, but it automatically opened presenting me with a sexy as fuck Edward. He had on a white button up shirt, top three button undone and a striped suit jacket loosely opened with dark blue dress pants and those damn shiny shoes.

He had a beautiful smile on his face ,but turned to see Rose with a confused look.

"Um who are you and why do you have on Bella's dress?" He cocked his eyebrow at her

"I'm Rosalie, you're worst nightmare and she gave it to me." She smirked, gracefully sliding behind him into the elevator

"Bella?" Edward looked at me unamused.

I followed Rose's lead and went in behind him. He turned to look at me with a serious expression.

"I didn't think you would mind if I brought a guest, seeing you like to be sneaky yourself, buying people cars and things." I crossed my arms over my chest.

His expression never changed, like he wasn't surprised that I knew. He just followed us onto the elevator and pushed the buttons for the 47th floor.

"I have a guest of my own." He fixed his jacket so it was more evenly on his shoulders

"You look beautiful by the way." He whispered into my ear.

I could feel my face flushing. God why does he make me do that!

That was all that was said all the way up into his penthouse. He gestured for us to walk off first and we both strolled past him into a very elaborate hallway. There was a beautiful wooden table with a simple vase on it and it opened up to a pair of elegant stairs.

Walking a little further into the room there was open walk ways on both sides. One led into a dining room and the other looked like a living room, both expensive looking and modern.

"This place is amazing." I said in awe

However Rose acted like she had seen a thousand houses like this, but she probably had. She came from a wealthy family.

"It's not bad." Rose played with her fingernails

"Well thank you." Edward chimed from behind me

"Why don't you ladies have a seat in here and I will be right back. Would you like something to drink." Edward being very polite

"No thank you." I nodded my head

"Rose?" He motioned with his head

"I'm good." She gave a slight wave off

Edward chuckled lightly and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone from sight Rose pulled me down onto the leather couch she was sitting on.

"He is gorgeous. How did you not jump him already?" Rose gave me a crazy look

"Oh believe me the thought has crossed my mind." I huffed

"He sure is cocky though. I like how he got annoyed that I wore the dress. Classic." She bobbed back and forth on the couch with a smirk

"So whats the game plan here?" I asked

"Well you made it fully known about the car and he didn't even flinch. It was like he wanted you to find it and confront him." Rose cocked her head at me

"I wonder where he went. He's been gone awhile." I said looking toward the entry way he disappeared from.

"Probably cursing you out in private." Rose chuckled

Suddenly his door bell rang and he appeared out of no where. How the hell did he do that?

"Aw that would be my guest." He smirked at me

Me and Rose both stood up and waited for whoever he invited to make their presence known. I heard the booming voice before I ever saw the face and a smile appeared on my lips. I watched has Edward had his hand on Emmett's shoulder and they walked into the entry way.

"Dude Jasper and me were in the middle of an intense session of Madden, this better be..." But Emmett stopped mid sentence when he saw Rose.

The man practically was drooling. His mouth was gaping open and he just stared at her like he never saw a woman before.

I looked over at Rose who showed no type of emotion at all, but she had a certain look in her eyes that I had seen before, she was in love.

"Emmett, I would like you to meet Rosalie, Bella's friend." Edward smirked at me

"Rose, oh my god, I thought.." But he didn't finish his sentence

I looked at him so confused.

"Emmett, you look the same, its been a long time, but apparently not long enough." Rose faked a smile

I looked at them both and was totally floored. What the fuck? How the hell did they know each other. I had this feeling Edward knew something I didn't. Edward had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Now I was the one with the weird expression

"We met at a charity auction last year." Rose crossed her arms over her chest

I looked between the two hoping for a better answer than that. There was a lot of hostility between the two of them.

Rose huffed uncrossing her arms. "I won him at a charity auction last year. It was one of my parents things."

"How did you forget to mention you already knew a Cullen? Like how does Emmett of all people, skip your mind?" I eye balled her hard

"Aw Bella, you think I am really unforgettable, that's so flattering." Gushed Emmett

"See why I would fail to mention it?" She pointed her finger at him annoyed

I caught Edward from the corner of my eye move behind me. He moved my hair from my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"I think we should let these two catch up, don't you?" His voice so sexy and his breath hit my neck.

I shivered from the feeling, but remembered he was toying with me and that wasn't going to happen.

I spun around to face him and his smirk grew huge across his face. But I wasn't amused. The woman from the airport popped into my head and I needed to confront him about that.

"Who was the woman you picked up at the airport?" I gave him a pointed glare.

"Are you spying on me?" Amusement lacing his face

"No, of course not! I was picking up Rose. That's so not the point! Who was she?" I threw a fit like a little kid.

Before I realized what happened, everyone had gotten quiet and was staring at me.

He began to chuckle and rubbed his hand threw his hair.

"That was my baby sister, Alice." His amusement still in place

"Oh, okay then." I said very calmly

All eyes were still on me and I needed to advert the attention.

"That's funny I met an Alice on the plane today... Oh god not another Cullen." Rose smacked her forehead.

"Can I have a drink now, preferable a hard one." Rose put her head in the air

Edward laughed and walked toward the bar he had in that room.

"Remember when we got drunk and.." Emmett began talking again and Rose put him to a halt

"I swear to god Emmett, if you say another fucking word, I will punch you dead in your face." Her voice menacing

I actually saw him flinch, wow I would definitely have to find out all the details on that later.

Edward handed Rose her drink and gulped it down quickly. He then proceeded back to my side and leaned into my ear again.

"Well this turned out better then I expected."

I gawked at him, _was he fucking serious?_

**Well my lovely readers, what did you think? Did we like Rose? Are we happy with the turn of events? I hope so. I do not have a steady update schedule, I update when I have time and I did this weekend. I have a job and two little kids, so its hard to keep up lol. I apologize for any errors, sometimes I just want to get the story out, that I fail to read it before hand...**


	7. Chapter 7

And we are back. I got a bit of a note to put out there to all my lovely readers. I do not write stories to upset or anger anyone. I write it purely because I enjoy it. Everyone has a right to their opinion and if you are offended by anything I write, you have the choice not to read it. Now to those who do enjoy what I write thank you so much and I appreciate each and everyone one of you, the good and the bad. Criticism only helps! I want to give a big shout out to missemmett for her ideas and thoughts. I love to know what you guys think and if you ever want to add something that would help the story, I will by all means listen. I do it for fun and I love you guys so much! With that being said, let's get on with it and this one is for Edward...

CHAPTER SEVEN

I had to give Bella a lot of credit, thinking she got over on me with inviting Rose and allowing her to wear the dress I sent. But little did she know, I knew that's what would happen. Well I didn't know she would do the dress switch, but even I am allowed to be surprised at times, but it didn't happen often.

I excused myself from the drawing room I left the ladies sitting in. So she wants to play games, I can play games and I always win. I knew the second I saw Rosalie that I recognized her. Of course she was at Webster's annual charity auction for children with cancer.

We hadn't been introduced that night, but I clearly remember her bidding on Emmett and that's when I knew I had a great plan of action. I clearly remember how drunk they both got because I had the unpleasant fortune to find her straddling him in the back of the banquette hall.

Emmett lived 3 floors under me, it would be an easy ride up for him. Yes it was well worth it. Even if rose faked it well, I know seeing my brother brought back an unpleasant memory for her. That would distract her from trying to ruin my plans with Bella.

It was also very adorable of Bella to get jealous when she saw me with Alice, I would definitely keep that in the back of my mind. Bella was the jealous type.

I was actually quite amused by the whole turn of events, but Bella didn't seem to agree. Well that's what you get for trying to play with me Bella baby, you get a dose of your own medicine.

"So anyone hungry?" I smiled feeling very good about myself

"I think I lost my appetite." Bella mumbled to herself

"Well that's too bad, I cooked a wonderful meal for the four of us." I smirked in her direction

"Wait, what? The four of us, but you didn't.." She trailed off eying me

I just gave her a knowing smile and walked toward my dining room.

I knew she would follow me. The second I hit the hallway she was tugging on my arm.

"How did you know Rose was coming?" She looked at me suspiciously

_Oh because I have someone following you 24 hours a day sweetheart_.

"You drove in my town car Bella, don't you think Stephan would have mentioned another person besides you in the car?" I cocked my head at her

"But he never called you." She looked so confused

"Oh but he did text me." I grinned and proceeded into the dining area.

She looked dumbfounded standing there. Emmett and Rose were still in the other room, hopefully he would convince her to go to his penthouse and leave me with Bella.

However this evening wasn't turning out quite as planned and honestly, maybe Bella wasn't the person I thought she could be. Would her behavior tonight reflect her job? Of course not, this was pleasure or was supposed to be, but I would not discipline her for this, _yet._

"I think its best if you leave now. I don't see this being very productive." I gave a pointed answer

"You, you want me to leave?" She looked so hurt

"Yes I think its best that you do, I will see you Monday morning okay?" I gave her a slight smile

"I don't understand. I'm sorry I brought Rose, but she was so determined to come, no matter what I would have said, she wouldn't have listened to me. I can ask her to go, if you want." Her voice was cracking, _was she going to cry?_

But before I could say another word Rose walked into the dining room where me and Bella were standing.

"That won't be necessary, I think I have caused enough trouble for one night. Edward I am sorry for intruding on your dinner and for this." She motioned to the dress with her hand.

Then she turned to Bella and grabbed Bella's hand. "I am sorry for embarrassing you like this, I shouldn't have, but I still don't like him." She pointed over to me.

Bella shook her head laughing and hugged Rose. I was kind of jealous.

"How will you get home?" Bella asked with concern on her face

Then Emmett appeared from the other room clearing his throat. "I kind of offered her a ride." He shrugged his shoulders.

Bella raised her eye brows looking at him to her.

Rose waved her off. "It's fine, he owes me."

"Well if you are okay to go, then I will see you when I get home." Bella nodded

"Goodnight Edward, was a pure pleasure." Rose grinned walking out the door with Emmett in tow.

_Not my kind of pleasure honey._

Once I heard the front door close I averted my attention back on Bella. She was biting on her lip. I had come to notice this was her nervous habit.

"Edward I am very sorry about this, I didn't mean to-" I grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss before she could say another word.

Her hands went to my hair and she tugged hard. Has much as she infatuated me tonight, she was so unbelievable sexy, I had to kiss her. Those sweet and delectable lips called to me. Who was I to deny them?

But I quickly backed away from her. I had a protocol and right now this was breaking it. She looked at me with confused and I couldn't quite read the other emotion. She stepped closer to me, but I put my hand in front of me to let her know I wanted her to step back.

"I want to ask you for something, but I need you to sign something for me before I do." I asked breathing heavily

"Sign something?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Like a non disclosure agreement like we do at work?" She giggled

"Exactly like a non disclosure agreement." I said in all seriousness

Her face suddenly looked pale and scared.

"There is nothing to fear Bella, it just ensures that you will not speak to anyone else about what I tell you, understood? I am a very private man." I hope she understood

She looked at the floor and I wasn't sure what was going on in that head of hers, but I hoped she would say something before I went crazy.

"I need to ask you one thing before I agree to anything." She fiddled with a piece of her hair

"I will answer any questions you have, just look at me when you address me, stop playing with your hair." I made my authority clear

Her hand dropped to her side and her eyes looked up at mine. A brief look of lust passed through them and then was replaced with uncertainty.

"Are you married or something and don't want your wife or girlfriend to find out about us?" Her eyes reflected slight sadness

"No Bella I am a single man. Now can we go to the table and have dinner and discuss some things?" I eyed her carefully

"Okay." She let out a deep sigh

We walked over to the table where dinner was laid out and I pulled out her chair for her and she say down giving me a lovely smile. I returned the smile and took my seat at the head of the table. She sat in the chair closest to me.

I pulled the lid off the plate and watched the steam rise in the air. She eyed the plate in front of her which had a beautiful salmon and wild rice with some mixed vegetables that I had prepared.

"Would you like some wine?" I asked

"Um sure, what kind do you have?" She said nervously

"White and red, what do you prefer?" I gave her a small smile

"I like red." She nodded

I picked up the bottle of wine I had chilling on the table and poured it into the glass in front of her then into my own.

"You can eat Isabella." I gestured to her plate

She smiled and that beautiful blush filtered her face once more. She picked up her fork timidly and took some of the rice into her mouth. I watched the fork slide between her pouty pink lips and I imagined them wrapping around me.

I cut a piece of salmon and put it into my mouth. It tasted wonderful and the flavor lingered in my mouth. Bella copied my action and a small moan released her lips after tasting the fish.

"I take it you like it?" I smirked

She chewed then swallowed before saying anything.

"Its the best salmon I ever tasted. Who made it?" Her brown eyes sparkling

"I did." I said nonchalantly

"Really? Wow sexy and cooks too. Why am I not surprised." It seemed she said it more to herself

I just chuckled. We finished up our dinner in comfortable silence. After I cleared the table I walked Bella back into my drawing room and we sat on the leather couch. I pulled the NDA from my pocket and placed it on the coffee table.

She watched me place it on the table never removing her eyes from the piece of paper.

So.." She sounded it out

So.." I matched her tone.

"Well if you want to continue with what I would love to have with you, I need you to sign this. It protects us both." I looked her dead in her eyes

"Okay, I will just because I am so damn curious to know, but to be all honest I have some hesitation signing this." She sighed

"What are you worried about?" I asked grabbing her hand

This seemed to relax her and she took a deep breath before she began to talk. She looked down at our hands and I took my free one to tilt her chin up so she was looking me in my face.

"I just don't want you to do this because you are embarrassed to be seen with me and this is kind of a way for you to deny anything that happens between us." Her face looked so sad

I had to laugh at her accusation."Bella I have my reasons for you to sign, but to be embarrassed by you, what on earth would ever make you think such a thing?"

"Oh come on Edward, look at you all sexy looking and rich. Then there is me, just an average girl. You could have anyone." She said it like it was the most obvious answer

"Bella you are so beautiful, I would be nothing, but proud to be seen with you, its nothing like that." I reached out my hand and skimmed her cheek with my finger tip.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Doubt clear in her voice

"Believe me half of Seattle thinks the ." I pulled a pen out of my jacket and handed it to her.

She took the pen quicker than I expected. I pointed to where she would sign and she wrote her signature. Oh yes now we could talk.

"See that wasn't hard now was it?" I smirked at her putting the pen back in my jacket

"Aren't you going to sign it too?" She looked up at me

"I already did." I pointed to where my name was on the document

I refolded the paper and stuck it back in my jacket pocket. Now I could discuss things with her and not fear of her telling anyone.

"Bella, tell me about your sex life." I leaned back gauging her reaction.

Her body immediately stiffened and her eyes became lustful. Mm yes that was sexy.

"What do you want to know." Her voice shaky

"Everything, tell me what you like or you don't like. Tell me what you enjoy." I gave her a devious grin

Her eyes widened and I noticed the pulse point in her neck begin to quicken. Oh yes, so responsive.

"I, um, I only had sex once." She blurted out quickly then rebuttaled.

"I mean I have had sex more than once, but I what I meant was, I only had sex with one person." She was so cute when she was nervous

"You mean to tell me at the age of 26 years old, you only had one sexual partner?" I quirked my eye at her

"That's what I'm telling you." She was starting to sweat

I found this information rather interesting.

"How is that even possible for any man to keep his hands off you?" I found this so unbelievable

"I had a boyfriend for 6 years." She shrugged her shoulders

"What happened with this boyfriend? Why did you break up?" I was rather interested in knowing the answer

" I moved to Seattle and we broke up." Her answer was too easy

"After six years he didn't think to follow you?" I looked at her skeptical

Something changed in her face. She was remembering something painful.

"Bella you can be honest with me, I will never lie to you, you can trust me." I reached out and rubbed her cheek hoping to wipe the pain away

"He said he wasn't ready for such a big change. That he loved me ,but Seattle wasn't where he saw himself, he wasn't ready." Her eyes began to glaze, this was hard for her to talk about.

But I needed to push her further, I needed all information to be clear on everything. She must have saw that I wasn't going to let it go.

"What wasn't he ready for? Six years is a long time to be with someone and suddenly be unsure of what you want. What made you choose to move to Seattle in the first place?" I wasn't trying to be harsh, but she needed to see that

"Well Rose and me have been best friends forever. She moved out here about 2 years ago because she got a job with the Seattle tribune. I was having a lot of problems finding a job in Arizona with the degree I had, so Rose told me told me about all the opportunities in Seattle. I was ready for something different, something new. But when I discussed it with my ex, he had different feelings on the subject." She shrugged and I knew she wasn't going to tell me anything else

"Well that's enough about him." I pulled her from the couch

I pulled her toward my balcony. The night was comfortable and clear. I wanted to show her the view from way up here to help set the mood for what I wanted to ask. Bella's child like excitement hadn't escaped me once. She was precious beyond belief.

I let her go forward and she leaned on the balcony, taking in the view. I walked up behind her placing my hands on her shoulders. She turned around to face me and surprised me by capturing my lips in a soft kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I moved mine to her waist. The kiss only lasted a minute or two, but it was the most wonderful kiss I ever had.

I moved a piece of hair from her face and she blushed deeply. I rubbed her cheek and the blush only deepened. I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me. The warmth of her body against mine was delightful.

I pulled away and took her hand walking her over to the couch I had out there. She say beside me with such a Wimsey look in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Her sweet voice echoed in my ears

"Ask away." I smiled at her

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Her expression genuinely interested in my answer

"I don't do the whole girlfriend thing, honestly. I have a very specific taste and a very specific expectations. Not everyone fits into my lifestyle." I gave her a crooked grin

"What is that supposed to even mean? What lifestyle is that exactly? The rich and fabulous?" Again with her giggles

"Ah Isabella so much you don't know indeed. I am dominant, do you know what that is?' I watched her carefully

Her forehead creased for a minute, like she was thinking hard about her answer. No light bulb seemed to appear yet, so I guess it was time to enlighten her

"Superior person in the relationship?" She looked at me for reassurance

"Something like that. I'm a dom Bella, which means I have submissives, which are women who volunteer their bodies to me for a given set of time. You know like erotic play." I wanted to not scare her right off the top

Her eyes seemed to understand what I was telling her. Her breathing quickened and she looked extremely nervous. I hope I didn't scare her.

"Do you mean like where the guy beats the girl for pleasure?" She was actually embarrassed

"Well actually yes." I gave her a small smile

"Huh." She began biting her lip

"I would go easy on you, start you off slow because I am assuming you never did this with your previous boyfriend." I leaned back looking deep in her eyes

"I see why you wanted me to sign that now." She just about whispered

The thought of tying her up and having my way with her, making her feel so good, it was so erotic to me.

"How about I let you research it for yourself. The internet is a great tool. Full of information. I will give you some time to think about it, then if you still would be interested, I would be more than willing to train you." Hope gleaming in my eyes

"Yes I will do that. Um its getting late, I think I need to get going." She stood off the couch.

I stood up also and opened the balcony door for her to walk back in side.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" I smiled warmly at her

"I have a lot to think about, it would be for the best." She gave me a weak smile

Never a good sign, but I agreed she needed to think about this. I didn't want to force her into something she really had no experience in. I called Stephan to have him pull the car up front and I took the elevator down with Bella to the first floor.

When we reached the lobby she turned to me and basically tackled me with her mouth. I fell back slightly, but encouraged her lips with my own. The kiss ended with us both trying to catch our breath.

She pulled back and looked me in my eyes.

"I will see you on Monday and I expect a list. You will understand." I kissed the top of her head

"Okay." She nodded and walked away

Yes Monday couldn't come quick enough. Good thing I had access to her home computer. I would definitely be keeping track of her internet activity...

**Okay well like I always say, let me know what you think I used Wikipedia for my research as I always do lol. Next chapter is Bella's POV, so if you have any ideas or thoughts, lets hear them. If you give me a good one, I will shout you out lol... I love you guys a lot **


	8. Chapter 8

Well we are back for another chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support of the story. I now officially have my own Beta ,Mandilynn, who rocks! I want to shout all the people out who gave me some excellent ideas, I love you all. Thank you so much I can't say it enough. This is all Bella, enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When I arrived back at my apartment it was dark. Where was Rose? I wondered if she stayed with Emmett, but when I tried to flick on the light the lamp in the living room suddenly turned on. Rose was sitting on the couch in her pajamas.

"Well, it took you long enough to get home. How was dinner?" She patted the spot on the couch next to her.

"It was okay." I flopped down next to her, taking off my heels.

"You had dinner with Edward Cullen and it was just okay?" She smiled suspiciously at me.

"Yes, Rose. You were there for most of it." I eyed her.

"I am very sorry, Bella. You know me; I get a little carried away sometimes." She gave me apologetic smile.

Oh yes the whole Emmett thing came to mind. Answers. I needed answers.

"So, care to explain what happened with Emmett?" I smirked at her .

"No. Not really." She pulled her hair back from her shoulders.

"Come on, Rose. You owe me this after what you did tonight. I could've been fired." I whined.

"Fine." She huffed. "We met last year at some charity auction. I thought he was hot, so I bid on him. He seemed very charming and we hit it off. We had a couple drinks and … well, you know." She tilted her head in the air.

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking." I looked down at her.

"We had drunk sex. Then the idiot called me the wrong damn name!" She just about screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was the funniest thing I ever heard. Rose gave me an evil look.

I held my chest trying to control the laughter. "I'm sorry, Rose, but that is funny. Whose name did he call you?"

"I don't remember, but it was humiliating, Bella. Who would ever mistake me for someone else?" She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"So what did you do when he said it?" I asked, still trying to calm myself.

"I kicked him in the nuts and left him there." She said nonchalantly.

"I guess that was the right reaction." I had no idea what else to say.

"Yeah, then he stalked me for almost six months. Men. I will never understand them." She yawned.

"Well, I am ready for bed. See you tomorrow?" She got up, stretching her arms.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Rose." I sat on the couch for a little bit longer.

Sunday morning came quickly and Rose had left early to have breakfast with her friend Lauren.

I needed to get my research done, so I decided that it was a good idea to sit in Golden Gate Park instead of at home. I didn't want Rose to walk in on me while I was looking this stuff up. I put on a pair of faded jeans along with a comfy flannel shirt, slipped my sneakers on, and pulled my hair back in a low ponytail.

I fished through the fridge for something to eat real quick and gobbled up some yogurt. I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and my laptop off my desk and headed out the door for my morning of information.

It was around 10:00 am when I got to the GG, and there were people scattered all around me. I took refuge under a large oak tree. I spread the blanket on the grass and laid the laptop on one end. I removed my sneakers and placed them on the bottom ends of the blanket so it was securely in place.

Finally getting comfortable, I booted up my laptop and waited for Google to load. I typed "dominant" into the search engine and a million different sites popped up. I became a little overwhelmed looking at all the links.

Wikipedia had been a great resource for me in college, so I figured that's where I could start. I typed in "dominant" and was greeted with about three pages worth of a definition explaining the role of the dominant in the relationship.

It said the dominant is the one who regulates how things operate in the relationship during play, or even after. Could I really give all my control over to Edward? I didn't know if I could. Then it mentioned something about a scene.

Of course, I clicked to look further into what that meant, and scared myself to death. All these pictures popped of women tied up, gagged, and even whipped. I had to go on to the next topic, not sure that I wanted to know any more about how a scene played out.

The next topic was safe words. Were they seriously telling me that I needed to say a word in order to prevent him from doing something? There were instances where some people didn't even use a safe word. This was called edge play. I mean, can you get more freaky than that?

Then the article had another link for a section called "limits." This was beginning to be too much for me. Edward expected an answer tomorrow, but I wasn't sure that I would have one for him. He expected a list, of what exactly? My limits? How would I know if I would enjoy being whipped? I knew that I didn't like it as a child.

What everything boiled down to, in my opinion, was that Edward would get pleasure out of my pain. How was that a good sexual high? I will admit that being tied up sounded pretty fucking hot, but him actually hitting me? That was not very appealing to me at all.

I had spent about three hours sitting in the park looking and researching the topic on my laptop. By about 1:30 I definitely needed to focus on something else. As if she knew what I was thinking, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

"Hi, Rose. How was breakfast with Lauren?" I asked nonchalantly, trying not to reveal the tiniest bit of what was on my mind.

"Oh it was good, but that's not why I'm calling. You need to get home right now!" She whispered in a forced tone.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I was starting to panic.

"Can you just get here please?" Her voice didn't give anything away.

"Okay, give me about ten minutes. I'm on my way." With that I shut my phone and picked up the blanket and laptop. I shuffled my shoes on and quickly made my way to my apartment. I hoped nothing was wrong with Rose. Maybe something did happen with Lauren, but why was she being so short with me and whispering? I hoped Edward didn't decide to just show up.

I reached the apartment, basically running up the stairs, and almost tripped twice. Out of breath, I flung the front door open .

"Rose? I'm here. Where are you?" I yelled, out of breath.

"In the kitchen." Her tone was very calm.

I dropped the blanket and laptop on the table by the door and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Rose was sitting at the island sipping a glass of tea. I looked all around, searching for something out of place, something to give away her cryptic phone call, but I noticed nothing.

"Rose, what the hell? I rushed all the way home and you're just sitting there like a fucking statue." I huffed, leaning on the counter.

"Jake was here." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her tea.

I knew my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were bugging out of my head at this point.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you say Jake was here?" I asked her, not knowing what to think.

"That is correct, Swan. You get to compete in the next round." She said in a crazy announcer voice.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I began looking frantically around the kitchen.

"He claims that he needs to talk to you, but I have no idea about what. He was very vague. He just told me to let you know that he came by and he would be back later." Again with the shrugging.

I hadn't spoken to Jake in almost two months. That's how long it had been since we broke up. He had a lot of nerve to just show up here now. What did he want? Did I care? I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Was I mad, upset, happy, excited? There were so many different feelings to process.

I was having enough issues with the whole dom/sub thing that Edward had just sprung on me, and now I had to deal with my ex boyfriend? Someone was out to get me. I needed to sit down and steady myself.

"I can't believe he is here in Seattle. It's been two months since he talked to me. I don't get it." I put my head in my hands.

Rose began to rub soothing circles across my back.

"If it makes you feel any better, I told him to hit the road because you were seeing someone." She stopped rubbing my back and looked into my eyes.

"You told him?" I looked at her a little more harshly than I should have.

She flinched slightly.

"Of course I told him. I said you were pretty serious too. I hate him, Bella. He was such a jerk to you. You never deserved the way he just left you hanging." She said, looking down into her lap.

"You had no right to do that, Rose!" I just about screamed, getting to my feet.

She threw her hands in the air. "I'm sorry. I just thought-" She looked away.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to my room." I said exasperated. I left her sitting on the kitchen and made my way into my room, grabbing my laptop from the hall where I had placed it just five minutes earlier.

Why was Jake here? The way things ended I thought he would never want anything to do with me again. He was so cold and mean. I just leaned back, thinking about the time that had passed. I was over him, and he was probably over me, so why was he here? I lay back on my pillows and stared up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head, thinking about the last day that I had seen him.

It was a warm day, but then again every day was in Arizona. I paced the floor of my apartment waiting for Jake to come home. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell him or how to explain things to him. No matter what, I wanted him with me when I moved to Seattle.

We had talked about leaving Arizona and trying to live somewhere new, but every time I wanted to talk about it he would make some excuse. I realized that I was wasting time here and I wanted more for myself, even if Jake didn't see it that way.

I heard his keys jingle in the door and knew it was game time. I quickly sat on the couch and took a few deep breaths. A moment later, Jake walked in. He was a dirty mess from working under cars all day long.

"Hey Jake, how was work?" I asked giving him a big smile.

"You know, boss giving me shit all day. How was work for you?" He asked, pulling his boots off.

"I quit today." I bit my lip waiting for him to freak out.

"Why? I thought you liked it there." He didn't even look at me. He just continued to remove his clothes.

"Working in a dinner, as a manager, isn't my dream job, Jake; and I've just had enough. I talked to Rose today." I said with apprehension coloring my already shaky voice.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. We had had this conversation before and he already knew what Rose had said. It was the same thing she had said every time that I had talked to her in the last six months. She had asked me to come to Seattle.

"She just doesn't give up, does she? How many times is she going to ask, before she'll take no for answer?" He chuckled lightly.

This was it, no going back now.

"Actually, Jake, I didn't say no this time." I waited for his response, but it never came.

He just stood there frozen, but his blank stare quickly turned ice cold.

"I thought we talked about this Bella. I told you I don't want to move to Seattle, especially not with Rose. You know I don't like her." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's my life too, Jake, and you keep making all of the decisions for me without even considering my feelings. I have an opportunity to be better if I go to Seattle. Don't you want that for me?" I was trying not to let the anger come out.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want more for you, for us? It's just not the right-" I finished the sentence for him.

"Time, _Right_? I am so tired of wasting time here because change doesn't feel right to you. I am ready to go and start my life with _or_ without you." I couldn't fight back my anger any longer.

His eyes grew large and he looked shocked.

"Well, I see you already made up your mind then. You are leaving no matter what I say, so why even ask me for my thoughts on the matter?" He all but screamed at me.

I walked to him then and grabbed his face in my hands. He looked away from me, but I pulled his face closer and forced him to look into my eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I want you to come with me. It would be a new start for us both. Jake, we've been together six years, and we've built up this comfortable routine. I love our life together, but I feel like there is more to life than this." I hoped he could see the love I had for him through my eyes that were quickly starting to betray me with tears.

He reached up and grabbed my hands, removing them from his face, and placing them at my sides.

"You don't have to waste your life with me any longer, Bella. Go to Seattle and find your dream, but don't expect me to be waiting for you with open arms when you learn the hard way that it's not what you are expecting it to be." He was seething and I just stood there in shock.

"You don't mean that." I said not really sure how I sounded, weak perhaps.

"Don't back down now, Bella. You were doing so well being all tough. You don't get the right to be sad because you didn't get the reaction you wanted. We are done. I was getting bored of this anyway." He brushed passed me and made his way into the bathroom.

I heard him turn the water on and I stood there feeling numb. I thought he would come back, but I guess he didn't really love me. I wiped the tears that were running down my cheeks and walked into the bedroom.

I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and threw it on the bed. I went to my dresser and just started emptying out the drawers into it. I felt like I was emptying my life into that tiny suitcase. I took what I could and closed the suitcase. I took one look at our bedroom, the one where I had felt so safe and loved just last night, and walked out. I would come back the next day and pack the rest. I knew I couldn't stay there that night.

I must have drifted off without even realizing it because when I turned over and saw my alarm clock it was already 7:00 pm. I stretched and got off the bed. My stomach growled loudly, indicating that I was starving. I hadn't eaten since early this morning.

The verdict was still out on whether or not I was mad at Rose for telling Jake a lie, but I guessed she had her reasons. I walked into the kitchen to see if I could make something up to eat. I found a note on the fridge from Rose.

Bells,

sorry about earlier, went out be home late, love you,

Rosie

I rolled my eyes, smiling, and throwing the note in the garbage. I looked in the fridge and realized I would need to go grocery shopping some time this week. I sighed, closing the fridge door and decided to take a walk to the pizza parlor down the street and get something from there. I had become a huge fan of the baked ziti.

I went and grabbed my phone from my room and walked to the closet to get a jacket because I was sure it had gotten cooler out.

I grabbed my keys off the table, locked the doors, and headed down the road. It was a nice night, a bit cool, but refreshing. The sky was clear with stars beginning to pop out of the forming night sky. I zipped my jacket up and stuck my hands in my pockets. I walked with my head down trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

It only took about ten minutes to walk to Waldo's pizzeria and it was not too busy. I figured on a Sunday most people were home relaxing anyway. I placed my order at the counter and they told me it would be about ten minutes. I decided to take a seat and waited.

The lady called my name, I paid her, and walked out with my bag of food. I was excited about getting home to eat it. Who gets excited to go home and eat alone? I really needed to get some friends. But as soon as I made it about twelve feet from the entrance I heard that sexy mouth watering voice. It could be none other than Edward Cullen.

"Bella is that you?" Chimed Edward from behind me.

I spun around to face him and, god, could he just look bad, like one time? His hair was a disarray of bronze and his green eyes were screaming at me. He had on a white tee shirt under a black leather bomber jacket with some dark washed fitted jeans and a pair of all white Adidas sneakers.

I had never seen him look so casual god, he was sexy no matter how you dressed him. I bet his body was the best outfit he could wear and he had offered it to me! Get a grip here, Bella.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I tried to divert my thoughts.

"I was actually picking up a dinner order. It's funny running into you here. Did you have time to research?" He asked with his eyebrow arched.

"Somewhat, it's a lot to read, I had no idea how involved it could be." I answered, trying not to be too specific in case someone was listening.

He chuckled, shaking his beautiful head. "Well I hope you wrote down everything that you want to know. I would like for you to be thoroughly prepared when we talk tomorrow."

He still wanted to talk. I had almost forgotten with everything that developed earlier, _almost_.

I finally realized this was the second time in such a small amount of time in such a large city that we had run into each other.

"If I didn't know better, Cullen, I would swear you were stalking me." I giggled.

"Hm, you may be right about that." He smirked at me.

I could feel my face burning from the thought of it. Stalker Edward was actually kind of a hot idea. How did he turn me on so easily? Jake never was capable of that.

We stood there looking at each other for a while until we were broken out of our trance by a perky little voice.

"Hi I'm Alice."

**Well my little fans, I now have a beta, so let me know what you think, predictions? Ideas?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow you guys overwhelm me with the love you give my story. Whether its a review or a save, it all warms my heart. I must give the biggest shout out to my super duper kick ass ****Beta,****MandiLynn. She is helped me make my story that much better! To all my loyal readers, you all rock too. Also I know alot of you were upset with creepy stalker Edward, so I will let you know, he didn't go through her computer, Happy now? Lol. See you at the bottom...**

CHAPTER Nine

"Hi I'm Alice." She said in her sweet voice, sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm Bella, nice to you meet you." I smiled back at her.

"How do you know each other?" Alice smiled back and forth between Edward and I.

"Bella works for me." Edward answered simply.

"Well, that must be so much fun." She giggled.

"I like it, really, he is a great boss." I gave her a tight smile, feeling uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"I bet he is." She gave me a coy look.

"It was nice meeting you Alice. Edward I will see you tomorrow." I tried to walk away, but of course Edward wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Did you walk here?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Um, yes?" I wasn't really sure how to answer that question.

"Bella, it's dark. You shouldn't be walking the streets alone. Anything could happen to you. Please let me drive you home." He said in a concerned tone.

"Yes Bella, let us take you home." Alice chimed in.

"You don't have to, really. I will be fine. I don't live that far." I said.

"This is not up for debate; get in the car or I will pick you up and throw you in." Edward said in a warning voice.

"Fine." I huffed and followed them over to a beautiful Rolls Royce.

Edward's beautiful face lit up and he opened the door for Alice and I. He climbed in after and directed his driver to my apartment. It amazed me how well he knew my address since he had only been at my apartment once.

We pulled up in front and Edward exited first, waiting for me to get out.

"See you soon, Bella." Alice said cheerfully from inside the car.

I waved bye to her while Edward closed the car door.

"Let me walk you up." He smiled from my side, gesturing for me to take the lead.

As we ascended the stairs to my apartment I noticed someone sitting in front of my door. I stopped hesitantly with Edward at my side. He noticed the person too. I placed my bag of food down on one of the steps.

"Do you know who that is?" He whispered into my ear.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person, and when his face came into focus I sighed.

"That's my ex Jacob." I slumped my shoulders.

"What is he doing here?" Edward's voice sounded more forceful than I think he meant it to.

Before I could answer him Jacob began to walk toward us. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist possessively, which kind of made me excited. Men.

"Bella is that you?" Jacob echoed.

As soon as he got close enough to see Edward, and then his arm around my waist, his smile fell into an instant scowl.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked feeling annoyed that he was here.

"I needed to see you. So, it's true. You are with someone." He said giving Edward the evil eye.

"It's none of your business and you are not really welcome here." Edward said pointedly.

"She can speak for herself." Jake's voice was filled with agitation.

I was impressed, and surprised, by Edward boldly sticking up for me. I hadn't expected that.

"Jake, he's right; you have no business here, so please just leave." I felt Edward's arms tighten around me.

"Bella come on, please just give me five minutes of your time." Jake was practically begging at this point.

Suddenly, I felt Edward remove his arm and step in front of me.

"I think she made herself perfectly clear. You need to go before I physically remove you." Edward warned.

As hot as protective Edward was, I knew Jake would not harm me or cause a problem. I grabbed Edward's hand and he turned around to look at me.

"Edward, it's okay; you don't have to do this." I gave him a small smile.

"I don't like him being here. I won't leave you alone with him." Edward's face was serious.

"I'll be fine; don't worry, okay? I will see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek and he stood there looking at me.

"I'm only going because she asked me to; but I'm warning you now if she is upset for any reason when I see her tomorrow, you better hide because you don't want to know what will happen when I find you." Edward glared at Jacob.

I swear I saw Jake flinch. I was so turned on by Edward right now that if Jake wouldn't have been standing there, I probably would have had Edward up against the side of my house.

Edward turned back to me and grabbed my face, kissing me hard. I didn't expect it, but believe me it was enough to knock my socks off. His lips were so powerful, possessive, god he made me melt. I was sure the whole macho man thing was all to prove something to Jake.

Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled beautifully at me.

"Okay." I said, breathless.

I watched him walk down the stairs and get into the back of his car. I watched the car pull away from my house and then I turned my attention back to Jake.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who's that guy?" His voice sounded stressed.

"He" I said, motioning toward the stairs that Edward had just gone down "is none of your business. Why are you here?" My patience was quickly wearing away.

"I needed to see you." His expression was distant.

"Well, you've see me; now you can go." I pointed.

He took a step closer to me, and I backed up into the side of the wall.

"I need to see you, so I can apologize for how things ended. I was a jerk and I'm sorry." The only thing I could see in his eyes was hurt.

I looked down, not really sure what to say in response to that. I had waited for a long time for him to say that, but now? Did I still care? I wasn't sure.

"Bella, please listen to me." He reached out for my hand, but I pulled it back. He flinched.

"Jake, it's been two months. Why now? You never bothered to find me until now; it's too late." The shakiness of my voice betrayed my uncertainty, even to myself.

"I did try to contact you, so many times, but I just didn't know what to say. That night when I got out of the shower you were just gone. I wanted to apologize and take back everything I said. I didn't mean it. I only said it because you hurt me and that was my initial reaction, to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Bella for hurting you. I wish I could fix this, fix us." He sounded so sincere.

I bit down on my lip, contemplating his words. I wished he had come here sooner. I looked up at him, and his face looked so defeated. I wanted to wipe it all away. I had loved him so much, for so long; could I just walk away and forget him? Doubt filling my head

"I get why you said what you did, but it was your failure to act that made no sense. Two months, Jacob, two months is a long time to figure this all out." I could feel the throbbing in my head.

I started feeling rain drops on my head. I picked up my bag of food and sighed while brushing past Jake to unlock the door. He stood there for a moment, I guess afraid to follow me, but did I really want to invite him in? I couldn't leave him standing in the rain.

I stepped into the hallway but stuck my head back out the door. "Come on Jake." I motioned with my hand.

He followed me into the house and I walked into the kitchen placing my bag of food on the counter. He came in hesitantly and sat on one of the stools along the island.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"I could eat." He gave me an unsure nod of the head.

"I got some baked ziti and salad." I gave a weak smile.

"Sounds good." He replied.

I turned to get plates out of the cabinet and scooped out the food from its trays. I placed a plate in front of Jake and I sat on the far end from him. We ate in mostly silence. After we finished I took the plates and rinsed them off.

"Let's sit in the living room." I walked over to my couch and sat down, folding my hands between my thighs.

He came and sat next to me, a little too close.

"I wrote you, I called, but you never returned anything." Jake tried to explain.

"I never got any letters from you or any calls." I looked at him skeptically.

"I did, every day since you left, but you never responded. I was going to propose to you that night you left, you know. Before you laid all that on me." He almost whispered, pain clear in his eyes

"Really?" I was in pure shock.

We had talked about marriage and things of that nature, but I never would have believed he was going to propose. It explained so much.

"Why do you seem so surprised? I loved you so much, I still do. You are everything I could ever ask for. We are perfect for each other." He smiled then, pulling my hand from my leg.

I looked at him, not really comprehending the depth of my feelings for him. This whole situation seemed so out of place, out of time. There was Edward to consider now. Even though I only just met him, there was something about him. Some thing that felt so right. We fit together so perfectly, so naturally.

"Jake, I..." I was at a loss for words.

**Edward's POV**

I was surprised to find Bella at the pizza parlor. Of course, I had someone trailing her at all times, but our meeting had nothing to do with that. This was just a mere coincidence. Alice loved Waldo's and insisted we stop there before I drove her home.

I had spent the whole day with Alice because she had been traveling in Europe for the last month, and I missed my little sister. Alice and I were as close as a brother and sister could be. She didn't know about my lifestyle; it was better that way.

Alice was business savvy like Emmett and I. She had designed her own clothing line. It was a couture line that was extremely popular in Europe, but she wanted to mainstream her designs into the American fashion scene as well. Of course, she came to me for advice and help with opening a store out here. I was very obliged to help with whatever she needed.

I had helped Jasper grow his restaurant into a huge success. He had ten different locations all over the The United States. Business was my thing, and I knew how to work it well.

After dropping Alice off at her apartment, I headed back to mine. I didn't let Alice see it, but I was full of rage. A good round or two in my gym would help burn that off. Something about that Jacob guy made my blood boil.

I don't know why, but I hated the way he looked at Bella. You could see how in love he was with her. She told me about the way that they had broken up, which is why I didn't understand what he was doing there. He had no claim on her anymore, or did he? She seemed rather annoyed he was there, but on the other hand; she asked me to leave, and not him.

I punched the punching bag harder and harder. I kissed her to prove to him that she was going to be mine; he needed to see that. He needed to remove himself from her life or I would do it for him. Was I being selfish? Maybe. Considering I had no idea where this whole thing with her was heading, I wanted us to have a chance to figure that out.

I finished up my assault on my gym equipment and took a shower. I decided to not invade Bella's privacy; instead I would just wait until tomorrow morning to find out what she decided. I hoped that guy didn't change anything. I wanted the opportunity to see where this could go. I slipped on my boxers and looked out the window in my bedroom.

I looked out at the city of Seattle, feeling that I had lost all control of this situation; I didn't like that feeling. I needed the control. I walked over to my bed and slid under the comforter. I didn't need to set the alarm; my body just knew when to wake up. I fell asleep with this thought in my mind: _When I open my eyes it will be Monday and Bella will be mine..._

I was in the office earlier than usual the next morning. I was taking off my trench coat and hanging it up on the coat rack in my office when my phone began to chirp in the breast pocket of my suit jacket. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID, it was Liam.

"Speak." Was all I said.

"I'm just calling to give you my report, sir. That guy just left Bella's apartment." His voice was smooth.

"Did she leave with him?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No sir. They hugged and he left." Liam answered, sounding professional.

"Thank you Liam." I said and hung up my cell.

I didn't understand why, but for some reason this information bothered me. Knowing that he had spent the night at her apartment with her; well, that wasn't what I had expected to transpire. I figured she would have thrown him out the minute I left, but I guess I was wrong once again. I didn't like the odds she was building against me. Her shift started in 45 minutes; soon I would have all the answers I had longed for all weekend.

I mindlessly went through email after email. I hadn't bothered to call Jessica to check in with today's schedule. Jessica was another problem I would have to address this morning before talking with Bella. She had crossed a line Friday that I had warned her not to cross and she was very unprofessional in her manner of work. She was going to have to go somewhere else.

I knew the perfect place to appoint her. My CTO Marcus' assistant had recently been let go due to a drug problem. I couldn't have that in my company. It would ruin my reputation. Jessica was a good worker, but I couldn't work that closely with her anymore. Marcus was much older than I, and he could deal with her a lot better. If that didn't work out, then she would be completely let go.

There was a small knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked in my stone cold voice.

"It's Jessica, I have your muffin." She spoke softly from the other side of the door.

Oh yes, this would be the moment.

"Come in." I said.

She walked in, wearing another tight fitting gray suit, holding a bag and a coffee cup in her hand. I wanted to roll my eyes at her attempt. I knew the outfit was for my eyes alone, as was every outfit she wore. When I first hired her, her clothes were more professional and loose fitting.

She was giving me this look, and I wasn't sure what she was trying to express. She strolled over to my side of the desk, and placed the coffee and bag in front of me.

"How was your weekend Edward?" She bit on her lip trying to look sexy. _Poor girl._

"It was fine, please have a seat." I gestured with my hand for her to take a seat.

She swayed her hips all the way over to the chair and I wanted to scream at her about how inappropriate she was acting.

"Do you want me to give you the rundown of your day?" Jessica asked, eying me.

"No, that is not why I asked you to sit. Marcus' assistant has recently been let go, so he is out of an assistant. I think you would be well suited for the position." I gave away no emotion, but Jessica's face completely crumbled.

She looked at me with a dumbfounded expression, like she didn't hear me correctly.

"I don't understand. I'm _your _assistant; if I went to work for him, you would be without one." She said in a shaky tone.

"Jessica, I think it will be in everyone's best interests for you to take the position and not worry about me. I will find a replacement." I sat back, folding my hands on my desk.

"But I don't want to be his assistant, I like being yours. Can't you find someone else for him?" Her voice sounded hurt and dejected.

It bothered me that she was questioning me. It was my company; and if she wanted to keep her job, she had better stop talking.

"I'm not asking you, I am telling you. If you like working here, I would suggest you take the position or you can empty your desk. Your services are no longer needed where I am concerned." I used my stern voice and communicated with my eyes that I meant what I was saying.

"If this is about Friday, it was a total misunderstanding and I am so..." But I put my hand up to let her know to stop talking.

"Let me make myself clear about something. The little incident with Bella on Friday was not the first time I had to address something like this with you. What happened Friday is not the problem; the problem is your inappropriate behavior in the workplace. I could fire you, honestly, but I am choosing to be generous and letting you keep your job. Marcus is a good person for you to work for and learn from. Now if you have a problem with what I have chosen to do for you, by all means you can pack up your belongings and leave." I said to her with authority.

She stared at me, looking a little scared and a little hurt. But I was fed up with her behavior. She was a grown woman that was acting like a child and I was not going to put up with it any longer.

"I love working here, for you, but I don't want to cause any problems. So if you feel the need for me to work for someone else, then I will." She said almost in tears.

"It's nothing personal, Jessica; I just think we would work better in separate areas of the company. You know where his office is; you can pack up your stuff and set up with him. Good luck." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

With a trembling hand, she shook mine and left the office, closing the door quietly.

I let out a deep breath and put my hands behind my head. That went rather well, with all things considered. I shuffled more papers around my desk. About forty minutes later I heard another knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said a little more harshly than I had intended to.

"Um, it's me, Bella." She echoed from the other side of the door.

I instantly felt the aggravation that had built up during the previous situation dissipate. I straightened up my tie and smoothed out my hair, trying to sit straighter in my chair. I was ready.

"Come in." I tried to make my voice convey the control that I definitely didn't feel.

I watched her walk in; she looked beautiful, and I doubt she even realized it. She had on a pale blue skirt that went to her knees with a matching jacket and a cream colored blouse. It looked very professional, and very sleek on her curvy body. She had on small heeled pumps that matched the blue suit. Her hair was slightly swept to one side in a barrette and the rest flowed over her shoulder. She was so stunning.

She took a seat in front of me, flattening her skirt under her before she sat down. I licked my lips when I looked at her. I wanted her so much.

"You look lovely today." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, so do you I mean handsome. You look so handsome. Okay I will stop talking now.." She stuttered with a little smile.

"I didn't see Jessica when I came in; is she off today?" Bella almost whispered.

"No, she is no longer working for me. I sent her to work for Marcus Meed; I hope that is okay." I gave her another smile.

"Oh, I hope you didn't do that because of me. I would feel so terrible about that." Her face looked conflicted.

"No I have been thinking about replacing her for some time. No time like now, right?" I grinned.

"I suppose so." She nodded with a weak grin of her own.

"Would you like to be my _personal _assistant Isabella?" I cocked my head.

I noticed her breathing become heavy and her face flush. God her blush was so beautiful.

"I um, I…" She was at a loss for words.

"Mm, so you would like to?" I looked at her, full of lust.

"Are we talking about work or something else?" She was practically out of breath.

I chuckled at her and shook my head. "You can have both if you want."

Her eyes popped out of her head and she looked like she was about to hyperventilate. However, I had a lot of things I needed to talk over with her first.

"I actually already hired a new assistant; but if you want the position, I can gladly tell her no." I leaned back waiting for her reply.

"Another female?" She whispered more to herself than to me.

"Does that bother you?" I leaned forward, assessing her

"I guess not." She looked down at her lap.

"So, what happened yesterday?" I was trying to take her mind off of the current subject.

She looked at me nervously, but I wasn't sure what about. I couldn't ask her straight out about Jake spending the night; she would know that I had been keeping tabs on her. So I decided to wait and see how this conversation would pan out.

"What happened with Jacob?" She questioned.

Oh yes, Jacob again. I had hoped that she wouldn't be the one to bring him up, but this topic did need to be discussed.

"Yes." Was my only reply.

I watched her; she looked lost in her thoughts. It was almost as if she was trying to figure out the best way to explain herself to me.

"He spent the night." She bit her lip.

I tried not to let my jealousy show. I didn't want to make her think I was unstable. So I nodded to let her know she could continue.

"Nothing happened. It was just raining and this is his first time here; I didn't want him to get lost." She looked worried.

"Why didn't you just call him a cab?" I gestured over the desk with my hand and as I leaned my chin on the other one.

She looked taken aback, like she was searching for an excuse to knock down my question.

"I don't know." Was her sole response.

I leaned back again folding my hands together. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

I honestly didn't want to know if she did.

"It actually wasn't too bad seeing him, but I guess it's been too much time; it's not the same anymore." She shrugged her shoulders, making her seem unconvinced of her own answer.

I unclasped my hands and looked straight across the desk at her.

"Bella, I really like you and I want to have my way with you, but I will not unless I am sure you want that too, completely. I don't want this guy cluttering your mind." I said, never letting her know how disappointed I would be if she told me that she wanted to be with him.

"Edward, no! I want you. Seeing Jake has nothing to do with my decision." She clarified instantly.

"Well, that's good to know. So, we can get to the real reason you are here." I didn't ask. I knew she was more than willing to shift over to something else.

"So, you did your research, give me your opinion." I leaned back again staring contently at her.

She swallowed hard while adjusting her suit jacket.

"Well, there is so much involved in this type of relationship. I was a bit overwhelmed when I read up on it." She looked so nervous.

"I am not surprised by that. It's a lot to take in when you don't understand it, but I am more than willing enough to explain things to you Bella; just let me know what you are most concerned with." I said in a reassuring tone.

"I mean, like, safe words and limits and scenes. God, I mean, it seems like a whole other job. Giving up all my control; letting you beat the shit out of me." She said.

"Alright, let's start with a contract." I eyed her.

"Another contract?" Her eyes were practically bugging out of her head.

I gave a quick chuckle at her response. My life style would definitely be an eye opener for her. I would definitely need to see where she wanted to go with this.

"Yes Isabella, but this one is different from the NDA you signed already. This contract will decide what we can and cannot do. It will outline everything you are comfortable with and the things that you don't feel quite so comfortable with. I will give you a list of my own limits and we can decide between us what will be suitable, alright? I need your complete trust if this is going to work." I wanted her to know I would be accommodating to her.

She nodded her head in understanding and I pushed forth.

"We will start with limits. There are three: soft, hard, and must. A soft limit is something you are willing to try or have. You are most comfortable with this act. A hard limit is something you have tried and didn't prefer or something you are not willing to do. I would never ask you to perform an act that you wouldn't be comfortable doing. Last is a must limit. This is something in the scene you always need or I need. Most of the time it needs to be there in order for the act to be successful, so to say." I stopped for a moment to watch her face and she looked to be thinking deeply.

"What is a scene?" She spoke softly.

"Usually a scene will be when I am teaching something to you. It doesn't always have to be a sexual lesson, but in most cases it will be. I'm sure you have participated in a scene before, Bella. You just don't recognize it being called that particular name. If you have ever role played, that's an example of a scene." I leaned back in my chair.

The thought of Isabella role playing for me was such a turn on. I could picture her in a tight leather outfit, letting me whip her. Oh yes, we would definitely try that soon. On the other hand, the thought of her ex ever doing a scene with her? Well, that was something that I pushed out of my mind.

"Safe words?" She questioned.

"Oh yes, very important. A scene may get very involved. You may be mentally or physically overstimulated or even under-stimulated by it. You give me your safe word, and I will stop or speed it up." I gave her a dark look.

Her air intake increased. "Has anyone ever needed a safe word with you?"

"Never." I gave a smug smirk.

Her lips formed a perfect "O". I imagined those perfect lips wrapped around me.

"As far as your control and, as you so elegantly put it, me beating the shit out of you; there is a time and place for both." I leaned back in my chair, resting my feet on my desk.

"I would have to start by saying that you beating me with foreign objects would be a hard limit, and giving you my control is another one." She fiddled with her hands.

I pulled out a piece of paper that I had been saving for this moment and handed it to her. She took it from my hand and began to unfold it, but I laid my hand on top of hers. Those beautiful doe brown eyes looked up at me.

"I want you to read that when you are alone. It's a list of my limits and my likes. Let me know what you like or don't and we can discuss them at dinner tonight." I went back to leaning in the chair.

"What if I don't want to have dinner with you?" She said in a smart tone.

"Oh Bella, believe me, you know you want to have dinner with me." I licked my lips looking at her.

"I'll read this over." She lifted the paper in the air, letting me know what she was referring to.

"Then you will have my answer about dinner." Her smile was smug.

Oh yes, this girl was definitely going to be a challenge; but I am Edward Cullen, and I never back down when I want something or someone.

"Play games all you want, Ms. Swan, but you want me." I grinned.

"Well, if that's all for today, Mr. Cullen; I have a job to do." She smiled and stood from her chair.

I stood too and walked her to the door. I wasn't quite ready for her to disappear. I needed to give her something to really think about today while she pondered her answer. She opened my office door, but I quickly put my hand above her head and slammed it. She jumped slightly and that just excited me more.

I grabbed her arm and swung her around. I pushed her body against the door and removed her long hair from her neck, exposing it to me. I leaned in with my mouth near her ear and caressed her neck gently with my fingertips. I could feel her shiver from my touch.

"I want to kiss your lips." I whispered into her ear.

"Okay." Her voice was shaky. She leaned up in order to position her mouth closer to mine.

"Not those lips Bella, these ones." I brushed my hands under her skirt.

"Oh, fuck me." She breathed out.

"With pleasure." I grinned and dropped down on my knees.

She looked down at me as I slid my hands under her skirt. I ran my hands up her legs to find she had worn thigh high stockings. I moved my hands higher and pulled down her panties. Fuck, she was wearing a blue lacy thong. Her breathing was erratic.

I rubbed my hand over her entrance to be greeted with completely bare skin.

"Do you wax?" I asked still looking up at her face.

"I shave twice a week." Her chest heaving up and down.

I smoothed my hand over her. "Yes, I think I like this." Her eyes basically bugged out of her head.

I slid down so that her legs slid securely onto my shoulders. Once I felt she would be okay I kneeled up a little straighter. Now her body was off the floor, and I felt her grab my hair to steady herself.

I took my hands and pushed her skirt up to her waist. Her lower body was now fully exposed and completely wet. I took a quick glance at her beautiful pussy, then back to her face.

"Hm, are you wet for me, baby?" I asked before sliding my finger between her lips.

"Oh god, yes." She squeaked out.

I ran my finger up and down her soft folds. I watched her face carefully while I took my finger I used to touch her wetness and sucked it into my mouth. Her face was full of lust.

"Mm, Isabella, you taste divine." I said, sucking off her juices.

"You are going to make me cum just from watching you do that." She moaned out.

"Oh really, then this will just blow your mind." I said leaning forward placing my mouth on her hot wet core.

She immediately grabbed my hair tighter. I lightly swept my tongue up and down her slits. I took a moment to breathe in her mouth-watering scent. She tasted so sweet. I sucked her lips into my mouth. She rewarded me with a sexy moan. I sucked a little harder, and she started moaning out my name.

I sucked her clit into my mouth, and she almost collapsed on my shoulders. I circled my tongue around it a number of times.

"Fuck, Edward, I am so close." Her voice sounded husky.

I continued my assault with my tongue on her clit while inserting one finger deep inside of her. She felt so tight, wet, and soft. My dick hardened, but this wasn't about me; it was about her. I thrusted my finger in and out of her.

I watched her the whole time, and she clenched her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh Edward, that feels so good." She moaned.

I inserted another finger and thrusted into her faster, sucking as hard as I could to make her cum. Finally, I felt it; her pussy tightening around my fingers. I gave one last hard thrust, and she screamed out my name. I removed my fingers, and my mouth, and lifted her off of my shoulders.

I laid her gently on the floor. She looked at me with a hypnotic stare. I traced my finger along her lips. Yes, the same finger I had just had inside of her.

"Open your mouth." She obeyed instantly.

"Taste yourself." I command her.

She swirled her tongue around my finger, and I imagined her doing this to my dick. A small moan escaped my lips, eliciting a smile from her beautiful mouth.

I removed my finger from her mouth and pulled her to her feet. She looked amazing after an orgasm. I would definitely need to make that happen more often. She straightened out her clothes and her hair.

"Hey, where are my panties?" She questioned. I watched her in amusement, searching the floor in search of them.

"Looks to be a mystery." I gave her a clueless look.

"Did you seriously steal my underwear?" She tapped her foot with a smile.

"Looks like they disappeared. That's a shame, you will have to walk around all day without them." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's a joke right?" She did not look amused.

"I don't joke, Bella. See you at seven for dinner?" I smiled and opened my office door.

**Okay my little loves I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews. You guys always wow me with your responses... **


	10. Chapter 10

**My wonderful readers, the love you give me never fails to warm my heart, thank you all so much. This chapter is unbeta'ed I'm afraid, but so were the first 8. My sweet beta Mandi is getting ready for college, so we are on our own for this chapter. I warn you, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories, so I hope you stay with me lol. I am not putting Edward's list in this story, however I think that I will post it to my profile if you want to read it, let me know. Its Bella this time around, enjoy! Let me know who's POV you like better, I'm just curious...If I failed to mention it, this is taking place in early October...**

**CHAPTER 10**

He just stood there fucking smiling at me. I stared at him for a long time and realized he wasn't going to give in. So I huffed and walked out of his office to my own. The walk was short, considering my office was four doors down from his. Once I was inside, I sat at my desk and thought over what just occurred.

Did Edward Cullen seriously just have me up against his door and I did nothing to stop him? Hell I did everything to encourage him. I tell you this, that was the most mind blowing orgasm I ever had. Who knew what talents that man held with just his fingers and tongue? Me, that's who!

He then stole my panties afterward. That was so freaking hot. Exactly what would he do with my panties anyway? Where the a memento? Did he steal a lot of panties? Hell did he have his way against his office door with women all the time? I had kind of wished Jessica had been sitting there hearing me moan out his name. I bet that would have sent her right over the edge.

I needed to refocus. He wanted to have dinner, again. Did last time teach this man anything? I would say he was persistent if nothing else. He was right though, I definitely would go to dinner, but he could have asked me a lot nicer or been more romantic. But I guess this wasn't a romantic thing, right?

I still had so many unanswered questions. I sighed putting those thoughts out of my mind for now. I booted up my computer. Embry had his big meeting today and I needed to look over the PowerPoint one last time before we went into action.

Of course it was flawless. Edward surrounded himself with immaculate everything, his staff included. I had a lot to consider here. If I chose not to be his sub, would he fire me? What happens if we don't work out? Am I out of a job? I had concerns and I had every right to think them. He was a powerful man, he could say when at any moment and it would be over just like that!

Yes this would need to be thought through carefully. I decided to not think about it now. I needed to put my head in the game. A knock on my door brought me back into reality.

"Um, come in." I said

Embry popped his head in the door and gave me a a huge grin. "You ready to set up for the meeting? I just want to go through it one last time before they get here."

"Yea, of course. I was actually just looking over everything myself. You did such an amazing job with it. I'm really impressed." I smiled at him.

"Well thank you Bella. You were a great help So lets head out." He smiled once more and disappeared from my door way.

I got up from my chair and pulled out a mirror from my purse just to check my appearance. I needed to make sure I didn't look like I just had the most incredible experience of my life. Nope, I looked neat and professional.

I made my way after Embry to the conference room down the hall. He was already adjusting the monitor for his presentation. I never thought to ask him what happened to the last interpreter they had. It seemed like a position they should have filled immediately.

"Hey Embry, what happened to the last person who had my job?" I asked while shuffling some papers.

He looked up at me with an uncomfortable expression._ Now that was just weird._

"He found employment else where." Edward's velvety voice came from behind me.

I spun around to face him. How did I not notice how hot he looked in that suit? It molded to his perfect body. He licked his lips then winked at me. I could feel my face burn. I had to be the color of the bright red tie Embry had on.

"I didn't know you would be joining us." I said breathless.

He smirked at me. "I just want to observe. You won't even know I'm here."

"I highly doubt that." I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?" He gave me an amused expression.

"Nothing." I gave him a tight smile

"That's what I thought." He turned his attention away from me.

I don't know what it was about being so close to him,but I could feel my core becoming wet with moisture. The last thing I needed was to have my arousal dripping down my legs.

"Um Edward can I talk to you for a minute." I nudged with my thumb to the door.

He looked up at me from what he was going over with Embry.

"Yes, of course. Excuse me Embry." Edward said patting Embry on the shoulder walking toward me.

Once I knew he was coming I stepped outside the room into the hallway. Edward stood firmly in front of me with that damn smirk plastered to his god like face. He put his hands behind his back and gave me a look that told me to speak.

"I um, can I get my panties back now?" I bit on my lip

That had to be the most awkward thing to ask someone, let alone your boss. The smirk just grew. I knew he was highly amused with me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He shrugged still smiling.

I gathered myself together. I can't believe I am about to say this!

"Please Edward, I don't want to make a mess of the, um, furniture. Being this close to you, its going to be a problem." I was fully embarrassed now.

He right out laughed at me! I couldn't believe him! What a jerk he truly could be.

"You know what Cullen, just for that, no dinner for you!" I protested and tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Ah Ms. Swan, I kind of find it sexy, you leaving your DNA on my office furniture." He gave me a devious smile.

"How is that sexy?" I looked at him with an annoyed stare

He leaned in whispering in my ear. "Because that means I can smell you everywhere I go today. Believe me, you smell and taste delicious"

I gulped down hard. This was so not going in the direction I had hoped.

"But if you feel the need to wear panties, I suggest you find another pair because you are not getting that pair back." He gave me a dark smoldering stare

"Oh yes one more thing, dinner isn't an option, you will be there." Without waiting for another word, he walked back into the conference room.

He was one cocky son of bitch. Has my boss he certainly was entitled to tell me what to do, but as my whatever you want to call this, he didn't. I can play this game too Cullen. Maybe not as good as he can, but I don't have to follow his rules and I had no plan to.

It hit me suddenly and even Cullen couldn't have guessed it, but I had almost forgotten about the laundry I did on Friday that I had absent mindedly forgotten to take out of my car. There was certainly underwear in there.

I stuck my head into the conference room. "Embry I need to run down stairs for a minute, I will be right back."

He looked up at me and smiled. "No problem Bella."

I nodded and walked quickly to the elevator. I pressed the button about 5 times thinking it would hurry it up. I was afraid Edward would come follow after me, asking why I needed to go to my car. Just as I thought I turn my head to see him coming in my direction.

The door finally opened and I jumped in. He was fast approaching, but I was able to hit the close door button before he had a chance to stop it. I laughed to myself. Ha ha, got you Edward. It only took about 3 minutes to get to the garage where my car was parked.

I got my keys from Seth and processed to my car. For some reason you had to hand your keys over to the security guard when you got there. I never did bother to ask Edward why that was.

I popped open my trunk and sorted through the laundry basket. Bingo! I found a simple pair of white cotton underwear. I also found a pair of lacy black ones too. I took them just in case Edward tried anything cute.

I handed Seth back the keys and went back upstairs. When I made it to the conference room more people had come in. I noticed a black haired girl talking to Edward in the corner. Whoever she was, she was making him laugh. I didn't like that one bit. She touched his bicep and I nearly flew over the conference table to strangle her.

I tried to wipe the jealousy out of my mind. Not the place or time Bella. I am sure she is nobody. I hadn't realized how long I was staring, but I felt his eyes on me. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush and he walked her over to me. I did not want to meet this girl.

"Isabella Swan I would like to introduce you to Leah Clearwater, my new assistant." He smiled brightly

I almost died right in that very spot. She was too striking. Why did he feel the need to torture me like this? She was tall and slim. Her body was nicely portioned and her face, well it was flawless. Just like him. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was pin straight black. She had one a long sleeve tie dress that went to her knees. It was a dark plum with heels that matched. Something about her was very familiar.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." She gave me a sweet smile sticking her hand out for me to shake.

I took her hand giving her a small head nod and smile. "Yea, you too."

I heard someone clear their throat from the door way and it was Olivia. She was Embry's assistant.

"Embry, the client is here." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Okay everyone lets settle in. I will be right back." Embry tightened his tie and walked out of the room.

"Leah I would like for you to sit in and just examine how a meeting in Cullen Industries operates. You can sit next to me." He pointed to the chair on at the end of the table closest to the door.

It surprised me that he would sit so far in back of the room. It was his company after all. Wouldn't he want to be upfront where the client would be? I gave him a perplexed look.

"Is something wrong Ms. Swan?" He eyed me

"I just figured you would sit up front is all." I looked toward the floor

"Hm, no I trust Embry can handle this. It's his meeting after all. I'm solely observing." He smiled and walked to where his chair was.

I went to the front and took my place. I watched him at the end of the table, leaning in close to Leah's ear . She blushed and giggled. What was so funny, please share with the class, I thought.

Embry walked back in the room with three middle aged men. He introduced them as Charles, Alistair, and Vladimir. They were the German's.

The meeting went smoothly and I was extremely impressed with Embry. He really wowed the client and nailed the account. One more notch under Edward Cullen's belt I thought. I kept watching Edward every now and again to see if she was still flirting with him. Without me even realizing it, he had left, with her!

It was around 12:20pm when the meeting ended. I said my goodbyes to the client and congratulated Embry. I was starving by this point, so I decided to head down to the lunch room. I remembered Friday's incident and wanted to avoid anything else like that.

When I entered the lunch room I saw Emily, Bree, and Kate sitting at their usual table. I grabbed a tray and headed to the line. Edward definitely did right by his employees. The food here was like a eating a quality meal everyday. Lasagna was the special, so I decided on that. I paid for my food and made my way to the table with the girls. They were laughing and chatting.

"Hey Bella." They all chimed at me

"Hey guys." I smiled sitting down.

"Emily here was just telling us that Jessica got moved." Kate said dangling her fork in the air

"Embry told me." Emily gave a shy smile

"Yea its true." I said shaking my head

"Wow, I can't believe it. She must have been so pissed." Bree said

"I have no idea. When I came in, she was already gone." I said shoving a fork full of food into my mouth

"Well serves her right! She gloated so much about working for Edward. It was starting to make my ears bleed. I hear his new assistant is really beautiful." Kate nodded rhythmically

I nearly choked on my food. God did they need to talk about her?Has if it wasn't annoying enough that he been flirting with her all day.

"Bella, are you okay? You almost choked." Bree looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, just swallowed too fast." I said trying to gain control

The girls changed the subject and chatted about their weekend. Emily told us how she finally dumped her boyfriend Sam. She had it with him never showing up when they had plans. He seemed like a real jerk.

Bree told us that she met Seth's parents for the first time and that they seemed to love her. Kate had met a guy named Garret in a bar she went to with her friends over the weekend. She said the connection was instant. I laughed at how much she resembled a teenage girl with her babbling.

Midway through all the chattering, you could feel the air shift in the lunch room. People began to whisper and some gasped slightly. I had no idea what I was missing until I looked up toward the doorway. Of course he couldn't let me eat in peace. No that was unlikely today.

In walked Edward and Leah. She was still fucking giggling at him and he was smiling brightly at her. I just wanted to throw something at them. He was so giving her the wrong idea. Maybe he tried this with all his employees. I bet he had her up against his office door too. The thought of him doing that to someone else, well, I just couldn't think it. It made me cringe on the inside.

"Oh my god, its fucking Edward! He never comes down here." Blushed Kate

"Who is that?" Gushed Emily

"That's Leah Clearwater." I mumbled folding my arms over my chest slumping in my chair.

Suddenly lunch didn't seem all that appealing.

"That's Seth's sister." Beamed Bree

That's why she looked so familiar to me earlier. The resemblance was eerie.

"Seth your boyfriend?" Kate asked

"Yes. She is really great, you guys will love her. Hey Leah over here." Bree waved like crazy in their direction.

No!No! No! Stay over there. But of course she didn't. She heard Bree and her smile grew the size of a freeway. She said something to Edward and he nodded and she walked to our table.

"Hey Bree, how are you? Who are your friends?" She smiled looking at everyone.

"Oh hey Bella, nice to see you again." She gave me a genuine smile

"Hey." I said tight smiled

Bree introduced her to everyone at the table and I excused myself to get rid of my tray. I didn't bother to notice if Edward was still here or not, but once I put the tray with the rest of the dirty ones, he was standing directly in front me.

"I heard the meeting was a success." He smiled at me

"Yes, Embry nailed it, but I'm sure you knew that would happen." I looked at him

He chuckled lightly to himself before he began to speak again.

"Are you upset with me for something?" He asked amusement clear on his face

"No, why would you think that?" I asked shaking my head

"You just seem to be acting strange." He raised his eye brow at me.

"Its all in your head Cullen."I gave him a slight smile pointing my finger to my own head

He gave me a knowing look.

"Have you had time to look over my list?" He asked

"No, had a pretty busy morning. Work and all." I said wrinkling my nose

"You and that smart mouth. I will find a way to remedy that." He opened his mouth and I could see his tongue rubbing across his teeth.

Could he just be ugly? That would make my job so easy. Never in my whole life did I ever envision a hot boss. Most were old. Hell for the money he makes and the position he as, he should be!

"I'm sure Leah would be more than accommodating to read your list of demands." I said a little more sassy than intended

His expression looked taken back by my comment. Score one for the Swan!

"And why would you think that?" He gave me an agitated grin

"Oh come on Edward, you been flirting with her all day." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Technically its only been morning and a small part of the afternoon, so you can't say its been the whole day yet." He said smugly

"You are ridiculous." I said rubbing my head.

"Ah I see it now. You are jealous. That's why you acting so weird." He chuckled

"I am not!" I couldn't have sounded more like a child if I stomped my foot. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away/

I made my way out of the lunch room to the elevators. I pressed the up button and waited once more for it to come.

"You should never turn away from me, its not polite." I nearly jumped when I felt his breath so close to my ear.

"If you were my sub, you would have been punished for that." He said in a low sexy voice.

Shivers ran through me at the very thought of it. When he spoke in that tone it made me want to be punished. I heard him chuckle darkly. That just made it worse.

"Does that excite you Bella?" His lips lightly grazing my ear lobe.

"No." I could barely breath

He laughed even more. "Something tells me you are not being honest with me. That would be another whipping for you." His voice so smoldering

I felt my insides and my knees turn to jello. I just about collapsed, but he steadied me.

"I had no idea how much I affect you until this very moment. This is very intriguing." He moved away from me then.

The elevator door dinged and we both got in. I moved to the farthest corner I could to avoid him. He was making me feel so weak. I needed to breath. He had no idea what he was doing to me. Not at all. God Jake never affected me so much, barely ever.

He must have took my stance in the corner as a welcome sign because he gave me a stare full of lust and walked toward me. He placed both his hands above my head. My breathing was quickening. He was too close, but not at all uncomfortable. He was so fucking gorgeous, how could anyone stand to be near him without jumping on top of him?

He leaned down and captured my lips with his. He tasted so good. His scent was pure ecstasy. I intertwined my hands in his hair pulling him closer. His lips kissed me passionately and it made me remember what those lips were capable of. But too quickly they were gone. Its like he knew it before it ever happened.

He moved away so quickly to the other end of the elevator looking so nonchalant as someone got in. He looked like he was bored and I was in shock. Are you kidding me? I must have looked a straight mess.

"Afternoon boss." Nodded the guy in front of me

"Afternoon Ted, hows it going?" Edward answered back

"Monday." He shrugged

"How's the wife and kids?" Edward asked

"Michelle is good. Kids are getting big. Stop by some time and see them, they miss you." Ted smiled and got off when the elevator door opened

The thought of Edward with a child struck me odd. But I bet they probably would be the best behaved kids in the whole world. I looked at him and he smirked slyly at me. Finally are floor came and we both got off.

"Read the list Bella." He leaned down before walking away from me to his own office.

This was going to be a rough afternoon. I proceeded down the hall to _my_ office. I walked in and closed the door. I had a stack of paper work to go through, but I highly doubt the boss would mind if I looked over his list instead.

I had the letter safely tucked in my desk drawer. I pulled it out and unfolded it on my desk.

_This is a list outlining things I enjoy and would like to explore with you. Its just a rough outline, keep in mind. I can add or remove things. I would like you to write your feelings on each one next to the phrase. If you do not understand what something is, feel free to write that as well. This is not set in stone, so feel free to let me know how you feel. This is not a contract. There is way more for us to discuss. Look forward to talking more with you._

I took a breath before reading further. He had neatly sorted everything out into sections, but reading the words alone scared me. This man was very thorough in business and pleasure. So many concerns welled up inside of me, so many doubts. Could I really be what he needed me to be?

This was just an outline of what kind of kinky stuff he was into. We hadn't even broached the topic of rules and regulations. This was turning out to be like a job, all in itself.

He mentioned stuff like flogging, hot wax, bondage, kneeling, restraints,nipple clamps, etc.. These were some serious topics of discussion. I wasn't sure how I felt about any of it. Could I let him tie me up and hit me? What the hell is a flogger? It mentioned a cane, like a real cane that an old person uses? My head was spinning.

I spent a good portion of the afternoon writing out my feelings and concerns about his list. It was now four PM. I had gotten no work done at all. I pushed myself away from my desk. I realized I wouldn't be getting much done. I decided to head down to Edward's office to tell him I was heading out.

Has I made my way to his door I saw Leah sitting at her desk filing papers. She looked up when he heard my heels hit the marble floor. Her smile was so sickeningly sweet.

"Hey Bella, are you looking for Edward?" Her smile never flattening

"Actually, yea. Is he in there?" I asked

"He is in Emmett's office. Do you want me to call down and let him know you were looking for him?" She asked in a sincere tone.

"No its okay, I will walk down. Thanks Leah." I nodded with a smile.

"Anytime." She gave me a cute little look

I shook it off and made my way to Emmett's office. I could hear Em's booming voice through the door, followed along by Edward's velvety smooth one. I knocked and waited for an answer. I heard them both quiet down.

"Come in." Hollered Emmett

I opened the door and both men looked at me. Emmett giving me his famous cheesy grin. Edward just smirked at me.

"Bella Bella, what's going on?" Emmett asked in a friendly tone.

"I was looking for Edward, Leah said he was here." I smiled at him

"Oh really?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows

I know my face was burning up.

"Grow up Emmett." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Edward asked in that honey tone

"Just wanted to let you know I was heading out for the day, wanted to make sure you didn't need anything." My cheeks burning even more

"I will meet you in my office in five minutes, okay?" He smiled at me

"Okay." Was all I said and turned and walked back down to his door.

"Did you find him?" Lea asked

"Yea, he told me to wait for him inside, so." I pointed toward his door

"No problem." She smiled

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. For a few moments I stared at the back of the closed door. Just this morning I was up against it and he had his face, oh fucking my! My insides twisted and I was becoming heated. Through my whole little melt down I hadn't even heard him walk into the room.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked with a fucking look that told me he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm fine, never better." I said holding my tongue

"I bet you are." He said giving me his glorious crooked smile

He walked past me to his desk. He opened a couple drawers and took some things out, placing them in his pockets. I just watched him. He was so fluent with his movements. He looked up at me and closed the drawers. He walked back to my side .

"Are you ready to go?" He said looking down at me

"Go where?" I asked

He began to chuckle at me. "You said you were ready to leave, so shall we?" He gestured with his hand toward the door

"I didn't mean leave with you, I meant I was actually going home, I just wanted to inform you." I said feeling a slight bit of nerves

"Well if you are ready to leave, then you are ready to have dinner. Have no fear, I won't bite, hard anyway." His smirk growing

"Shouldn't I go home and change or something first?" I asked trying to delay this

"Why? You look lovely in what you have on. Its just food in a restaurant Bella, no need to impress me. Believe me you have already." He said

I totally just swooned when he said that. He could be such a jerk, but at the same time, so damn charming. I knew I couldn't delay this anymore, so I just need to give in and get it over with.

"Fine, but let me grab my jacket and purse." I huffed walking out of his office

I could imagine his face. He was probably so damn smug he got his way, yet again. How did he always do that? It was like he had some power over me to make me fall to his knees? Hell if I knew, but I was going to fight it all the way.

I walked to where he was standing by the elevator. When the doors opened gestured for me to enter first. We rode down in silence. It brought me back to the first time I rode the elevator with him. I was feeling so insecure in his presence. I even felt that way now. Would it always be like that? The ding of the door opening brought me back to real life.

We stepped out of the elevator and I turned to look at him.

"So who's car are we taking or should be just drive separately?" I asked

"We can take your car. My driver brought me in today." He said

"Alright, let me just get my keys." I said making my way to where Seth was seated in his booth.

"I got them already." Edward said stopping me in my tracks

"You what?" I turned and looked at him

"I needed insurance that you wouldn't leave without me." He gave me a coy smile

"You really are controlling aren't you?" I shook my head. This man was turning out to be more than I bargained for.

He walked closer and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Oh baby, you haven't seen anything yet."

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at him. God what have I gotten myself into.

He opened the passenger door of my car for me and closed it once I was seated. He wouldn't even let me drive my own car! He got into the driver seat and placed his jacket and briefcase in the back. He turned the car on and we pulled out into the busy Seattle streets.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" I asked sulking in my seat.

"Keko's." Was all he said

"Never heard of it." I replied

"My best friend Jasper owns it. Its one of the best restaurants in all over Seattle." He commented

"Oh I get to meet your best friend, now this could be interesting." I sat up a little straighter

"I said he owns it, didn't say he would be there." He smiled while turning a corner

I just crossed my arms over my chest and sunk back down in the seat. We eventually pulled up to the restaurant. The valet came and opened my door and I got out. Edward followed behind me holding the door open for me.

There was a beautiful young woman standing in the front. I assumed she was the hostess. When she saw Edward, this ridiculous look crossed her face.

"Well good evening Edward baby, how are you?" She just about purred

"Heidi." He nodded

"Jasper's not here tonight." She looked at him like she wanted to eat him.

"I know, he told me. He told me I was free to have any table I'd like. I want the back table." He smiled politely at her

"Of course Edward, anything for you Just let me help this lady right here.." She just about fucked him with her eyes.

I wanted to rip the long blond hair from her head. I didn't like the way she was ogling him at all. That was my job! Could she not clearly see I was with him!

"She's with me." Edward said sweetly placing his hand on the small of my back.

"Oh, I didn't realize." She gave me the fakest smile.

That's right bitch, I'm with him! Don't even get any ideas. He's mine.

She led us to the back of the restaurant. Edward pulled out my car and gave me a precious smile and took his own seat. She placed his menu in front of him and dropped mine in front of me.

"You waiter will be over in a few minutes." She gave me a dirty look and walked off.

"What a bitch." I mumbled under my breath

Edward just gave me a crooked grin and picked up his menu.

"So what's good here." *I asked scanning my own menu

"Everything really, but if there is something in particular that you would like and its not on the menu, I can have them prepare it for you." He said so nonchalantly

"Even at a restaurant you have power. Why does that not surprise me." I giggled from behind my menu

"Well Ms. Swan, you know, I am a very persuasive man. I always get what I want." I knew he had a smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see me. Was I supposed to be impressed with that information? I wish he wasn't trying so hard to impress me. Little did he know that just being with him was enough.

"I think I will have the chicken primavera with vodka sauce." I placed the menu down on the table

"Mm yes a good choice, I like that one. I will have that too." He smiled at me placing his menu down as well.

"Hello my name is Tyler and I will be your waiter this evening." He smiled at me and then looked taken back when he saw Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, its nice to you this evening, would you like your regular sir." Tyler asked

"Bella, do you mind red wine?" He eyed me carefully.

"No, that will be fine." I gave him a small smile.

"Excellent, Tyler could we have a bottle of Brunello please." Edward smiled handing the menus off to Tyler.

"No problem sir. I will be right back." Tyler went to turn away, but Edward grabbed his wrist before he could.

"You can put in our dinner orders as well. We both would like the chicken primavera with vodka sauce." Edward nodded to him.

"Right away sir." Tyler smiled and walked off.

"Is there anywhere you don't make people feel two feet tall in your presence." I asked

"I can't help if people are intimidated by little old me." He scoffed in a joking tone

"Right I bet you can't." I shook my head

"Very sarcastic aren't you?" He quirked the eye brow for the millionth time today.

"What can I say, you bring it out of me." I gave him a sarcastic smirk

"I wonder what else I can bring out of you." He gave me that sexy smoldering look

Tyler came back over with the bottle of wine and a wine chiller thingy. He opened the bottle and poured wine into both our glasses. Edward thanked him and he walked off.

"So Isabella, have you gone over the list." He asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes I did." I picked up my glass and took a big gulp.

"Slow down there. I want you coherent for this conversation." He smiled over his rim

I picked up my purse from the table. I fished through it for the piece of white paper.

"Here." I said handing him the paper.

He took it from my hand making sure he brushed my finger tips. I, of coursed gasped. He knew his touch did things to me. He didn't play fair.

"Hm, very interesting." He said more to himself while he read the paper.

I bit on my lip. I was nervous and scared at the same time. He looked up from the paper and folded it back up. He stuffed it into his jacket pocket and folded his hands in front of him. He watched me intently before saying a word.

"The list is blank. Why?" He asked.

**I felt like this was getting a wee bit lengthy, so I wanted to save the rest of it for the next chapter, which I am working on right now lol. Let me know what you all think and thank you all for the love...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back my precious readers! We will pick back up where we left off last chapter. Sorry if it seems like it took me a while to get this out to you, but I was working on another story of mine, plus we lost power and I got a virus on my computer and I had to ask my sister to beta for me because my other beta is busy with school. It's been hectic, lol. But here we are now. I'm going with Edward at first and finish with Bella...**

**CHAPTER 11**

"The list is blank. Why?" I asked feeling some concern.

Normally you give a woman a list and she will write down things. Hell Makenna basically let me do anything I wanted to her. Her reply to my list was simple and she wrote it in big red letters, do me Edward. It was all the motivation I needed.

But Bella, she was quite the opposite of any female I had pursued. She clearly wanted me, but in the same tone, she was afraid of giving in to me. I would definitely need to help her out with that.

"I didn't know what a lot of the stuff was and to be honest, I don't think I want to know." She looked at me with apparent nerves

"I assure you Ms. Swan, nothing I do would ever hurt you in a bad way. Just let me explain some of it to you and maybe you will change your mind." I sat back evaluating her.

"We need to sort other things out first before I even consider anything you have to offer." She was trying to sound in control. That was definitely a turn on for me.

"Well please, let's have it then." I took a sip of my wine.

"This morning in your office, I mean, how many times have you done that?" Her curiosity was peaking more than I liked.

"Done what exactly?" I asked in amused tone.

Her face flamed red and I must admit, I imagined other parts of her creamy body the same shade.

"Had a girl up against your office door?" Her embarrassment was too entertaining.

"I have actually never brought a woman to my office. At least not someone I was having sexual relations with." I smirked at her.

If I didn't think she could go any redder, I was definitely mistaken.

"How many subs have you had?" She grabbed her wine glass downing what was left in it.

I leaned in and poured more wine in her glass. I figured she needed the liquid courage. I wanted her to speak her mind. I needed to know all her fears. I didn't want to trick her into being with me. I wanted her to want it too.

"I have had a few." I smiled at her.

"What's a few Edward?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"Why does it matter?" I challenged her.

"Because I told you how many people I have slept with, at least, you could do the same." She took another sip of her wine.

Before I could answer her question, Tyler came back with our dinner. He placed each plate in front of us. He asked if we needed anything and I asked for another bottle of wine.

Once he was out of view I picked up my fork and knife and cut off a piece of the chicken. It tasted divine and I chewed it before answering Bella's question.

"Well Bella, considering you have only had sex with one man your whole life, it's not much of a comparison. The question you should be asking isn't how many subs I've had, but how long I've been a dom." I took another bite of my chicken.

I watched her contemplate it in her head as she ate her food. After thinking it through, she kept opening her mouth, then closing it.

"How long have you been a dom then Edward?" She looked so cute when she was frustrated.

"Since I was 21, so I guess that would be seven years." I grinned at her.

"What made you choose to be a dom?" She eyed me while shoving more food in her mouth.

I twirled the wine around in the glass debating my answer.

"I dated someone in college who was experienced in it. I liked it and I wanted to learn how to be like her." I said simply

"You were a submissive?" She exclaimed with her eyes nearly bulging from her face.

"I was never a real true sub. We like to call it a power exchange. She trained me to be a dom while I played the role of a sub." I replied with an indulgent smile.

"So what happened once you were trained? Did she let you be the dom and her the sub or however it works?" She nibbled on a piece of bread.

"Once I learned enough from her about the lifestyle and felt I was able to try it on my own, the contract ended." I stuck a fork full of food into my mouth.

"The contract ended, what does that mean?" She looked at me with skeptical eyes.

"We had a written agreement of how long we would, let's say, play together. Once that time frame was up, we parted ways."

"It was that easy for you? I mean, didn't you have feelings for her? Was it that simple just to walk away?" her voice was shaky.

"Bella, having a sub is not the same as having a girlfriend. It's a limited relationship. We only play certain times of the week, mostly weekends. It's about getting pleasure from each other, not about falling in love." I looked at her to see how my answer must have affected her.

"You didn't answer the question Edward." she mumbled.

"I cared for her. She taught me a lot. But she had other priorities in her real life that didn't include me." I finished eating the rest of my food.

"So you did have feelings for her? Like were you in love with her?" Bella asked as she took another long gulp of her wine.

"I met her when I was 18 years old Bella. She was older, more experienced in things, so maybe at the time I thought I loved her, but in love, no. I've never been in love with anyone." I wanted to change the direction of this conversation.

Talking about my past wasn't something I was strongly agreeable to right now. I wanted to focus on the present and that was getting Bella in my bed.

"So have you ever collared a sub?" her big brown eyes looking deeply at me.

"Never collared anyone either." I was finally finished with my meal.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" I wanted to get back on track.

"How long do you normally have a submissive for? I mean, when was the last time you had a sub?" She bit on her lip.

_God if that wasn't the most alluring thing. _

"I normally have a sub for about three months. My last contract ended two weeks ago." I wiped the corners of my mouth with my napkin.

"Two weeks ago?" she almost spit her wine all over the table.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"Of course it does! I mean how many girls do you go through and how quickly do you pick up a new one?" her voice rising slightly.

"First, bring your volume down a few notches. She wasn't my sub very long and it wasn't working out, so we ended the contract. I normally get a new sub after I have dismissed one about a week or two later." I shrugged

"Edward, don't you think that's a bit much?" she asked

"Well it all depends on how long I keep them." I was ready to get the check and go somewhere else.

She looked as if she was calculating something in her head. Her face suddenly looked worried.

"You have at least 4 subs a year. God knows maybe more." her voice accusing.

"I told you, it's not like having a girlfriend." I sipped the last of my wine.

"I think I've lost my appetite." She shoved herself away from the table and stood up.

I stood up as well.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I need to use the ladies room. Then I would like to go home." she said walking toward the rest room.

I waved Tyler over and handed him a hundred dollar bill for his tip. I didn't have to pay for the food, it was on the house courtesy of Jasper. I pulled out my phone and texted Garrett to retrieve me from Bella's apartment. I got our jackets and waited by the bathroom for her to come out.

She came walking out with a flustered expression on her face. I handed her the jacket and gestured toward the front. Dinner didn't go exactly as I planned, but I still had hope the night would end well. We waited in silence for the valet to get her car. She swayed on her heels back and forth. I assumed this was a nervous habit.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she replied looking straight ahead.

"Would you like to go for a drive before I take you home?" I asked hoping she would agree

"I really just want to go home Edward." She still wouldn't look at me.

"Okay." was all I could come up with.

The car finally arrived and I helped her into her seat. We drove in silence once more. When we arrived at her apartment I waited for her to say something, anything. Since I figured that wasn't going to happen yet, I took the initiative to speak.

"What are you thinking?" I asked leaning over to get a better look at her face.

"I'm thinking how to say this to you without insulting you." She rubbed her face with her hands.

"What could you possibly say that would insult me?" I smirked at her

That's when she turned and looked at me, a mix of emotions playing on her beautiful face. Her eyes looked down. I put my finger under her chin so our eyes could meet.

"I can't be your sub Edward. I'm not that girl. What happens when you get bored of me? You will just send me away and think nothing of it. I'm the type of girl. I like someone who will want more than just my body. Plus I like my job. I don't want to lose it." Her eyes were so sad

"If you agreed to be my sub Bella, I would not allow it to affect our professional relationship. I would like to get to know you in other ways." I tried to sound reassuring

"I want a boyfriend type, not a playmate. I am more than sure you would be the best damn playmate ever but it wouldn't be enough for me." she said softly

"I don't do girlfriends Bella, I never did. I'm sorry." I didn't really know what to say

"Will…will me not being your sub, does that mean you are going to fire me?" her eyes glazing over with tears.

She was such a sweet and enticing young woman, I wasn't even thinking about how it would affect her. I didn't want her to think I was going to just use her and then destroy her career. No, I would never be that heartless.

"Of course not Bella, you deserve the job you have." I smiled again to help ease the tension building in the car

"I'm sorry Edward, I have to decline. I also have a request. Would it be possible for me to get an office on another floor? I mean it just would be kind of awkward seeing you all the time, after this." her face giving her away.

I will admit that I felt a bit insulted. She was right, she was trying not to do that very thing and she had. But I was a respectful man and I would bid her this.

"If that's what you want. I could set you up in the operation unit. I think they could use someone like you down there." I gave my best fake smile.

I honestly didn't want her to go to another floor. Hell I made up a position just to have her closer to me. But she was just a girl and there were many of them I could replace her with. I realize I wouldn't fight her on this.

"Thanks. That would great." she gave a small smile.

She opened her car door and I got out and walked to her side. She looked up at me with pure amazement on her face.

I gave her my best smile and rubbed my hands across her rosy cheeks. She instinctively leaned into my touch. I moved in for a kiss and made sure it was on that would curl her toes. She grabbed onto my face and pulled me into her. I swear it was like we were eating each other's faces off.

I moved away quickly and examined her face. She looked hypnotized and I knew I did what I aimed to do. She was a definite goner.

"Here are your car keys." I handed over her keys

She came out of her trance and took them from my hand. I gave her one last smile and walked across the street where Garrett had been parked. I didn't honestly notice him there until I turned my head. But I figured this was my perfect exit route.

She gave me a small wave as she climbed the stairs of her apartment. I waited until she was in the door before getting into the car.

"Let's go." I ordered Garrett once I was inside.

I sat back in my seat and went over the nights events in my head. This so didn't go the way I planned. I had to regroup. We drove the rest of the way home in silence.

**(Bella)**

It had been two weeks since I told Edward I couldn't be his sub. He took it better than I expected. Actually he took it too fucking good. I was so frustrated at how calm he acted. It was like he didn't even care. Why was I stressing over this? It's not like it matters. I'm sure he moved on to the next girl who probably was willing to be everything he wanted her to be. Why couldn't I be that?

I could have tried to just have fun with him for a little while and be grateful someone of his status wanted me. What am I saying? I'm an amazing person, he is the one who needs to be grateful he got a chance to taste me. Lord I need to stop this now!

I was completely obsessed with Edward. There was no way around it. I tried my best to fight it, but the more I did, the less it seemed to do anything. Even being on a whole other floor, I couldn't get him out of my head. Maybe I need to give back the car? Yeah right. Then I would have to take the bus every morning.

This new position was a little less intriguing than working upstairs with the big boys, but at least it didn't mean seeing him all the time. It wasn't that glamorous, but it was busy work for sure. It paid pretty well, so who was I to complain? He did what I asked him to do, so why am I so miserable?

I know why because I want to be able to see him hovering over me all the time. It was nice, I will have to admit. Every time I turned a corner, he was there. I missed seeing him.

But in the last two weeks I hadn't seen a glimpse of him. I thought maybe he would miss me too. That he would make up some phony excuse to come to this floor. Not that he had to. It was his company so who would question him coming here?

However Alec, that would be one of the project leaders, mentioned how Cullen never comes down here. I sighed. I needed to get my work done. Weirdly enough, with my new hobby of mentally stalking Edward, I was very productive. Maybe if I was doing a great job he would pick up on it and pay a visit.

I dragged myself away from my desk for lunch. I never thought I would dread going to lunch, but it seemed I did. Leah sat with us now. I actually was finding out she was a really nice person. She barely ever talked about working for Edward. I was grateful for that.

I made my way to the lunch line grabbing a sandwich and a soda. As I went to approach the table I was stopped dead in my tracks. There he was in all his sex god glory. He had on a white button down shirt with no tie and the sleeves were rolled up. His slacks were a dark black and he had on those shiny shoes I loved so much. His hair was disarray, like someone just grabbed onto it. _I wanted to grab on to it._ It was the first time I had seen him in two weeks.

I barely noticed Emmett walking beside him. They were deep in their conversation. Edward looked so carefree laughing at whatever Emmett was telling him. He hadn't seen me yet and I was hoping to get away before he did. I wasn't sure what would happen when we finally did see each other. Would he notice me and talk to me? Or would be blow me off? I figured I could try to run out before he saw me, but that was unlikely considering he was in the path of the entrance.

I did my best to make it to my table before he noticed me. I put my head down while I carried my tray in the direction of the table. Kate and Emily were already seated. Bree was on the lunch line. I quickly made it to my seat and placed the tray on the table.

I unwrapped my sandwich while the girls chatted idly amongst themselves. I watched Edward from the corner of my eye as he made his way through the lunch line. I wondered why he didn't call ahead and have it waiting for him. Was it normal for a CEO to have lunch with his employees? I didn't know.

He was oblivious to my presence. They got their lunch and exited out without a single glance back. It hurt like hell. I mean we only knew each other a week before all this so why did I care so much? There was some type of connection between us that I couldn't quite place. I needed to find a way to distract myself.

After a very uneventful lunch, I went back to work. I spent the afternoon going over transcripts for some unknown company. It was all very boring busy work. I decided around 2:30pm that I needed some fresh air. So I got on the elevator and pushed it to go down. I wasn't really paying too much attention to the numbers or to the fact that I was indeed going up.

Once the bell dinged I went to get off and realized I was on the top floor, I was on Edward's floor. With my luck, he was standing by Leah's desk talking to some guy. They were smiling and laughing. When they heard the door open, both of them looked into my direction.

When Edward looked at me the happy look on his face went to one of surprise. For some reason it made blush. I assumed the other guy saw Edward's expression and turned to look to see what happened.

Once I saw the other guys face, I was immediately taken aback. He was very handsome. Not as handsome as Edward, but damn near close to. He had sandy blond hair and some bright blue eyes. They reminded me of Rose's eyes. He was about Edward's height and build. I wondered who he was. How did I never notice him before if he worked on this level?

I finally got myself together and pushed the close door button, but it wasn't fast enough because I heard Edward call my name. I put my hand in the door to stop it from shutting and he smiled at me. God he was so damn sexy.

"Bella, come here for a minute. I would like you to meet someone." He waved me over to where he was standing.

I nodded to let him know I would and I moved to his side. He smelled so good I wanted to rip his clothes off. I had to stop myself mentally to recalculate what I had on. I hope I looked descent. Yes today I had on my navy skirt with a light blue blouse. It was appropriate and professional

"I'd like you to meet Reilly Biers. He is my operation manager for our Chicago location." Edward gave me that smile that always melted my insides.

"Nice to meet you Reilly, I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure Bella. I've heard great things about you from both Edward and Emmett." his smile was like pure sunshine.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"Of course, Edward knows how to pick a good seed. That is why he is a rich bastard." he smiled smacking Edward on the back.

I was a little shocked how comfortable the two of them were acting. It was nice to see Edward happy though. His smile did wonders for the universe.

"Reilly here was my college roommate. We have been great friends for a long time." Edward said patting Reilly's shoulder

"Well that's great that you can work together. I was actually heading down stairs. The stupid elevator went up for some reason. Reilly it was nice to meet you. Edward, have a good day." I smiled and walked over to the elevator.

"Bella wait, I was about to leave. I will ride down with you." Reilly called from behind.

"Okay sure." I smiled at him.

However, the look of displeasure was clear on Edward's face. I wonder what that was all about?

They said their goodbyes, but even when Reilly walked toward me Edward didn't move. He just stared with this glare and I had a good feeling it wasn't meant for me. The elevator opened and we both got on. I watched Edward's face disappear through the crack of the door.

I turned to look at Reilly and he smiled brightly at me. No words were spoken all the way down. He held the door for me when we walked off and out to the front of the building. I took a seat on the bench in the front and he stood looking down at me.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a minute?" Reilly asked.

"Sure help yourself." I gave back a small laugh.

"Edward says you haven't lived in Seattle long. Where are you from originally?" he asked sweetly.

"It seems I have been the topic of discussion today haven't I?" I joked with him.

"Well it wasn't anything bad, I can assure you. I was impressed with how we obtained our latest company. When Edward told me it was you and Embry, I was thoroughly impressed. I wanted to meet this amazing Bella for myself." he gave me a genuine smile

I blushed. Edward thought I was amazing. He was telling people about me! Why was this making me so excited? It shouldn't be. It was a professional compliment.

"How long will you be in Seattle? By the way I'm from Phoenix." I nodded

"Well that is a definite climate change, isn't it?" he laughed. I must say the sound was very pleasing to my ears

"My best friend lives here and bugged me for a really long time to live with her, so here I am." I said

"Interesting, I will be in Seattle for a while. I'm trying to clean up some issues Edward's acquired with one of the companies he bought. If I am not being too forward, would you like to grab lunch or even dinner some time while I am here?" his expression seemed hopeful.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. My chances with Edward weren't going to change and I needed to let that crush go. Reilly might be different, but what if they are into the same things? Edward did mention he learned all this dom stuff in college, but maybe Reilly wasn't like that.

"I don't know." I said softly

"I promise it will be a polite lunch or dinner, whatever you prefer. I am a complete gentleman, I swear!" He chuckled

I had to smile at his effort. He was trying to be charming. I hadn't dated since Jake and the thing with Edward, well, it was over.

"Sure, that would be fine."

"Great, do you have a cell phone? I can give you my number and you can call me so we can set something up." he asked a little too eager.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. He programmed his number into my cell and I did the same with his. We parted ways and I went back inside. Reilly promised to call me sometime this week, but I wasn't holding my breath.

He was very attractive, but he was a good friend of Edward's and that meant he might be into the same stuff Edward was. I wasn't ready for that kind of torture so quickly. I made my way to my office and to my surprise I found Edward sitting at my desk with his feet propped up.

He gave me a smirk and swayed back and forth on the rolling chair.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I heard a rumor you never frequent this floor." I said staring down at him with my hands on my hips

"I can frequent whatever floor I wish, it's my company." he smirked.

"What can I do for you?" I asked feeling impatient, but happy at the same time.

I was going through withdrawal not seeing him and now it had been three times today. I couldn't get enough.

"I just wanted to inform you about the Halloween party I'm hosting. I hope you will come. It's always a lot of fun. You get to dress up and so forth." he said

"I thought we discussed this already Edward, I can't do-" But he raised his hand to stop me from saying the next line.

"It's a company party Bella. All employees are invited. I just wasn't sure if you knew about it. I like to keep you in the loop." he smiled at me.

How do you argue with that logic? You don't that's how. I just sighed in defeat.

"I heard about it, but thanks for letting me know personally. Will you be bringing a date?" I blurted out.

I heard him chuckle. I looked at him and he was now standing up from the chair, moving to the side of the desk I was on. He looked at me for a moment before responding.

"Does it bother you if I do?" he asked quirking his eyebrow at me.

Yes it bothered me. It bothered me terribly, but I couldn't say that out right.

"It's really none of my business, so." I trailed off.

"Well then why did you ask?" he looked overly amused.

"I don't know." I sighed again.

"Are _you _bringing a date?" he asked me.

"I don't really like parties, so I may not even go." I said.

"You must come, I throw incredible parties." he grinned at me.

"I will let you know." I gave a smirk of my own.

"Please do." he said in a sexy voice.

"Reilly is nice by the way." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes he is a great business man. I've known him a long time." .

"You mentioned earlier he is a college friend, does that mean..." I couldn't even ask him

"No Bella, he isn't a dom too, at least, not that I am aware of."

I blew out a sigh of relief. Now maybe I could actually like the guy. Edward eyed me oddly and I wasn't sure why.

"Do you like him?" Edward asked giving no emotion away.

"He seems like an okay guy, he gave me his number." I nodded.

Edward's face fell slightly. I wasn't sure exactly, but it was the same look he had when Reilly offered to ride down with me earlier.

"Are you going to call him?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"Does that bother you?" I countered back his own comment.

But unlike him, he actually gave an honest answer.

"Of course it bothers me." he said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Why?" I asked feeling confused.

He hadn't bothered to speak to me in two weeks. All of sudden he is acting jealous. _Jealous? _I just realized he was jealous. Oh this just got so exciting, I thought to myself.

"Really Bella, do I need to answer that?" he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Are you jealous because he gave me his number or are you jealous because he might get to sleep with me and you won't?" I eyed him carefully.

He let out a dark laugh that kind of made me scared. He walked closer to me looking me dead in my face.

"Oh Isabella, he will never get that far, trust me." His smoldering eyes burned right through me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said breathless

"It means he is not going to have an opportunity to fuck you." he said with authority.

I gasped. God could he just stop being so fucking hot for one second. He stepped even closer to me. I stumbled back into the wall near my door. He gave me a devious smirk and leaned into my ear.

"You should have said yes." his voice low and husky.

But before I could reply, he was already gone. He had just walked away and out the door. The jerk walked away! I tried to regain my dignity before anyone came in. I flopped down into my chair and began finishing up some of the work I started earlier.

By the time 5:30pm came along, I was more than ready to leave. It was Tuesday night. I was meeting Rose for dinner at some cafe by her building. Since she only worked a few blocks away, it seemed I would just walk the distance. I told Seth I would come back for my car later. Rush hour was such a bitch in this city, so I figured Rose and I would make it back over here afterward.

I was sitting in Gusset's cafe waiting for Rose. She just texted me letting me know she was leaving her desk. I was checking my email on my phone when it began to vibrate. I looked to see I had a text message. I opened it up and it was from Reilly.

_Hey Bella just wanted to tell you it was nice talking to you earlier. Hope we can make plans to see each other soon._

I smiled reading the message. I didn't expect him to contact me so soon or even at all. I just thought he was being polite. It was a nice diversion from thinking about Edward. I texted him back

_It was nice talking to you too. How was your day?_

"_It was perfect since I got to meet you. Are you free for dinner tomorrow?_

I smiled after reading what he wrote. He was already asking me out on a date. Then I remembered what Edward said earlier. _He won't have the opportunity to fuck you. _It finally sunk in, what he meant. He really thought he had that much power over me? Or was he just that confident that I wouldn't let it go that far.

I decided to text Reilly back and let him know I would love to have dinner with him. He said he was excited and he would call tomorrow with the details. I put down the phone just in time to see Rose approaching the table.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late. God the news never stops." She sighed taking the seat in front of me.

"It's okay, I didn't wait that long. So I guess hard day?" I laughed picking up the menu.

"Just another day in paradise." she rolled her eyes. "Did you order yet?" She asked picking up her menu.

"No I was waiting on you."

We sat at the cafe for about an hour. Rose broke down her day for me, telling how her boss was giving her a hard time on a story she had been working on. I hadn't mentioned the whole thing that went down with Edward.

After the night I told him I couldn't be his sub I simple told Rose I wasn't going to date him because I didn't want to ruin our professional relationship. She offered to beat his ass, but I politely declined on that.

We made our way back to Cullen Industries to retrieve my car. It was about 7:30pm. The sun was fading into the night as we approached the parking garage. Frank was in the security booth. He was the night guard. He handed me my keys. Rose and I made our way to my car and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Edward leaning against my car.

"What the fuck Edward, you nearly gave me a damn stroke." I yelled at him.

His expression was twisted in a scowl. He looked pissed, but I didn't really care.

"I was leaving and noticed your car was still here. I went and asked security if they saw you and they said they didn't. I thought you got kidnapped or something. I had to check my security footage to make sure you didn't." He said in a very unpleasant tone.

"Well I'm perfectly fine, okay? Now you can go back to your busy life. I mean seriously, are you like this with all your employees?" I asked in my most sarcastic tone.

"I was just worried Bella, Next time, just tell someone where you are, please." his voice suddenly full of concern.

I could hear Rose snickering behind me. I turned and gave her a dirty look. She just shrugged with a smirk. I hit the button to unlock the doors and she got in. Edward still didn't move.

"Edward, can you move please so I can leave?" I had my hands on my hips.

He glared at me. "Promise you will tell someone next time."

I huffed. "I told Seth I would be back later."

He walked close to me and looked me in the eyes. His expression was serious, but soft.

"Your safety is very important to me. You have no idea what could happen to you." His voice was so soft.

"Don't worry about me, alright? It's not your job to protect me." I tried to soften my tone as well.

"Please drive carefully, I will see you tomorrow." He gave me one last look and walked away.

I watched him get into the back of his Rolls Royce. I sighed and climbed into my car.

I turned the car on and watched his in my rear view mirror. He hadn't pulled off yet. I assumed he was waiting for me to pull out first. I looked at Rose and she was still snickering in the passenger seat. I pulled the car out of the lot and Edward's soon followed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked Rose feeling very annoyed.

"I think it was sweet of him to wait for you to come back. He cares about you." She smiled from her seat.

"I highly doubt that's it." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sometimes you are very blind to what is in front of you. That man went out of his way for you, he likes you." she chimed.

Little did Rose know, he just wanted me for a play thing and I wasn't trying to be that. I wanted someone who would want more than sex, no matter how attractive he may be. I needed more than what Edward wanted to give.

"Rose, just drop it okay?" I said.

"Fine." She put her hands up in surrender

We drove the rest of the way home in silence.

**Okay thank you all so much for reading, hopefully in the next few days my next chapter will have be beta'd and ready for you! Let me know what you think...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I actually have had this chapter written for the last two weeks, but its taken forever for me to get someone ( my sister) to look over it for me. I already have 13 written also, just needs to be tweaked lol. I'm giving you this unbeta'ed. Once my sister has time to look it over, I will put the updated revision up here. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 12**

"Rose do you think my hair looks okay?" I yelled out the bathroom door into the hallway.

"Give me a second to see." Rose yelled back.

I was trying to make my hair look presentable, which was always a challenge. I was going on my third date with Reilly tonight. We had spent a great deal of time together the last two weeks since we met.

He turned out to be an amazing guy. We even made plans to go to the company Halloween party together. Rose would be attending as well, but not by my invitation. That was something I never wanted to relive again.

Last week I was going over some numbers and something seemed off about the paper work. I questioned Alec about it, but he didn't have a clue. So I decided I would bring it up with Edward. When I made it to the 52nd floor Lea informed me Edward was not in, so my next best person would be Emmett.

I made my way to his office and the door was ajar, so I peeked my head in. _How I wish I hadn't._ I was blinded by the sight of my best friend straddling Emmett's lap. Both their faces froze in horror and I quickly made my way out of the office back to the elevator. I could hear Rose yelling my name.

"Earth to Bella?" She snapped her perfectly manicured fingers in front of my face.

I came back from the memory to see Rose standing in front of me.

"Sorry, I got lost for a minute." I blinked a couple times and resumed the assault on my hair.

"Give me the damn brush." Rose pulled my brush from my hand and raked it through my tangled mess.

"So where is he taking you tonight?" Rose asked while combing through my hair

"I'm not sure. He said it was a surprise." I sighed

"You two have been seeing a lot of each other. This is was like your sixth date?" Rose asked from behind me

"Its our third official date." I remarked

"Oh come on, he has lunch with you everyday, its like your 100th one by now." She giggled

"I don't count eating lunch with a co worker a date." I chimed in

"I call it a date, no matter if your at work or not. He seems to really like you." I saw her smile in the mirror

"Well I really like him. He's a nice guy." I smiled back

"I bet Edward is jealous as shit. Damn I would love to see that." She laughed

_Oh yes Edward._ He was dealing with me dating Reilly as well as a toothache. He made it clear more than once his disapproval of the situation. I didn't understand.

The day after my first date with Reilly, I was paid yet another visit by Mr. CEO.I was sitting at my desk typing a report into my computer when Edward materialized in the door way. He looked frustrated. He came in and slammed my office door closed. I jumped from the sound and looked up at him. I wasn't sure how to approach him. _Did I mess up something important?_

He looked at me with such a burning glare, I thought I might turn into flames.

"Is something wrong?" I asked unsure

"You're dating him?" He glared at me

"Dating who?" I asked not really thinking about it hard enough.

"Don't do dumb with Isabella. Reilly!" He spat

_Oh he heard I had gone out with Reilly. _

"It's none of your business Edward." I tried to concentrate back on the screen.

The air in my office was thick with tension. I really didn't understand why that bothered him so much. He began to pace the floor pulling on his _oh fuck me_ hair. He finally stopped pacing after a few minutes and leaned his palms on my desk. He looked at me intensely.

"I don't like it." He stared at me

"Well that's too bad because I like him." I said feeling annoyed and turned on at the same time.

"He's not right for you." He said

"Oh and you are?" I glared at him

"I would be more fitting." He said still with the scary face

"So you're jealous?" I began to laugh

The humor of the situation was just too much. He was acting completely erratic. I felt like I was in high school.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want you with him. Anyone else would be acceptable, except him." Edward said so matter of factly

"What is wrong with Reilly?" I asked feeling rather insulted

"I know him better than you do Bella, you don't know how he treats women. He will just dispose of you once he's had his fill."

"Oh you mean just like you." I retorted

He looked at me in surprise. He definitely didn't expect me to say that. He opened and closed his mouth a few times without saying a word. He looked down and then opened the door and disappeared. I hadn't seen much of him after that. I never bothered to tell Rose about his outburst, I didn't feel she needed that information.

"I'm sure Edward is fine with it Rose." I nodded my head

"There you look great! He won't know what hit him." She smiled smugly

She did a great job with my hair, it was swept to one side. It waved slightly and I loved it. I had on my leather jacket with a red shirt underneath and a pair of skinny jeans and heels. Rose insisted that's what I should wear, so here we are.

I heard the door bell ring and knew it was Reilly. I took a deep breath and flung open the front door. Reilly stood there looking absolutely handsome. He had on a tan jacket with a black tee under it. His jeans were dark and he paired it off with dress boots. His hair was perfectly combed.

He stood there with a huge smile on his face and lilies in his hand.

"You look beautiful Bella" He smiled at me kissing my cheek

"Thank you." I blushed

"Here these are for you." He handed me the flowers.

"They're perfect, thanks. Just let me put them in a vase and we can go." I smiled walking into the kitchen

Reilly stood in the door way and I grabbed my purse and said goodnight to Rose. Has we made our way down the steps Emmett was walking up.

"Hey Bells! You look hot!" Emmett nodded in approval

"Um thanks Em." I laughed feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey Reilly." He nudged his chin at him.

"Hi Emmett."

"Well have a goodnight guys." Emmett smiled and made his way up the stairs.

I wondered for a moment if I should let him in, but the door opened as soon as he made it to the landing. Rose threw her arms around his neck and pulled him inside.

I smiled at Reilly and made my way to his car. He didn't hold the door for me. _Edward would have. _Once he got into his seat, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. His kiss was nice and his lips soft, but nothing like kissing Edward. We drove off into the early Seattle evening.

"So where are we going?" I asked leaning over to look at him.

"I thought we could go to this gallery downtown. A friend of mine is exhibiting some art there tonight."

"I don't think I'm really dressed well enough for a gala."

"Its a casual thing Bella, don't worry, you look great." He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

We chatted about nothing really all the way across town. We pulled up to a big brick building. I saw people walking into the big glass doors, assuming that was the gallery. Reilly pulled into a spot and got out of the car. He waited by his side for me to get out.

I stepped out and he lead me by the small of my back into the building. It was filled with artwork on all walls. People were scattered all around.

Reilly introduced me to his friend, who's work was on exhibit.

"Bella this is Peter. He is the celebrity of the evening." Reilly smiled brightly patting Peter's shoulder

"Pleasure to meet you Bella. Reilly here wouldn't shut up about you." Peter eyed Reilly playfully

"I hope nothing bad." I laughed

"All good, I swear." Reilly said playfully

"I hope you enjoy the exhibit Bella. Make sure Reilly buys some pieces." Peter patted Reilly's shoulder one last time and walked away.

"He seems nice." I said

"Oh yea he is great. Known him since I was in grad school. Would you like a drink?" Reilly offered

"Sure, that would be nice." I smiled at him

"What would you like? They have a bar." He said

"Some red wine would be perfect."

"Great, I will be right back." He kissed my cheek and walked off

I moved around a little bit admiring the different pieces of art. One specifically caught my eye. The name under it said t_he submissive_. What a fitting title. Of course Edward came to my mind.

It was a painting of a girl on her knees with her hands bond behind her back. She was in a kneeling position. You couldn't see her face. I examined the picture for a few minutes. I felt a hand on the small of my back and figured it was Reilly returning with my drink. Then I felt his breath on my ear.

"Its a beautiful piece, isn't it?" The velvety voice sent shivers down my spine.

That smell of jasmine and fresh air. Nope, you couldn't mistake him for anyone else. _Edward._

"Why do I feel like you are stalking me?" I said keeping my focus on the painting.

"I told you once before that you might just be right." I knew he was smirking at me without even seeing it.

His hand hadn't left my back and for some reason, I didn't want him to move it either.

"You know I'm on a date with Reilly." I said

"Hm, I could remedy that problem for you." His voice sounding husky vibrating in my ear

I will admit, his affect on me was unnerving. He turned me on by the simple sound of his voice.

"Its not a problem to me." I said smugly

I heard him chuckling then his hand was gone. I turned to look at him and my breath was taken away. God he looked amazing. His copper hair was all over the place and those green eyes just shined down at me. He had on a gray button down shirt with black dress pants and dark gray shoes. He looked so yummy.

Reilly was at his side then. Now I knew why he removed his hand. He stared between me and Edward before walking to my side and handed me my glass.

"Here you go my dear." Reilly kissed my cheek again

Edward shifted his feet, but no emotion evident on his perfect face.

"Thank you." I said feeling very uncomfortable

I didn't want to flaunt Reilly in Edward's face, even if I wanted him to be jealous, I wasn't that mean.

"Edward I didn't know you were coming tonight." Reilly said simply and placed a possessive arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes I was interested in seeing Pete's new pieces. I could always use a new one." Edward smiled at him.

"He will appreciate that. You are his most loyal customer." Reilly laughed

"Oh you know Peter too?" I questioned him

"Um yes, we all went to Dartmouth together." Edward nodded

"More college friends." I mumbled under my breath

"Yes, he is actually the one who painted this one you were admiring. Its a very alluring piece, don't you think Isabella?" Edward gave me a sexy stare

I had no idea if I should reply, but I knew what he was insinuating. The submissive, in her sub mode. _Wait?_ If Peter drew this, then did that mean? NO! Has if he knew the light went off in my head, I turned to Edward and he just smiled at me. Fuck me, Peter was like him!

"Um, I.." I just took a large gulp of my wine and just about spit it out.

It was the most vile shit I ever tasted. What the hell was that stuff?

"Bella, are you okay?" Reilly asked with concern has he rubbed my shoulder

I saw Edward's jaw tighten and I regained my composure.

"Yes Reilly, I'm fine. The wine, its just awful." I said laughing with embarrassment

"Would you like me to get you something else?" He asked

"No, no its fine. Let me just get rid of this." I walked past both men and went toward where the bar was.

I just needed a quick minute. I looked back at them and they both were watching me. I turned away quickly and leaned on the bar for a moment. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I didn't understand men, why couldn't they just me do things myself.

"I said I was fine." I said as I turned, but was met with brown eyes filled with amusement.

"I would say you were more than just fine." Giggled the beautiful woman at my side.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were.." She cut me off

"One of them?" She tilted her glass in the direction of Edward and Reilly.

"Yea." I breathed out

"Boys will be boys. I was much enjoying the display over there. Its a pity you walked away." She smirked while taking a sip from her glass

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling flustered.

"I was watching you with Edward and Reilly. Both seem very smitten with you, especially Edward." Her smile growing.

"You know them?" I asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Better than you could imagine." She raised her eyebrows for emphasis

"Oh I'm so rude, I'm Charlotte." She stuck her hand out for me to shake

"Bella." I said in reply

"Oh your _thee_ Bella. Well its a pleasure to meet you." Her smile going even wider

"Oh my god, does everyone know who I am?" I put my head in my hands

"Not everyone. I'm Peter's wife. Reilly won't stop talking about you." She giggled

"Oh, wow its nice to meet you. Your husband is very talented." I beamed

"You have no idea." She took another sip of her drink.

"Edward mentioned they all went to college together." I said making conversation

"Mm, that's interesting." She quirked her eyes at me

"Why is that interesting?" I asked feeling confused

"You said Edward told you." She shrugged like it was no big deal

"Edward did tell me. So why would you find that even remotely fascinating?" I said not understanding

"Oh its nothing Bella, I'm just a little tipsy, don't mind me." She smirked

"Oh yes please pay no mind to her." Reilly chimed walking up to us.

He kissed Charlotte on the cheek and she rubbed his arm. He came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I see you met my girl." Reilly said to Charlotte

My head jerked up instinctively. I felt a lump form in my throat. His girl? What did he mean by that? We only just started dating, I was nobody's property, that's why Edward wasn't with me. That made my heart deflat slightly.

"I've met Bella and she is just lovely." Charlotte winked at me.

I wasn't sure if she felt my uneasiness of his comment, but I needed to thank her for the save. I wasn't ready for titles in such a short time span. Reilly seemed great, but it was too soon to tell.

"Charlotte." Edward came out of no where

I looked at Charlotte and she was literally blushing. I wanted to ask her if she needed me to fan her off.

"Edward Cullen, how the hell are you?" She wrapped him in a hug

He smiled at me over her shoulder. Then they pulled apart.

"I'm well Charlotte, how are the kids?" He gave her his best smile

"They are getting big. AJ will be three in a few days. Danielle will be two in December." Charlotte glowed as she spoke of her kids

"Wow you have two kids, you look amazing." I said in awe

"Aw thank you. Believe me, when you have kids you will see how much energy they have. Chasing them keeps you in shape." She laughed

"Yes so does a lot of extreme exercise." Edward said with a sly smirk

That only made Charlotte blush even deeper.

"I feel like I'm intruding." Laughed Peter from behind

"Not at all." Edward said

"Are you trying to flirt with my wife again Cullen?" Peter gave Edward a joking stare

"But of course Pete." Edward winked

They both laughed. Peter wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist and she leaned in to kiss his lips. I felt a little jealous. I admired them. They really seem to fit together and suddenly sadness washed over me. It reminded me of Jake. I hadn't really thought too much about it until now. Seeing this adorable couple made me miss that type of affection._ I needed some fresh air_.

"Um, excuse me for a few minutes. I just want to get some air." I wiggled out of Reilly's grip

"Do you want me to come?" Reilly asked with concern.

"No that's okay, I just want to be alone for a few minutes, okay?" I hope he wasn't upset with me.

"No problem, I will be here when you get back." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I caught Edward's eyes at that moment. His face looked lost and I just wanted to reach out and wipe it off his face, but I knew that was not my place.

I walked away to go outside. Once I stepped into the Seattle night I felt the coolness surround me. I took a deep breath, letting the air hit my lungs. There was a bench next to the building and I took a seat on it. There was nobody else outside, but me. It was nice to get away from the tension inside.

I was staring down at the ground when I saw a pair of shiny gray shoes standing in front of me. I looked up to meet Edward's handsome face smiling down at me.

"I finally get you all alone." He chuckled and sat down beside me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but the smile never leaving my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me

"I'm fine Edward, don't concern yourself with me." I leaned back fiddling with the flap on my jacket

He took his hand and rubbed my cheek in soothing circles. My eyes looked up to his face. His eyes held this gaze of pure adoration. I didn't understand it, but I couldn't drop my eyes away.

Before I even realized what was happening he was placing those sweet soft lips on mine and my hands instantly grabbed at the back of his neck. We kissed for a few moments until I realized where we were and who I was supposed to be with.

I pulled away feeling flush and out of breath. Edward's expression matched mine I was sure.

"I can't do this. I'm with Reilly." I said

"He doesn't have any claim on you." His voice had a slight edge to it

"Neither do you." I said feeling taken back

"I have more than he does." Edward's eyes became suddenly dark

I stood up at that moment and he mirrored my movement.

"I need to go back inside." I tried to brush past him, but he grabbed my arm before I could.

"Stay with me Bella." His eyes pleading with me

"Let me go Edward." I eyed him then his hand

He dropped it in defeat and I walked back inside.

Once I stepped into the building, all I wanted to do was turn around and walk back out to where I just left Edward standing. I turned and pushed the door back open and ran back to where he was just seconds ago.

He was still in the same spot and I moved quickly to him pulling on his arm for him to turn. He swung around looking surprised. Without words I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep hot kiss. His hands were on my back digging into the jacket.

I really thought my head was going to explode from all the heat we were producing. I was pulling at his hair and tugging him into me and I couldn't get enough. I missed his lips on me and the fire he ignited deep in me.

We pulled away because we both needed some air. His eyes were blazing and my heart was racing. Without another word I walked back inside to where Reilly was waiting for me. He was in deep conversation with another man. I just stood by him without a word and let them chat.

A few minutes later I saw Edward walk back inside. He stared at me with a frustrated expression. I wasn't sure how I felt at the moment. I was with Reilly, yet I was just outside kissing another man, but not any other man, Edward.

"Reilly excuse me, but I think I'm ready to go home." I looked at him

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" He asked with those concerned eyes.

"I'm just a little tired, long day and all." I lied

"Sure, just let me tell Peter we are going. I will be right back." He rubbed my face and walked off

I felt guilty for cutting his evening short, but I had a lot to sort out in my head and being here was not the right place.

"I can drive you home, if you'd like." Edward said out of no where.

"God you need to stop doing that. Make noise or something." I said holding my chest

"I'm sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to scare you. We need to talk about what just happened outside." He gave me a pointed look.

"There's nothing to talk about. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I couldn't even look him in the face.

The truth was, I wanted to kiss him at this very moment. But I couldn't do that to Reilly. I needed to get up the strength right now and walk away from Edward. Has if Reilly couldn't have better timing he returned to my side.

"Ready to go?" He smiled at me

I looked between him and Edward. Edward was giving me this strange look that I couldn't quite place.

"Yes, I believe I am." I nodded my head at Edward and we walked away.

The ride to my apartment was quiet. I pecked Reilly on the lips quickly and told him I would see him tomorrow at work. I actually contemplated calling in sick. _Would that be wrong?_

The next day I say at my desk staring aimlessly at the computer screen. I had been in the office for two hours now and have yet to get any work done. All I could think about was last night and the kiss with Edward. I was starting to get mad as hell thinking about it. Who did Cullen think he was? I was on a date with someone else! His friend no less. What was his deal? He knew I didn't want the life he led, yet he kept distracting me with kisses and outbursts! Even if I did go back out and kiss him.

I pushed myself away from the desk and decided I was going to confront him. It was time I took a stand in this. I was letting him get away with too much and he needed to know his boundaries. I got on the elevator and made my to Edward's office. Leah was sitting at her desk.

"Is he in there?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes. Would you like me to tell him your here?" She asked a little taken back by my tone.

"Is he in there alone?" I asked not really caring if he was or wasn't.

"Yes, but he's on the phone." She looked at me uneasy

I nodded and moved toward his door.

"Bella you can't just go in there. He won't like that." She made a feeble attempt at trying to stop me.

I ignored her and shoved open Edward's door.

"Well you promised me a week ago that the problem would be fixed and it's still.." He stopped talking when he saw me bust through the door.

He looked frustrated and agitated at the same time.

"I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and stared at me.

"Well this is a surprise." He said standing up from his seat.

I looked at him and god did he look good. Well he looked good everyday, but especially right now. He had no tie with a black dress shirt with the sleeves shoved up. The top three buttons undone. and black dress pants. His hair was combed over nicely, but all I wanted to do was run my hands through it.

I walked over to where he was and pushed him back into his seat. I hovered over him.

"I can't believe you Cullen! What the fuck is your problem! Why do you think you can do or say anything you want and we all are supposed to just agree with it? I am not some play thing that is at your disposal whenever you feel like it. I was with Reilly last night and you made me feel like I was doing something bad by kissing you. The worst part was, I felt wrong for being with Reilly, not for kissing you." I just about yelled at him.

However the message I was trying to display, he wasn't getting. Just seconds ago he had that agitated expression and now the asshole was smirking at me in amusement. He leaned into his chair crossing his one leg. He held his chin with his hand and just stared at me!

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I screeched at him

He tried to remove the smirk from his face ,but was failing miserably.

"Do you know adorable you look when you are mad?" He gave me that crooked grin

My eyes grew wider and I just about ripped my hair out.

"You are so infuriating Edward!" I paced in front of him.

"Oh and you're not?" He laughed

I stopped moving and just looked at him. I tried to give him my best death glare, but it was failing because the amusement was still very clear. I stepped closer to his smirking face and went to hit him, but he grabbed my wrists before I could.

"Ms. Swan leave the violence to me." He gave me that sexy smile thing he does.

How could I resist. Why was I fighting him so hard? We both knew the truth, I wanted him, no matter how I ended up getting him.

Let me go Edward!"

"I'll let you go if you promise not to hit me." He mused

I just gave him a look and he laughed even more. He slowly lowered my hands to my sides and let go. Has soon as he let go I lounged for him. But he tricked me by rising up slightly and our lips ended up colliding. I instantly found my hands in his hair and his around my waist.

I was just about straddling him in his office chair. We were kissing with so much force. He was pulling my jacket off and I was unbuttoning his shirt. The loud ringing of his phone brought me back to reality.

I started to remove myself from his lap, but he pulled me back down.

"Ignore it." he said between heated kisses

I tried to move again, but he kept clenching to me. How could I resist him? I needed to.

"Edward we need to stop." I said trying to catch my breath

"No we don't." He grabbed my face and pulled my lips back to his.

A knocking on the door brought us both back to reality.

"Go away." Edward yelled

"Edward I will not!" Yelled a woman's voice.

"Fuck.!" He yelled whispered.

He pushed me gently off his lap and stood up. He smoothed out my face and hair. He adjusted his shirt.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Its Esme, _my mother_." He huffed

Oh was all I could think to say. Well this won't be awkward or anything. He walked over to the door and opened it plastering on a smile. He revealed a beautiful copper haired woman with green eyes. She was Edward in the female form. How she was even close enough in age to be his mother, I'd never know. She looked no older than 35.

"Well hello there my darling. We have a lunch date or did you forget?" She kissed his cheek and hugged him to her

"I did forget about that mom." Edward gave her a tight smile

"Don't do that, you will get wrinkles." She said smoothing out his face

Then she turned and saw me. Her face lit up and she gracefully walked over to me. I was frozen to the very spot.

"Well hello there dear, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mom." I extended my hand to her

"I'm Bella Swan." I smiled politely at her

"Well that's a very fitting name." Esme smiled brightly at me

I could feel my face warm at her compliment.

"Well I will be going." I nodded to both and walked past Edward.

He just watched me walk down the hall. I looked at him and our eyes connected. There was something new there, but I couldn't quite place it. Before I could call to him, Reilly walked up to me. Edward's face completely crumbled and he turned away into his office. I felt a tugging in my stomach at the sight.

"Hey Bella, what brings you up here?" Reilly smiled at me

"I was going over something with Edward." I felt like I was on auto pilot with my reply

"Well this is great. We could go to lunch now, if you want. I was actually just heading down to find you." His smiling never wavering.

"Right lunch, sounds great." I said as Reilly pushed me toward the elevator.

We had our usual lunch break. We sat at a table together talking about nothing really. Once it was over I went back to my office. Reilly promised to come down later and say hello. I made my way back to my office and worked for the rest of the day.

It was 5:30pm. It seemed to be my favorite time to leave anymore. I got my coat and purse and made my descent to the garage. Reilly had left around three for a meeting in Vancouver. He mentioned something about a helicopter, but I was so far out of it today I wasn't even paying attention.

Has the elevator dinged and the door opened, there was Edward holding his coat and umbrella. Our eyes locked and I was hypnotized once more. Why couldn't he just be like a normal guy? The frustration over taking my thoughts. I got on and stood next to him.

"Well isn't it a coincidence that we keep meeting like this." I jokingly said

"Maybe its fate." He gave me that crooked smile

"Um yea I don't think so."

"You never know Ms. Swan." He winked at me

"Your mom was really nice by the way."

"She thought the same thing about you." He kept looking at the door

"Tomorrow's the Halloween party, are you excited? I nudged him with my shoulder

"Yes it should be a lot of fun." He looked down at me and smiled brightly

"Yes it should be." The small talk was making the tension in the air thick.

"Bella about earlier in my office, I just.." But I cut him off before he could say anything else

"Its okay, we both got carried away in the heat of the moment. I shouldn't have barged into your office like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I actually needed the distraction and you are always welcome to come to my office anytime." His green eyes sparkled when he said it

For some reason my curiosity was peaking, so I asked the question that had been burning in my head.

"Are you bringing a date tomorrow?" I bit on my lip actually afraid he might say yes

"I haven't decided. Will you be going with Reilly?" His voice became tense at the mention of Reilly

"I haven't decided." Again our eyes locked and he moved in closer.

When I thought he was about to kiss me the door opened revealing the parking garage. It broke the trance we were under. Edward shook his head and swiftly got out. He began to walk away quickly and I sighed making my way to my own car.

I got my keys from Seth and unlocked my car. When I was about to open the door it was pushed closed by Edward's hand. I turned to look at him and he engulfed me into a longing sweet intense kiss. His hands were on the sides of my face and I laid mine over his. When he finally broke off the kiss I was completely light headed and dizzy.

"My sweet beautiful Isabella." He mumbled why rubbing my cheeks

I was too lost for words. He removed his hands from my face and opened my car door. I slid in never breaking eye contact from him. Once in my seat, he closed the door and walked away. Something was happening between us that I couldn't place, but whatever it was, _god I hope he felt it too._

**Well what do you think? Let me know I love the reviews and comments, you guys really fill me with joy! Next up Edward's POV of everything up to the end of this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my faithful readers, I want to apologize in advance if you get annoyed with my Bella/Edward dialogue repeat, but I wanted things to been see from Eddie's side too, so forgive me! I love you all dearly and you knock my socks off. Thank you all for the love!Thank you RL for reviewing for me, you are like the best kind of candy lol. Don't complain, you got two updates in one day! Show me the f-ing love lol Also guys I purposely spelled Reilly like this and not like Riley that. Its my story, if you don't like it, don't read it**

**CHAPTER 13**

She wanted to work on another floor. That was fine, I could arrange it. I sent her to the 32nd floor. I never bothered to go there, that was Emmett's division. For some sick reason, maybe I liked to torture myself; I couldn't bring myself to dismiss Liam from trailing her. I felt the utter need to keep tabs on Ms. Swan.

Maybe I was being a bit overprotective. Knowing she barely had any friends since moving here, I needed to make sure she was safe. That was a gentlemanly thing to do, right? I had changed his reporting status however. I just wanted him to keep an eye on her; he didn't need to tell me anything further. When she was at work, he was not required to track her.

Her decision about me was made and she didn't quite seem the type to change her mind easily. I gave her distance. However I had grown somewhat fond of her smart remarks and sassy personality. She would have made a great submissive. The things that I could have taught her.

I saw her in the lunch room and tried to play it off like I didn't. She rejected me, not the other way around. I could see from her demeanor, she was trying to go unnoticed and that is how I left it. I would not make a mockery of myself over a female.

The afternoon was busy with meetings and potential mergers. One of my operation mangers, Reilly Biers would be here today. We were roommates in college. He was very intelligent and I had grown to like his business savvy. I hired him to work for my Chicago company.

It was around 1:15pm when Reilly arrived at my office. My phone buzzed and Leah's voice came over the intercom to let me know Reilly had arrived. I instructed her to let him in.

"Well if it isn't Edward Cullen, how the hell are you?" Reilly smiled with his hand outstretched.

I stood from my desk and walked to where Reilly was now standing.

"Reilly, it's been a long time, how are things in Chicago?" I shook his hand

"Well great, but you already knew that."

"Have a seat." I gestured to one of the chairs in front of my desk.

He took a seat, unbuttoning his suit jacket and relaxing his tie. I made my way back to my chair and folded my hands in my lap.

"It's not like you to invite me all the way out here. What can I do for you Cullen?" Reilly gave me a knowing smirk

"Always one to get to the point. It's one of the best qualities you have." I laughed

"I learned from the best." He smiled

"Yes, yes you did." I countered.

"Out with it." He chuckled

"I have recently acquired Harson Manufacturing. You are my best man when it comes to organizing a rather dirty mess, if you catch my drift."

"Yes I heard, the son pretty much ruined the company when his father died. I didn't think you would take on such a financial burden. But you are like an illusionist; you make things appear the way you want them to appear; Not how they actually are." He leaned into his chair

"I can trust you will clean this up for me then?" I motioned at him with my hand

"Already done. How long will you need me here? I just need to rearrange some things back in Chicago." Reilly asked.

"I think two months should do it. If I need you longer, I will arrange for it. But I have the utmost confidence in you, you won't need more time than that." I commented.

"Oh I wanted to give you my congrats about acquiring the Germans. I am still very impressed with that. I heard Embry wowed them." He smiled

"Well he had some help actually. We have a new operations director, Isabella Swan; she is quite the business woman. I see great things in her. She has only recently moved here in the Seattle area, but gaining a lot of respect from both myself and many others. I see her as being a great asset to the company." I checked my watch and realized I would be running late for a board meeting.

"I would love to meet her." Reilly began to stand up.

"Well soon, I expect you will. I don't mean to kick you out, but I have CEO duties to attend to." I stood walking to my door.

"Hey I understand. I need to make arrangements anyway, for my transfer." Reilly said making his way to the door as well.

"Let me walk you out." I nodded

"I am giving you the corner office down that hallway, what do you think?" I smiled at him

"I thought that was George's office?" He eyed me

"Yes it was, but he no longer served a purpose and we let him go." I laughed

"I guess that happens when you try to steal from Edward Cullen." Reilly chuckled.

"Precisely."

I heard the elevator ding and was very surprised to see Bella getting off of it. She too, looked very surprised when she saw me; her face turned that perfect shade of pink. Was she coming to speak to me? Unfortunately not. She explained she was going down, unfortunately the elevator went up. Just a coincidence?

I introduced her to Reilly and she seemed uncomfortable looking back and forth between us. However the part that totally took me by surprise was Reilly.

"Edward you failed to mention how stunning she was." He whispered to me.

I didn't say a word. I didn't like his sudden interest in her. There would be no way on God's green earth I would allow a womanizer like Reilly Biers to taint my sweet Bella. But then again, she wasn't mine. That was another issue.

I decided to reschedule my board meeting for later in the week. I felt it was time to pay Bella a visit. If she was still down stairs, I would wait in her office. I made my way to her floor to find Alec Bailey gawking at me.

Rolling my eyes I made my way to Bella's office and took a seat in her chair. Five minutes later she came walking in the room. The navy looked lovely on her creamy colored skin.

She questioned me with a pouty stare, for the reason why I was in her office. The truth was, I wanted to see her. I had missed our exchanges back and forth, so I made up a lame excuse about the Halloween party. She immediately took it wrong and I needed to clarify it.

Her question took me off guard for a brief moment. She asked if I would bring a date. I surely didn't expect her to ask me that. I stood up so I could look into her beautiful eyes. She was always one to cut to the chase. I asked her if it bothered her and she blushed. _Oh yes I like that._

To my relief she would not be bringing a date, but then she said she wouldn't go. She must go though, I wanted her there. But why? To torture my masochistic side? She tried to change the subject with Reilly and I could see the flare go off in her eyes. She was interested in him. I will admit, it bothered me. Then she asked if he was into what I was into.

"No Bella, he's not a dom; at least not that I am aware of." I tried to hide the conflict that made me feel.

She sighed, like my answer gave her all the permission she needed to...I wasn't sure.

"Do you like him?" Sudden doubt clouding me.

"He seems like an okay guy, he gave me his number." She acted like it was nothing.

How dare he give her anything! He only just met her. I give him credit, the man does work quickly, but no way in hell will he get to have anything more than a simple hand shake from her, I will make sure of it.

"Are you going to call him?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Does that bother you?" She glanced at me

"Of course it bothers me." I looked at her like she couldn't tell.

She asked me why? Sometimes Bella was so oblivious to the obvious. But her expression changed. It looked like confused.

"Are you jealous because he gave me his number or are you jealous because he might get to sleep with me and you won't?" She was goading me.

The laughter came out of me before I could contain it. Oh this poor misguided young girl.

"Oh Isabella, he will never get that far, trust me." The passion I had for her was burning in me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice barely audible.

_She was so sexy when she played innocent._

"It means he is not going to have an opportunity to _fuck_ you." I made my tone strong

Her look of pure submission was clear. at that very moment. She would give me anything I asked for. But I needed her words. I needed her to say yes and she had told me no. I stepped closer to her and she backed away from me, into the wall. I whispered into her ear.

"You should have said yes." With that I left her office.

Being so close to her was hard for me. I just couldn't handle it. I didn't want to force her to feel something she clearly couldn't. Why was I, _Edward Cullen,_ chasing some girl? It didn't make sense to me. Nothing about how this girl made me feel, made any sense at all.

To top it off, I hated the idea of her with Riley. That infuriated me the most. He used women for his own purpose. Maybe it sounded the same as what I did, but unlike him, they knew what would happen. He broke random hearts just because he felt like it. Women always had an option with me. I never lied to them.

I spent the rest of the day in my office going over merges and other stuff. I hadn't even realized what time it was until my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to reveal my father's number.

"Hey Dad." I said starting to pick stuff up off my desk.

"Edward I thought we were having dinner. I been waiting over an hour for you." His voice agitated.

I glanced down at my Cartier watch and realized it was 7:15pm already.

"Dad I am sorry, I lost track of time. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?"

"

Sure, but don't stand me up next time."

With that, I shut the phone. I packed up my briefcase and made my way to the parking garage. What I did not expect to see was Bella's Volvo still sitting there.

I walked over to the security booth and asked the night guard if he knew if she was still in the building. He said he hadn't seen her. I put my briefcase in my car and made my way back to her office. It was completely dark on her floor.

I can't let this happen again. Not another woman. I made my way back to my office to scan over my security footage. I notice her say something to Seth and walk into the street. I decide to make my way back down stairs to wait for her, by her car.

About half an hour later she appears with Rose at her side. I am pissed, but she acts like it doesn't matter. _Oh Isabella, your safety matters much more than you will ever understand._. We exchange comments and she gets in her car. I wait for her to pull out. Now I feel confident enough to leave.

Thursday came quickly. I had spent the last few days going over a lot of paper work. Emmett, Reilly and I were at Jasper's restaurant for lunch. We got a table in the back with only the four of us. We ordered drinks ,lunch and began with idle chit chat.

"So Emmett how did your date with Rose go last night?" Jasper asked sipping his glass of water.

"Well you know, she is amazing. I can't believe she finally said yes." Emmett seemed excited about her.

"No details?" I laughed at him.

He gave me an evil glare. I put my hands up in surrender. He knew I was referring to the unexpected first time I caught them fucking at the charity dinner last year. I would never let him live that one down.

"I had a date with that hot new girl Bella, last night." Reilly chimed in.

I immediately stiffened at the mention of Bella and date with Reilly in the same sentence. I tried my best to keep my emotions locked away. I was not going to reveal how much I didn't like it. Emmett gave me a knowing look.

"Oh yea, how was that? Boring I bet." I nonchalantly said sipping my drink.

"Actually far from it. She is very diverse in a lot of different things. I can see the fire you saw when hiring her." Reilly smiled at the thought.

No! He wasn't supposed to find her anything but dull. She was not meant for his entertainment. Strictly for mine.

"Yea but does she put out?" Emmett joked

I gave him the evil eye, but he simply just shrugged.

Reilly laughed before replying.

"I bet I could get her to. She seemed pretty willing when I kissed her goodnight." He tried to boost himself up.

It took everything I had in me not to jump across the table and beat the crap out of him. How dare he say such a thing about my sweet angel. She was not that kind of girl and now it would be my outright mission to make sure he never got another opportunity to be that close with her.

Emmett glanced at me and quickly diverted the conversation. I was thankful for that. We finished up lunch and I made my way back to the office. I was still pissed about what Reilly said about Bella. There was no fucking way in hell he would ever get the chance to fuck my girl!

I don't know what was happening to me when it came to her. I constantly thought about her and even though she rejected me, I still couldn't let it go. Every minute of my day was filled with memories of her beautiful smile and infectious laugh. No woman ever stayed on my mind like this. Only once in my whole life was I ever infatuated with a woman and that was years ago.

I tried to get some work done after lunch but all I could do was think about Reilly's comment about kissing her and making it seem like my Isabella was just going to be another notch under his belt. I would not have it! I stomped my way to the 32nd floor right into her office, slamming the door behind me.

She was sitting at her desk typing on her computer. She jumped at the sound of the door and looked at me with scared eyes. _Oh baby you never have to be scared of me._ In barely a whisper she asked what was wrong. What was wrong? Everything! You drive me crazy!

"You're dating him?" I was seething even more than before

"Dating who?" She looked at me with a dumbfound expression. How dare she play coy with me now!

"Don't play dumb with me Isabella. Reilly!" I said much harsher than I should have.

She told me it was none of my business and went back to typing on her computer. How dare she say its not my business! Everything that involves her was my business or was it? I was sounding like an obsessive overbearing ass right now. She was completely right, it wasn't my business. She_ didn't choose you Cullen_

"I don't like it." I stared her down

"Well that's too bad because I like him." Her reply seemed like she was trying more to convince herself than me.

"He's not right for you." I said in a serious tone

"Oh and you are?" She said sarcastically

"I would be more fitting."

"So you're jealous?" She actually started to laugh.

_Jealous_? _Me_? I never get jealous. I have everything one man could ask for, _except Isabella Swan_.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want you with him. Anyone else would be acceptable, except him."

"What is wrong with Reilly?" She seemed offended.

"I know him better than you do Bella, you don't know how he treats women. He will just dispose of you once he's had his fill."

"Oh you mean just like you." Her words were direct and sharp.

I didn't have a witty come back for her. I didn't have anything I could say to convince her otherwise. For the first time, she had rendered me speechless. I gawked at her and walked out of her office. Did she really see me being no better than Reilly? I never thought of myself as a bad man because of my arrangements with women. I never went out to break hearts It was a lifestyle choice that most women would give anything to be a part of, to be with me.

I knew they went out on a few dates because Reilly wouldn't stop bragging about it. However he had yet to do what he set out for, have sex with her. And I would make sure he never would. I needed to expose him for the asshole he was. I needed for Bella to see the real Reilly. She was only a game to him, why couldn't she see that?

It had been two weeks since my outburst in Bella's office and I tried my best to avoid her. I felt like an idiot and honestly was embarrassed for myself. I'm sure she thought I was a complete fool. Maybe I was, but she made me that way.

I was on my way downtown to see my friend Peter's exhibit at the Sumoska Gallery. Peter lived with me and Reilly in Dartmouth. I had met Peter at a play party that Carmen insisted I attend. Pete and I became fast and good friends. He wanted out of the dorms and I had a spare room in my apartment to share. We both learned a lot from each other.

Peter is actually a very accomplished artist. Majority of the art in my home he had painted. He married his first and only sub, Charlotte. I loved her from the moment I met her and I could see why Peter was so taken by her. She was beautiful, with red hair and big brown eyes like Bella's. She was very shapely and intelligent. She always gave me a run for my money in any argument.

As I pulled up to the gallery I saw Reilly get out of his car. I watched him carefully noticing he didn't even hold the door open for Isabella. Did his mother not teach him any manners? I would have held her door for her. I looked over Bella's outfit and it fit her so nicely. She was not a skinny woman, definitely one with some curves and her outfit suited her nicely. I let them go inside before I exited my Lamborghini.

I looked around the gallery and noticed Reilly and Peter chatting. I noticed Reilly introduce him to Bella. I caught Peter's eyes then and nodded my head for him to come over. He said his good bye to the two and walked into my direction.

"Well if it isn't Edward Cullen." He laughed

"Peter you have quite the turn out tonight." I shook his hand

"Yes its my submissive collection. I was afraid how people would feel about it, but Charlotte convinced me it would be a hit." He smiled

"Was our little fire cracker correct?" I asked already knowing

"I've sold six pieces already. What do you think?" He was smug

"Completely unsurprised. You are the best artist I know."

"Edward I'm the only artist you know." He laughed even harder

"Exactly my point." I patted his shoulder

"She is everything you said she was. I'm impressed." Peter winked at me

"Ah yes, Ms. Swan." I admired her from where I was standing.

"You have a slight problem though Cullen. Biers likes her too." Peter eyed me

"I will fix that soon enough."

"I have no doubt. Well let me leave you to it, I have to mingle. Please if you see my wife, don't flirt too much." He pointed his finger at me walking away.

I just shook my head and looked back at my beautiful angel. I noticed Reilly saying something to her and she nodded. Then he walked away. That was my cue to approach her.

I stepped quietly behind her. I saw the painting she was staring at. It was my favorite of all. I had seen all of Peter's works before he unveiled them and this one stood out the most. The submissive. She reminded me of Bella and how I wanted her. _I would buy this one tonight_.

"Its a beautiful piece, isn't it?" I placed my hand on the small of her back. She actually shivered slightly.

"Why do I feel like you are stalking me?" Her voice deceiving her stance. My presence made her feel unhinged.

_Oh Bella baby, but I do stalk you, way more than I will ever admit._

"I told you once before that you might just be right."

"You know I'm on a date with Reilly." She was trying to get a rise out of me.

"Hm, I could remedy that problem for you." I whispered into her ear

"Its not a problem to me." She said with an arrogant tone. _She was learning from me._

I turned my head to look at the bar and noticed Reilly approaching. I took my hand from her body and instantly missed the connection. She always made me feel this tingle, I could never explain. She turned around and stared me down; I felt like I was being fucked by those big brown eyes.

I glanced at Reilly from my peripheral vision and he looked somewhat annoyed. I'm sure by my presence. _Don't worry old friend, the feeling is mutual_. He kissed her cheek I tried my best to not show my discomfort. Being a dom, I had to keep my control of my emotions and feelings.

"Edward I didn't know you were coming tonight." Reilly was trying to be casual with me

Then the asshole put his arm around her waist and I just about tried not to combust right there. Was he trying to stake his claim on her? _Oh Reilly how delusional you truly are._

"Yes I was interested in seeing Pete's new pieces. I could always use a new one."

"He will appreciate that. You are his most loyal customer." Reilly laughed

"Oh you know Peter too?" Bella asked

"Um yes, we all went to Dartmouth together." I nodded my head at her

"More college friends." She muttered to herself

Oh how I loved watching her squirm.

"Yes, he is actually the one who painted the one you were admiring. Its a _very_ alluring piece, don't you think Isabella?" The notion of it being her in the painting ran through my mind.

Her face burned red knowing exactly what I was referring to and she just about choked when she tried to drink that god awful wine. I could tell she had no taste for it when she nearly spat it all over Reilly. He began to caress her back and I tried my best not to grab him. I didn't like him touching her at all. Even a hand shake at this point would have my wrath upon him.

She excused herself and walked away from us. Reilly turned to me and gave me a look I never saw before.

"Edward, man, what is your problem?" He asked, unknowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I stared straight at the picture

"You been spending a little too much time with my date, that's not cool man."

"Your kidding me right now? All you want is to land in her in bed. Why do you care so much if I talk to her? And let me point something out to you Reilly, she is my employee and if you have a problem with me talking to her, bring it up with her, not me." I gave one last look at him and he walked away,

I turned my head to the bar and saw Charlotte talking to Bella. Well this wasn't how I wanted them to meet, her being Reilly's date and not mine. Sometimes you just can't predict things. I sighed and made my way over to the group.

"Charlotte." I smiled while joining her side.

She asked me how I was and engulfed me in her arms. I looked at Bella and smiled at her, letting her know I was happy with her choice of friends. I asked Charlotte about her kids and she rambled on for a few minutes about them. Bella was amazed how well Charlotte looked for having two young children Charlotte went on to say chasing them kept her in good shape..

"Yes so does a lot of extreme exercise." I gave a knowing smile to Charlotte and her face burned with color.

"I feel like I'm intruding." Peter walked up

"Not at all." I smiled at my old friend.

"Are you trying to flirt with my wife again Cullen?" Peter pointed at me

"But of course Pete." I winked at him.

Peter joined Charlotte and I stepped back a little. I watched Bella intently. Her face filled with sadness. I realized at that moment I never wanted to be the person to put that look on her face. I wanted to be the person who always kept her smiling.

Then I remembered I could never be what she needed or wanted. She was right, even if she never said it. What kind of man does the things I do to women? Even if they ask me for it, it still doesn't make it right. But how could I fight who I was? Fight what I loved and enjoyed? Oh Bella what you do to me. This feeling so foreigner to me.

I watched her excuse herself and disappear. I did the same and went to follow her. I needed to make sure she was alright. I spotted her outside on the bench and I went and stood before her. She was looking down and feeling my presence, she looked up at me. God she was so beautiful.

"I finally get you all alone." I laughed taking a seat next to her

Her smile was glorious.

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling overly protective

"I'm fine Edward, don't concern yourself with me." She seemed nervous.

With the sad look still on her face, I began to rub her cheek. I don't know what it was but something in her eyes was calling out my name. There was such a strong connection between us that I couldn't explain it. I felt the extreme pull and before I knew what was happening, my lips were on hers. She didn't fight me, if anything, she encouraged me. Oh the things you do to me Bella. But too soon her lips retreated.

"I can't do this. I'm with Reilly." She said out of breath

"He doesn't have any claim on you."

"Neither do you." She said almost annoyed

"I have more than he does." And I did!

She began to stand and I followed her movements

"I need to go back inside." She tried to leave, but I grabbed her before she could.

"Stay with me Bella." I wanted to beg her

"Let me go Edward." She looked down then back at me

She was feeling conflicted, I could see it and I had already meddled with her life enough, I needed to let her go. She walked away without a second glance and I felt my chest constrict. What was wrong with me? I had never forced myself on someone who clearly didn't want me. What was it that made her so different?.

I stood there for a moment trying to compose myself, preparing myself to go back inside. Instantly, I heard the sound of heels hitting the pavement. My arm was being pulled and I turned to see my attacker, it was Bella

She kissed me so roughly I thought I would fall onto the cement, but I grabbed onto her and held tight. I tried to get closer to her, closer than our bodies already were. Her kiss was pure passion and every part of me was on fire.

She pulled away and I looked at her face. She had just dominated me and I was so turned on by it. Just like I would have done in her position, she simply walked away. I was left standing there, speechless. Fuck me, that girl knew how to handle me.

I wanted her to explain herself; I needed to understand. I watched while she spoke to Reilly. He began to rub her face and I wanted to break his hand. He walked away and I took the opportunity to ask her if she would leave with me.

She told me that our kiss was a mistake and for some reason, that shit hurt. It didn't feel like a mistake to me, but before I could utter another syllable, Reilly turned up and She left with him. I was crushed! I guess I was getting a dose of my own medicine and I didn't like it.

When I arrived at work the next day I debated going to speak to her in her office, but I decided against it. I didn't want her thinking she held any power over me, even if she did. I needed her to believe that I wasn't caving, even though internally I was.

I busied myself with work. I had a lot of things that apparently people I pay a lot of money to seem to not be able to handle very well. I needed to speak to Aro about the Detroit situation. His phone rang three times before his secretary Dianna answered. I announced who I was and she immediately transferred me to Aro's desk.

"Edward what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Aro knew exactly why I was calling him.

"The problem is still not resolved. I'm not a happy man. What do you have to say for yourself?" I was the one in a powerful position, not this ass wipe of a man.

"Well some complications arose. Derbok doesn't want to sell. But I am having a meeting this afternoon to persuade him further. You know how these family owned businesses are. They don't want to let go." His voice was calm.

I don't give a fuck Aro, help him let go. Tell him to take off the training wheels if he expects his company to survive another six months. Because if he doesn't sell it to me, I will make sure nobody even knows it exists. I hate incompetence." I could feel myself getting more frustrated as this conversation continued

"Edward I assure you, it will be dealt with soon. I haven't failed you yet, have I?" His tone was condescending

"You promised me a week ago that the problem would be fixed and it's still.." But my attention was averted when my office door flew open, suddenly.

Standing before me was an angry, but oh so sexy looking Bella Swan.

"I'll call you back." Without even awaiting his response I hung up.

I stood to greet her, but she quickly pushed me back into me chair. Oh how I love when she takes control. Such a turn on...

She began to yell at me, but to be perfectly honest I didn't hear a word she said. I just smiled at her. She had no idea how cute she looked when she was mad. Oh, I loved it on her actually. I would have to infuriate her more often.

"What the hell are you smirking at?!" Her pitch was that of a mouse.

I tried to hide my amusement for her benefit, but I just couldn't.

"Do you know adorable you look when you are mad?" I grinned at her

She gaped at me like I was out of my mind. Maybe I was, but so was she.

"You are so infuriating Edward Cullen!" She began to walk back and forth infront of me.

"Oh and you're not?" I chuckled thinking of all the times she had made me insane with jealousy and her indecision.

She raised her hand to I assume smack me. I had liked it the last time, but I wasn't in the mood for that right now. So I grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to land a blow.

"Ms. Swan, leave the violence to me."

"Let me go Edward!" She tried to fight my hand off her wrist, but failed miserably.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to hit me." I said feeling playful.

I let her go and she looked away as if she was giving up. If I had learned nothing from this girl it was that she was one of two things, extremely stubborn or determined. As she dove at me I slightly adjusted my position and our lips collided.

She was on my lap grabbing at my hair and I was clutching at her clothes. My office phone began to ring and I told her to ignore it, but it continued its ringing. Bella told me I should answer, but I had no plan. I wanted her too much right now. Someone began to bang on my office door. What the fuck!

"Go away." I yelled

"Edward I will not!" A very angry Esme Cullen called from the other side.

I'd forgotten about my lunch date with her.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself

I pulled Bella off my lap with great hesitance and rearranged my shirt and hair.

"Who is that?" She questioned.

"Its Esme, _my mother_." I felt like a kid being caught with a girl in my bedroom.

I opened the door and my mother walked in gracefully. They exchanged pleasantries and Bella excused herself.

I eyed her and she looked as if about to speak, but Reilly approached her. I wanted to kick his ass for ruining out moment, but instead turned back to my mother.

I closed the office door and mom stood in the middle of the room.

"She seems very nice" She beamed at me

"She is just one of my employees." I muttered grabbing my jacket so we could leave.

"Just an employee huh." Esme winked

"Are you ready?" I asked her ignoring the winking

"But of course. Will Emmett be joining us?"

"I think he has plans." I nodded to the door and we exited.

We went to one of Jasper's restaurants for lunch and we ordered our food and sipped on our drinks waiting.

"So how's business doing sweetie?" Esme asked over her iced tea

"Business is doing well Mom, thanks for asking. How's the firm?"

"Well you know things are going well. We hired a new girl Stephanie, you would just love her. She is about your age, Harvard grad. She is just lovely, after work you should stop in and meet her." Mom smiled at me

"Have you not learned anything about setting me up?" I laughed at her

"Oh honey, she is a nice girl I think you both would have a lot to talk about."

"You said that about the last four and look how those turned out." I shook my head at her.

"Edward, I just want you to be happy sweetie." She grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What makes you think I'm not happy? I'm rich and powerful. The world is mine." I held my fork in the air like a king with a sword

Esme giggled at me and rolled her green eyes.

"Money and power aren't anything compared to love."

"I love my money and power." I smiled at her.

"You wait until the right girl comes along and you will see. All the money in the world won't amount to her." She winked at me

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled

"Bella seems like a nice girl. Is she single?" She inquired.

"I don't know, I try not to ask personal questions about my employees." I answered, being less than truthful.

"She seemed to be a little more than just another employee by the way her clothes looked." Esme said sipping her water

"Mom, drop it." I gave her a tight smile

I tried not to lead on to my mother that I was in fact very much interested in Bella, it was none of her business. Lunch finally came and we finished the rest of the day in conversation about other things. I kissed my mother goodbye after helping her to her car.

It was time for me to head out and I made my way down in the elevator. Bella had been invading my thoughts all day. How I wish she would have submitted to me like she almost did this morning before my mother's intrusion. The door opened and to my utter delight, there stood the beauty herself. She smiled shyly at me and got in.

We began small talk about coincidence and fate of our meeting. I tried to tell her about how I felt earlier when she came into my office, but she cut me off with her own apology. I let her decide whatever it was she thought I was going to say. Little did she know I wanted to tell her that I enjoyed her intrusion. Hell I wish she would intrude on me, like that, everyday!

"Are you bringing a date tomorrow?" _Well Ms. Swan that was out of left field._

"I haven't decided. Will you be going with Reilly?" The thought was irritating at best.

"I haven't decided."

Her answer was all the permission I needed and I stepped closer to kiss her, but we were broken from our connection by the damn elevator. I really needed to learn to press the stop button when I'm in this thing.

I felt awkward suddenly and walked away from her. I was almost to where Garrett was waiting for me, but I felt I needed to finish this. I needed to make a decision for her. I was the one she should be going to that party with. Correction, I was the one she needed to be leaving that party with.

I walked up to her conveniently closing her door and crashing my lips to her sweet ones. The kiss was longing and soft. I didn't want to put my usual dominating lock on her, I wanted her to see another side of me, that I could be sweet too. Or maybe she was showing me. All I know is when I pulled away, all I wanted to do was make her mine and not as her dom.

"My sweet beautiful Isabella." I said rubbing her beautiful face.

I needed some time to think about what was happening to me. I opened her door letting her into the car and closed it. I walked to Garrett and waited for her to pull out. Once she did, I left, as well. I don't know what she was doing to me, but I couldn't make it stop and now I realized, I didn't want it to.

**Let me know what you all thought. Writing in Edward's POV is actually not that easy lol I'm not sure why, but its always a challenge, but I love a good challenge, hope you all enjoyed that! Next up, Halloween!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are again my lovely readers. Thank you for the support and love, it means so much to me. I do this strictly for the fun of it.. Anyways, thank you Lady S and my sister for helping me out the last few chapters of my story, you guys are so awesome! This chapter is in both POV's, please let me know what you think. This was edited by my new Beta Lynn, if you have already read it, then you dont gotta reread, noyl if you want to read the finished copy, love you guys so much!**

**CHAPTER 14**

CHAPTER 14

It was Saturday morning, and unfortunately, I still hadn't found a costume for the Halloween party. I found this to be a small annoyance. Rose, however, found it to be a wonderfully exciting shopping opportunity.

I think my problem was that I was still unsure if I even wanted to go- I mean, what if he really brought a date? Could I keep it together? I reacted so poorly to how he flirted with Leah, and since then, things had gotten even more intense between us. At least I was no longer worried about Leah though.

It had recently come to my attention that the Clearwater family were actually old and dear friends of the Cullen family. It turns out that Seth actually owns the security company that Cullen Industries uses. I also discovered that I probably have just as good a chance of getting laid by Leah as I have by Edward. That changed things a bit! So, that brings me to where I am now, being dragged around by Rosalie to find the 'perfect' costume.

We entered a costume shop in Pier Market, and instantly Rose was browsing through racks of costumes. I glanced at a few, not really into this whole thing. I kept wondering which one Edward would like to see me in. I wanted to be sexy enough to tease him, but also to make him jealous. I had no idea what I was doing.

Edward had completely confused me these past few weeks. He hadn't paid any attention to me until he found out that I had gone out with Reilly. After that, I couldn't get rid of him! What if the thing with Reilly didn't work out? Would he just forget me then? Was he playing the 'if I can't have you, nobody can game? Or did it make him realize that he wanted me enough that he could change his ways?

"Bella! Bella! Are you even paying any attention to me?" Rose stood in front of me tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, shaking myself from my daze

"I said, what do you think of this one?" She held a red devil costume.

"Um, no."

"What kind of costume are you wanting to wear then? You aren't much of a help, and this party is tonight!" She stomped away from me

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued my casual skimming of the racks. After about an hour of looking through three different costume shops, I finally found the perfect costume. I wasn't sure if it was a tease or an invitation, but no matter what it said, it would stop him dead in his tracks!

It was around four pm when we made it back to our apartment. Reilly had left me about four messages asking when he should pick me up. I sent him a text and told him 8:30. The party didn't start until nine, and I had plenty of time to get ready.

I don't know why I did it, but I called Edward. Lord forgive me but thinking about him all day long, I needed my fix. I needed to torture myself was more like it. I dialed his cell phone. Why I had it stored, I will never know.

It rang only twice before the sexy velvety voice answered.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"How are you? You're ready for tonight?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I spent the whole day looking for a costume."

I could hear him chuckling on the other end.

"You only just got a costume today? You've known about the party for the last three weeks."

"I told you, I wasn't sure if I was going to go, but Rose is forcing me." I laughed

"Oh, forcing you huh? Like by gun point?" The humor in his voice

"Oh yes. She is a crack shot." I teased

"I have no doubt." He chuckled

His laughter always put me in a good mood. It was infectious. I wish I could always make him laugh. It made him appear to be a young kid, unlike his actual status. Sometimes I would forget what a powerful person he was. Sometimes I just liked him to be Edward.

"So, what are you going as?" Edward asked

"Well, I can't tell you that, can I? I want it to be a surprise, and isn't there a prize for the best costume?" I countered his amusement

"Yes there is. So, not even a hint?"

"Let's just say, Mr. Cullen, you will be pleased."

"I have no doubt, you are a very pleasing woman."

I heard him mutter a "fuck" under his breath.

"I hate to end our little conversation, but I have another call. I will see you tonight, Isabella."

"Tonight then, Mr. Cullen."

The line went dead. It was always an upper to hear his voice, no matter how pissed he made me. I must really enjoy the pain, seeing as I continuously inflict it upon myself. I placed the phone on my nightstand and decided a short nap was in order, considering how Rose woke me at the ass-crack of dawn.

A couple of hours later I was being shook awake by small hands. I looked through sleepy eyes to see a short brunette standing over me smiling.

"Hi Bella, remember me- Alice, Edward's sister? I'm here to help you and Rose get ready for the party." Her voice chipper and perky

I tried to adjust my eyes, which didn't really need much adjusting considering it was pitch black outside. I sat up and leaned against my head board for a moment. What was she doing here? Did the Cullen brothers think we couldn't manage this alone?

"Um, Alice, did he send you?" I asked with a groggy voice

"He? OH! You mean Edward. Of course not! He doesn't even know I'm here. Rose invited me over to get ready with you guys!" She announced happily

I knew Alice and Rose had met a few weeks ago on her flight, but I had no idea they had been hanging out. I guess it makes sense, since Rose is now dating her brother. Too bad we both couldn't snag a Cullen. The thought made me slightly depressed.

"Come on Bella, that hair is going to take me forever to tame. Rose says it's a beast!" Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her and got off the bed. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Around 7:52 pm, we were all dressed and ready to go. For me this was normal, but for Rose, that was a miracle. We would finally be on time for something!

We all looked hot, and I knew the guys would be falling all over themselves. While Alice did my hair, she went on a mile a minute about everything from her stores to her family to her love life, which at this point didn't exist. She was actually pretty sweet. I think Alice would make a great addition to the group.

"So, Bella, how is it dating Reilly?" Alice asked with big enthusiastic eyes.

"Reilly is a nice guy."

"Just nice? He tried to date me once, and my brothers almost killed him. It was actually quite entertaining."

"I couldn't imagine having those two for brothers. I would have poisoned them by now." Rose said from her seat.

"Oh, they are good guys. Always very protective of me. I can't fault them for that. Even Jasper is like that." She smiled at the thought

"I hear so much about this Jasper, but have failed to meet him." I shook my head

"Oh! He's coming tonight. You will just die when you meet him. He is just the best." Alice proudly said

"Does someone have a crush on this Jasper?" Rose pointed at her

"Oh god, he is just so, I can't explain. He is really wonderful. I have liked him for so long." Alice's face turned sad.

"Does he not like you?"

"Oh, he does, and if I didn't know better, I would say he's in love with me, but he is so shy. I don't know. When he is around me, he kind of just acts like a bumbling idiot. Its so cute." She giggled more

"Kinda of how Edward acts around you, wouldn't you say Bella?" Rose smug remark made my head jolt up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I agree, he seemed quite taken by you the night I met you Bella. I never see him with girls. It was nice."

"We are just friends, co workers, whatever you want to call it, but he doesn't like me." I wasn't even sure I believed that anymore.

"Riiiightttttt." Alice said

Rose leaned forward to retrieve her drink from the table, when I noticed something on her shoulder.

"Rose! Is that a tattoo?" My eyes just about bugging out of my head

She tried to cover it with her hand , but I was already standing over her, pulling her hand away. After a few minutes of struggling, I finally got her to move it, and I almost died when I saw it!

"You have a butterfly with EC in the middle!" I just about exclaimed.

"Its not what you think." She tried to play it off

"Oh, its not? Really! His initials on your body doesn't mean anything?"

"For your information, I've had the tat for a long time now, Bella. I got it last summer when He and I had our, ummm, run in at the charity auction." She was acting very defensive

"Does he know about it?" I asked fully amused now.

"He has a matching one on his left thigh." Alice giggled.

I almost died finding out Alice knew where her brother had a tattoo. I gave her a crazy look, and she giggled some more.

"Hey, Rose told me!" She put her hands up playfully in defense.

"Why didn't I know about this?" I accused

"After things didn't work out with Edward, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable talking about his brother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her eyes looking guilty

"It's fine, but why his initials?"

"He said they were soul mates."

We all started laughing.

Finally the guys arrived to pick us up. Alice rode with Emmett and Rose while I drove with Reilly. Reilly was dressed as James Bond. He had probably just pulled that tux out of the back of his closet.

"Bella! You look... Wow!." Reilly was slightly dazzled.

"Um, thank you. You look great too." I said slipping into the passenger seat of his car.

He got in, and we began to drive. We stopped at a light and he turned to look at me.

"You look so amazing in that costume. " He leaned in and kissed me forcefully.

It felt awkward to me. I liked him a lot, don't get me wrong, but something about this guy just seemed, off.. We pulled back into traffic and made it to the club. There were costumed people everywhere. We pulled into the parking lot and made our way to the entrance.

It definitely was a big turn out The outside of this place was amazing, I could only imagine the inside.. It was a sleek black building with purple lights coming off the top, and the word Elite in blue lights across the side. Reilly noticed me admiring the building.

"If you think its nice out here, wait until you see the inside. Edward owns this place." He whispered in my ear.

Some how that didn't surprise me like it should have. He seemed to own a lot of things. I guess money will make that happen for you.

I didn't come from money. My parents were poor, but did the best they could to provide for me. I never went without anything, but it gave me a firm appreciation for everything I had.

We made our way inside and I was beyond impressed. There were about four bars lining the walls. The interior was a deep gray with flashing lights everywhere you looked. You could tell the VIP area, because it was raised above the rest of the club. It was lined with velvet chairs and couches. Each one having its own small black table.

Rose began to flail her arms in the air to get my attention. I signaled her with my hand to let her know I saw her. I pulled Reilly in her direction.

Rose was dressed as a "wickedly sexy witch". She had on a black spaghetti strapped dress that came almost to her knees. It was cut in small points at the hem. She had on a pointy witch hat with 8 inch peep toe stilletoes. She was holding a small broom in her hand. Her lips were colored with deep red lip stick, while her long blond hair laid over her shoulders.

"There she is." Rose sang from Emmett's side.

"Wow Bella, you look hot." Emmett gave a very enthusiastic head nod

"You too Em, what are you supposed to be?" I was trying to figure it out

"I'm a warlock." He grinned proudly

"I would never have guessed."

He had on a wool looking shirt that only had two buttons toward the bottom and black pants with black army boots. His eyes were painted with black coloring . I guess he and Rose were trying to coordinate.

"Where's Alice?" I asked looking around

"She went to find Jasper." Rose rolled her eyes playfully

Just as quick as I said it, the little brunette appeared at my side. She was dressed up as a sexy version of Dorthy from the wizard of OZ. The dress was short, well above her knees and she had on knee high stockings with little blue bows on the top.

Her shoes were the ruby red ones from the movie, which would not surprise me if they were the actual pair Judy Garland herself wore. She had on a red wig done in pig tails. Alice looked very naughty.

By her side was a very good looking blond guy who was dressed up as a sexy fire fighter. If my house was burning, I so hope he was the one who came to rescue me!

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Jasper." Alice bounced on her toes with a huge grin on her face.

So, this is Jasper. No wonder Edward never wanted us to meet.

"Its such a pleasure to finally meet you." I smiled holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Well darlin', the pleasure is all mine." Jasper kissed the back of my hand.

Jasper turned his attention to Reilly grinning big.

"Bond, huh?" Jasper joked

"Hey! I think I did a great job pulling it off. Don't you think, Bella?" Reilly gave me a toothy grin

"You look very debonair." I kissed his cheek

I noticed Jasper tense up when I did it, I wonder why.

"Guys, why don't you go get us some drinks, and we will find a seat." Alice smiled

"Sure. Bella, what will you have?" Reilly asked sweetly

"She likes cherry bombs." Rose chimed from behind me.

"Okay, cherry bomb it is." Reilly smiled brightly and walked off with the boys.

We made our way to VIP lounge. It was high above the rest of the club. It over looked the entire club and dance floor. I kept looking through the crowd of bodies to see if I could find Edward, but so far no sign of him.

"He's always late." Alice said, nonchalantly.

"Who?" I asked, feining confusion.

"Oh please, Bella. Don't play dumb with me. You haven't stopped searching for him since we got here!" Rose giggled.

"I have no idea what you two are going on about." I crossed my arms over my chest, as if I'd been insulted.

The two looked at each other and shook their heads..

"Trust me! When my brother arrives, you will know by the amount of swooning women at the door." Alice winked at me

Was I really that obvious? I hadn't let on to either one about my feelings for Edward. I thought I did a good job avoiding the subject of him when it was brought up. Before I could give it anymore thought, the men returned with drinks in hand.

Reilly handed me my cherry bomb, and it was tasty. It reminded me of Edward's mouth. God I need to stop this obsessing!

"Wow, this tastes amazing!"

"I bet no where near as good as you taste." Reilly whispered into my ear.

I definitely needed more liquor.

****

Edward's POV

When we arrived at the club it was a little after ten. The line was long, and by the looks of the parking garage, it was extremely packed.

Garrett was not my driver tonight. He would actually be attending the party himself. Apparently he had fallen for one of my employees, Kate Benson. She also happened to be one of Bella's friends. Such a coincidence.

Garrett was dressed up as the mad hatter, and Kate was Alice. It was definitely something I couldn't pull off, I didn't have the balls to where such a ridiculous costume.

I decided on a more low key costume. I was a vampire. My costume consisted of a black silk shirt with an embroidered vest, black dress pants and a crucifix hanging from a red ribbon around my neck. I just put some gel on my hands and ran them through my hair. Style complete. My date said I looked hot enough to burn down the club, lets hope not.

We made our way to the front of the line. Without a single word the bouncer recognized me, and we walked in. As we stepped through the door all eyes were on us. _This is what its like to be Edward Cullen._

The beautiful woman at my side looked at me with a knowing smile and wrapped her arm around mine. I smirked down at her as we made our way through the crowd. We were greeted by different people that worked for me or were just party goers. I looked around for the one person I had been dying to see all day.

I noticed Alice and Jasper sitting in the VIP lounge. Of course whatever Jasper was saying to her, he was being a stuttering fool. He looked so nervous speaking to her, it was quite comical. It always amazed me that they had known each other since the age of 6, yet neither of them had the balls to tell the other how they felt. They were so obviously in love with each other.

"Evening Alice, Jasper." I smiled at the couple

"Edward! You're finally here." Alice jumped out of her seat to wrap me in a hug

When she finally pulled away she looked expectantly at my date.

"And who is this?" Alice gave me a questioning smile

"This is Victoria. Victoria- Alice, my sister. And this is Jasper."

Victoria shook each of their hands.

"Where is everyone? " I asked hoping to find out Bella's whereabouts.

"Emmett and Rose are on the dance floor with Reilly and Bella." She pointed down at the floor.

I looked over the ledge at the sea of bodies and noticed her almost immediately. She looked far too sexy, and I wanted to run down there and pull her out of the club for the acute lack of fabric she was calling a costume.

It also didn't help seeing Reilly dancing far too close to her body, and touching her in ways that made me want to rip his arms off.

Victoria came to my side instinctively and looked down to where my eyes trailed.

"Where?" Was all she said

"See the extremely bad version of James Bond dancing with the brunette?" I whispered in her ear

She nodded her head.

"Your goal is to make him disappear, understand?" I looked at her with complete seriousness

She nodded once more and disappeared from my side. As I turned, I watched Alice watching her walk away.

"Where is your date going?" She asked with an arched eyebrow

"I have no idea, bathroom perhaps. I'm going for a drink." was all I said while pushing past her.

Was I going for a drink? No. I was going to the dance floor to find Bella and drag her out of here, but before I even made it to the spot in which I had seen them dancing, she ran smack into my chest. All I could see were big brown eyes staring up at me. Time to play it cool. She gave me a breathtaking smile, and being so close to her made looking at her costume even harder- my nether regions gave a resounding shout of agreement!

"Good evening Ms. Swan." I smiled at her

"Evening Mr. Cullen. You look very handsome. _Vampire_?" You could hear that she was slightly inebriated

I eyed her body up and down. God she was voluptuous, as if I needed an affirmation of that fact! If I had my way, she would be on my spanking bench in a heartbeat for this costume, but at the same time, I would love to have her on my arm showing all of the other men what they couldn't have!

Her choice of dress was a haltered looking corset with gold designs on the front of it and brown in color. It tied in criss cross' on each side of the top. When you got to the middle two thin long pieces of fabric draped down the back and front of it. She had on these fuck me gold studded high heels that were opened on the toe. Believe me I haven't failed to notice all the males in the room eying her lack of clothing either.

"What are you supposed to be, other than utter sexiness in its self?" I just about choked out

She looked at me with amusement and wonder. God what this woman does to me.

****

Bella's POV

I had spent the last two hours waiting for some sign of Edward, and finally I had it. While Reilly suggested we go and dance, I was hesitant. I had already embibed about three cherry bombs. Rose and Alice both made me take shots with them. I was feeling quite lifted by this point.

We were dancing to some song when I noticed a few girls looking toward the entrance. I had my answer. I maneuvered Reilly to face in the direction everyone's attention adverted to and saw him enter.. He looked so sexy. He and his usual aura of power and complete sexiness.

What I didn't expect was to see the woman at his side holding onto to his arm. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was flame red and curly pinned back on the top of her head. Two curls framed her flawless face. I couldn't really see her eye color, but beauty was probably their name. She was tall and slim. She had on what I believe to be a goddess costume. Of course it would be most fitting.

Why would I ever think I would have a chance with a man so beautiful. He could have any woman he wanted. I was stupid to believe he would stay single, and to think that kiss yesterday in the parking garage meant anything. Who was I fooling? He is Edward Cullen, one of the most eligible bachelors in Seattle and one of the richest.

I could feel my insecurities rising to the surface and needed to put them back down where they belonged. I wasn't going to let Cullen ruin my night. No, that wouldn't do. So I pushed my body closer to Reilly's, and he was more than willing to comply.

We swayed to the music and I could feel him pressed into me, really feel him. His arousal was more than present and suddenly the thought made me sick. All that I could see was flashes of Edward's perfect smile and his adorable laughter. The look of uncertainty he had been wearing the last week had really wore on my heart. Could he really be feeling something more? I needed to get some separation.

I leaned into Reilly to let him know I needed to use the bathroom. He offered to walk with me, but I declined and made my way through the crowd. Trying to run away from my thoughts of Edward landed me smack into him.

I smiled at him and complimented his costume. He looked so fucking hot I just wanted to rip him apart right there.

"What are you supposed to be, other than utter sexiness in its self?" His voice was low

"I'm a slave girl."

His mouth dropped open and his eyes were the size of a tea saucer. I guess he wasn't expecting that response.

"Fuck me." He muttered so low I don't think I was meant to hear it

I was about to say with pleasure, but I felt someone touch my shoulder. Before I turned to look I watched Edward's face carefully for signs of intrusion. His sexy face turned into a scowl so I assumed it would only be Reilly. It was the only time that face appeared. I turned to face the culprit and saw Reilly staring Edward down just as hard.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and brushed past Edward, but he grabbed my elbow before I had a chance. He leaned in.

"Save a dance for me slave." He whispered in such a tone that I was sure my panties were soaked.

If that was how it felt to be his actual slave, hell I was all in.

"Yes Master." I whispered almost out of breath.

His smile was more than I could take and I needed time to clear my head. I continued to walk away and found Rose and Alice sitting alone in VIP. I sat down next to Rose putting my head in my hands.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Rose asked in an excited tone

"What are you talking about?" I looked up from my hands

"The pass you and Edward just made at each other. I felt my own toes curl." She gave a good deep laugh

I could feel my face blushing. I didn't think we made it that obvious and now I felt nothing but embarrassed.

"It was your imagination, Rose." I mumbled

"No, I saw it too." Alice bounced on her seat sipping her drink.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than watch me?"

"Not really." They said in unison.

It was funny since this was the first time I actually hung out with Alice, but she fit in perfectly with us. I felt like I had known this girl forever. It was a charm that the Cullen family shared. They all made you feel comfortable. Alice reminded me a lot more of Emmett than Edward, yet each one shared a very separate personality.

"I think I need another drink." I snapped my fingers for our waiter to appear.

"Make that two." Rose smiled

"Who was the girl who arrived with Edward?" Rose asked Alice

I assumed she asked for my benefit. To be honest, I was curious.

"Her name was Victoria. I never saw her before, probably won't see her again." Alice giggled over her straw

"What is that supposed to mean?" I blurted out

"Edward hardly ever brings a girl around, especially a date to a party like this. Too many single ladies for him to pick up. So, I am assuming she is just an accessory for something." Alice shrugged

An accessory? I wonder what he was up to. Emmett and Jasper returned to the table with Edward, but his date was no where in site. Neither was Reilly for that matter.

I was feeling beyond tipsy and ready to stand up to Edward.

"So Eddie, where is your redhead?" I giggled over my glass

He looked at me with pure amusement on his face.

"I could ask you the same about your date." He smirked at me

"Who knows, right?" I shrugged

He nodded his head in agreement and the smirk never disappeared.

"I think I am going to dance. Ladies, come with?"

Rose and Alice both stared at each other and shrugged. I pulled them both by their hands and dragged them to the dance floor. Edward watched us the whole time, and that was kind of the plan.

We swayed to the music for a few minutes, then the song changed. Still no sign of Reilly. The DJ began to play Sophie B. Hawkins I wish I was your lover. I began to move my hips to the music and caught Edward leaning with one foot on the wall and a drink in his hand.

We immediately locked eyes and I got lost in the trance. I was moving to the beat of his green eyes. They were speaking volumes to me. The look of pure lust on his face was melting my insides. I watched him put his drink down . With a blink of an eye he was standing infront of me. He grabbed my hands in his and raised them above our heads. We swayed easily together.

His eyes never broke connection with mine. He swirled me in a circle pressing my back into his front. He pulled me close to him and I locked my arms around his neck while his hips moved perfectly behind me. I could feel his arousal growing behind me, considering there wasn't much fabric between us.

I dipped down his body and turned to get a glimpse of his sex filled eyes. The song cut off and another began to play, but before our dance could continue he was pulling me off to a dark corner. He pushed my body up against the wall while crashing his sweet soft lips to mine. It was purely animalistic.

He violently moved his mouth to my neck. I was gripping his hair so tight in my hands I thought I might have ripped some out. He didn't seem to mind though.

"You've been such a bad girl, Bella. Teasing me with this thing you call a costume." He groaned into my neck.

"I wasn't trying to tease you." I was having trouble catching my breath.

"Don't lie to me. The way you were moving out there in this outfit, God! You knew what you were doing to me." He began to bite on my neck hard

I yelped from the pleasure it was causing.

"So you like it?" I just about moaned

"Let's say, you are about to know what its like to have a scene with me. I'm going to fuck you so hard up against this wall you won't be able to walk." His voice oozed sex and power. WOW!

I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe the alcohol I had consumed, or the attraction I had to him, but I couldn't resist him anymore. I would do anything he wanted me to at this moment.,even if it meant him fucking me up against a wall in a club full of people. There was no more denying it, I was his.

His hands moved up my thigh and hooked under my skirt. He was still devouring my neck with his mouth and his hands kept rising up higher. He moved his face down to my breasts and like the expert he was, he somehow maneuvered the top of my costume to where both of my breasts were completely exposed. How the hell did he do that?

He began to suck one nipple into his mouth while I felt him pull my panties down. His mouth felt like heaven, god he knew what to do with this tongue. He sucked and swirled it in such a manner, I thought my knees would buckle. His one hand was now on my entrance and he was rubbing my clit with his thumb.

I looked down to see his face and his eyes met mine. They were dark and flickering with passion. It was such a fucking sexy sight.. My hands still gripped tightly in his hair. He removed his mouth from my nipple.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Bella. Do you know what I will have to do to you now?" I was about to come from his voice alone.

I couldn't speak I just shook my head, unsure.

"I have to spank you for misbehaving." His smirk was devious, but in a serious manner

"Oh God." Was all I could say

"No, God can't help you out of this one my dear." His eyes became a forest green.

Next thing I knew he was standing infront of me and his fingers were dip inside of me. His thrusted them up violently, hitting such a sensitive spot that I didn't even know was there. His face not more than an inch from mine.

"I want you to feel what you do to me every time I am near you." His voice so husky and coarse.

He grabs my handout of his hair with his free one and places it on his crotch. He is extremely hard, and, from what I can feel through his pants, he is huge! I look up at him in wonder. I have had visions of this magical piece of him, now I needed to see the real thing.

I took both my hands and made quick work of his pants. I unbuckled them and unzipped them to be rewarded with the silk boxers. I moved my hands under the waist band of them and gripped onto his hard erection. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. His throbbing member was so thick and long and oh my god, how would it fit?

He was still fingering me with no restraint, and believe me it was taking everything I had not to come right there, but I remembered being in his office and how good he made me feel. I wanted to return that favor now. I removed my hands from his pants and grabbed the one that was inside of me. His eyes locked with mine. He looked panicked.

"Is something wrong?" His voice suddenly worried

"Nothing, I want to, you know, do what you did to me in your office." I stumbled over my words.

I couldn't believe what I'd just said. His sexy face returned and he leaned close to my ear.

"What exactly did I do?" His warm breath on my ear making me melt

"You're going to make me say it?" I gulped

"Yes." His voice so choked up

"I want to suck your dick now Edward." I said in the best demanding voice I could. "I want to make you feel what I felt in your office."

"Fuck yes."

He pushed me even harder into the wall and claimed my mouth with his once more. He was rubbing on my clit again and I was pulling down his pants. Without even slight warning I felt his hardening dick inside of me. He only needed one quick thrust to join our bodies together.

"Oh my god" I just about screamed, but the club was so noisy nobody would have heard me.

I had forgotten about the fact we were indeed in a club full of people who at any moment could find us. But to be perfectly honest, I didn't care. The feel of this beautiful man inside of me was like nothing I ever known.

"I'm not God, but believe me, I can take you to paradise." He growled into my ear

Yup that was all it took and I came with such a force all over him. I really hoped to hold out longer, but he didn't seem to mind. He continued to thrust his hips more and more.

My muscles clamped down on his cock and he wrapped my legs around his waist, holding me in place with his arms. I looked him deep in his eyes as my orgasm took over my entire body. He never broke the connection, and it just seemed to spur him on more.

"Yes, Bella, fuck you look so sexy when you come." He kissed me hard

I was now being fucked even harder against this wall.

"Edward..." Was all I could come up with.

"OH Bella, I'm so close, you do fucking amazing things to me." He wrapped his one arm around my waist to secure me and began to rub my clit fast and furious. His hips copied the same pattern and before long we both were coming.

I watched his beautiful face as his orgasm released inside of me. His eyes were on fire and his lips were parted. He threw back his head and we both collapsed onto the floor.

We sat there for a while trying to catch our breath and I looked at him once I regained myself. He was staring at me in such awe, I wasn't sure if this was the same guy from ten minutes ago. He gave me a priceless smile and then his eyes suddenly clouded.

"Bella." He looked concerned

"Hmm." Was all I could say. I probably had the hugest grin on my face.

"Are you on birth control?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for the love and support. So many emailed me for the beta position and honestly, I wish I could use you all. Like a chapter a piece, but I don't think that's fair lol. Anyways, I just want to point something out, it's one thing to give positive criticism, but it's a completely different thing to straight out insult someone. I am a huge fanfic reader, I love reading people's work and giving my opinion on their story, but I would never tell someone they are a terrible writer. I am new at this, so be patient with me. Most people who are very harsh probably never wrote a story in their life, it's not easy. I don't mind if you tell me I misuse certain words or my punctuation is bad, but to straight out insult how I write, that's not nice. Other stories I have read that are like mine are, master of the universe (if you've never read this, well, damn where have you been), the trainer, all of me, finding Bella, and master of my heart. Great stories! Okay I got a new Beta, I would like to introduce Miss Audrey. She as helped me out this chapter and I really hope to keep her lol. Love you guys!**

**Chapter 15**

"In control of what Edward?" I looked at him about to laugh.

He gave me a frustrated stare and held the bridge of his nose.

"Are you on birth control?" His face looking displeased with my response.

"You mean like do I take it?" My head was spinning

"Fuck Bella! Yes!" His annoyance now full blown

"Yes, I take it every day." I smiled proudly at him.

"You are so drunk." He shook his head

"No I'm not!" I protested.

Just to prove I was fine, I decided to stand up. What a bad move that was! Sober I could barely manager wearing these heels, but drunk? Forget about it. The instant I went to stand, I almost fell flat on the floor. But of course, Edward saved me from that fate. He caught me before the marble and I became friends.

I was friends with many floors in the past. I remember the time at prom when I was dancing with Mike Newton. He thought it would be romantic to twirl me like in the movies;I ended up on my ass. Yes, that was some great floor.

Edward shook me from my trance and I stared at him in wonder.

"Do you know how handsome you are?" I smiled rubbing his cheek

"Do you realize how drunk you are?" He just about growled pushing my hand away from his face.

"You didn't seem to mind when you just fucked me against that wall." I pointed at the wall laughing.

His face hardened as soon as the words left my mouth. He glared at me so hard I thought I would turn to stone.

I tried to push him away from me, but he held his grip on my arms.

"Let me go Edward." I was still trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Never." His expression dark

"Take me to Rose then." I scolded.

"Fine." Was all he said.

I'm not sure what just happened, less than ten minutes ago we were having the most amazing sex of my life. Now he looked so pissed at me. He pushed us through the crowd.

"Aren't you supposed to be happier after having sex?" I looked at him quizzically.

He stopped and glared at me for a minute. I couldn't understand why he was so mad. He didn't say a word and pulled me up to the VIP section. When we appeared Rose immediately jumped up from her seat and grabbed me away from Edward. He gave her a look of death. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled me over to a couch.

"Bella are you okay? You don't look so good." Her eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I shrugged with a smile staring at Edward.

He watched us like a hawk. His glum expression never fading. I wanted to make that look go away.

"Where is Reilly?" She asked

"I haven't seen him since Edward..." Suddenly it hit me.

I hadn't seen Reilly since he and Edward were staring each other down on the dance floor. What did Edward do? He was still looking at me. As if he knew I was onto him, he stood up about to walk down the stairs. I grabbed his arm before he could.

I stood on wobbly feet and tried my best to look in his eyes.

"What did you do?" I accused.

He wouldn't make eye connect. Guilt was evident on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said looking all over the place.

Then another bell went off in my drunken head.

"You brought her to distract him!" I stomped. My hands were balled in fists at my side.

"That's ludicrous Bella." He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Then explain why you are here and your date isn't? Where is Reilly?" I put my hands on my waist.

He shook his head and walked off. I stood there taken aback. How could he just walk away! Where the hell was Reilly? I was ready to go. I turned to Rose who was looking at me shock written all over her face.

"Can Emmett take me home please?" I asked her

"Sure, um, let me go find him." She walked down the stairs.

I removed the heels from my feet and walked over to the banister of the balcony. I sat down on one of the red velvet chairs and looked out at the crowd. I spotted Reilly near the stage with Edward's date, _kissing_. Typical asshole.

I threw my shoes down on the floor and stomped down the stairs. I moved through the crowd stumbling on my drunken legs.

I happen to notice Edward leaning against one of the bars talking to the bartender. He was engrossed until he noticed me and quickly came toward me. I tried to duck through the sea of people, but when I got near the stage where I'd seen Reilly, Edward grabbed my arm. I glowered at him then his hand.

"Get off me Edward." I snarled

What are you doing?"

"Let go before I scream." I warned him

"Scream all you want. I'm not letting you go."

Edward please." I tried to soften my voice

He dropped his hand, but his eyes never left mine.

"Let me take you home." He pleaded.

"I need to handle something first." I tried to walk away again.

He grabbed my arm once more

"Edward for god's sake, stop grabbing me!" I just about yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Reilly said from behind me.

Reilly tried to wrap his arm around my waist, but I pulled away from him. He looked at me in disbelief. I gave him a dirty look and he stepped back.

"You! Everyone warned me you were too good to be true. I stood up for you and for what? You are exactly what everyone said you were. Manipulative and a liar! I saw you off in the corner kissing that, that slut!" My whole body was shaking.

"Bella, please." But I poked him in the chest before he could go on.

"You tried to make yourself out to be a better man, but you aren't. You and him." I said pointing between him and Edward. "Are exactly the same. Your methods may be different, but your motivation is exactly the same!"

"I don't want to see either of you again!" I pushed past Edward and made my way out of the club.

I was so angry and frustrated all at the same time. I needed to go home. But of course, both men gave chase after me. Not that it was that hard, standing at this point was completely impossible.

I made it out of the club into the street and I felt Edward's strong arms grab my waist and steering me, I assumed into the direction of his car..

"Edward let me go! Just leave me alone!" I threw my arms in the air and wiggled my legs to get out of his arms.

He led us off to a quieter space and put me down. He pushed me against a car and put both his hands on the sides of my face.

"You need to calm down. You're intoxicated;I'm taking you home so you can sleep it off." He looked in my eyes for some type of compliance.

"I'm taking her home Edward. I brought her here and I can take her back." Reilly's voice demanded from behind.

Edward dropped his hands from my face and turned to face his friend. The pair stared each other down once more and I just about rolled my eyes. I pushed between the two. One hand on both their chests.

"The both of you listen. Reilly, go back inside and find big red, it's obvious by how much time you spent with me tonight that's where you would rather be." He gawked at me

"And close your damn mouth." I commanded

"And you!" I was now facing Edward. "I can't believe you set him up like that! God, Edward what were you thinking? I said no to your request, just get it through your head, we can never be. Yes, that was the most mind blowing incredibly amazing sex I ever had, but I need more." I was starting to feel really dizzy.

"You guys had sex?" Reilly yelled.

"Yup, right against the wall inside." I could feel my stomach churning and I heaved over.

"Oh fuck Bella, are you okay?" Reilly bent down to look me over.

"Just go Reilly." I swatted him away with my hand.

"Fine, whatever, you can have her." He threw his hands up and walked back into the club.

"I guess that friendship is over." I mumbled to myself

"I'm taking you home.". Then with little effort, Edward scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm going to throw up." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, so did everything that was in my stomach.

How Edward did it, I will never know, but he was able to maneuver me in a way that I didn't get sick on him or me. He put me down on my feet and I threw up spectacularly all over the sidewalk. He held my hair for me while he muttered something into his cell phone.

About three minutes later Rose and the gang where beside us with my belongings. She had a bottle of ginger ale in her hand. She gave it to me after I heaved out all my stomach contents.

"What the hell happened out here?" I heard Rose yelling

"You gave her too much to drink; she obviously can't handle her liquor well." Edward spat

"She's a grown ass woman; I think she knows her limits." Rose retorted back at him.

"If you both are quite finished, I would like to go home now." I stood up still feeling dizzy.

Edward grabbed me instantly and our eyes locked. God how did he do that? He was utterly amazing while I was, well… me.

"I'll take her Rose, I didn't drink tonight and I don't think my date is leaving with me." He stated with irritation.

"Like hell you will Cullen. I will have Emmett get his car and we will take her." Her voice matching his.

"I'll just take a cab. No reason to spoil anyone else's evening." I leaned on the hood of Edward's car.

"Bella, just let me drive you for god's sake! My car is right here." Edward's voice was extremely agitated now.

"Fine, whatever." I threw my hands in the air and flung open his passenger door. He closed it behind me.

I sat in the seat sulking with my arms crossed over my chest. Rose tapped on the window and Edward lowered it from his side.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" Rose's eyes filled with concern.

"Yup, no problem." I waved her off

Rose stood there for a minute looking at Edward and me. He started the car and we pulled off into the Seattle evening. It was just a little past midnight as we navigated through the silent streets.

We drove for a few minutes before either of us uttered a word.

"If you are going to get sick, let me know so I can pull over." He said with a serious face as he drove.

"Yup" Sarcasm dripping from my lips

He quickly glanced at me and continued to drive. When he finally stopped, we were not at my apartment.

"Edward ,where are we?"

"My place." Was all he said while getting out of the car.

He walked to my side and opened the door. I sat there pouting like a child with my arms still crossed.

"I want to go home."

"Bella get out of the car." He demanded.

"No!" I could be just as stubborn.

"Fine." He leaned in and unbuckled my seat belt.

With one quick swoop, he was picking me up out of the car and had me over his shoulder. He kicked the car door closed with his foot while I hit him on his back with my fists. If I was being honest, I really wasn't putting much force into my attack.

"Put me down." I shouted from over his shoulder. He smelled so good.

"When we get upstairs I will." His voice was cold

How he did it I will never know, but the man climbed up 50 floors with me over his shoulder without breaking a sweat. I needed to join his gym.

We finally made it to his door he put me down on my feet. He unlocked the door and it was shielded in blackness. He pushed me into the hall of his massive penthouse and flicked on a light switch.

My stomach was still churning at this point and all I really wanted to do was sleep. Again, he scooped me up in his arms, but this time I didn't fight him. He walked us up the stairs and we entered a beautiful bedroom.

He laid me in the middle of the huge bed and flicked on some lights in a closet. I heard him open some drawers and he came back out with what look to be a woman's nightgown. It was baby blue in color appearing to be silk. He handed it to me.

"Why do you have woman's lingerie? Do you wear it when nobody's here?" I giggled

He looked mad, but even I could tell he was suppressing a smile.

"Can you just put on the nightgown, please?" His voice as always demanding.

If I wasn't feeling so sick to my stomach; I would have teased him, instead I just pulled the costume off, or at least attempted to. I had forgotten Rose helped me get this thing on. Ironically, Edward would need to help me getting it off.

"Um, can you help me take this off? Rose helped me when I got ready because it's a little complicated." I bit my lip looking at him.

He didn't say a word. He walked over to me and began to untie the strings in the back of the costume and the sides. Once all the strings were loose it slid off with little difficulty. His hands ghosted over my breasts slightly like he as testing me. As terrible as I felt, his hands felt amazing. I moaned softly and his hands were gone.

"I think you can handle it from here." He walked away and shut the door.

I sighed in defeat and took off the rest of the outfit and pulled the night gown over my head. After removing the costume, I realized I didn't have any panties on. What is with this man and stealing my underwear? I decided I was too exhausted to ask. I pulled back the comforter on the bed and lay down.

The morning sunshine was pouring through the curtains in the room. I rubbed my eyes and got off the bed. I walked toward the window and looked out over Seattle. From up here it was the most magnificent view. I felt like I was a princess in a castle.

The headache I was sporting right now helped me relive last night's events. I felt exceedingly embarrassed that I made a fool of myself in front of Edward. The whole night came rushing back to me. Reilly kissing that vile girl, Edward and me… having sex in the club; and flipping out in the parking lot. I was going to be sick!

I ran toward the open door where Edward retrieved the night gown and found the bathroom. I got on my knees and prayed to the porcelain gods. I spent about ten minutes, throwing up the acid in my stomach.

I eventually got up off the floor and went back into the huge closet. I stopped for a minute to look through all the clothes. It surprised me how much was there and what shocked me even more was that everything was my size. Hmm.

There were Couture, Juicy, Vera Wang, Ralph Lauren, just to name a few. The closet made up half the size of my bedroom back at Rose's! Expensive to say the least. Then there were a few built in dressers as well. I opened some of the drawers and found lingerie, socks, stockings, jeans, gym wear. It went on and on. He was very thorough and efficient.

I assumed this must be the submissive's bedroom. I read a lot online that when a dom as a sub, they normally have separate sleeping quarters. He must have thought I would be his next.

I saw a silk robe hanging in the closet that matched the night gown I was wearing so I slipped it on. I made my way out of the closet and into the bedroom. My head was aching and I needed to find Edward to ask for some aspirin.

I had no idea where I was going so I just decided to follow the hall to the right. In most places right seemed to be the way out. I hadn't realized before how huge his penthouse was. There were so many doors, where did they all lead? I wonder which one was his play room. I would save that thought for when my head wasn't throbbing like a jack hammer.

Finally, I came to the stairs and began to descend them. I could hear opera music flowing through the bottom level. My nose also caught a whiff of French toast. My nose and body both carried me to the smell and the beautiful sounds. I found the kitchen and watched mesmerized as Edward moved gracefully around. He was cooking.

Jacob never cooked. I think all he knew how to make was toast and sometimes that was troublesome for him. But this was not the first time Edward cooked for me. I remember the lovely dinner he made the night he had me sign that NDA. He seemed so normal when he acted like this.

I watched his toned arms flip over the toast in the pan. He had on a white beater with basketball shorts. I never saw a sight so delicious. I approached him with caution. I remember bits and pieces of our previous evening, but couldn't fully come up with what had happened. I decided to make my presence known.

"Good morning Edward." I said sliding onto one of the bar stools at his kitchen island.

He turned from the stove and faced me, a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning Isabella. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes that would be great and some aspirin while you're at it, please" I chuckled softly.

He opened the cabinet above his head and handed me a bottle of white pills. While I popped off the top, he opened the fridge and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you." I nodded and downed the pills

"You were quite intoxicated; I hope you are feeling better." He gave me a toothy grin and placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"I will once I get this medicine in my blood stream and that coffee."

"Would you like some food?" His smile never diminished.

"Sure, what are you making? It smells like French toast."

"Yes." He nodded and handed me a plate

"This looked wonderful." I smiled

He smiled back and handed me a fork and knife.

I cut a small piece and took a bite. He watched me intently as he pulled a bowl of strawberries and syrup from the fridge. He placed them on the counter top next to me.

"This is incredible. Oh my, I never tasted anything so good." I cut off another piece.

"I'm glad you like it." He got his own plate and sat next to me on the island.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" I asked stuffing more French toast into my mouth.

"My mother. She loves to cook and since Carlisle, my father, worked so much, she taught us how to cook." He began to cut into his own food.

"I must thank her." I bit into a strawberry.

He smiled and resumed eating. It was quiet for a while before he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me with sincere eyes.

"For?" I asked popping another strawberry in my mouth.

"Victoria."

I didn't understand for a second then it hit me. _The redhead._

"Oh yes, her. Why did you bring her anyway? Was she there just to distract him so you could have your way with me?" I laughed

"Actually, yes." His tone completely serious.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't get you Cullen" I stood from the island and began to walk out of the kitchen. I made it as far as the hallway before he was grabbing to stop me

"I need you to listen to me, please?" His eyes seemed to beg

I turned giving him a look that said 'I'm waiting'.

"I wanted to see if Reilly was really serious about you. I have known him for years Bella. He uses women and the way he talked about you, I just couldn't let you be another number. I figured maybe if he had a chance to prove he really did like you, then I would leave him alone."

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"That wasn't your decision to make! I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices. I don't need you to do that for me."

He looked down then back at me. He looked so guilty at that moment, but it was always hard for me to read his mood.

"I'm not accustomed to being rejected by a woman or anyone really. I am very persuasive and get what I want." His eyes darkened

I was so angry. "So basically you and he play the same game. Well you won; you got to screw me, now you both can leave me the hell alone!"

I stomped up the stairs and found an open door I assumed to be the bedroom I came out of, but to my surprise it wasn't. I threw the door shut and locked it. It didn't matter if I should be in this room or not, I needed to get away from him.

He began to pound on the door.

"Bella! Bella! Open the door. We need to talk. I was a jerk. I'm sorry." He yelled through the door.

I ignored him and walked further into the room. Oh, this definitely wasn't where I wanted to be. It was his play room or dungeon or whatever he liked to call it. He was still yelling from the door, but I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying.

I glanced around the room taking in the sight. I had read a lot about playrooms online and majority of them were red in color, his was no exception. The room was quite large, the walls a deep red, like the shade of blood. It made sense I guess.

In the middle of the room sat a huge canopy bed. The posts of the bed were dark mahogany like the desk in his office with a red satin canopy matching the sheets and comforter. I traced my hands a crossed it. It felt so soft and smooth.

There was a bench in front of the bed that I recognized from a picture. This must be his whipping bench. It looked more like a step stool. One wall had hooks holding various items. I had no idea what some of them where. One in-particular was made of a smooth wood. I ran my hands up and down it. I was so lost in my perusal of the room that I didn't even hear him unlock the door.

"It's called a flogger." He said in a soft whisper.

I nearly jumped having him so close to me. I noticed a huge X on one of the back walls and walked over to it. I skimmed it with my fingers, noticing the restraints attached to it.

"Is this used for punishment?" I asked never taking my eyes off it

"I use it for discipline."

"For when a sub misbehaves?" I moved toward the wall with the hanging rope.

"To teach control, not for punishment." His voice low.

"Hmm." I said turning to face him.

He pinned me against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now? Having you in this room, admiring my things?" He kissed me passionately restraining my hands with his above our heads.

He moved to kiss my neck and I couldn't help how badly this room was turning me on. I thought it would frighten me, but I had never been more turned on in my whole life.

"Teach me." I whispered

He stopped his assault on my neck and looked at me with a blank expression. He was searching for something deep in my eyes. He released my hands and placed his on the sides of my face.

"Are you sure?" He croaked out.

"Yes." Was all I could say staring at his green eyes.

I wanted him. No matter what he did last night, tricking Reilly. I wanted him. I wanted this with only him. Could I change him? I wasn't sure. Would I try like hell? You'd better believe it!

Slowly he untied my robe and it hit the floor. He closed in on me slowly, kissing me softly. His hands moved to my legs and up my thighs, pulling my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He placed me in the middle of the bed and hovered above me. I realized at this moment, I'd never seen Edward without clothes. I started to pull at his shirt and he pulled it up over his head. Oh my word! Was he sexy! Could that be even a good enough description of the sight above me?

He definitely worked out. He had a muscular but lean body. Six pack abs and strong arms. I scratched my fingers up and down his toned body. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious. My body was not as nice as his. I wasn't a gym junkie by any means; I had meat on my bones.

"Bella what's wrong?" His eyebrow fixed in a concerned way

"Nothing." I breathed out reaching up to kiss his lips.

He didn't ask anything else and kissed me with a powerful force. I raked my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anything Bella." His voice husky.

"I feel the same way." I pressed my lips to his.

He began to rip at my nightgown when I heard the door bell ring.

"Who the hell is that?" He mumbled has he got off me and went to the door.

I picked the robe up off the floor and followed after him. When I made it to the bottom of the landing, I saw a beautiful dark haired girl standing in front of him. He looked furious. Then she handed him something and his eyes flashed up at her in surprise.

"You're pregnant?" His voice full of shock.

I gasped. Both their faces turned to me at that moment. Suddenly I felt like I was intruding. _I do not belong here. _ I wanted to run or say something, but I was frozen to the spot.

"Didn't take long for you to replace me huh Edward?" Her voice was sarcastic.

"Bella…" He blurted out

Finally, I gained function of my legs and made my way back upstairs. I located the room I'd slept in. He didn't follow me, which right now was a smart move on his part. I went into the closet and found a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I pulled them on.

Conveniently, he had shoes there too and I grabbed a pair of simple flats. He had left my jacket and purse on a chair and I picked them up, making my way back down the stairs. Pregnant? Who was this girl? I had it all wrong. How could I be such a stupid girl?

The woman was no longer in his hallway, nobody was. I figured this was perfect timing for me to escape. I looked around and found no one. I made my way out of the front door without incident. I got in the elevator and left.

Once I made my way to the parking garage, I called Rose. After the third ring, she answered.

"Bella, where are you?"

"I'm at Edward's can, you come and get me." I was ready to break down at any minute.

"I'm at Emmett's, we'll be right down." Her voice full of concern.

I didn't say anything else, I just closed the phone and waited or her to make her way down to me. Finally after what felt like forever, the elevator beeped and the doors opened up. But it wasn't Rose who got off, it was Edward.

He looked at me with panic on his face and then a sudden relief.

"Bella, why did you leave?" He came to me frantic

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I all but screamed

"Bella calm down, let me explain." He pleaded

"Is she pregnant?" I asked with anger

"Yes." His voice soft

"By you?" My irritation rising

"No." His voice strong this time

"Then I don't understand." I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears poured down my face like rain

"She needs money and wanted me to give her some. That's all I swear. Please don't cry Bella." He moved in close to me trying to wrap his arms around me, but I pushed him away.

"I need time." I said shaking my head

Then Rose appeared out of no where running to my side.

"What the fuck did you do now Edward?" She growled at him

**I know I know short chapter, but it makes a great intro for next chapter. Let me know what you all think. Are we interested in Edward's POV, let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow thank you guys for the love as always. Reading your reviews and thoughts puts a smile on my face and I just can't thank you all enough. I have the world's greatest readers. This is in both POV's...**

**CHAPTER 16**

Rose really was starting to get on my nerves. She seemed to like to put her nose where it didn't belong. This fight was between Bella and I, her friend had no right to get involved. I didn't concern myself with her relationship to my brother, why did she feel the need to interfere with mine and Bella's?

"Mind your damn business Rosalie. This has nothing to do with you!" I glared at her.

Her face fell and she looked like her head was going to turn all the way around.

"She is my best friend and that makes this my business." She shouted at me.

"Like you said to me last night, she is a grown woman who can speak for herself." The anger was building in me.

Bella pushed Rose by the shoulders and started saying something to her. Rose glared at me and huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Out of nowhere came Emmett looking puzzled.

"What's going on?" Emmett with an uneasy smile looked between Rose and me.

"You're brother made Bella cry once again." Rose's irritated voice rang through the air.

"More like your damn girlfriend can't mind her business." I countered.

"That's enough!" Bella yelled.

We all just stared at her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Rose. They had this silent conversation with their eyes and Rose grabbed Emmett's arm, dragging him toward his truck. Bella turned to face me.

"Edward, I need time to think. So much as happened over the last 24 hours that my mind is just fried, please just give me a little space." Her eyes welled up again.

I had seen so many women cry because of me, but for some reason her tears bothered me. I wanted to take her pain away and my main goal had always been to cause pain for pleasure. She made me feel things; she made me see them so differently.

"We need to talk about this. You can't just runaway when things get complicated. That may have worked with your past boyfriends, but that's not how I do things." I stepped closer to her.

"I can't." Tears poured down her beautiful face.

I didn't know what to do. I'd never been the type to console a woman. A crying one made me especially uncomfortable when it was because of something she wanted me to do.

I stood there just looking at her, feeling hopeless and fragile. I love being in control of everything. But it wasn't the case with her.

"I should go." She said through her sobs.

"Please don't go Bella." My voice filled with remorse.

"I have to Edward." With that she walked away from me.

I watched her get into the back of Emmett's truck and they drove away. I just watched as the brake lights disappeared out of the garage into the street. She left me, again! I pulled at my hair in frustration. Nothing with Bella seemed to go the way I expected it to.

I made my way back up to my penthouse. I had some packing to do. If she needed some space and some time, then by all means I would give it to her. I needed some time of my own. I had business to take care of, I wanted her to know, but since she made it clear she would rather runaway then work things through, I would run too.

Things in Detroit were still not getting done and I was fed up with Aro's incompetence. He promised results and had yet to bring me any. He must have thought I wouldn't pay him a visit, but I definitely would surprise him. It was time to get it done.

As I made my way up the stairs to my room I passed the open door to my play room. I unconsciously walked in. Just a few minutes ago Bella was in here. She was offering me her submission or at least that's what I thought. My fingers traced the flogger she had been admiring. I pulled it off its hook holding it in my hands.

Images of using it on her creamy skin, turning it a nice shade of pink, invaded my mind, I needed to relax. I hung it back on the wall. I proceeded to the large red bed and took a seat on it. I ran my fingers across where she had been laying, where she offered herself to me. Images of last night began to rush through my mind. I felt like a jerk.

She had purposefully teased me with that costume. A slave girl? Could she have been anymore frustrating? I knew the moment the word left her lovely lips, she chose it for me. She chose it for my eyes only. I realized the moment she said it, Reilly never had a chance. It was me and that just made me want her even more.

The sex, we didn't have a chance to really talk about it, but I guess I left little time for that. It was the best I ever had. Correction, she was the best I ever had. I never realized caring for someone could be so intense and when you calculate that into sex, the intimacy makes it ten times more satisfying.

However once we finished and I realized just how drunk she was; I got very upset with myself. Did I just take advantage of her? The second she had acted as if she had no idea what birth control was said it all in for me. She was completely intoxicated and probably wouldn't remember much if anything that just happened. I hated myself at that moment. I lived to make women feel good and here I just had the most gratifying experience of my life with a drunken girl.

The whole scene in the parking lot with Reilly was another thing. It wouldn't be the first time we'd chased the same girl and it wouldn't be the first time he lost to me either. He didn't really care about Bella the way I was starting to, he just wanted to fuck her and he's failed. That would be another thing I had to sort out later.

I took her back to my penthouse because I wasn't really ready to let her go. Drunk or not, she mattered to me. I had grown so accustomed to seeing her and she needed someone to watch over her while she was sick. I wanted to be that person.

She teased me about the nightgown and that almost broke me, but I kept my mask up. She was starting to penetrate my armor. I was in control still. Helping her out of that costume, I wanted nothing more but to ravish her body again, but she needed to be completely sober first. The only drug she needed to be high on was me.

I didn't blame her for being angry with me. Honestly, I did play dirty with her. But I hope she realizes it was for her own good. Reilly was a good guy, but not when it came to women. I would never let him hurt her; she had to know that I was only trying to protect her. Yet I still couldn't grasp why I was trying.

Her words kept echoing in my ears,_ teach me_. Her face was so full of lust when she said it. I could tell she was getting as excited being in my play room as I was seeing her in it. I imagined all the different things I could do to her in here. I could tie her to the bed, to the cross. I could flog her body, bend her over and spank her. Yes, so many choices.

Then reality snuck back into my head, the reason Bella is not in my playroom right now. _Makenna_, that poor misguided girl. She was a trained submissive, out of anyone, Makenna knew how this lifestyle worked, She knew our relationship was only temporary.

When I ended things with Makenna, I'd made it clear we were finished. I explained it wasn't her, it was me. I however kept my word by telling her I would pay her bills as promised for the next three months. She was no longer obligated or tied to me.

I opened the front door about to kill whoever it was. I was about to have my way with a sober and submitting Bella. Nothing could have prepared me for what was awaiting me on the other end. I looked through the peep hole only to be surprised to see Makenna's face. It was an unpleasant surprise to say the least.

I flung the door open with irritation plainly on my face. She looked at me somewhat surprised.

"What are you doing here? You can't just show up unannounced. Don't you know how to use the phone?" I spat at her.

Her eyes looked red and swollen. She flinched slightly at my tone before taking a deep breath she said.

"I didn't mean to come over like this; I just needed to talk to you." Her voice sounding anxious.

"Last time I checked, I paid my phone bill and yours. So please explain what the fuck you want." I just wanted her gone.

"Can I come in?" She seemed totally unfazed with my unwelcoming tone.

Annoyed, I ushered her into the hallway. I figured the quicker I get this over, the quicker I can return to Bella.

"You got 60 seconds to explain, before I send you back out. Start!" I crossed my arms.

"I went to the doctors yesterday because my period is late. I think during our time, I might have missed a pill." Her eyes searched mine.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly I wasn't hearing too well.

"Here, they gave me this from the clinic." Her eyes beginning to redden again.

I opened up the paper and read it. I stared at the words on the paper like they didn't make any sense. This can't be happening? Not when Bella finally gives me what I been craving for the last month. No!

"You're pregnant?" I was stunned.

Then as if things couldn't get any worse, I heard a gasp and my eyes shot to the stairs where an equally stunned Bella stood. Great! This is just great! Makenna babbled something, but I ignored her. I just stood looking at the stairs.

"Get out!" I shouted at Makenna.

"I'm not leaving until we discuss this!" She pouted like a child.

"Makenna so help me god, you need to leave. I will talk to you about this later. Now I need to go fix something more important than your pride." I glared at her.

"Edward, I want money to make this go away." She huffed.

I grabbed her by the arm and opened the front door. I got into the elevator with her and made sure she got in her car, and watched her drive away. I needed her gone right now. I needed to go to Bella.

Bella asked if it was mine, instinctively I said no. I couldn't hurt her anymore than I already had. Honestly, all Makenna wanted was money. Even in the beginning when she filled out the application to become my sub, she admitted that she liked to live extravagantly. She wasn't happy about my ending our contract, always a gold digger.

I needed to clear my head, so I got off the bed and left the playroom, locking it firmly behind me. _Sorry you won't be getting used for a while_. I descended to my room and began to pack my suit case. My phone was sitting on the nightstand when it rang.

"Edward Cullen." I said in a firm tone.

"Hey its Emmett, can I come up?"

"Yeah, use your key." I said closing the phone.

A few minutes later Emmett came into my bedroom as I was folding some pants into my suitcase. He leaned against my door with his hands in his pockets.

"Where you going?" He eyed me putting things into another bag.

"Detroit. I need to clean up Aro's mess, looks like he can't handle things over there." I pulled out my garment bag and laid in on the bed

"Do you mind if I come, I could use the distraction for a few days?"

I looked up at him and smirked.

"What is Rose being a prude and you can't take it?" I laughed.

He stopped leaning on the door and walked over to the chair I had in the corner.

"Believe me, sex with her is unbelievable. I just feel like I'm falling in love with her. I need to clear my head. Figure out things from a distance." He slumped back in the chair.

"So you're running away?" I quirked an eyebrow at him with an amused expression.

"I take after my little brother." He smirked.

" Touché." I chuckled.

"Plus she is ragging on you big time and as much as I want to defend my girl, I can't. You're my brother and I think she is being disrespectful to you."

Emmett's words surprised me. I never expected him to come to my defense, especially where women were involved.

"I can handle Rose. If you care about her, I will be on my best behavior." I crossed my heart.

Emmett threw a pillow at me and I ducked to block it.

"The only one handling Rose will be me." He stood up and patted me on the back.

Before he walked out of the door he turned around and looked at me.

"So when we leaving?"

"Tonight."

He nodded and disappeared from the doorway. I finished packing up my things and brought my bag downstairs.

I called the airport to advise my private pilot of my plans. I also called Leah and told her I would be out of town with Emmett for a few days. I let her know to contact me with any problems. I still had about 5 hours before my flight would depart. I decided to call Makenna. Her phone rang twice before she decided to pick it up.

"Well it's good to see you had time to call the mother of your child." The sarcasm thick in her voice.

"We will see if you are really with child and if you are, then we deal with it, but that's not the reason I called."

"What else could we have to discuss?" A purr in her voice.

"I'm flying to Detroit tonight; I would like you to accompany me."

"How long do I have to get ready?"

"Four hours." I huffed.

"I'll be ready in three." Her tone improved from earlier.

"Fine." I hung up before she could say anything else,

It was now 7:21pm. I looked out the window of the plane staring at the already dark Seattle evening. The private plane I owned had three on board bedrooms and two bathrooms complete with showers. You could seat about ten people comfortably on-board.

Makenna was in the bedroom of the plane while Emmett sat across from me. He was flipping through a magazine as the pilot prepared for takeoff.

"Did you tell Bella?" Emmett asked never looking up from his magazine.

"Tell Bella what?" I watched the runaway lights begin to disappear as the plane began to move.

"That you are going to Detroit. I figured since you two have something going on that you would." He laid down the reading material and crossed his legs staring expectantly at me.

"No I didn't tell her. What about Rose?" I kept staring out the window.

"She told me have a safe trip, and that she will miss me." I could see the smile grow on his face at the thought.

"You're really falling for her?" I asked out of curiosity.

He thought about it for a minute before he continued.

"I fell for her the minute I met her last year. I called her Venus when we first had sex, because she reminded me of a goddess. She completely took it the wrong way. I don't understand women sometimes." He shook his head.

"You give them what they want and they will never ask you for anything more." I stated.

"Who gave you that lousy advice?" Emmett chuckled.

"It's a known fact. I never get any complaints." I said.

"That's because you don't keep them around long enough." Emmett mumbled.

I ignored him and kept admiring the view from my window. Makenna came out at some point and sat in the seat next to me. She gave Emmett a strange look. I assumed she was trying to get him to leave us alone. He put his hands up and walked into one of the bedrooms.

Makenna turned her gray eyes to me and smiled. I wasn't really sure what her agenda was here, but I was about to find out. It was a five hour flight, guess no time like the present to talk.

"What do you want?" I squared my stare at her.

"Very blunt Edward. I always loved that about you." She smiled deviously at me.

She began to rub her hand up and down my chest.

"I'm not playing games with you Makenna." I grabbed her wrist settling it back on her lap.

"I didn't sleep with anyone else. You are the only one it could be." She looked down at her lap.

"What are you hoping to gain from this?" I glared at her.

"I just want you to be a part of your child's life." Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Ah yes, the child. Right I am sure your only motivation is that. Let's be real here Makenna. I'm a very powerful guy and I have a lot of resources. So cut the bullshit and tell me what you really want. It's not like you can go public because if you try, I will just sue you for slander."

She straightened out in her seat and took control of herself.

"Fine, you're right. I want you to marry me. I want you to take care of me, like you promised." Her eyes completely serious.

"I ended the contract, which means I no longer desired to take care of you. I paid all your bills in advance and I bought you the apartment you live in and the car that you drive. Marriage? Are you insane? "I was very agitated.

"I'm getting someone I trust to look at you in Detroit. Once I find that it's true, then we will proceed from there. This conversation is over until then." I stood from my seat and walked to the bathroom. I had a sudden urge to shower.

I striped out of my clothes and made sure to lock the door. I didn't want any unwelcome visitors. I adjusted the water until it was hot and soaked under the heat. It felt good against my suddenly tense muscles. For some reason when I began to wash my hair Bella popped into my head.

I remembered her ripping my hair out of my head when we had sex in the club. She had gripped it so tight. She felt so damn good. It didn't make sense how she could overwhelm my senses. This girl had barely done anything to me. But her kisses lit me up and her voice caused mass explosions in my head.

I showered and dressed quickly. The pilot announced we would be arriving shortly in Detroit, I needed to prepare for what I was about to walk in on.

**Bella's POV**

I spent the remainder of my Sunday crying into my pillow. Why exactly was I crying? I wasn't even sure. Rose had informed me that Emmett and Edward left to go to Detroit on business. I felt hurt, thinking he didn't even have the guts to call me himself.

The week went by slowly. Who knew what a stalker I really was? I kept making unnecessary trips to the 50th floor, as if I had any business there. I kept checking to see if maybe he'd returned, but that was not the case. Of course, I would have found out from Rose.

Emmett seemed to call her every day. They spoke at great lengths. Edward never called once. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less. I had asked him to back off and he did. So why was the silent treatment killing me?

Then there was the Reilly thing. I knew he was still here for at least another four weeks. What if we encountered each other? Would it be awkward? Well by Tuesday I found out. Calling it uncomfortable was an understatement.

He smiled and I smiled. We stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours. The tension building, then eventually we just walked off. What was there to say really? Oh hey, how are you and its nice how you cheated on me? Not really the best conversation starter.

In all honesty, I could care less how he was. I was always Edward's, I just tried to deny it myself. I was sitting at my desk tapping my pen listening to the radio. Then I heard it. Sophie B, she was haunting me. But I was glued to the station; my fingers were incapable of switching it.

My mind went back to the club. The way he came and joined our fingers. How silky smooth his touch felt and his breath on my neck. The way he traced my thighs with his nails. My legs hooked around his torso. I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to see Alec standing with a strange look on his face. I realized I had been tracing my cleavage with a pen. Fuck me oh my!

I straightened myself out and looked at him with a smile.

"What's up?" I tried to act casual.

He stared at me dumbfounded. I gave him a strange look and he shook it off.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know I was heading out for the day, is there anything I can do to you, I mean for you." He stuttered.

He was like a bumbling fool. _I guess when you are rubbing a pen down your cleavage to a 20 year old boy, things will get uncomfortable._

"No Alec, I'm good, enjoy your weekend." I nodded with a smile.

"Okay, you too Bella." He waved and walked out of the office.

I sighed, sitting back into my chair. I missed Edward. I realized I could call him. A week with no speaking was enough to drive me insane. I had almost forgotten about the baby thing until this very moment. Nope I still wasn't ready to speak to him.

My desk phone began to ring loudly.

"Isabella Swan's desk." I answered in my best professional tone.

"Hey it's me. Emmett just called me! They just landed. I wanted to know if I could borrow your car to pick him up." Rose beamed from the other end.

"Just use and abuse me for my car." I laughed.

"Well you know mine is in the shop. My Cullen didn't go and buy me a new one yet." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes ignoring her statement.

"I was done here anyway, how about I take the ride with you." The words flew out of my mouth before I could rein them back in.

Yes I'm a sucker, I missed him. I needed my fix.

"Sounds great, I'm downstairs in your lobby." Rose's excited voice chimed.

"Be right there." I laughed and hung up.

I made my way to the lobby and Rose wrapped me in a tight hug. We pulled apart and she linked our arms together as we walked to the parking garage.

"Oh Bella, I'm falling in love. I never thought I would, especially with Emmett, but I can't explain it, we just are so right together." She sighed with a longing look.

I smiled at her and hugged her with my free arm.

"I love Emmett and I'm glad you two found each other." I was genuinely happy for them.

After seeing them together, I couldn't imagine either of them with someone else. Fate definitely stepped in on this one. We made it to my car and drove to the airport. We chatted idly about work. We pulled into the airport waiting area and I saw Emmett stride out of the terminal.

In his arms were three suit cases and a garment bag. He was dressed in some jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Rose got giddy immediately and hopped out of the front seat. He saw her and dropped all his bags on the curb. She ran into his waiting arms and they kissed passionately.

Watching their display I felt a tinge of jealous. Why couldn't I have that? Their relationship seemed so simple and yet perfect. They pulled back from their kiss and just looked each other in the eyes. You could feel the love flowing all around them. I had an image in my mind; I closed my eyes and saw me and Edward in their place. He gave me that look of longing and love.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized it. I saw his copper head as he exited the sliding glass doors. Before I even had a chance to think or analyze myself I was running to him. The look of surprise so clear on his face.

Just like Emmett he dropped his bag and came running for me. Like the love scene in a movie we came together and he grabbed my face and kissed me so hard my knees buckled. We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever until I heard someone chuckling. I pulled away and I know my blush was bright crimson.

Emmett had his arm around Rose's shoulders looking at our display with amusement. I looked down feeling overly embarrassed, but Edward took his finger and lifted my chin so I was looking him in the face.

"I missed you too." He grinned at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He was definitely forgiven. I let him go and he picked up his bags from the ground. Emmett had already put his in the back of my car while Edward stood awkwardly by the curb side.

I looked at him with amused confusion on why he hadn't put his bags in the car yet.

"Are you going to load or not?" I lightly giggled.

Relief flashed over his face and he put his bags in the trunk. He opened the passenger side of my car for me. Now it was my turn to feel awkward.

"I want to drive, is that okay?" He gave me that crooked smile.

"Yes." As long as you keep smiling like that you can do whatever you want.

He laughed and closed the door as I slid in.

We drove to the penthouse, dropping both guys off. I got out and Edward nudged me off to the side. I walked in his direction and he stared me in the eyes.

"You look beautiful, do you realize that?" He smiled.

I was blushing three shades of red by this point.

"Thank you." I gave a shy smile.

"Will you stay? I have so much to talk to you about. I'm happy you came to get me, by the way. I didn't think Rose would want you to come." He was acting so out of character, it was adorable.

"I don't know." I bit my lip.

"Isabella, after the greeting you just gave me, now you want to be apprehensive about coming up?" He chuckled.

I thought that over for a moment. He was actually on to something. How dumb do I look by basically throwing myself at him one minute and running in the opposite direction the next? That was something he did, not me.

"Sure I would love to." My stomach growled in agreement.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" He eyed me.

"Um, I haven't eaten since lunch." I kicked at the invisible rock on the ground.

"What time was lunch?" His eyebrow arched slightly.

"Um, I eat around 12?" I asked it more than stated.

"It's now seven. Let me put my bag away and we can go get something to eat." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Did I hear someone mention food? I could eat." Emmett's loud voice boomed through the garage.

Edward looked at him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Emmett, you never have a problem eating. Whenever a meal is mentioned, you are right there." Edward joked.

"Hell yeah, you never know what you are missing out on." He shook his head with enthusiasm.

"Okay so it's settled, you guys bring up your bags and we go out to eat." I announced.

"Sounds like a plan."

I helped Edward with his luggage and we all agreed to meet in the lobby in 10 minutes.

The ride up to Edward's penthouse was quiet. He kept looking at me then smiling. It made me blush profusely. He unlocked the door and we enter the hallway. He turned on some lights and picked up his bags dragging them up the stairs. He told me to make myself at home while he took care of his bags.

I wonder what his help did when he went away on trips. Did they still come to work or were they allowed to slack off while he wasn't here? I wonder what it must be like to be Edward Cullen for a day. His life must be so leisurely.

Something I never noticed until now was a set of pictures in his living room across his fireplace. It seemed to be mostly of his family. I noticed one in-particular of him in his cap and gown with a gorgeous woman. She had hair color similar to my own, but beautiful blue eyes,and a flawless smile to boot. She was dressed in a nice black wrap dress hugging him around his waist while his arm was over her shoulder.

His smile is breathtaking in this picture. He looks so happy, so himself. I wonder who she might be. Before I could ponder any longer I caught him staring at me from the entry way. He is smirking with his hands deep in his pockets.

"You ready to go?" He gives me an easy relaxed smile.

I nod my head and walk to where he is. When I try to bypass him, he grips my elbow swinging me to face him. He kisses me quickly and we both have grins on our faces. He stretches his hand out for me to go first out of the front door.

About fifteen minutes later, we are being seated at one of Jasper's restaurants. Alice and Jasper decide to join us for dinner. We all fall into polite social conversation. I can't help, but watch Edward as he speaks so freely with the group. He has his arm draped over the back of my chair while he rubs soothing circles across my shoulder.

The contact is more than welcome. I missed him so much. Even though he is not sitting that close, I can smell the scent of his soap. It's like cinnamon and it drives my senses crazy. I appraise his clothes; he has on a blue button down with dark jeans and converse sneakers. For once, I feel over dressed.

"So how was Detroit? All problems solved?" Jasper asked while shoving salad in his mouth.

Edward looked at me before addressing Jasper.

"Yes for the most part. Let's say I left things in a good place there." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear it." Jasper winked at him

Edward nodded back. I wonder what that was all about? I would have to ask later.

"So are we doing the usual this year for thanksgiving? I'm totally psyched out! I got a new board and everything!" Jasper was busting at the seams.

"It appears so. Esme and Carlisle are going to Ireland this year" Edward laughed.

"What do you normally do for thanksgiving?" I inquired.

Edward turned his attention to me removing his arm.

"We go to Hawaii." He smiled proudly.

"Who's we?" I asked

"Emmett, myself, Jasper, and some other people."

"I have never been any place like that. It must be incredible." I felt a tinge of jealousy.

The only vacation that I could compare it to was when my parents took me to Disney World when I was five. I barely remember it.

"I went to Paris last year." Alice bounced with a smile in her chair.

"Wow, really?" I was blown away.

"My parents like to cruise to the Bahamas." Rose said so matter of factly.

Now I truly felt out of place in the conversation and at this table. I had never been out of the country, let alone that far from home. All the people surrounding me at this table came from money. They never had to try for anything. It had all been handed to them. Anything I owned or anywhere I'd been, I had to work very hard for everything.

It never made sense to me as a kid how Rose and I became best friends. We definitely came from very different backgrounds. I met Rose when I was 12. We both went to the same school and became instant friends. Her parents were good people and never made me feel like I didn't belong among them, but I always felt out of place around them, kind of like how I felt right now.

I could feel the sting in my eyes, like I was about to cry. I never understood myself sometimes. I just felt like I had nothing to contribute to this conversation. So I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Both Rose and Alice offered to come with me, but I just wanted to be alone.

When I reached the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a nice suit that Rose bought me when I first got this job. I was making pretty good money working for Edward. But now that I thought about it, maybe he was paying me more than I should be making for someone with my experience. I tried not to question the things he decided for me, but I felt like an orphan nobody wanted.

I splashed some water on my face, trying to regain composure of myself. I didn't want to cry and everyone would know something was wrong. Hell for all I knew they did. The bathroom door opened and I quickly pretended to apply my lip gloss when Edward stood in back of me. I saw his lusty glare in the reflection of the mirror.

I gasped not expecting him to be standing there. I turned to face him and he attacked me with his lips. I groaned as he picked me up and put me on the sink. His lips never leaving mine, I wove my hands into his hair and tugged lightly.

"Do you know how good it feels when you do that?" He growled into my lips.

"Do you know how hot you are right now sneaking into a woman's bathroom?" I moaned as he kissed at my neck.

He leaned away for a brief second to lock the bathroom door. I looked at him with amusement as he came back to assault me further.

"God you have any idea how much I missed you?" He pulled at my jacket unbuttoning it with great ease.

I began to unbutton his shirt as well as he made fast work of the button of my trousers. Instantly he lifted me up to slid off my pants and panties. They were wrapped around my ankles like chains. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he threw it on the counter next to me.

"Are you on birth control?" He whispered into my ear.

I looked at him puzzled. "Didn't we establish that a week ago?" I groaned.

"You were drunk and I didn't like how you answered." He complained.

"Yes Edward, I take the pill every day." I pulled him back to me so I could kiss him.

"That's all I need to hear." Then he mauled me.

I watched his talented fingers unzip his jeans. Then they fell to the floor along with his boxers. His beautiful body completely exposed to me. _He was ready_.

His hands pulled my torso to the end of the counter and then he planted them firmly to my hips. His green eyes burned into mine and his lips claimed mine. He swiftly entered me. God he felt wonderful as he stretched my insides to accommodate his size.

He moved his hips in a delicious rhythm that over took me instantly. I arched my pelvis off the counter to give him a better angle to move. He gripped me tightly and I yelped from the feel of his hands. He kept looking me in the face. It was so fucking hot. He was doing me on the counter of the bathroom in his best friend's restaurant.

He rocked his hips to meet my thrusts and I could feel my tummy tightening.

"Yes Bella, damn that is so good. You naughty, naughty girl." He growled.

"Fuck me Edward." I yelled out in pleasure.

"Yes Bella, yes." He thrusted harder.

"I'm so close Edward." I threw my head back and felt his teeth on my neck.

He bit down so hard, I was sure there would be a mark tomorrow. Did I care? Hell no! He was so worth it.

"Rub your clit Bella." He moaned into my ear.

I complied immediately. I rubbed circles with my hand while balancing the other on the counter. It was coming or should I say I was! He thrust even harder and my body began to clamp down on him violently. He could feel the spasm of my orgasm and he came at the same time.

"Bella, oh Bella." He moaned into my ear as he fell into my shoulder.

His body jerked a few times before he finally relaxed. I grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed him to me. He held onto me for a moment before looking me in the face.

He smiled and then pulled up his pants and put back on his shirt. I hopped off the counter and pulled up my pants while Edward handed me my jacket. We both adjusted ourselves before unlocking the door.

We made our way back to the table. Everyone gave us a strange look, but we shrugged it off and began to eat our food. Yes what a nice welcome home that was.

**Well let me know what you think. I'm in the process of writing chapter 17, so anything you want to know, lets have it! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my lovely readers, always my inspiration! Thank you so much for reviewing, alerting, just reading. I want to thank my fab beta Audrey, she is the best! I didn't get a lot of love for my last chapter; I was really hoping I would get more feedback, so hopefully I hear from you guys this time! Its in both POV's, more Bella's though. Hope you get more answers! Its going to be a long chapter, just warning you, well at least the longest I ever wrote lol... Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 17**

After dinner, Edward invited me back to his penthouse. We made our way up in silence; we entered into the penthouse around ten pm. The smile never left his gorgeous face. I couldn't help but be affected by it either. Once in the hallway he moved his hands to my face and kissed me very softly.

When he pulled back to look into my eyes he had such a joyous expression on his face. He led me into his sitting room and pulled me down on the couch. I gave a timid look, not sure what would happen next.

"I think there are some things we need to talk about." He smiled at me.

"Okay, like what?"

"About the club last week for starters, we never really talked about what happened." He searched my face carefully.

"The thing with Reilly, I really just want to let it go." I sat back against the sofa.

"I'm not referring to that, I mean the sex." His face now serious.

Suddenly I became anxious. Did he regret it? Did he think I was being a slut? He must have noticed the alarm on my face.

"Bella relax". He chuckled.

Then this tortured expression appeared on his face.

"I was such a jerk to you after, but it had nothing to do with you. It's just I knew you were drunk and I felt like I took advantage of you. I feel awful about that." He looked ashamed of himself.

"Edward" I took my hands to raise his face to mine.

"I knew what was happening. Alcohol-ed up or not, I knew what I was doing. I don't regret it for a minute. It was the best experience of my whole life." I gave him a reassuring smile and then kissed his lips.

He groaned like it was painful and pulled me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and held me in his strong arms. He took a long drawn out breathe and relaxed slightly.

"You do things to me Bella that go beyond anything I ever felt. It's so brand new. No matter how I try to fight it, I can't. I'm just drawn to you like a magnet. This week, not seeing you, it was painful." He leaned his head back enough to look in my eyes.

I smiled at him feeling overjoyed that he was admitting his feelings to me. I had wanted this from the very beginning, but did his admission change anything? I wasn't sure, but I guess now was the perfect time to ask.

"So what are you telling me Edward? That you can't live without me?" I joked.

He smiled like a little boy at me and chuckled.

"Did you mean it, when you said you wanted me to _teach_ you?" His eyes full of wonder.

He was referring to my submission in his playroom. At the time, it was all I wanted. That very moment he consumed all my senses. But did I still want that now? Maybe, but perhaps under different conditions. I pulled out of his embrace so that we were at eye level. His face gave away nothing, it never did.

"I want you; I have wanted you since we met in that elevator a month ago. But I also want someone who will take me to a movie, introduce me to his parents. Maybe one day want to marry me. Those are things you don't normally do." I twisted my fingers together.

He smiled taking my hand into his. He kissed across my knuckles and intertwined my hand with his.

"For you Bella, I want to try normal." That infectious grin came across his beautiful mouth.

It was like I could hear Belinda Carlisle singing her song I Get Weak in the background. I crumbled in front of him. I stared at him in disbelief. Did I just hear him correctly?

"_You_ want to be _my_ boyfriend?" I emphasized the "you" and "me" for clarity.

He began to laugh lightly,then he looked back up at me. Oh, the fire that was in his eyes, he could so easily burn me.

"I still want you for my sub, but I will change certain aspects for you."

"I don't understand?" I asked puzzled.

"I want to collar you. For me that is a big deal because I've never done that before. It's the closest thing to normal that I can do for you." He awaited my answer.

Should I be flattered or insulted right now? I guess I was kind of breaking him down. At least it was a step in the right direction.

"Like a dog collar? I saw so many online that looked like a leather collar you put on animal. I'm not animal Edward."

He looked at me with such amusement. He began to laugh so hard he fell of the couch. I gawked at him. He put his hand on his chest trying to calm himself. I gave him an insulted look.

"I'm sorry, but you just say such cute things sometimes." He chuckled regaining himself.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you Cullen." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

He gave me an apologetic smile and got back up on the couch.

"It's not a dog collar and I know you're not animal." He got to his feet with his hand outreached to me.

"Come." I took his hand.

He led me upstairs to his bedroom. He let go of me and walked to where his suitcases were. He opened one of the compartments pulling out a velvet black box. It was a necklace box with Tiffany & Co engraved in gold on the front of it. I walked closer to his bed and he came from the other side and presented the closed box to me.

I ran my fingers over the soft surface, tracing over the letters on top. Edward watched me intently. I removed my hand and he opened the lid; nestled in the box was a beautiful choker. The chain was short and diamond cut that sparkled. In the middle sat a beautiful diamond heart pendant. I moved my index finger across the heart, trying to etch it into my memory.

"It's simple because you have to wear it every day. Nobody would think anything unusual about it as it looks like a regular necklace, but you will understand the dynamics of wearing it. It symbolizes all the things I will do for you, for us."

His face was so lit up; I've never seen him this excited or happy before. He was like a child who was about to get the greatest gift; I stared at him for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say or do. I felt like I had no control over anything at that moment.

"What does it mean, if I accept this?" I asked as I defrosted from my stupor.

"It means you are giving me your submission and that you are agreeing to obey me." His eyes danced with certain darkness.

"Can I think about it?" I asked still staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Isabella, I have given you enough time to think. Either you want me or you don't. This is the only way I know that I can give you what you want in some way. Its either you do or you don't. I can't continue you to play cat and mouse, no matter how big of a turn on it might be. It's wearing me thin, I NEED to know" His voice melting my insides.

"My boss might get jealous if I accept though, he kind of has a crush on me." I batted my lashes at him.

"Well I will just have to pay a visit to this boss of yours. I have to let him know who you belong to," the amusement back in his voice.

"I don't know he is a pretty intimidating guy. Not sure you could take him." I shrugged and looked at my nails.

I saw him before I heard him. He was standing so close to me. I looked up into those emerald eyes.

"I can be much more intimating, believe me." He grabbed me roughly by my hips.

He kissed me deeply pushing me down on the side of his bed. I looked up at him with passion flowing through my veins.

"Did you enjoy bathroom sex Isabella?" His voice husky.

"Very much," I was out of breath staring at him while he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Do you want more?" The sexiest smile I'd seen yet crossing his lips.

"Yes." I could barely get the word out.

"Then you need to accept my collar and give me your submission or it won't happen again." His shirt fell to the floor.

God his chest was so perfect with the light dusting of chest hair. I just wanted to dig my nails into his abs and lick his pecks. I was probably drooling. He was like a piece of chocolate cake. He looked so good, but also so bad for you.

"Where do I sign," I was in a comatose state.

He began to chuckle darkly. "That's my girl."

He patted my leg and pulled me off the bed.

"Where we going?" I felt the fire in my stomach begin to build.

"To my office."

I didn't really see the excitement of that room, but I followed anyway. We went back downstairs through the living room toward his office. He gestured for me to go in first and slapped my behind. I yelped and he laughed.

He opened his top desk draw and pulled out some papers. He arranged them neatly, handing them to me.

"I want you to read the contract first. I did some revisions you would reconsider. I'll let you take it home and read over it." He leaned back with his hands behind his head.

I was confused, "But I thought you just said I needed to make a decision now? That you wouldn't let me think it over?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction. You never quite react the way I expect. Take it home, review it and I will see you Monday at work." He smirked from across the desk.

"You, you don't want me to stay?" I felt slightly hurt and disappointed by this.

"I want nothing more than for you to stay, but I realize you need time to digest everything and you staying won't give you a clear head. So Monday we will talk, it's only two days. I went five days without you; two more won't kill either of us."

He was right, but then again, he always was. He knew how to play the game better than anyone. I agreed and he escorted me to the garage to retrieve my car. I promised him I would read the contact and he promised he would let me breathe. We made a compromise, but Monday couldn't come fast enough.

I spent the weekend reading over Edward's contract. Little did I know that it was more like a homework assignment. The paper he gave me was a set of directions. I was to go over his list of limits and decide what I would like to try and what I wouldn't. He also wrote in how he would like me to behave, if I choose to sign... Definitely a lot to think about!

Monday morning I found myself staring at myself in the mirror going over my outfit. I'd put on a pink silk blouse with a black pencil skirt. I decided on my black flats today. My hair was put up in a ponytail and I grabbed my jacket off the chair. Making it to the front door, I grabbed my purse and keys. It was time to see Edward.

I made my way out only to find Edward leaning against his Lamborghini. How did he know when I would walk out the door for work? I shook my head put my keys in my bag and walked over to him. He gave me a flawless smile as I approached him.

"You look beautiful today, but then again, you look beautiful every day." He said while holding the passenger door open.

"You don't look too shabby either Cullen." I joked sliding in.

He shook his head and walked to his side of the car. I wanted to tease him about his eagerness for my answer. It felt like this scene had played out between us before. Only this time, I knew how it would end. He on the other hand, was sweating it out.

We began to coast down the road before anyone said a word.

"How was your weekend Isabella?" He asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"Nothing special, I went to see a movie with Alice Saturday night; that was about how exciting it got for me. What about you?" I asked breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"I caught up on some paper work and talked to some potential sellers." He smiled quickly at me before returning his gaze to the road.

"How is that even fun?" I looked at him with amused confusion.

"While you enjoyed a movie with my sister, I made three million dollars. I would say my weekend was definitely more fun than yours." He cocked a smug smile at me

I shrunk back down into the plush leather seat. He had a point; he definitely had a better weekend than I did.

"I hope next weekend I get to spend with you. I love making money, but I'd much rather have you spread across a pile of it on my bed." That glorious smirk grew.

I felt tingly in all the right places. He says the sexiest stuff sometimes.

"I guess you like that thought huh?" He chuckled pulling into the garage.

"What makes you say that?" I was trying to keep the need out of my voice.

"The lovely shade of pink in your cheeks, it gives you away every time Isabella." He smirked and got out of the car.

I frowned slightly at his comment. I hoped I wasn't that predictable, but the amusement in his face as he opened the door told me otherwise.

"Don't frown; you are too cute to frown." He joked holding his hand out to me to take.

Has our hands clasped together I felt the electricity. Will that ever get old? I wasn't completely sure. We made our way into the elevator hand in hand. We both smiled like teenagers at each other when a hand stopped the elevator door from closing. The door reopened and in walked Jessica Stanley.

Of all things that are holy, why did it have to be the gossip queen of the century? She looked relieved that she didn't miss the elevator, but then gave a questionable look between Edward and me. I tried to wiggle my hand out of his, but he just held it tighter.

She took her eyes off us and faced the closing doors.

"Good morning Jessica." Edward said politely.

"Morning Edward," Her squeaky voice replied.

The awkward tension that was building was cutting off my oxygen. She is the same person who started rumors that I was sleeping with the boss, now he just confirmed it for her. I was going to kill him!

Finally, we made it to our floor. Jessica took one backward glance at us and headed to her office. Edward pulled me by my hand out of the elevator toward his office, but I stopped him. He jerked slightly looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"What the hell was that Edward?" I pulled my hand from him feeling upset.

"What was what Bella?" He quirked an amused eyebrow at me.

"You think that was funny? Do you know how hard it's been for me since she started that bullshit with how I got this job? Now she is going to babble it all over the office! You just confirmed my biggest fear!" I protested like a spoiled child.

He just stood there tapping his chin with his finger. He started laughing at me. He was freaking laughing! I gawked at him and went to get back on the elevator. He grabbed my arm before I had a chance. He gave me an apologetic grin.

"Bella baby, I don't think you are a joke. You know you didn't sleep with me for the job and I want everyone to know who you belong with… me." His eyes sparkled.

Of course, I was a sucker for him. I sighed in defeat and he held his hand back out for me to take. We walked into his office.

He dropped my hand once inside and hung up his coat behind the door. He placed his briefcase on the floor beside his desk. He helped me pull off my coat and hung it with his. He then took my hand and led me to the small table with two chairs he had set up on one side of the room. I sat in the chair and he sat in the other.

He looked at me expectantly folding his hands on the table. This was business right now. He wanted to know my decision. Even without him speaking it, I knew that was his intention. I pulled the paper from inside my jacket pocket and handed it to him. He gave me a smile and unfolded it.

He scanned the paper carefully for about five minutes. I kept my hands folded in my lap. Twisting and untwisting my fingers. I nervously chewed on my lip. He eventually looked up at me, folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket. He cleared his throat gaining my attention.

"Well I'm pleased with this submission. You do realize what this means?" He watched me carefully.

"Yes." I could feel the nerves in my stomach.

"Well," he stood from the chair walking over to his desk.

He picked up his briefcase from the floor and walked back to me. Opening it, he pulled out the Tiffany's box and presented it to me. I stood from the seat and he asked me to kneel in front of him. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I wanted to.

"Bella, you signed the contract, which means you agree to my terms. Kneel so I can collar you." His eyes began to darken.

I gulped down some air into my lungs and got to my knees in front of him. I realized at this very moment the whole dynamics of our relationship was about to change. We both would be getting a piece of what we wanted. I was now kneeling and he told me to bow my head. I did as I was told.

"Good girl. With this collar you are offering your submission to me, do you understand?" His tone was very serious.

"Yes." I said never looking up.

"When you answer me, you are to address me as master. Now again," full authority in his tone.

"Yes master." I all but whispered.

Weirdly enough, I was completely turned on by this. His strong tone and look made me want to give him anything he asked me for; he had that ability to do that to me.

"Stand up Isabella." He ordered.

I stood looking him straight in his eyes. They were so green today. The shined with pride, he was pleased with me.

"Lift your hair so I can put this on you."

I did as I was told and he clasped the necklace easily. I did it! I was now his or at least half way there.

"Now that you wear my collar you must understand its meaning. You will obey and do what I ask of you. If I feel you have displeased me, I will punish you. You read the contract, you agreed to its terms, are we on the same page?" He held my face in his hands searching my eyes.

I nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm pleased. Since you are not going to be my 24/7 sub, you are not required to play the role until the weekend. However, I would like you to wear the collar as a reminder of who you belong to, is that agreeable?"

"Yes master." I nodded again.

"Excellent. You have made me a very happy man Isabella." He cupped my face and kissed me lightly. He tasted of peppermint and Edward, I could get used to that.

He pulled back looking me intently in the eyes. I was falling for him. He gave me a sweet smile.

"Well you know now that you are my submissive, you realize you don't have to work here if you don't want to," He gave me a sideways smile

"No Edward, I want to work here. Your company is a great place for me to be. Building a resume working for Edward Cullen, you can't top that."

"Oh did you plan on venturing out on me? Use me for what I teach you and leave?" Amusement was apparent in his voice.

"Somehow there is a double meaning with that, but I will not comment. I have work to do, so if you will excuse me." I turned on my heels, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh Ms. Swan be careful who you walk away from." An evil smirk swept his lips.

"Is that a threat?" I asked smugly.

"A guarantee," he let go of my arm and I just stared at him.

Would it be wrong for me to admit how hot that sounded? It was weird for me to think that his idea of punishment turned me on more than he knew. However, I was pretty sure he noticed, he noticed everything.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong already?" I said moodily.

"No, but I'm actually not ready to let you leave my office," Edward stated smugly. "I'd like to enjoy my new possession a little bit longer" as he turned me sharply, pulling me into his arms.

He looked deeply in my eyes and said, "Don't be nervous, you're going to do wonderfully, we'll take it slow". Then he kissed me long and hard. My breath came in gasps and I clutched his arms as my knees suddenly felt weak. "Can I see you tonight?" he added in a whisper, I nodded unable to speak yet.

He held me steady for a few moments, then released me, and said, "Remember you are mine! Don't concern yourself with what anyone else thinks."

I nodded again, smiled then put my chin up and walked out of the office to face the day.

I was anticipating the reaction to Jessica's gossip to be quick and I was correct. I was being blatantly stared at as I walked to my office. Jeez, you'd think they'd never heard of office romance before. Something told me I would be paying a visit to Jessica very soon.

**EDWARD'S POV**

She was a minx for sure. I would get her to behave one way or another. Bella had just made me the happiest man alive by giving me her submission. I wasn't completely convinced she understood what that meant, but I would be gentle with her at first, but once her training was complete, well that would be a different story.

After about an hour of sorting through paperwork Leah paged me on the intercom.

"Edward, Jasper Whitlock is here to see you." Her voice hummed through the phone.

"Send him in," I pushed the button to end the call.

In came a smiling Jasper wearing a nice black suit holding a paper bag in his hand. I leaned back in my chair, propping my hands behind my head.

"To what do I owe the great Jasper Whitlock for this visit?" I joked

"Fuck off Cullen. I brought you some Danishes. I didn't get a chance to see you all weekend. What happened in Detroit?" He smirked placing the bag on the desk as he sat down in the chair across from me.

_Oh yes_ _Detroit_, the only thing that had been on my mind since I returned was Bella.

"I handled the situation." I reached for the bag pulling out the pastry.

"Not a good enough answer. Come on man." Jasper whined.

"Makenna was pregnant with a child, but it wasn't mine. Turned out she decided to get drunk and slept with a bartender. He refused to take responsibility, so she wanted to blame me. I guess she figured by trying to pin it on me, she would be living the high life." I shrugged taking a bite.

"I knew she seemed a little too eager to put it on you, sorry about that man. So what else happened? Did you tell Bella?" He grabbed a Danish out of the bag

"I don't need to tell Bella, I already told her it wasn't mine. I reported Makenna to the community. It's up to them how she should be punished. She asked me for money for an abortion, I gave her a number for a good adoption agency and I told her to move the fuck out of my apartment." I began to lick the icing off my finger.

"Wow, that's to the point." Jasper shook his head.

"She was looking for a free ride at my expense and that's not going to happen. She violated our contract and expected me to pick up the pieces of her pathetic life. I paid for her plane ticket back to Miami where her family is, end of story."

"What about things with Aro?"

"He has been let go. His incompetency is no longer needed."

"So who is going to replace him?"

"My father is going to handle it from here. It's best that way."

Jasper agreed and we talked for a few more minutes about some problems he was having with one of the restaurants. I promised to handle it for him.

"Well." Jasper stood up from his chair wiping crumbs off his suit.

"I've got to get to work; will I see you later for dinner?" He eyed me curiously.

"Sure, I invited Bella, I hope that was okay?"

"Yea man, I like her, it's not a problem. Alice will be there anyway." He smiled at the thought.

"Good see you then." I waved him off and went back to the piles of work on my desk.

My cell phone began to vibrate in my jacket pocket. I picked it up to be greeted with a text. I opened it up to find an invitation from Dartmouth. There was an alumni ceremony coming up in three weeks. I was on the board of trustees for the school. I donate a lot of money to them every year. There is even a wing of their library named after me.

I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to show Bella that I was serious about trying a somewhat normal relationship with her. I replied that I would be in attendance plus one. I slid the phone back into my jacket.

I clicked on my computer to look over the surveillance cameras. It had been three hours since I saw Bella last. Was I becoming obsessed with her? _Most likely_. I think I was beyond that at this point. I clicked on the camera for the 32nd floor.

I zoomed in on her office door. Of course, I couldn't put cameras in the offices themselves that would an invasion of privacy. If there was one moral code I would try to live by, privacy was one of them because I was definitely a man who liked his privacy. I watched intently just hoping for a glance at her, even if it was just a small one.

I watched the screen for a few minutes and eventually she came out of her office. I could see the diamond on her porcelain skin shining off the reflection of the bright lighting in the hall.

She was getting water from the water cooler. _I would have to get her one for inside her office._ She leaned her hand against the top of the cooler to relax while she took a long sip from her cup.

A man approached her and she straightened up throwing the paper cup in the garbage. I recognized him as Doug from marketing. He was standing too close to her. She was trying to be polite to him, but you could see she was uncomfortable with him invading her personal space.

He gave her a slick smirk and eyed her body up and down. I was ready to go kick his ass. He ran his hand over her shoulder. I just about broke the computer monitor! She gently swatted his hand away and I noticed her touch the necklace.

I pushed away from my desk and rushed out of my office. Leah gave me a puzzled look, but I ignored her and headed toward the stairwell. I knew the elevator wouldn't get me there fast enough._ I could run down 20 flights of stairs. _Hell, I ran 5 miles a day.

Without missing a step, I made it to Bella's floor in 5 minutes. He was still ogling her when I arrived. She immediately tensed when she saw me; and that made Doug turn around. His face paled. Now he was the one looking uncomfortable. _That's right asshole, you picked the wrong woman to try to flirt with, she is mine!_

Bella noticed the livid look I gave him and then I focused on her.

"Ms. Swan, a word." I said a little harsher than I intended.

She looked a little scared and I hoped she knew she wasn't in any trouble, but Doug would be. She excused herself and I followed her into her office. I shut the door with more force than I should have. Bella jumped slightly.

I pushed her up against the wall, something that was becoming very regular for us. I looked her directly in the eyes and they were as big as saucers.

"I saw that jerk off flirting with you, what was he saying to you?" I barked at her.

"He asked me how I liked my job." She stuttered.

"Why was he touching you?" I was turning into a jealous fool.

"He wasn't touching me." She looked at me with brief confusion.

"Oh Bella don't lie to me. I saw you brush his hand off your shoulder. He has no right to put his hands on you!"

"You weren't anywhere around, how did you..." Then the light bulb went off in her head.

"You were spying on me!" She gawked at me.

"It doesn't matter how I knew, I don't want anyone else putting their hands on what belongs to me!" I growled at her.

She pushed her hands gently into my chest, giving us some distance, before she began to lecture me on my behavior.

"First off Edward Cullen, I do not belong to anyone! I'm not a piece of property. Second, you can't storm down here and embarrass me every time you see something through a security camera that you don't like! Thirdly, it's kind of creepy that you were spying on me from your office, yet I'm so turn on that I want to fuck you right now." As she spoke, I watch her emotions evolve after each sentence from furious to lustful.

But believe me the last one definitely fueled my fire more than the rest. Yes, her lustful expression was never hard to cover up. I grabbed her by the throat, not enough to hurt her or cause any type of discomfort. I just wanted to give her the general idea where I was heading. She gasped but didn't fight me as I kissed her lips with full force.

I removed my hands from her throat and pulled at her long silky brown hair. Our lips never parting, she moaned with pleasure and I found myself hiking up her skirt with my other hand. I trailed my palm up feeling the softness of her creamy skin. God, she was wearing stockings today!

"You drive me insane." I whispered into her neck as I bit on it lightly.

"You have the same effect on me. Oh fuck!" She moaned as I nipped at her earlobe.

I took both my hands and slid her stockings and panties off her hips, pushing them to her ankles. Her hands rested on my shoulders. My fingers inched up her thighs and she gasped loudly. I rubbed my palm up higher and reached her soaking wet core.

"I love how wet you get for me." I smirked at her.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I teased my finger along her wet folds, and she rewarded me with a throaty moan.

I took my hands away from her eager body and backed a few feet away. She opened her eyes and there was an understandable pout on her face. Like me she missed the connection we had.

**Bella's POV**

He backed way with a huge smirk on his face and began to unbutton his jacket. Who was I to stop him when he looked so fucking sexy? I'm sure my face gave me away, I was lusting big time and he was undressing to slowly. I was trapped in my stockings around my ankles trying not to move unless I felt like falling over.

He threw his jacket on the desk and kicked off his shoes. I never took my eyes off him. He untucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. I could feel the fire burning in my stomach as he exposed his beautiful chest to me. He was now shirtless and shoeless and I couldn't move!

"Enjoying the view?" He cocked an amused eyebrow at me.

Numbly I nodded my head never removing my eyes from him.

"You have too many clothes on Isabella, what will we do about that?" His voice oozed of seduction.

My breath caught in my throat and the next thing I knew my shirt was being pulled open. Buttons scattered across the room and my bra was on display in front of him. He rubbed his hands over the white lace of the bra and his dark lustful eyes stared at me.

"These," he cupped my bra covered breasts in his palms. "Belong to me."

I nodded enthusiastically. His smirk grew wider and he reached to the back of my bra undoing the clasps. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders and it fell to the floor in a pile of pink silk along with the bra. He rubbed his hands across my now bare breasts and skillfully rubbed my nipples with his thumbs.

The feeling he was creating sent tingles to my core. God he made me feel so good with such minimal effort.

"Now look, we are even again." I assumed he was referring to the fact we both still had on bottoms.

"I only have my skirt on; you still have your boxers and pants." I panted.

"Awe, yes you are right." He continued to pinch my nipples with his fingers.

"Oh Edward," I closed my eyes.

I felt his warm mouth wrap around my right nipple and he suckled it, then biting it tenderly. My knees instantly failed and he grabbed my waist. We both hit the floor with a low thud. I was now sitting half in his lap and half planted on the floor.

He returned to massaging my breast with his mouth; when I pushed him away, he looked at me confused.

"I want to please you, may I?" I looked at him for my answer.

He looked a little perplexed by my request, as if he didn't understand. I reached for his belt buckle and his eyes looked at me with desire. He reached for my hand to still me.

"Bella, you don't have to," his voice low and husky

"I want to, please let me." I was craving him so badly

He looked at me for a moment, but let his hand fall. I quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. I pushed him back to get him to lie on the floor. He slowly lay down and I pulled at his pants to pull them down his waist. I could see the bulge he was restraining. I got his pants and boxers down to his knees. His erection sprung out and I gasped.

I swear I heard him chuckle. I looked up to see his head slightly tilted upward and he had a huge grin plastered across his exquisite face. I gripped his erection in my hand and stroked it up and down gently. A hiss erupted from his chest and I knew he was enjoying the torture.

I stroked my hand up and down his length a few more times, and decided to use my tongue and began to lick his shaft while I massaged the head with my hands.

"Oh yes! Bella that feels so good. Mmm, take me in your mouth." He groaned.

I removed my hand and popped the head into my mouth. I circled the tip with my tongue and moved the rest in and out of my mouth at a steady pace. Once I got a rhythm I knew Edward liked, I stuck with it. I pulled my mouth all the way down and when I would come back up, my hands would replace where my mouth just left.

"Fuck, damn, Bella just like that, you're going to make me cum!" He screeched through clenched teeth.

I continued with my assault on his dick, taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth. I could feel his length straining tighter in my mouth and I knew he was about to burst at the seams. I sucked him harder into my mouth and I felt his hand gripping in my hair.

He tugged at it hard and then his body began to shake.

"I'm so close, don't stop! YES BELLA!" He all but screamed as he came into my mouth.

He tasted so sweet and utterly Edward. I swallowed all of his essence into my mouth until I knew he was done. I leaned back on my knees and he immediately shot up off the floor and pulled me into a deep kiss.

He stopped after a few moments to catch his breath and looked at me with an awestruck expression. He caressed my cheeks with a huge smile on his face.

"That was the best blow job I ever had." He looked like I'd just given him the best gift ever.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." I giggled, not sure how else to respond.

"You have no gag reflex at all. That is so impressive." He continued to softly stroke my cheek.

I just cracked up laughing wondering how that was a good trait to have.

"You never fail to impress me." He kissed me softly, then pulled his pants up and stood.

He reached out his hand to help me off the floor. We collected our various articles of clothing from the floor. He had ripped open my blouse, so now it was useless to me unless he had a seamstress on staff to repair his destruction.

"What am I supposed to do for a shirt now Edward?" I gestured with my hand in front of myself.

"This is quite a predicament, isn't it?" He examined me tapping his lip. His playfulness flashing in his eyes.

I shook my head at him waiting for answer.

"I could just let you walk around like that for the rest of the day, but then again, I really don't want any more Doug's ogling my girl, so let me take you home to get a new one." He smirked

"I can take myself..." But I stopped before I could say another word.

Believe me he waited for me to say the words, but he knew I couldn't. He'd driven me to work this morning; I didn't have my car.

"Yes, like I said, I can take you home to get a new one or we could go to a store and you can pick one up; your choice."

I thought about that for a minute. The drive home was about 20 minutes and I knew there was a boutique across the street. I could sacrifice walking across the street.

"The store over by the coffee shop should have a blouse to replace this one. Just let me retrieve my..." Again, he had the upper hand.

Amusement so apparent on his face; he had my coat in his office. It seemed he wasn't willing to let me out of his control for any length of time today. That gave me a warm feeling.

"Here", he handed me his suit jacket to cover up my blouse.

"I will go up and get your coat, wait here." He pointed and left the room. I sat down at my desk and played with my pen.

I hadn't accomplished much with this job so far, but then again, it just seemed like busy work. I huffed and leaned back in the chair crossing my arms over my chest. I felt something in Edward's jacket pocket vibrate.

The motion wouldn't stop, so I reluctantly pulled it out. He had a text from someone, but the name wasn't displayed, just a phone number.

_Edward I see you will be attending the dinner; it's been a long time since we saw each other. Lots of catching up to do. I have missed you sweetheart._

That was all the message said and I would be lying if I said it didn't make me jealous. Who was this woman? It had to be a woman, what man calls another man sweetheart! Oh he would be so pissed if he knew I read his message, so I quickly deleted it and slid it back into the pocket of his jacket.

Like clock-work, he opened the door at that very moment.

"Ready to go?" He held my coat up in his hands.

"Never been more ready in my life." I mumbled walking over to him.

He held the coat up for me to put on and we walked to the elevator to go to the store to acquire my new shirt.

We walked into a small boutique called Heiress that was across from Cullen Inc. A small woman with graying hair approached us immediately. She was nicely dressed in a fitted black suit. It looked expensive, just like everything else in this store.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The lady batted her eye lashes at him.

Even older women wanted a piece of him. Did his appeal know no bounds?

"Hello Gretchen, what a pleasure to see you again. This is Isabella; she is in need of a new blouse. She had a bit of an argument with the one she had on." He looked at me and winked.

An argument indeed …with his hands!

"What a lovely young woman you are. We have a nice selection of blouses over here." She gestured with her hand to some racks with a large assortment.

I smiled at her and began to sort through some tops. I found a nice caramel colored blouse similar to the one Edward had just destroyed. But when I looked at the price tag the price nearly knocked the wind out of me.

"$200! Are you kidding me?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't worry about the cost. If you like it, I will get it, simple as that." He whispered in my ear from behind.

I jumped slightly not realizing he was so close.

"Edward, I…" But he took his finger and placed it on my lips.

"You promised to let me do this and the first step is letting me pay for the shirt." He smiled.

I nodded and his face lit up. If I knew, all I had to do was agree with him I would have done it a long time ago.

He paid for the shirt and I changed into it in the fitting room. It fit very nicely, I must admit. I would definitely try not to ruin it. We made our way back into the building. We stood by the elevator waiting for it to come.

"I really like the color on you, it does it for me." He smirked.

I blushed and thanked him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked holding his hand to allow me to step in the elevator.

"I could eat." I lightly laughed.

"Wonderful. Shall we have lunch in the cafeteria or do I am embarrass you?" Humor clear in his voice.

"Edward, you should be the one embarrassed to me seen with me, not the other way around." I shook my head.

He hit the stop button, making me jerk in my place. He stood in front of me and his expression grew grim, this wasn't good.

"Isabella, what do I have to do to convince you that you are amazing? You don't see yourself very clearly at all. You're very beautiful, don't ever doubt that." He kissed me hard and moved away resetting the button.

We got off on the 10th floor where the lunch room was. Again, he let me walk off and he followed behind, close at my side. I could feel every eye in the room watching us and judging me.

**Well our Bella and Edward both are keeping secrets, mm mm. Tell me what you all think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for everyone who gave me encouragement and respect for this story. Sometimes people are just mean. Let me put this out there, I never stole from anyone else, if I plagiarized anyone, it was Stephanie Meyers and so has everyone else who ever wrote a story regarding twilight. I'm inspired by others, but I would never take credit for their work. I do this strictly for fun, not money or anything else. I do it for you guys.. I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter, I do have a picture of the bathroom if anyone is interested, I love you all so much. Great big thanks to my Beta Audrey who helps me out with her brilliant mind!**

**Chapter 18**

I stood frozen in place. I couldn't move. Every eye in the room was looking at us.

"Edward, their all staring." I whispered to him.

"Not that guy, nope he just looked." He snickered.

I gave him a 'be serious look' and he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Who cares what they think anyway. Half these fucking people wish they could be you." He smiled and winked taking my hand pulling me toward the lunch line.

He pushed me gently in front of him by the small of my back. He had his hands on my hips firmly holding me in place. I tried not to see the audience we had attracted, but I _**could**_ see them. I stole a glance at the table with my friends. They were all watching and whispering.

I looked around for Jessica, but didn't see her.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered from behind me.

"No," Was my gloomy response.

"I could fire them all if that would make you feel better." I could hear amusement in his tone.

"Don't be so dramatic." I elbowed him lightly in the chest.

"Ah, you wound me Ms. Swan." He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him and moved up to get my baked ziti. The woman serving the food looked at Edward and then back at me with disbelief. She gushed when Edward smiled at her and acted like I wasn't there, she winked at him. He was completely oblivious to her flirting.

I gave her a dirty look and she gave one back. Bitch! I handed Dave, the cashier my employee card, but he handed it back to me without swiping it. I looked at him puzzled not sure, why he just did that. I handed it to him again, but he refused to take it from me.

"Dave, what is your problem, take the damn card." I muttered to him.

"Not today Bella," he nodded his head indicating Edward.

I turned my head to look at Edward who was looking all over the place feigning innocence.

"Can't I even buy my own lunch?" I whined.

"Bella just be happy with it and move along. Do you want to cause a scene?" He chuckled.

"I'm kicking your ass later." I muttered walking away with my tray.

He followed behind me carrying a tray as well.

"Do you want to eat in here or go back upstairs?" He asked from beside me.

I didn't want to be a coward, so I decided that it would be best to eat in here, everyone knows about us anyway, so why try to hide it?

"Let's find a table." I said leading him to an empty one by the door.

"You don't want to sit with your friends?" Edward looked at me uncertainly.

"Their table seems to be a bit crowded." I said sarcastically as I watched them stare at us.

"Actually it looks like they have room. Don't let me disrupt your lunch time with them; I'll behave, I promise." He smirked at me.

"Fine, whatever," I walked toward my usual table.

I still felt many eyes on me as we walked over to them. Edward pulled out an empty chair for me and pushed it in once I was seated. He took the unoccupied one next to me. Bree, Kate, Leah, and Emily all adjusted their seats and looked nervous.

"Hey guys." I said as normally as I could.

"Hey Bella," they all said in unison.

I looked at them skeptically, but opened my can of soda to distract myself.

"Hey Edward," they all swooned.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Are they freaking kidding me? Then I read their eyes. There weren't being judgmental because they thought I got a job by sleeping with someone. Oh no, they were jealous because Edward noticed me out of all of them.

I scanned the lunch room and noticed the stares that were directed at me. Almost every woman in here was throwing daggers at me. Oh my, that was hot!

"Good weekend huh Bella?" Emily wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said while placing a forkful of food in my mouth.

"I bet you don't." She mumbled with a smile.

I just gave her a look that said cut it out, she just laughed.

"So Edward, have you ever eaten in this cafeteria, like, ever?" Emily cited at him.

My mouth hung open, completely shocked at her boldness. He looked at me with a smirk, then back at her.

"On occasion, today seemed like a perfectly good time. I hope I'm not intruding on your girl time, as I'm your boss and all". He gave her a raised eyebrow glare.

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. I assumed she realized she was crossing a line that she really should avoid.

"No its fine, it's your company, you have the right to sit where you want." She smiled shyly at him.

"Good to know." He nodded his head and took a bite of his food.

I wanted get away from the tension at the table. I felt unwanted here suddenly. I leaned over to whisper into Edward's ear. He smelled so good.

"I think we should go back upstairs and eat. I don't think we are welcome here." I tried to whisper as quietly as possible.

He leaned closer to me and I felt a chills run up my spine.

"If that's what you want, I won't force you to stay here." He looked me straight in my eyes.

Could he be any more considerate? Suddenly Emmett and Embry were standing next to my chair smiling.

"Hey little bro, I was looking everywhere for you." Emmett towered over us.

"Why didn't you call my phone?" Edward asked looking up at him.

"I texted you like four times. I got fed up and decided to come down with Embry for lunch, and here you are." He winked at me.

"Great nobody told me the circus would be at lunch today." Kate mumbled from her seat.

Edward suppressed his laughter and I looked between him and Emmett trying to understand the punch line.

"Aw, Katie it's good to see you too." Emmett flashed a dazzling smile.

"Good isn't how I would describe how I feel right now; more like nauseous." She crinkled her nose at him.

"I got some Maalox© in my desk if you want it. Might make you feel better." He nodded with a smile.

"You know what would make me feel better, you disappeared." With that remark she stood up with her tray and left the room.

"What's her problem?" Emmett looked at us like we knew the answer.

"I think it's you, but then again, I could be wrong." Edward said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Dude, why were you ignoring my texts?" Emmett complained.

"My phone never went off." Edward said patting his chest down.

He retrieved his phone out of his pocket and looked at his phone with an odd expression.

"It is turned off. I don't remember doing that." He muttered to himself.

Panic struck me then. Did I accidentally turn off his phone? I don't remember doing that.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked with concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said a little too quickly.

"I don't know, but you look scared," a bit of playfulness in his face.

"I'm fine. I think I need to use the ladies room." I got up out of the chair and rushed to the restrooms.

Once safe inside, I walked to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I looked at my reflection feeling foolish. I touched his phone. What happens if he finds out? I had just been collared, he promised to go easy, but was there any way he would know I deleted the text. He had no proof. As long as I didn't open my mouth, he would never know… would he?

I took a few calming breathes and walked back into the lunch room. By this time Edward was waiting for me by the door. I guess it was time to go back upstairs. I walked over to him and gave him a tight smile.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, but didn't say a word. He escorted me to my office and kissed my cheek. Relief swept over me. I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I took that as a good sign. At least I knew he wasn't spying or at least I hope he wasn't. I finished my busy work and it was now 5:15pm.

As though he knew I'd be finished, I found him standing in the doorway with his coat on.

"Are you ready to go?" He gave a beautiful smile.

"Yes, just let me turn off my computer." I began to shut it off.

"You have a habit of turning things off don't you," a knowing edge to his voice.

I stood frozen to the spot looking directly at him. I was a the deer caught in the headlights, only I was caught in Edward's scorthing vision.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice Bella?" His eyebrow arched.

"Notice what Edward?" I gulped, but I knew exactly to what he was referring.

"Your first day collared and you're already being disobedient. Did you really think I wouldn't notice a read text that I never opened?" He walked in shutting my office door.

I couldn't speak. It was like my vocal chords suddenly were paralyzed. I just looked at him with wide eyes. I was in deep trouble

"You do understand that I have to punish you now?" His voice was deep, almost dark.

"Right here?" I whispered in alarm.

"Not here, not now, later. I believe in letting you mull over it, so you understand the full affect of your actions. Like I promised, there are consequences if you deceived me, which you did." A smoldering expression graced his features

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." But he put his hand up to stop me.

"I promised to try normal, but you promised to try it my way also, well now you will see firsthand what my way consists is. Now I would like to get out of here and go to dinner with our friends." He stuck a hand out for me to take.

I could see he was not happy with me. Fuck, how could I be so dumb! On my first day of all things! I sighed and we left the office. We made it to his car in silence. He held the door open and then swung it shut. He got in on the driver's side and we were off into the Seattle evening traffic.

He was driving fast as always, he didn't even looking at me. Then he began to speak... "Our whole relationship won't work if you can't trust me. I have given you no reason not to trust me Bella. I've always been honest with you." He quickly glanced at me then back at the road.

"I wasn't thinking." I pleaded softly.

"You definitely weren't. I wouldn't have been as upset if you just told me the truth instead of covering it up." He said in a stern voice.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how pissed are you right now?" I bit my lip. He was being a little too calm for my liking right now.

"About an 11." He never took his eyes off the road.

"An 11? How can you be so calm if you are that angry!" I exclaimed.

"I have learned to control my temper." His tone clipped and menacing.

"What exactly made you delete the text?" He eyed me curiously.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe I was a little jealous." I bit down on my lip harder.

He was making me a nervous wreck. You could tell by how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel that he was really angry with me. I would definitely be paying for that later.

"Isabella, you never have to be jealous. I choose to be with only you, you need to trust me." He just about whispered.

I didn't look at him. I just stared at my lap where my hands were laying.

"Was Jake ever unfaithful to you?"

His question forced me to look at him. "Where did that come from?" I asked in surprise.

"You just seem scorned. Like you have been hurt in that way, like you'd been cheated on." He looked at me with a serious face.

"No, Jake never cheated. Jake was actually very good to me. He seemed to put his feelings above my own a lot though." I shrugged.

"That doesn't sound very good to me. I will always put your feelings above my own. I want you to be happy." He gave me a sincere look.

"So you think punishing me will make me happy?" I raised my eyes to him.

He chuckled lightly. I noticed the car had stopped. When did that happen?

"It's for your own good, you need discipline." He turned off the car and got out to open my door.

I got out and he told me he would be right there. He didn't trust the valet to touch his precious car. I had to roll my eyes. I stood out in the cold November night waiting for the man who was changing my whole life; for good or bad, I wasn't completely sure yet.

He walked up and stopped briefly to stare at me. I gave him a sweet smile and he shook his head, like he was coming out of a daze. I briefly felt confused, but quickly wiped it away. He was at my side.

"Ready?" He smiled holding out his arm.

I nodded and took his arm. We entered the restaurant. Edward handed our coats off to the hostess and I saw Alice bouncing up and down on her chair. She gracefully got up and came over to us.

"You're finally here! I've been dying to see you all day!" Alice gushed at me.

I just laughed at her and Edward gave me an amused look.

"Oh hey big bro, how are you?" Alice smiled at Edward and hugged him.

"I'm good pixie sister and you?" He joked.

She slapped him playfully and dragged us to the table. We approached the table and Edward pulled out my chair. I sat down and looked around at our friends. They all looked so happy. Emmett was leaning to whisper into Rose's ear. Her smile grew shy and her face flushed. Emmett's smile was infectious like his brothers. They were so in love.

Jasper talked softly to Alice who giggled at whatever he was saying to her. She hit him playfully and then kissed his cheek like a little teenage girl. It was precious to watch. I turned to look at Edward. His eyes were burning into me. He looked tense, unhappy. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

He gave me a tight smile and turned his attention to his menu. I would be lying to say that it didn't hurt… a lot. He wasn't in love with me, he barely knew me. Sadness washed over me, I disappointed him, I never wanted to. I hadn't even realized my expression until Rose looked at me with torn look on her face.

"Bella, are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine." I blinked and a traitorous tear rolled down my cheek.

Edward eyed me then and I knew if I stayed there any longer, I would lose it.

"I need some air." I abruptly got up from the table and all but ran outside.

My coat was still wherever the hostess put it. I just needed the fresh air in my lungs. I stood on the curb rubbing my hands up and down my arms to keep the chill off. I heard the shuffling of stilettos behind me. The smell of vanilla hitting my senses immediately, it was Rose.

"Bella, what's a matter? What did Edward do?" She stood in front of me.

She put her hands on my shoulders to inspect my face with a worried expression.

"I just needed some air. I'll be back inside in a few minutes. Go back to Emmett." I tried to play it off like I was fine.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me why you are so upset. It's so unlike you. Do I need to hurt him because I will?" She protested.

"Edward didn't do anything Rose, I just got a lot on my mind. A little bit too much love going on in there." I nodded my head toward the door "It's a bit suffocating".

Her eyes flashed an unknown emotion. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"Awe Bella, love will find you again. You just gotta be patient. Who knows, Cullen may turn out to be the one." She chuckled

If she only knew how wrong she was. Edward didn't fall in love. From what he has told me, he's never been in love with anyone. He loved sex and dominance, not people. _Not me_.

"Rose, go back inside. I just need a minute." I pulled away to look in her big blue eyes.

"Okay, but if you don't come back inside in five minutes, I'm dragging you in."

I smiled lightly at her and she kissed my cheek, disappearing back inside. I hadn't realized how much I wanted to be in love. I wanted someone normal who would love me and not abandon me or make decisions for me, but I was letting Edward do exactly that. I was a mess. It was time to go back inside.

When I turned, I was only inches from Edward's beautiful face. I gasped, but not from him startling me but from the closeness. I gasped from the look on his face. It was dazzling, almost hypnotic.

"Are you alright Bella?" His breath fanned my face.

"I've had easier days." I laughed humorlessly.

"I think we should go now." He said seriously.

"But we haven't eaten yet." I was trying to delay.

"I will make sure you eat, but you need to be set straight first." He handed me my jacket and took my hand, leading to his Lamborghini.

"Shouldn't we tell the others we are leaving?" I didn't want to be punished.

"I told them," was his pithy reply as he opened the door for me to get in.

I stood with my arms over my chest, protesting.

"Isabella, you better get in this car or so help me!" He said through clenched teeth.

"You can't make me."

"Oh that collar on your neck says otherwise." He had a point.

I glared at him and got in the car. He drove off in a frenzy. We were both silent all the way to his penthouse. Maybe I could fake a sickness? Pretend to trip and sprain my ankle? Text Rose and have her call saying there was a disaster somewhere? So many things going through my mind. Everyone wanted to avoid being punished, didn't they? All of a sudden, we were here!

He pulled into his garage and I noticed the wall in front of where he parked. Of course, his name was on it and so were the next four cars. If this wasn't so tense, I would comment, but this wasn't a good time to tease.

I got out of the car and he was standing waiting for me. He pushed me toward the elevator. We went up, again no words being exchanged.

I was trying hard to mentally preparing myself for this, a definite spanking. I hadn't been spanked since I was six years old. I had the whole contract memorized in my head. If you are disobedient, you will be spanked and it will hurt. The severity of that would be depending on the offense.

The elevator dinged and the door opened revealing Edward's front walk way. I got off first and he followed suit. He unlocked the front door and ushered me through.

"Give me your coat and take off your shoes." Were the first words he uttered, his voice was dark and commanding. He was in Dom mode.

I handed my things to him and slid off my flats.

"Shall we?" He gestured with his hand to go upstairs.

I gulped and began to go up the stairs slowly. I chanced a glance at him and his expression gave nothing away. He definitely was in control of his emotions.

"Isabella, the longer you take to get up the fucking stairs, the longer you draw this out. Move!" His bark made me jump.

I hurried my steps and made it to the front of his playroom door. I'm sure once this was over, I would not be referring to it as a playroom, more like a torture chamber. But I guess that's exactly what it was. He unlocked the door and I stepped inside. The lights came on and I looked around.

He pulled me gently by my arm over to his whipping bench. The last time I had mistaken it for a stepping stool, but once I saw him standing in front of it, I realized its purpose.

"Take off your skirt." His eyes were black.

I'd memorized his rules in that contract. I'd read it so many times. I didn't hesitant. I did as I was told and pulled the skirt off dropping it on the floor and I stepped out of it.

"Let's be clear, you know why you are here?" He looked so serious.

"Yes." I breathed out.

He pulled on the table slightly and it clicked into place, which was now tilted. _Oh, it unfolds_. Now it resembled a massage table, but this definitely wasn't going to be a massage I would enjoy.

"Good. Lay down." He pointed to the leather table.

My whole body was shaking. I was frightened of him. I didn't think I could be.

"Your head lays here." He adjusted me in the right position.

"Now Isabella, I will spank you five times. It will hurt. This." He slapped my ass with a slight sting, but not too bad. "Is to warm up the skin. When I tell you, you will start counting and say it loud or we will start over." He said using his Dom voice, while still warming my ass.

"Do you understand? You may reply."

"Yes master." The words came out shaky.

"Good, if it gets to be too much Bella, safe word. Start now." His hand came down harder than before and it hurt.

One." I yelped.

Again, his hand came down on the other side, even harder than before.

"Two." I tried to resist the urge to scream.

Again, he struck me and I felt it everywhere.

"Three!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Was I that much of a weakling?

"Four.!" I screamed from the sheering pain.

"FIVE" I cried out.

I turned my head to look at Edward and saw a smile grace his face. What the hell was he so happy about? He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a tube of something. He poured the cool cream onto my ass and began to massage it. This helped the burning sensation quite a bit.

After he was done, he helped me to my feet into an embrace holding me tight then looked down at me with pride. What is his deal?

"Oh Bella, you did so well. Your first punishment and you didn't safe word. You're much stronger than I thought you would be. You have pleased me." He smiled genuinely.

"You're pleased?" I looked at him, was he was out of his mind?

"Making me cry and hurting me, pleased you?" I felt anger bubbling inside of me.

"No, you just showed me that you understood that you deserved to be punished because you disobeyed me, you went against our contract. I'm pleased because you could have said no, you could have safe worded, but you didn't. You didn't back out, you let me. That pleases me." He kissed my head and picked my skirt off the floor handing it to me. I pulled it up over my hips.

My face scrunched up in pain. It hurt pulling the skirt up and over my bottom. No doubt, that was the after effects of the spanking.

"You will be sore for a while, probably until tomorrow. I hope you learned not to touch my phone without my permission." He chuckled.

I gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes smirking.

"You now know what will happen if you do something you know will upset me. Now we have that understanding. It's one of the parts of this lifestyle," he smiled.

"What if I don't like this part of the lifestyle?" I challenged.

"You signed in the contract,that punishment was something you were willing to accept. But if you are unhappy with that part, you can take the collar off and we can end it now." His tone was very serious.

The thought of not being with him, it was unbearable at this point. I knew I was falling in love with him, a little quicker than I wanted to, or perhaps it was just the pure anticipation that his unfamiliar lifestyle brought to my life. I'd have to wait and see.

"I don't want to." I felt my heart ache thinking of walking away from him.

"Good, neither do I," he said softly. "Are you hungry?" He effectively changed the subject.

"Actually no," I shrugged.

"What are you in the mood for?" He angled his head at me.

A million things went through my head. We were standing in the middle of his playroom and he is asking me about what I wanted. I wanted him, but my backside was still sore, a reminder no doubt.

"I think I just want a hot bath." My body suddenly ached everywhere.

"Alright, I can arrange that." He stretched out his hand for me to take.

"You're going to run me a bath?" I looked at him unsure.

"Yes, why you seem surprised?" He gave me an amused look. "It's my responsibility to take care of you."

"Nobody has run me a bath since I was 5." I laughed.

"Well I now consider you my baby, so perhaps you can understand the gesture." He smirked.

My heart caught in my throat at his comment. He considered me his baby? My stomach flip flopped and I took his hand quickly. I was not sure how I felt about that. He guided me out of the playroom down the hall to another door. He opened it to expose a huge bathroom.

It was massive. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub off to the side with a glass shower to its left. There was mosaic tile on the walls and floor in a rusty brown color. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung above the tub. It had a double sink that matched with marble in a darker brown.

"This is a beautiful bathroom." I looked around in awe.

"Well thank you; believe it or not Emmett actually designed it." He looked proud.

"Emmett? Really?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes." He laughed lightly.

"Wow, I can't believe it. He has amazing taste."

"Well, please tell him. He would love to hear it." Edward mused.

I watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He walked over to the tub and turned the faucet on. He tested the temperature with his hand. I assumed he'd adjusted it correctly when he removed his hand and walked to the sink.

He opened the bottom cabinet revealing a large bottle of jasmine bubble bath. He poured it generously into the steamy water, letting it foam up.

I was standing in the middle of the floor just watching him prepare the bath for me. He walked up behind me, standing very close to the back of my body. He pulled my hair back with a little tug and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"You can undress now." He whispered into my ear while he began to kiss my neck softly.

I just let him assault my neck and I could feel him chuckle slightly after a few minutes.

"I guess you need some assistance." He began to unbutton my blouse slowly.

"I'm glad you don't want to destroy this one too. I'm kind of fond of it." I muttered.

"I love this color on you; I think we'll let this one will survive." He purred.

The blouse fell to the floor. His hands slid to the front of the bra and he caressed my cleavage in his hands, massaging gently. I moaned in response as he moved to unclasp the bra from behind. He tugged at my skirt and pulling it down my thighs.

"Step out of the skirt." He said in huskily.

I complied with his request and I now was standing naked in front of him. It always seemed we ended up this way. He walked back to the tub to turn off the water and pulled me to him. I stood nude between his legs.

He admired me for a minute, running his hands up and down my waist.

"Turn around." He commanded.

I turned so that my backside was now facing him. He smoothed his hands over my sore bottom gently.

"There shouldn't be any bruises, but it will be sore. Let me help you into the tub."

He got off the ledge and helped me get in. The bubbles had risen high and the water was very hot. It felt so good. I winced slightly from the first contact of the hot water hitting my ass, but tried to adjust myself accordingly.

"I'll be right back." I watched him disappear from the room.

I adjusted myself into the huge tub and relaxed my head against the built in pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted into the sweet scent of the jasmine.

A few minutes later, I heard him come back into the room. I never bothered to open my eyes, but rather felt him slide into the tub with me. You could easily fit four people in this thing and still have room.

Instinctively I opened up my eyes to gaze at him. His perfect chest was bare. He wore a breathtaking smile when he noticed me ogling him.

"How are you feeling?' His eyes danced over my face.

"I have learned a valuable lesson." I said softly.

"Oh have you? That lesson was?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Not to piss you off." I laughed looking into the bubbly water.

"Bella, look at me." He said softly.

His sweet tone forced me to look up into his beautiful green eyes. They pleaded gently with me.

"I didn't enjoy that, you know. I actually hated it. Seeing you cry, well it bothered me, but I was proud that you would go to that length to please me and give me what I need. I just hope I can do the same for you." He gripped my hand pulling me closer to him.

His finger traced along my jaw line. He intertwined our fingers and just looked into my eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"For what?" I gave a puzzled look.

"For trying," he let go of my hand and cupped my face with his, pulling me into a kiss.

His lips were sweet and soft. His teeth grazed my bottom lip while he bit down lightly on it. The electricity that flowed through me from this kiss was ten times more than usual, it crackled in its intensity.

Was that incredible sensation from his admission or the fact that I didn't go screaming out of his penthouse? Either way I was happy where I was and couldn't wait to see where he was leading me. The kiss ended and he stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I would like you to accompany me to my parent's home for dinner Friday night. Alice will be there and I'm sure Emmett invited Rose."

"You want me to meet your parents?" I stuttered.

"Well technically you already met my mother. It would just be Carlisle you need to impress." He gave me that patented crooked grin.

"Do you always address your father by his name?" I asked amused.

"Not to his face. He wouldn't approve." Edward chuckled to himself.

"I'm sure." I laughed back.

"Maybe we could make arrangements to spend a weekend with your parents." Edward inquired.

The second the question left his lips, a siring pain ran straight to my heart. My parents? Oh, Edward if you only knew what you were asking.

"My parents are dead Edward." I looked away from him.

He gasped suddenly. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay, how would you know? But I'm sure my mom would have loved you." I nodded.

He nodded back and rose out of the soapy tub. He was covered in bubbles and it was the sexiest sight ever. My painful reflections were diverted instantly. I got a clear view of his spectacular ass and just wanted to dig my nails into the flesh. God, I was a bad girl...I wanted him any way I could get him!

He wrapped a large fluffy white towel around his waist and grabbed another off the rack, holding it open for me. I held onto the sides of the tub and stepped out, trying not to fall. He wrapped the towel around my torso. Edward gripped my hand leading me into the same bedroom I'd slept in the night of the Halloween party.

He dropped my hand once we were inside the room and walked over to the closet.

"I figure you might want something fresh to wear. I'm sure with all of these clothes; you can manage to find something." He smiled at me.

"Edward, how many of your other subs wore these?" I asked playfully.

He gave me a thoughtful expression before he decided to answer.

"I bought them all for you. I thought we went over this already, Alice helped me." He looked embarrassed.

"Does she know about your lifestyle?" Sudden fear seized me.

"Of course not Bella," he laughed.

"Do you do this for all your subs?"

"No."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" He countered my answer.

"C'mon on Edward." I pouted.

"I hoped you would like to spend a lot of time here. I wanted to make sure you had everything you could need, even if the only thing you do need is me." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Oh I see. I'm supposed eat, sleep, and breathe Cullen 24/7 huh?" I giggled.

"Pretty much," He quipped back.

All of a sudden, for whatever reason the thought of who the text came from crept into my mind. Would I be out of line to ask? He said we needed to be honest with each other. There was only one way to find out.

"Who was the text from anyway?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Are you still jealous?" He cocked his eye at me.

"No." I said unconvincingly.

"An old colleague I haven't spoken to in years. Actually, since I graduated Dartmouth. Nobody you need to worry your beautiful head about." He bent to kiss my forehead.

"I'll let you get dressed. I'm going to make us something for dinner. I hope you like shrimp." He smiled and walked out the room.

I was jealous and got punished over a nobody, that was a relief and a lesson learned.

**Okay, thanks again to all my wonderful readers and my kick ass Beta Audrey for all her help and ideas. I love ideas, so if you ever have anything you want to see happen, leave me a pm and I will read it and consider it. I hope you loved it, give me your feedback!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back, how about that , three days and you got a new chapter? I think I deserve a huge thank you for that lol. Thanks to everyone who reads and leaves me love, I do read them all, sorry I don't always respond, but I appreciate it so much! Thanks to my kick ass beta Audrey, I would be lost without her... This is a bit of both of them, hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 19**

After dinner, Edward suggested we sit in his drawing room and have coffee. He made a lovely shrimp scampi for dinner. I had opted for sweat pants and a jacket that matched from the wardrobe upstairs. My ass was still sore so I was not very comfortable sitting with my knees under me on the plush couch waiting for Edward to bring in the drinks. I guess it was to be expected.

This by far was one of my favorite rooms in this place. It just screamed home and I loved the warmth it provided. It spoke 'Edward' in every inch of the room. He walked in with a tray that had a pot of coffee and a plate of cookies. I smiled has he placed it on the coffee table in front of me.

"I wasn't sure if you would like a dessert. I made these yesterday." He flushed while picking a chocolate chip cookie off the plate.

"You bake too?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Yes I bake too, Esme had a lot of time on her hands when we were kids." He laughed biting into the cookie.

How I did it, I will never know. Maybe it was the mental image of him covered in flour or him licking melted chocolate from his finger, but I found myself in his lap straddling him against the couch. He looked at me taken aback with half the cookie hanging out of his mouth.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I bit into the piece hanging from his luscious lips.

"Mm, that tastes so good." I moaned chewing the cookie.

His eyes were bright and wide, but definitely amused. He chewed what was left in his mouth while grabbing my hips tightly. Our eyes connected then so did our mouths. We kissed feverishly for a few minutes before we both needed air.

"I'm not sure what tastes better you or the cookie." He murmured on my lips kissing me swiftly.

"What's the verdict?" I breathed out.

"Definitely you…" He hummed and pulled me into him again.

But before things could escalate any further, his door bell rang interrupting us… AGAIN!.

"Damn fucking door." He mumbles, helping me off his lap.

He got up and for the first time I notice what he is wearing. He had on faded blue jeans and a black tee shirt. How did I miss that? I could hear talking in the hallway, but didn't recognize the other voice. It's a low deep voice, definitely masculine.

I got off the couch and stood in the archway between his drawing room and the hallway, sneaking a peek. There stood a blonde man, who was just as gorgeous as Edward, speaking urgently to him. From what I could see, he was in excellent shape. His eyes were aqua blue, a perfect mixture of Edward's and Alice's eyes.

This must be Carlisle, damn, how was he even old enough to be a father of a 32 year old? I hadn't realized they had stopped talking, and were both staring at me. I gulped back in embarrassment and Edward gave his father a stern look and then smiled at me.

"Dad this is Bella. Bella this is..." But I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Carlisle, such a pleasure to meet you", I was definitely swooning.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you kids were doing; I just needed to address some business with my son." He gave me a sweet smile.

"No bother at all, really. We were just having dessert." I blurted out.

Edward gave me a smoldering look, which I knew he was interpreting as something more; I flushed.

"Bella, just go back and relax, I just need to sign some papers for my father and then we can continue your dessert." He winked at me.

My stomach flipped with anticipation just thinking about what we could be continuing. I nodded and walked back into the drawing room. I absentmindedly walked around the room and again came across that picture of him in his cap and gown with the attractive brunette.

I jumped out of my skin when I felt someone standing beside me. It was Carlisle.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled.

"It's okay, you're a lot like your son, you sneak up without any noise." I laughed lightly.

"I guess it must be a Cullen trait." He smiled.

"I remember this day." He pulled down the picture next to one I was looking at. "Esme and I were proud of him. He was valedictorian, top of the class." He beamed with pride.

The picture was of Edward with both his parents holding up his diploma. He looked so excited and happy, completely carefree.

"You know he had already started his company before this picture was even taken. Already a multimillionaire", Carlisle shook his head in amazement.

"Seriously? I didn't know." I sensed his affection.

"Edward is a very motivated and brilliant business man, one of the best I ever met." Carlisle smiled.

"I thought he took over the business from you."

"It was more like I helped him run it while he was still in school. I had my own company, which he later bought out." Carlisle laughed.

"So what do you do now?" I was fascinated finding out new information about Edward

"I help Edward and Emmett. I have run my own business for many years, they think I'm a valuable asset to them." He winked at me.

My eyes flickered back to the picture and I took a chance and asked Carlisle who the woman was.

"Who is that in the picture with Edward?" I pointed to the beautiful woman by his side.

"Professor Naples; she was Edward's favorite teacher at Dartmouth," Carlisle's face looked cautious.

"She's a teacher? She doesn't look that much older than Edward." I looked at him.

"She is only a few years older than him I believe. I'm not really sure, you should ask Edward." He patted my shoulder and walked away from the fire place.

"Ooh cookies! Did Edward make these?" Carlisle picked the cookie off the plate.

"Yes I did." He shook his head as he walked in the room holding a folder.

"Could never understand how someone as tough as you, could bake so well. It astounds me to this day." Carlisle joked

"You can go now." Edward said sarcastically.

"Indeed I will, lovely meeting you Bella; Edward." He tipped his head and walked out of the penthouse.

"He is really nice." I said picking up my own cookie and biting into it.

"He's a great man. I admire him a lot." He looked at me hard.

I felt like I was being examined under a microscope.

"What?" I asked feeling uncomfortable from his glare.

"Why are you so curious about that picture?' He tilted his head to the side.

"You seem so happy in it; I just wanted to understand what made you happy is all." I shrugged.

"I hope you are not jealous of a six year old picture." He mused.

"No, not at all." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good." He pulled me closer by my hips and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"You are so beautiful Isabella. I'm a lucky man." He rubbed my face gently.

"I will second that." I kissed his neck.

"Would you like to spend the night?" He pulled back to look at me with a smile.

Did I want to? Of course I wanted to. But would he let me sleep in the bed with him or in the other room?

"Where would I sleep?" I asked biting my lip.

"Where do you want to sleep?" He chuckled.

"I want to sleep in your bed with you." Hope gleaming in my eyes.

"Then you can sleep in my bed, with me." He smiled kissing my forehead.

"I should call Rose and let her know I will be spending the night so she doesn't worry." I untangled myself from him.

"You're welcome to use my phone if you want." He nodded to the phone sitting on a table in the corner of the room.

"I can just text her. Where did you put my purse?"

He walked over to a closet, I assumed, and pulled out my bag handing it to me. I thanked him and he excused himself from the room. I pulled up Rose's cell number and typed a quick text letting her know I would be spending the night with Edward.

I slid the phone back in my bag and headed up the stairs to Edward's room. I realized I had never been in his room. There were about five different doors on this floor and I knew what was behind three of them. I passed his playroom and across the hall was a door I'd never opened before. I thought this might be his room, so I carefully opened the door.

At first inspection, the interior surprised me. The walls were beige with dark wood trim. Off to one side of the room was a glass wall that indicated his bathroom; that was different. He had a cashmere rug that lined the whole floor in a darker brown.

His huge king-sized bed took up the middle of the room. The fluffy white comforter overflowed on the bed with white pillows and a few beige throw pillows. The headboard was deeper beige padded leather. He had two end tables with contemporary style lamps. He even had a huge walk in closet that he must have left open when he changed before.

He had a sliding glass door that looked out on a balcony, probably with a view like the one in the living room. This room screamed designer, I ran my hand over the fluffy blankets on the bed and plopped myself backwards onto it.

It was plush and soft; I could easily fall asleep on this bed every night. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I never heard him come in, but I felt the bed shift from his weight. My eye popped open to find green eyes burning into mine. He smiled deviously at me and I knew he was up to no good.

He took his hand and stroked it delicately up and down my stomach. I gasped from his eager touch. His thumb graced over my belly button and he fingers lightly traced the tops of my sweat pants. I couldn't control my breathing; he was driving me insane.

The lust in his eyes was melting any defense I was trying to put up. He had me under his spell, but I noticed something in him too, he was hypnotized by me too. He moved his hand from my stomach and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip, tracing circles over it.

I took it between my teeth and sucked on it slowly making sure to encircle my tongue around it biting gently. His expression darkened and he pulled his thumb from my mouth and pinned me to the bed. He gazed down at me with passion filled eyes.

"You enjoy driving me crazy don't you?" He smirked down at me.

"Believe me, its unintentional." I could barely speak him being so close

His lips pressed down on mine. He kissed me with an urgency and ground his hips into me. He was so aroused; I felt it in my hip bone.

"I want you." He interjected between kisses.

"I want you too." I mumbled into his mouth.

He released my arms and pulled me up. He unzipped the sweat jacket and swore under his breath.

"You don't have a bra on." His voice was husky and enthusiastic.

His eyes widen as his mouth devoured one nipple while he skillfully playing with the other. I arched my back and pushed my breast into his mouth. I tugged at his hair as he lapped at the erect pebble.

I moved my hands from his hair to his tee shirt. I tried to rip it off his body. With one fluid movement, the shirt was gone and my hands were wildly caressing his chiseled chest.

"Fuck that feels good." He groaned moving his lips to my neck.

"Mm, so does that." I moaned.

He moved his hands to the waist band of the sweats and tugged them down. I lifted my hips off the bed to help in the process.

He sat up on his knees and began to unbutton his jeans. I propped up on my elbows to look at this beautiful man. He was such a sight. I was lost every time I looked in his direction. God definitely spent extra time on him. He had it all; incredible looks, a perfect body and extraordinary intelligence; a pure Greek god..

He pulled his jeans down and I realized he didn't have on any underwear. Well hot damn! His erection sprung free from his jeans and I marveled at its perfection. Remembering earlier today when it had been in my mouth. I had given him the best blow job ever. What can I say? I'm a cocky bitch.

He spread my legs wide open and placed himself at my entrance. He rubbed the head of his dick up and down my soaking wet folds, I assumed to tease me or to get lubrication before he entered me. I was so ready; he probably would slide right in.

I released a soft moan, knowing how good he would feel once inside and he blew out a breath.

"Do you like it when I tease you?" His voice was low and sultry.

"I hate when you tease me," as I tried to lift my hips to join our bodies.

"But it's such a turn on to watch you squirm." He eased the tip into my entrance.

I was impatient now, my body was blazing from his closeness and the thought of how he would please me with his beautiful penis, I could no longer wait. I thrusted my hips upwards and he entered me completely, we both gasped in pleasure!.

He rocked his hips into me slowly and pulled back slightly, only to slam back into me. The feeling was divine.

"I love how my dick feels inside of you. You're so tight!" He groaned.

"Oh Edward, you feels amazing." I thrusted up to meet him.

We found a perfect rhythm of back and forth. He started to go faster and he hit my g spot instantly. He swung his hips to the side and rotated his body in such a delicious way that I thought I would convulse around him.

"Yes, like that, keep doing that." I screamed in pleasure.

"Mm, you love how deep I can go inside of you." He pushed harder.

"Oh Fuck YES!" I yelled out loud.

"I'm going to make you cum now, are you ready?" His voice oozed sex.

"Please Edward!" My voice a high pitched squeal.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" He ordered.

"You Edward." I moaned

"Who's the only one aloud to fuck you?"

"Only you Edward, only you." I was getting ready to explode.

"Yes that's right Bella, this pussy is only mine. Nobody else will ever fuck you as good as me." He roared into my ear.

That was all he had to say and my mind was blown. My body shook violently as the orgasm hit me. Stars were all I was capable of seeing. My ears were ringing and all I could consciously notice was my pussy clamping around his massive pulsing erection. Then I felt him suddenly still above me, and then he collapsed onto me. My body was so worn out that I instantly fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

Images of Bella on her knees in her office sucking me off flooded my mind. She was magnificent with her mouth. I had dreamed of how good she would be, since her kissing was expert, but never did I imagine she would be that good! However, the mystery of the phone not working was puzzling.

When Emmett told me he had been calling and texting me, but I hadn't responded seemed off to me. I never turned off my phone or silenced it. I was the head of a major company, my phone needed to be on constantly, in case something urgent came up.

But mysteriously, the phone was off. Maybe the battery was dying. All I know is that when I switched it back on I was flooded with text messages and voicemails. I scrolled through the voicemails first, only to find two missed calls, one from Emmett and the other from my mother about Friday dinner.

Then I scrolled through the texts and came across one from a number I didn't recognize. But I didn't need to know the caller identity to know who it was from the message said it all.

"_**Edward I see you will be attending the dinner; it's been a long time since we saw each other. Lots of catching up to do. I have missed you sweetheart"**_

At first, I would have thought it was from my mom, but after remembering the earlier text with the invite from Dartmouth for the alumni dinner, I knew exactly who sent it, Carmen. Six years had passed since she and I parted ways. She'd made it clear how she felt and I made it clear I would leave her alone.

Refocusing on the mystery, I realized this message had already been read. But how was that possible? I would have definitely remembered opening it. Ah yes, then lightening struck me! The phone had been in my jacket pocket when I had given it to Bella to wear. She had looked through my phone.

How did I feel about this? I was pissed to say the least. She definitely had no right to go through my personal phone and what exactly was she hoping to accomplish? Did she really think I wouldn't find out? It all made sense now; she'd turned off the phone so I wouldn't see the message. Sneaky as you may be Bella, but I will always find out.

She seemed very nervous when I called her out on it. I could see the fear cross her features. She knew she'd messed up and she knew she would be punished. It was her first offense really. I thought I should go easy on her, but then what would that show her?

If I went easy the first time, she would think of me as soft. That breaking the rules didn't have any real consequences or power. If I gave her a harsh punishment, then she would learn not to do it next time; and I would make sure there would be no next time.

Her strange emotional outburst at dinner caught me off guard. I watched her carefully as she examined our friends. Her eyes were tearing up, but you could see she was trying hard not to let her emotions show. Was she afraid of what would happen once we left? Or was she jealous that I wasn't normal like Jasper and Emmett?

I saw her hurting and I had to look away. I was such a jack ass. She was precious and I was dragging her down into my deep and dark world. She deserved someone who could be Romeo, but that wasn't who I was. Once she left the table, Rose glared at me.

"You mother fucker, what the hell did you do!" Rose roared at me.

To say she didn't scare me, well, that was an understatement. I actually think she would make a great dominatrix; she definitely had the overbearing attitude for it. I just looked at her as if I was bored. I knew it would piss her off.

"Edward, if you did anything to hurt her, I will personal cut off your favorite appendage and feed it to you!" She stood from the table and walked outside.

I figured Bella needed some air, but when Rose came back inside, she was alone. I knew it was time to take Bella home and get this over with.

I will admit she took her punishment with courage. I will definitely reward her for that. She amazed me more and more. She seemed very willing to please me. However seeing her cry, it was almost my undoing. Normally I got off from seeing a woman cry; it made me feel like I had all the power, but seeing my sweet angel cry? Nothing could have me feel more powerless.

When she challenged me with her question about what would happen if she didn't approve of the lifestyle, well my insides churned. The thought of her leaving me, well that just wasn't an option anymore. I had worked so hard to get her to agree to be my sub; there was no way I would let her go easily. I may have to reevaluate our arrangement, but I hope she will give my way a chance before she gives up. I will show her the ecstasy of this life and she will soon learn to love it. I only hope I can keep up my end of the compromise.

I had known about her parent's death, but I certainly couldn't let her know that. I tried to seem surprised by her admission. There had been no life insurance policy and they didn't have a lot in the way of assets. Bella has had to create a life all on her own, it's no wonder my wealth makes her uncomfortable. I'll have to try to change her feelings slowly. Isn't it amazing what a private investigator can discover?

I looked down at Bella stirring in her sleep. I wonder what was going on in that pretty head of hers. She snuggled closer into me wrapping her arms around my body; I welcomed it, eventually falling asleep.

I was surprised at how well I slept with Bella close to me. I had never let subs sleep in my bed before, but I also had never collared one either. It had been many years since a woman slept in my bed. I leaned my head slightly and inhaled her sweet vanilla scent. I think she must naturally smell that way.

I took my hand and moved a piece of hair from her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. I was greeted with big brown eyes and a soft smile.

"Good morning." Her groggy voice said.

"Morning." I smiled stroking her cheek gently.

"I am officially in love with your bed." She stretched.

"I had it personalized when I bought it. I can arrange to get you one or you could just sleep here from now on." I gave her my best grin.

She gave me that lovely blush and looked at her hands has she sat up.

"I like having my space with Rose. I like having my independence." She said shyly.

"I would never want to take anything away from you sweetheart. My only goal is to give." I ran my hand down her arm.

She shivered. Always so responsive to my touch, I would never tire of it.

"Would you like to play hooky today?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Does that include some nookie?" She laughed at her silly phasing.

"Well that depends, do you want some nookie?" I countered her amusement.

"As long as it's coming from you, how could I say no?" She perked her eyebrows at me.

I kissed her forehead before gently pushing her away from me so I could get up. I walked to the bathroom to relieve myself. After flushing the toilet, I checked my reflection in the mirror. I felt warm arms around my bare chest and soft kisses on my shoulders. This was actually, nice.

I placed my hands over hers and held them tightly in my grip. I could see her smile from the mirror and I stared at how we looked together. We made a good pair. I could imagine how lovely our children would be. I definitely wanted a little girl that looked like Bella. WAIT!

An alarm sounded off at the thoughts reeling in my head. Children? With Bella? This was moving into a dangerous direction. I barely knew her, just two months. How could I visualize so far into the future. I had never wanted to think about those things before, suddenly being wrapped up in her, it's all I thought about; a future that included her.

Panic found its way into my gut and I let go of her hands and brushed past her into my closet. She turned to look at me confused, and maybe a little bit hurt. I couldn't worry about that right now. Dartmouth popped into my head and I remembered the last time I felt that way. It was more than I could handle.

"Edward are you okay?" I heard concern in Bella's voice.

"No." Was the only reply I could give, I slid to the floor of the closet.

She came rushing to my side and placed her hands on my face. She was searching my eyes for something, but I was too numb to care.

"Do I need to call someone? You're face, is really pale." Her voice was shaky and anxious.

I grabbed her hands off my face and pulled her into my lap. I held her in my arms and rocked her back and forth. She cradled her head in the nook of my neck. Neither of us said a word as I smoothed her hair.

I'm not sure how long we stayed on the floor, but the grumbling of her stomach brought me back to reality. I looked down at her and kissed her head.

"Get up Bella; I think we should eat something." I mumbled to her holding my hand out to help her up.

"I'm fine; it's you that I'm concerned about." She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me." I tried to smile.

"Edward, you just literally freaked me out, how am I not supposed to be concerned. I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other?"

"Don't worry about me." I nodded, avoided the question I wasn't prepared to answer; and walked past her to go downstairs.

I went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. My housekeeper was currently on vacation with her grandchildren so all meals would be my responsibility. I prepared Spanish omelets and we ate in silence.

Bella watched me carefully and it was driving me crazy. How many times did I need to reassure her I was fine?

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" I said harsher than I intended.

She flinched and looked down at her plate.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be rude to you. It's just you staring at me like I just killed your puppy, well, its uncomfortable." I shifted in my seat.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Her tone sarcastic

"Isabella, please." This was getting exhausting.

"Whatever Edward." She stood up from the stool and put our plates in the sink.

She leaned against the sink with her arms crossed staring at the floor. I sighed and walked over to her placing my hands on her hips. Her body stiffened and she began to bite on her lip.

"Isabella..." I said softly with a sly smile.

Her eyes flashed to mine than back to the floor. I tipped her chin with my finger commanding her attention.

"What happened to you up there?" Her eyes thoughtful.

"I just had a really dreadful thought." I nuzzled my nose into her neck.

"About what?" She wasn't going to let it go.

Think of something to appease her man!

"Losing my mom." Yeah, that was brilliant diversion.

.

"Oh Edward, is that because of what I told you about my parent's?" Her sweet face wrinkled with pity that I surely didn't deserve.

"I don't know; can we just drop it?" He sucked her earlobe.

She moaned in response, good, crisis adverted.

Then like all the other times, my phone began to ring from off in the distance. I sighed and leaned my forehead against Bella's. The phone was actually a good distraction. I moved away in search of it. Bella walked past me up the stairs.

I found it lying on my desk and looked at the caller ID. Who was calling at, oh damn, it was already 12:45 pm. I should have known, Emmett.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Dude where are you?" Emmett boomed from the other end.

"I'm home, why?"

"I thought something happened to you. Bella didn't show up for work." He said.

"I know that Em, she's here with me." I said, exasperatedly over the line.

Suddenly I heard shuffling in my hallway. Bella was standing fully dressed with her coat and bag in her hand.

"Emmett, let me call you back." I hung up before he could reply.

"Bella, where are you going?" I wasn't ready for her to leave

"Rose called; she is in need of a friend right now. I'll call you later." She kissed my cheek and went to walk off.

I grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"You didn't bring your car here." I reminded her.

"I called a cab. I will call you later and explain."

"I can drive you home." I offered

"Edward really its no big deal. I could even walk, but its a little chilly out." She shrugged

"At least let me pay for it." I picked my wallet up off the desk

"Edward, please just keep your money." She looked exhausted

Fine, this time, you win." I put my hands up

"I should have recorded this, it will probably be the only time I win with you." Her sarcastic tone rung in my ears

Little did this sassy woman know, she was often the one who was victorious in our battles, not me. I was losing more than she could possible know.

She went to walk away again, but I grabbed her once more and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. I didn't want to be far from her mind.

"Wow." Was all she said, but her stunned face spoke volumes.

"I know." I smirked.

She smacked me in the chest and I pretended to fight her off. She gave me a playful smile and walked out the front door. I cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and proceeded up the stairs to take a shower.

I was still a little tense from the thoughts of babies and Bella, so I figured the hot water would somewhat soothe me. A memory that I had long thought I'd forgotten flashed in my mind.

"Mr. Cullen, can I see you after class." Mrs. Naples said in a stern tone.

"Uh oh Eddie boy, looks like you are in trouble." Peter elbowed me in the side.

Oh, I don't mind one bit. I thought to myself. The class filed out; and it was just her and I left in the classroom. She walked to the door, locking it securely behind her. Her body was well proportioned. Her breasts were large and her ass was nicely rounded. Her slim legs reached out from under her tight black skirt while her chest called to me poking out of her tight button down.

I was leaning against her desk trying to decipher her mood. Was she angry? Upset? Happy? Horny? She gave me a lustful stare as she stood in front of me running her finger down my shirt covered chest. _Definitely horny_.

She bit down on her lip and pulled my shirt open.

"I had a hard time getting through my lesson plans today because of you." She gripped my erection through my pants.

"And I can see you did too." Her eyes flickered with dark passion.

"Yes it was challenging." I muttered looking down her shirt.

"Kiss me slave!" She commanded.

I kissed her with a fertile lust. I gripped her waist pushing her back into the desk. She looked at me with excited eyes and hooked her legs around mine, pulling me even closer into her.

"Fuck me now Edward and fuck me hard!" She pulled her skirt up to reveal no damn panties.

I quickly unzipped my pants and drilled into her warm soft core. She threw her head back from the sensation and dug her nails into my shoulder blades. I commanded her body then, leaning her over the desk pushing deeper and deeper into her.

"God Edward, you please me so well." She cried in pleasure.

"Only you mistress, it's only you, it will only ever be you." I groaned.

Then my eyes flew open and I realized I was coming forcefully. My cum splattering all over the shower wall. I hadn't thought about Carmen in a long time. She didn't deserve my orgasms, only Bella did. Now I felt like shit, as if I was cheating on my sweet Isabella with some filthy tramp that didn't deserve to walk in the same room as me.

I finished up In the shower and got dressed in some casual clothing. I went to do some work in my office. I spent majority of what was left of the afternoon locked up in front of my computer. There was a heavy banging on my front door. I glanced down at my watch to see it was around seven thirty pm. Who the fuck is this?

Emmett, Jasper, and my father all had a key. You needed a special code to get this high up and none of my ex subs new it. I dragged my self to the front door and glanced out the peep hole. It was Bella and she looked pissed.

I flung the door ope and she stalked into the room with her tight fists at her sides. Her face was a flame red color, she looked like she might explode at any minute. I closed the door and turned to her, not sure what to say.

"You lying son of a bitch!" She roared

I flinched slightly from her tone. Yes she was definitely pissed and apparently I did it.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked cautiously

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG?" She screamed.

I stepped back a few feet

"Oh I don't know Edward?" She tapped her chin with her finger weening thought.

"Maybe the fact that you failed to mention that some slut went with you to Detroit and that she was pregnant and you thought it was yours after, I don't know lying right to myself that it wasn't!" She shouted in my face

_Oh that_.

What could I really say in my defense? Technically it wasn't mine, so there fore I didn't really lie to her, but then again, I also didn't mention it because I knew she would take it the wrong way.

"Bella, calm down." I placed my hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Can you just hear me out." I stuck my hands up

"No because its exactly the same thing that I got my ass spanked for and that seems okay for you to not mention something, but not for me! You're a fucking hypocrite!" She poked me in the chest

_I hated when she did that_

"Okay." I said calmly

"Okay?" She voice rose

"You're right. I'm a hypocrite. Do you want to punish me?" I smirked slightly at her

She gaped at me and pushed me into the wall. No humor in her face at all.

"I do want to punish you and I know just how to hit you where it will hurt you most." Her eyes darkened

"So how do you want to punish me then?" I eyed her skeptically

"I quit." She crossed her arms smugly

"What do you mean you quit?" No humor left in my voice

"I no longer want to work for you. So your punishment is going to be not seeing me everyday." She seemed overly satisfied with herself.

"Bella, that's really not much of a punishment. I can see you everyday regardless if you work at my company or not. You need to try better."

She gave me a scary look and a devious smile crept across her face.

"No sex for the next two weeks." She smiled triumphantly

My eyes were probably hanging out my head. Oh yes, that would be a punishment I wouldn't like for sure.

"But I planned to introduce you to my playroom his weekend." My voice came out nonchalantly

"No sex." She wasn't backing down.

"Do you really think you could resist me for two whole weeks?" I gave her a sly smile

"Edward, I lived almost nine months without sex before you, I think I can handle it. Its not my punishment its yours." She pointed out

"But that was nine months of not having sex with Jake, not me. I blow your mind, he can't compare."

Her faced flushed and I knew she was thinking about the way I made her feel, but she completely composed herself quickly.

"NO sex." She repeated

I thought about what she was asking of me. I was more than capable to wait two weeks. I could handle it, but could she? I doubted it. But two weeks it would be. I would take the punishment because I wanted to prove that I was a fair man and she was right. I did deserve to be punished.

"Okay." I nodded my head

"Okay." She said very stubborn girl she was.

With that she walked out my front door and disappeared. I could handle two weeks, couldn't I?"

**Well thoughts people, tell me what you are thinking...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I just want to start off by saying, my awesome Beta, Audrey she is amazing and I'd be lost without her. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I know a lot of you wanted to kill Edward, but be gentle on the boy, he will eventually get it together. As always, tell me what you think!**

**CHAPTER 20**

**BPOV**

After Edward left to answer his phone, I decided I would go check my own. Holy crow, I had 11 missed calls from Rosalie and 3 voicemails. I listened to each one with her sniffling and asking me to call back.

Her phone rang twice before she picked it up.

"Bella?" Her nose sounded stuffy.

"Rose, what's wrong? I just got your messages." I asked with concern.

"I need you to come home, please. It's really important; I don't want to talk about it over the phone." She began to sob

Without even needing to think, I answered yes.

"Of course Rose, I will be home in a few." I said to her reassuringly.

"Thanks Bella."

We hung up and I went into the subs bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I knew Edward would understand. I gathered up my things and waited by his office door for him to finish his call. He ended it and came over to where I was standing. I explained I needed to get home. I was disappointed that I had to leave, and almost happy that he was also.

Once I left Edward's apartment it took me about 15 minutes to get home. Apparently, the traffic sucked this early in the afternoon. I paid the driver and ran up the stairs into the apartment.

Rose was sitting on the couch with a red nose and a box of tissues. She was still in her pajamas wrapped in a big purple comforter. I dropped my stuff on the table by the door and walked over to Rose. I sat beside her on the couch and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

She put her head on my shoulder and hugged me around my waist.

"Oh Bella, I'm such a screw up." She sobbed into my chest.

"Shoo Rose you are not a screw up. Why would you say that?" I cooed trying to comfort her.

"Because I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. Emmett will freak out!" She clutched tighter at my shirt.

Well I didn't expect her to say anything like that. The thought of Rose being a mother, well that just shocked the hell out of me. She always loved kids, but to think of her and Emmett as parents. It was very hard to picture.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I held her close to me.

"I just found out this morning. My period is like a week late. I have never been late, EVER!"

"Did you take a test?" I stroked her forehead.

"I was waiting for you. I was too scared to do it by myself." 

I got off the couch and stuck my hand out for her to take. I pulled her to her feet and held her hand as we walked into the bathroom. The pregnancy test was sitting on the sink unopened. Rose picked up the box and read the directions on the back.

She grabbed a disposable cup we had on the counter, and walked to where the toilet was. I was going to walk out to give her some privacy, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Stay with me please. I can't do this alone." Her sad eyes pleaded with me.

I nodded to reassure her, but turned my head as she peed in the cup. I heard the toilet flush and I turned to face my friend. She placed the cup on the counter and opened the pregnancy test. She carefully read how to dip it and placed the tip in the urine. It was a 60 second test.

She placed the test on the sink and she pulled me into her bedroom. We sat on the bed not saying a single word. Time seemed to move extremely slowly. We sat there for what seemed like forever until Rose broke the silence.

"Should we look? I think it's been over 5 minutes already." She suggested.

"Are you ready?" I asked nervously.

"No definitely not. Would you look for me?" She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Sure", I stood up from the bed and back into the bathroom. It was a digital test, so instead of seeing lines, it would just say pregnant or not pregnant.

The results were in. I picked up the stick and brought it back into the room. I placed it in Rose's hand and her face went from appalled to relief in one second.

"I'm not." She whispered staring at the stick.

Her face lit up with a smile, but it looked very forced. I was somewhat confused. Then she burst into tears. I moved to her side and hugged her to me.

"Aren't you happy it's negative? I thought you would be overjoyed." I asked puzzled.

"Is it wrong that I wish it was positive? Just a small part of me wanted it to be." She wept.

"Oh Rose it's not wrong at all." I held her as she cried.

"Can you imagine Emmett as a father?" She laughed finally, wiping her face.

"He would be amazing. He is a big ass kid himself." I laughed with her.

"Yes he is. It's one of the best things about him. I couldn't imagine Edward with a kid. So glad that girl ended up being pregnant by someone else huh." She nudged me in the side.

"Yeah, wait what?" I looked at her perplexed.

Her eyes bugged out of her head as she realized she'd said something she wasn't supposed to.

"N-nothing." She stuttered looking away.

"Rose." I warned.

"Emmett is going to kill me for sure." She covered her face with her hand.

She sighed loudly and slumped back into the pillows on the bed.

"When they went to Detroit last week they took Edward's ex with them because she claimed she was pregnant." She looked at me.

"Edward told me she wasn't pregnant, that she was lying to him!" I was getting angry.

"Well she was lying, she is (or was) pregnant, but not with Edward's child. Could you imagine that, jeez. That would be one lucky kid." Rose looked envious.

"Rose, get on with your damn story."

She looked nervous and sat up a little straighter.

"He had her take a blood test and a lie detector test and of course she was lying. She was trying to trap him, though Edward doesn't cross me as the type to take shit from anyone. Hell, he gives me a run for my money and that's saying a lot. But don't you dare tell him I said that!" She protested.

"Rose the least of our worries right now is how you're being intimidated by Edward. Everyone is!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"He didn't tell me about any of this. That fucking liar!" I screamed.

I got off the bed and walked into the hallway. Before I knew what was happening I was in my car and pounding on Edward's front door. He gave me the code to the elevator, so I easily made my way upstairs. However, I lacked a key. I played with the knob to see if he left it unlocked; which, of course, he didn't, so I began to pound loudly until he answered.

He flung open the door and looked surprised to see me, I had so much anger building up inside of me, and little did he know he was about to get a taste of it.

"You lying son of a bitch!" I screamed when he finally closed the door and faced me.

He flinched and stepped back.

"Bella what's wrong?" His tone trying to be calm.

Is he insane? Did my outburst not indicate I was pissed? I thought it sure came across that way.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled in his face.

He moved even further away from me.

"Oh I don't know Edward?" I pretended to be deep in thought.

"Maybe the fact that you failed to mention that some slut went with you to Detroit, and that she WAS pregnant and you thought it was yours after, I don't know lying right to my face that it wasn't!" I shouted.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he hadn't really wanted to admit he fucked up, which he did!

"Bella, calm down", he placed his hands on my shoulders, but I shook him off.

He had a lot of nerve touching me right now!

"Don't touch me!"

"Can you just hear me out?" He begged.

Was he serious? He didn't let me explain, he just took it upon himself to spank first and ask questions later.

"No because this is exactly the same thing that I got my ass spanked for, and it seems to be okay for you to not mention something, but not for me! You're a fucking hypocrite!" I poked his chest with my index finger.

He gave me a guilty look.

"Okay." His voice was eerily quiet.

"Okay?" My pitch increased.

Was that the best answer he could come up with? _**OKAY**__?_

"You're right. I'm a hypocrite. Do you want to punish me?" And he had the nerve to smirk.

My mouth fell open and all the anger I was feeling, I used to shove him into the wall! Not in an 'I want to sex' you up kind of way. Oh no, in a 'you are so dead' kind of way. He thinks I'm a joke right now, doesn't he? What kind of punishment do you give someone who thinks he is above his own rules? What would hurt him the most, I couldn't really hurt him physically, so I would have to hurt him emotionally… But how?

"I do want to punish you and I know just how to hit you where it will hurt you most."

"So how do you want to punish me then?" He watched me carefully.

He mentioned once before that it kills him to not see me all the time, well maybe if I didn't work for him anymore that would be a way to get back at him.

"I quit." I hugged myself feeling victorious.

"What do you mean you quit?" His voice suddenly alarmed.

"I no longer want to work for you. So your punishment is going to be not seeing me every day." I was feeling rather proud on my logic.

"Bella, that's really not much of a punishment. I can see you every day regardless whether you work for my company or not. You need to do better than that." He seemed overly pleased with himself.

I wonder for the briefest moment if he thought I was quitting him and not the actually company? Then it occurred to me. He loves sex and if he thought he could find a way around me quitting, there was no way he could see around not having sex with me.

"No sex for the next two weeks." I gave a smug smile.

His eyes feel out his head, but he composed himself quickly.

"But I planned to introduce you to my playroom this weekend." He said so matter of factly.

"No sex." I refused to be persuaded by words like, playroom.

"Do you really think you could resist me for two whole weeks?" He gave me a sneaky smirk,

Sex was not my motivator, it was his. I had gone a long time without it since before I'd left Jake. The long hours we both were putting in at our jobs, neither of us had much energy for sex.

"Edward, I lived almost nine months without sex before you, I think I can handle it. It's not my punishment it's yours." I made sure he understood, sex wasn't something I needed, but he surely did.

"But that was nine months of not having sex with Jake, not me. I blow your mind, he can't compare." He seemed overly satisfied with himself

Yes, sex with him was mind blowing. Hell, I never thought it was possible to have that many orgasms in a row. I never realized how someone's tongue could do such amazing things. What am I doing right now? I'm getting all worked up. Get it together Swan!

"NO sex." I said again.

He thought about it for a few seconds and nodded his head glumly in agreement.

"Okay." I said softly, opened his front door and walked out.

I stood in front of the door for a minute to collect my thoughts and really put together what just happened in there. I just agreed to no sex for two weeks with the world's sexiest man, I must have lost my mind! Not only did I do that, but I also quit my job. What the hell was I thinking?

Sudden panic washed over me. I needed that job. It was my only way to prove that I could do something without help from someone else. I needed to make sure Edward would let me keep my job. I was banging on the door again.

He opened the door hesitantly, but gave me a small smile when I didn't scream at him.

"I um, I just wanted to know if I still have my, um job?" I bit my lip looking down at the ground.

"Bella I thought you were just kidding about quitting." He gave a small chuckle.

"I was, totally bluffing, but still I needed to make sure you understood that." I kicked my foot at an invisible rock.

He placed his long finger under my chin so that our eyes met. I looked into his emerald orbs feeling extremely drawn to him.

"Like I said, you don't have to work if you don't want to. But if you must, then you can. Okay?" He searched my eyes for agreement.

I nodded shyly and kissed his cheek. He smiled brightly at me. I went to leave again when he grabbed my elbow. I turned to stare at him and my heart just about broke. There was sadness there in his eyes, like me leaving was the end of the world.

"Have a goodnight." Was all he said, I gave another head nod and got into the elevator.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I grudgingly got up and used the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee and Rose walked out in a suit. It was a tight gray suit that flared at the bottom just above her knee. She had a matching jacket just as tight with a red blouse peeking out from underneath. Her heels were a matching color and very high.

"Wow who are you looking so sexy for?" I joked.

She looked down at herself and back up at me.

"Is it too much? Should I change?" Her voice was sounding unusually insecure.

Rose never sounded unsure of herself; she was one of the most confident people I'd ever met.

"No, not at all, you just look, amazing." I said wowed.

"Really? Well today is the day I find out if I got the promotion to assistant editor. I'm so nervous." her hands shook at her sides.

"You will do great, you always do Rose! I know you will knock them dead!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I needed that." She smiled at me.

I handed her a cup of coffee and we talked for a few more minutes before she left. I made up a bowl of cereal and proceeded to my bedroom. I looked though my closet trying to decide what to wear when a brilliant idea hit me.

Edward was being punished with no sex, but I wouldn't make this the least bit easy on him. I skimmed through my wardrobe to find something that said professional, yet sexy, and there was a red dress that Rose purchased for me a while ago when I started job hunting; the tags were still on it. I pulled it out off the hanger and brushed my hand across the material. It was definitely a stretchy cotton. It was red with long sleeves and it stopped just above my knee, the top was embellished with lace. It was professional, yet sexy. I decided to top it off with my black 'come get me' heels.

I pulled my hair up in a high sleek ponytail; grabbed my keys and drove off to work. Once in my office I checked my phone for messages, but there weren't any. I was thankful for that. However, the paperwork seemed to have taken over my in box.

It was around 11am when I finally sorted through the mess on my desk. I could use a cup of coffee, so I made my way to the lunch room. For some reason I felt all eyes on me, it was more irritating than when I was in the lunch room with Edward. Maybe I should have quit, it would be better than being scrutinized so maliciously.

I tried to avoid the glances and just proceeded to get my coffee and go back to my office. Then out of nowhere or maybe it was just because I was so edgy, that I felt a pair of eyes staring me down. I quickly turned my head to find Reilly staring at me. I noticed how his eyes took in my entire body from head to toe with an admiring expression on his face.

He cleared his throat when he realized I'd caught him. He gave me a small smile.

"Hey Bella, um, how are you?" He almost stuttered.

"I'm fine Reilly, and you?" I asked pouring some creamer into my cup.

"You are fine, that's definitely true." He said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising my eyes at him.

"I'm fine too." He nodded his head.

"Okay, well then I'll talk to you later." I said looking at him oddly.

"Um, Bella, wait!" He shouted.

I turned with an exasperated expression, letting him now I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him.

"What?" I gave me him annoyed look.

"I'm so sorry about the Halloween party. I really liked you, things just got out of hand. Would you be willing to give me another chance, I think we would be good together." He looked like a frightened child.

"Listen Reilly," instinctively, I touched my neck where the heart was hanging aka collar and knew what I needed to do.

"I'm with Edward, I'm sorry." I went to turn away but he gripped my free hand.

"He doesn't deserve you." He looked sad.

"Oh and your cheating ass does." This conversation was so over.

He just stared at me with no reply.

"That's what I thought." I pulled my hand free from him and walked away.

The whole conversation with Reilly frustrated me and I needed to find something different to focus on now. I placed the cup on my desk and went to photocopy a file when Corian, the coordinating manager on this floor stopped me.

"Bella could you please do me the biggest favor on earth." She looked overwhelmed and exhausted.

"Sure, what do you need?" I was more than willing to help her out.

Corian was one of the nicest people here, and I just couldn't say no. A habit Edward was starting to learn a little too well, I thought to myself.

"Could you bring this up to Emmett, I have like a thousand other things I need to do and he just called me for this, it would really help me out."

"Not a problem, I can do it now." I took the file from her and headed up to Emmett.

I stepped off the elevator and I realized that I hadn't spoken to Edward all day and that was unusual. But I didn't want to come off as needy, so I figured it was a good sign. When I walked past Leah's desk I noticed his office door was closed, but I guess that wasn't unusual.

Leah gave me a sweet smile and said hello. I said hello and headed to Emmett's office. I knocked before entering because after seeing my best friend in his lap, I had learned my lesson. I heard a few different voices, but one made my heart skip a beat, _Edward_.

I took a deep breath and knocked confidently on the office door. Emmett's booming voice yelled for me to come in. I opened the door slowly and suddenly felt like I was on display. There were five men in the room with him; and all eyes were focused on me, especially an intense pair of green ones.

I pretended not to feel intimidated by all the stares, but I was trembling on the inside. I was never one to like being the center of attention.

"Hey Bells, what brings you up here?" Emmett said brightly.

"Um, Corian asked if I could bring this up to you." I handed him the file.

"Thanks so much, I really needed this." He nodded with approval.

"You're welcome. Well if that's it, I will be going." I pointed toward the door.

I could feel Edward staring at me, but I didn't have the nerve to look at him. My whole body was on fire just from knowing he was in the room.

"No I'm good here, thanks again." Emmett held up the file.

I nodded my head and began to walk to the door, but knew I wouldn't get very far.

"Miss Swan." I heard Edward's velvety voice.

I turned to look at him and his face was a mixture of frustration and misery. I had no idea what that was about.

"Yes?" I squeaked out.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?" He said through clenched teeth.

I gulped and nodded my head. He was pissed, but I wasn't sure why. I took a quick inventory of the room and saw how all the men in there looked at me. It was clear I had the same effect in here that I did on Reilly in the lunch room. Edward was going to rip my head off as soon as I walked out of here.

I slowly opened the door, but Edward flung it open and pushed me into the hall. He closed Emmett's door and dragged me down the hallway to his office. He opened the door shoved me in and slammed it behind him. I backed into the wall trying to avoid his angry glare.

He placed his hands against the wall on both sides of my body and glared at me with fiery eyes.

"Now please explain what the hell is up with your outfit!" He motioned in front of me with his hand.

"There is nothing wrong with my outfit?" I crossed my arms.

"Isabella, everything is wrong with this outfit. You have no idea what was going through the minds of those men in Emmett's office. I could have killed them all!" He growled at me.

"Wait." I put my hand up and began to start laughing.

"What are you laughing at? There is nothing funny about this! I demand you go home and change! Better yet, let's talk a walk across the street and get you something more, more…" He was so frustrated he couldn't speak a coherent sentence.

"More appropriate?" I mused.

"Exactly!" I swear I saw steam come out of his ears.

"Edward." I said gently placing my hands on his chest.

"It's not my fault if I look incredible and this dress hugs every curve I have. It's not my fault that men only think about one thing when a beautiful woman steps in the room. And finally, let them look, but they will never touch." I ran my finger down his chest and he shivered.

His eyes darkened and he kissed me passionately. I pulled him closer to me and felt his erection on my leg straining in his pants. Ah yes, the exact effect I was looking for. His mouth moved to my neck and he buried his teeth into the soft flesh biting gently.

"You are mine and nobody else's. It drives me crazy how they were staring at you." He tried to hike up my skirt and I almost let him, but then I remembered. Punished!

"Edward, stop!" I ordered and instantly his hands were gone.

He looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You're being punished remember?" I pointed at him.

"Fuck that, I want you!" He growled trying to continue his assault.

I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away. He looked at me with surprise.

"I'm serious, you deceived me, and there will be consequences."I moved away from him and straightened out my skirt.

"Bella come on be reasonable. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He pouted.

"Edward there are a lot of issues with this situation, do you see that?" Suddenly this was becoming a serious conversation.

"You can't punish me for something and expect me to let you off the hook for the same thing. Obviously, we have many issues to work out. I feel like there is so much you don't tell me, so much that you're hiding." You're rules were very specific, honesty and trust was the only way our relationship would work.

He thought about his reply carefully. He knew I was right, you could just tell from his rigid body language. For once, I had him where I wanted him, not the other way around.

"What is it you think I'm hiding?" He folded his arms and leaned against a cabinet.

"How did you get a hold of my resume the day you asked me to meet you here?"

"Bella, you gave it to HR when you were hired. Next".

"How do you know where I always am?"

He looked down at the floor and then back at me before answering.

"No more secrets right?" He said in a tired voice.

"No more secrets." I said in an even tone

"I pay someone to follow you." He looked guilty.

What the fuck? Did I seriously just hear him right?

"You pay someone to follow me? That's fucking stalking Edward!" I screamed at him.

"Bella, calm down, please." He put his hands up.

"Let's hear how you explain your way out of this one." I crossed my arms in anger.

"I feel very protective of you. You don't really know how scary this city can be when you're unprotected; I need to make sure you are safe."

In some sick way, he was trying to be my white knight, but I never asked him to save me. I never asked him to do anything.

"That's very twisted Edward. In other words you have been stalking me."

"I warned you."

"That makes it okay?" I thought you were kidding when you said that shit to me, I didn't really think you meant it!" I stomped my foot.

"I never did it to invade your life; he only keeps an eye on you when I can't."

"I have one father already, I don't need another! I'm not a child!" I yelled.

"Stop acting like one." He said pointedly.

"I don't have to listen to this. I can't believe you! Edward normal people don't do the things you do. They don't beat their girlfriend for looking through their phone or have someone follow her or buy her a car or give her a position she didn't earn!" I threw my hands in the air.

"You did earn your job; I wouldn't have given it to you if I thought you weren't capable of doing it. I told you I wasn't like other men. This is who I am Bella take it or leave it. Either way I can't change who I am." He exhaled loudly.

I really didn't put a lot of thought into any of this. He really wasn't what or who I expected. He was more than I bargained for. Something about this man tore at my heart.

I looked up at his tortured eyes and pulled him into my arms. I kissed him deeply pulling at his face. I couldn't get close enough; I couldn't feel him enough. His arms encircled my body pulling me into him tightly. He was broken; damaged and very seriously deranged, but I was so in love with him.

Yes he was a stalker and definitely strange, but we fit together. We belonged together. How could I walk away now?

I pulled away and looked at him breathless. He moved in to pull me back, but I pushed my arms in front of him to give us distance.

"What else are you keeping from me?" I said trying not to tear up.

"I have looked into your background." He said ashamed.

"Find anything?" I huffed.

"Nothing that you hadn't already told me." He said in a low hum.

"The text?" I crossed my arms again.

"She really isn't important, honestly. But I should warn you about her." His eyes held nothing but seriousness.

"Please don't tell me she has your love child or something." My eyes scrunched together.

He chuckled lightly before speaking again.

"She was a professor from Dartmouth, She is also my ex domme." He looked up cautiously at me.

"You fucked around with a professor? God Edward, how much older than you is she?" I gaped at him.

"She was only a few years older; one of the youngest professors at the school. You would never expect her to be the kinky bitch she is." He shook the memory away.

"How much older?"

"I was 18 when I started training with her, she was 25. So she is 35 now." He shrugged.

"That's not much of an age difference. She is the one in the picture." I looked down feeling insecure.

"I had forgotten that picture was still up. I don't really spend a lot of time in that part of the house. But I have removed it. I burned it actually." He laughed without humor.

"Why did you burn it?" I slowly stepped closely to him.

"She isn't worth the memory. Even talking about her now, she doesn't deserve your attention." He said harshly.

"Why are you so mad at her, because she ended it?" I was guessing, but the look that registered on his face told me exactly that.

"She rejected you?" I whispered.

"Yes." He spoke softly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Does it matter? That was years ago Bella. All you should concern yourself with is the present." His irritated tone sounded in my ears.

"I want to know."

He contemplated for a moment about what he was going to say. You could tell this was something he probably rarely allowed himself to think about much less speak about, of course because he was used to having all the power.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no." His face turned hard.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Clearly not the answer I expected. He was in front of me in that moment holding my face in his hands. He rubbed soothing circles on my cheeks and searched my eyes for something.

"Bella, I was young and stupid then. I was so caught up in what I had with her that I thought it was love, but it clearly wasn't. I knew very little about relationships and I enjoyed the sex. What 18 year old guy wouldn't? But when I asked her, it wasn't out of love. It was out of loss. She told me I was the best fuck of her life, but I would never be worthy of her heart. Who says stuff like that?" The tension showed clearly on his face.

"You didn't love her?" I sounded so weak.

"No, not even then. I just didn't want it to end." He pulled me into his arms.

I pushed him away; tears began to fall down my cheek.

"I can't." I began to shake.

He reached for me again, but dropped his hands as he watched me walk closer to the door.

I held onto the door knob, but hesitated momentarily. I touched my neck out of habit and felt the diamond heart around my neck. He almost married someone for sex? So how could I ever believe he could love with his heart? I couldn't.

I moved my hands to the back of my neck and unlocked the necklace. I walked back to Edward and placed it in his hand. He gave me a shocked look and I closed his hand and kissed his cheek. Without another word I walked out of his office, out of his life...

**Thought? I love reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Awe you guys beat up Bella bad for this, but try to see it from her eyes.. I want to shout out Bunch2009, she always see's my vision and I just love her! Also Missemmett my friend. Huge shout out to Audrey best Beta on earth, I love her, she knows it! To all my fans, I do read all your reviews and respect what you got to say, even if I don't always reply, I appreciate it so much! Give me a lot of love, two chapters out in 24 hours, I know I rock! I also believe in HEA lol**

**CHAPTER 21**

It had been a week since I walked out of Edward's office. A whole week of not seeing him or talking to him, it was like pure torture. But it had to be done, my subconscious kept telling me! He called, emailed, sent different color roses everyday, even stopped by, but Rose informed him in her most polite voice he wasn't welcome.

A week spent moping around my apartment. Rose refused to go out with Emmett and she refused to let him come over. She thought it would be too painful. Maybe she was right, it would be difficult to see her so happy with Emmett. I'd made the right decision I kept telling myself, but my heart disagreed.

I had no idea if he still had his informant stalking me or not, but the thought that he did was actually comforting. How did I feel about that exactly? I had time to think about it rationally. I wish he had told me earlier that he had someone trailing me because in a kind of twisted way it was sweet that he wanted me protected.

But he crossed a line. He went too far. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell and I didn't care. Everything reminded me of him; his soft lips, intoxicating smell, and precious laugh. Why couldn't you just be normal Edward?

I was packing my suitcase. I decided I wanted to go home for Thanksgiving, to Phoenix. My Aunt Rachael and Uncle Phil had been inviting me to come for a visit since I moved. Rachael was like a mother to me since my own had died when I was fifteen. I still miss her.

"All ready to go?" Rose was leaning in my doorway eating a carrot.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done." I shrugged zipping up the suitcase.

"Okay, well I'm done too. Emmett said he would drop us off at the airport. I threatened to castrate him if he told Edward." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the suitcase off the bed. I dragged it to the front hall and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a banana off the counter.

"Is he excited about meeting your parents?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Actually he is; I told him my parents would love him. What's not to love in a billionaire?" She laughed.

"A lot of things;" I mumbled under my breath.

"Are you okay, please be honest with me? We don't have to go, we can stay." Rose was trying to be sincere.

"No, this trip is exactly what I need. The change of scenery will do me good. Not all of us have a diamond ring on our finger." I pointed at her left hand.

She blushed and walked back to her room.

After Rose told Emmett about the pregnancy scare, the very next day he proposed to her. It may seem very sudden and out of the blue, but they were so in love. When you have found the one, it's just right and no set amount of time is needed to figure it out.

About 20 minutes later Emmett was taking our bags and placing them in the back of his hummer. He stopped a few times to peck his soon to be wife on the lips. It was sweet and heartbreaking all at the same time. Why couldn't Edward be more like that?

I climbed into the back of the truck and we drove off to the airport. As I watched the city go by, I contemplated all that had happened in the last week. I had given Edward back his car. I didn't want it. It only reminded me of him and that was the last thing that I needed.

Emmett had generously bought Rose and me our plane tickets to Phoenix. He said it was a Thanksgiving gift, to me, but I think it was just his way of getting on Rose's good side. He offered to take us on his private jet, but I knew Edward would find out. Hell he probably knew about this, even if Emmett swore he didn't.

They tried to keep the PDA to a minimum, but I didn't want to be a thorn in their side. I pretended that it didn't bother me when in truth it was killing me. I was like a paranoid lunatic now. I felt like everyone was following me, that all eyes watched me. I needed to come to terms with my decision, obviously I hadn't done that yet or I would feel more settled.

We got on the plane in first class and I informed the flight attendance that I would be sleeping until we got there. It was only a two and half hour flight. I drifted off to sleep and before I knew it, Rose was nudging me awake to let me know we would be landing soon.

Rose's parents, Richard and Nancy Hale met us at the airport. Richard immediately got lost in conversation with Emmett. I knew they would love him. After dropping me off at my aunt's house, Rose told me she would be back at 10 to pick me up so we could go out. I really didn't want to go, but I figured it was better than moping.

"Oh Bella, it's really you!" My Aunt Rachael enthusiastically greeted me.

We embraced and then she grabbed my face to appraise me.

"You look like crap, are you feeling okay? Has Seattle been treating you alright?" She looked at me with kind eyes.

"I'm fine Aunt Rachael, just tired from the flight." I lied.

"Okay, well you know where the spare room is. Why not lay down before dinner, Phil will be home soon." She patted my shoulder and left me in the hall.

I dragged my suitcases down the hall to my room. It was a simple room with white walls and a flower print comforter on the bed; a simple desk and dresser and two end tables. Simple just like me, I thought sadly. I unpacked my things and decided to take a shower.

After cleaning myself up it was about 6:30 in the evening. Rachael had made a roast and we all talked about what we had been up to. I didn't mention quitting my job to them yet because I was trying to find another, but of course Uncle Phil was always way too nosy for his own good.

"So what's it like working for Edward Cullen?" Phil asked as he ate

"It's okay." I muttered nibbling a bit of my roast.

"Just okay? When you called and told us, I researched his company. This guy is a genius. It must be so awesome to work for him." He shook his head with enthusiasm.

"Hardly a genius, he's just a regularly person." I focused on the peas on my plate

"Yeah, because all regular people have billion-dollar bank accounts." He laughed.

I really didn't want to have this conversation with him, let alone anyone. I needed a topic change.

"Have you spoken to Jake?" Rachael finally spoke.

Not the topic I would have chosen, but it diverts attention from Edward.

"He came to see me a while back in Seattle." I sighed.

"Really? What did he want?" She eyed me.

"Just to apologize on how he left things." I shrugged back into the chair.

"I always hoped you two would get married. You were always so perfect together." Rachael chimed.

"He's not that perfect." I mumbled again.

"But I thought..." Rachael trailed off.

"You thought wrong. I'm going to make a phone call, excuse me." I pushed myself away from the table and walked out of the room.

I never told them how things really ended with Jake and failed to mention he came to visit until now. Rachel always had a soft spot for Jake and I couldn't completely blame her. He wasn't a bad person, but he just made some bad choices, he seemed to do that a lot. I deserved to be with someone who treated me like their equal.

Emmett was driving Rose's old car, while I sat in the back seat. We were going to a club called Eclipse in downtown Phoenix. Rose and I used to go there all the time when she still lived here. Jake hated the place. We pulled in front and Emmett handed the keys to the valet.

"You want to sit in VIP?" Emmett asked.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged

"You look hot Bells, just thought you should know." Emmett gave me a smile and a wink.

I blushed and Rose giggled. I had on a blue dress that was strapless and went just to my knees paired with matching low heels. My hair was loosely curled down my back and Rose had done up my eyes very sultry.

"What do you want to drink?" Rose whispered shouted in my ear.

"Something strong." I shouted back.

She nodded her head and walked to the bar leaving me with Emmett.

"Edward can be a jerk and I'm sorry about that." Emmett said sincerely.

"Don't apologize for him. I don't even know how the two of you are related." I sighed.

"Well when a mom and dad really love each other..." He began to joke.

I nudged him in the arm with my shoulder and he gave a booming laugh.

"I know he is not like normal people, I guess that's why he is so successful; because he never gives a fuck. But he was different with you. He seemed almost normal." Emmett stared off.

"I care about him, but it just wouldn't work. You don't get it." I shook my head.

"Oh Bella, I know more than you think I do about my little brother and his extracurricular activities." He winked at me.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, but no words escaped. Rose returned with drinks in hand and I was grateful for the distraction. I took a sip of the red concoction she gave me. It was very sweet.

"What is this?" I asked her

"It's called a red death." She shrugged sipping from her straw.

"I hope it's not the death of me." I said taking another sip.

"I'm getting a beer." Emmett announced walking toward the bar.

"So what was he saying to you?" Rose asked.

"He was just telling me that Edward is scum, nothing new." I giggled.

"Can I say something without you yelling or being mad?" Her eyes slanted.

"Yeah sure, not like that ever stopped you before," I laughed.

"I liked you with Edward. I don't know how to explain it, but you two just seem to fit together, like me and Emmett. I know he is a jerk and everything. Even if I don't know any of the details of why you ended it, I just hope it was for the right reasons and not because he said something that may have scared you." She took a long drag of her straw.

I thought about what she said. I wish I could tell her the sorted details, but I legally couldn't. Oh yes Rose Edward is a dominant and he stalks me. Can you believe he had someone following me? Yup, I can see that going over _really_ well.

"Thanks Rose." I nodded my head and she smiled.

About two hours and six drinks later I was having the time of my life. I hadn't had this much fun since Halloween. Oh yes, Halloween. The whole night wasn't a waste, just the part where Reilly and Edward got into it. But the rest was so wonderful. Stop thinking about Edward.

I danced with random guys. I even had a couple dances with Emmett. It was turning out to be a wonderful night until I felt a very large hand on my shoulder. I spun around to be faced with Jacob Black.

It was surprising to see him here since he never came when I was living here. He always said clubs meant sex and that's all anyone looked for in these places.

"Bella, is that you?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Jake!" I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, you're drunk and in Phoenix!" He said with a chuckle.

I looked up into his big brown eyes. I had forgotten how good looking he was. I rubbed his cheek just staring at his face. Why couldn't I have loved him more?

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" He asked with concern in his expression.

"I feel fine!" I laughed hugging him tighter.

His muscular body was pressing into mine. He smelled so good. I rested my head on his chest, hearing the thumping of his heart.

"Who are you here with?" He whispered in my ear.

"Rose and Emmett." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Who's Emmett?" He inquired.

"Rose's fiancee."

"I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. Wow." He said in amazement.

"It was love at first sight." I sighed.

"You want to get some air?" He looked down at me.

"Sure!" I exclaimed and pulled him toward the exit.

We walked outside and the night was surprisingly warm. I got so used to the weather in Washington that I had forgotten what warmth was.

"Do you want to sit on the bench over there?" Jake pointed to the small park across the street.

"Okay." I bobbed my head and he took my hand leading the way.

We sat down on a bench and it was quiet for a few minutes until Jake began to speak.

"How's things with that boyfriend of yours?"

"It's over." I shrugged swinging my legs.

"Really? What, what happened?" His interest suddenly peaked.

"We had different views on things and I couldn't handle his life style." I used my fingers as quotations.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Are you really?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course, I may not like the fact that you were dating someone else, but by no means did I ever wanna see you get hurt." He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Jake. I want you to be happy too." I squeezed his hand.

"You made me happy." He reached his hand out to touch my cheek.

I touched his hand that was on my cheek and he smiled brightly at me. He must have taken that as a invitation, because before I realized it, he was leaning in to kiss me. His lips moved across mine, but I was frozen. I didn't know what to do, my head and heart were malfunctioning at the moment.

I kissed him back on instinct, until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Rose standing over us tapping her heel on the ground, and she looked kind of pissed.

"Well here you are! I was looking everywhere for you thinking someone abducted you; I called your cell a 100 times and got no response. Instead I find you on a bench with, him!" She glared at us both.

"Nice to see you too Rose." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"There is nothing nice about seeing you!" She growled at him.

She pulled me to my feet and began to drag me away. Emmett was parked in the car by the curb. As I was being pulled away I yelled to Jake.

"Call me tomorrow!" I said as I was being pushed into the backseat.

"Well that was just rude Rose!" I pouted with my arms crossed in the back seat.

"I'm just going to believe you don't have a brain right now, because all the alcohol as killed it. You do realize you just kissed Jacob Black, don't you?" She glared at me from her seat.

"I know that." I shook my head

"Bella, fuck!" Rose's shrieked, making me jump.

"I'm sorry." I stumped in my seat.

"I thought you liked Edward?" Her voice coming back to normal.

"Edward can go climb a tree and fall from it." I looked out the window.

"Damn it Bella, what did he do!" She threw her hands in the air.

"You hate him, you should be happy it's over." I sighed with anger.

"It's hard to hate the guy when I know he is in love with you. I've never seen you so happy before." She put her head in her hands.

"He's not in love with me. I don't even think the bastard has a heart." I mumbled.

"I disagree Bella, I'm with Rose on this one. He is totally bummed since you broke up. I've never seen him like this." Emmett raised an eyebrow in the mirror.

I ignored them both and rested my head on the window. We drove the rest of the way in silence. They dropped me off at Rachael's and Rose said she would call me in the morning. I dismissively waved her off.

I went into my room and striped off my clothes and plopped on the bed and was asleep in moments. The next morning I got up around 10:30am. It was raining outside. Of course that would be just my luck. Leave one rainy place only to find another. Rachael owned a daycare center and Phil owned a garage. They both were gone and off to work by the time I decided to get up. I went into the kitchen and started making coffee.

Rachael made muffins and I scarfed down three. I wasn't hung over like Halloween, but my head throbbed just the same; at least no nausea.

The door bell began to ring incessantly. I dragged myself off the kitchen stool and proceeded to the front door. When I flung it open ready to scream at whoever it was, then the wind was completely knocked out of me. There stood soaking wet looking at me was none other than Edward Cullen.

I stood there just staring at him; no words came to mind, I was utterly stunned. All I could think about was the fact he looked so sexy all wet. He had on a gray tee shirt with black jeans and converse sneakers. His hair along with the rest of him was drenched from the rain, but he looked so hot!

"Bella, can I come in?" He asked with water dripping down his face.

"Huh?" I shook myself out of the daze I was in.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I said confused.

"I had to come see you and make sure you were okay."

"Well you can see I'm perfectly fine." I gestured my hands in front of my body.

"I'm not," he said his face crumbling.

"Not what?" I needed to hear him say it.

"I'm not fine without you." His eyes looked completely lost.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to deceive me repeatedly." I put my hands on my hips.

"Can I come in so we can at least talk without me getting sick?"

I moved out of the way and motioned for him to come in. I didn't want him to get sick. _Yeah Bella keep telling yourself that._

I walked to the hall closet and pulled out a towel handing it to him.

"Thanks." He gave an uncomfortable smile.

I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen. He was drying his hair while walking behind me. I turned abruptly and he jumped, not expecting me to stop. I wanted to laugh, but felt this wasn't the most appropriate time.

"How did you know I was here? Is your guy still stalking me?" I said sarcastically.

"No. Rose called me last night and told me to get my ass down here and fix this." He chuckled to himself.

"So you came because Rose threatened you? I think you can take your ass back where you came from. Just leave the towel."

"I didn't just come because of Rose, I came because of you. Bella I miss you desperately." His eyes pleaded with mine.

"Oh I see. You came because she told you about Jake kissing me, so you got jealous and hopped on a plane." I said smartly.

Obviously Rose left out the kissing part because his facial expression went from tortured to furious. Oops, I guess she didn't mention that part.

"What?" His tone rising.

"Nothing," I started looking in every direction but at him.

"Please tell me, you didn't just say you kissed your ex." His teeth clenched.

"I didn't say I kissed him. I said he kissed me." I corrected him.

"Why were you even around him? Is this the kind of thing you do Bella? When you have a fight with your boyfriend, you run to the closest man to shack up with?" His tone condescending.

"Excuse me?" My fists tightened with anger.

"You heard me." He tightened his jaw.

"Fuck you! How dare you! Who do you think you are! Get out!" I screeched at him.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me!" He matched my rage.

"Get out Edward or I swear I will call the police!" I yelled at him.

"You heard her. She asked you to get the hell out. Now leave before I remove you." Jake's voice boomed from behind us.

Edward's head spun around and I could see his beautiful features darkened. He ran at Jake and tackled him to the ground. Jake was physically more muscular than Edward, but I had no doubt Edward could hold his own in a fight.

Edward was on top of Jake punching him repeatedly in the face while Jake tried to choke Edward. They wrestled back and forth on the floor while I tried to separate them from each other. Jake was now on top of Edward repeating the same maneuver on Edward.

"Stop it the two of you before someone get hurt!" I pulled at my hair feeling defenseless.

I grabbed my phone and dialed up Rose telling her to get Emmett over here now. Lucky for me, Rose's house was directly behind this one. I saw Emmett jump the back fence and came running in the house with Rose's brother Caius right behind him.

They pulled the guys apart. Emmett had Edward and Caius had Jake.

"Let me go I'm going to fucking kill him." Edward growled.

"I'd like to see you try leech!" Jake spat at him.

"Caius get Jake out of here." Emmett barked at him.

With that Caicus was dragging Jake out the front door.

"Man let me go, I'm cool." Jake yelled from outside.

Edward was still wiggling in Emmett's grip when I came to stand directly in front of him.

"How much more of a child can you be?" I held his cheek tenderly.

"I've wanted to knock the shit of out him since I met him." Edward's eyes were hard.

Emmett released him, feeling he was finally calm enough. I dropped my hand from his face. Then without any notice I punched him square in his jaw. His head flew back and he touched his jaw to adjust it.

"GO Bella!" Emmett cheered.

"You punched me?" He looked at me surprised.

"You deserved it!" I crossed my arms.

"You fucking punched me and it hurt!" Edward spoke still in shock.

"Good." I nodded with approval.

"Dude you so deserved that. Nice left hook Bells. I always knew you were feisty." Emmett smiled enthusiastically.

I looked up at Edward's now purple and bloody face and my heart sank a little bit. No matter how much I was happy he got his ass handed to him, I didn't want him to be injured. His lip was split and his eye was beginning to swell and a bruise was blossoming along his jaw. I sighed and walked to the fridge taking out the ice cube tray from the freezer. I got a hand towel from the drawer and dumped the ice into it. I wrapped it and handed it Edward.

At first he wouldn't take it. I just rolled my eyes at him and placed it on his swollen eye. He eventually gave in and took it from me, sitting at the counter. At some point Emmett disappeared and we were left alone, once again.

"I'm not sorry for attacking him." He mumbled.

"I'm not sorry for punching you." I added.

"I don't blame you. I would punch me too for acting like such an asshole." He teased.

"I love you, but sometimes you just frustrate me." I pulled at my hair.

His face stilled and he looked at me as if he was going into shock. I didn't understand at first what his problem was. I looked over my shoulder to see if maybe there was something there to frighten him, but we were alone. I turned back to his stunned face.

"What did you say?" He said it so low I wasn't sure it was meant for my ears.

I looked at him confused until it really dawned on me what came out of my mouth. Holy fuck me! I just said I love you! It came out so naturally and so easily that I didn't even realize it. But looking at his startled face I felt completely terrified that I had declare myself, so I felt justified evading the real question.

"I said you frustrate me." The uneasiness of my tone was evident.

"No, before that," his stone face never showing any emotion.

"I'm not sorry." I cringed in guilt.

"You said you love me." He whispered.

"No, no I didn't." I stuttered.

"Yes, you did." His voice getting louder.

"You're hearing things." I was starting to sweat.

He rose from the stool and walked in front of me. He placed his icy hands on my face and explored my eyes, as if he hoped to see it there.

"Say it again." His sweet breath fanning my face.

I swallowed hard. I couldn't say it again even if I wanted to. I was completely and utterly out of words. My voice was no longer my own. He traced his finger over my lips as if to memorize their outline.

"Please, say it." He tone was relaxed.

I closed my eyes, delighting in the feel of his thumb caressing my bottom lip and I let my mind decide what to do. My heart already knew the truth.

"I love you Edward." I whispered softly.

His intake of air was sharp and I could hear his breathing pick up. I opened my eyes to be greeted with dark green ones. He was incinerating me with his stare.

His hands suddenly left my face and he turned around and stalked toward the door. I had no idea what his problem was, but I followed quickly in step behind him. The rain was still pouring, even harder now. I ran to him and grabbed him by the arm. He turned with dripping water down his face looking rather irritated.

"Edward I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you." I could feel the tears beginning to build in my eyes.

"You don't love me Bella." His tone was patronizing.

"You have a lot of nerve telling me how I feel!" I stomped my foot.

"You have a lot of nerve yourself!" He screeched.

I stood there just staring at him.

He paced back and forth angrily pulling at his hair before he stopped and stared daggers at me.

"You walk away from me every chance you get! You claim I am the screwed up one, but it's really you! I was honest with you Bella. Nothing I did was ever to hurt you, but you; you hurt me every time you walk away. Every time things get too much complicated, you just stomp off, to so you don't have to deal with it.

"Yes Bella I have a past and even if the things that happened before you hurt your feelings, I am not apologizing for them! It was just that the past; you have no right to hold that over my head." He threw his hands up in the air.

I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. Is that why he thought when I gave back the collar? He thinks I'm jealous of his ex? He really didn't get it. I need to set him straight.

"I didn't change my mind because of some woman who didn't love you in college! I gave back the collar because you don't know how to love. Your version of love is twisted and wrong." I shouted.

"Twisted and wrong?" He glared at me.

'Yes." I screamed.

"My liking kinky sex doesn't make me a bad person, nor does it make me twisted. Just because you are closed minded doesn't mean everyone else is too." His aggressive voice echoed.

"_Closed minded_? I was willing to try for you, but you weren't willing to try for me. I signed the contract, I wore the collar. What did you give up for me? You're just some spoiled rich guy with too much money and time on his hands. I'm just a hobby to you. You were bound to get bored with me eventually, so I saved you the trouble." I shrieked.

His mouth fell open in surprise. My words stunned him until for a moment, and then he regained his composure.

He was standing in front of me towering over me. His eyes blazed with anger.

"I work hard for what I have and for what I want. Do you think it was easy for me to try normal for you? You claim you tried so hard, but did you? You were collared a whole three days before you gave up! I felt like a ping pong ball with you constantly changing your mind

I may be the one who never had a real relationship, but that's not because some fucking older woman screwed me up for life, it's because I've never met anyone that makes me feel the way you do! I feel alive when I'm with you, I feel that being happy is possible when I'm with you," He raged.

I looked up at him, speechless. What exactly did he just admit to me? He was right about a lot of things and it pissed me off. He was always right!

He was shaking his head and began to walk away from me again toward the black BMW that I only just noticed parked by the curb.

"Who's the quitter now!" I screamed after him.

He turned suddenly and glowered at me as if he wanted to leave a lasting impression in my head.

"I have a plane to catch." He stood there drenched from the rain.

"You came all the way here, just to leave again." I said through tear filled eyes.

He rubbed his face roughly with his hands.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled.

"The truth." I sobbed.

He pulled viciously at his hair again. He bent at his knees and sucked in deep breathes.

"Fuck Bella! I told you everything! I want you, I need you." His eyes looked pained.

At that moment I threw myself at him. I ran straight into his arms. He pulled me tightly into him and I just cried. Sob after sob until I finally felt myself relax.

"shoo Bella, Bella, my sweet beautiful girl." He whispered into my wet hair.

He pulled my head into his hands and examined my face carefully.

"I want to say it back, I do, but I just can't right now. Can you try to understand?" He pleaded-begged.

"Please don't go Edward." My eyes were burning from the tears.

"I wasn't lying about needing to catch a plane, but I needed to make things right with you first." He hesitated before he spoke again.

He looked up at the rain filled sky then back at me.

"Come with me." He looked down at me expectantly.

"Yes." And he kissed me passionately and then pulled me toward the car.

**I hope this makes you all happy! Dartmouth next chapter, uh oh!**


	22. Chapter 22

.**I want to thank everyone who reads and for the wonderful reviews! I read them all and try to reply to them all too, but I can't always do so. I want to thank my wonderful Beta Audrey, she used her creative writing to write some of this chapter, so I hope you love it! Also wanted to let you all know. No he will not ever tell her about cumming in the shower to a memory of his ex. No he is not being deceitful not telling her that part, some things are left better unsaid. He touched himself, Bella honestly as no right to know about that, would you want to know that? Probably not. Enjoy the read...**

**CHAPTER 22**

**EPOV **

We arrived at Logan airport in Boston at 6:30pm losing 3 hours with the time change. Wow, the airport has changed, much larger and more modern than I remembered from my college days.

It was a hike to the car rental agency, where I had reserved a Mercedes E Class for the long weekend. _Why not be comfortable?_ Bella was unusually quiet at my side taking in the sights and sounds of the airport. _Is she nervous?_ Probably, I am a little at the thought of seeing _her_ again. It should be an interesting reunion.

We finally were directed to the car and on our way. As I expected Boston traffic was a mess, it always was. Finally making it to the highway, I was able to get up to an acceptable speed. We should be able to get to Hanover in just over 2 hours.

It was very dark but the traffic was light, so it was not an unpleasant drive. I didn't need a map, as it was an easy destination, and I still remembered the way.

I decided it was time to warn Bella what to expect this weekend.

"She's going to be here." Was all I said.

"How should I act?" She bit her lip looking at me.

"Be yourself. Don't let her intimidate you. You will be fine." I gave a small smile and squeezed her hand.

She nodded and sat back in the leather seat. 

We arrived well after dark, we are staying at the only hotel in Hanover. It is owned by Dartmouth and is old fashioned but beautiful. For a small hotel, it's convenient that they still provided valet parking. Pulling up to the entrance, I assisted Bella out of the car, and handed the keys to the valet and gave him my name.

The front of the building was decorated for the holiday already. Colorful holly and ivy grace its brick facade and fresh pine wreaths adorn all of the ornate doors. I turn, and there it is. The Dartmouth Green, it looks just the same, all the street lights decorated in preparation of the holidays. Baker Tower in the background; never changing; it's comforting, somehow. 

I couldn't help but think back to my freshman years traditional 'run' around bonfire; it seems slightly idiotic now. At the time it was fun and exhilarating. Dartmouth has, as I'm sure other colleges, many rites of passage. Another such custom is 'streaking the green'; my thoughts darken, I'd missed that one. My mistress would not allow it. 

Bella brought me back to the present suddenly, with her quiet words; "are you okay?" I told her I was just fine, reminiscing.

We entered the foyer of the Inn; I went to the front desk to register. We were escorted to our suite by a liveried bellhop. The suite was charming, decorated in old world style with a king-sized ornate four poster bed, brocade upholstered settee and chairs near a mahogany table and desk. The wallpaper was also an antique looking paisley print.

I think Bella was charmed, I just remembered that she was very fond of the era in which this hotel was built. I'll have to see if I can find some historical information of the area for her to look at while I'm in my meetings.

The bellhop placed our bags by the door and I handed him a $100 bill. He looked up at me with complete and utter shock, but thanked me over and over. I waved him off with a smile and turned my attention back to Bella.

She was still looking around the room in awe rubbing her arms. I walked up behind her and held her by the waist. I had been afraid to touch her, not sure where we really stood. I needed some contact and to make her as comfortable as possible.

To my delight, she intertwined her hands with mine at her waist and leaned into me.

"This place is amazing Edward." She said in admiration.

"You are amazing, this place pales in comparison." I whispered into her ear.

She shivered and turned to face me.

"You do realize I have absolutely nothing to wear except for the clothes you bought from the gift shop at the airport in Phoenix." She giggled shaking her head.

"Well I have no problem with you walking around in the nude, but I somehow don't think the residence of Hanover would approve; at least not the female population." I chuckled.

She gave me her famous blush and I was smitten again. Bella loved me and it amazed me. I have had a few hours to process this information. Beside my family, I don't think a woman has ever told me they loved me, at least not romantically.

I'm sure they loved my status in life and the money in my bank account; but Bella? She fought me tooth and nail, not wanting any part of the money. She always was more interested in me as a person. I caressed her cheek with my thumb wanting to kiss her, but I knew there was too much to discuss first.

"Well we could drive to the mall or you can have the car tomorrow and go shopping, on me of course." I smiled at her.

"I'm kind of exhausted to be honest." She sighed sitting on the bed.

She grabbed my hand to pull me beside her. I sat instantly.

"I think going shopping tomorrow would be a good idea, but I can use my own money you know." She pointed her finger at me.

"I made you change your plans, it would only be fair that I pay for your attire, don't you agree?" I gave her a knowing look.

"Plus, you have no job; you need to save your money." I smirked at her.

She raised an eye brow at me, but didn't argue.

"I had almost forgotten, almost." She laughed lightly.

"You could have it back, if you want it." I grinned.

"I think that's a bad idea." She pursed her lips.

"I can help you, any way you need. I have my resources."

Her head jolted up then, she looked almost panicked.

"Edward, please let me do this on my own. I don't want you helping me in anyway. I would rather work in the McDonald's drive through, believe me I have, than let you get me a job. I want to do this on my own, I need to."

I thought about what she was asking me for a moment. I wanted to help her, why would she not allow me to? But I was a rational man; I would respect her decision, even if it killed me.

"Okay." I nodded my head and smiled.

She squeezed my hand and I heard her stomach growl rather loudly. I chuckled and pulled her to her feet.

"I think it's time to feed you."

"You heard that huh." She shook her head amused.

"You have lost weight. I don't like it. We definitely need to spend some time fattening you up." I mused.

"Yes, that's what every girl wants to hear. 'Baby you're not fat enough'." She laughed shaking her head.

"You are beautiful no matter how you look, but I'd rather have you look healthy than sickly." I smiled.

"Well thank you for your concern Edward." She kissed my cheek and pulled me toward the door.

We pulled on our coats and took a stroll down Main Street hand in hand. Hanover's Main Street isn't very long, but the walk took us by several small boutiques and stores. It surprised me that it hadn't changed very much in the 5 years since I was here last.

Bella noticed several fashionable women's stores that would solve her problem of not having any clothing options from our spur of the moment departure.

As we walked we discussed dining options… and finally decided on Abby's it's a trendy little place. We were seated in a relatively quiet corner and handed menus that were uniquely attached to an old 70's album covers. The menu was appealing with entrees consisting of thin crust pizzas and entrees cooked in a wood fired brick oven, pasta dishes, their self proclaimed "best burgers in the valley", fresh salads, finger food and appetizers, and an assortment of homemade desserts. They also had a fully stocked, if somewhat common bar.

Dinner was relaxing after a day of traveling; Bella and I shared a bottle of house chardonnay and chatted and joked.

"I'm glad you invited me." She smiled over her wine glass.

"I'm glad you accepted." I returned the smile.

"Rose really called you?" She said out of nowhere.

"Yes," was my brief reply.

"Who would have thought she would be the one to put us back together." She pondered.

"Well I don't know if she put us back together, but she definitely got us in the same room. That is up to you and me if we are back together; are we?" I asked hopeful, but not trying to not to seem overly eager.

"Can we just see how this weekend goes first?" She sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"I suppose that's fair. I've missed you." I sipped my wine.

"I shouldn't have walked out. It shouldn't have taken so long for us to talk. I realize that now. My behavior was..." She seemed to search for the correct word.

"Immature." I tilted my glass toward her.

"I was thinking irrational, and yes, I guess it was immature. I judged you by your past and I'm sorry. The only real boyfriend I ever had was Jake." She stopped to judge my face.

I tensed up at the mention of his name.

"He wasn't very caring. He wanted things the way he wanted things. If I didn't like it, it was too bad. But with you, you let me decide for myself. If I ask you to back off, you do. In the past three months, you've learned more about me than he ever did in 6 years." She shook her head with a smile.

I leaned over the table, making sure not to knock over any of the glasses and took her face in my hands and placed a soft longing kiss on her lips. We parted when I heard the waiter clear his throat. I smiled at her as I pulled away and she looked beautiful and breathless.

"How do you do that?" She whispered.

"Do what?" I looked at her confused.

"Dazzle me." She said in awe of me.

"Correction Ms. Swan, it is you who dazzles me." I gave her hand a gently squeeze.

She blushed and picked up her pizza and began to eat. I followed behind and dug into my meal as well.

After dinner we were feeling wonderfully full and tired, but we were not yet ready to call it a night, with the time change it seemed very early. So we decided to take a walk around the Green so that I could point out a few hang outs from my tenure.

I pointed out the library and the dining hall, the original Dartmouth buildings and the Hopkins Center for the Arts. I also pointed out where I would be for my Trustees meeting tomorrow. It was very nostalgic to see the campus again; and even more wonderful to be here with Bella.

"Edward this place is so magical. So historic. I wish my college was like this." She giggled.

"It was definitely a wonderful experience. I wouldn't change a thing." I smiled at her.

"Not even the part where you screwed a professor?" She teased.

"Not even that because all of it brought me to you." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The crimson affects never failing to grace her cheeks. She was so beautiful. She yawned and I knew the time change was starting to touch us both.

"Ready to head back?" I smirked and she nodded.

We walked back to the Inn in comfortable silence. Both of us were worn out from our time apart and the long day of traveling. We made our way to our room and Bella grabbed the 'pajamas' I had purchased for her at the airport and informed me she was taking a shower.

The temptation to barge in on her was high, but I decided while she cleaned up I would sort through some email on my laptop. I had neglected work for the last week. I did nothing but mope around my penthouse, missing the fuck out of her. How did she affect me like this? I had no idea.

The memory of standing in her family's kitchen in Phoenix flashed in my head. She spluttered out that she loved me. At first I wasn't really sure if my ears were deceiving me, but I was sure that's what she said. How natural it flew out of her mouth, like she had told me it so many times before.

I made her repeat it because I needed to hear it again, disbelieving, but she did in the sweetest voice. I memorized the way the words fell off her lips. It was forever locked in my mind. I didn't deserve her love, there was no way she could love me. I was a coward when it came to saying how I felt, I never had to before.

Bella had me coming undone. Anything she wanted, I would do it, even if she wanted me to leave, I would, but not without great hesitation. She had completely consumed me, but did I love her? I wasn't sure. So I knew it would be unfair to say it back, if I couldn't completely commit to it.

I heard the shower turn off and I shut down my computer. I removed my shirt as she walked into the bedroom, drying her hair with a towel. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was and damp while her body was covered in only a man's large tee shirt and boxers with the word New Hampshire all over in yellow writing on black fabric.

After traveling her body with my eyes I noticed her shocked expression and I smirked. Apparently my half naked body was distracting to her, well now she knew how I felt at that very moment. She composed herself quickly and dumped the towel on one of the chairs. She looked timidly at me biting her lip.

"Are you alright?" I mused.

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

I laughed and walked closer to her. Her breathing picked up and she held her hands tightly at her sides.

"Shall we go to bed?" I held my hand out to her.

"You're going to sleep with me?" She whispered.

"We have slept in the same bed." I laughed.

"Yes but that was before…" She trailed off.

"I promise I will be a complete gentleman." I continued to stick my hand out for her to take.

She accepted my offer and I led her onto the king size bed. I pulled back the comforter and she slid in beside me. I pulled the blanket over us both and pulled Bella to my chest. She easily rested her hand on my body and I rubbed her head with my hand,

"I missed having you like this. Please don't leave me again." I said quietly as I kissed the top of her damp head.

"I've missed it too and we will figure it all out." She sighed.

I leaned over to turn off the light; we lay in the dark in contented silence. After about ten minutes I heard her even breathing and I knew she was asleep. I followed soon after...

I was just finishing up buttoning my jacket ready to head off to my meeting while Bella sat on the bed with the comforter wrapped around her.

"I wish you could stay with me so we could spend the day together and talk." She stared at me with those big brown eyes

Talking? What man would get excited about a day filled with talking? Definitely not me. If she happened to mention a day filled with wild crazy sex, yes I'd be all over it.

"Me too, but this meeting is one of the reason's I had to be here. I should be done by three, four at the latest." I smiled at her

She flopped back on the bed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if your credit card gets declined the next time you use it." She Huffed

"I would be more than pleased because at least I know you enjoyed spending it." I teased

"I will never enjoy it." She waved me off

"I think you will change your mind." I kissed her head and walked out of the room.

I made my way across the green to the campus. It didn't feel strange being here or out of place, it felt homey almost. I walked into Alumni Hall. The walls were painted Dartmouth green, dark, almost forest was the shade. They were lined with plaques of people who have donated and were alumni to the school. Of course my picture hung on the very top. Dartmouth coats of arms hung proudly in the middle. I saluted it.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to face one of the trustees members.

"Welcome Edward, its good to see you." Mr Elks held his hand out for me to shake.

"Eric, good to see you too. How's the wife?" I asked turning to where the refreshments were set up.

We both began to get coffee and prepare it.

"She is good, I'm sure she will be over the moon to see you tomorrow night." He chuckled adding sugar to his coffee

"Mm." I hummed taking a sip of mine

Then like a signal went off in my head, my eyes were drawn to the door and I was dead in my tracks. There stood Carmen. Seemingly ignoring my existence at first. I would hope she would altogether. But fate wasn't my friend today because at the moment I finished my thought she turned and smiled at me. She began to walk in my direction and I abruptly turned away.

**(Flashback) **

"Could you stay after class Mr. Cullen, I have a few things I want to discuss with you about your assignment." Mrs. Naples gave me a pointed stare.

I nodded my head and Reilly smacked my shoulder.

"You lucky fucking bastard. She is so hot; damn I need to find a way to get myself in trouble so I can get extra time with her." He gave me a smirk and picked up his books.

Lucky indeed, but I had no idea what she wanted to talk about. Maybe the flowers were a bit much? I thought women liked flowers, especially roses. The class, which consisted of mostly male students filed out quickly. No doubt the majority of those male took this class to admire the beautiful Mrs. Naples. She certainly had played in many of my fantasies, but so far she had refused to give me the time of day.

Once we were the only two left she went to the class room door and locked it. I stood frozen in front of her desk. She casually walked over and stood facing me. She leaned against the desk, crossing her ankles and staring me down. I felt like a specimen under her microscope.

"Do I really need to tell you why I asked you to stay?" She huffed.

"You can no longer resist my charms?" I smirked.

"Hardly, if you think your behavior is charming, you must not date a lot. Why on earth do you feel the need to constantly chase after me? You watch all your class mates stumble over themselves for my attention, what makes you believe you are any better than them?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Well I'm a lot better looking for starters, plus I have never been rejected by any female I have pursued. Eventually you're bound to give in." I said smugly.

She began to laugh. "You can't seriously believe that works. Do girls actually buy your garbage? You think you buy me some roses and a couple sweet cards, I am just going to drop my panties for you?"

"I must say you have presented me with a challenge, but one I am thoroughly enjoying." I smirked again.

"I'm a married woman." She crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest with a challenging smile.

"I just want to fuck you; I don't really care about your husband." I challenged back.

I thought she may be offended, but she was far from it. She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward coming closer to me. I backed up slightly my legs hitting the desk. She gave me a devious leer and ran her finger sensually down my body.

"I do love a good fuck Mr. Cullen, but I highly doubt you could fulfill my needs." She winked and stepped back.

"I have the utmost confidence in my ability to do so." I felt content with myself.

Her eyes darkened and were almost smoldering to stare at. The once chocolate irises were so black; I couldn't see a hint of any brown in them.

"As tempting as you are, you are a student and I am someone's wife. This could never be." The blackness suddenly vaporized and brown returned.

"If you are afraid I will tell anyone, I won't." And I wouldn't.

Something about this woman intimidated me. As confident as I usually was with women, she brought me back to earth. She knew how to make a 6 foot tall man feel like a 4 foot child.

"Edward nothing about you scares me. It's you who should be afraid." Her irises were again as dark as the night sky.

"I highly doubt there is anything scary you could show me I haven't already seen." How wrong I was.

She began to laugh again and touched my face with her hand. My heart rate increased and my pulse was out of control. She looked deep in my eyes running her long soft fingers over my lips. I tried to lean in to kiss her, but she moved away just enough that I missed.

"You really want me?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Yes." I whispered seductively.

She nodded her head and turned to her desk writing something on a piece of paper. I hoped it was her address or a local hotel name where we could meet.

"Here;" she handed me a folded piece of paper.

I went to open it, but she moved her hand over it to stop me.

"Read it when you are alone. Tomorrow night, come to that address. We will see if you can handle me." Her voice was dripping sex.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. I grabbed my stuff ready to leave when she called to me.

"Oh and Edward?" She waited for me to look at her. "Don't tell anyone about this or that;" pointing to the paper. I nodded once more and exited the room.

**(Flashback Ends)**

"Edward Cullen." Her voice sang from behind me

I turned to face her. She was wearing a huge grin on her face, but I had no idea why.

"Professor Naples." I tiled my coffee at her in acknowledgment

"No need for the formalities. You're not my student anymore." She teased

"Well that's something to be thankful for." I said sarcastically

"Did you get my text?" She said too sweetly

"I tend not to communicate with whores." I said harshly

She seemed completely unfazed by my comment and continued to smile happily at me.

"I see you haven't matured much. Good to know. I've missed you." She tried to straighten my tie

"Don't touch me." I swatted her away

"Now that's something I never heard you say." She laughed

"Don't you have other students to seduce and corrupt?"

"Awe, you've got jokes. I truly have missed you." She kissed my cheek and swayed her hips walking away

I cringed and untucked my handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped where she kissed me. I felt suddenly violated. She winked at me and I looked away. Does this woman know no bounds? I walked over to the conference table and sat next to the Dean.

The meeting went on with no hitches. Carmen kept her distance and for that I was grateful. I made sure when exiting the building, I left with one of the other alumni. I made my way back to the Inn

When I opened the door of the room I was disappointed to find it empty, but the streaming of the shower echoed from the bathroom. The door was ajar slightly. I pushed it open a little more to reveal Bella under the spray of the shower head. She was completely unaware of my presence. I had missed my girl. After seeing Carmen today I needed a sweet release from the knots she tied in my stomach and not the good kind either. This weekend couldn't fly by fast enough.

I quietly began to strip out of my own clothes and snuck in the shower. Bella had her eyes closed as the heat from the water pounded on her back. She must have done a lot of walking today. I could no longer resist just staring at her perfect naked body, I had to kiss her. We hadn't properly kissed since the "break up".

I grabbed the sides of her face and pressed my lips onto hers. She squealed then relaxed yanking at my hair pulling my face closer to hers.

"Edward you scared me." She said pushing me away

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much. I couldn't resist." I smirked leaning my forehead against hers

She smiled and rubbed my cheeks.

"I did a lot of shopping today." She sighed

"I didn't notice any bags in the room. What did you buy?"I rubbed my thumb across her bottom lip

"Its all in the closet. I got some outfits, enough for our stay. And a dress, for the dinner, you will love it." She pulled me in for a hug

I ran my fingers down her wet back and felt her naked breasts pressed into my chest. It was all it took for me to push her up against the shower well. She began to fight me.

"Edward, I'm getting attacked by the shower." She giggled

OH! I moved her to push her against the wall away from the shower head and she wrapped her legs around my back.

"Oh Bella, I need to be inside you, I have missed you too much." I growled trying to level her body with my erection.

"No!" She thrashed at my trying to break free.

"You don't want me?" I said seductively

"You are punished remember." She giggled into my ear

"Are we still doing that?" I roared

"Yes." Two weeks, its only been one." She teased

"I really want you." I began to suck on her wet neck

She moaned in response and gripped me tighter.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You'll think of me as a joke." She groaned

"Baby, I respect you and I think so highly of you." I grazed my teeth on her erect nipple.

Her body arched in response.

"Edward, we can't. Please."

I didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to so I let her slid down my body. She kissed my lips softly and grabbed the shower gel.

After our shower she showed me all the clothes she had gotten. She even purchased a couple ties for me. Now it was time to tell her about _my_ day. We were laying across the bed. Me in my boxers and her in a fluffy white robe.

"I saw Carmen today." I looked at her waiting for her response

She bit on her lip and looked down at her lap

"Why?" Her eyes looked sad

"She in on the committee. She was at the meeting." I rubbed her cheek

"Oh." She blew out a sigh of relief

"Did you think I sorted her out?" I eyed her

"I wasn't sure. I'd like to think no, you wouldn't, but I never know with you." She looked at me through her long lashes

"Oh Bella." I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me.

"I'm sorry for being so insecure. I never had a lot of competition with Jake. Not that he wasn't good looking because he was, but he was a bumbling idiot when it came to women. He was nothing like you." She held me tighter

"Exactly how am I?" I looked down at her

She lifted herself up to look me in my face.

"You are smooth, confident, just so at ease with yourself. You don't seem to care what anyone thinks. You get what you want without even blinking. Women just fall all over themselves for you." She laughed stiffly

"I just know how to work a crowd, but believe it or not, you seem so unaffected by my wary ways." I chuckled

"You know how you affect me. I can barely catch my breath when you are around me. It takes a lot to not be intimidated by you." She huffed and placed her head back on my chest.

"Well you have done the same to me." I kissed her head and she sighed

"Do you want to go out or should we order room service?" I asked

"I'd like to have dinner here if that's okay. I just want to relax tonight." She said

"Anything for you." I picked up the phone and ordered our dinner.

After eating our room service dinner and watching a couple movies, Bella turned off the TV and faced me.

"I think we should talk about what happened." She sat Indian style on the bed facing me.

"What part exactly? our house or in the office?" I leaned up against the head board.

"All of it. Everything, some of it, none of it. I don't know. I've had so much time to think about everything, process it. We both are fighting our nature here. We are so different, yet so perfect together." She laughed.

"Bella, I should have been more open. I didn't necessarily feel like I was being deceitful, but I wasn't very forthcoming either." I gazed at her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm an idiot when it comes to you. I never had to explain my behavior to anyone before. I think Emmett said it best." I laughed at the memory.

"What did he say?" She smirked.

"That I'm getting what I deserve. At least when it comes to you; for how I treat women before I met you. You're my pay back." I shook my head.

"Have you really been that terrible?" She asked amused.

"Not necessarily terrible, but I guess you could say my heart wasn't in it, ever." I snorted.

"Women were just for your sexual gratification?" She stated.

"Yes."

"And now?" She leaned back on her hands.

"Now? I never want to be that man again." I winked at her.

She gave me a glorious smile and leaned over to kiss my lips. She was slow and quick with it.

"It's time to sleep." She pulled the covers down and slid under.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"I'd be lying if I said tomorrow doesn't scare me half to death." She said softly.

"Why are you scared?" I moved her hair from her face.

"She meant something to you. A huge something to you, and I know I just sound pathetic to even worry so much about a woman you haven't seen in? Actually I have no idea." She huffed.

"Before today, I hadn't seen her since I graduated. I couldn't really face her afterward." I confessed.

"Did you or did she ever try to make contact?" Her voice slightly shaky.

"Bella you are the first woman I ever pursued in this manner. I mean I did pursue Carmen then, but after, I never found someone who sparked my interest as much. when you stumbled into the elevator that day, there was no looking back for me." I kissed her forehead.

She turned to face me then. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlit filled room. I felt like I needed to say something more moving, more rivetingly, but I couldn't, I wasn't ready yet; hopefully soon.

"She was foolish to ever let you go." She rubbed my face with her tiny hand.

"She never had me to give away." I mirrored her movement.

"You still didn't answer my question Cullen." She gave me a pointed look.

"I never contacted her after she rejected me." Even saying it was hard.

"Did she contact you?" She quirked an eye at me.

"Before the text?"

"Yes."

"Once she wrote me a letter, but I never read it. I threw it in my fireplace. It was about three months after she ended things. I didn't really feel the need to read it. We were finished as far as I was concerned. I had my closure." I sighed.

"Is this hard for you to talk about?" She tilted her head at me.

"Is it hard for you to hear?" I countered.

"It just sounds like you have a lot of anger toward her. You say you found closure, but I don't think you . Your eyes darken and your tone is full of malice when you speak of her. It shouldn't affect you the same if you have no feelings for her." She cast her eyes away.

"What do I need to do to prove to you that she doesn't matter?" I asked lifting her face to look at me.

"Like I said before, perhaps I'm just being too insecure. Maybe I'm just not good enough for you." Her eyes were beginning to redden.

"Where is that coming from? Bella if anything, you are too good for me." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"You need to get some confidence Miss Swan and stop believing the lie." I said in a stern voice.

"I'm the problem you know, in all of this. It's my fault." Tears began to run down her cheeks.

I wiped them away with my finger tips.

"We both are to blame. I don't expect you to change overnight or even over a week. It will take some time, but we both can get there; be what the other needs. We just need to communicate. Okay?" I smiled at her.

"Okay." She said wiping her eyes.

"Good, now let's get some sleep; big day tomorrow." I pulled the covers higher over her and we snuggled back into what now our 'normal' position.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Mm Hmm?" I said into her hair.

"I love you."

I smiled and closed my eyes to sleep...

**Well let me know what you think... I love reviews! Next up, Bella meets Carmen...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so happy so many of you loved last chapter. I love your reviews, ideas, and opinions on everything. This is a fictional piece. I get a lot of PM and some people get a little upset with me, but understand all will come into light eventually. Hope the holiday brings peace and love and togetherness to new heights for some and for those who didn't celebrate, well I'm thankful for your viewing my story lol. Shout of to all my faithful fans and to my Beta superior Audrey, I'd be so lost without her, sighs. Anyway On with the show! I do apologize if it's not an exciting chapter, bare with...**

**CHAPTER 23**

"Well sweetheart I'm glad you are okay, but next time, call instead of just leaving a note, I thought something happened to you. Mrs. Hale came over and..." Rachael babbled on and on.

"Listen, they are calling our flight, I love you and I'll talk to you soon." I listened for her goodbye and hung up my phone.

I pulled the hoodie over my head and adjusted it. Edward had purchased me a couple new things since he didn't give me much of a chance to pack anything. Who are we kidding? He gave me enough time to grab my purse and get in his rental car before he dragged me off.

We were flying into Logan Airport in Boston and renting a car from there, driving the rest of the way to Hanover NH. Apparently Edward's private jet was otherwise occupied at the moment, so we were flying commercial. I didn't mind, this is how "normal people" travel.

Rose promised to gather my stuff up from my aunt's house and bring it back home with her. I made my way out of the bathroom with a plastic bag in my hand filled with my wet clothes.

Edward was sitting on one of the seats in the waiting area flipping through a financial magazine, at least that's what it looked like from where I stood. There was a black haired women sitting beside him. She was leaning too close. I could see her hand tracing the back of his chair. To any on looker you would swear they were together, but from how I saw it, he was blatantly ignoring her. She didn't even seem fazed by his apparent snub.

She leaned in to whisper something in his ear and he looked taken aback by what she said to him. He closed his magazine and adjusted himself looking at her with complete indifference. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs, angling her body closer to him. That was my cue.

I stuck my shoulders back and walked confidently up to them and without even addressing this harlot, I plopped my ass on Edward's lap, dropping my bag on the floor of her feet and kissed him passionately. He didn't hesitate for a second, wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard the bitch clear her throat dramatically.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you know her honey?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"No, but apparently she is heading to Boston also." Edward snuggled into my neck, still having a secure hold on me.

"Really?" I said sardonically.

He seemed very amused.

"Hi I'm Isabella, his fiancée." I said a little too sweetly, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

She gave my hand and face a look of pure disgust.

"Fiancée?" She didn't even bother to hide her patronizing tone.

"Yes well, I figured after he begged like 10 times saying I'm the only woman who has ever been able to give him a proper blow job, that it was time." I said nonchalantly.

She immediately looked at his crotch area, then back at me.

"And yes it is everything you are thinking it is and more. Now if you don't mind, can you go and waste your time on someone with whom you may actually have a chance." I waved her off.

Edward coughed to hide his laughter and the girl immediately stood up and left us alone. I turned to face Edward and he looked more than amused.

"Well you seem to surprise me at every turn my dear." He chuckled into my neck.

"Some people need to be put in their place. I saw how uncomfortable she was making you. What did she say to you anyway?" I slid off his lap into the now vacant seat.

"She said she would love to fuck me in the bathroom actually." He shook his head out of amusement.

"Wow real classy." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"That I was waiting for my girl." He smiled at me moving a piece of hair from my face.

I blushed and gave him a smile in return. My heart skipped a beat. I knew at this point, she was the least of my worries. The real worry wouldn't start until we made it to New Hampshire. Soon we would be in the same state as _her_. I cuddled into Edward until they called our flight. It was time.

After Edward left to go to his meeting, I lay in pondering our travel from the day before, wondering if that type of encounter would happen often.

Finally, I got dressed and reluctantly took the credit card he left for me and the car keys. I inspected the black card and low and behold it had my freaking name on it. For all that is holy, does this man have a plan for every contingency? How on earth did he know I would need a credit card?

Today I was sporting one of Edward's cashmere sweaters. It was about the only thing in his wardrobe that would remotely fit me; I accompanied it with a pair of sweat pants that read Dartmouth on the back. We got those at the airport too.

There was no need ot drive since the stores were all in walking distance, so I strolled out of the Inn down the street with my black credit card.

Could I ever get used to dating a billionaire? I doubt it. I felt so silly sometimes by declining his offer to pay for this or buy me that. I never wanted to come off like a gold digger. I had yet to formally meet his mother and I could only imagine what she thought of her son dating me.

I wanted to know, but didn't dared to ask him straight out, what his family thought of our "relationship". His father, Carlisle, seemed pleased that I was with his son. My thought were scattered, I doubt we would ever get as far as even talking about marriage, even if I pretended to be his fiancée as the airport. His family would probably want a pre-nup, thinking I would divorce him and take everything. I only wanted him, his heart and his love.

_His love; _he said in his sleep, I wonder if he knew that. Even though we had only spent the night together a couple times, it was interesting to listen to him. I wonder if he ever heard me. My parents used to say I was quite the sleep conversationalist.

I remember so clearly him saying my name, at one point I actually thought he was awake, but when I turned to see his eyes were tightly closed.

"_Oh Bella, I love you so much. It's you; it will always be you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Please, please don't go. Bella? Bella? Where are you going?"_ His tone was plagued with sadness, loss.

"_I'm right here Edward. I will always be right here."_ I tried to sooth him and he held me closer.

I was wearing a goofy grin now. He said he loved me in his sleep, yet he couldn't say the words in his conscious state. My grin faltered and brought up an unwelcomed thought. How had things really ended with the teacher? Had her rejection truly turn him into a heartless man? He was vague on the details, just a proposal gone bad, but was there more to it?

I turned my attention back to the task at hand. I remembered the boutiques we had passed last night on our tour and figured they would be as good as any. I had a black card of course, who would pass up an opportunity to shop with that? I entered the first small boutique. First thing I noticed was the display of Chanel bags; definitely high end.

I remember going into Alice's boutique in Seattle and the boutique by Cullen Inc. This place was definitely up there with those two. There wasn't much to choose from, so I decided to look around to see what else I could find. A well groomed sales girl came walking over to me in a nicely tailored black two piece skirt and jacket suit. Her whole outfit screamed designer. She cleared her throat and eyed me suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was snarky.

"I'm just looking." I nodded at her tight appearance.

I moved a piece of hair that had fallen loose from my pony tail behind my ear.

"We don't have a clearance rack in here." there was an edge of agitation in her voice.

"Okay." I said confused.

I continued to look through the racks. I wonder what Edward, would like? I wish he was here. I sighed.

She was still standing there staring at me and I had just about enough.

"I can look around on my own, you don't have to stand there watching me." I remarked.

She eyed me up and down with a nasty expression on her face.

"Do you plan on actually buying anything or are you just going to browse. There is a Walmart a few miles up the road." She crossed her arms over her chest.

That was it! She took in my appearance and figured I wasn't good enough for her store, so the comment came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"How much do you make an hour?" I crossed my arms looking dead at her.

"Excuse me?" She looked offended.

"How much do you get paid an hour to work here? Because it seems they either don't pay you enough to leave your personal issues at home or they pay you too much to just be a bitch; because honestly, your customer service skills suck."

She gave me a look of pure shock. I guess nobody has ever bothered to put her in her place, but I refused to be treated like I was nothing.

"Well I own this boutique and from the looks of you, I doubt you could afford Chap Stick, let alone," she held the piece tag of the shirt I was previously looking at; "a $600 Versace original."

"See this." I pulled out the black sleek card along with my license to put emphasis that it truly belonged to me "I will not be using this in here today or ever; and I will make sure nobody else does either. You just judged me by how I look. It's no wonder I am the only person in this store; and with the state of the economy, I think that judgment will be bad for your bottom line." I shoved past her and walked out.

I never felt so insulted in my entire life. I was ready to call Edward, but I decided I didn't need let things go that far, I handled it, so I needed to let it go. I moved on to the next store and fortunately, the people were much more friendly and helpful.

I ended up getting a beautiful red silk dress for Edward's dinner and I also purchased a few other outfits for the rest of our stay here. I realized it was cold and found a beautiful leather coat. Edward had said he wanted me here, naked if he possible, so I guess this was my payback; using his card in excess. I must admit, I enjoyed being able to spend money and not worry about the cost. I guess having a super rich boyfriend had its perks!

Did I just refer to Edward Cullen as my boyfriend? Was he my boyfriend? Had we really established anything since he came to retrieve me? I felt like we had a long way to go before we got our relationship re-established. I finished up my day of shopping thinking that I would get some things for Edward too.

The day had been long and pleasant (with one exception). Being with Edward seemed easier, almost natural like before, but I decided not to overdo the sense of comfort just yet. When I questioned him about Carmen he seemed to always get very tense. There was definitely still a lot of anger there. It had been years since they parted ways, but I couldn't help but read more into it.

I didn't want to borrow trouble; but in my past experiences with people, normal anger was a form of not letting go; when you have moved past a certain event in your life, you should be able to look back and reflect, but there is really no more pain. In Edward I saw a lot of it. I really hope he was certain about getting closure.

It made me briefly reflect on my own behavior, kissing Jake was wrong on so many levels, even if he initiated it, I let it continue. Being drunk wasn't a plausible excuse. I was miserable and I had needed comfort. Those lips could have belonged to anyone, they just happened to be my ex boyfriend. To be completely honest, I was disgusted with myself for it. Even though I was hurting over leaving Edward, it was a choice I made all on my own and I was the only one to blame.

He tried to reassure me that had we both caused this mess, but maybe if I was more mature, more experienced, I would have handled our relationship a whole lot differently. I would work on it, I really wanted to, and he promised we both would. All I could do now was hope he was right about everything.

I had told him I loved him before I drifted off to sleep, not expecting him to say it back, I knew he was ready to, but I needed him to know it. He was slowly taking over my life and I didn't want him to stop. It wasn't in a creepy co-dependent kind of way, but in that soul mate kind of way. I was too connected, to emotionally involved to let him go again. I don't think I would survive.

The next morning I rolled over feeling for his warm body, but the sheets were cold. He must have gotten up a while ago. I pulled the blanket around me and looked to see where he was. The room was empty and the bathroom door was open with no light on. He must have gone out. I turned and looked at the clock on the table and noticed the time. It was already 8:30am.

I untangled myself from the sheets and headed to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and what not, I went into the closet to retrieve something to wear for the day. I pulled the large shirt off my body and was standing in only boxer shorts when the door opened. I spun around to see his piercing green eyes, taking in my nakedness.

For modsty, I placed my hands over my breasts. He simply chuckled and turned around like the good gentlemen Esme had taught him to be.

"Bella it's not like me and your gorgeous body aren't already acquainted. I'd like to think we are old _intimate_ friends." He joked from his position.

"I'm just trying to not give you the wrong idea." I mumbled while looking through the bags for a tee shirt.

"Oh baby, no matter what; I always have the wrong idea." There was definitely a double meaning to his words.

"Can you ever not think about sex?" Rolling my eyes; I finally found a blue top tossing it over my head.

"Well maybe if you got a sex change that would solve it." He teased.

"That's a negative then?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled.

His laughter was wonderful and always put me at ease. Maybe if he laughed through our arguments we never would have any; I thought wistfully.

"Okay, turn around." I said while tugging up my jeans.

"What a shame." He shook his head.

"What is?" I said zipping my pants.

"Clothes covering your luscious body; it's a crime really." He placed the bag and cups he was holding on the desk and stalked toward me.

His eyes burned when he looked at me. He licked his lips and I felt my knees buckle. He grabbed my hips securely and massaged his hand approvingly down my waist.

"You do things to me. I doubt I will ever get tired of it." He hummed while he kissed my neck.

"What's in the bag?" I tried to distract myself.

"Bagels." His voice vibrated in my ear as he continued his lips assault skimming my collar bone.

"What kind?" I breathed out.

"Cinnamon raisin." I felt him edge his nose down the center of my cleavage.

"Edward." I said in a moaning warning.

"Bella." He said seductively.

"Stop" I whispered.

Hmmm." He moved his face away.

I wasn't sure how I appeared, but he had me completely undone, but I needed to stand my ground. He was way too tempting, but I promised myself to follow through on this punishment.

"I like this side of you." He smiled rubbing his thumb over my erect nipple, I shivered.

"What side?" He was pushing my composer.

"You're dominating side; it's very becoming, sexy even." He stepped away.

"I hate you." I pouted.

"That's not the vision I have." I looked amused touching his chin, appraising me.

"Whatever." I mumbled and he laughed as I grabbed for the bag on the desk.

He handed me a coffee and I sat down at the tiny table by the window. He took off his coat and laid it on the bed. Then he took the seat across from me, placing the bag on top of the table.

"I didn't like you not being here when I woke up." I said sipping the hot delicious coffee.

"I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up, but I ran into an old friend at the coffee shop, we got to talking." He took a sip from his cup.

"Was this a woman?" The words came out before I could retract them.

"No, a man; actually someone I would be very interested in you meeting. You will love him, I have no doubt." He smirked.

"Will he be at the party?" I started pulling the bagel apart.

"Yes. You'll get to meet a lot of people tonight. Some you may be grateful to meet, others you may wish you hadn't." He bit into his own bagel.

"One in particular." I muttered to myself.

"I told you, don't worry about her. There will be so many people there; you may not even run into her. That would be to your great fortune, trust me."

"I think I can handle it."

"Good, now what would you like to do for the day? The party isn't until eight, so I figured maybe I could show you around the town. We could go to the Hood Museum on campus. I used to go there when I needed to think." He looked peaceful in his thoughts

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"Good, finish up and then we can go." He nodded.

We spent a good portion of the afternoon walking around the museum. Edward explained the different paintings and their history. He seemed so at ease here. He spoke freely in a way I hadn't seen since I met him. He almost seemed like your average 27 year old guy, it was refreshing and I loved it!

"When we were enrolled, Peter had a lot of his art on display here. This art dealer from New York came to see one of our shows and actually bought one of Peter's pieces. I thought it was interesting considering his teacher gave him a C- on it." Edward chuckled.

"Are they allowed to do that? Buy student's work?" I was trying to sound interested.

"I'm not really sure, I guess so with permission. I'm a lover of the arts, but not much of an artist."

"So how much did they buy his piece for?" I asked linking my arm around his.

"I believe it was $20,000."

"Wow! Not bad for a C-." I was surprised.

"He's gifted. I buy his art all the time. He is one of my best friends. It was just luck that you happen to be there at his gallery that night." He kissed my hand.

"I'm sorry for messing things up with your friendship with Reilly." I mumbled.

We had been walking and he stopped and faced me.

"Bella." His tone sharp.

I couldn't look at him.

"Bella, look at me." He placed his hands on the sides of my face.

I looked up into his soft green eyes.

"Reilly isn't a friend. He is a great business associate, I now realized he never was a friend. So don't believe you ruined anything. He ruined that a long time ago." He kissed my forehead and we continued to browse.

Then what was he talking about?

"How did he ruin it?" I couldn't let it go.

"Does it matter?" He asked exasperated.

"I guess not." I conceded.

"Are you hungry? We could have lunch."

"Sure, I found this cafe by the inn yesterday. They have really incredible hamburgers." I smiled like a child at him.

"Hamburgers huh?" He gave me that crooked smile.

"Hey, I love all foods, bad or good." I blushed.

"As long as it does your body good, which it obviously has, I'm not complaining." He kissed me quickly and pulled me toward town.

We finished up lunch and we strolled down the street. Passing by the shops, I noticed the one with the rude woman from yesterday. I noticed that a few people walked in.

"Good luck with that one." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Edward asked with an amused look.

"I went in that store yesterday to look at clothes and the woman was so rude to me. I put her in her place though." I shrugged.

"Elegant Designs?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, I will never shop in there again." I grumbled.

"I know the woman who owns the shop; maybe I should report this employee to her. That is unacceptable."

"Edward she claimed to be the owner. Listen I handled it, don't even worry about it." Suddenly I felt uncomfortable.

"I will worry about it since I am the one who helped her get it. Come, she owes you a huge apology." He pulled me by my hand toward the store.

This could not be happening!

"Edward, please, it's not necessary. I'm fine; I will never have to speak to her again. Please don't." I tried to beg.

"No way, I will not allow her to make another person feel the way you obviously feel about this. You were doing nothing wrong."

Before I knew it we were walking into the boutique. The bell above the door rang indicating customers and the same sour faced woman from yesterday was standing in the far back with a customer.

"Stand behind me." He ordered.

I did as I was told and he pulled my hand gently to where the evil bitch was standing. When she noticed Edward she excused herself from the women and walked toward him with a huge grin on her face. Where was that yesterday? Well at least I knew her face wouldn't really crack.

"Edward Cullen, what do I owe the extreme pleasure?" She purred at him.

You got to be kidding? Apparently his height and size blocked me perfectly from her view.

"Melanie. I believe you had a customer in here yesterday, a brunette. Some words were passed between the two of you." He got straight to the point.

"A brunette?" She tapped her chin like she had to think really hard.

"Oh yes, her." Her voice was full of disgust."What a rude girl. She threw her fake credit card in my face like I should be impressed. I can't stand these women who think they can actually afford to shop here." She joked with him.

"Well let me ask you another question." Irritation was clear in his tone.

"Anything." She touched his shoulder.

"Did she happen to look like this young woman?" He slid me from behind him.

A look of complete shock that ran over her features made it more than worth coming in here.

"I, I, umm." She was speechless.

"This Melanie is my girlfriend and would have been a potential customer, but she has informed me of how rude you acted toward her yesterday and I don't appreciate that. You judged her by what she was wearing and let me tell you, the sweater she had on was worth more than half the garbage you carry here. So next time you decide to be a bitch, I hope it's worth it." He was serious and definitely forceful.

I think I would have dropped my panties for him right there. That was so hot and the fact he stood up for me didn't go unnoticed. If I had told Jake a similar story, he would have told me I was overreacting. Wait did I hear him correctly?

"Girlfriend?" I looked up at his face.

"Girlfriend." He smirked back.

Well fuck me up and down.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I had no idea. I truly am sorry." She babbled.

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to my girlfriend, Bella." He emphasized the girlfriend part.

Had I ever heard sweeter words? Definitely not.

"I'm sorry Bella." She tried to sound sincere.

Now it was my turn.

"Apology not accepted. Learn to treat people with more respect." I tugged Edward's hand and led him out the door.

He looked completely amused.

"So seriously, I'm your girlfriend?" I asked excited once outside.

"You never cease to amaze me." He chuckled

"Come on Edward, say it again!" I jumped pulling at his arm.

"Bella, yes, you're my beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, amazing, girlfriend." He kissed me softly and then pulled away.

"I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend." I cheered and he laughed.

"I like you this way." He hugged me to him.

"I like you this way too."I smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"We should get you to the beauty parlor before it gets too late."

"For?" I asked forgetting we had a dinner to attend.

"Oh right," before he had time to answer.

"I made an appointment for this afternoon, I hope that's okay." He asked concerned.

"Yes, I totally didn't even think" I shook my head.

"Wonderful. Come on."

I spent the next three hours in the salon by the Inn getting pampered and beautified. They did my hair, nails, and even gave me a wonderful facial. One of the women who worked there, Carol, she was an older woman with red hair and chubby features; she reminded me of a sweet grandmother. I would love to take her home with me. I felt completely at ease with her.

She helped me back to the Inn. Edward had to go pick up something and asked her to escort me back when I was done. She assisted me into the long red dress and clapped her hands together once I was finished.

I looked myself over in the large bathroom mirror and felt almost out of place. I had never thought of myself as ugly, but I never thought of myself as overly beautiful either. This gorgeous reflection looking back at me was unrecognizable.

"Oh my darling, you look amazing." Carol came from behind placing her hands on my back.

I gripped one of her hands. I missed my mother often, but for just a moment I had her back in Carol.

"Thank you for everything; you really did a great job." I smoothed out the front of the dress.

It plunged in the front revealing a bit of cleavage but classy. It was fitted and down to my ankles. I had on tall heels; hopefully I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself.

My hair was down and curled at my shoulders and brushed off to the side. My make up was red lips and pink cheeks with a bit of mascara. I was ready to meet the devil.

I heard the room door open and Carol squeezed my shoulder.

"He's here. Ready?" She beamed from behind me.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Bella?" I heard his velvety voice call out from the other side of the door.

I took one last look and opened the door feeling confident. When I opened it up I was a little awe struck myself. Edward stood in his tux looking so perfect, beautiful, any word to describe good looking, he was it. His hair was neatly combed back and it was killing my eyes to look at him, so perfect.

He looked at me the way I must be looking at him.

"Perfect." He gasped out.

"Yes." I said in a low breath.

"Well excuse me you two love birds. Have fun tonight." She laughed walking out of the room.

I was too elated to move at the moment. I looked to his hands and noticed the black velvet jewelry box in his hand. Then I looked back up at his face.

"I got you some jewels to go with your outfit. That dress, it's so..." He looked as stunned as I felt.

"I know."

"Um, here." He broke out of his trance.

He opened the box and presented me with a beautiful diamond necklace with diamond droplet earrings and a bracelet to match.

"They don't really compare to the person that will be wearing them, but I figured you needed a little sparkle." He chuckled nervously.

I smiled and turned to present my neck to him so he could place the necklace on. But suddenly I remembered my collar. This would be the perfect moment to wear it; to want to show it off. But I had no idea if he even had it in his possession.

"Edward, wait. Do you have my collar with you?" I turned to look at him.

"What?" He looked perplexed.

"My collar, do you have it with you?" I repeated.

"Yes, but I don't understand why that matters."

"I'd like to wear it, tonight, if that's alright with you." I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

"You want to wear the collar for what? To prove a point?" He gave me an accusing, but humored look.

"You said a lot has changed since then, I want to prove to her that it has."

"Okay." He said without slight hesitation.

"Just like that?" I asked confused.

"Like I said I would do anything for you. If you want to show off, I can allow it." He smirked.

I smiled and he went into his overnight bag and pulled out my necklace aka, collar. He placed the simple heart around my neck, but it held a much deeper meaning than it had before. He helped me pull on my shawl and a long elegant coat that he must have purchased while I was getting my hair done.

We made our way across the green following the cement path; I noticed a number of other people doing the same. I shivered slightly from the cold. Edward rubbed my arms to give me some warmth. I would be lying if I said I wasn't incredibly nervous. I didn't know what to expect, but I had no fear that Edward would allow anyone to talk down to me, that much was sure.

We walked into the hall and we shrugged out of our coats and Edward handed them to the coat check guy. He wrapped my arm in his and we proceeded into the party. There were a lot of elegantly dressed people all around. Mingling and sipping from champagne glasses. Edward nodded his head at a few people, while smiling the entire time. He was beaming.

"Do you know all these people?" I whispered.

"Most of them." He smiled.

"I don't even think I had this many people living where I grew up, let alone in my life." I giggled.

"Well as long as you are around me, you will always be meeting people. Good arm candy helps." He kissed my cheek "You look breathtaking by the way." Then he winked.

I felt my face flush and he whisked us off to find a table.

"Would you like a drink before we sit?" He offered.

"Sure, whatever you decide is fine." I nodded.

"Okay. I will be right back, don't leave." He teased.

"Where am I gonna go?" I said sarcastically.

"Aw that's my girl." He laughed and walked away.

I noticed the décor then and it was beautiful and old. The place was decorated with a lot of gold and green, Dartmouth colors I assumed. I fidgeted with my dress waiting for Edward to come back. I noticed him standing in line waiting to place his order.

"That's a gorgeous dress, Bianca West?" A whimsical feminine voice asked.

I looked up to be greeted with brown eyes similar to my own. Her hair was a reddish brown color. Her smile was genuine and beautiful, of course it would be. She had on a baby blue dress with one shoulder strap and her hair was swept up in a side ponytail. She had on white heels and diamonds all over. She wasn't overly done, naturally lovely.

"I'm not sure. I bought it because I loved the color." I made a sweeping motion over the front of the dress.

"Well it's magnificent. The color suits your complexion." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, your dress is great too." I returned the same enthusiasm.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Carmen Naples." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

All I wanted to do was break her face at that very moment. Of course she had to be beautiful and if my memory served me right, she was supposed to be 35, but looked no older than 22. Put my mask up, show a brave face Bella!

"I'm Isabella Swan." I took her out stretched hand.

"Isabella, that means beautiful in Italian, it definitely suits you." She winked.

"Thank you." I blushed.

I turned to look by the bar where Edward had been and he was no longer standing there. Where did he go? I turned back to face a still smiling Carmen. She was sipping out of her champagne flute.

"It's a great party. I've never been to a lavish party like this," I laughed trying to break the tension.

"Oh Dartmouth is known for its parties." She shook her head.

"Yes it is." Edward came to my side handing me my glass.

"Edward, it's wonderful to see you again." Her face lit up.

"Professor." He tilted his glass at her.

"Bella, this is Professor Naples." He eyed me with concern.

I instinctively touched the necklace and noticed her looking at it curiously then back at him.

"We met." I gave him a brave smile.

"That's a charming necklace." Her voice no longer pleasant, but accusing.

"I bought it for her." Edward smiled proudly while placing his free hand on the small of my back.

"Jewelry; who would have thought?" She took another sip and it sounded more like she was speaking to herself than to him.

"If you will excuse us, we are going to find our table." Edward nodded and pulled me away.

"You did well." He whispered in my ear.

"She doesn't seem that bad." I leaned into him.

"Give her time, the night is still young." He chuckled.

We made our way to our seats and Edward pulled my chair out for me to sit. He made himself comfortable next to me.

"Why did she make a comment about the necklace?" Not that I didn't already know.

"She recognized it as a collar." He spoke softly.

"How did she know?"

"You touched it when I spoke to you. It tuned her in to what you are to me."

"She didn't like it?"

"No." She then leaned back and smiled as others joined the table.

He made introductions, but I was only half heartedly listening to them. My eyes were glued to the devil in the blue dress. She was good; I could see Edward's original pull to her.

We had a lovely dinner and there was dancing going on all around. Edward had introduced me to about everyone in the room except for a young man who happened to join the party much later than everyone else.

"Come, I want you to meet someone." He pushed me toward the young attractive man.

"Haven't I already met enough people?" I grumbled.

"Trust me, you want to meet him." Edward smiled.

"Demetri Clay, I would like to introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend, Bella Swan." Edward proudly announced.

My mouth hit the floor. No way was this the infamous Demetri Clay. I should have recognized him immediately. He wrote a book about vampires living among humans in everyday life. Vuman. It had become my all time favorite book this past summer. I mentioned it once in passing to Edward, how could he have remembered?

"A pleasure Ms. Swan." Demetri kissed my hand and I just about swooned.

"She is a huge fan, maybe you would be interested in telling her what you have been working on. While I talk to some members." Edward mused.

"I'd be delighted." He smiled.

He was tall, dark and handsome. Very well built and dashingly good looking, but nowhere near as gorgeous as my Edward.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" He gestured with a bow.

"I'd like that." I placed my hand in his and he waltzed us into the sea of dancing people.

He talked about his book and future plans, which I found highly interesting, Edward had been right about that, but after four dances and no Edward, I decided it was time to make sure the vulture hadn't gotten to him. Namely a certain Professor.

I thanked Demetri for his time and he offered to let me see his manuscript. I told him to get a hold of Edward. I walked away trying to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. I turned a corner in the hall to find Edward looking agitated as Carmen questioned him. I walked closer to see if I could hear them.

"Stop acting like you give a shit about me. I'm so done with your games. Carmen, seven years have passed and now you have this new found interest in me?" Edward spoke harshly to her.

"I was wrong and if you had replied to my letter you would have known how I truly felt. How sorry I was. Everything I gave up for you." She pleaded.

"I didn't give a fuck about you after that day, I burned the fucking letter. I didn't care what you had to tell me then, just like I don't care now." He went to turn away, but she grabbed his arm.

He looked at her with such a vicious stare, it hurt to see. She dropped her hand.

"I'm no longer your toy, so don't you dare think you hold any influence over me. That died a long time ago". He spat.

"I love you Edward. I know you still love me." She looked convinced.

He looked away from her and for a moment I thought he was going to break. I thought he was fighting to say the exact same thing, but his reaction caught me off guard. He started to laugh.

"Love?" He chuckled without humor.

"Let me refresh your memory. Our relationship wasn't about love, , it's was about fucking, hard. It was about giving and receiving pleasure in ways I never knew existed. But outside that room, outside that contract, we didn't exist." He stared intensely at her.

"I know my own words. I don't need you to remind me." Her tone was patronizing.

"Are you really that stupid? Honestly? To think I could ever love you? Maybe when I was a young jack ass, I thought I did, but I had no idea the intensity of love. I had no idea how it could consume everything and leave you feeling incomplete without the other person. How my entire fortune would never amount to how much I feel in my heart." He declared to her.

"What are you trying to say Edward? That you never felt anything for me? I taught you to be the man you are today. I made you strong and confident" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually Carmen that's exactly what I'm telling you. You met me when I was a naive 18 year old hormone racing kid. Even when I was 21 I had no idea what the hell I was doing when it came to women. You think you taught me to be a man? All you taught me was to fuck really well and I must thank you for that. But you never taught me how to love; Bella has."

My heart stopped and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Did I just hear him right? Did he just say what I think he did?

"You love her? You can't be serious?" She rolled her eyes.

"I've never been more serious. I'm so completely and absolutely in love with her. She is everything you never will be. She is everything to me, and she owns me completely."

I couldn't stand eavesdropping anymore. I rushed out of my hiding spot and ran to him. He looked surprised to see me, but greeted me with open arms. I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately basically knocking him down. He held me close to him and the whole world disappeared.

My hands grabbed at his bronze head and he dug his nails in my back holding me so tight that I couldn't breathe. I pulled back to hold his face in my hands and he did the same. Tears streamed down my cheeks and he kissed them all away.

"You love me?" I sobbed.

"I love you more than anything." He kissed my nose and smiled.

**Well? Do you love me, tell me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I love you guys! Need I say more? Over 1000 reviews! I'm in awe of you all, thank you for reading my story, I hope not to disappoint with this chapter. Thank you to my awesome beta Audrey for her hard work in helping me! Yes I totally stole that scene from Pretty Woman, its so classic lol and I knew how much you all wanted Edward's I love you, so I'm glad I didn't disappoint. I had plotted that scene out for a long time and I'm glad it was received so well. Anyway, I love you guys, on with it...**

**CHAPTER 24**

I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to face a paling Carmen. Her body was shaking and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"This can't be happening." She kept repeating over and over.

Tears were streaming down her face and she looked so fragile and broken. I wonder if that's how Edward looked to her when she left him.

"Come on Bella, let's go." Edward put his hand on the small of my back and tried to push me toward the exit.

"Edward please, there is something I need to tell you." She cried, her voice full of pain

He turned and looked at her, rooted to the spot; trying hard to decide how he should proceed.

"There is nothing you can say right now that would change anything. Stop embarrassing yourself." He turned away again, but her words still left him frozen, dead in his tracks.

"The letter you never bothered to read; let you know I was pregnant." She fell to her knees then.

He just stared stoned face at her. No emotion showing. He continued to stare at the crying woman at his feet. She looked destroyed, but what did that mean? She was pregnant, so what happened to the child? Was there a little boy or little girl out there with his eyes and his face? My heart began to crumble.

Edward suddenly defrosted and walked to where Carmen had slumped onto the floor. He yanked her up by her arms and she pulled away violently. They had an intense staring contest. I'm not sure how much time passed until Edward spoke in a low febrile tone.

"Never contact me again, do you understand? Do you think I'm that much of an idiot? I know Eleazar is that boy's father. You don't think he didn't doubt you? That's why when he found out about your little fetishes, he divorced you. He knew you were screwing me the whole time; he called me and told me he had the proof, but he was a kind person. Be grateful for him, he saved you." I had never heard Edward speak with so much hatred before

Carmen wiped her eyes harshly. Mascara was running down her cheeks and suddenly she didn't seem so lovely anymore. She looked exactly the way I envisioned her; evil.

"A kind man? What kind of man would keep his child from his mother?" She spat angrily at him.

"A smart man who knows you well. You're a whore, that child is better off without you. You never wanted that kid, admit it, you thought it was mine and when you found out it wasn't, you wanted no part of him. He was just one more thing to remind you of all your pitiful mistakes." Edward raged on.

Now I felt completely out of the loop here. What was going on? Maybe I didn't really know everything and now it seemed there were a lot more pieces still missing; but maybe I didn't want to know.

"Yes Edward I wanted him to belong to you, he should have been yours. Don't you realize it will always be you that I want?" She cried.

He looked torn by her statement and maybe I read it wrong, but it didn't stop the pain it made me feel. It was obvious a lot more happened between them than I was aware of. I needed to get away from this confrontation, I needed some fresh air; I was struggling to breathe.

"Excuse me." I said in a low rasp.

I ran out of the hallway toward the exit. Once I hit the green I pulled off my heels and began to run across the lawn. It was cold and the grass felt damp, but I just moved as fast as my two feet could carry me.

"Please Bella! Bella! Wait, Bella!" I could hear Edward not that far behind me yelling my name.

I couldn't turn and look at him and I just continued to run, but he was much faster. He caught up to me and swung me around. I looked at his face it was full of agony and my whole being shattered. He looked so sad, so lost, so unlike himself. He groaned and pulled me into his body. He grabbed my face and kissed me fanatically.

Maybe because we hadn't had sex in almost two weeks or maybe because his mouth did incredible things to my insides, I couldn't deny him any longer.

"Edward take me back to our room." I said through heated kisses

"Are you going to leave?" Suddenly his expression turned dejected.

"I want you to make love to me." I pulled his hands in front of me and lead him across the green to the hotel entrance.

We got to the door and he pulled out his key and stuck it between his lips. He scooped me up in his arms and effortlessly carried me up the stairs. I looked into his glistening green eyes and pulled the key from his mouth. He took it from me and opened the door.

Once inside he kicked the door closed with his foot throwing me gently on the bed. He hovered over my body now looking at me with darkened pupils.

He grazed my cheek with his hands as if I were something precious.

"I love you so much Isabella, please don't ever run from me again." He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine

I pushed his jacket off his shoulder and he sat up to unbutton his shirt, but I grabbed his hands to still him. He looked at me with surprise.

"I want to do it." I said in a rushed voice.

He didn't say a word and I sat up between his legs and slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. Once it was completely open I ran my hands up and down his chiseled chest. I wanted to memorize every inch of him, savor it. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Bella." He whispered in a husky voice.

I pushed the shirt from his body and began to place kisses down his torso then back up to his neck. He sat back on the heels of his hands, breathing erratically. I took his earlobe between my teeth and gently nipped it with my teeth, he moaned softly.

I placed soft kisses all over his face until drawing my tongue over his lips. His mouth parted and his heavy breathing continued. He never looked sexier to me than at this very moment. I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth and his eyes flashed open; green and hungry and needy.

He pushed me back into the layers of pillows gripping my wrists above my head. I noted that this seemed to be his favorite position. He began to nip at my neck and tugged at the necklace. With one swift move the necklace was ripped from my neck and I gasped, looking at him confused.

"You are not my slave tonight. I want you pure and raw for me." His irises called my name from their emerald prison.

I said nothing but pull his face down so I could kiss it properly. His hands raked the dress up my thighs and I ran my nails down his back. I wanted this, I wanted him, and I wanted us. He stopped and looked deeply into my eyes. It was almost paralyzing.

"You're so beautiful." He caressed my face "I'm so in love with you." He smiled and kissed me.

It all happened in slow motion. He took my hands pulling me off the bed. He backed up slowly and turned to unzip the back of my dress. It fell softly to the floor. He kissed my shoulders and turned me to face him. He kissed me feverishly and pulled off my bra.

Clothes were discarded everywhere. He hovered on top of me kissing me and touching me softly. He moved my thighs apart and lined himself up with my entrance.

"I want to make this perfect for you." His eyes sparkled.

I reached my hands to his perfect face and ran my finger over his lips.

"You are perfect for me; I will never understand how I got so lucky." I got lost in his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one." He dipped down and we kissed.

I felt him slide inside of me with ease. I would never get used to how incredible he felt every time we connected, but it was there; fire and the desire. He moved his hips slowly, almost painfully slow.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good." He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

To see him like this, I couldn't love him more.

We made love through the course of the night. I think I had about 6 orgasms in total.

I rolled over and was greeted by the sight of bright green eyes just gazing at me. I smiled and I snuggled into his chest and he held me tightly to him.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." I kissed his chest.

"How did you sleep?" I asked running my fingers down his torso.

"Best sleep I've ever had." He kissed my head and pulled away.

I watched his nude form glide off the bed with ease and just looked at him in awe. He was an Adonis. No flaws could be found, just pure perfection. I licked my lips out of instinct, memories of the things we did last night and this morning flashing in my head. I heard him chuckle softly.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"The way you look at me, like I'm something to eat." He teased.

"Well you might as well be; you taste so delicious." I purred.

"I'm appalled Isabella Swan! Is that all I am to you!" He joked.

I threw a pillow at him, but of course he was wonderful at everything and grabbed it right before it hit him.

"Why did you get out of bed anyway?" I asked.

"As tempting as staying in bed all day with you would be, we have a flight to catch in four hours, so that only gives us one to get ready to leave." He smiled.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, maybe you'd like to order some breakfast or perhaps have some in the shower." He quirked his eyebrow.

It took me a moment to catch on, but as soon as it did, I jumped off the bed and pushed him into the bathroom; he chuckled all the way. He leaned into the shower and adjusted the water to the right temperature.

He stepped into the open shower and I followed behind. Once the curtain was closed he had me pinned to the wall.

"Do you remember the other day when you would not allow me to have my way with you?" His eyes were so black.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Well I think it's only fair that I get to now." He gave me an evil smirk.

His finger glided over my slit gently. He rubbed his thumb over my clit in a torturous motion that had my back arching and my hands gripping his shoulders for support. My insides were liquefying from the intensity of the feelings building in my core. I couldn't take the circling of my clit, so he decided to torment me further by exerting himself even more.

"Oh God Edward, I'm so close." I moaned pushing my back into the wall.

That's when his fingers stopped torturing me and I felt him pull my hips closer to him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was staring into his forest green eyes feeling the room suddenly spin. Once he had me securely where he wanted me, his lips crashed down on mine and he shoved his erect member into my waiting warmth.

"Oh yes." I screamed from the complete fullness of him inside me.

"I want to make your eyes roll into the back of your head." He thrust into me hard.

"When you can't walk straight, you will remember I was inside of you." His husky voice echoed in my ears.

"When you can't see straight I want you to remember the countless number of times I made you cum." He pulled at my hair.

"The next time someone tries to see if you're single, you will remember who you belong to." He growled burying his face in my shoulder.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" That was a command not a question.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Who makes you feel like this?" His hips moved in the most delicious way.

"My Edward." I threw my head back for added effect.

"My Isabella." He growled and we both fell over the edge.

My body exploded from the pure intensity of the orgasm. Little stars clouded my vision as he filled me with his hot cum. I was so spent, I could barely move. He gently held me on his wobbly legs and sat me on the shower floor.

"We should wash up; we got a flight to catch." He smirked at me.

"I doubt I can move right now." I sighed.

"Well I think I will have to help you out there." He winked and helped me to my feet.

We drove back to Logan airport and his private jet was there waiting to take us home. I didn't understand why it couldn't land closer; Edward explained that's where he had flight clearance. I also wonder why we hadn't taken it to begin with, but you don't question him, you just follow directions and hope he isn't leading you off a cliff. I had blind faith in this man, now.

If he told me to jump, I wouldn't ask how high, I'd ask how far. But I now believed that he would do the exact same thing for me. Seattle will have a whole new meaning for me once we land. Nothing would ever be the same. That excited me, thrilled me, but also I was a bit terrified. This would be an interesting flight.

We lifted off without incident and I sat comfortably next to Edward, leaning my head on his shoulder as he typed on his laptop. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing; I was watching his face. He was deep in thought, in CEO mode I assumed. He looked so sexy when he was working.

After a few clicks and hard taps, he closed the laptop with a resounding sigh. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, I felt completely content. No place in the world could compare to being in Edward Cullen's arms.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" The words just flew out of my mouth without thinking.

He turned his head to address me, a little surprised by my question, but he leaned back into the same position and rubbed circles into my shoulders.

"Eleazar, her husband, contacted me. He informed me that he knew I was fucking his wife. His words, not mine. He mentioned she was pregnant, she admitted to having an affair, but wouldn't tell him with whom." He sighed pinching his nose with his free head.

He relaxed and continued to speak. "She admitted nothing but the affair, always a Carmen trait you know. He had her followed for a long time. I had no idea, but I guess I didn't really care about getting caught, the illusion of danger kind of excited me." He checked to see my reaction.

I didn't really have one. I can't be jealous of his past, the future Bella, that's all that matters, I said to myself.

"Why is she still allowed to teach there? Why didn't you report her? What if she does this to another student? Since you are on the college board, I mean." I bit my lip waiting for his response.

"Eleazar asked me not to." He shrugged.

"Why would you do that for her or for him? He divorced her anyway." I just didn't understand.

"Let's just say he has some evidence that I would much rather not be public knowledge." He stroked my forehead with his fingertips.

"He blacked mailed you?" More pieces started to fall into place.

"Yes and with my position just starting out with my company, I didn't need the bad press. Certain things are better left in the dark. A man's sexual desires being one." He raised his eye brows at me.

"But I still don't understand why he cared if she got to keep her job, he left her." I shook my head.

"No, she left him." His lips moved into a straight line.

"Do you regret burning that letter?" I really wasn't ready for answer.

"Not at all; I believe in fate, don't you?" He smiled down at me.

"I've never been the type to really think about things like that." I looked at my hands.

He shifted in his seat so he could face me. He moved his finger under my chin and stared at me for a few moments before speaking again.

"Everything happens for a reason, a season or a lifetime. I would like to believe Carmen was a season that I needed to live through and feel its different temperatures until I had a reason to find someone who would give me something I never had in my lifetime." He smirked to himself

He took my hands into his and looked deep in my eyes, "What I'm trying to say Bella is that you make me feel alive. I feel like a real person with you. My relationship with Carmen at best was all about her controlling me. It never mattered what I wanted, even though I should have been her priority in keeping with the guiding principle of the lifestyle. I would never do that to you. You're happiness is all that matters." He kissed my hand and placed it back in my lap.

Curiosity got the better of me. As much as I hated thinking about him with someone else, I wanted to know how that relationship really worked, him a student, her a professor, how could it have lasted four years and nobody knew.

"Did anyone know about your relationship?" I ask cautiously.

"Peter knew, by accident of course. He happened to attend the same party that Carmen invited me to the first time. But unlike me, Peter knew what this party really was. I was ambushed." He chuckled at the thought.

"So you didn't know she was a sex fiend?' I said in all seriousness and he busted up laughing.

"I saw her as a charming slightly older woman. I knew she was married, so I knew she had an idea of how to please a man, I had no idea of her depravity until I met her that night." His looks clouded.

"What I really want to know is why you didn't go running when you found out?"

"For the same reason you didn't. For the same morbid curiosity we all have. The thought of her having her way with me was such a turn on. I was excited. It fueled my desire for her even more." He leaned in squeezing my hand for reassurance.

"So it's because of her, you enjoy doing all that kinky stuff?" Now that she truly was real, I was beginning to question my own self worth to him. But I shouldn't do that. He said he loved me. Correction he said he _is_ in love with me. I can't start getting insecure. Maybe he was right, maybe this was too much for me

"No, it's not because of her. She just kind of guided the way into a darker way of doing things. I had a lot of experience with women; at least I thought I did. She molded me, I won't deny that. But just like when you go to a class to learn a subject, you need a teacher, that's all that she was." He leaned back folding his hands in his lap.

"So did she pass you because she was fucking you or just because you were such a bright guy?" I teased.

"Thankfully, she wasn't the one who graded the papers. Most professors have a teaching assistant who grade for them, usually an upper class-man. She taught sociology of all things, not a hard subject to pass." He laughed lightly.

"I was valedictorian Bella, who would question I was sleeping with a professor?" He mused.

"I guess I would if they all happen to be women." I joked.

"Looks alone will only get you so far in life, remember that." He tapped my chin with his finger.

"What happens now?" I blurted out.

"With what?" He addressed me with a softness in his voice.

"With us, with everything? I know I need to find a new job." I had forgotten that briefly.

"I can arrange that all for you, if you want me to." He was cautious.

"No, Edward. Look how that ended up last time. I couldn't take the judgment or stereotyping again." I half smiled at him.

"Well you don't need to work at Cullen Inc, but I could arrange employment elsewhere, if you wish." He inclined closer to me.

"I need to do this on my own. I appreciate and love you for everything you have done for me, but I need to learn to do this on me own." I nodded.

"I can respect that." He gave me a huge smile, making my heart leap out of my chest.

The captain announced we would be landing soon. I sighed and leaned into the man I loved.

We were finally back in Seattle driving down the I-5 toward my apartment. It was around 2:30pm when we arrived in front of my apartment. Edward turned off his car and looked to me. His eyes shined brightly, looking more boyish than I had ever seen him.

"Thank you for coming with me." He touched my face with his hand.

"Thank you for asking me." I blushed looking away.

"Don't do that." He scolded me.

"Don't do what?" I asked confused.

"Look away from me. It's disheartening. Never feel embarrassed around me, okay?" He smiled rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I don't want to rush away, but I have some things I need to finish up, work wise. I will call you later okay?" He leaned over and kissed me softly.

I nodded and went to open the door, but he stopped me with a quick movement of his hand.

"One more thing Bella." He gave me a penetrating look.

"Yes?" I bit my lip in anticipation. Would he ask to come up? Did he not want the day to end like me?

"I love you." He smiled and let go of my hand.

I just stared at him feeling like the luckiest girl alive and at this moment I was. I lunged at him, taking his sweet soft lips between my teeth nibbling and kissing him as hard as I could. He chuckled between my lips and lowered me back into my seat.

"I will call you later." He promised again.

"Edward?"

Hm." He replied

"I love you too." I kissed him again quickly and got out of the car.

He watched me climb up the stairs and pulled away once I opened the door. It was quiet in my apartment. I wondered if Rose had returned from Arizona yet. I flipped on the lights and made my way to my room. I flopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning and putting my clothes away. I did some job hunting online. I realized looking at the clock next to me that it was already 6:30pm. Edward hadn't called yet, but I guess he was trying to finish up some work. I decided to call Rose and find out when she would be returning to Seattle.

Her cell rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey Bella, where are you?" Rose's giggle filled the receiver.

"I'm home in Seattle, where are you?"

"I'm in the airport in Phoenix with Em. We are waiting for our flight to depart. I should be home in a few hours. Are you with Edward?" More giggling.

"No, he dropped me off hours ago. I won't keep you; I just wanted to see that everything is okay."

"I'm fine B, I miss you, I'll see you soon." She gushed and the line went dead.

I debated for a few minutes if I should be the one to call Edward, but I didn't want to come across as needy, so I decided to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. Realizing there was nothing here, I opted to run down to the corner store.

I pulled my coat and stuffed my cell in my pocket. I went to open the apartment door and was faced with a surprised looking Stephan. We both jumped.

"What are you doing here?" I clutched my chest.

"Mr. Cullen sent me to retrieve you." He said as he pulled himself together.

"Why didn't he call first?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"A surprise Miss Swan." He smiled tentatively at me.

"Alright." I gave my wary look.

He opened the backseat of Edward's town car and I slid in. I dug my phone out of my pants pocket and dialed Edward. Sneaky son of a bitch, it rang a couple times.

"Hey did Stephan pick you up yet?" Edward's velvet voice rushed in my ears.

"I'm en-route; he didn't text you and tell you that?" I said sarcastically.

"I wanted to surprise you, are you upset?" His voice soft.

I sighed, could I really be mad? "No."

"Good. Emmett called me from the airport and told me Rose wouldn't be at the apartment until later tonight, so I figured you may not have eaten yet, so I thought I would arrange a special night for you, for us."

"Edward that's very sweet, actually." I said thoughtfully.

"Well I just like to make you smile, it's nice to see. So, I will be seeing said smile in a few. I love you."

"I love you too."

I sat back in the car leaning into the leather seat. He really was turning into a mush, wasn't he? It didn't go unnoticed by me how many times he has told me he loved me either. I don't think I would ever tire of hearing it or of me saying it.

We pulled into the garage and Stephan told me by order of the boss, he was to send me right up. So away I went. Edward was waiting at his front door in a black loose fitting dress shirt and black jeans with bare feet. He looked fresh out the shower, as evidenced by his damp hair.

"I've missed you." He kissed me quickly.

I smiled and he grabbed my hand, leading me into the penthouse. I stopped in surprise as I made it through the door. His staircase was covered in candles; and rose petals lead all the way up. The smell of the flowers and candles was intoxicating. I looked at him in awe and he gave me that crooked smile.

"This is for me?" I whispered feeling my emotions crawling up on me.

"I just wanted to try something romantic." He shrugged.

"But Edward, what happened in the bed in Hanover was very romantic, at least to me." I caressed his face.

"Well I needed to make it official on this side of the country. Come, I have more." He smiled brightly holding out his hand.

"More?" I said surprised.

He chuckled and pulled me up the stairs. The path led through his room to the large master bath. He had the tub filled with more petals and a bottle of champagne chilling off to the side. On the counter I saw a black silk robe; I assumed it was for me.

"I want to bath you." He informed me.

"You're not going to join me?" I sounded a little disappointed and he laughed.

"I would like to bath you." He said sincerely.

"Alright." I conceded.

He began to strip me out of my clothes and when I was left in only panties and a bra, I had my own request.

"If I allow you to bath me, you need to be in only boxers, preferable silk ones; I know you own a pair." I wagged my eyebrows in emphasis.

"Alright." He smiled and walked into his bedroom.

I felt awkward standing in the middle of his bathroom in my underwear. He came back out of his room in a pair of black silk boxers. I think I began to drool. I stared at him with lust filled eyes and I could feel my apex burning with desire for him.

"You approve I see." He chuckled.

That brought me out of my sex filled fantasy and I nodded enthusiastically. He smirked and held his hand out to me once more. He drew his finger down my neck to my stomach to the middle of my thighs. He never took his eyes from my face.

I took in a stuttering breath, feeling the heat the simple caress of his finger was creating all over me. Once he reached my hips he tugged at my panties and pulled them down my legs. His eyes filled with smoldering blackness and I gasped, he smiled.

He was on his knees in front of me. He rubbed his hands gently up my calves, to my knee caps, where he placed a lingering kiss behind each of them. He dragged his tongue along my upper thighs, so close to my soaking wet sex, but yet so far. I groaned in frustration. He was teasing me.

"Mm, do you know how good your skin tastes?" He asks as he teased my thighs with his tongue.

"Do you know how good that feels?" I moaned pulling at his tousled hair.

"I think I have an idea." I could feel his lips twisting in a smile against my skin.

He pulled himself from the floor, dragging his finger to contact my clit. Just gazing it ever so lightly.

"You are such a fucking tease." I whined.

He continued smirking and then moved his skillful hands to my back, unclasping my bra.

"Get in." He ordered me.

I did as I was told and the water felt hot and wonderful, just like he probably would feel. I sighed into the steam and Edward pulled out a poof and poured a creamy looking body wash onto it. He lathered it up in his hands and told me to sit forward so he could wash my back.

I enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips stroking my back, then my arms, then my legs. It was a very sensual bathing. He rinsed me off with a pitcher he had sitting on the counter and poured the water over me.

"Okay, I think you are ready now." He stood grabbing a fluffy towel from the towel rack.

I stood up and he wrapped it around my torso, patting my wet skin gently. Once he felt I was dry enough, he discarded the towel and opened the black silk robe that I noticed earlier. After carefully tying it he pulled me to his bedroom.

I thought he would bring me to the bed, but instead he took me down the stairs into the kitchen. He had something that looked to be Chicken Alfredo sitting on the counter.

"Did you make this?" I asked sliding onto one of the stools.

"Yes I thought you might be hungry and I need you full and relaxed for what I have planned." He gave me a gracious smile.

"What exactly do you have planned?" I picked up the fork and twirled it into my pasta.

"I want to introduce you to my playroom." The devious smirk appeared and my insides clenched.

**Well, tell me your thoughts, opinions, ideas?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Amazing always guys, thank you for the love! I want to thank my beta Audrey, she is incredible and I just can't say enough, she rocks! I hope you all love this chapter...I'm not sure when I will have another update due to the craziness we call Christmas, but I will try... My best friend was in a terrible accident, so I don't know when I will have a lot of time to write, so please keep him in your prayers!**

**CHAPTER 25**

"Playroom?" The fork dropped onto my plate with a loud clatter.

"Is there a problem with that Isabella?" Edward looked at me amused.

"No, I mean I just didn't expect it so soon." I scrambled.

The last time I was in there, I got spanked, not a memory I wanted to revisit.

"I promised you the playroom the week you punished me, nothing's changed since then. I still want you bound and gagged. You would look rather sexy hanging from my ceiling, like art." He smirked deviously.

"Sex art?" I whimpered out.

"Hmm, exactly." His eyes completely darkened, no trace of green, I knew what that look meant. I swallowed hard.

I was kind of speechless for a change. This only inflamed him more. He sauntered over to stand between my legs that he forced apart with his warm hands. He looked at me with sex eyes and every cell in my body exploded.

"Don't you like the idea of me pleasuring you?" He murmured into my neck as his tongue licked my ear lobe.

"Very much." I whispered.

"That's a good slave." He purred as he ran his nose over my pulse point.

I shuttered from the contact and gripped tightly to the stool I was sitting on. He was making me come undone but was barely touching me. He was amazing.

Suddenly my stool shifted and he dragged it forward. He pulled roughly at my hips, gliding me off the stool. He winked and the next thing I knew, I was hanging over his shoulder and he swatted my ass. I giggled. He briskly walked up the stairs to the playroom, pulling a key out of his pocket, _wait when did he put a robe on?_

He unlocked the door and swung it open, placing me on my feet carefully. He flicked on the light switch and my eyes narrowed at the whipping bench. It wasn't that long ago I was on it, yet it seemed ages ago. Hopefully I wouldn't have to go through that again.

He noticed my line of vision and he stepped in front of me, grabbing my face in his hands. He looked at the bench, and said

"That's for punishment, what I have planned is for pleasure, intense pleasure, please don't be afraid." His voice was reassuring.

I nodded my head and he smiled pulling me toward the bed. With a fluid motion, he pulled my robe open, exposing my naked body. For the first time Recognized that I didn't need to be ashamed or embarrassed, he loves me I don't need to worry, I kept chanting in my head.

"You're perfect." He whispered eying me from head to toe

I blushed and gave a shy smile, which just encouraged him more.

"I love the color of your blush!" He hummed pushing me up on the mattress of the bed.

He looked so loving and adoring at me and in that moment I knew without a doubt, this man worshiped me and I would give him anything.

"I want to tie you to the bed." He rubbed my arms and legs.

"Okay." I breathed out and he gave me a wicked smile.

He kissed me possessively and pulled my arms up in different directions. The kiss was hot and his tongue was swirling around in my mouth, then I felt it. He clamped my left wrist into a leather clamp, and then he did the same to my right wrist. His tongue was gone from my mouth suddenly trailing down my stomach.

He tied up both my ankles as he did with my wrists. He gave me a panty dropping smile and my breath caught in my throat. This would be a side of Edward I had yet to see. I may have fucked him many times, but this would be the first time we actually would be playing his way.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked kneeling over my body.

I pulled on the restraints a bit. They didn't feel uncomfortable, so I nodded a yes to him. He nodded in response back. He slid his hands up my legs and kissed the apex of my thighs. I groaned , and he laughed. He got off the bed and opened a drawer in the dresser next to the bed. He removed something resembling a scarf. He came back to me, hovering.

"I'm going to blind fold you now." His eyes dark and smirk wide.

He slid the silky scarf over my eyes and tied it securely behind my head. I felt him shift off the bed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He teased.

"Cute Edward, real cute." I muttered.

"Only thing cute here is you." His voice was husky and seductive.

I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see it anyway. I heard him opening and closing drawers. The anticipation was palpable. The bed shifted again, letting me know he was back on.

His warm hands were back on my legs caressing them gently. They rose higher up my thighs and he traced his finger over my scorching hot center.

"Mm so wet Isabella, you have no idea how wonderful that makes me feel." His voice was gruff and enticing.

"I think I have an idea."A deep throaty moan came from my chest.

"Perhaps you do." He removed his fingers and I instantly missed the arousing contact. I didn't have long to wait for something else when I heard something buzzing in the background.

"What is that?" My tone was a mixture of expectation, curiosity and alarm.

"This..." He touched my eager opening with something smooth, firmand vibrating. "…is lesson number one." He moved the vibrating toy gently up and down my folds, letting me adjust to the feeling.

"Do you know why I chose to tie you up first?" He asked rubbing the toy mercilessly against my clit.

"No." I whispered, breathless.

"Having you restrained will teach you how to stay still, keep you where I want. I need you to stay where I put you for your own safety, please try to remember that.

I plan to tease your body, see what it can handle, but don't worry, my love, I will be gentle, and I won't push harder than you can take, you'll love it!" His voice oozing with sexual command.

My heart beat sped up in anticipation then. I felt him run his finger tips over my erect nipples, kneading and pulling them. Then he pushed the vibrator harder on my clit the sensation sending erotic tingles through my body. Then he was fondling my nipples till it was almost painful but so arousing and the rubbing of the vibrator was creating an explosive feeling, I could do nothing but moan and groan from the exquisite torment.

He was relentless with his torture it felt like. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and before I had a chance to adjust his thrust the vibrator into my pussy and I screamed. He pumped it in and out of me while never missing a movement with his tongue and mouth sucking and biting at my nipples relentlessly, taking turns, never lingering longer on one than the other. The pleasure was building to an unimaginable peak.

"Edward you're going to make me cum!" I screamed.

He didn't say a word or lessen the erotic torture, he just continued thrusting and sucking. I was about to combust when he was gone! Instantly like he knew the exact moment I would have exploded. I felt the burning euphoric feeling disappear instantly.

"Oh god!" I cried out from the loss.

He shifted off the bed again and opened more drawers in the background. He returned, hovering over me. His tongue began to lick down my neck over my shoulders down my arms. The feeling was divine, his warm mouth sending tingles all over my body. Suddenly my body felt heated from the trail his tongue had left, he was setting me on fire, literally.

"That feels so warm." I moaned.

"It's a heating liquid. It stimulates your skin." He muttered while kissing my thighs once more.

"I wanted you to experience how you make my body tingle every time I see you. You do that to me naturally." He growled.

Then I felt his mouth on my sex and I almost jumped off the bed, except I couldn't. I was tied down, I couldn't move if I tried. He lavished his sweet lips over my clit, sucking and tugging with his teeth over and over. The feeling was exquisite.

"Oh god Edward!" I arched my back the best I could, trying to reach for something I didn't quite understand.

"Yes!" He roared.

I felt his fingers pulse inside me at a rapid pace. He thrust them in deep and hard and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Do you want to come Isabella?" His voice so deep.

"Yes, please!" I yelled.

"Do you want to come from my fingers?" He continued to push them in further.

"Or my tongue?" He sucked on my clit even more urgently.

"Everything, every way!" I screamed out in pleasure.

"Hmm." I felt his fingers relentlessly work their magic and his tongue twirling over my throbbing clit.

"Edward!"

He sucked once, twice more, and I was gone! My body exploded with such a spectacular orgasm, I couldn't describe it with words. My body shook so violently, that I wasn't sure it would stop. I barely felt him remove the clamps from my legs and wrist and then he pulled off the blind fold, I was still lost in sensations.

When I was finally able to see him, I was speechless. He looked doped up on lust that his eyes were blazing green. He pressed his mouth forcefully to mine and I felt him enter my body roughly, but the feeling was oh so welcome! He thrust into me hard with his hips and pulled me close to his body.

"Do you know how sexy you looked tied up? How bad I wanted to fuck you?" His voice husky.

"Yes." I whispered, thrusting my own hips up to meet his strokes.

He closed his eyes and rose, pulling me up with him. I was now on his lap and he was tugging at my hips. He was moving in and out at rapidlyfast pace,, helping me make my hips match his rhythm. It was deadly and I could feel another orgasm building.

"How do you do this to me?"I asked, as I leaned back to support myself with the palms of my hands on his thighs.

"Do what? Say it!" He commanded.

"Make me cum; make me feel like I'm on fire!" I whimpered.

"Because I own you!" He blazing green eyes possessing me and that's all it took for my second orgasm in less than ten minutes to over take me.

He thrust his massive member into me once more and stilled inside of me with his own release.

"Fuck Bella, I love you so much!" He groaned burying his face into my shoulder. We both had to collapse on the bed.

The sound of a drawer opening stirs me back to life and I propped myself up on one elbow. I saw Edward in a pair of pajama bottoms putting things away in a drawer. I pull the sheet up over my body and examined his naked back. He is glorious to behold,without a doubt.

"You're a wake, how did you sleep?" I find his green eyes boring into me.

I was so caught up in my daydream, I hadn't even noticed him approach.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked inquisitively.

"About 3 hours." He shrugged.

"Seriously?" I was dumbfounded.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep." He smiled caressing my cheek.

His eyes looked at me adoringly again. Would I ever get used to that? I doubt it.

He laughed and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing." He smiled back.

"Let's go back to my room." He held out his hand for me to take.

I dropped the sheet and realized, he must have dressed me as I was no longer naked. I now had one of his tee shirts on.

"Did you put this on me?" I asked.

"You were shivering when I got out of the bed, I didn't want you to be cold." He shrugged again.

"Thank you." I said thoughtfully.

He gave me that crooked smile and I couldn't resist, I had to have him. I pulled him closer and grabbed his face and his hair, tugging it to my face. I kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around me, seemingly just as eager.

He pulled back to look at me with surprise.

"Aren't you sore?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Not even close." I went back to impatiently kissing him.

"Bella." He pulled away looking at me with concern.

"I want you Edward, please." I pleaded.

He groaned and kissed me, pushing me back onto the bed. His hands already at my pussy with fast determined pace so I reached down to grab and stroke his growing erection through his pants. . He groaned and moaned with pleasure.

For whatever reason my thoughts drifted back to the first time he had kissed me in the park. He had been so cocky and conceited. How did we manage to get here from that first interaction? It seemed so long ago, but in reality it was only a few months.

His eyes looked at me with intense lust and thinking back to the park; even then I wanted to know what it would be like to have him hover above me like this. So completely consumed by me, wanting me, it didn't seem real.

"How bad did you want me that day in the park?" I croaked.

"Where did that come from?" A small smile on his lips.

"Just answer the question." I gripped his erection harder.

"Fuck! Not nearly as bad as I want you right now!" He moaned.

His tongue invaded my mouth and it was over for me.

At some point I became aware of my surroundings again, my body was spent and I could barely move. I would like to say 11 orgasms tonight, but as it was already 7 am it doesn't really count as tonight. Geez that man has some stamina. I suddenly realized he must have moved me to his bedroom, because that is where I found myself laying in his big comfy bed.

I stretched out my arms to find his side empty and I frowned. I've gotten so used to waking up and having him beside me, I wasn't sure how I would handle sleeping at home. I got out of bed and picked up my robe that was sitting on the chair.

I made my way down to the kitchen to find Mrs. Barker the housekeeper cooking breakfast. She was pleasantly whistling while she worked. I sat on a stool by the island in the kitchen, grabbing the pot of coffee and a cup.

"Good morning Bella, how are you today?" The sweet woman smiled brightly at me.

"I'm good Mrs. B, how are you?" I smiled pouring the coffee in the cup.

"I'm fine dear, I hope you like waffles." She grinned placing a plate in front of me.

"They look great, thanks." I said sincerely picking up a fork she had placed for me.

I took a bite and immediately fell in love. She was such a good cook, but so was the man she worked for. Speaking of Edward, where was he?

"Where's Edward?" I asked between bites.

"In his office I think." She spoke from the stove.

"Did he eat yet?" I quipped.

"Yes."

I finished up my breakfast and made my way to Edward's office. I knocked lightly and I heard him tell someone to hold on a minute.

"Come in." He yelled.

I pushed open the door and he gave me a huge silly grin, motioning for me to sit in the chair facing away from him.

"Just handle it and I will call you later." He replied to the caller and hung up.

He sauntered over to me, leaning against his desk. He had on a pair of tan khaki pants with a casual long sleeved white shirt. Wow, he could model for Calvin Klein.

"How did you sleep?" He smiled.

"Wonderfully!" I nodded.

"Well I thought maybe today you might want to go shopping or something." He suggested.

"I should pick up the want ads, don't you think?" I gave a nod and a smile.

"No, not really." He said matter of factly.

"I need a job Edward." I argued.

"No, you want a job, you don't need one. I already told you, I would love to take care of you." He challenged.

Edward I don't want..." But I cut myself off.

I promised to try, to not be so difficult. I sighed in defeat. He knew he had won the argument today.

"Emmett and Rose are having dinner with the family tonight at my parent's house;, they would like us to join them." His eyes gleamed at me.

"Okay." This would be the first formal dinner I would be having with his whole family.

"Good my parents are excited to have you in their home." His smile was like that of a child's.

He moved to sit behind his desk again, placing a call, to his mother I assumed, letting her know we would be attending dinner that evening. I sat still in the chair looking around his office and noticed he had a lot of books, I loved books. I got up and moved around as quietly as possible as he spoke on his phone, tracing my fingers over the titles of the books.

He always moved quietly so I failed to notice that he was suddenly standing close behind me.

"You're welcome to borrow any book you like." He whispered, his breath hot on my ear, making me shiver slightly.

I gulped and thanked him. He snaked his arms around my waist and swiftly turned me to face him. He gentle pushed me back a few steps, then I felt his hand at my waist as he untied my robe, pushing it down my shoulders away from my body. Luckily it was warm in his office, either due to the heat or him; I wasn't really sure and I didn't care.

His eyes raked over my body hungrily. There was a look of deep wanting in his eyes as he drew his finger over the curves of my hips up to the sides of my breasts, barely touching my nipples, along my neck.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

I shivered again.

"And so responsive." His eyes were now dark with desire.

With lighting reflexes he unbuttoned his shirt and his pants magically disappeared. I sucked in a breath seeing his naked body in front of me, I doubt I would ever get used to the magnificent sight of him. He pulled me roughly into his arms and with one quick sweep of his hand, his desk was completely empty and my body replaced the picture frames.

He turned me so that I was on my knees facing away from him. He pulled my body to the edge of his desk and pushed my back so that my breasts where touching his desk top. He slid my legs apart and teased my entrance with the head of his very impressive erection.

"Already for me." His sex voice muttered.

"Always." I whimpered.

"MINE!" He roared thrusting his hips impaling me.

He went very deep, deeper than I ever felt him before; it was amazing at this angle. He pushed so hard into me that I knew I would end up with wood burn, if that's possible, on my knees and I didn't even care. I pushed my ass back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He said something that resembled my name and we both jolted into orgasm.

He stumbled a little, and slowly pulled out of me. I flattened my body on the desk and sighed heavily for a moment, and then I turned over to see him looking at me contently.

"You're amazing." He smirked trying to help me to my feet.

"Orgasms with you are amazing. I put very little effort into it." I giggled getting to my feet.

"No Bella, you make the orgasm amazing, you and only you. Nobody else has ever made me feel the way you do." I could hear more than a sexual innuendo there.

"I guess that's what love will do to you." I smiled kissing him quickly and resting my head on his chest

"I love love." He chuckled into my hair.

"I love, loving you." I looked up at the man I adored.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead and picked up my robe handing it to me.

"We should get dressed." He gestured toward the door with his hands.

He picked up his boxers and threw them on opening his office door.

We spent the latter part of the afternoon walking around Seattle. Edward went in a few stores, buying some men stuff and I got a new purse out of the deal. I had admired it so, of course, he bought it. I would need to talk to Alice and Rose about dating a billionaire, it wasn't easy. They needed to give me some helpful hints.

It was time to head over to the parental units home for dinner. I was nervous, but I was not sure why. I had met both of his parents before and they both seemed very nice. I guess I didn't want them to think I was dating their son for the wrong reasons. That I was some kind of a gold digger.

We pulled up n Edward's flashy Lamborghini and he regarded me before we got out of the car.

"Don't be nervous about meeting my forks formally, they already really like you." He smiled giving my hand a good squeeze.

"How did you…" I looked at him with disbelief, how did he know that's what I was thinking?

"I have learned to read you quite well." He winked and opened his door to get out.

He came to my side and slid open the door, helping me out.

We walked hand in hand up to the huge mansion, which I only now noticed.

"This house is massive." I said more to myself than him.

"It is pretty great." Edward smiled opening the front door.

"Did you buy this for them?" I don't know why I asked, it was none of my business.

"No. My parents are more than capable of paying for their own homes." He chuckled leading me into a lovely beige living room.

Rose sat beside Alice with random photo albums spread across the coffee tables. I assumed she was trying to show her embarrassing pictures of Emmett.

"Bella!" Alice said cheerfully, getting up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey." I hugged her back.

"I've missed you! I'm so glad you're here!" She pulled me over to the couch where her and Rose were sitting.

I looked at Edward and he had an amused expression.

"I'm going to locate my father, will you be okay?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

"She'll be fine." Alice waved him off.

I nodded and he smiled walking out of the room.

"How was Dartmouth?" Rose asked with a knowing look.

"It was informative." I bit down my lower lip.

"I bet Edward informed you over and over again." Rose teased.

"Just like Emmett did to you in Arizona?" I teased back.

"Ladies, I love you both, but please, you are talking about my brothers! Please don't make my ears bleed." She groaned.

"Aw Alice, do you and Jasper need some informing too?" Rose cooed rubbing Alice's back.

"I will have you know that Jasper informs me quite well."Alice defended her man.

We all burst out laughing. I had missed the friendly banter with my girls. I'd been so caught up in the post Edward break up that I failed to enjoy actually having these two to cheer me up, even if Alice did avoid me after she found out. But I guess she was just trying to make it less awkward for me.

We sat in the living room for about 20 minutes before Esme came in and announced dinner. We all stood to walk out, but Esme touched my arm to delay me. This was it, the interrogation.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" She smiled sweetly gesturing at the couch.

"Of course." I said feeling the nerves tensing in my stomach.

We both sat and she stared at me for a few minutes before reaching out and taking my hand in hers. She gave it a reassuring squeeze like Edward had in the car.

"I just want to take a moment and speak to you. I also want to thank you." She beamed.

_Thank me?_ I couldn't even understand why she would want to thank me. For coming to dinner maybe?

"I don't understand?" I asked confused.

"For Edward, I've never seen him so happy before. He's always been so uptight and business like. He seems lighter somehow and it's been since he met you. I knew the day I met you at his office that there was something special about you, I could sense it." She squeezed my hand a little bit more.

I let her words sink in. Yes, at his office when I'd met her, I had been about five seconds away from fucking her son. I bet that information wouldn't be very welcoming. So instead I did what I do best, _I blushed._

"He is pretty incredible; you have done a great job with him." I smiled shyly at her.

"He was the easiest one, believe me." She laughed.

"I love him and he makes me so happy. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to get his money or anything." I blurted out, my damn filter sucked.

Esme looked at me with a humored expression and pinched my cheek.

"I have no doubt that your intentions are pure with regard to my son. He is not easily persuaded. He must think very highly of you to invite you into our home. I've never met any of his girlfriends." She smiled smoothing out her dress as she stood. Interrogation over, I guess.

"Come on, it's time to eat." She held her hand out for me to take and she linked our arms together.

We walked into the dining room and she handed me off to her beautiful son, my Edward. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeks, pulling his face into her hands.

"I'm happy you finally found her." She looked to be on the verge of tears

"She is amazing." He gave me an adoring look that made my heart ache in my chest. He really truly loved me.

The table was full of food and I looked around at the seating arrangement as Edward pulled out my chair. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right. Next to her was Alice, then Jasper, and Emmett. Across from him sat Rose who was sitting next to me, then Edward on my right. I thought to myself, 'four perfect couples'.

The chicken was wonderful. I could see where Edward got his culinary skills. The room was filled with simple conversation. When Maggie, the Cullen's housekeeper came to clear the dinner dishes and serve the dessert something in the air seemed to shift. Rose and Emmett kept looking back and forth at each other, like they were having a silent conversation. I dug my fork into the chocolate pudding in front of me, bringing the cold spoon to my lips. A small moan escaped.

Edward leaned in to whisper into my ear. "I'm so jealous of that spoon right now." I turned to gawk at him and he gave me his signature sexy crooked smile.

I felt my cheeks flame and Rose cleared her throat. At first I thought it was because she overheard what Edward said, but she again, looked thoughtfully at Emmett. He nodded his head and they both took each other's hands.

"As you all know we are engaged and we have set a date." Emmett looked proudly at Rose.

"But we have another announcement as well." Rose shifted he eyes to me quickly then back to the rest of the table.

"We're moving into together." They said in unison.

I dropped the spoon and it hit the table with a clatter. What did that mean exactly?

"That is wonderful news, congratulations to the both of you." Esme stood to embrace Rose and Emmett.

"That indeed is wonderful news." Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder, looking like a proud father.

Then the realization of her words sunk in my head. "Where will you be living?" I squeaked out.

"Emmett's penthouse." Rose bit her lip for a moment.

"Uh huh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I just looked down at my lap feeling suddenly disoriented. If Rose was moving out that meant that not only was I unemployed, but now I would be living alone which meant, I couldn't afford it. My head began to sway and I was light headed.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said in a hurried rush.

Realizing once I made it to the hall, alarmed I had no idea where the bathroom was, but Edward was quick to my rescue.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward held my head in his hands looking concerned.

"Just light headed, I would like to splash some cool water on my face." I couldn't even meet his gaze.

"Alright, it's this way." he guided me to a small bathroom under the stairs.

I thanked him and closed the door. I splashed the water on my face and looked at my reflection. I was so fucked. I needed a job pronto. Why didn't she warn me? I wonder how long I had until I needed to move out, but where would I go? I highly doubt Edward would allow me to stay with him, it was too soon.

A small knock shook me from my musing.

"I'll be right out." My voice was trying to sound confident, but I surely didn't feel that way.

"It's Rose, can I talk to you?" She echoed from the other side.

I took a deep breath and opened up the door, going out into the hallway. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner."

It was so Rose to know when something was bothering me and to get to the point quickly.

"Yeah, a little heads up would've been nice. How long do I have till I have to get out?" I said trying not to sound petulant.

"The lease is up in a month, I was going to start moving over the weekend. I thought..." She trailed off trying to carefully plot out her next words.

"You thought what?" I spat.

"I thought you would be happy for me." She looked down.

Rose never seemed insecure or unsure, it wasn't in her nature, but right now she seemed like a child being scolded; but my living arrangements weren't her problem, they were mine.

"Rose." She lifted her eyes to mine.

"I am happy, so very happy for you. It's just a surprise. Well not really a surprise, you two are planning on getting married, I just thought you would have given me more notice is all." I shrugged.

"You could stay with me." I heard Edward's voice from behind me, which forced me to twirl around and face him.

"No, no I couldn't." I blurted out.

"Why not?" He countered.

"Because…?"

"Because why? I'm not your boss anymore, you're my girlfriend and you need somewhere to stay, what better place? You would be with me most of the time anyway… right?" His smile was innocent.

"I think that's a nice offer." Rose agreed.

I turned to gape at her, not really understanding how the two of them suddenly became best friends.

"Listen, it will only be until you can get back on your feet, okay?" He put his hands out in surrender trying to placate me.

"Fine." I threw my hands up in the air.

He smirked, that dark smoldering smirk and I realized I just made a deal with the devil himself...

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for the love and support of this story, it just makes me so happy each and every-time. I'm not sure if anyone actually reads my author note, so I would like to point out this is fictional lol, enough said! Thank you to my wonderful and talented Beta Audrey who puts up with me lol and my long edits lol, she is a great person! I try to answer everyone's reviews, if I don't please do be offended, I got kids they need attention sometimes too lol...Merry Christmas, this gift is for you all!**

**CHAPTER 26**

If there is one thing I have learned it's to never argue with a Cullen, it's such a losing battle. I liked the purple gown, but oh no Alice said it was too much. Green would look so much better. We debated this for almost a week; eventually I just gave in, because she was relentless! And Edward? He just stood there looking amused when I would complain about his sister. Nice boyfriend so supportive!

Moving day was here, was I excited? Um more like scared to death. I didn't realize the dynamics of what was about to happen. I was about to live with Edward and how did I feel about that? I had lived with Jake for 4 years and look how that turned out. _But this isn't permanent Bella, he said just until you get back on your feet._ Somehow I had a feeling he wouldn't let me leave once I got there, just saying.

"Do you want the soap dish?" Rose yelled from the bathroom.

"I think Edward has a bunch of those." I rolled my eyes at her question.

"Are you sure? Billionaires need soap dishes too." Rose chimed.

I didn't even dignify that with a reply. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were moving all the big things while Rose, Alice and I packed all the small stuff.

"You know we could have just called a moving company." Emmett grumbled taking a sip of his water that had been sitting on a box.

"I don't like strange people touching my stuff." Rose smacked his arm.

"Well you seem to have no problem letting Jasper and Edward and their pretty strange." Emmett teased.

She glared at him and walked into the kitchen. I stared around the small apartment and with almost everything gone it looked so empty, so unwelcoming. However mover Edward was pretty fucking hot, I had to admit. He had on some ratty jeans and a long sleeve black tee with converse sneakers, fuck me hot! Plus his hair was a copper mess, just the way I liked it.

He was leaning over the counter in the kitchen sipping a bottle of water. I watched as the water poured into his perfect mouth. Jeez, I was getting off by him drinking from a bottle, what next, the way he brushes his teeth? That was pretty erotic too. Lord Bella get it together.

I heard chuckling from somewhere and realized it was coming from Edward. He was looking amused at me and I guess my expression said it all, I had a dirty mind.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in your head." He smirked coming to stand in front of me.

"I doubt that." I laughed lightly.

Hm." He said coming to pull me into an embrace.

"You're so sexy all rough and dirty." I snuggled into him.

"Am I now? What would you have me do now?" He looked down at me.

"Hmmm, I think naked under the shower would be perfect." I reached up and kissed his neck.

"I think I kind of like that idea." He muttered.

"Me too." I looked up and smiled at him.

He rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand and stroked my face.

"Can we just finish this, I'm starving." Grumbled Emmett.

"Man he's grouchy today, did Rose not give him any last night." Jasper groaned.

"Hey I can hear you!" Emmett yelled.

"Well then can you please stop the fucking whining you bitch!" Jasper said exasperated.

"I'm not a bitch, you pussy." Emmett commented back.

"The both of you shut up and finish moving." Rose ordered, and everyone went quiet.

Finally the truck was packed and our pizza finished. Everything was gone from the apartment, we were ready to go.

"Can you guys give Bella and me a minute? We'll meet you downstairs?" Rose asked our friends.

Everyone nodded and left us alone in the middle of the now empty living room. Rose turned her blue eyes at me sighing, grabbing my hands in hers.

"Who would have thought four months ago that we would be moving out of here and in with our men? I have to thank you for bringing Emmett back into my life; I truly don't know how I lived without him all this time." Rose smiled squeezing my hands.

"I still haven't forgiven you for this, so don't think you're off the hook." I gave her a stern look.

She hung her head in shame. "I know." She looked down at the floor.

"I still don't get how something this big would slip your mind Rose. I mean seriously, we have been friends since we were 8 years old! We used to tell each other everything and now I feel like you're leaving me out of everything." I tried not to cry, although I was feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

I had tried to keep that in check all week. I didn't want to rain on her parade, but the truth was, she went about this wrong and I was hurt. Hurt by my best friend who didn't think enough to tell me something so significant.

"Bella I'm so sorry, you're right, I have been a lousy friend lately. I have been so caught up in my own life and feelings, I didn't think about yours; I feel terrible." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why don't we just focus on the future for now? Thank you for the apology, but I'm not really ready to hear it… yet." I dropped her hand and walked out of the apartment, I couldn't talk myself into looking back at Rose.

Edward was at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the railing. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck; I began to sob uncontrollably. He didn't hesitate when he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing my forehead to try and soothe me.

"Come on, let's go home." He whispered into my hair.

"Okay." I snorted and sighed into his chest.

He kept his secure hold of me, leading me to the car. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. We drove down the dark streets of Seattle, not saying a word while he held my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder. This felt right, wonderful I thought cheering myself up. We pulled into the garage of "our" penthouse.

Making it up to our floor and to the living room, I plop down on the couch. I was exhausted from the long day of moving and emotional turmoil. Edward followed, picking up my head and placing it in his lap.

"You okay?" He looks at me sweetly.

"I'm still pissed at Rose, but it takes a lot of energy to be mad at someone." I sighed.

He caressed my face lovingly with a huge smile on his face.

"You like this don't you?" I gave him a tiny smirk.

"Like what?" He continued to smile.

"Having me here like this." My grin grew and so did his.

I had to admit, I liked it too, but this was only night one, we had a lot more adjusting to do.

"Yes I do. It's been my quest since New Hampshire." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Who are you trying to kid? It's been your evil plan since Halloween." I laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But now that you are here, it will be very hard for me to let you go." He smoothed out my hair from my face and leaned down to kiss me.

I let out a yawn and he began to chuckle, I could feel it vibrate over my whole body.

"Ready for bed, hm?" He mused.

"Yes, I think so." I sat up stretching and we walked up the stairs to "our bedroom".

Once my head hit the pillow it was lights out for me, even if that meant giving up hot sex with my hot boyfriend, I just couldn't restrain myself from falling asleep. Waking up the next morning however was a completely different experience.

As usual he was out of the bed before me and somewhere in the house. I chanced a look at the alarm clock by his night stand and saw it was 6:30am. It was also Monday morning, which meant sexy boyfriend was going to be sexy CEO today. For some reason him leaving me for the day kind of sucked, but I guess it would give me an opportunity to job hunt.

I pulled on one of his tee shirts and a pair of my jogging pants and made it down the stairs. Mrs. B left a note on the counter saying she'd made breakfast and left it in the oven, I just needed to reheat it, that she'd gone to the market early.

I wasn't that hungry for food, but for something else entirely. I was on the search for the object of my hunger and desire. I found him down the hall in his home gym running on the treadmill all sweaty and incredibly alluring. He had on red basketball shorts and a white tank top with Nike sneakers, he was to die for. He had his IPod in his ears, so he didn't hear me come in.

Thinking spontaneously, I stripped off my clothes, realizing he had yet to notice me enter. I sauntered over to the front of the treadmill and causally leaned on it and waved at him. He took a quick glance at my face and smiled, but then took a double take at the rest of me and immediately turned off the treadmill, skidding to a stop.

"Good morning boyfriend." I purred.

"Good morning indeed." He said in awe hopping off the machine.

He walked over to me smirking rubbing his hands over my shoulders.

"What is this?" He gestured with his hand to my naked form.

"Breakfast." I said innocently.

"Mm, yes what a delicious one indeed." He began to suck on my neck and his hands began to roam.

He pushed me against one of the walls gliding his tongue over both of my nipples in turn, placing open mouth kisses and nips down my stomach, over my folds, and sucking lightly on my clit. I clutched his hair so tightly in my hands from the exquisiteness of his technique; I was close to combustion in moments.

Then all too quickly his mouth was gone, but it was quickly replaced by his fingers, slowly rubbing over my wet center.

"I love you like this." He groaned into my ear as he tugged at the lob with his teeth.

"You don't love me any other way?" I asked breathlessly.

"I love you every way." He kissed me on the lips and grabbed my hips so he could secure me to the wall.

He held me with one hand while the other slid his short down, revealing a very hard very erect Edward. I gulped and he smirked. He bent his knees, still holding my hips and pushed inside of me. I threw back my head and he thrust upwards, creating a wonderful erotic friction.

"I love you." He said looking me deep in the eyes as he moved his hips swiftly in and out.

"Oh God I love when you tell me!" I moaned.

"I will love you forever Isabella, you are mine for always." He whispered in my ear.

"Yours." My voice husky.

"Fuck, you better come soon or I'm gonna be done before you." He leaned his head into my shoulder.

"Say something dirty to me." I said boldly.

"You're pussy feels so good on my dick, fuck!" He yelled.

"Oh god!" That's all it took and I fell off the mountain, cliff, building, bridge!

It was so intense, more intense than usual (if anything was 'usual' for us) and he followed soon after. He gently eased us to the floor and laid his head against mine.

"I love morning sex, fuck I love sex with you anytime!" He laughed.

"Hm, me too." I ran my finger gently down his cheek.

We sat there for a while until he said he needed to shower to get ready for work. Yeah like he would shower without me? Not likely. Yes another two rounds in the shower, and then he left for work. I would be on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

Looking through the want ads I came across nothing. I felt today would be another bust. It was surprisingly warm today for December, around 60, so I decided on a nice walk down town, I could even stop by Edward's office and maybe persuade him to have lunch with his wonderful girlfriend.

Walking down Lawson Blvd, I noticed a tiny book store. I decided to go in and see what I could find. The bell dinged when I opened the door and a sweet elderly woman with a name tag that read Bertha was sitting behind the counter.

I smiled warmly at her and began to look through their historic section. After grabbing up a few books I noticed a 'now hiring' sign on the counter, I inquired and Bertha gave me an application, we chatted for a bit and she hired me on the spot. Even if I wouldn't make a lot of money here, at least it was something for the time being.

Fortunately the store was not that far from Cullen Inc and it was around 11:30am when I made my way over. I was greeted by Walter, the front door man. He knew me well and allowed me to enter the 50th floor to where my prince awaited, actually he had no idea I was here.

As the elevator door opened I was greeted, for lack of a better word, by Jessica. How I have avoided her until now I will never know.

"Bella what a surprise." And she really did sound surprised.

"Why so shock to see me Jess?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I thought Edward broke up with you." She shrugged.

"No actually we just moved into together, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to see my boyfriend." I gave her a fake smile and brushed past her down the hall.

Leah was sitting behind her desk typing on her computer. She looked up when she saw me approaching.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you!" She beamed.

"Hey, Leah, good to see you too. Is um, Edward here?" I nudged my head in the direction of his door.

"He's on a conference call from Japan." She smiled.

"Well that's okay; I will just go in then." I nodded and walked over to his door, but she almost bums rushed me out of the way.

"Leah, what is your problem?" I protested.

"He asked me not to disturb him and you would be um, a distraction." She stuttered.

"Excuse me?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Bella listen, I think you are a nice girl, but Edward's been a family friend a long time and I think it's best you just leave this alone. You guys have been broken up for almost three weeks now, I don't think now is the appropriate time or place to "speak"." She quoted with her fingers.

I rolled my eyes at her. Geez why did everyone here think we were still broken up? What had he been like when we were separated?

"Leah, we aren't broken up, why does everyone keep saying that? We are living together; I just thought I would come have lunch with him." I huffed.

"Oh, I didn't know." She stepped back looking confused.

"Well, now you do, so move please!"

She apologized and walked back to her desk and I opened Edward's door to find him with his feet propped up on one corner of his desk and was wearing a hands free head set. He looked so sexy behind that desk with a white dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and navy pants and my favorite shiny shoes. His hair was all over and a little flat from the thing on his head.

He eyed me carefully as I plopped on the leather sofa. His Japanese was fluent and sounded very appealing. I wonder what words he could scream out in passion in that language or many of the other languages he spoke. A small smirk grew on his lips and he looked away from me.

About 5 minutes later he ended the call. "Sayonara". His voice the usual velvety goodness.

He looked over at me, taking the head set off. His smile was glorious and determined. He leaned his palms on the sides of my body, face to face; I could feel his hot breath.

"What do I owe this wonderful, but unexpected honor?" He smirked.

"I missed my boyfriend." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hm, I like it when you miss me." He smiled against my lips.

"I got a job today." I looked at him.

"Oh really? Where?" He pulled away, sitting next to me on the couch.

"The Raven book store on 34th street." I bit my lip.

"Mm." Was all he said shaking his head.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Nothing." He said resigned.

"Edward?"

"A book store Bella, really? With your education?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I think I could be happy there for now. I love reading, the owner is a wonderful little old lady and it's just a perfect fit, don't you think?" I asked shyly.

"I could give you back your job, you know." He raised his eye brow at me.

"That's not what I want."

"Then enlighten me please and tell me what do you want?" He watched me carefully.

"I want you, but I also want my independence and if I want to work in a book store that's my decision not yours!" I pouted.

"Come here." He opened his arms for me.

I stood up and sat in his inviting lap. He leaned our foreheads together and rubbed my back with his hands.

"I want you too and if you are happy working in a bookstore, so am I." He kissed my nose, then he traced his tongue over my lips. With a devious grin he pulled back.

"Have you eaten?" He looked serious.

"No, I was hoping we could have lunch." I smiled.

"Do you want to eat here or go out?" He brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"Out would be a good choice today." I laughed.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Apparently people are under the impression we are not together." I giggled.

"Oh, it's really none of their business, but I guess I see your point." He smiled and kissed my forehead, releasing me from his arms.

We made our way to this adorable restaurant called 94 Stewart's and we were seated quickly. I assumed Edward came here often. However it didn't stop the hovering of every female employee there.

"Can you just be unattractive for like a minute?" I grumbled picking up my menu.

He began to chuckle giving me a look of amusement.

"I can't help it that people are so superficial Isabella." He mocked.

"Well for the record, I don't like it."I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do that again and see what happens when we get home." He quirked his eye brow.

I hid my face behind the menu.

"What's good here?" I asked looking at the menu.

"The chicken chili is good. Emmett gets it's a lot, so are their hot wings." Edward said with emphasis.

"Welcome to 94 Stewart's, I'm Lauren and I will be your waitress today." Her tone sounded bored.

Edward had his menu up to his face, but once he registered her greeting the menu fell to the table with a light thud. I hadn't bothered to look up at her until I heard his menu hit the table. She was a gorgeous girl with long blond hair and big blue eyes. Her figure was to die for, curvy and well proportioned. The kind of girl I had always pictured with Edward.

"Edward?" A huge surprised smile stretched over her face. Of course they knew each other.

"Lauren." His lips tightening into a fake smile.

"You know each other?" I pointed between the two.

"Very well actually, isn't that right Edward?" Her smile was evil.

"Not that well." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh now he's just being modest." She swatted his shoulder with her hand.

"Let me introduced you to Bella, my girlfriend." He smiled sweetly indicating me.

"Girlfriend? Is that what you are calling them these days?" She smirked holding her hand to her hip.

"Well I suppose when you are in love and living together, girlfriend/boyfriend normally fits." I said snidely.

"Edward Cullen doesn't do girlfriends." She retorted.

"I guess there a first time for everything isn't there?" I gave her a fake smile.

"I'd like a different server." Edward spoke then.

"My pleasure." Her tone was sarcastic.

I turned my attention to him and gave him the look saying he needed to start talking.

"Ex sub." He mumbled picking up his glass of water.

"You dated a waitress? Like how does this selection process work exactly?" I leaned back folding my arms.

"Can we not have this conversation here?" He whispered.

"Well I'm suddenly not hungry, so we could go back to your office and you can explain there." I huffed.

"Fine." He gave me another tight smile.

We left the place and headed back to his office. Once in the privacy of his room, I sat on the couch, I turned waiting for him to explain.

"Let's have it Cullen." I gestured with my hand.

"You are the first inexperienced submissive I have ever had. I get most of them from a service." He shrugged and sat down.

"Seriously? A sub service? There's like a 1-800 number you call and they supply them?" I began to laugh.

"Not quite. Dom and sub relationships are kept in a community. There are parties and conventions, things of that nature where you can meet people who are into what I'm into." He sighed.

"Is that how you met Blondie?" I eyed him.

"Blondie?" He smiled.

"Yes, I suppose that is correct."

"What do you mean you suppose? Either you did or didn't."

"I met her at a party in May. She and I were the main attraction." He wagged his eyebrows with a smirk.

"What do you mean _the main attraction_?" I gulped.

"Exactly how it sounds Bella."He scolded.

"You and her had sex in front of people?"

"Yes." He said it like it was no big deal.

"Would you..." But he cut me off before I even finished.

"Never." I think his tone was a little harder than he intended.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

His mouth gaped at me, like he couldn't believe I would ask such a thing.

"I couldn't stand the thought of someone watching us or seeing you naked." He shuddered.

"I think it would be kind of hot, having someone watching you making me cum." I felt my face flush.

"Do you now?" His interest was piqued, and then he got a devilish look in his eye.

What had I just gotten myself into?

**Thoughts?Concerns?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and thoughts on last chapter. I want to shout out my friend miss Emmett, it was her idea for the bookstore, so I want to give her credit! Thank you to my awesome and wonderful beta Audrey who got the chapter edited for you all by Christmas Eve, she is amazing, words escape me! I hope your holiday was filled with a lot of love and joy! On with the show! I know nothing about Dom/sub relationships; everything is from my wee imagination!**

**CHAPTER 27**

Oh my sweet Bella, sometimes she says things before thinking them through. Most of the time her unpredictability was a turn on, but sometimes it was just downright confusing. I've learned my lesson about keeping things from her though. If she wanted to know the truth, I would give it to her, gloves off unedited.

"You and her had sex in front of people?" Her expression was surprised, with just a hint of curiosity.

"Yes." I stated not really thinking that telling her this was surprise considering we did almost the same thing in my club on Halloween.

But her asking if I would do it with her, well that was out of the question. Didn't she understand how different our relationship was compared to those of my past? I wanted her to feel like I held her differently than my previous women; ours was based on love not a D/s contract. I regard her above all other women I've ever been involved with, she was my first and God willing my only love.

"Why not?" Her interest was piqued.

I was rendered speechless. For me this was definitely an unforeseen turn of events.

"I couldn't stand the thought of someone watching us or seeing you naked." My body was shaking just from the simple thought.

Anyone else being able to see what is for my eyes only, well that wasn't going to happen.

"I think it would be kind of hot, having someone watching you making me cum." She blushed beautifully.

"Do you now?" An idea suddenly popped in my head. She wanted to play with fire, well I wouldn't let it burn her, but I would show her how hot a flame can get.

"What are you thinking?" She arched her eye brows at me.

"Are you really sure you know exactly what you are asking of me?" I touched my fingers to my chin rubbing them across my afternoon stubble.

"I trust you." Those words were priceless to me.

"Ah, but even trust has its limits my beautiful girl." I kissed her forehead.

"I want to please you master." She bowed her head at me.

"I'm not your master when you do not wear my collar Isabella, don't try to toy with me woman." I lifted her chin with my finger.

"I want to try Edward. I promised I would try this for you, please?" She pleaded with her big brown eyes.

How could I deny her anything? It was hard, but this time, I would deny her something, but I would play along with her for now.

"Alright, if that's what you want, I will call my contact person and see what is going on for the weekend. It will give us five days, starting today to prepare you on how you should behave at the play party, it will be difficult." Sudden lust filled me.

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Yes. Have your collar on and be waiting on your knees naked for me by the front door when I get home. I will call you when I am on my way. Go, now!" I commanded.

She nodded her head and kissed my lips quickly before racing out of my office. If I knew that was all it took, I would have mentioned play parties to her sooner. However, I would never allow her to participate in anything that involved other people, whether that is watching or taking part, she belonged only to me. But I would give her a fine dose of her own medicine.

Once Bella was out of my office I picked up my phone and dialed up Randall. He was my link into the private world of Dom/sub anything. I had met him through Peter, thankful no connection to Carmen.

The phone rang about 3 times before he picked up.

"Good afternoon Randall Nomad speaking." His voice deep and professional.

"What's up Randall, it Edward Cullen."

"Ed my man, I wondering what happened to you, it's been a long time. In need of a new sub?" A hint of deviousness in his voice.

"Actually Randall, that part of your services will no longer be required. I have a girlfriend now. I'm calling because I was wondering if you know of any play parties going on this weekend. My girlfriend is curious, but I'm looking for a back table one." I leaned back in my chair holding the receiver to my ear.

"Back table huh? It's been a while since you've asked for one of those. I can make a couple calls and get back to you." Randall said excited.

"Wonderful, text me on my cell phone or email." I hung up.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, paperwork, phone calls and meetings. By the time I was heading down to my car it was already 6:26pm.

Even though my day was in busy with work, my mind lingered on the beautiful woman waiting for me at "our" penthouse. Thinking back to the moment she agreed to move in with me, it still seems so surreal.

_The circumstances were definitely unexpected, but welcome nonetheless; Bella was my whole world now. However, the way Rose told Bella; I felt was inconsiderate considering what Bella was dealing with. However my little chat with Rose, brief as it was outside the bathroom, seemed to shed little light on the subject. Perhaps I'll need to talk to Emmett and find out._

"_That was really fucked up of you, you know that right?" I scolded Rose as she approached me in the hallway._

"_Thanks captain obvious." She said sarcastically._

"_You could have at least had the decency to tell her in private or at least mentioned it to me." I was seething. Why would you spring it on her like that, she is your best friend._

"_Just because I called you to help pick up the pieces of my broken friend; that by the way, you broke! That doesn't give you the right to tell me how to handle our friendship." She said through clenched teeth._

"_I know what I did wasn't very smart, but at least I was honest and didn't spring it on her in company!" I said to her, "we've talked it out, extensively and I think were in an even better place than before the breakup" I continued. "She can live with me." I said ignoring her tone._

"_How do you think she will feel about that?" Rose gave me a look._

"_Can't be much worse than how you decided to proceed with things; some friend." I suggested._

_Don't get me started on you Cullen, where is she?" Rose folded her arms over her chest._

"_The bathroom."_

"_Well?" She gave me grunt that indicated I need to give her a few minutes with Bella._

_I'll give you some privacy." I nodded and walked off._

Now here we are. I won't admit it to Bella, but this was exactly what I wanted to happen. Even before Rose and Emmett decided to live together, I had wanted Bella to move in with me.

I got into my car and dialed up Bella letting her know I would be home in 15 minutes, to be in position. By the time I made it home and up to my floor, I opened the door to find my sexy ass girlfriend kneeling in the foyer with her head bowed and arms behind her back. I was thoroughly impressed with her. She had definitely researched.

It was a huge turn on for me to see her like this. She would make a great submissive after all. I placed my briefcase by the door and hung up my coat. I removed my shoes. I stood in front of Bella's kneeling form and instructed her to stand. She didn't look up but did as she was told with a gracious smile on her face.

"Good evening Isabella are you ready or should we eat first, you may answer me yes or no." I commanded.

"Good evening sir, your slave would like to know what would please you." She was still keeping her eyes down.

"Well that's a good slave; I would like to know when you ate last." I raised her face with a gentle finger under her chin.

"After I left your office, sir." She twitched slightly.

"Bella, that's been hours, you must eat something if I am going to properly train you." I held her face between my hands.

"I don't want to disappoint you. I want to be good at this sir." Her eyes hazed over a little.

"Aw baby, you're not disappointing me." I gave her a warm smile, pulling her into me.

"How about, you go put on a robe and I will make us something to eat, okay?" I looked her in the eyes.

She nodded and walked up the stairs. I had to watch her naked body climb each step, making her perfect ass bounce with each movement, it took all my prior training not to pin her to the damn stairs. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Once dinner was out of the way, I instructed Bella to meet me in the playroom in the same position I found her by the door. After I cleaned up and changed into more comfortable clothes, I found her kneeling in front of the bed.

"Isabella, the next time you are in here, I would like you kneeling by the door, do you understand? You may answer." I was now in Dominant mode.

"Yes sir." She spoke softly.

"Louder Isabella."

"Yes sir." Her voice rose.

"Good girl. Now the first rule in a play party is to know your place. The rules of being a sub are the same really no matter the location. You obey my commands, it's very simple. I would never subject you to anything that would harm or humiliate you. I would never disrespect you or make you feel unappreciated because you are my whole world Bella, never forget that." I continued, but there are some rules you will need to learn so that you won't be uncomfortable in a group setting, don't worry I will explain everything."

She nodded her head.

"Stand up." I ordered.

She rose from the floor and I scanned her curvy figure with my eyes. She was not a thin girl, but very full and supple in all the right places. I dragged my eyes from her face to her breasts to her stomach to her legs. I saw the blush grow on her cheeks, it made me smile.

"Does it turn you on when I look at you?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yes sir." She said somewhat breathless.

"I love to look at you, you're body is so exquisite Isabella." I moved her hair from her shoulder kissing the skin there.

She shivered from the contact and I brushed my lips over her neck. Her eyes closed and she moaned. I licked between the valley of her breasts and her body shook, but I held her still with my hands. I then turned her around so that her back was against my chest.

"Second rule is to know when to speak and when to be quiet and still. Remember the last time you were in here and I bound you to the bed?" I spoke softly into her ear.

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to try something now and it will make you want to speak, but you are to remain silent and motionless, can you do that?" I put my lips close to her ear.

She nodded her head like a good girl.

"Good." I kissed her neck and stepped away. I crossed the room to where the bed was.

"Come here Isabella." I ordered.

She complied and walked to where I was.

"Get on your knees and spread your legs apart."

She slid her fine ass onto the bed and pushed it into the air. I ran my fingers across it and bit down on both cheeks gently. I could hear her stifle her moans. I walked to my drawers of wonder, as Bella called them, and took out a hands free vibrator.

"I'm going to slip this on you, rise up."

She lifted her ass even higher in the air and I slipped the device over her legs and secured it to her mid section.

"It's a vibrator that you don't have to hold, I control it from this remote." I showed it to her.

I then proceeded to take out a dildo. "I'm going to fuck you senseless with this, but you are not allowed to make a sound or move, do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, I understand sir." Her voice husky with anticipation I assumed.

"Alright Isabella, don't forget your safe words." She had no idea what she was up-against.

I turned the remote of the vibrator on and ran my fingers slowly over her opening. She was already dripping wet. I massaged the opening with my fingers and inserted one gently. She whimpered biting into her lips to control herself from making a noise.

I turned up the vibrator and increased the movement of my fingers inside of her. She was moving her body with the rhythm of my fingers. I immediately stopped and turned off the vibrator.

"No moving Isabella. Every time you move or make a sound, I will have to start over." I scolded into her ear, biting the lobe.

I began inserting my fingers once more and turned the vibrator back on. I stroked her with my fingers and I could feel her body shaking, either from the pleasure or the not being able to vocalize what she wanted, I wasn't sure.

I removed my fingers and turned the vibe up has high as it could go and picked the dildo up from the bed. I inserted it slowly and when I felt she could handle it, I began to work it in and out of her. Her knees were shaking uncontrollable and I knew her orgasm was fast approaching. I pulled the dildo out of her and quickly unbuttoned my jeans.

I was extremely hard and seeing her being in such a submissive position, I had to be inside of her. I quickly thrust hard into her. Ramming her over and over and I could hear her whimpering softly, trying to hold back her moans once more.

"Tell me you love me slave!" I ordered.

"I love you so fucking much Edward!" She moaned loudly.

"Tell me I am the only man you will ever love."

"Only you Edward, only you." She cried.

"I love how deep I can go in you. You are so soft and warm and mine, all mine." I groaned.

She whimpered again and I needed to feel her cum all over me.

"I order you to cum Isabella." I said breathlessly in her ear.

"Fuck!" She screamed and she came around me, making me harder. She almost collapsed but I grab her waist to hold her up.

"Your orgasms belong to only me, nobody else, only me!" I yelled coming hard inside of her. Slowly I lowered us to the bed, holding her close.

All that could be heard was our heavy breathing and the humming of the vibrator. I rolled off of her, switching off the remote. I pulled her into me again, moving her hair from her face.

"You did so well, I'm so proud of you." I smiled kissing her forehead. "Don't forget we will be continuing your lessons tomorrow evening."

"It was hard." She laughed out of breath.

"No, you make me hard." I teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes at me and leaned up to kiss me.

"I don't deserve you." I looked at her lovingly.

"Why would you say that?" She smiled.

"You would do anything for me no questions asked. No man deserves someone so wonderful." I caressed her cheek.

"Maybe I'm just pathetic because I always give you what you want." She arched her eyebrow at me.

"Pathetic, hardly, perfect, perhaps." I smirked pulling her face to mine.

"Hardly." She sighed and laid her head back on my chest.

"Oh baby, but you are. We should get up and shower." I kissed her one last time trying to sit up.

"Shower sex?" She looked at me excitedly again already.

"Shower sex." I agreed just as enthusiastic.

After our round in the shower, we made it to bed. She had her first day of work tomorrow and I had a board meeting I had been putting off. We both fell asleep instantly. The next morning was more rushed than I really wanted it to be. We hurriedly ate our breakfast and were in our room getting dressed for our respective jobs.

I was straightening my tie in the bathroom mirror when Bella came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I love you in this tie." She commented.

"I love you in anything you put on." I smiled at her from my reflection.

"Turn around." She ordered.

I turned to face the dashing beauty and she gave me a smoldering glare. She reached up and began to kiss me, unbuttoning my pants.

"Did 4 orgasms not satisfy you last night?" I laughed.

"I had the best dream of you and I wanted to play it out." She smirked, as she dropped to her knees.

"Exactly what did this dream entail?" I asked looking down at her.

"Me sucking you off." She winked and pulled my pants down.

"Oh I love those kinds of dreams." I said breathless as she took me into her mouth.

She sucked and licked and moved her mouth up and down my hard erection. I loved how deep she could take me and massaging my balls at the same time. I threw back my head and enjoyed the feel of her warm mouth.

"God you are so good at that." I hummed while moving my hips with the rhythm of her mouth.

She sucked harder and I could feel myself beginning to unravel.

"Yes baby, suck me like that, harder!" I grunted.

She obliged and I began to feel my balls tighten, ready for my big release into her awaiting mouth.

"I'm going to come! BELLA!" I screamed as I deposited my DNA in her mouth and she sucked me until I was dry.

"Mm, now that's a good morning." She said as she popped my dick out of her mouth.

"That's a fucking fantastic morning." I said as I leaned back holding the sink, catching my breath.

"Have a good day." She reached up and kissed me quickly and disappeared out of the bathroom.

The day seemed to pass uneventfully. Unfortunately, here were no visits from Bella, but that gave me more time to plan what I would have in store for her this evening. She was more than willing to do whatever I wanted, but tonight we would try something different. She was learning quickly and for that she would be greatly rewarded

As I made it back to the penthouse my watch read 6pm. Bella would be waiting for me by the door in a kneeling position, but this time I told her to be wearing the dress I laid out for her. The lock clicked and in I stepped finding her in the same position as yesterday.

"Stand up Bella." I ordered removing my coat and gloves.

She stood up with her eyes still trained to the floor.

"Kiss me." I commanded.

She quickly threw herself at me, wrapping her warm arms around my neck, enthusiastically pulling herself up to my level. Her lips were soft and welcoming, tasting of something sweet.

"I missed you today." I cooed moving the hair that had fallen in her face.

"I missed you too sir." Her smile was radiant.

"I would like to take you to dinner tonight. It may not seem all the kinky, but even in public, submissive's have rules. The most important is that you are to avoid calling me by my given name, if you can help it. There really shouldn't be a reason for you to need to say my name. Also, you will not speak unless spoken to, do you understand?" I waited for her reply.

"I understand sir." She bit her lip that was such an alluring little habit.

"Very good Isabella. Give me ten minutes to change my clothes and then well leave. Please be ready by then." As I went to walk to the steps, I turned to look at her. "By the way, you look gorgeous in that dress, I knew you would." I gave her a warm smile that made her blush.

She had on a blue dress with long sleeves that hit her just above the knee. Her hair was pulled off to the side;she was a vision.

We were seated at Keko's, Jasper's most popular restaurant and my first choice for dinner. The waiter had given us two glasses of ice water , giving us a moment to look over the menu.

"Isabella, what would you like?" I already knew what she prefer, but I liked giving her the option regardless.

"The salmon with the wild rice would be wonderful, sir." She gave me a timid smile.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked her as I sipped my water.

"White wine would be lovely, sir." She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

I gave her a smirk and scanned the menu one last time before our waiter, Terry, came to take our orders.

"How was work?" I asked her placing my napkin in my lap.

"It was enjoyable." Bella said simply.

"I'm happy you like it." Changing the subject for now, "I thought we could talk about your plans for Christmas. Do you plan to go home to Arizona?" I was hoping she would want to spend it with me

"My aunt and uncle are going on a cruise for Christmas, so I be staying here for the holiday." She looked at me nervously.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with my family and me?" I felt hopeful for her answer.

"Really?" She seemed so surprised that I would ask her.

"Of course, Esme has been bugging me since Thanksgiving to invite you; of course I want you to come." I chuckled. "It will be wonderful to have you there."

Christmas with the Cullen family is very traditional, stockings on the hearth, traditional dinner with all the trimmings; Esme's trees are always unique and fabulous.

You'll love it!" I paused for a moment to think that it will be a first for me. I've never been part of a 'couple' for a family holiday.

"It sounds wonderful, but I have a strange question for you; why do you always call Esme by her name?" She looked at me with amusement.

"I don't know." I thought but didn't clarify. I had a feeling that she would delve further into the subject when she was able to be more open.

Dinner was successful and Isabella did exactly as I asked. She had pleased me immensely.

"I have something for you." I announced as we stepped into the penthouse.

"You do?" She looked at me surprised.

"Yes, you have been amazing this week, I think you deserve a reward." I kissed her hand, leading her into the living room.

"Have a seat." I gestured toward the couch.

She sat down looking at me suspiciously. I had a small box sitting on the fireplace and took it down, placing it in her hands. She looked at me confused and I mouthed for her to open it. She hesitated for a moment, but once she removed the lid her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open in pleased surprise.

"This is for me?" She looked almost on the verge of tears. Her finger traced the outline of the object.

"Yes, for you, my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend." I gave her my crooked grin.

"Oh Edward." She flung her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

"If I'd known a gesture so small, would make you so accepting of gifts, I would have done it sooner." I laughed into her hair.

"It's so beautiful." She removed her arms from their tight hold on my neck, picking the box back up.

It was a journal with her name engraved in gold print. She had mentioned to me that when she was a child she had one that her mother gave her for a birthday because she loved to write.

"You can write your thoughts and things in it." I shrugged.

"You listened." She whispered mesmerized by the book.

"I will always pay attention to what you do and what you tell me." I looked seriously at her and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"I think you deserve playroom time." She grinned up at me.

"I was hoping you would say that"...

**Thoughts? Any suggestions? Anything you would like for them to try? Let me know. Next up will be the play party hehehehe...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the love you always show me, I just can't say it enough! I got a lot of good feedback last chapter and I will try to grant all requests. Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta Audrey for taking time out of her life to edit my story and listen to my personal turmoil, I love you dearly, hope you have a great vacation! I hope the New Year as been good for you all so far. My friend is doing much better thank you to those who asked! I'm dealing with my own health problems right now too, geez lol. ****I**** got a really nasty review from someone, basically telling me I'm an insult to the dom/sub community, you know what ****I**** told her? Don't read it if you don't like it, this is just fiction, she decides to review again and email, but ****I**** never bothered to read, what is the point to give in to someone else's idiocy. Now on with the show!**

**CHAPTER 28**

Distraction, that's what I needed something to distract me right now. Maybe I could get into the liquor cabinet and find something there. Yes, some jack would be so appropriate right now. Why did I agree to this? Oh that's right; I'm the moron who suggested it! What was I thinking!

'

Yes, it was an intriguing idea at first, the whole preparation for this weekend had been very pleasurable. But now it was Showtime and now I needed to prove myself, but I wasn't exactly sure I could do it. I love him so very much, and yes for him I would do just about anything, but could I go through with it? I know all I had to do was tell him I didn't want to and that would be that. Could I back out?

I needed to prove to him and myself that I could live this life, but why was I trying so hard? I was still so new to the lifestyle. Edward had changed so much for me, given in to me so many times. He would give it all away for me, but I didn't want that. I wanted him to be fulfilled, like nothing was missing. I never wanted him to regret his choice… to regret choosing me.

Christmas was only a week away. What do you buy a man that has everything? That was another problem I was facing at the moment. Alice had been dragging me all over Neiman Marcus for the past two hours, shoving shirts, ties, watches, underwear; just about anything she could get her hands on into mine.

I didn't understand why she felt it necessary to buy all these things when I knew these were not things he would want for Christmas. I needed to put more thought into a gift, keep it less generic. He was Edward for Christ sake, someone who deserved something from the heart, from my heart.

"Bella I think he would like the blue one, don't you?" Alice cooed holding up yet another dress shirt.

"Alice I really don't think clothes is the best present I could think of to give the man who has it all." I dropped the armful of things I was carrying in a nearby chair and walked away.

"You do realize you are the weirdest girl I ever met. What female in her right mind has a black card and never uses it!" Alice stomped her foot, with her hand on her hips.

"I don't come from money like you do Alice; it's hard for me to spend it so easily." I shrugged.

"Well if you are really going to be a part of this family, you need to learn!" Alice sighed putting the shirt back on the rack.

The thought of being a part of the Cullen Clan, well it was just foreign to me, too good to be true. They were always so welcoming, so loving, it just didn't seem right. You expect people who come from the upper classes the way they did, that to have their very rich and powerful son, fall for a middle class girl, so not rich, that it would be discouraged, but not with Carlisle or Esme. Neither ever treated me unkindly or unfairly.

I was treated like I belonged; it was warming to my heart.

"What do you expect to get him then? You only have a week and have yet to get him one single thing!" Alice threw her hands in the air.

"Alice relax." I patted her shoulder.

"Well this shopping trip was a bust, I guess we should go. I promised Edward I would have you back by 6pm."

This news brightened my mood considerably and Alice noticed immediately. She made a face and rolled her eyes. Yeah, we were going to Edward! The ride to the penthouse was quiet on my part. Alice babbled away about Jasper, I didn't pay much attention.

When I made my way through the doors Edward was sitting on the stairs in his lounge pants and nothing else. His bare chest made my need for him strong.

Tonight was my final test. Tomorrow was the back table party and my last chance to chicken out.

"Why are you empty handed?" He gave me a perplexed look.

"I couldn't find anything I liked." I muttered walking to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"And here I thought that New Hampshire was a turning point for you." He moved the hair from my face and kissed me softly with a longing need.

"Why can't your lips be attached to me every second of everyday?" I sigh against his mouth and I could feel him smile.

"Then how would you breathe?" He teased.

"If I die from kissing you, it would be the best way to go." I joke.

"I'd rather have you alive." He hits my nose with his finger grabbing my hand.

"Did Alice feed you?" He asks pulling me to the kitchen.

"If you call a pretzel food." I laughed.

"I had a feeling." He smirked.

"Sit." He ordered.

I sat on the stool at the island and Edward retrieved a bowl out of the fridge. It was a Tupperware container and when he popped it open I leaned over the counter to see what was inside.

"Oh no you." He laughed and pulled the bowl away from the counter.

I pouted and he placed it on the stove and strolled over to my side. He pulled me close to him as he stood in front of me. He pulled a blind fold from his pocket and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Trust me?" He whispered in my ear.

"With my life." Was my only reply.

"Good, as I do you with mine." He kissed my forehead and moved away.

The room disappeared into darkness and I could only use my hearing to figure out what he was doing. I heard him come back to my side and he placed something on the island.

"Open your mouth." He commanded and I did as I was told instantly.

My lips wrapped around something that tasted tangy and sweet, with a slight crunch.

"Salsa on a cracker?" I mused.

"Ah, salsa on a pita chip, but very good." He hummed.

He placed more of the snack into my mouth and I moaned in enjoyment.

"You like it?" He already knew the answer.

"It's very good, where did you get it?" I asked.

"I made it while you were gone, even the pita." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Did I ever tell you I love a man who can cook?" I smirked.

"Did I ever tell you I love a woman that loves me?" He teased.

I knew I was blushing at that point. He was cute and playful like this, just like a normal boyfriend would be.

"I have an idea, when you are finished." He said.

"I'm done." I said after chewing the last bit of the pita.

He helped me down off the stool and took my hand, guiding me out of the kitchen, I assumed. In one fluid motion Edward swept me up in his arms and moved swiftly into another room. Since I had on the blindfold I had no idea what he was doing or where he was taking me.

It was less than a minute and he was sitting me down on a cold wooden surface. He began to kiss my neck as his hands made quick work of my blouse. Today I had worn my cream color blouse and a pair of black slacks with dress flats. I had the day off from the bookstore because they were renovating it.

Edward pushed the blouse off my shoulders and began to kiss them, sending shivers down my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled at his hair. He kissed down the center of my cleavage and quickly unclasped my bra. It always amazed me how accomplished he was at that, he was even better than a girl.

My breasts sprung free and I felt his mouth attack my right nipple, while he unbuttoned my pants, pulling them off my body. I was left in only my underwear at this point. His mouth was giving me sweet sensations as his hand went to work on my wet center.

I leaned back, trying to enjoy the feel of him touching and sucking on my body. Suddenly it stopped, he removed himself from me. I whimpered and I could hear him chuckle off in the distance.

"Touch yourself Isabella." His voice soft, yet seductive.

I had never done that before in front of him or anyone else for that matter. Why did I feel so self conscious? All the freaky things we did together and yet I felt like a teenage girl, embarrassed.

"Touch yourself the way I touch you." He breathed against my neck.

He sensed my discomfort. He took my hand, placing it under his. First he touched my neck below my ear, tracing down the middle of my throat, then over my shoulder. He softly ran our fingers across my lips, gaining a groan from me.

Next I felt him lead me to the center between my breasts, having my hand run over the pebbled peaks of my hardened nipples, tugging and pulling gently on them. He then picked up my other hand, trailing it over my stomach, toward my valley. He led my hand down to flow over my thighs, rubbing them to bring it into close contact with my wet center.

"Oh Edward." I moaned.

He positioned our fingers over my clit and began to rub circles over it. We pulled and twisted at my nipples, taking turns on each one, giving them the attention they deserved, while never stopping the sweet torture of the throbbing ache of my clit. I got so absorbed in the magnificent feelings we were bringing together, that I hadn't even realized he was no longer touching me. It was me solely delivering these erotic feelings.

I only realized it when I could hear the sound of skin rubbing skin. It then occurred to me that he was touching himself as well. This was turning him on, watching me like this and I couldn't hold it.

"I'm going to cum, oh Edward, what you do to me!" I screeched as my body began to shake violently.

Every time I have ever had an orgasm by this sexy man, I think it's the best I've ever had, but no, this has to be the most mind blowing one ever and I was giving it to myself!

"Yes Bella, god you're so sexy." He growled into the air.

I fell back onto now what I was fairly sure was his desk. My breathing was labored and I was seeing stars. This man made me feel things in ways I never knew existed or imagined.

Before I am able to sit up and regain myself, I felt Edward press his body close to mine. His throbbing erection pressing into my leg as his hands clasp over mine and he kissed me passionately. The position was a little awkward, but welcome, the cold of the desk I'm spread across is uncomfortable, but I ignore it, I just want to feel him inside of me, right now!

As if he could read my mind, which often I believe he does, he pushes his erection into my awaiting warmth and gives a few quick thrusts and stills above me, screaming out my name, I think... He moves after a few moments, pulling me up in a sitting position and removed the blind fold.

When my eyes are able to adjust I take in my surrounding and realize, this is not his office nor is this his desk. I just touched myself and came all over the top of Edward's baby grand piano. As if it's possible for me to get anymore turned on, the reality does just that.

"You just had me touch myself on your most precious possession?" I eye him with a silly smile.

"Nothing is a more precious a possession to me than you are Isabella." He grins, leaning over to kiss me.

"I will never be able to look at this piano the same way." I muttered.

"Neither will I." He smiles thoughtfully.

He sits on the piano bench, pulling me off the lid onto his lap. He positions my body onto the keys. He begins to play around my naked body, as if I'm not even interfering. The sound is flawless and he never misses a note, he is more talented than I could have ever imagined.

"Now I can always be inspired when I see the smudges on the top." He grins deviously at me.

I turn my head to see that in fact I have left smudge marks all over the top.

"I should get something to clean that." I feel myself flame up.

"Oh no you don't. I will never have this thing dusted again! Either that or you must frequent the top of it at least twice a week." He winks as he finishes playing.

We make our way to our room and we take a bubble bath. Relaxing against Edward's body I exhale as he rubs my shoulders.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow." I admit.

"As you should be." He says in his serious tone.

"What if I mess up?" I sigh.

"You will do fine; you have been incredible the entire week. More well behaved than a lot of seasoned submissive, I'm very proud of you." He kisses my back.

"I read a lot about it you know, Monday when I left your office." I tilted my head back to see him.

He looked a little surprised, but gave me a gentle smile as he continued to massage my shoulders.

"Do you regret your decision?" He looks at me thoughtfully.

"I'm just scared is all." I bite into my bottom lip.

"Nothing to be afraid of, I will be there with you the whole time. No harm, remember?" He gives me a reassuring look.

"No harm." I repeat, relaxing into his touch.

The next morning comes quickly and before I can even stretch, I feel something dig into my arm. I turn to find a note sitting on Edward's pillow beside me. It has my name in his perfect handwriting on it.

_Bella,_

_I had some errands to run and I didn't want to disturb your sleep, even though you were moaning my name. Breakfast is awaiting you when you get up, just heat it up. I love you, see you soon._

_Edward_

Smug son of a bitch I think to myself as I hold the note to my chest. I sigh dropping it on the nightstand and grab my robe from the chair. I make my way down to the kitchen to find a ham and cheese omelet awaiting me with some home fries. My man is so thoughtful!

I finish my breakfast and hurry to get dressed. The play party is tonight and I'm freaking out. What exactly do you wear to this kind of thing? Will Edward pick something out for me? Will I embarrass him?

I'm staring at my closet, which is still in the submissive bedroom, trying to decide on a proper outfit. I feel him staring at me from the doorway, but I pretend not to notice him.

"What are you looking for exactly? The meaning of life?" He chuckles.

"I'm just trying to figure out what kind of outfit I should be wearing to this thing." I huff.

"No need to look there, you won't find it..." He says in his smug voice.

I turn to face him and see he is holding a garment bag in his hands. He gives me that victorious grin as he lays it on the bed.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the bag.

"You're outfit for this evening. I had it specially made." He winks.

I skim my hand over the bag, examining its expensive texture. The bag alone is exquisite if a garment bag could be, and I haven't even seen the clothes yet!

"Well you can open it you know." He laughs sitting on the bed.

I give him a dirty look and proceed to unzip the bag. I gasp when I see what is inside. There is no way I can wear that in private, let alone in public.

"Edward, I can't wear this!" I give him my protest.

"Oh you can and you will because you are my submissive tonight and you must do as I say, you promised." He grinned.

"I … ugh." I said exasperated.

I pull the outfit or the not so outfit from the bag. It's short and when I say short, I mean, my 7 year old cousin would look indecent in it, black strapless leather dress with metal eye hooks, like the back of your bra, all the way from the top to the bottom. The bottom of the dress hits just past my upper thigh, meaning if I bend over, you see everything! There are small ruffles on the top.

"You seriously want other men to ogling me in public in this?" I gawk at my sexy boyfriend.

"It's not really meant for anyone else but me. If they happen to stare, I can't blame them, as long as they don't touch what is mine." He looks at me suggestively.

I look back in the bag to retrieve a pair of thigh high boots that match the dress. The heels looks to be about 4 inches, I could walk in these. I look for any other accessories, but find none.

"Underwear?" I question.

He shakes his head no with a huge leering grin plastered across his face.

"Are you serious?" I feel mortified.

"As a heart attack pretty girl." He stands and kisses my forehead.

I am speechless. This is not what I expected, especially from the most jealous man on earth.

"Have you changed your mind?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"No." I try to sound indifferent, but from his laughter I see I have failed miserably.

"I will not subject you to humiliation baby. If you are not comfortable, we don't have to..." But I place my finger over his lips to silence him. I made my bed, time to fuck in it.

"I love you." Is all I say as I kiss him and we fall back on the bed, hmm afternoon sex...

Edward tells me his preference on how he would like my hair, but the makeup is completely up-to me. He wants it loose and wavy down my back, falling like silk; a brunette cascade waterfalls over my pale skin.

**Edward's POV**

I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bella to finish up her hair so we can leave. I have on a soft gray suit with a white dress shirt and a gray striped tie. My shoes were the same color as the suit.

I hear the soft clicking of heels on the marble floor above me. I look up and almost fall to my knees. Yes, I expected her to look fuck me hot in that outfit, but never did my imagination conjure up the sexy vixen now standing before me.

Her brown hair was wavy in the back with fire red lips and rosy cheeks. Her body molded to that leather dress and boots. She is something straight out of any man's fantasy, but completely my reality. I ran to her, unable to control the sudden lust I feel for this woman. She looks pleased with herself and I know what I'm about to do goes against the rules, but well, she is too gorgeous for me to control my urges.

Without even thinking about it, I pull her to the third step on the stairs case and push up her dress, she throws her head back, knowing exactly what I'm about to do. I unbutton my pants quickly and ram into her with a fervent force. The goddess above me moans and squeals with pleasure.

"You are so fucking hot slave, I cannot contain myself, and I have to have you, right now!" I groan thrusting my hips into her.

"Then don't contain yourself!" She cries with pleasure.

We were entering the busy city of Kingsgate around 8:23pm. I pulled my Rolls into a large parking garage adjacent to the club. I pulled into my assigned spot and turned the car off. I turned to face Isabella to see how she was doing.

She looked very nervous and I questioned if this was a good idea.

"Bella, are you okay?" I gently rubbed my hands over her arms.

"You have your own parking space?" She looked amazed by this.

"Yes I do." I chuckled lightly, suddenly feeling lighter.

"Let's do this." She nods and begins to open her door, but I grab her wrist.

"We need to discuss a few things before we go inside." I watch her to make sure she is listening

"Okay." She gestures for me to speak

"You are not to address me as anything but Sir or Master. Do not make eye contact with anyone, but me. Obey instantly when I give you an order. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, you must let me know. You may speak, but only when spoken to by other people. I know you will be curious once you enter, so if you have a question, you may ask me, okay?"

"Yes master." She purrs with a sexy smirk.

"You will be the death of me." I groan kissing her quickly.

"Oh yes, one last thing, the collar." I pull a velvet box from the backseat and open it for her to see.

"Wow!" Her eyes say it all. "That's exactly how I always pictured a real collar to look like." She pulls it from the box.

It's a platinum collar that does resemble a real collar with holes and a buckle. The buckle is small and everything is platinum and diamond encrusted.

I hand her another velvet box from my back seat, smaller in size. It contains two diamond stud earrings about 2 carats each.

"Edward, how much did these cost?" She asks holding her new accessories.

"Not important." I say letting her know it's not open to discussion.

She rolls her eyes, a noted trait of hers and I pat her leg. I get out of the car and open her door. I quickly put the collar on her neck and earrings in her ears. She has on a long black trench coat because it's still very cold outside.

We make our way up the elevator and the door dings open, revealing a normal looking reception area. There are two men standing by an office door, while another occupies the desk in the middle of the room. I know them all.

"Laurent, Felix, and Liam, good to see you all." I nod my head at the men. Liam is the security for this party and the same man I trusted with Bella's welfare a few weeks ago.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. Who is your lovely date?" Laurent asks in his thick accent.

"This is my Isabella." I smile with pride.

She has her eyes down cast to the floor, not looking up at the men. I'm impressed.

"Well, welcome Isabella; it is a pleasure to have you this evening." Laurent voice is suggestive.

Bella's hand tightens around mine. I give her a reassuring squeeze letting her know nobody will ever have her, tonight or any other.

"Thank you." She replies softly, never looking up.

"Well gentlemen, if you will excuse me." I move toward the elevator.

Felix hits the button, and holds the door when it opens, letting us get on. He eyes Bella darkly and it makes me feel very uncomfortable, but because her eyes are down she doesn't notice. Once we are on, he moves away and the door closes. Bella looks up at me immediately.

"I know that guy." She says with alarm.

"The blonde?" I ask quirking my eye at her.

"Yes, how did you..." She stops her thought.

"Of course you knew that. He was the one following me, wasn't he?" She accuses.

"Yes." I smile and look at the doors.

"You're an ass." She mumbles under her breath.

"But you love me because of it." I smirk.

She gives no reply.

"Take off your coat." I ordered.

She fumbles with the buttons and the tie. With one heavy sigh, she hands me the coat and now my angel is completely on display. I do not have time to hesitate because the moment I flop the coat over my arm, the doors open, revealing another room, identical to the one we just left.

There is a larger door here, which is the entrance to the party. This looks like a normal type of building from the outside. You would never guess anything unusual occurred here. But behind those large doors was a hidden fantasy world. Any fetish or desire you could ask for is available behind them.

I handed Bella's coat to a man I knew, but couldn't recall his name. He smiled at me and eyed my girl provocatively. I gave him a glare and his eyes averted. I led Bella by the small of her back to where Armand held the door open for us to enter.

I gently pushed Bella forward and we entered into the realm of lust.

"You can look Bella." I leaned over to whisper into her ear

Her head jerked up and her eyes took in the scenery before her. There were lots of rooms and people everywhere. The paint was dark and sinful. Leather couches neatly placed against the walls.

"So many people, I feel under-dressed." She whispers to herself.

"And you felt so self conscious." I murmur into her ear.

Women were walking around in lingerie that barely covered anything. Most men are in suits because these were business men or men of power. I steered Bella toward the room we would be using, the room she desired. Many of the men ogled her, with lustful gazes that made me want to hurt them, but then I remembered there were rules in this place.

No member may touch anyone else's submissive without permission. If someone did, well the consequences would be significant. Exposure, excommunication, a lot was at risk.

I knew many of the people. Women watched me with heavy lidded eyes instinctually feeling my desire, but that desire is all for Isabella. I could feel her trembling, she was uncomfortable, or so I thought.

"Bella, you're trembling, is something wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I'm so… so, turned on." She breathed out.

I smiled feeling overjoyed that she was equally enjoying this experience. I wanted to show her some scenes before we entered into our own. One window displayed a man tied up with chains, while his mistress whipped him with her riding crop. She was dressed in leather while he only had on boxers. _Mistress Irina._

I moved her along to the next display. A woman dressed as a German Beer girl, being dominated by a Viking. He was flogging her. We did not pause long at each room. I just wanted to give Bella an idea of what she thought was going to happen.

We approached our room and I allowed Bella to take in the inventory of it through the glass.

"This is us." I spoke closely to her ear, slightly biting on the lobe.

The room reflected before us had red walls with soft black carpeting and a large black iron framed bed in the center. There were sheets of blood red and chains hanging from the ceiling. Other toys lined the walls and a glass display case held vibrators, dildos, and other instruments of pleasure torture. This was my very own room, which I hadn't used in a very long time.

I took Bella's hand and led her into the room, allowing her to take it all in. She touched the bed and moved her hand across the chains, examining the walls of floggers, crops, canes and whips. She seemed at ease with it all. She then proceeded to the windowed wall. She watched the people walking by, trying to see if they noticed her.

"They see you." I waved to one of the mistress's as she passed and she blew me a kiss or maybe that was to Isabella.

She scrunched her nose in displeasure and I laughed lightly. I walked behind her rubbing my hands on her bare shoulders, placing a light kiss on each. I moved her hair from her neck and trailed my lips across her pulse point, sucking and nibbling at it.

"You are the star right now. How does that make you feel?" I pulled her roughly into my body.

"I'm extremely turned on master." Her voice full of wanton desire.

I twirled her around to face me and kissed her passionately. I held her body close to mine. Her hands ran through my hair, pulling and tugging.

"Lay on the bed." I said huskily.

She obeyed and I walked over to a panel on the wall. A slow sensual beat began to hum through the room. I pressed a few more buttons and began to remove my cufflinks. Bella was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, watching me carefully. Her eyes were deep in thought.

I sauntered over to her, spreading her legs apart with my hands. I smoothed my palms up the skin of her thighs that were exposed. I skimmed my hands under her dress to feel her thighs hot and wet from her arousal.

"This really does turn you on." I whispered into her ear.

"Yes." Her breathing shaky.

I pushed her down on the bed and turned her face toward the window. She can see the people strolling past. I place my hand over her heart to feel it quicken. I move away from her to finish undressing. I pull off my jacket and hang it on the hook on the wall. I loosen my tie and add it to the pile.

I walk back to her still staring at the window. She turns her hand to look at me.

"Undress me." I ordered.

She sits up and began to unbutton my shirt. She pushes it off my shoulder and pulls my tee shirt over my head, trailing her hands down my bare chest. She begins to drag her nails over my pecks and I close my eyes. The feeling is divine, painful and pleasing. She reaches for my belt, unbuckling it at a hurried pace.

She pulls down my pants and boxers in one fluid motion. My erection springs free from its prison and Bella's eyes glaze over. I don't think that is a look I will ever tire of seeing. She seems to always appreciate my size and my length. She grabs my erection between her hands and strokes me slowly, while licking the tip with her tongue.

I throw back my head and get lost in her mouth. She quickens her suction and drops her hands to my balls, massaging them in the rhythm she is setting with her wonderful mouth. I feel her take me deep into her throat, licking her tongue over my head, swirling it, just the way she knows makes me cum.

"Stop!" I command her.

She removes me from her mouth immediately, but looks at me with confusion.

"I'm not ready to cum yet." I reassure her.

I push her back on the bed. I admire her in this leather outfit she is wearing. She looks so sexy, I just want to rip it off her here, but the fantasy I have for her tonight requires it stay on, for now.

I drop down on my knees and spread her legs apart. She sits up to see what I am doing and I give her a dangerous smirk. I pushed up the dress to give me better access to her glistening sex. I draw my tongue over her folds and lick it lightly, anticipating her reaction.

She moans grabbing my head, forcing it further between her thighs. I comply at once and began to suck and lick at her swollen clit and taste her lovely juices. She is so accessible in this position. I take my finger and join it to the assault, sliding it in easily and she groans loudly with the pleasure she is receiving.

I pump my finger into her a few times, feeling her coils tightening around them.

"I love you like this, all hot and wanting. You are so sexy with your thighs against my cheeks and my tongue assaulting your soft sweet pussy." I hum as I lick fiercely.

"Oh shit, stop talking like that!" She yelps.

"Why Isabella, does it make you want to cum?" I remark.

"Yes!" She says through clenched teeth.

"Mm, this pussy tastes so delicious, how could I not comment on its flavor and beauty? I could drink you in all day. It's my favorite meal." I growl biting on her clit, pushing my finger faster inside of her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck me yes!" Bella screams as her orgasm takes over her entire body.

She is shaking so violently and it's making my need for her grow even stronger. Without even waiting for her to come down, I push myself inside her, claiming her body with mine. I hover above her, seeing her eyes fill with tears of passion and longing for me. Our lips crash together, tongues fighting for each other.

"Yes Bella, taste yourself." I push my tongue so deep in her mouth. She sucks on it.

"It does taste good, almost better than you." She smiles.

I come instantly and collapse on top of this vixen. More like a she-devil. I pull out of her slowly and once she gasps I know that she misses the connection. I smirk at her and walk to the small sink in the corner, turning on the faucet. I grab a cloth from the shelf and once the temperature is warm I run it under the water. I squeeze out the excess and run the cloth over my dick, cleaning off our mess. I rinse it again then proceed to clean Bella's thighs as well.

I grab my boxers from the floor as she watches me with her eyes admiring my naked body.

"Come here." I hold out my hand for her to take.

She walks seductively over to me, at least it seems that way or it's just the boots making her walk like that. Either way I'm a very happy man. She slides our hands together and I walk her to the leather bench I have in front of the window.

"I want you to bend over." I swat her ass releasing her hand.

She looks at me briefly with a questionable stare.

"I'm not going to hurt you Isabella. Bend over." I swat her ass again.

She does as she's told. The bench is higher than the one in my play room. When she extends her body forward, there are two handles in the front for her hands to grasp onto. She grabs the rings and bends over. Her ass is now in the air, but her legs are closed shut.

"Part your legs slave." I command.

She complies and spreads them, but not wide enough.

"Wider."

Her legs are now open and the view is mouth watering. Her soft ass cheeks poke out from under her dress. I grab my flogger from the wall; the rabbit fur will be in play tonight. I trace it along her pale skinned back, over her tight leather covered ass and smack down.

She yelps and I smile. I glide it over the small amount of skin that the boots allow me to see and smack her there also, she moans. She likes this.

"Tell me how it feels." My voice dripping with desire.

"It feels so good." She cries.

"Better than me?"

"Nothing feels better than you." Her voice so low.

"Good." I smack down the flogger over her ass once more.

"Turn over."

She turns over instantly and I lay her over the bench, placing her hands back into the rings, so she is balanced. I walk over to my chest of toys and pull out a pair of pliers and begin to unclip each clasp on the front of her dress. I start at her breast and they pop out of the top. She squeals. I trail my tongue down the middle of her body as I undo each hook.

Once the dress is open, I take the flogger and run it over her body. I smack her breasts one by one, she grants me with a low sexy noise, over her stomach, smack, sexy noise and then her sex. I take the flogger over her thighs and smack her pussy a few times. I move to grab a vibrator from the drawer, turning it on.

She is panting, wanting. I can no longer resist her. I turn her on her stomach and pull off my boxers, and quickly I am thrusting into her, slapping my hand across her ass cheeks, each one turning pink. She enjoys it, so I continue.

"Fuck, I love when you take me like this." She screams out.

I turn her over lifting her into the air and placing her ass onto the bench. She is now in a sitting position and I slide back into her, holding the vibrator over her clit.

"That's feels so fucking good; oh my god!" Her hair falling down over her back, I want to pull it.

"Play with your nipples." I command moving my hips from side to side.

She does as she's told and I feel her insides tightening once more. I press the vibrator harder on her clit and in moments she is screaming out "master" and almost falling off the bench. I come just behind her.

I pull her to her feet and lay her on the bed. I caress her sweaty face. She smiles at me and then giggles.

"What's so funny slave?" I smirk down at her.

"You have lip stick all over you." She blushes pulling my lips to hers.

"I would have it no other way. Now they know who pleases me best." I play with her hair.

"Oh my god, I forgot about the window!" She says alarmed.

She looks in the direction of the window. Relief seems to flood her in waves as she realizes nobody is even looking.

"We must not be much to watch." She pouts.

"Oh believe me, they heard every single thing." I muse.

The most adorable look crossed her face then. Then she gives me that what did you do look.

"When you say hear everything, what do you mean?" She quizzed me.

"It means as much as the idea of people watching us fuck turned you on, I knew you wouldn't go through with it and also, I would never allow it. You're mine and I refuse to allow anyone the pleasure of seeing you like that." I cooed. "But I did allow them to hear us."

"But the girl saw us, she waved." Bella said confused.

"You know in a police interrogation room, they have the double sided glass. You can see the criminals on one side, but they can't see you on the other?"

"So when I thought you were turning on music, you were actually turning on the privacy glass?" Bella giggled.

"Exactly." I kissed her face once more

I got off the bed and walked to the wall panel where I had hit the buttons earlier. I turned off the sound in the room and walked to the small closet. I pulled out a dress for Bella to put on since I ruined the one she'd been wearing.

"I hope you had a nice time here. Do you want to explore more?" I asked handing her the dress.

"Sure." She smiled getting up to put the dress on.

It was similar in style to the one I destroyed, but silk in material. We got dressed and ventured into the party. I introduced her to some people. The evening went well I thought and we were about to walk to exit to leave when a male voice spoke the name I wish he never would have.

"Bella, is that really you?" James tilted his head with an evil smirk.

**Tell me what you think? ****I**** hope ****I**** didn't disappoint any of you and ****I**** hope it was hot for you, it was ****a lot**** of fun to write. Just to mention one last time, this is just fiction. I'm not a professional writer at any means, ****I**** just love Bella and Edward and Twilight so much. If you got nothing but nasty things to say, well keep it to yourself, criticism is okay, but insulting is not!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to all who love the story, it means a great deal to me! I try to work my imagination the best way I can, I hope you like it! Thanks to all who gave me great song ideas, please keep them coming. Thank you to my wonderful beta Audrey, I love you and all that you do for me! Just in case I failed to reply, James is a new character, hehehehe...**

**CHAPTER 29**

That voice, I knew that voice very well. There was no mistaking its revolting sound. I felt completely numb when he uttered that simple sentence.

"Bella, is that really you?" James' venomous voice was clear as day.

I was still in submissive mode, do I turn to look or answer? Edward didn't give me permission to answer; did that mean I was safe to ignore him? I could feel my body go rigid and I began to shake. No, it couldn't be him, it's my imagination. Edward looked at me briefly, a barely noticeable glance, before he turned to answer James.

"You must be mistaken." Edward nodded his head and touched the small of my back, steering me onto the open elevator.

"Well, my apologizes then." I'm sure he was not convinced, but was letting it go anyway.

Edward nodded and acted as a shielded to never allow James to see my face again. Once the doors shut, Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I hadn't even realized I was sobbing quietly but uncontrollably.

"Baby, what's wrong, how do you know him?" Edward cooed rubbing my head.

I couldn't even answer because I was shaking so violently. I just pushed my face further into Edward's chest and he held me tightly to him. We made our way to the lobby where we'd entered. Edward asked me to sit and wait for a moment on the couch that was sitting on one of the walls across the room. He approached Liam who was leaning casually against the door.

They were talking in a hushed tone and I couldn't make out anything they were saying. They both kept looking back at me. Liam nodded and Edward walked back to me.

"Let's go." He took my hand in his and led me to the car.

The second we pulled into the dark streets he began to speak.

"What happened just now?" He looked back and forth between me and the street

"Edward please, I can't." Tears streamed down my face.

I could feel an anxiety attack coming on; it had been a long time since I had one of those.

"Bella, I can't help you if you don't tell me, no secrets right?" He looked serious.

"He stalked me in college." I sobbed loudly.

His face looked confused, like he was missing something he should have known. Then his jaw tensed and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Why haven't you told me about this?" He never took his eyes from the road.

"It's something I spent a lot of time in therapy trying to block out of my mind." I cradled my head in my hands.

"I won't let him hurt you, I will protect you." His voice menacing.

"How did he find me?" I muttered to myself.

"I have no idea, but I will find out." Edward snarled.

"Do you know him?" I said in a small voice.

"No." Edward's flat reply was.

We pulled into the garage of the penthouse and the minute we made it inside, I ran up the stairs and began to rip the clothes from my body. I felt disgusting suddenly, very dirty. To know I was in the same room with that man, that vile creature, was unnerving enough. I moved toward the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I grabbed the soap and a washcloth and began to scrub my body. Edward came in the bathroom, but I never looked up to meet his gaze. I was too busy scrubbing the dirt off.

"Bella, stop, you're making yourself bleed." Edward's voice was panicked.

I looked down and noticed that I was actually digging my nails into my skin; the cloth had been long forgotten on the shower floor. I collapsed to the ground, holding my knees under my chin, rocking back and forth. The water was splashing me in the face, but I didn't care, I just wanted to curl and up and die at the moment.

"It's not real. It's my imagination." I kept repeating over and over.

Edward slid beside me fully clothed and wrapped his arms around my body. We sat there for a while like this. When the water became cold, Edward scooped me up and wrapped me up in a towel, placing me on the bed.

He took off his wet clothes and snuggled up beside me on the bed, pulling the comforter over us both. I had my back to him as his arms encircled me close to his warm body. I gripped his hand in mine and held it closely to my heart.

"_I don't know why you keep trying to run away from me Bella; you know I'm just going to find you anyway. Stop fighting me, it will be easier that way." James gave me a dark smirk._

_I was in the corner curled in a ball with blood dripping from my forehead, holding back tears and disgust._

"_We both know who is going to win in the end. Do you really think that pathetic boyfriend of yours is going to save you? He's probably off fucking your best friend right now. Nobody is looking for you; nobody cares about you, nobody wants you, except me." He was kneeling down in front of me, moving the hair from my blood spattered face._

"_Don't touch me." I said through clenched teeth._

"_And what are you going to do about it?" His grin got wider and he laughed._

_What could I do? Both my legs and one of my hands were broken. I most likely had a concussion. My mobility at the moment was nonexistent. He pulled my legs from under me, dragging me across the room, while I screamed as loud as I could._

"_Scream all you want little Swan, nobody can hear you." He cackled loudly._

_He dropped my legs in the middle of the room and began to pull my pants off as I continued to scream. I tried to kick him, but the pain was too much, I couldn't fight back._

"_You belong to me. Not him, ME!" He shouted as he pushed himself onto me._

I jolted upright on the bed. Edward was wrapped around me holding me tightly.

"Baby, are you okay. What were you dreaming about?" His concern was undeniable.

"Oh Edward, I had forgotten. He was so awful to me, so awful." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Who was bad to you baby?" His voice was soft and reassuring.

"James. The guy from the club." I could barely hear myself speak.

"Oh Bella." Edward kissed me softly.

There was something about Edward that relaxed me, that made all the bad things disappear. I had spent so much time blocking the memory of James out; I had almost forgotten he existed, almost.

With an emotionless voice I said, "He stalked me for two years Edward. He made my relationship with Jake a living hell. It was so long ago, I thought I was over it, but just hearing his voice, it was terrifying." I shuddered.

"Baby Liam is taking care of it, he will not get anywhere near you, I swear." Edward rested his head against my shoulder.

"I love you, never forget that, never." I sobbed once more; suddenly worried I might not get a chance to tell him enough.

"I love you too." Edward whispered into my hair.

**Edward's POV**

"I feel like the worst kind of scum right now. I can't believe I didn't know this and to think I did the same exact thing to her! No wonder she flipped a lid when she found out." I threw my hands in the air frantically.

"Bro, even you couldn't have seen that one coming, stop beating yourself up." Emmett tried to appease me from the chair across the desk.

We were sitting in my office, having a conversation about the events that had unfolded over the weekend. I was trying to catch Emmett up on everything I knew about James and how badly Bella was taking it. However, this morning before I left for work, she seemed perfectly fine, completely herself, I knew she was faking, but I didn't press it with her, I'd wait until she came to me.

"Emmett, I stalked her, just like that asshole. Even worse I invaded her privacy. She forgave me, I didn't deserve that." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Edward, that's just how you deal with things. You are the biggest control freak I ever met." Emmett laughed.

"Just get out, you are no help." I grit my teeth.

"Oh stop it. You're people will take care of him, dude its Christmas in a few days, cheer the fuck up." Emmett stood and walked out of my office.

I picked up my phone and dialed up Liam.

"Yes Sir." He answered immediately.

"What did you find out?" I tapped my fingers on the desk.

"Well according to what I was able to dig up Mr. Lordes has been out of prison for the last year. I'm surprised they never notified Ms. Swan of this. Apparently he was accompanied to the club as a guest to Ms. Sasha." Liam's voice was smooth through the receiver.

"What was his exact sentence?" The irritation of this situation settling into me.

"He was sentenced about 6 years ago sir. The sentence was 15 years, but he was released on good behavior." Liam replied.

I ran my hands over my face, rubbing hard. That sentence just didn't seem to fit too well.

"How did he end up here?"

"A job transfer two months ago."

"Two fucking months he's been in Seattle! Please explain how something like this is missed in a fucking background check! I pay these fucking people good money to thoroughly investigate potential members and somehow they seem to miss a fucking stalking charge!" I fume through the phone.

"Sir we are handling the situation; communication has been terminated with that company. We are now investigating Mr. Lordes whereabouts and anything else we can find. This will not happen again." Liam's confidence was anything but reassuring to me.

"You better believe it won't happen again. Handle it Liam or else!" I hung up before he had a chance to reply.

I couldn't concentrate here. All I could think about where horrible images of this disgusting man violating my precious Bella. She wouldn't tell me the extent of the stalking or even what really happened. I guess that's why I called Rose this morning to have lunch with me at Jasper's, so maybe I could get an idea of what I was really dealing with.

I told Leah I would be out of the office for the rest of the day and made my way downtown to Jasper's restaurant. I found Rose sitting in a corner table drinking a glass of water, looking nervous. I hadn't told her why I asked her here and I don't think Bella mentioned to her about seeing James, I'm sure she didn't know how to explain it.

I took the seat opposite of her, signaling the waitress over to the table.

"This better be good Cullen." Rose folded her hands on the table.

"Order first then we can discuss my reasoning for you being here." I crossed my legs.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the menu. An attractive young blond waitress approached the table, staring at me.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Twilight, my name is Sara and I will be taking your order today." She smiled brightly.

"He's got a girlfriend; get the thought of your head." Rose chastised the young girl.

I just glared at her and rattled off my order, trying to get her away from the table.

"So spill Cullen." Rose sat back in her sit looking bored.

"What can you tell me about James Lordes." I watched her face closely. Her eyes just about popped out her skull.

"What did Bella tell you?" Her voice full of panic.

"Nothing, that's the problem, we had a run in with him over the weekend. She almost had a nervous breakdown. She mentioned something about him stalking her in college. I figured you could fill in the blanks." I folded my napkin over my lap.

"She is still pissed at me for what happened with the apartment. If I tell you this before she is ready for you to know, she may never forgive me. It's typical Bella to freak out and then act normal. She always did that." Rose shook her head.

"Rose, this is serious. I can't help her, if I don't know the extent of the problem. You didn't see her lose it when we got home. I thought I would have to call a doctor or something. I never seen anyone behave like that." I felt my body shake just thinking about how helpless she looked sitting on the floor of the shower stall.

She hesitated, and then began, "they met her freshman year. She and I had a job in the university library, he came in there all the time, which didn't seem unusual, its a a library. But Bella being overly naive didn't notice his creepiness right away." She took a sip of her water before continuing.

"However I did notice it when I met him, there was just something off about him. He hung around a lot of the places where we would; I mean it would make sense if it was a small place, but I mean a school with over 20,000 students, it just didn't seem logical. That's when I warned her. I hoped he was completely harmless; he never tried anything… until Bella started dating Jake." She gulped then.

I could feel myself tense up. Two men that I disliked, two men I knew had a past with my girl.

"When James found out Bella was dating Jake, well let's say he made a huge scene, which was the first time his well put together shell cracked." Rose stopped talking when Sara appeared at the table with our food.

She placed the plates in front of us and asked if we needed anything else. I told her some privacy. Rose picked up her fork and I let her eat some of her food, before pushing her to continue.

"What did he do?" I asked forking some of the pasta in front of me

"He came to the library like he did every time she was working. I was putting some books away while she was doing check out. He looked pissed when he stormed up to her. He grabbed her arm from behind the counter and dragged her to one of the conference rooms. It was all glass, so you could see what was going on. I mean he was enraged. I stormed into the room, catching the end of his tirade. " I could see Bella holding her breath, trying not to cry.

He didn't stop when I came into the room, he said, "How could you do this to us. I had things planned for you and you ruin it for this guy. You will pay and so will he. His voice was so chilling when he said it." Rose shivered.

"Were there other incidents?" I was getting very unnerved now. I wanted to find him myself and hurt him.

"After that, it was threatening emails; he busted Jake's car windows, even left a dead animal in our apartment." Rose suddenly paled then.

"How did he get into your apartment?" I urged.

"I don't know, but after that we had the locks changed and our building got a security guard." She leaned back.

"He almost killed her Edward. If it wasn't for Jake, I wouldn't have a best friend right now." She choked back tears.

"What happened?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Jake was working late one night and with all the stress of the situation I had moved out and Jake moved in. She was home alone or on her way there. He cornered her in the hallway of their apartment building, trying to reason with her, he pushed her down the stairs because she told him she didn't want him. She was knocked unconscious. He tried to rape her, but Jake found them before it could happen." Rose was now teary eyes across from me.

I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed. It was the first time her and I connected.

"They were supposed to contact her when he got out." Rose sobbed softly.

"They failed her." I mumbled.

"I won't let anyone hurt her, ever." I said with a lot of conviction.

"I believe that. I know you would, just like your brother would for me. I see how much you love her, I never doubted it." She gave me a small smile, dabbing her eyes with the napkin.

After lunch with Rose I headed toward the bookstore. After such a heavy conversation I needed to see my beautiful girl and just hold her in my arms. So much had happened to her, so much she never told me; she was so much stronger than I ever knew.

I entered the bookstore to find Bertha sitting behind the counter arranging some stationary items. She looked up when she saw me, giving me a warm smile.

"Mr. Cullen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Her warm Spanish accent rolling off her lips.

"I came to see Isabella, is she here?" I returned her smile.

"She is in the stock room, door in the back on the right." She pointed.

I nodded and thanked her and made my way to the back of the store. I could hear some shuffling and what sounded like books falling. "Shit" I heard her murmur.

I pulled the door open and placed my hand on her shoulder. She spun around pushing me away, holding her chest.

"Edward, Jesus Christ, you scared me." She gasped.

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you." I put my hands out in front of me.

"It's okay, I know. What are you doing here?" She tried to compose herself.

"I missed you, I needed to see you." I gave an innocent smile.

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around my neck.

"I missed you too." She sighed and I could feel her relax against me.

"I had to know you were alright. I hope you know I will always protect you." I kissed her head holding her tighter.

"Of course, silly." She pulled back to stare at me.

"You are so important to me. If I lost you..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'm yours, remember." She touched the collar on her neck.

"I love you so much." I held her face in my hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled once more hugging my waist.

"I'm just about done for the day; do you want to go out to eat?" She asked pulling me by the hand out of the storage room.

"We have to be at my parents at 6:30, remember?" I reminded her.

"I forgot with everything..." Her face became distant.

"I understand, if you don't want to go, its fine, I can tell my mother you are not feeling well."

"No, we can go; it would be good; some holiday cheer and all that." She made a funny gesture with her fingers.

I kissed her hand and we gathered her belongings. Before long we were pulling into my parents' driveway. It was never lost to me the awe in Bella's eyes each time we came here. I helped her out and we stepped inside. Emmett and Jasper were hanging lights up over the fireplace while Alice and Rose were placing ornaments on the Christmas tree.

Maggie came over to us and retrieved our coats, handing us each a cup of hot chocolate. We thanked her and we made our way into the room.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked looking around.

"Probably getting one in before dinner." Emmett's loud voice boomed.

"Em that's just wrong." Alice shrieked.

"Stop thinking that they don't." Emmett laughed loudly.

I just shook my head. Bella walked over to the girls and started helping them hang the decorations. I excused myself to find where my father was hiding out. Apparently he was in the kitchen with his hands on my mother's hips, kissing her neck. The visual was too much. I cleared my throat letting them know I was there and my father moved away from the stove. I walked over to my mother, kissing her cheek.

"Hello Edward." She smiled, continuing her baking.

"Edward, my boy, didn't hear you come in. How are you? Is Bella here?" He blurted out.

"Yeah she is in the living room, but I kind of wanted to speak to you about something. Can we talk in your office?" I placed the cup on the counter.

"Of course son." He motioned for us to walk.

We made our way to Carlisle's office and he sat in his office chair as I took the leather couch.

"They don't know how he got into the club or even why Bella hasn't been notified of his release. I've added extra security, but I feel completely helpless, she refuses to talk to me about it. When I ask her, she says she's fine, but she's not fine." I leaned my head against the couch.

"You've done what you can do Edward, you just need to wait for her to come to you." Carlisle held his hands together.

"I love her, I can't just wait. I can't believe they let someone like that back into society. He almost killed her." I pulled hard at my hair.

"The law works in twisted ways sometimes. I wish I could comfort you with something reassuring, but I can't. All I can say is that we will investigate it." Carlisle stood from the chair and patted my shoulder, walking toward the door.

I huffed and followed him to the living room. Bella watched me as I walked in and I gave her a small smile, she gave me a wondrous look and went back to decorating. Rose gave me a look and turned to face Emmett who engulfed her into a bear hug. She giggled and he planted a kiss on her lips.

As we got ready for bed that night, I was shaving my face and Bella came up behind me, wrapping her hands over my bare chest.

"You're so sexy, do you know that." She smirks, kissing my back.

"Oh baby, it's all you!" I grin, cleaning the shaving cream off my face.

I turned around and grab her by the hips, kissing her lips. She giggled and I picked her up and placed her on the bathroom counter.

"These lips. This neck, mm, shoulders, breasts." I gently pinched her through her thin tee shirt.

"You are far sexier than me with a lot more to play with." I wagged my eyebrows at her and she smiled.

"You don't say Edward Cullen?" She wraps her arms around my neck and pulled me closer with her legs.

We kissed and I felt the little vixen, pulling the string of my pajama bottoms open. I spread her thighs, sliding hers off as well. With a quick thrust I was inside her. She threw back her head and we enjoy the feeling. I needed this all day, to be this close, to know she was safe and with her wrapped around me this way, I know that she is.

I am determined to keep her safe, no matter what the cost.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to everyone who reads. I do apologize if my updates for all my stories have been lacking lately, just got so much going on in my real life that I have been distracted. Anyway, writers block as struck me with all my stories lol, isn't that nice? Grrr, Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta Audrey for all that she does for me, I would be lost without her! Thank you to all my wonderful fans, you make me keep going! Can you believe we are on chapter 30 already? I never thought I would make it this far, nor did I think so many people would fall in love with it either!**

**CHAPTER 30**

I could hear some shuffling coming far off in the distance, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. The last week had been nerve racking at best. Since seeing James in the club, I had been on high alert continuously. I knew Edward saw it and I knew he felt guilty about it, but I just couldn't open up to him about it, not yet, I had to get my head in the right place first. It was so long ago that I thought I had forgotten, I had buried it, but did I really?

Everyone goes through things in their lives, we try to block stuff out, but sometimes we just avoid them. I looked up and was greeted with the heavenly sent of cinnamon and Edward Cullen; my two favorite things in the whole world.

I sat up, leaning back on my pillows while Edward placed the tray he was carrying in the middle of the bed as he slid in next to me.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled touching his cheek, scraping my fingernails on his overnight scruff.

"Merry Christmas." He returned my grin with his own, handing me my coffee cup.

I inhaled the sweet scent and blew on it to cool it down a bit.

"How are you this morning?" He picked up his own cup and took a tentative sip.

"I'm good. I can't wait to give you your gift." I blushed.

"I can't wait either, drink your coffee first. I want you wide awake for what I've got in store for you." He got that devious look in his eyes; I wondered what he was up to.

"Let me just grab my robe and we can go down to the tree. I've been holding onto this gift far too long, I need to give it to you before I burst." I laughed hopping off the bed and heading for the bedroom door.

"Okay." He gave me a playful smile and followed behind me down the stairs.

We made it to the living room and I noticed all the presents under the tree. I had only gotten a few under there last night, so the rest Edward must have added. He always did too much for me. I made my way to the tree and kneeled down in front of it. Edward placed himself next to me in the same position.

"I've never spent Christmas with a woman before; that I wasn't related to anyway." He grinned.

"Believe it or not, Jake and I didn't really spend Christmas together either. I spent most of them with my aunt and uncle, while he went to visit his parents in Washington." I shrugged.

"You never tried to do both? I mean I would have wanted to spend it with you." Edward added.

"Well I guess he didn't really see the sentiment of the holiday, not the way you do. He didn't come from a loving family, they kind of just depended on him for everything and he was always so afraid to disappointment them." I felt a pang in my heart like I always did when I think about how hard Jake's life had been.

"Family is important to me." He said very matter of factly.

"Shall we open gifts?" I bit my lip waiting for him to answer.

"Of course." he smiled warmly at me handing me a box.

I ripped off the Christmas paper and revealed a digital camera. I had mentioned I wanted one; it was nice to know he always paid attention. I picked up the gift I had been dying to give him and watched anxiously as he took his time ripping off the paper. I couldn't take it and ripped it from his hands, shoving it back when I was done.

"Always so impatient." He chuckled removing the lid of the box.

In the box was an antique pocket watch. "It belonged to my father, Charlie. His father gave it to him and when he died it was left for me. When I was a little girl I used to tell my father that it was like a magic tool like a time machine…" I left off half embarrassed.

"Bella this is the most incredible gift anyone as ever given me. I don't know what to say, but thank you." His voice was low and full of emotion.

He leaned over and grabbed my neck, kissing me purposefully and possessively. He pulled away when we couldn't breathe.

"I had it engraved." I picked it up to show him the back of it. "You are the master of my mind, body and soul." I blushed. He looked back at me reverently.

"Here." He hands me a small box, I thought it was probably jewelry.

I opened the box, only to be surprised by seeing only a key.

"Key to your heart?" I laughed.

"Bella, you don't need a key, you have open access to my heart all the time. But no, that probably would have been clever. It opens up your gift." He smiled rubbing my cheek.

"A new Volvo?" I teased.

"A lot bigger and more expensive than a Volvo." he shook his head laughing.

"Well are you going to tell me?" I hedged.

"I'd rather show you." He winked and stood, pulling me to my feet.

"We need to get ready to go to my parent's house. I have another surprise for you there as well."

I just huffed, knowing it was useless to question him. I tried to call my Aunt Rachael, but her phone kept going to voice mail. I left a message asking her to call me back. All the paranoia I had been experiencing lately, I worked hard to conceal it, but fear seemed to consume me. Edward looked at me from the driver's seat apprehensively.

I gave him a shy smile and I gripped his hand in my mine. I watched downtown Seattle come into view from the passenger seat of Edward's Aston Martin. We pulled up to a stop light and Edward nudged my hand to look at him.

"I want you to put this over your eyes." He hands me a silk scarf.

"A blind fold? Really?" I eyed him.

"I want it to be a surprise, please?" his voice completely playful and I can't help but agree.

He smiled and tied the scarf over my eyes. We pulled back into traffic and we drove for about five minutes before we came to a stop. Edward turned off the car. I heard him open his door and shut it. I grew restless suddenly. He opened my door and undid my seat belt. He took my hand in his and pulled me out of the car leading me somewhere.

I heard him rustling with a set of keys. He pushed me by the small of my back into the now open door. The smell is familiar. I hear the buzz of an over head light.

"Ready?" Edward's soft voice purrs in my ear

I nodded as he loosened the scarf from my face. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes. I began to focus and realize we are standing in the middle of the bookstore where I worked. I look at him confused, but he just grinned.

"Why are we here Edward?" I stare at him.

"This is your Christmas present. What do you think?" He gestured his hand around the room.

"A bookstore?" I say sarcastically before the realization sets in.

Edward is a rich and powerful man my head echoes.

"Don't tell me you bought me a bookstore?" I say feeling dumbfounded

"Okay I didn't buy you a bookstore; I just bought you a building." He laughs.

"No way!" Excitement flooding me suddenly.

My boyfriend just bought me a bookstore! I can't believe it. I stood there unsure of what to do, so I let my instincts take over.

"I can't believe you bought me this. This is too much Edward."

"Nothing is too much for the girl I love. He paused for a moment, Are you mad?" I can see slight hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Edward." I hadn't even realized I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

I fling my arms around his neck, pulling his face to mine and kissing him with all the strength my body can muster. He is the most wonderful man a girl could ask for. With that I suddenly realize I'm a small business owner! I hope he has spare time to help me make it successful! I turn back to him.

"I love you so much, how did I get so lucky." I pulled back as he wiped my tear stained face.

"Not luck, My Love it was fate, all fate. You make me so happy; I never thought I could feel like I do with you." He kissed my lips once more; this time with more tenderness.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome." He smirked and kissed my head.

"We need to get going though. My family is expecting us." He smiled holding out his hand for me to take and we head for the car. I can't help but feel very happy at the moment.

We enter the Cullen's house. It's full of voices and holiday music. The sound of _jingle bell rock_ fills the air. Edward is carrying the family's gifts as we settle into the living room where a large group of people are gathered. I don't recognize anyone but Alice. She is dressed in a red-velvet Mrs. Claus outfit. She turned her attention away from a blond woman she is speaking to when she sees Edward and me.

"Bella!" Alice bounces over, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Hey Alice, Merry Christmas." I hug her back.

"Did he like his gift?" She held me at arm's length.

"I thought he was going to cry." I giggled.

"See, I told you he would love it. He's all about the sentimental." She smiled intertwining our arms.

"I love him just the way he is." I felt my face flush.

"Did you like _your_ gift?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Best gift anyone has ever given me." I nodded.

"Well I don't know about the best." a soft feminine voice interrupted.

I turned around and came face to face with my Aunt Rachael and Uncle Phil. I squealed in delight, wrapping my arms around them both. They both laughed and held me close.

"Oh my God! What are you two doing here?" I asked thrilled to see them.

"Well that handsome boyfriend of yours called us last week, asking us what our plans were for the holiday." Rachel shrugged with a smile.

"Once I told him we didn't have any, he insisted buying us tickets to spend with our only niece." Phil winked. "I think he was trying to make up for stealing you away the last time you were home."

"I'm so happy you came." Tears of joy rolled down my face. I was sure the makeup that I so carefully applied before I left was hopelessly smudged.

"Ah, I see you found my other gift." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are too good to be true." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

I was about to take him in the middle of the room, but he made a grumbling noise to let me know we were most definitely not alone. I pulled back, embarrassed.

Edward just smiled kindly. He introduced me to some of his relatives and I noticed how comfortable I seemed to be around them all. None of them seemed disapproving of my relationship with him and they even accepted my Aunt and Uncle with open arms. This was turning out to be a perfect Christmas.

Most of the women were in the kitchen helping Esme cook the meal. Edward instructed me that this was a tradition among Cullen women; I think it was just a sexist thing, but who was I to question it?

"Bella can you stir the gravy for me?" Esme's sweet voice requested from where I was chopping parsley.

"Sure." I put down my knife and went to stir the gravy.

My Aunt was being monopolized by Rose, one of her biggest admirers. Rachael was my mom's youngest and only sibling. Rachael was rather young, only around 38. They were laughing about something. It seemed so easy and simple; I wish things could be that way.

"Fuck!" I screeched as I stuck my finger in my mouth. I wasn't paying attention and the gravy bubbled over.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Esme came rushing to me inspecting my finger

"I got burnt, it's okay, I'm fine." I hadn't realized I was crying, but it had nothing to do with the pain in my finger.

I was literally terrified of a repeat of James' performance. Last time got so out of control because I kept it all to myself and insisted it was nothing, I had thought he was just upset because he had a crush, but it was really more than that and it elevated into something bigger, darker, possessive.

"Rose, go get Edward." Esme said calmly.

Esme gently helped me over to one of the chairs and sat me down, kneeling in front of me. Her family must think I'm insane, but Esme just gave me her kind smile and rubbed my back. I could hear those familiar dress shoes hitting the kitchen floor and I looked up to worried green eyes.

"I got her mom, thank you." Edward spoke softly to Esme.

"Baby, are you okay?" He kneeled where his mom had just been, holding my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm making such a fool of myself, embarrassing you; I don't know what's wrong with me." More tears pouring out.

"Baby, you are not embarrassing me, a lot is going on, please, please talk to me." His green eyes were begging me.

"Edward why don't you take Bella upstairs so she can lie down before dinner." Esme gave a small motion of her head.

He nodded back and got me to my feet and we walked up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. Edward pulled me toward the big bed in the middle of the room that was a cream color.

"Try to relax, okay?" He gave me a sweet smile teasing my cheek.

"Okay." I kicked off my boots and lay down on the bed.

I watched Edward rise and it looked as if he was about to leave.

"Please, stay with me." I held my hands out to him.

"Baby I just wanted to lock the door." He looked at me with an exhausted expression.

He turned the lock and came back to lie beside me. He pulled me tightly into his arms and within minutes I was falling asleep to the sound of his humming. He knew me so well, but yet not enough.

Edward was gently shaking me awake, letting me know it was time for dinner. We went down the stairs to be greeted with smiling faces and warm conversation. Nobody uttered a word about our disappearance. I could see the kind concern on Rose, Esme, and Rachael's faces. I didn't want them to worry about me, I would be fine.

The table was filled with various foods and people. I was sitting between Alice and Edward. Everyone was making polite conversation. I was about to dig my fork into my mash potatoes when Edward's Grandmother Elsa called my name.

"So Bella, how long have you been fucking my grandson?' She said ever so casually. I nearly choked on my food.

"Mother!" Esme's voice was full of shock.

"What? I'm just curious." She gave an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"That is none of your business." Esme replied.

"Hey the boy has never brought home a girl before: it's a relief to know he actually does like them. I was afraid he would end up like your cousin George." She sipped her wine like nothing she was saying was offensive.

I could see a man cowering in his chair; that must be Cousin George.

"I mean I would have accepted that too.' She clarified I assumed by the look on my baffled face.

"We have been dating for a few months." Edward's reply was short.

"He's definitely not gay." I muttered.

"I bet he's great in bed. I can just tell." She waged her wrinkly eyes at me.

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with Edward's 84 year old grandmother. Edward was chuckling softly next to me, apparently amused by the conversation.

"So Rachael, um, Bella tells me you own a daycare center, what's that like?" Carlisle spoke up; I hoped to lead the conversation away from me.

Rachael chatted about what having her own business was like and I couldn't help, but feel the butterflies in my stomach. I too now owned my own business, courtesy of my wonderful boyfriend.

"Edward bought Bella a book store for Christmas." Alice announced loudly.

Edward glared at her and she stuck out her tongue. Everyone at the table turned to look at me with stunned expressions.

"Well it's about time he spent his money on something useful. Knowledge is important." Cousin George blurted out.

"I'm glad you approve." Edward muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"I think it was a lovely gesture." Esme leaned over to pat my hand.

"A bit much don't you think? You barely know the girl and you go and buy her a store front? Geez, what next, a yacht?" Elsa scoffed.

"Mother, I will not have you be so rude to my guest, it's uncalled for. Bella is a fine young woman and Edward loves her and so do all of us." Esme said through clenched teeth.

"My apologies." She said sarcastically.

"Mother..." Esme gave her a warning tone.

"Damn it Esme! The girl knows him for like two minutes and he is giving all his hard earned money away like its nothing. She is obviously only using him for his money, what's next?" Elsa's words hit me like a ton of bricks.

That had been my fear from day one that his family would think of me as a gold digger. I could feel cold wetness on my hands, realizing it was my tears.

"That's it!" Edward banged on the table.

"You will not speak of her that way, how dare you! I love her, she is everything to me. My money means nothing to her, she loves me for me. I have never questioned that about her. You have no right to sit there and judge anyone. I pay all your bills and make sure you have everything, how dare you accuse her of being any worse than you! You insult someone for choices that aren't your own, oh well, who cares, as long as they're happy it's all that matters. Nobody here asked for your opinion and nobody wants it, so you can shut up or leave!" Edward said with all the composure he could muster.

"Well I never!" Elsa threw her napkin on the table and stood up.

Nobody else attempted to move. She stared around at the embarrassed faces of her family and stared intently at her daughter Esme.

"Do you have nothing to say?" It was the first time I had heard her sound uneasy.

"As a matter of fact; I do, I suggest you leave." Esme smirked and pointed to the doorway.

"Maggie will see you out." Esme nodded and sat back down.

I felt guilty for causing such an awkward situation, but nobody else seemed to mind. I could see Phil and Rachael looking very uncomfortable, even Rose seemed out of place. But everyone else just continued to eat like nothing had just happened.

Esme returned to her chair and looked at me apologetically.

"I want to apologize for my mother's behavior. I'd like to say she normally never acts like that, but…" Esme shrugged.

"It wouldn't be Christmas if she didn't." Carlisle laughed and the entire table brust out laughing, even Edward had a smirk on his face. He reached over and squeezed my hand while kissing my cheek.

"Now you understand why we usually separate for holidays." Emmett commented.

"I get it now." I smiled.

The drive home was lovely and quiet. Edward looked deep in thought and I knew something was bothering him.

"What are you thinking?" I leaned over when we pulled into our parking spot of the penthouse.

He sighed loudly holding the bridge of his nose. I had come to learn this habit well, he was frustrated.

"What he did to you. I promised I wouldn't ask you, but I need to know. I'm worried about you." He exhaled opening the car door.

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't ready to talk about it to him. Hell I wasn't ready to deal with it myself. We made our way to our floor and I walked to the kitchen to boil some water for hot coco. I needed to mull over what I would say to him, how I would say it.

He sat on the bar stool watching me as I moved around filling the mugs up with coco mix.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm pushing, I just..." He groaned.

I put the mugs down and took his hands in mine. He looked up at me with a pained expression. I kissed his lips softly and leaned his head into mine. I loved him, I could trust him.

"I never really talked to anyone about it, not even Rose. I just wanted to forget. I had forgotten. I mean stuff like that just doesn't go away, does it. But I learned to build a life without fear and then I met you; I wanted everything your life brought, even the punishments." I chuckled.

"If I had known, I never would have pursued you." His tone caught me off guard and so did his reply.

"But I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. I knew you would never hurt me." I walked to stand in front of him, so I could hold him.

"But this lifestyle, it's a reminder. It makes sense he would be in a club like that, but how did he know." Edward's face came unmasked; it showed deep fear.

"Can we just focus on something else? It is still Christmas, I want to enjoy it" I pleaded.

He nodded, but I could see he wasn't ready to let it drop, but for now he would give into me. He pulled me roughly by my hips into him. He touched my lips with his fingers, tracing my nose.

"Thank you for loving me, for belonging to me. I will protect you my Isabella, nobody will ever hurt you that way again, I will kill him first." His words were strong and truthful.

"As I will protect you, my Edward." I leaned down to kiss him and it was hot, I mean smoking fucking hot.

Our need grew and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on top of the counter; the mugs had been discarded onto the floor, crashing and splattering coco all over the cabinets and the white tile floor. _Mrs. Barker will have a fun time trying to get them clean._

Edward pushed my dress up. I knew this would not be slow or sweet. It would be passionate and cannibalistic. He quickly unbuckled his pants and they fell to his ankles. My eyes drank him up, as his intense green eyes fell upon me.

"I love you." He whispered and thrust inside of me.

It's just what I needed, to have him deep within me, showing his dominance and his control. I loved him like this, so pure, virile and uninhibited.

After our romp in the kitchen I decided to take a long shower while Edward tried to clean up the coco fiasco in the kitchen. Once I finished my shower I headed to bed, Edward still wasn't there. I glanced out of the window to stare at the Christmas filled city.

I saw people's Christmas lights twinkling and in my mind the soft sound of carols being sung. A sharp pang of pain went to my heart; I missed my parents dearly this time of year. I was so grateful for Aunt Rachael and Uncle Phil coming to visit, it was such a surprise.

Even though we were on the top floor, I looked down into the street and I could see a man standing down on the street with a trench coat on, looking up, I swear he was looking at me. I gasped and backed away from the window, bumping into a body.

I screeched as I turned around only to find Edward with concern all over his beautiful face. I sighed in relief and pulled him tightly to me.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked running a hand through my hair.

This had been the question he asked more than once in the last week, I was getting tired of hearing it, it was time to talk. I looked up at his face and took his hand, bringing him to the bed. I sat on the edge, tracing circles on the top of his fingers when I felt his other hand lifting up my face.

"Talk to me." Were his so soft words. I nodded my head...

**Flashback**

I was late for class, it was hot and humid today too, not that much of a shock. I was holding so many books in my hands; of course I'm not surprised the biggest one slipped out. I had to bend down to pick it up when a hand appeared. I looked up to see bright blue eyes staring contently back at me.

"I saw you struggling, I tried to save it before it was too late, but I guess I'm not fast enough." He chuckled; his voice was deep and a little unnerving.

"Um, thanks. I should have known better than to carry so many." I said nervously.

"Well you're lucky I came along then." He grinned widely at me.

He was good looking, I'm sure he had a few admirers, but there was something eerie about him.

"I'm late for class, so if you could give me back my book." My voice was a bit shaky at the moment.

"On one condition." He smirked devious.

"That is?" I could feel the wave of discomfort roll over me.

"Tell me your name."

"I'm Bella; can I have my book back now?" I held out my hand for the history book.

"You didn't ask for my name." That spooky grin never fading.

"Who are you?" I stuttered.

"I'm James; I hope to see you around again Bella." He winked handing me the book back and disappeared.

It was the first time I saw him, but definitely wasn't the last. He began to appear; randomly it seemed, in places I would hang out. He came to the library where I worked a lot, but I didn't find that unusual really, I mean it is a college, students need to use the library.

He was harmless for the first few months. We actually hung out a few times and he seemed okay, but something always felt off and I never felt comfortable with him. I felt like he always knew where I was and what I was doing.

I remember the day I first met Jake. He was in line at the _Star_ _Bucks_ off campus. He was in front of me, so tall and tan. He smelled like cinnamon or at least I thought he did. I leaned as close as I could to get a good whiff of him, but I leaned too close and almost knocked him over.

"Hey, what the..." Were his words, but he stopped mid sentence when he saw me.

"I'm sorry. I'm very clumsy sometimes; I didn't mean to knock into you." I stuttered trying to regain myself.

I finally looked up at his face and he was so handsome and he was smiling right at me.

"No, it's totally fine." He rubbed the back of his neck grinning.

"I'm Bella." I stuck my head out for him to shake.

"Jake." He took my hand.

He had a warm, welcoming smile that made you feel like you were home, so unlike James.

"Next!" The clerk behind the counter called.

"What are you getting?" Jake turned to look at me.

"Just a regular coffee." I shrugged.

"Two regular coffees to go please." Jake told the clerk.

"You don't have to do that." I uttered as he pulled out his wallet.

"I want to if it means I get to spend more time with you." He smirked. He was definitely charming.

I blushed as he handed me my cup.

"Do you go to school here?' He motioned to my books in my hand.

"Yes, business major, you?" I pointed at his empty hands.

"Na, I work at the garage across the street. I like the coffee so I come here a lot." He shrugs with an easy smile.

"You're a mechanic?" I asked, completely turned on by the fact.

"Yeah, sounds kind of lame when you say it." He chuckled nervously.

"No, there is nothing wrong with that." I retorted.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"So thanks for the coffee." I raised the cup, unsure of what to say next.

"No problem, anytime. Um Bella, I don't mean to be so forward, but could I buy you cup of coffee, another time?" He waited patiently for my reply.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

"Great, what's your number?" He asked.

We exchanged numbers and he promised to call me later. He seemed really nice and was totally hot; I couldn't wait to tell Rose. When I got to work she was putting books in a cart, she smiled when I approached.

"What's with the stupid grin?" Rose gave me a playful look.

"I met a guy and he's totally hot!" I smiled widely.

"Oh really, do tell." She put the books back in the cart and we gossiped about my meeting with Jake.

A couple weeks had gone by since I met Jake. We hung out a lot and I saw less and less of James. I thought he finally got the hint that I wasn't interested, but that wasn't the case at all. So one Thursday afternoon I was checking books in when James approached the counter.

"What the fuck Bella!" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him puzzled.

"I need to talk to you." He growled and pulled me from behind the counter to the conference room. Sudden panic was taking over me as I looked at his crazed face.

"You tell me you won't date me because you're trying to focus on your school work, yet I come to find out you have a boyfriend! You are such a lying whore!" He yelled in my face.

I stepped back a few feet from him, not liking his tone one bit.

"James you have no right to come in here and act like this. I'm not interested in you, I was never interested in you as anything more than a friend, why can't you just accept that?" I began to feel the anger boiling in me.

"Accept it? You never even gave me a chance. We could be so good together, why are you denying the attraction? I see how you look at me, I know you want me." He grabbed me by the shoulder, trying to kiss me.

I pushed at his chest, trying to get him away from me.

"James, let me go, I'll call security!" I screamed hoping someone would hear me.

"Oh no you won't!" He countered.

He began to shake me and the fear took over. My eyes began to well up with tears and this was when I saw the real him. His words became blurred when Rose burst in with one of the guys from the football team; they had to drag him out.

After that I stayed on my guard, he'd frightened me terribly. He was no longer allowed in the library and it turned out he wasn't even a student. That scared me even more. Jake became my full time body guard, I felt like a helpless sheep being protected from a wolf.

Jake and I had a big fight about me going to a party. He didn't want me to go, but it had been so long since I spent any time with my friends. I promised him I would be careful, but he was just being overprotective as always.

"What if he shows up?" Jake said through clenched teeth.

"I'll call security." I threw my hands in the air.

"And if they don't get there in time and he tries to rape you or something?" He glared.

"Jake, you act like I will be alone. Rose will be there, she won't let him near me." I plopped down on my bed.

"I'm just thinking about your safety Bella, you should be a little more concerned about it yourself." Jake paced.

"He hasn't tried anything for a while; maybe he got the hint and has moved on." I huffed.

"You better hope so, but I doubt it." Jake held my head in his hands.

"I care about you; I want a future with you in it. I can't imagine that sick bastard trying to take you from me." His eyes softened and I could see the love he held for me there.

"I'll be fine." I brushed him off and picked up my purse.

The party was in full swing when I arrived. I found Rose and we had a great time talking and just enjoying the night. Later Tommy, Rose's latest boyfriend, offered to walk me to my apartment. We were almost to the stairs when I saw a figure standing off to the right, it was James.

He stepped out of the shadow and I jumped behind Tommy, grabbing his arms. James held his hands up in defense.

"I just want to talk, that's all." He smirked.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, go away!' I shouted.

"But I need to apologize, I'm sorry I have been such a jerk to you. Please Bella; give me a second of your time." He acted sincere, but I knew it was all fake.

"Back off dude before I have to hurt you." Tommy warned.

"Okay." James smiled and was about to walk off when he surprised Tommy with a left hook, knocking him to the ground.

I knew James saw the surprise on my face and he immediately tried to grab me, I ran as fast as I could to get away from him, but it was no use, he was faster.

"Aw Bella, don't be like that." he mocked from behind me.

I didn't say a word; I just kept running until I made it to the top of the stairs, that's when he caught me. He pinned me to the wall and I was shaking. I screamed and screamed but nobody heard me.

"Don't fight me; it will be easier, if you don't fight me." His evil tone.

"Get off me! I don't want you, leave me alone!" I tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use, he was stronger.

"Not until I get what is mine!" He yelled and I was able to kick him in the nuts.

I ran down the hallway, banging on every door I could, but he caught up with me again and grabbed my arm and flung me down the stairs, that's all I remember...

**Flashback Ends**

Tears were smearing my face and Edward held me closely. I was glad I'd finally managed to share it with Edward; I hope he would now understand why I'd kept it buried for so long.

"When I find him, I'm going to fucking kill him..." Edward groaned...

Tell me what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

**Well I'm so happy you all loved the dinner lol, it was meant to be funny, hope you all found the humor in it. We all have someone like that in our families. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews more; I read them all and felt so honored by the love you all give. Awesome shout out to my Beta and friend Audrey, you are just the best! A big thank you to all who read, I love you so much! Yes the creepy figure Bella saw was James... I'm sorry if my updates have been lacking lately, life gets in the way!Huge writers block I been having, trying to regain my muse, but I'm losing him lol...**

**CHAPTER 31**

After spilling my guts out to Edward I felt a huge weight lift off of me. I was now staring at his sleeping form lying next to me. He looked peaceful and rested. I loved him so much, I was so thankful to have him in my life.

After Christmas dinner and his complete declaration of love, I knew without a doubt, this man was madly in love and so was I. I knew he would protect me from anything, but even he wasn't God.

The memory of that shadowy figure began to creep into my head, I knew that the person I saw outside our building was James, even if I couldn't see his face, I just knew.

I quietly got off the bed and padded toward the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked so pale and drawn out. I hadn't slept well in about two weeks. I was always on edge, knowing James was lurking out there in the city, watching, waiting.

Insane people don't have a conscience, they are completely deranged. No common sense exists in their lives. It may sound trite by James was not dealing with a full deck, the many encounters I'd had with him, proved it. Edward had effectively and lovingly blocked James out of my mind recently, I smiled a little to myself, but now it has all came back to me in my subconscious and woke me up.

I splashed my face with some water and quietly walked back in the bedroom. However my efforts were in vane because the sleeping man I left was now sitting up looking deliciously disheveled.

"Well good morning handsome." I smiled happily distracted walking toward his side of the bed.

"Bella." He smiled, pulling me close to him.

He squeezed my body to him, like if he didn't touch me right then and there he might explode. I ran my fingers through his hair, staring mesmerized into his shining green eyes.

"How did you sleep?" I asked still gazing at his face.

"Better than I have in days. What about you?" His voice was groggy.

"I slept okay. What should we have for breakfast? I think I'm in the mood for an omelet." Changing the subject, and I smiled brightly at him.

"Bella." Edward's tone warned.

"No nightmares Edward, I just want to try to be normal." I patted his arm and rose from the bed.

He looked unconvinced, but didn't say another word. I wrapped my robe around my waist and headed for the kitchen.

Edward trailed behind in just his pajama bottoms and took a seat at the counter. I pulled the juice from the fridge and the makings for omelets. He watched me closely.

"Bella I have a housekeeper for that." He grumbled.

"Edward please let me do this, I like to cook for you, please." I said returning to my task.

"So you finally admit you haven't been feeling normal then?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"How would you feel if someone stalked you for two years, then almost killed you, and then got out of jail and nobody told you?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'd be pretty upset; no I'd be fucking furious; and that's why I been wondering when you would actually admit you are scared!" He retorted sharply.

I dropped the mixing bowl on the floor, glass scattering in all directions.

"Fuck, I liked that damn bowl." I mumbled as I bent down to clean up the pieces.

"Bella, leave it." I looked up from the floor and found Edward staring at me intensely.

"I think we should take a little vacation. How about couple weeks away, somewhere warm? We could invite everyone to come." He smiled softly at me.

"I can't run away from my life just because James is free. I can't let him win anymore." I sighed, picking up some of the broken glass and discarding it into the trash compactor.

"Baby." Edward took my hands between his. "You need a break; you haven't been able to be you in a while. Some downtime might be good for you." He gave me a gentle look.

"Fine, whatever, not like I have a say anyway." I said, not terribly annoyed. Leaning my head against Edward's warm body.

"That's my good girl." He kissed the top of my head chuckling.

"I don't want to live in fear. I did that for so long." I groaned holding him tighter.

"I won't let him ever have a chance to get close to you." I could feel his hold on me become protective.

I knew this was affecting him just as much. If I had learned anything about Edward, he protected those he loved and now I was included. Resolve setting into me; I refused to let James interfere in what I had now.

Mrs. Barker finished cleaning up the mess I'd made and also prepared a lovely breakfast for us. Edward spent a good part of the morning on the phone with his pilot and everyone else. I however began to sort through some of the boxes I'd brought here from my old apartment.

I came across the court order I had held onto for so long from when they sentenced James. I had really blocked so much out, but while I was reading it, it felt as if it happened yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

"It's over, you won Bella. He is going to jail for a very long time." Jacob proclaimed as he held me tightly to his chest.

Tears rolled down my face in relief. Finally justice had been served to someone so very deserving of it. I looked around and caught a glimpse of James as the bailiff took him away. He gave me a bone chilling smile and then winked. I had to look away.

He was a very sick and twisted man, how did I not figure that out sooner? All the signs were there, yet I failed to really acknowledge them.

"Do you promise to always be there to protect me?" I looked up to ask Jake.

"I'll never leave your side." he smiled kissing me gently.

_END FLASHBACK_

Now I was left with another dilemma, do I call Jake and tell him or leave it alone? _It had affected him too_.

**Edward's POV**

"Isn't this a bit extreme, even for you?" Jasper chirped through the phone.

"It's what needs to be done. Jazz you have no idea what this fucker did to her. I don't care if it seems over the top, I will do whatever it takes." I said cocking the 9mm in my hand in place.

"Edward, I don't know if having a gun is the best idea." Grumbled Jasper, as he walked into the gun shop, placing hid phone in the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Good for me that I never asked for your opinion." I placed the gun down on the counter

"That there is a straight shooter." Commented the store clerk.

"I'll take it." I went to pull my wallet out of my pants.

"Do you got a gun permit? You need a permit in order to purchase a fire arm." The greasy looking man asked leaning over the counter.

I slammed the piece of paper down in front of him. He held his hands in defense, backing up.

"No problem, debit or credit." He asked.

"Cash." I pulled the wad of money from my wallet and threw it down on the counter.

The man snatched it up and began to count.

"Keep the change." I mumbled taking my new purchase and exiting with Jasper.

"What do you think you will accomplish now? You going to look for him and shoot him. Yeah, that's just what Bella needs, you in jail." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Jasper, shut the fuck up. It's for personal protection." I spat unlocking my car door.

"Ed, you got like 15 body guards. I don't even think that idiot would dare try to break in on you." Jasper commented getting into the passenger side.

"Not the point." I stated speeding off into Seattle traffic.

"Have you found out how he got into the club?" Jasper asked.

"Liam is working on it. So far though, nobody really knows how he got there. Irina is his possible cover, but she denies knowing him. It's supposed to be such a prestigious place, shit like this should' never happen. It's like he knew he would find her there." I ripped a hand through my hair while the other was planted on the steering wheel.

"Have you spoken to the authorities?" Jasper inquired as we turned into our garage.

"They are only investigating why she wasn't notified. However, I hired my own PI's to look into it. So far they haven't found much. I know where he is supposed to be living, but something tells me that it's not even close to where he actually stays." I groaned turning off the car.

We headed up to our respective places. I entered my penthouse to the blaring of the radio. I followed the noise into the kitchen where Bella was happily dancing around in a tee shirt and her underwear. She was covered in flour as she turned and sang along to the radio, she was oblivious to my presence. She was baking.

I stood in the doorway with my hands crossed over my chest amused. She was mixing ingredients into a bowl. She looked up and nearly dropped, yet another bowl, but I quickly grabbed it, saving it from an untimely death.

She smiled embarrassed at me, but all I could see was how beautiful she truly was, even covered in white dust, she stole my heart.

"Hey." I smirked.

"Hey." She moved a piece of hair from her face.

"What are you making?' I placed the bowl back in her hands.

"Chocolate chip cookies." She had a dreamy look on her face.

I hadn't really paid much attention to anything else in the room but her, when my eyes became fixed on the kitchen table. There were about 10 cooling racks decorating my table, and all were covered with cookies.

"Geez how do you expect me to eat all those? I will never get off the treadmill." I teased.

"Well I figured we could give everyone some. I like to bake." She shrugged.

"Yes woman I can see that." I laughed.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So our flight will leave Wednesday morning and everyone is on board to go. Are you excited?" I asked sitting down watching her bake.

"I suppose so." She shrugged again, continuing to stir harder.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Edward, I hate flying is all. It's totally fine. I can't wait." She gave me a timid smirk.

"I need to make a call; I will be back in a few minutes.' I watched her as I walked out of the room.

Something about her right now, as sexy as she looked, worried me. I headed for my office and closed the door behind me. I picked through my phone to find Emmett's number. It rang about three times before he answered.

"Yo Bro, what's the deal?" Emmett's chipper voice came through.

"Can I speak to Rose?" I asked.

"Why do you need to speak to her?" Emmett inquired.

"Bella has about 10 dozen cookies on my kitchen table, I need to know why." I huffed.

"I will be down in five minutes!" Emmett's excited voice echoed.

I heard him yell for Rose and a fumble with the phone.

"Hey, what's up?' Rose's voice was full of concern.

"She's baking, what does that mean?"

"Oh no, not again." Rose mumbled.

"Rose?" I warned.

"When she is really nervous or scared, she bakes. It's her defense mechanism." Rose sighed.

"So what do I do? Ask her what's wrong"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, hang tight." Rose hung up before I could say another word.

I put the phone back in my jeans and headed back into the kitchen. I told Bella we would be having guests and she ran for the laundry room to grab something to put on her bare legs.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and in walked Emmett and Rose. Emmett ran to the table with all the cookies and Bella started smacking his hands with the spatula.

Rose took the stool next to me at the island, rolling her eyes in amusement at the antics of my brother and girlfriend.

"How many so far." Rose asked leaning over to look at the oven.

"I counted about 100." I rubbed my hand over my face.

"Damn something is really bothering her." Rose muttered.

"I think this James thing is having a toll on her. I wish I could make her more at ease."

"Once we get to St. Lucia, I hope she will forget this reality exists. I'm excited." Rose bounced a little in her seat.

"What are you two talking about?" Bella waved the spatula at us.

"You are sure baking up a storm, aren't you?" Rose gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Bella stated.

"Oh sure." Rose waved nonchalantly.

"I just wanted to make cookies, thank everyone for being so gracious." Bella clarified.

"Right." Rose said.

"I'm serious Rose, please just drop it." Bella pleaded.

"Fine." Rose put up her hands in surrender.

Wednesday came sooner than expected and we were boarding my private jet for St. Lucia. I went into the cockpit to talk to my pilot, Marshall, while everyone else settled into their seats. I watched Alice and Rose chatting while Bella sat nervously in her seat.

"Isabella, come here for a minute." I motioned for her to join me in the private bedroom.

She dropped her book on the seat and walked over. I closed the door behind her, pinning her against it. Her eyes widen in surprise as my lips crashed down on hers. She moaned, pulling at my hair. I pushed my body into her. She had on a skirt with a white button up blouse. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist.

I encircled my hands around her hips to hold her in place. I pushed her skirt up around her waist and tore her stockings down. I dug my fingers into the flesh of her thighs.

"Yes!" She moaned as my nails dig into her.

"I want to fuck you Bella, right now!" I groaned as I bit into her neck.

"They will hear." Pleasure clear in her tone, she wanted it too.

"I don't care. Unzip my pants." I commanded.

She fumbled her hands on the front of my pants as I held her in place. Quickly she unzipped my jeans and they pooled at my feet. I angled her slightly so I could raise her to come down gently on my erection.

The moment I entered her she screeched loudly. She was very wet and ready for me to do bad, bad things to her.

"God Edward, I will never get used to how good you feel around me." She purred, pulling at my face to kiss her.

I shifted my hips upwards, snaking my hands around her to grab onto her beautiful round ass. I could feel her hips moving with my rhythm.

"I love you so much." I mumbled into her shoulder as I bit down lightly on it.

"I love you too!' She groaned.

I took my hand from her ass and began to rub on her clit. I needed to make her feel good.

"Just like that." She said breathlessly.

I continued to assault her with my dick and my fingers until I could feel her tightening around me. She fell over with one hard thrust and I came violently behind her. We sank onto the floor of the plane when I heard Marshall announce we were taking off.

Little did he know, I just took off and it was the best flight I ever had. I pulled Bella to her feet and straightened out her skirt.

"I liked those stockings you know, they were French." She gave me a sheepish grin.

"When did you start caring about that kind of stuff?" I returned her smile.

"When I met your sister; she claims I have no fashion sense." Bella looked at me with those brown eyes.

"I think you have wonderful sense." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, so much." Her eyes glazed slightly.

"I love you too, shall we join the others?" I gestured to the door.

"Can we just stay in here; I just kind of want you to myself right now." She bit on her lip.

"Of course, would you like me to get your book?"

"Please." She batted her eyelashes at me.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened the bedroom door. All eyes were on me but nobody said a single word. Emmett snickered and Rose was fighting back laughter. Surprisingly it was Alice who spoke first.

"Dear Brother, could you not wait until we were out of ears shot?" Alice's sweet voice flowed through the plane.

"Alice leave him alone, it's been what 20 minutes since he got laid last." Jasper burst out laughing.

"And this is why I never invite you idiots anywhere." I mumbled going back into the bedroom.

"They heard us?" Bella was sitting on the bed barefoot with her legs crossed.

I chuckled sitting next to her on the beige colored queen sized bed. I handed her the book, only nodding my head at her response.

"They are just jealous." I grinned pulling my laptop out of my bag.

"I highly doubt Alice is jealous." She rolled her eyes as she pulled the book mark out of the page she was reviewing last.

I got comfortable next to Bella, pulling my laptop into my lap, while Bella placed her head on my shoulder and read her book. We stayed like this for most of the flight. We all changed into more weather appropriate clothes before the plane descended.

**Bella's POV**

Once we exited the plane in St. Lucia we were assaulted with warm bright sunshine. It was around 3:30pm when we arrived. All I could see was blue water and bright skies. It was amazing to see such a perfect paradise.

I had never been anywhere like this. Edward had outdone himself as usual. We were ushered to a waiting car. We all piled in and our luggage was put in the back. Edward sat next to me looking so sexy in his white linen outfit with his beige sandals. His perfectly manicured toes stuck out. Were there any flaws on him?

He smiled brightly at me through his Ray Ban sun glasses, giving my hand a good squeeze. I gave him a sweet smile.

"This is so much better than what you see on those post cards." I felt overwhelmed.

"Just wait until you see the house." He kissed my cheek.

I watched as the scenery blurred by through the window. The beaches looked so white and the water looked so clear. You could see people just strolling around in barely anything. Suddenly I felt self conscious. My body wasn't thin and model like these women who had on barely anything. I was curvy.

We pulled down a long driveway up to a huge white house or did they call them villas here? I was not accustomed to the rich life style. I had grown up middle class; this was stuff you rarely got to see. The paint was worn away a little from the salt water, but it was beautiful. It had at least two stories.

The front of the house had a huge awning over it held up by large white pillars. There was wicker furniture outside and it had simple green wooden doors with square glass windows. Large ferns sat in ceramic pots around the porch.

We all piled out of the car. I looked around in fascination.

"Do you like it?" Edward's hot breath on my ear.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered.

"No you are, everything else pales in comparison, but I'm glad you like it." He kissed my ear lobe.

"Do you own this?" I asked.

"Edward owns everything." Emmett chuckled as he carried suitcases into the foyer.

"It was a gift from my grandfather when I earned my first million." Edward had his hands in his pockets, looking adoringly at the house.

"Nice grandfather." I muttered to myself.

"He was a great man, I miss him." Edward smiled, pushing the small of my back toward the inside of the house.

The inside was just as lovely. The walls were all painted a tan color with white furniture. It was very exotic but still relaxing.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, how was your trip?" A tall dark skinned man stood in front of us.

"It was good Hans, this is Bella. Bella this is Hans, he is the housekeeper here. Anything you need, just ask him if you can't find me." Edward touched my back, introducing us.

"A pleasure." Hans smiled, kissing my hand, making me blush.

"Will she being using the suite?" Hans asked Edward.

"No, she will be sleeping with me." Edward smiled looking at me adoringly, pulling me toward the back of the house.

He showed me the back yard, which had a private pool. There was also another pool that actually poured out into the beach. It was private regardless.

"This view is just amazing! Do you own the beach too?" I looked up as Edward leaned over me.

"Just part of the beach." He smirked looking down at me.

"Will I ever get used to this?" I sighed.

"One day." He rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm impressed Cullen, very impressed." Rose came out of nowhere to stand next to me.

"Emmett has his own house too, don't let me fool you." Edward commented.

"Just one more thing to I have to love about him." She smiled walking away.

"Come, let me show you the bedroom." I took his outstretched hand.

He pulled me up a winding stair case into a beautiful open room. The walls were a cream color. Everything was white and bright in the room. The huge king sized bed that sat in the middle of the room, looked fluffy and inviting.

I jumped on the bed and my body bounced slightly. Edward hovered above me with a playful look on his face.

"You've brought your subs here." I stated it.

"Yes." Was his monosyllable answer as he nuzzled my neck.

"Have they ever slept in this bed with you?"I grabbed his hair to pull his face up to look at me.

"Never." He rubbed my face, looking lovingly at me.

"Do you have a play room here?" I felt my cheeks flame.

His grin grew wider as he kissed my lips gently. "No I don't. I entertain here a lot; I didn't want a guest to accidental stumble upon it. Plus my parents use this home also. Certain things I keep privately tucked away. If I could I would hide _you_ under my mattress for safe keeping." He removed his body from mine and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's have an early dinner. I'm sure you have an appetite after our long flight." He took my hand, bringing me back down into the kitchen.

We had a nice dinner and when the sun went down we went down to the beach. Emmett and Jasper built a fire while Edward pulled some chairs off the deck to sit around it. I sat on Edward's lap sipping on some red wine, while listening to Jasper and Emmett talk about memories of this island.

"We used to come every summer. It was awesome. So many beautiful girls." Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

Rose just smiled with amusement. She wasn't the insecure type. She was beautiful in her own right. No matter what girl Emmett may have been interested in the past, she was his soon to be wife.

"I want to get married here." Rose announced.

"Oh that would be fabulous!" Alice bounced on Jasper's lap.

"We could do it at Edward's house, it would be really romantic." I chimed in.

"I can't wait to start planning it!" Alice was overjoyed.

It was starting to get late as we all descended back to the house. Edward grabbed my hand before we got to the landing of the back porch.

"Come and take a walk with me." He gave me a smoldering look.

I nodded and took his hand. We traveled some distance from the house. The beach was beautiful this time of night. The moon glowed so brightly in the sky with the stars twinkling. You never really saw anything like this in Seattle where it was mostly overcast and cloudy.

We walked to a secluded area where there was a tiny water fall. The inside of the water illuminated a fluorescent glow that made it look it like had lights in the bottom, but it didn't. The sand sparkled beneath our feet. I just wanted to bottle it up.

The weather here was something I would have to adjust to considering tonight it was around 80. Edward looked delicious in his white tee and swim trunks while I had on a teal tank top with boy shorts and sandals.

"Take off your shoes." Edward sultry voiced lingered in my ears

I slipped off the sandals, placing them on a nearby rock. I heard Edward shuffling behind me, probably taking off his sandals also. I felt his bodied lightly connect with mine before he whispered into my ear.

"Step into the water." He nibbled on my earlobe.

I hesitated and Edward must have noticed my stance.

"It's okay beautiful, it's warm." He purred.

I dipped my toes in to judge the water and it was delightful just like Edward said. I stepped in with my whole body this time. I walked to the middle of the small pool of water, which only went to my knees. The waterfall crashed around us in this tropical fantasy.

I felt Edward snake his arms around my stomach and he moved the hair from my shoulder with his free hand. He gently kissed my shoulder, ghosting his lips down over my neck. I sighed and leaned into his bare chest.

I was so caught up admiring the scenery I had failed to notice my sexy man take off his shirt, no scratch that, he had no trunks on either as his erection poked into my thigh. I groaned and I could hear him chuckle softly into my skin.

I was being twirled around, suddenly, meeting with heavy lustful green eyes. Edward didn't wear a smile; no he was in seduction mode. Without words, he joined our hands, reaching them above our heads.

"Keep your hands up there." His stare left me paralyzed.

His finger tips trailed down my arms, while his eyes watched me. I opened my mouth slightly inhaling sharply. He bit into his lip and I thought my knees were going to give out under me. His hands found the hem of my tank and it went flying over my head and onto a rock.

I was now in front of him topless and yet he was completely naked, not even feeling slightly self conscience about it. I gulped hard as his talented fingers massaged my nipples. He dropped down to his knees in front of me. My hands instinctively wound into his copper hair; those penetrating eyes commanding me to look down at him.

He tugged on my shorts, pulling those off too, discarded them somewhere. I was too focused at the sexy man kneeling below me to care. His sexy smirk appeared across those luscious lips as he pulled my body closer to him, bringing his face eye level to my aching center.

He licked his lips and gently blew his warm breath onto my clit. My eyes roll into the back of my head, but a bite to my left thigh forces my eyes down cast.

"What do you want me to do here Isabella?" He asked in a husky voice.

He teased my upper thigh with his tongue and open mouth tender bites, getting closer to my core. The urge to close my eyes was hard to resist, but I know that's not what he wants. He wants a word, a response.

"Whatever makes Edward happy." I just about spit out.

"Hmm." The sound vibrating off my mid section.

I touch my neck by habit and realize I don't have on my collar. Come to think of it, I haven't worn it in a while. Pieces start to fall into place then. Edward has been acting extra careful with me, extra sweet; did he notice that I hadn't had it on? Panic struck me suddenly and forcefully.

"Bella, what's wrong?' His voice was loud with concern.

I realize he'd stood up. I gaze at him and grab him tightly in my embrace, pulling our faces together, kissing him hard.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper into between our lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, why are you apologizing?" He held my face still, trying to read my eyes

"I haven't worn my collar, I totally forgot. You've been so gentle with me, I didn't know why." I babbled.

"Bella." I know that tone; he wants me to pay close attention.

"I didn't even realize you didn't have it on baby, it's not important." He was trying to reassure me, he was almost a good liar.

"It's not okay and it is a big deal. I can't do anything right." Sobs poured from my lips.

"Why are you crying?" He cradled me close to him.

I didn't know why. For some odd reason I felt unsure of myself, of everything.

"I wanted to bring you here so you could be happy, not sad, please don't be sad." He continued to caress my head and shoulders.

"I'm happy no matter where I am, as long as you are with me, please Edward stay with me." He kissed my then, hard and passionately.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.' He vowed.

We made love deeply and passionately under the water fall. Cascades of water dripped down our bodies, enveloping us in its warmth. It was quiet when we entered the house, dripping wet from our late night escapades.

I was startled when the light in the living room clicked on, making me jump back into Edward. There in the living room sat someone I never thought I would see again.

"Hello Bella, Edward, have a good swim?"

**So I'm taking bets, who do we think it is sitting in Edward's living room? I bet you will never get it lol. I love you all, sorry if I haven't replied more, I'm feeling a little depressed lately, trying to get back on track, it's hard. Hey I got a good one I would like to know, where you all live, just tell me the state, just curious...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow the out pour of reviews and kind words of you all warms my heart. It's amazing to know how many readers I have all over the world! I love you all so much; you make my life and day so much brighter. I' m a single mom of two great kids, Tyler & Nalette, I just wanted to shout them out, even if they don't read this lol. Thank you to my wonderful beta and friend Audrey, she is a great woman. Hey I'm on facebook if anyone wants to friend me, leave me a message, a lot of you out there are already on my page! I seem to have a lot of European and Kentucky readers. I'm from New Jersey, USA. Thank you guys so much! So who is sitting in our living room?**

**CHAPTER 32**

"Mom?" I said it like I wasn't sure. This couldn't be real. No she wasn't real!

"Bella, don't look so surprised darling." Her smile was wide, like her seeing me was no big deal.

"How did you get here? I mean how are you here?" My shock evident in my voice.

She smiled at my confusion and began to stand up from the couch. She stood there, thoughtful, searching for the right words.

"Well I thought you would want me here. I can leave, I don't want to intrude." She looked sadly at the floor.

"No!" I shouted, running to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her body.

I squeezed her tightly. She cooed in my ear, comforting my confused head with soothing circles.

"Please mommy, please don't ever go away again." I sobbed, gripping her shirt tightly in my hand.

She smelled just like I remembered, like fresh sunshine in the morning.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's questioning voice.

I looked up at Renee's beaming face and gave her a shy smile. I needed to introduce them. I took my mom's hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning my attention to the voice behind me. Suddenly I was being violently shaken awake.

The room began to blur and my eyes shot open, trying to find something to focus on, but there was nothing but darkness. Everything began to blur into solid shapes and intense green eyes were looking at me, worried etched in there dark pools.

I realized then, I had been dreaming because we were now in our room in St. Lucia, no longer in the living room. Renee wasn't really here. Tears poured out of my face, violent sob wrenching my chest. Edward held me close to his chest, trying to calm me down.

"Baby, hush, it's okay, it was only a bad dream." he said softly over and over, slowly try to coax me back to reality.

"You don't understand, it wasn't a bad dream, god, it was wonderful." I gripped his arm tightly.

"What were you dreaming?" His voice low, comforting.

"That my mom was here when we returned from the beach, she knew who you were and she was happy for us." I looked up at his darling face. In my sleep befuddled mind I was wishing her appearance to be a reality, I wanted so badly to introduce Edward, the love of my life, to my Mom.

His eyes looked away from me, as if the thought seemed painful.

"I'm sorry that your mom is not alive Bella, I wish I could do something to ease that loss. I wish I could have met her, she sounds like a great lady." He kissed my forehead.

I nodded resting my head on his shoulder. Then it dawned on me, I had no memory of making it to bed after we left the beach.

"I don't remember how I got in bed." I whimpered.

"You had a lot to drink and I think after our late night romp, you kind of passed out." He smiled deviously.

"Oh.' I felt embarrassed.

"Don't feel ashamed, it was nice seeing you so relaxed." He murmured into my ear.

"What time is it?" I played with the loose string on his tee shirt.

"About 11:30am." He shrugged.

"Oh my, I have slept half the day away. Where is everyone?" Panic striking my chest.

"Alice and Jasper went swimming. Emmett took Rose to see his house. That just leaves you and me." he wagged his eyebrows.

I threw the pillow at his playful antics. He moved right in time for the pillow it land with a soft thud on the floor.

"Violence is not the answer." Edward teased.

"You seem to think so." The words slipped out of my mouth before I had time to slap my hand across it to shut myself up.

Edward's smile flattered immediately. I needed to do some damage control quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that." I reached my hand out to touch his arm.

"I know it's just hard to be like that again now that I know everything that happened to you in the past." His solemn face enticed me to figure out how to bring his good mood back.

"I love you, get over here." I grabbed his forearm to pull him steadily on top of me. He came with no hesitation at all.

"I know you would never hurt me, please stop treating me like I'm made of glass." I looked up into his adoring green eyes, stroking his cheek.

"We should eat.' He gave a small smile, kissing my lips quickly, getting off the bed.

Once he exited the room I fell back into the pillows, groaning out in frustration. Would I ever be able to convince him that things were fine between us? I clambered out of bed to the bathroom. I relieved myself and brushed my teeth, making my way into the kitchen area to find Hans setting up food.

"Good afternoon Ms. Bella, how are you?" He gave me a toothy grin.

"I'm good Hans, how about yourself? Can I help you with anything?' I offered.

"No, I have everything under control. Mr. Cullen is outside waiting for you." He smiled gesturing to the patio area.

Edward was pacing back and forth on his cell phone.

"I don't care if you got to bribe someone, get this shit taken care of. I pay you for results, not for excuses, get it done or you're fired!" Edward commanded into the receiver.

He closed the phone roughly, placing it into his shorts. He looked sexy in his white linen shorts with a shirt that matched, which was unbuttoned exposing his sculptured body.

"Babe, you okay?" Edward looked at me quizzically.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked not taking my eyes off his body.

He smirked with a slight chuckle. His head shook side to side as he walked over to me.

"You are everything." He smiled leaning in to kiss me.

I closed my eyes to take in the flavor of his lips; sweet with a hint of mint. My hands grabbed at his hair, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, gripping firmly. I removed my hands from his hair and gently tugged my nails across his perfect chest, granting me a couple low murmurs of pleasure from him.

Then someone cleared their throat, totally taking me from this sweet pleasure. I pulled away, feeling my cheeks reddening. Edward still had his hands around my waist when I turned to see Jasper and Alice smirking at us.

"We thought lunch would be ready by now. We didn't realize you were still having yours." Alice giggled taking a place at the table

"Always like you to interrupt." Edward said sweetly.

"That's what little sisters are for." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me to the table. I took my seat next to Alice. Hans had laid out food in different variations on the table, it all looked delicious. After piling on some things, I remembered Edward's heated phone call.

"Who were you talking to on the phone when I came out?" I asked shoveling some chicken in my mouth.

"It was just some business; I won't be doing anymore while we are here." He smiled cutting his food.

"I don't mind, if you need to. I understand you run a big company." I gave him a sweet smile.

"My father has things under control in my absence; I have no doubt in his abilities." And I knew with that, I needed to drop it, but I had a feeling he wasn't being entirely truthful.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on wave runners out in the marina. Apparently it was one of Edward's favorite things to do. I watched him from the shoreline racing after Emmett and Jasper, looking so relaxed and happy. It was something I was starting to see a lot of here.

Alice, Rose, and I were sitting on some towels on the beach watching the guys. Rose was flipping through a magazine

"You really love him don't you?" Alice elbowed me with a smile.

"Out of left field, don't you think?' I giggled.

"I see it every time you look at him. He adores you so much; I've never seen him like that." Alice looked thoughtfully at her brother.

"You're right, I love him so much; he's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I gazed out at the water, seeing the guys coming back in.

They hopped off their wave runners. Edward unclasped his life vest and shook the water from his hair. I stared at him. He smiled at me, raising a questioning eyebrow. I nodded and mouthed 'nothing', giving him a big smile.

He was interrupted from our staring contest by Emmett shoving him into the sand. We all laughed as Edward chased after his brother. All was right in the world once more. After they finished clowning around Edward plopped down next to me in the sand. He leaned over smiling, kissing my cheek.

"You looked good out there." I fiddled with a stick in the sand.

"You looked gorgeous over here." He gave me that panty dropping grin.

"How do you do that?" Lust beginning to fill me.

"Do what?" He looked perplexed.

"Turn me on so easily." I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Ah Ms. Swan, it is you who does that to me all the time. I doubt I will ever get used to, and I never want to." He kissed my head and pulled me to my feet.

"Emmett wants to go to a club." He announced.

Immediately the memory of the first time I ever went to a club with Edward consumed me. My knees went weak, but my knight was behind me for support.

"I just thought the same thing. It was the best sex I ever had." Edward whispered huskily into my ear.

I sucked in large amounts of air. I heard the sound of his laughter behind me as he steadied me on my feet.

"Oh Bella, we must go shopping in town for an outfit for tonight!" Alice beamed.

I turned to look at Edward for help, but he simply shrugged. I gave him a piercing stare but he just laughed me off. I turned back to face Alice. I gave her a fake smile. She rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to the house.

"There is this great shop here, you will love it!" Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, sure." I waved her off.

"Bella secretly loves to shop, but she will never admit it." Rose giggled.

"Oh yes it's my passion, how did you know." I said sarcastically.

"You will have fun, gives us girls some time to hang out. The guys can do whatever." Alice gestured to the men gathering into the kitchen.

"I'm going with you." Edward announced.

"No you're not!" Alice stomped her foot.

"You can't tell me what to do Alice. If I want to go shopping I can." Edward countered back.

"Come on Edward, Bella doesn't need you to babysit her all the time. I won't let anything happen to her." Alice pouted.

"I don't baby sit her." He looked hurt.

"Edward, please it's okay, I'll be fine." I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Fine, but if she is in any condition other than the perfection I left her in, I'm going to make sure your boyfriend isn't either." He eyed Alice.

"Yeah yeah." Alice motioned with her hand.

"Let's change and then we can head out." Rose said.

We changed into different clothes and headed to the boutique Alice had raved about. It was a small, but a cute little place with lots of club attire. I found a strapless blue dress that shimmered and went to my knees. Alice mentioned something about having shoes that would be perfect to go with it.

After two hours of being poked and prodded by my two best friends, we were ready to go. Alice curled my hair in a half up hair style. I stared at the girl looking back at me. I didn't recognize the beauty she was. She resembled me slightly, but not completely.

We made our way to the guys who were sitting watching a sports game on TV. Alice cleared her throat, causing three sets of eye to turn their attention to us. Emmett was the first to hop off the couch and scurry over to Rose. She looked gorgeous of course in a pink sequin dress that revealed all but hid some.

Jasper turned off the TV and smirked widely at Alice in her black off the shoulder mini dress. Then my eyes found his, my Edward. He looked tasty. His hair was a bronze mess as usual. He wore a tan suit jacket with a navy blue tee shirt underneath, pairing it off with black dress pants and dress shoes.

He looked me up and down, licking his lips as he approached me.

"I could put you over my knee for looking so fucking hot. I will be having a hard time tonight not to hurt someone." His soft breath on my ear.

"You can put me over your knee just because." I whimpered out.

"No, you might like it too much." He smirked taking my hand leading me out of the house to the awaiting limo.

"A limo, really?' I looked at him.

"Only the best for you." he winked

"It was my idea." Emmett announced from behind us.

Edward rolled his eyes pushing me gently into the back seat of the limo. I shifted over so Rose and Emmett could get in. I should be used to this by now since every time Edward wanted to go out for the night we took a limo, but it always surprised me anyway. I guess it's logical, no one needs to be the designated driver, and we can all have fun!

Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. I could smell his Versace cologne. I ran my finger along his jaw line, admiring his handsome face; staring into those mesmerizing green eyes. His brow wrinkled slightly. He kissed my palm and placed it in his lap.

We arrived in front of a club that was nothing like the one Edward owned back in Seattle. The outside was panted an orange color with blue lights emphasizing the entrance. People where lined up and just like the last time, we sidestepped security.

The woman who was at the door was beautiful. She was tall and blonde with tanned skin. She had on a black pencil skirt with a low cut button down blue shirt. Her face lit up when she saw Edward approach. It wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't for the fact his face lit up as well.

"Bethany, how are you?" Edward beamed, kissing her cheek.

"Edward Cullen, sexy as always. I didn't know you were in town. I'm doing well. Look at you." She held him at arm's length.

After she eye fucked my man, her eyes flickered to me. Her cheeks flushed and she pushed him aside to admire me. It was far from the reaction I was expecting.

"How rude of me, who is this stunning goddess?" Bethany turned to wink at Edward.

"This is my girlfriend Bella." Edward stated proudly.

"Girlfriend?" Bethany beamed, but looking puzzled at him.

"I've changed my ways." He almost looked embarrassed.

"Well that is surprising but looking at her I can understand; she is a beautiful choice. I'm Bethany by the way." She held her hand out for me to take.

"Bella, nice to meet you." I nodded my head.

"And a name to match, how convenient!" she muttered quietly.

"Bethany!" Emmett screeched from behind us, picking up the tall woman in a quick scoop, twirling her around.

"Nice to see you too Em." She giggled out of breath as he placed her back on the ground.

"This is my wife, Rose. Isn't she exquisite?" Emmett pulled Rose to his side.

"She most definitely is." Bethany's perfect teeth gleamed, as she looked Rose up and down intently.

"Look at you! You look stunning as always. Are those Menolo's?" Alice said from behind me looking at her shoes.

We finished with all the introductions and entered the club. I was wondering how they knew that woman, but decided to ask Alice instead of Edward, since it seemed they all knew one another. The guys excused themselves to get our drinks while we sat in the VIP section.

"So how do you know that woman Beverly?" I inquired.

"Her name is Bethany and she's our cousin. Don't worry, nobody slept with her. You and Rose have a better chance, if you know what I mean." Alice giggled.

"Duly noted." Rose smirked.

The men returned to the table with our drink orders. Edward took his place next to me on the couch.

"Do you want to dance?" His warm breath on my ear.

"I'd love to." I blushed back.

He smirked and stood up, stretching out his hand for me to take. He guided us effortlessly through the crowd to the dance floor. A reggae beat hummed through the air as Edward held our hands above our heads. He began to rock his hips side to side. He always looked incredibly sexy and professional when he danced.

He knew how to move to the rhythm of the song so effortlessly. He released my hands and brought his hands to my hips. He began to guide me with the rhythm of the music, back and forth. I hadn't realized I wasn't moving. I got so distracted watching him, I had forgotten to dance.

I finally got into the beat and began to sway with him. His hips rocking with mine as those green emerald eyes burned into mine. I pulled myself, against his body. I wrapped my hands around his neck, my finger buried in his hair , as he pushed my feet apart with one of his own.

He moved his leg between mine and began to move erotically in front of me. He held tightly onto my back as he gently pushed me back, I arched my back and he was swaying me back and forth. I looked out over the crowd, everything looking upside down, and I was beginning to feel so very turned on by the tightness of his hold on me and how close our bodies were. He brought me back up.

He twirled me around, so now my back was flush to his chest.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He whispered in my ear.

I did has I was told, digging my nails into his hair. He groaned from behind me. I felt his hands go lower down my body. He began to bend his body to my level, dipping low, I assumed from behind. I could feel his smooth hands rub all the way down to my ankles and back behind my knees.

His touch was giving me chills and not the bad kind either. He moved his hands to my thighs, where he began to drag his nails slowly. Then he brought one hand up to wrap around my body and pulled me even closer to his.

While his other hands remained where it was, he slowly inched up my dress. I continued to sway in the low lighting and loud music of the club. I had barely sipped my drink, yet I was feeling completely intoxicated by this man.

With every movement of my hips, his left hand crept up higher and higher until it was at my entrance. I closed my eyes as I felt one of his finger tips rub against the front of my panties. A soft whimper released from my lips.

"Baby you are so wet. Am I turning you on?" Edward bit on my earlobe gently.

"You always turn me on." I breathed out.

Mm mm." He hummed as he lips found my neck and began to suck and nibble.

His fingers slid into my panties and began to rub my clit. He knew exactly how to torture me, but I realize he must really love having foreplay like this, the danger, the chance of getting caught.

"Are we going to have sex in here?" I blurted out. He laughed at me.

"Look at me." He ordered.

I turned my head to look at his lust filled eyes. They were a stormy color, one I knew well, but was still surprised by. I had no idea how I could affect him so, I was a lucky girl.

"I think just some foreplay can take place, but I like that you want to." He smirked and then slid his finger back inside me, pumping it hard before I could come up with a retort.

His fingers turned in just the right way, making me throw my head back and lean into his body. He continued to dance and I'm sure that's all that it looked like, just dancing. However it wasn't that at all.

"Do you get off from this? Fucking in public places?" I moaned as he inserted another finger.

"I love how you get off from it." His voice low and husky in my ear.

"I love that nobody has any idea what I'm really doing to you, but every guy in here wishes he was doing the exact same thing to you. But guess what, they can't because you're mine." He suddenly jerked me around, never losing speed or the balance or his tinkering under my dress.

However the sudden shift only made his fingers feel even better and I almost came from it. He raised my one leg around his hip, holding it firmly in place, again tilting me backwards. He pumped his fingers in time with the music and I shifted downwards, feeling his rock hard dick through his pants.

I gulped down air, trying to resist the urge of undoing his zipper. I wanted what was down there; I wanted him to fuck me right now, hard!

"I want to fuck you in this club, right now." I groaned as I pulled myself up to his level, tightening my leg around him.

"It's a perfect angle, nobody will ever suspect." My voice sounding so little in my ears.

"You want me to fuck you, right here, right now?" His tone serious.

"Yes." I whispered.

"How can I say no to such a request? Unbuckle my pants Isabella." He commanded in my ear

I quickly fumbled my fingers over his belt and zipper, trying to free him from his pants. The moment I took his large erection in my hand I was overwhelmed with how hard he was. I gulped suddenly feeling giddy, knowing I would be gaining pleasure from this magnificent penis that was in my hands.

Edward ordered my hands back up around his neck. He angled our bodies in such a way that it looked like we were doing a very dirty dance, but in fact we were about to have intercourse yet again in a club.

He slowly entered me, and I gasped from the delight of his long dick, stretching me.

"Look at me Bella, if you don't look at me, I will stop." He ordered.

I did as I was told and watched his sex filled eyes, guiding himself in and out of me slowly, erotically.

"Move your hips, make it look natural." He penetrated my gaze with his.

"God you're so deep like this." I moaned.

"Yes, you feel divine baby." he groaned moving in and out of me.

His hips moved fiercely back and forth, while I tried to do the same, but the pleasure he was giving was far too good to fake it. I wanted to throw my head back and scream. I wanted every woman in this damn room to know he was mine and I was his, he could take me anyway he wanted. He began to thrust hard and I could feel the bubble of pleasure forming in my belly.

We were moving and before I realized what was happening, he had me pinned against the wall. My one leg wrapped around his waist, while the other was limp to my side.

"Wrap your left leg around my waist Bella. I'm going to fuck you against the wall." His eyes so intense with lust.

He picked me up by my ass and I wrapped both legs around his waist. He bounced me up and down, his hard abs rubbing into my clit.

"Fuck yes, just like that. Harder Edward, harder!" I yelled, but I doubt my voice could be heard by anyone else but him.

""You're so tight like this, shit I want to bust so bad." He grumbled into my shoulder.

"Come for me Edward, I want you to!" I knew if he did so would I.

A few more pumps and I could feel him still, screaming my name as he bit into my shoulder.

"Fuck, will you marry me!" He said staring me straight in the eyes...

**Okay so yea tell me what you think... I love all your feedback and regards to my story, let me know your feelings, I love hearing it**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for the awesome love you give. I'm sorry if I don't reply to all the reviews, however I do read them. Thank you to my friend and Beta supreme Audrey, she does wonderful things for me. I'm trying to lose weight, so I will be outdoors a lot, so I'm sorry if I'm not writing like I used to, I have to get my life back first lol. Depression affects 85% of people, if you know someone who is depressed, try to be there for me, its all you can do. So was Edward's proposal real and what did Bella say?**

**Chapter 33**

I've met a woman I can't live without. She is utterly amazing in every way. The way she talks, walks, and just gets me. I never thought I would find a relationship like this in my entire life, I didn't think they really existed. That was until that fateful day when Bella stumbled into my elevator and changed me permanently.

Who says a man can't show his feelings and he can't express them in public. I want to show my awe of this woman! I never thought she hid so much under her exterior. Her life has been a difficult one, far more complex then I could begin to understand in the short time we've had together. But she is so strong, so brave. I admire her more than I ever thought possible.

Learning that she'd been stalked left questions in my mind. Why did this not show up in the background check I'd had done and how did _**he**_ end up in that club. So many questions and nobody seemed to have answers. However, I'll find what I'm looking for; nobody can withhold or hide information for long.

"Please tell me you have something valuable or this conversation is over." I said plainly into the cell phone.

"I found a few things about James; I thought you would want to know." Laurent's voice spoke from other end.

"Get on with it." I spat.

"Well it turns out James was released about six months ago, he's been following his probation to the letter, so they released him for good behavior. He must have located Bella when he got off his parole." Laurent said.

"I think the prosecution ended up charging him with a lesser charge; I mean who gets paroled in 6 months? That's so absurd. Didn't they think for one minute that he would go looking for the person who put him where he spent the last six years of his life? It's like they didn't even look at her case file! " I exclaimed.

"You would think so, but apparently they just wanted him off tax payer dollars and thought he was safe enough for society. So, here is another thing I discovered, there is a member by the name Alistair, are you familiar with him?" Laurent asked.

"Yes I do business with his company." I had no idea how this was relevant.

"He's how James got into the club. We are monitoring the situation right now." His French accent was suddenly very clear.

"How do you know that?" My interest spiked.

"I'll fax over the documents, so you can see for yourself." I heard him typing on a keyboard.

"I'll retrieve them later, I have to go, Bella is coming, I apologize for what I'm about to say, but I don't care if you have to bribe someone, get this shit taken care of. I pay you for results, not for excuses, get it done or I'll find someone that will! I want results before I get back to the states." I yelled into the phone.

The time we had been spending in St. Lucia had been the most pleasurable I have had in a long time. Even though this vacation was for Bella's benefit, I think it was helping me too. Later we set out with the wave runners on the beach, Jasper trying to race me while Emmett trumped us all.

Emmett always was the more athletic one out of the group. We were all active, but he always had the energy of a five year old boy. As he circled around me one more time, I decided to just be idle for a moment. He pulled up beside me.

I paused for a moment then said, "I want to propose to Bella. Do you think now would be a good time?" I looked over to Emmett.

"You mean like once we get back to the beach or just while we are here?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"While we are here, I love her, she is the one; I have no doubt in my mind." I looked over at the shore watching the girls.

"Who knew Edward Cullen was capable of love." Emmett snickered.

"Bella did." I smirked and rode my wave runner back to the shore.

I had to plan this thoroughly; I didn't want it to be cheesy or over the top. I needed to make sure a proposal to this wonderful woman was perfect. She deserved that, more than anything. As we approached the beach I watched her smiling up at me, so much love in her smile. My smile.

I never thought it to be possible for me, to feel the way I did. Who would ever have believed I would fall in love. I truly had believed I would be the eternal bachelor while the rest of my group got married and had kids. I just figured to be the really cool uncle or something.

When I thought about marriage, I never saw myself finding anyone interesting enough to hold my attention for longer than a few weeks, perhaps months at the most. Even though Bella had only been in my life for six months, I knew I could never live another day without her.

It was as if I never lived before she came crashing into my world. Who knew she would be so amazing. At first my thoughts of her were purely of lust, but after getting to know her, having her challenge me, well it was much more than I would have ever anticipated.

Never had a woman talked back to me or ever made me chase after her. Getting a woman was never difficult for me. I could have anyone I wanted, but Bella intrigued me, she played hard to get and at first it was just a game. I knew she would give in to me eventually, but I never knew it would be me that would get whipped, mentally of course.

My plan was set, and they were simple and perfect for us. While the girls went shopping I was planning on taking Bella on my boat tomorrow night for a romantic dinner and I would propose under the stars. It would be a beautiful night and the perfect opportunity or so I thought.

I had bought the ring about a month ago; a six carat platinum diamond ring. The diamond was colored fancy pink, which I knew Bella would favor. It was beautiful, but not in comparison to her. She had no idea this had been on my mind. Many conversations had been spoken on the topic, but nothing ever definitive. One in particular conversation we had a month ago stuck in my head.

We had been getting ready for bed and the television was on. A bridal commercial appeared across the screen and I heard her scoff at it. I turned to see the annoyed look on her face as her arms were crossed over her chest.

"_What's wrong?" I asked slightly amused._

"_These commercials paint like a fairy tale type of image in your mind. Like some guy is going to come along and make all your child hood dreams come true." She huffed._

"_You don't think that can happen? That some great guy can come along and actually want a fairy tale with you?" I raised an eyebrow at her._

_She turned to look at me and I could see the V in her forehead as she was deep in concentration. She bit down on her lip and reached out and touched my face._

"_I guess it can." She smiled and kissed me softly._

"_Do you want the fairy tale Bella?" I asked as I pulled back from the kiss._

"_I want to be a wife and a mother one day, if that's an option for me. I'd like that with you, one day." She smiled shyly._

"_Me too." I kissed her cheek and turned off the lamp on my side of the bed._

Yes I wanted that and until that moment, I never realized how much. She had changed me from a woman fearing man to a loving one. It definitely made my family happy, but all that mattered was that Bella was happy and I would do anything in my power to make that happen.

When we decided to go clubbing later, I was so excited to dance with my Bella again… I recalled the first time we danced. When I pulled her to the floor I lost all sense of reality when we began to dance. It brought back memories of our first time together. How tight she felt, how wet, how absolutely perfect. In that moment I had fallen in love with her, without ever realizing it.

She consumed my every thought and feelings. I constantly had a need to be near her, to protect her. It got even worse when I discovered what she had been through. Nothing prepared me for that. I had been riddled with guilt at finding out she had been stalked and attacked.

But she assured me that things we had done together didn't bring bad memories back to her, that finding me was like finding a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. She was wrong; it was finding her that was like that.

She swayed in my arms as I worked her over and as I leaned her against the wall the words just fell from my lips, before I could rain them in, she was everything a man could dream of.

I came so violently inside of her, nothing mattered in that moment, money, cars, fancy clothes, none of it only Bella. She was my whole world now. Esme's words echoed in my ears like a steel drum.

"_One day you will meet a girl who will matter more than money or power."_

Bella was that girl, is that girl. My savior, my angel. Her face was flushed from passion. She looked exquisite with her sexed up look. How could I resist the urge, I had to have her in my life, always.

"Fuck, will you marry me!" I blurted out. I pulled myself slowly out of her.

She stood there wide eyed and shocked. Her face looked pale as if she was about to pass out, which she immediately did. I scooped my arms under her body to steady her dead weight. I gently brought us both down on the floor, trying to fix my zipper before anyone noticed what had happened.

I picked her face up and began to shake her to stir her awake. Her eyes began to open slowly as she stared up at me. A smile gracing her delicate face. She reached up and touched my cheek affectionately.

"I had a strange dream." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I looked down smiling.

"You asked me to marry you." She shook her head.

"That wasn't a dream Bella, I did." I chuckled.

"Oh." Panic took over her lovely face.

"I know it wasn't proper and not romantic at all, but it's just how I felt in that exact moment. You put my world together, you make it whole." I took her hands in mine.

"I need to stand up and get some water or air or something away from here. Can we go home now?" She said as she hurried to her feet, but kept shifting to gain balance because of her shoes.

I helped her to the bar and got a glass of water for her to drink. I texted Emmett to let him know we would be taking a cab back to the house, no need to come home right away. We stepped out into the warm night air and Bella began to gulp down air like she would never be able to breathe again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to my side. She gave me an uneasy smile and I realized something was off about her. I just watched her look uncomfortable as a cab pulled up and I held the door for her to get in.

She slid off her heels and dropped them on the floor, leaning her head on the window, positioning herself away from me. We didn't speak the entire ride to my house. I paid the cab driver while Bella walked toward the house with the keys in her hand.

She was already in by the time I made it inside and I followed her to our bedroom. I leaned against the door frame, watching her remove her dress and discarding it into the hamper.

She pulled on a tank top and some shorts and climbed onto the bed. I sat down next to her. She looked so shy, playing with her hands. I hadn't seen her like this in a long time. I grabbed her hand from her lap and squeezed it tightly in mine, forcing her to look up at me.

I could she how red her eyes were; she was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, I'm sorry for how I asked, but I didn't mean it any less." I searched her eyes.

"It's not how you asked me Edward; it's that you asked me. I didn't expect that, so soon." She shook her head.

"I thought you wanted to marry me, you said you wanted that. I don't understand." I looked at her confused.

"I want it more than you know, but we only just moved in together. I feel like you are only asking because you are afraid that something is going to happen to me." The tears slipped down her cheeks.

I tilted her chin up with my index finger, looking her dead on. I tried to make my eyes as serious as possible. I needed her to understand, she was wrong.

"I want a life with you and only you. No James or anyone else will change that. I wanted this before I even knew about any of this. You make me complete." I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her slowly.

"I saw him Christmas night, outside our apartment." She revealed.

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Shocked I all but yelled.

"I wasn't really sure it was him until Javier, the doorman confirmed it." She bit her lip, looking scared at me.

"Why am I only just finding this out? Did he approach him? Why wasn't I notified?" I stood up gripping my hair.

"I asked Javier to describe the man; James didn't say anything to him. It bothered me so much; I called down after I saw him. I'm sorry Edward, you were just being over the top as it was and this would have only made it worse." She leaned out of my hand.

"You're damn right! Bella don't you see how dangerous this is? He fucking followed you home and you had no idea!" I blurted it out immediately regretting the words the minute they left my mouth

"What the hell do you mean?" Anger flashed a crossed her face.

"He was keeping tabs on you the whole time. He knew you moved; he knew you broke up with Jake. Hell he knows a lot more than I think I'm comfortable with." I paced.

"How do you know that Edward?" Her tone rising.

"I was trying to keep you in the dark with everything. I didn't want you to get involved. As long as you aren't knowledgeable, you can't get hurt, but I guess it's time to throw it out there." I huffed, sitting on the bed.

"Do I want hear this?" She asked looking at me.

"No." I replied pointedly.

"Will it make things worse?" She gulped.

"Yes."

"Then I don't want to know. Just promise me something." Now it was her grabbing my face in her small hands.

"Anything." I moved her hair from her face.

"If it gets too much, you will let me go." A single tear trickled down her right cheek.

"Bella, do you not understand my feelings for you? You are like air for my lungs, without you, I can't breathe. No, I can't promise you that. I will let you go when you force me to, but to let you go because it's too much to deal with, no I will never let you go otherwise." I wiped the tear from her face.

"Yes." She whispered through her tears.

"Yes what?" I looked at her perplexed.

"Yes, I will marry you." She smiled.

I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her passionately. The shock wore off immediately. She said yes.

"Yes?" I pulled back with a smile on my face.

"Yes." She smiled back, gripping my hair.

"I never heard words so sweet." I nuzzled myself into her neck.

She began to giggle and pulled me on top of her. I touched her face, caressing it gently.

"I'm a lucky man." I kissed the top of her forehead.

"You are." She smirked and leaned up to kiss me.

"Wait!" I jumped off the bed and opened up the safe under my bed.

Bella leaned over the side of the bed with her hands under her chin. She watched me with amusement. I unlocked the safe and pulled out the black velvet box that had the ring I'd bought her in it. I got to my feet and pulled her off the bed.

I got down on my knee, holding her left hand in mine while the other held the box. Her eyes looked down at me sparkling with love.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the great honor of being my wife?" I opened the box and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Yes!" She shrieked.

I slid the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, smearing her mascara. I didn't care; she was still the most stunning woman I ever met. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me longingly and lovingly. There was no sexual need there; it was a kiss of pure love.

"I need to say something, I just feel like I have to." She looked at me with red eyes.

"Okay." I kissed her lips and walked us to the bed.

I sat down at the edge and she slipped her hand in mine. We just looked at each other for a while before she began to speak. No words needed to be said, I knew without her uttering a word how she felt for me.

"No interrupting me either Cullen." She gave me a pointed look.

I just shrugged my shoulder and allowed her to speak. She took a couple deep breathes and rolled her shoulders a couple times, I assumed to calm herself.

"There was no doubt in my mind that you were the man I could love forever. No matter how many times I have tried to walk away from you, you always came for me. You always apologized first; you always gave me what I wanted, needed. Now it's my turn to do the same for you."

"I love you more than words could ever express and I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I want you to have my heart, you deserve it, you own it." She smiled brightly at me, touching my cheek.

"I feel the same way Bella, you were worth it." We fell back into the bed and spent the rest of the evening making love.

The next few days passed by so quickly. Everyone was so excited for us and I had to admit, I had never been happier. Bella simply glowed and if I knew all I had to do was propose to get that out of her I would have done it months ago.

Alice wanted us to plan our wedding together, but Rose didn't come across me as the type to share her spotlight with anyone, even Bella. Rose and Emmett were planning a June wedding, as for Bella and me, well we hadn't quite worked that out the when yet.

We were lounging on the hammock in the back yard. It was pretty big; you could fit about six people on it. I was on one side typing on my laptop, while Bella was reading a book with a big floppy hat on her head. Emmett and Rose were staying at Emmett's house while Jasper and Alice had left to go back home earlier that day.

I watched her over the rim of her hat. She looked completely consumed by her book. I don't know what came over me, but I placed my laptop on the ground and crawled slowly over to her. I ripped the book from her hands and threw it behind her head.

"Hey, I was reading that!" She exclaimed.

"Yes and I want your attention, so the book had to go." I smirked crawling into between her legs.

I began to kiss her ankle and I could hear her giggling.

"Edward, I was getting to the best part." She laughed as I bit lightly on her calf.

"Tell me about it." I kissed up her thigh.

"How do you expect me to say anything coherent when you are doing that to me?" She gestured toward my head on her thigh.

"Try." I smirked, trailing my tongue up to the hem of her shorts.

"The book takes place in the 1800's. A woman by the name Katherine Higgins falls in love with another woman named Louise Price." She groaned at I trailed my tongue along her belly.

"Go on." I kissed her belly button.

"They have a very illicit affair. During those times, lesbians were unheard of and same sex lovers were not allowed." Her back arched off the hammock as my tongue slipped under the top of her shorts and my hand slid to her ass.

"Mm, does that turn you on?" I asked as I unbuckled her shorts.

"Not anywhere near as much as you!" She groaned, lifting herself up so I could slid off her shorts.

"Good I want to be the only species able to do that." I smirked as I kissed the outside of her panties.

"Fuck!" She screeched.

I traced my tongue on the outside of her underwear, getting her excited enough, but not quite giving her what she wanted.

"You're such a tease." She moaned.

"No I'm not, I'm thorough." I dipped my tongue close enough to her opening to make her moan more.

"Please Edward." She sounded out of breath.

"Please, what?" I feigned innocence.

"Taste me please!" Her yells could be heard all over the backyard.

I smirked and dove in. She was very wet, but her taste was spicy and sweet. She always had a unique taste to her body, simply Bella I liked to call it. She gripped at my hair, pushing my face further into her thighs.

I licked and nipped until the beautiful girl was screaming out her orgasm and my name. That was all the thanks I needed to know I did a great job. Her body was my playground and I knew my favorite spots well.

**Okay this was a little shorter than I'm used to writing, but I figured you guys deserved it for being so patient with me. Things have been so crazy lately for me, so I don't get to write that much, but I try my best. As always let me know what you all think. I didn't give much drama in this chapter, so thank me for that lol. They will be returning home next chapter... I lost my cat of 14 years Sunday so I'm feeling depressed about that. You can find me on facebook, just leave me your user name if you want me to add you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry I been gone so long, just trying to sort of my personal life. It's never easy being a single mother, especially when you do it all alone, so I just want to shout out all the single parents out there, you are the greatest! To my beta who I love so much, Audrey, just thank you for being an amazing friend to me, I appreciate it more than you will ever know! To my loyal readers, I couldn't ask for better people to share my ideas with, I love you all you make me happy!I hadn't realized it's been since May since I last updated, geez, life has been hectic!**

**CHAPTER 34**

How could anyone be so beautiful? It just didn't seem fair, but there she was looking so perfect. I felt fortunate watching Bella sleeping so soundly next to me on the plane. Our time in St. Lucia was relaxing for us both. It was nice to see how carefree Bella seemed, but I knew the moment we landed all that serenity would disappear.

Maybe James' time in jail rehabilitated him, but when Bella mentioned seeing him on Christmas outside our building, I knew that it was not the case. I had Liam following him full-time. I had to make sure I knew where he was at all times. Bella's safety was most important to me. I promised I would keep her safe, and I'm making it a priority, he steps one toe out of line and he'll be wishing he had never been born.

Things had changed since Bella and I first met. Who would have thought she would have stolen my heart and I hers? I wasn't sure what it was about her that lured me in, but I guess you could say I loved her from the start.

She would be my wife very soon and I couldn't wait to tell my parents and the world. I wasn't sure what kind of wedding Bella would prefer, we hadn't really discussed it. I was trying to not put any pressure on her. However I could imagine seeing her in a beautiful long fitted white gown walking toward me to exchange the vows that would join us forever.

I could feel her starting to stir next to me and I tightened my hold around her frame. She snuggled in closer and I smiled, kissing the top of her head. I looked down at her dreaming face and her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" Her groggy voice asked.

"I believe its 5am." I smiled at her.

She leaned up to stretch out her arms, opening the shade on the window of the plane.

"How much longer till we reach Seattle?" She yawned, placing her head back on my shoulder.

"About 30 minutes." I replied.

"Thank you for taking me to see your house. I had an amazing time. "She rubbed my cheek.

"Well soon it will be your house too, Mrs. Cullen." I winked.

Her face began to turn red, something I think I will never grow tired of seeing. Her shyness mystified me terribly. She was always so appreciative of things I gave and did for her. It was always a pleasure to do things for her.

A about a week has passed since we returned to Seattle. The renovations I had done to Bella's book store are now complete. It would be her first official day as a business owner. Her official first day out of my sight in the last two weeks, not something I'm feeling very comfortable about.

There had been no sightings of James. Liam has been keeping a close watch on him. I learned he lived in Hunts Point, which wasn't too far outside of Seattle. I also learned he was working for a fishing company there too.

"Are you sure you like this dress?" Bella asked looking herself over in the mirror.

"Baby you look beautiful, you always do. Stop being so nervous; you're gonna do great today." I came and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Her smile grew as her arms wrapped around mine.

"What are you smiling at?" I smirked at our reflection.

"Do you know no matter what I wear, you always look best on me?" She giggled.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I kissed her cheek and twirled her around.

"You make me happier than any person should be." I caressed her face.

"We should go." She leaned up to kiss me, pulling away.

Yes, I was delaying the letting her out of my sight part. I couldn't help it: I was very protective for good reason.

**Bella's POV**

Since arriving home from St. Lucia Edward hovered over me like a hawk over a dead animal. At first I found it very sexy, but after a while it got to be very annoying. I was not a child. I was grown and I knew how to defend myself. He needed to let me breath.

I didn't want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. I decided I would go back to therapy. Maybe that would relieve Edward's mind somewhat. I didn't want him to worry; I just wanted us to start living our lives.

Being engaged was hard to get used to. Well how used to it can you get when its only been a week? Who would have thought I would be Edward Cullen's fiancé? Definitely not me. Yet I had no doubt in my mind that this was meant to be.

As we drove down the busy morning streets of Seattle I got butterflies in my stomach. It hit me that I was driving to my company. I was the boss and I had this beautiful man sitting next to me to thank for that. I would have never imagined this reality when I pictured myself living in Seattle.

Hell, I pictured myself working behind some desk typing information into a computer all day. In a way I had to thank Rose for that. She brought me here and it opened up a lot of opportunities I never thought I would have.

But it was Edward that gave me the most. He loved me and believed in me. I believed him when he said he would protect me and that's why I couldn't get that mad at his obsession to keep me safe.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked taking me from my thoughts.

"About what?" I gazed at him.

"Your first day not being someone else's employee?" He smiled.

"A little; I don't want to screw this up. You have put a lot of faith in me; I want to make you proud." I grinned back at him.

"No matter what you do Bella; I will be proud of you. You're wonderful. If you wanted to just sit on my couch all day I wouldn't mind that either." He laughed.

"Oh your grandmother would love to hear you say that." I replied sarcastically.

"I don't care what she thinks. I love you and if that's what you choose to do, so be it. I know you love me, not my money." He leaned over and kissed me.

He pulled back with a huge smile on his face as he picked up my hand kissing my knuckles. I blushed and he opened the door for me. I took his hand as I slid out of the backseat of the town car onto the street in front of my store. _My store!_

I stared at the building in awe. I just couldn't believe it was mine. I took in a huge lungful of air and turned to face Edward who was leaning against the car watching me. I couldn't help but smile at this beautiful man. I walked slowly to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, inhaling his deep musky scent.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you." He whispered back.

I faced him then, his smile so overwhelming.

"Have a good day baby. I will try to stop in for lunch, if I can't I will have Leah bring you something." He kissed my cheek and went to get back in the car.

"Edward she doesn't need to do that, I'm more than capable of getting my own lunch you know." I huffed.

"I know, but you may be too busy to have time." He winked and closed the door.

I watched as he pulled away, rolling my eyes with a smirk on my face. Sometimes he could just be a little much, but I loved him.

I made my way to unlock the door and took in the sight before me. Edward had done a beautiful job renovating the place, I barely recognized it. It still had its sweet old charm, but with some updated paint and shelving; it now looked clean and refreshed.

Before Bertha had sold the store to my darling fiancée, she had a couple people already working for her, so I decided to keep them on staff, I might have to change some things, but at least I didn't have to start from scratch with them. I had a feeling hiring and training people was a hassle; I guess that's why Edward had other people to do it for him.

Why did all my thoughts revert back to him? Not that it was such a terrible thing, but I wanted to be able to function independently and he made that very hard. I would start imagining him naked and... Well let's stay focused shall we?

I walked to the back of the store where my office was and hung up my coat. I walked over to my desk and smiled. There a small silver box with a red bow sitting in the middle with a small note attached. My name was written on the front of it.

I picked up the box and opened the small note and it read:

_I hope you have a great first day of being a business woman. I'm so proud of you, with all my love, Edward._

My heart warmed and I couldn't help the feeling of love filling my soul. I popped open the lid and inside was a key chain with a book charm on it. The gesture was sweet and so was Edward. I couldn't help but love him just a little bit more.

The phone on my desk began to ring, startling me from my day dream.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Did you like my gift?" I could hear his velvety voice float from the line and melted my heart.

"Are you spying on me?" I teased.

"Not at all, I swear." His voice sounded uneasy.

"I'm just kidding Edward, relax." I rolled my eyes.

"I just thought you would like the gift, you do?"

"I love it, you're always so thoughtful. Thank you for all you do for me."

"Well I won't keep you; just call me when you have time. Have a great day Bella."

"You too Edward." I smiled.

"Oh Isabella, one more thing." His tone serious.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too." With that I hung up.

The morning had been busier than I expected. Since I started working here I had never seen this many people. Edward thought while doing the renovations it would be a good idea to add a small coffee shop and a sitting area for the customers. Who knew what a success it would be?

It was around 1:30pm when the crowd settled down. I realized I hadn't eaten since this morning. I decided I would run over to Edward's job just to surprise him. I asked Austin to look after things while I was gone. If he ran into any problems, he could call my cell.

I stopped by a small deli across the street from Edward's office to grab some sandwiches that I knew Edward loved. I made my way to his floor without incident, until I made it to the reception area of his floor.

There was a blond woman sitting behind Leah's desk, typing on the computer. She was very attractive and cleverly dressed in a bright red suit that showed a little too much cleavage. I would estimate she was around my age. I walked past her with the bag of food in my hand when she abruptly stood in front of me blocking the door to Edward's office.

"Excuse me, but you can't go in there." Her tone snobby.

"And you would be who?" I pursed my lips.

"That should be my question." She gave me a stern look holding her hands on her hips.

I wiggled my hand in her face, showing the rather large diamond ring on my finger.

"That means what to me?" Using a very condescending tone.

"It means that I am the only person allowed to just walk into Edward Cullen's office." I mocked.

"I was given strict instructions by Edward to not allow anyone to disturb him." She looked me up and down in disgust.

"God help you if you don't move in two seconds." I warned.

"I'll just call security on you." She folded her arms.

"Okay, that should be amusing." I gestured my hand between us.

"I'd like to go to my fiancée now, so move it before I get you fired." I gave her a death glare.

"Fiancée? Yeah right." She faked laughed rolling her eyes.

"That's it!" I stomped, shoving her out the way and opening Edward's office door.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

Edward was sitting at his desk, completely taken off guard by the woman's loud voice and my sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry Edward, she wouldn't listen to me, I told her she couldn't come in here. She was claiming to be your fiancée. I'll call security right away!" Her pathetic plea was nothing more than an annoyance to me

"That won't be necessary Sasha, this _IS_ my fiancée and I think you owe her an apology." Edward's voice stern.

I smirked at her and waited expectantly for her apology.

"I'm sorry." She said through clenched teeth and a fake smile.

"Whatever." I waved her off as she closed the door.

"Well this is a surprise, a very pleasant one though." Edward smiled.

I turned to look at the door and pointed.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked annoyed.

"She is filling in for Leah today. Apparently she has the flu. What's in the bag?" He tried to change the subject.

"Lunch" I let it go and we sat at the small table in the corner of Edward's office.

"So how's work?" He asked taking a bite of his food.

"It's been a busy day, but I love it. How's your day been?" I scooped up a spoon full of the pudding I was eating

"It's been busy also, but it looks like I have to take a trip to Sweden in a few days." He said very nonchalantly.

I could only imagine what my expression looked like. My mouth was hanging open gaping at him. We had only just come back from St. Lucia and he was already taking another trip.

"What for?" I whispered.

"I need to finalize a deal that can't be done over the phone; it has to be in person. I would fly out Thursday and be back by Saturday." He eyed me carefully.

I had just started my new business today, could I already leave and be irresponsible? No I couldn't do that.

"I don't think we have spent any time apart since I moved in." I laughed a little dismally.

"You don't want to come?" He looked at me surprised.

"Of course I want to, but Edward, I just opened my store today. I can't run off so soon. I'll be fine without you for a couple days. It will give us time to miss each other." I teased but he didn't look at all amused.

"I don't have to go." He said seriously.

"Yes you do. You just said they need you in person. I have Liam to babysit me, it's okay." I waved my spoon at him.

"I don't want to leave you here, on your own." His voice sounded worried.

I sighed and put the spoon down on the table, grabbing his hand in mine, giving him a small squeeze.

"I love you and I know you love me. I will be okay; I have been okay on my own for a long time, trust me." I looked him in the eyes.

"It's not you that I don't trust and I don't want it to seem like I have Liam _babysitting_ you either. I'm just scared James will find you and hurt you; with me on the other side of the world." He looked hurt saying those words.

"So you do admit he scares and worries you?" Finally the truth is revealed.

"Of course I'm scared Bella; I'm afraid of anyone hurting you. It's my job to protect you. Nothing in my life matters if I don't have you." He kissed my hand shutting his eyes.

"Edward." I placed my free hand on his cheek, forcing him to open his eyes to look at me.

"I know you care about my safety. You have good people working for you. I'll be fine please, don't worry about me. I'm a strong woman." I tried to convince him.

"I know that you are; it's part of what makes me love you so much." He gave me a small smile.

"Then just have faith in Liam, he will protect me as well as you do, but not as thoroughly if you get my meaning?" I winked and giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay." He kissed me quickly and we finished up our food.

After lunch with my sexy fiancée, the day seemed to fly. I made it home before Edward; he had a lot of work to catch up on. I made us a nice roast beef for dinner. Alice had stopped by to see how my first day had gone.

"So how does it feel to own your own store?" Alice asked as she sipped on some red wine and flipped through a magazine.

"It's surreal. I don't know when it will actually sink in that I own a business." I sighed while I stirred the gravy on the stove.

"Well I think it is awesome for you! I should ask Edward to buy me a store." She tapped her chin.

"I'll pitch the idea to him." I laughed opening up the fridge to grab some broccoli.

"Good! Hey we should all go out this weekend!" Alice bounced in her chair.

"Edward is going out of town this weekend." I pouted thinking about it.

"Well then it could just be a girl's night out. We could go to Eclipse, it will be fun!" Alice said with enthusiasm.

"We'll see Alice." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"We'll see about what?" Edward inquired as he stepped into the kitchen with his tie undone looking utterly heavenly.

"I want to do a girl's night out this weekend. Bella said you were going out of town. I need to keep her entertained." Alice nodded.

Edward looked at his sister than at me. He didn't approve, I could tell.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alice." Edward muttered.

"You can't keep her locked up all the time. She's not a prisoner." Alice huffed, getting off the chair.

Alice went to put her jacket on that she had hung over the back of the stool.

"I don't keep her locked up." Edward mumbled.

"Whatever big brother; Bella call me tomorrow." Alice shrugged her jacket on.

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" I asked disappointed she was leaving so soon.

"I have a date with my man." She winked and walked out the room.

"Let me walk you out." Edward followed behind.

I sighed and finished making dinner.

Edward and I were sitting at the dining room table eating in silence. This wasn't unusual for us to do. I watched him from across the table and noticed that he was moving his food around on the plate, not actually eating any of it. Something was definitely troubling him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you really think I treat you like a prisoner?" He looked distressed.

"Is what Alice said bothering you?" I asked placing my fork on the plate.

"I realize I can be overbearing sometimes, but I never want you to think I'm holding you back." His eyes looking so soft.

"Edward, the last thing you could ever do is hold me back. If anything that would be my department." I shook my head.

Quicker than I could see, he was up and out of his chair in front of me. He placed his hands on my face and gave me a serious look.

"Bella all you have done since the day I met you is push me through shit. You lift me so high; I have never had that before, at least not from a woman. If anything you have improved my quality of life. My life is so much better since you've been a part of it." He smiled so big at me.

I drove at him. Grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. He lifted me off the chair and placed me on the dining room table. But before we could get too lost in what we both wanted, the door bell began to ring over and over. Someone was being very impatient.

Edward grumbled and walked to the door. I readjusted myself and followed him into the foyer. We both approached the door and when he flung it open, shock wasn't the word I would use to describe how I felt.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward growled.

"I have a proposition for you." Carmen gave him a devilish smirk...

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated and I'm sorry if this chapter is not as eventful, but I been so busy, I just wanted to get this out to you all! Thank you for the kind words and the understanding. It made me feel so good to know so many people care!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aw guys thank you so much for your kindness; it means more than you will ever know. Thank you Audrey for being the incredible woman you are! Life needs to get better that's all I can say, but we all have problems and I feel sometimes this helps me forget mine for just a little while...I do not have an updating sechdule, ****I**** do apologize for how long its been taking me to get you updates, ****I**** just been busy with real life. But thank you all for the love!**

**CHAPTER 35**

Edward immediately slammed the door in her face, her smirk disappearing behind it. She began to bang on the door repeatedly. In all honesty you would think her of all people would know the temper this man had. Banging on the door would not get him to talk to her, hell nothing would get him talking to her if he didn't want it to.

I side stepped him and opened the door back up, Carmen stumbling as her fist tried to connect with mahogany wood.

"What part of door slamming in your face don't you understand? He has no interest in hearing you out, so get the hell out of here before I call the police." I crossed my arms firmly over my chest.

"Maybe if you heard me out, you wouldn't be so quick to slam doors." Carmen mocked.

Her sarcasm was unwelcome and unneeded. She should be a little more respectful considering she is the one who came here looking for Edward, not the other way around.

"Carmen whatever you have to say spit it the fuck out before I call security." Edward went to close the door one more time, but Carmen's hand pushed on it before it could close.

"Does a James Andersen interest you at all?" She gave me another sarcastic smirk.

All the blood drained from my face as the named rolled off her tongue. All I could do was stare at the devil in front of me. I was frozen in place.

"I see that got your attention." She pushed past me to get inside, but Edward stopped her before she could get any further.

"What do you know about James?" he demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

Carmen pulled back violently from Edward's grip, rubbing her hand over the spot on her arm he grabbed.

"I know that he wants her, badly. Somehow he knew you and I shared a history, but I don't know how. He said we could work as a team to get what we want. I wasn't sure what he meant by that." Carmen stared at her fingernails.

Finally that made me snap out of my trance.

"This can't be happening." I shook my head in disbelief.

"When did he come to you? How long have you guys been in contact?" Edward's voice was very demanding.

"He came to me about a week ago. Said he knew about us." She quoted with her fingers.

"He told me that he and Bella were college sweethearts, but lost contact. He wanted to get her back." Carmen's voice began to crack slightly.

"I thought there was no way he could have known about us, nobody knew except Eleazar and he wouldn't tell, he is way too concerned with his own reputation. Then he mentioned Alistair." Carmen gulped.

"Fuck! I knew it!" Edward pulled at his hair and he began to pace.

"Knew what?" Carmen questioned.

"Alistair was involved with this. I'm going to fucking kill him when I find him." Edward's anger rose.

"Why is this happening? Oh god, why can't he leave me alone?" I could feel the tears flooding my face.

Edward wrapped me in his arms, pulling me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would involve others! I don't want my problems to infect you." I began to sob into his chest

"Baby, stop it's not your fault. We will work this out. Shh, don't cry." He cooed over and over as he stoked my hair.

"Why is she so upset?" Carmen asked looking between us puzzled.

"Because James just got out of jail for serving 6 years for stalking and almost killing her." Edward roared.

"I had no idea Bella, I'm sorry." Carmen tried to reach out to me, but Edward gave her a look that must have said don't you dare.

Carmen backed up, just looking at us.

"Bella look at me." Edward pulled away to stare at me, pulling my eyes to his like a magnet.

I looked up into those beautiful green eyes that were so full of concern. He stroked my face gently, trying to sooth me.

"I'll protect you, he will never get near you, but I need to call Liam, why don't you go sit on the couch; I'll be right back." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

I walked into the living room while Carmen and Edward spoke in hushed voices. I could tell from his tone he was angry. She sounded very apologetic. She looked to have grabbed at him, but he pushed her away. The whispering stopped and Edward walked away from her. She saw me staring and walked toward me.

Without a word she approached the couch and sat down next to me. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before she touched me lightly on the knee, trying to gain my attention. I looked up and saw the concern on her face.

"I'm truly sorry about all of this, honestly." She leaned over to embrace me.

It seemed awkward, and then she whispered in my ear. "But I love him too."

With that I felt like I got stung by a bee on my neck, then the room went black...

Edward's POV

I ordered Carmen out my apartment and I walked toward my study to call Liam. I needed to update him on these findings. It only took one ring for him to answer me.

"Sir." Liam spoke.

I explained the current situation to him and asked him if he could come over. I asked him to add some extra security to the building until further notice; I walked back into the living room to find it completely empty.

"Bella! Bella!" I screamed frantically through the apartment.

There was no answer. No! No! This is not happening right now! I flung open the front door and ran down the stairs faster than I ever thought I could. But nobody was there. I saw Benny the security guard knocked unconscious on the floor. How could I be such an idiot, I should have made sure she was out of the apartment before I left the room!

Liam came running through the front door then, as if he knew what had happened. He saw Benny first and then looked at me with a look that said, what the fuck?

"Are you okay? What the hell happened here?" Liam's tone shocked.

"I can't find Bella. I think Carmen set me up. I left them alone in the living room. I mean I asked Carmen to leave. But Bella was in there when I went to call you." I pulled at my hair.

"There is no way they could've gotten out the building. I got my men all over; they would have noticed someone taking her" Liam pulled out his phone and began barking out orders.

He was talking to various people all at once, asking for their locations and post inspection. He told them it was a high alert, Bella was missing. I was numb at this point. What the hell was Carmen's plan here?

Did she really thinking helping James would get her in my good graces? She was just as insane as him. I was clueless how to proceed from here. I went back into my penthouse to retrieve my cell phone, but what I found when I got there shocked me the most.

Bella was sound asleep in the middle of our bed. She was nicely tucked in and looked like a peaceful angel. I drew out a sigh of relief. I texted Liam to let him know she was here. She was safe.

I collapsed onto the floor. I had never felt anything so terrifying in my whole life. For one second I thought she was gone from my world, I thought that sick bastard stole her from me.

However, Benny being knocked out still caused some alarm. Who did it? Liam was reviewing the surveillance footage and the police were called. I climbed under the blankets and pulled Bella close to me, whispering how much I loved her and needed her. I drifted off to sleep.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's sleepy voice whisper in my ear.

"Mm?" I replied and began to open up my eyes.

"What happened to me?" Her voice somewhat tense.

I took a good look at her then. She looked scared, almost panicked. I immediately pulled her into me, trying to soothe her racing mind.

"Carmen did something to me. I felt like I got stung, then I woke up here." She seemed very disoriented.

"What do you mean she did something to you?" I held her face in my hands.

"Here." She took one of my hands and traced it along a spot on her shoulder blade. I felt a tiny mark.

I turned her around so I could examine her better. She indeed had a strange rash on her back.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I didn't wait for a response as I got off the bed and dug through my closet for some clothes.

"I feel fine Edward. I don't want to go to. I hate hospitals; they make me very nervous." Bella pleaded.

"Alright no hospital, but we are going to see my doctor." I ordered.

She just simply nodded her head, sighing as she got off the bed to look through her dresser for something to wear. We made our way to Dr. Weston's office across town. I had left Liam to secure the building while we were gone.

Liam had reviewed the security footage, finding that someone had indeed knocked out Benny, but it wasn't Carmen. You actually never see her leaving the building. So therefore, I had my security team on high alert. I needed to make sure she wasn't collaborating with James.

I had known Carmen to be a lot of things, but this goes beyond even what I could comprehend. I guess it just goes to show how well you really don't know someone. But for her to harm Bella was extreme. An extreme I wasn't willing to deal well with.

"Isabella Swan." The redheaded nurse called looking at the chart in her hand.

Bella gave me a small smile and we both stood up, walking to the door where the nurse called us to. I held the door for both of them, causing the nurse whose tag read Betty to blush. Normally I was flattered at how a little polite gesture made women swoon, but right now my focus was making sure the love of my life hadn't been harmed.

The nurse handed Bella an examination gown, instructing her to have the opening in the back. Bella changed quickly and folded her hand between her knees looking very apprehensive.

"Are you alright?" I asked massaging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through with this. I just want it to be over for good." She closed her eyes gripping my hand.

"I talked to the police and got a restraining order against both James and Carmen. They are investigating this Bella. I will not let him harm you again." I vowed to her.

She nodded her head once more, the sad expression on her face heart breaking. I didn't know what else to do for her. I had my upcoming business trip to Sweden; there was no way in hell she was staying here by herself. Perhaps, I could ask Emmett to watch over the store for her while we were gone.

In walked the doctor. He was an older man, I would say in his mid-60's. He was tall with white hair and a mustache. I had known him my whole life.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Weston." He greeted her holding out his hand.

"Bella, you, can call me Bella." She muttered.

"Okay, well nice to meet you Bella. Hello Edward, it's good to see you again." The doctor nodded at me as he looked through Bella's chart.

"Your chart says you might have possibly been injected with an unknown substance. Let's have a look at the site, shall we?" He smirked, moving the robe from the spot exposing her left shoulder.

I watched biting my nails as he examined the mark on her shoulder. He hmm'ed and mm'ed a lot but said nothing. It was driving me crazy.

"I'm not sure what it is but it appears you are having an allergic reaction at the site. Do you have any type of allergies Bella?" He wrote something down in his chart.

"I used to be allergic to peanuts as a child, but I haven't had any problems for a long time." She shrugged.

He nodded again and jotted something down into the chart.

"Well we are going to run some blood tests and I would like to do a biopsy of the skin, just to cover all our bases; we don't want to take any chances." He tapped his pen on the clip board and exited the room.

Bella let out a deep sigh and held her hand out to me. I grabbed hers instantly. She touched my hair with her hand and stroked it gently. Her smile was soft and weak, but reassuring. Without words I knew what she was telling me. She was okay.

The nurse came in the room and took some blood from Bella and I excused myself to get an update from Liam. He didn't have anything new to tell me, especially about the whereabouts of Carmen. It all seemed so strange.

How did she get out of the building unnoticed? More importantly what did she do to Bella? I went back into the room with the doctor and he explained it would take several hours to get the results, that he would call us.

I thanked him for his time and escorted Bella out. We headed to the W Hotel. I figured it would be the safest placed for us until things got sorted out.

"I really don't think this is necessary Edward. I mean I feel safer in your penthouse." Bella muttered as she unpacked her suitcase into the dresser of the hotel suite.

"Just humor me for a few days, okay?" I smiled kissing her forehead.

"What about Sweden?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

"That can wait until I know Carmen didn't poison you or anything. You are more important than a business trip." I kissed her lips softly.

"I don't feel so good Edward." She became unsteady on her feet, wobbling back and forth and the color drained from her face.

I grabbed hold of her instantly, trying to steady her.

"What's wrong Bella?" I eased her onto the bed.

She gripped at her head, scrunching her eyes in pain.

"My back hurts, I feel very nauseous." She moaned.

"Let me call the doctor." I picked up my cell and scrolled through my contacts to find Weston's number.

I explained to him what was going on and he asked me to evaluate Bella's pain. She admitted it was 9 out of 10. He advised me to take her to the hospital immediately.

By the time we reached the emergency room, there were already a slew of nurses and techs waiting to take Bella in; it all happened so quickly. She was placed on a gurney and rushed inside. She was moaning in pain at this point and gripping harder at her back.

All I could do was watch helplessly as they worked her up, placing an IV in her hand and trying to give her pain medication. Her face twisted with a tortured expression from the medicine which must have been burning her hand. Finally everything began to calm, Bella started to relax.

Finally everyone left the room and I took the chair next to her bed, squeezing her hand. She gave me a sleepy smile and just gazed at me before her eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

She was fighting it for my benefit no doubt.

"Sleep pretty girl, I'll be here when you wake up." I kissed her forehead and she sighed, closing her eyes.

I had Alice call Rose and tell her what was going on; I was not in the mood to deal with Rose's attitude. At some point watching Bella I dozed off myself, only to be awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I awoke with a start, only to find Dr. Weston looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry Edward didn't mean to startle you, but I got the test results back." He looked from me to Bella.

"You can tell me, I don't think she will be waking up anytime soon." I ran a hand through my hair.

"The results show that she has an elevated white blood cell count. This means she as some kind of infection going on. So I had them run other tests for strep, pneumonia, flu, but all came back negative. However she does have some traces of anesthesia is her blood. Has she recently under gone any kind of surgery?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Bella's been perfectly healthy doctor. She hasn't been to any doctor that I am aware of." I looked at him, puzzled.

"I see. Would you mind if I took a look at her vaginal area." His tone calm.

"Not while she is unconscious. I would prefer you wait until she wakes up." I protested.

"I just want to make sure she wasn't sexual assaulted without either of you being aware." Dr. Weston spoke softly with concern.

"She was missing for only an hour, there is no way that transpired without me knowing." I challenged.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's groggy voice.

My eyes shot up to her face and I was by her side instantly. I moved the sweaty hair from her brow and tucked it behind her ear, giving her a small smile.

"How are you feeling baby?" I gazed at her.

"I'm a little thirsty." She smiled.

"Would you like something?" I stroked her cheek.

"Could you just get me some juice please?"

"Of course." I kissed her head; "Doc, can we finish this in the hallway?" I nudged my head toward the door

"I want to talk to him alone for a minute, if that's okay with you?" Bella's hoarse voice pleaded.

"Um, sure." I answered but felt uneasy about her request.

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, but I watched Bella talk fanatically to Dr. Weston through the window in the door. There was a lot of nodding and then he pulled the curtain, blocking my view of them.

I knew whatever Bella had asked, it was private and I would respect it, even if I didn't understand what she was not telling me. A few minutes later I reentered the room to find Bella sitting up with her knees to her chin, looking rather glowing.

"Feeling better?" I smirked handing her the glass bottle of juice

"Yes, much." She smiled brightly popping off the top and taking a long sip.

"Why did you kick me out?" I said trying to make my tone light.

She looked nervous as she placed the bottle down on the table. She relaxed her knees, pushing her legs back under the blanket, rearranging the pillows.

"As much as I love having no other man, but you between my legs, I felt awkward you being here while he examined me, there." Her face turned completely pink.

"So you kicked me out so he could look at your pussy? I'm quite jealous now." I gave her my crooked grin she loved so much.

"Edward you make it sound so dirty." She giggled.

"Did he find anything out of the ordinary?"

"Said I looked in perfect order." She bit on her lip.

"You definitely are."

Her mouth fell open and she smacked my arm. I couldn't help love the lightness of the moment, but knew this soon would pass.

"Have they found Carmen?" her smile all but gone.

"No, but Liam won't stop until he finds her."

"Good, I would like to give that bitch a piece of my mind." Her voice determined.

Just then my cell phone began to buzz and it was Liam calling. His ears must have been ringing.

"What's the update?" I asked my tone serious.

"You need to come here now! You will want to see this." Liam spoke swiftly.

"See what?" I questioned.

"I found Carmen."

**Well what do you think? Good place to leave off?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for the love and support you always give. I'm sorry that my updating isn't what it used to be, but hey we all have a real life and its impeding at times. Thank you Audrey, you are a wonderful woman!I had surgery and everything went well, so hopefully I can update more often lol or at least attempt to lol. Did everyone see Breaking Dawn, let me know what you thought, I loved it! I have chapter 37 half way written lol...**

**CHAPTER 36**

Edward looked like he'd see a ghost! He paled and seemed to be sweating slightly. I gave him a questioning look, hoping he would tell me what was going on. He mumbled something into his cell phone and ended the call.

"They found Carmen." He swallowed thickly.

His expression scared me.

"And…?" I urged for him to go on.

"Liam wants me to go back to the apartment, but I don't want to leave you alone." His green eyes ever so intense.

"Edward, go its okay, Alice or Rose could come and keep me company," I sighed feeling relieved that this was his only problem.

"But they can't protect you." He shook his head.

"Just stop it!" I slammed my fist on the tiny table next to me.

Edward's eyes turned shocked at me, but I couldn't take any more of his babysitting. I was bound to go nuts.

"Just ask Emmett or someone, I need a break from you!" I threw my hand in the air.

However my words surprised even me, but Edward looked so hurt and I knew I needed to retract my statement quickly.

"I'm sorry that didn't come out right." I said quickly.

He shook his head in understanding, but not uttering a word. He just kept nodding and walked out of the room. I called to him, but there was no response. I hurt him and he left. I didn't have my cell phone and I was still hooked up to a million wires. I couldn't even chase after him.

I just began to sob into my hands. I was frustrated and overwhelmed at this point. I couldn't handle the situation and Edward was only trying to help me. I couldn't do anything right it seemed lately. I felt the bed dip and warm strong warms wrapped around my shoulders.

I didn't need to look up to know who they belonged to. The smell of his cinnamon after shave filled my senses. I pulled myself closer to his chest and just sobbed until no more tears could fall. He shh-ed me, mumbled words of love and rubbed my back. I fell asleep to the sound of him humming.

When I woke up the room was dark and all I could hear was the sound of the machines beeping. I looked around to find myself alone, no Edward. I sat up to turn on the light next to the bed and found a note.

_Bella,_

_Hopefully I will be back before you wake, but if I'm not, I went to the apartment to get an update on the Carmen situation. Emmett is near, I love you._

_Edward_

I couldn't help but smile at the "I love you" part of the note. It seemed funny to me that only a few months ago we had met. I sighed placing the note back on the table and resting my head on the pillows. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep or how long he had been gone.

A few minutes later the doctor poked his head in to see how I was feeling. I told him I just wanted to go home and he said in the morning that I could. I asked him what time it was and he mentioned something about 10:15pm, I had been sleeping for a while. Where was Emmett? Where was Edward?

I closed my eyes to try to drift off to sleep once more. When I awoke this time it was bright in the room and Edward was sitting in the chair reading the paper. He obviously didn't notice me wake and I took the time to examine him carefully.

His copper hair was a complete mess, he had been pulling at it, you could tell. He had on a white turtleneck sweater and some black jeans with dressy looking shoes. He looked unbelievable sexy. He never had to try that hard. It made my mouth water.

He finally looked up from his paper and looked at me with _that__look_. My breath caught in my throat. He only looked at me like that when he was extremely horny, well that was all the time, so it was hard to decipher, but it made my insides turn to jelly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked folding his paper placing it on the table next to him.

"I woke up last night, you weren't here." I mumbled not sure what else to say.

"I left you a note." He pointed to the side table by the bed.

"I know, but it's not the same." I shrugged.

"I didn't expect to be gone very long, I'm sorry if you got scared. I'm here now." He gives me a small smile as he stands.

He moves swiftly to my bed, sitting on the edge. I leaned over and take his hand in mine. He isn't looking at me; he's staring at his feet, it makes me nervous.

"Are you alright?" I asked rubbing my fingers over his knuckles.

"Yes, everything is under control now." He nodded still not looking up.

"What happened with Carmen?" I asked; it is all I can seem to fixate on at the moment.

"Liam found her in my playroom, tied to the wall. She's been dealt with." His face twists into a sour expression.

"Dealt with?" I question.

"Leave it alone Bella." He warns and I sigh.

"I hate when you dismiss me like that." I pull my hands away from him, putting them in my lap.

He looks up at me then. Now that I get a good look at his face, he hasn't slept. Black circles under his eyes and he looks paler than usual. I notice the wrinkles in his forehead, he's been worrying. I just want to rub my fingers across his brow and wipe them away.

"I'm not dismissing you; I just don't want to talk about it right now." He pulls at his hair.

"I hate when you don't share things with me. You say we will talk about it later, but then we don't. That's not the kind of relationship we should have." I plead.

His face turns torturous, like he can't decide how he feels. It breaks my heart, but I need to know the details, I need some type of reassurance right now.

"Bella, please, I just want to forget about it, can't you understand? Have you not considered how this is making me feel? To watch the woman I love going through all this and I have no idea how to keep it under control? Its tearing me apart. Please just let it go for now." His voice was so low and helpless.

"I'm sorry." I pulled at his arm to pull him close to me.

He came closer with no hesitation. He was right, I hadn't considered what it was doing to him and now that I could see it, I wanted to ease it. He rested his hand on my chest and I rubbed his head, trying to sooth him as he did for me the night before.

We sat like this for a while until the Doctor came in to let me know I could go home. We still hadn't found out what Carmen injected me with, but Liam found the syringe and it was sent for testing.

**Three weeks later...**

Things had been good the last couple weeks; however we were still on our guard with James. Carmen was in jail awaiting a hearing for what she had done to me. Edward was using the full force of the law against her, which surprised me, considering their history.

Edward made his trip to Sweden, but I decided to stay home. His security team made sure I was safe, though it irritated Edward to no ends. I assured him I would be fine, I just needed some normalcy.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, so Alice thought it would be a brilliant idea to go shopping for lingerie. Shopping wasn't really my thing, but I knew that I needed to feel like I was doing something since I hadn't really left the house much except to go to work.

We were currently in some lingerie store in downtown Seattle. They had a play section, which immediately caught my attention. I tried to play it off like I wasn't looking, so Alice wouldn't question me, but I saw some things I would love to buy to try with Edward.

Who would have known I would enjoy his pleasure this much? I found myself engrossed with a leather get up. The thought of dominating him, was so intriguing. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the strange way Alice looked at me.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and blushed, wondering what she was thinking.

"I don't think leather is really Edward's style." Alice giggled.

"I think he would like it." I fingered the outfit once more.

"I'm trying not to picture that side of my brother." Alice rolled her eyes, dragging me away.

I made a mental note to come back here. We paid for our purchases and when I say we, I mean everything Alice picked out. One of Edward's many security guys was waiting out front holding the door to a large SUV open for us. We climbed inside and Alice was babbling about dinner tomorrow.

Tuning her out, I picked up my cell to see if Edward had texted or called, but there was only a few messages from my aunt, wishing me a happy Valentine's Day. Disappointed I leaned back in the seat and threw the phone back into my bag.

Edward would be home tonight and I missed him. He had to go to Chicago for a stock meeting. I was invited, but I declined, I had my own business to run. James hadn't been found yet and I knew that worried Edward like crazy.

Carmen wouldn't give us any details about what he was planning or where he was. All I could do was hope for the best and that the police or Edwards people would be able to find him.

"Bella?" Alice saying my name brought me out of my musings.

"Yeah?" I said as if dazed.

"Have you heard a thing I've been saying?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry Alice; my mind is all over the place. What were you saying?" I tried to compose myself.

"I was talking about Cullen Enterprises Valentine's dinner tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" Alice bounced in her seat.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Bella you need to get out of this funk you're in. I know a lot has been happening, but you gotta live your life baby." Alice patted my knee.

We drove to our respective places but, the penthouse seemed rather quiet. Maybe we needed a pet. Perhaps get a dog, a cute one. I placed my purse on the table by the stairs.

I heard a noise coming from upstairs and it startled me. None of the lights were on. I opened the front door to find Karl, one of the security men standing there.

"I heard something upstairs, could you check it out?" I tried to make sure there was no fear in my voice.

"Of course ma'am." He nodded and headed up the stairs.

I waited anxiously for him to come back down. He returned moments later with a huge grin on his otherwise stone looking face.

"There was a window left opened in the bedroom, but I closed it. Must have been the wind. All is secure." He saluted me and waked out the door.

I didn't leave a window open, did I? So much had been going on, it could be possible. I know sometimes at night I get up and open the window. I grabbed my bags from the bottom of the stairs and made my way to our bedroom.

After placing the bags in a secure location in the closet I headed back downstairs, pausing briefly at the playroom door. Since Edward found Carmen tied to his cross, he hasn't been in there. He actually had everything replaced; he didn't want to think that she might have tainted our toys. It made me laugh when he had told me, like we were children.

The house phone began to ring so I hurried to the bottom of the steps to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath.

"Hey its Rose, I want your opinion on this dress I bought for the dinner tomorrow, could you come down and see it?" Rose sweet voice filled the phone.

"Um, I really wanted to start dinner. Edward will be home in a couple hours." I babbled into the receiver.

"Oh please Bella, it will only take five minutes." Rose pleaded.

I could see my purse moving on the table, meaning my cell was vibrating inside of it. I flung open the bag to see I had received a text from Edward.

_Hey beautiful, my meeting ran later than expected, I won't be home until the morning. I love you* E_

I sighed and told Rose I would be up. After 30 minutes of watching Rose whirl and twirl in her red satin dress a million times, I excused myself and headed back upstairs to my penthouse. When I unlocked the front door I was greeted by my handsome fiancée.

He was standing at the foot of the stairs dressed in silky black shirt with the buttons undone his sculptured chest on display and some baggy pants and bare feet. His hair was its usual unorganized mess. It had been seven days and no Edward. I'd missed him.

The smile that graced his face took my breath away and sent me running into his arms. He held onto me like I weighed nothing at all. Our lips collided so very needy and wanting. We just kissed for what seemed like forever until we both needed air.

When he pulled back he raked his hands over my cheeks with a smile so bright, it made me feel giddy inside.

"I missed you Bella." He kissed me once more.

"I missed you too." I could feel the tears coming on.

"Why are you crying?' He asked with a sweet look on his face.

"I don't like when we are apart, it hurts." I admitted.

"I know". He pulled me into his chest and held me.

We stood like this for a while, just looking at each other; embedding the others features into our minds. It had been such an exhausting few months, considering we had gone away for a while. I just wanted them to find James and have this over, that uncertainty was driving me crazy!

"I got you something." I looked up and smiled at him.

"You did?" He smirked.

"Uh huh, but you'll have to meet me in the playroom in 15 minutes to see it." I winked.

"The playroom huh? I think I like the sound of that." He kissed my forehead.

I turned away from him and he swatted my ass as I ran up the stairs. I giggled and he laughed. I made my way to my room and took the bag out of the closet. While Alice had retrieved the car, I'd gone back inside the shop and bought the leather outfit.

I knew Edward would love it and we needed a good distraction from all the stress. So I slipped it on and tried to adjust my hair. I looked myself over in the mirror and felt confident in my choice.

The top was a leather corset that fit snugly on my curves with a halter type top. It laced up in the back, but was easy to tie myself. I slipped on the knee highs which I attached with garter belts and a g-string. I put on some red lipstick and fussed my hair once more before slipping on black stilettos.

Edward had shown me a similar outfit on the internet that he would love to see me in. I hope he would be gaping when I entered the room. As I tried not to trip in the heels down the hallway, the playroom door was slightly open.

I took a deep breath and held my head high as I strutted into the room. Edward was leaning casually against the bed post. All he had on was a white towel wrapped around his waist.

At that moment looking him up and down, I wasn't sure who was in a position to look sexier, he by far won in my eyes. He watched me carefully from his position, eye fucking me, which in turn made my stomach flip.

He licked his lips and walked over to me. Without words he stood in front of me, appraising me.

"Is this my gift?" His voice dark.

"Yes." I said pushing my shoulders back.

"I love leather on you, very much. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?" He moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled my hair in his fist, forcing my head back.

His teeth grazed my neck as he bit down gently. His tongue skimmed down my cleavage and an involuntary shiver coursed through me. I could feel my legs turning to jello. He must have felt it too because he stopped and pushed away from me.

When I looked up at him his eyes were black and his face looked incredible sexy with the stare he was giving me. He dropped the towel from his waist exposing his large erection to me. I licked my lips out of habit of seeing him like this.

Would the attraction of his hard muscular body ever fade? I hoped not. He returned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wrap your legs around me." His husky voice demanded.

I jumped up and attached myself to him. His lips collided with mine and we kissed with rough intensity as he pushed me up against the wall. I was digging the heels of my shoes into his ass and he groaned, pushing his pelvis into me.

"When I see your lips so red all I can in vision is them sucking my hard cock." He groaned.

I whimpered just knowing how much I loved to go down on him. It turned me on to make him feel so good.

"Do you like the thought of my cock in your mouth Isabella?" He asked.

"Yes." I breathed out.

He slowly placed me back on the ground and it took me a minute to regain my balance.

"On your knees." He ordered.

I could feel the wetness tickle down my thigh at his words. How I had missed his dominating side.

I did as I was told.

"Open your mouth and take me in." Seduction radiating his tone.

I took his dick in my hands and pulled it into my mouth. He let out a sexy moan and I flicked my tongue over the head. I began to move him in and out of my mouth slowly. I felt him fist my hair in his hands.

"I want to fuck your mouth with my cock, get ready!" He told me more than asked.

I had learned to control my gag reflex with him, so I allowed him to shove his throbbing erection in and out of my mouth with great force. I knew he needed this type of release or even this kind of control. I could deny him of nothing.

So I bobbed my head along with his rhythm. I reached my hands up and cupped his balls, manipulating them with my hands. After a few minutes of him moaning and groaning and I could feel him tightening. His release was coming.

He threw back his head and screamed my name as cum streamed from him into my mouth. I took it all in stride, knowing he would give me mine in return. Once his body stopped shaking, his eyes were hazy and looking down at me. He pulled me up from the floor.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth. He twirled me around, pushing me against the wall. His fingers worked quickly to remove the ribbons from the corset. He just about tore it from my body. He picked me back up and carried me to the bed. He spread my ankles and crawled between my legs.

With a devious grin, he began to lick up my thighs, removing the garters, slipping the knee highs down. He moved the g-string to the side and slipped his tongue into my soaking wet folds.

He flicked his tongue over my throbbing clit, teasing it with gently nibbles, causing my body to come off the bed. He knew this made me cum the hardest and quickest. He kept taking it between his teeth and grazing it softly then sucking with his lips. The orgasm hit me without warning, sending my entire being into overdrive.

Once I came back to reality I turned to see a smiling Edward. How I have missed him in his absence.

"So soon to be Mrs. Cullen, what did I do to deserve such a sexy costume?" He inquired while sucking on my nipple.

"That." I groaned.

He looked up at me and smiled, removing his mouth and hovering above me.

"I love you Bella." With that he kissed me senseless and we had hard rough sex all night.

The next day I awoke in my comfy bed to the sound of Edward humming in the shower. I climbed off the bed, tossing the covers and crept to the open bathroom door.

He had no idea I had entered so I watched him as he washed his body. The soap dripping all foamy down his tight body. I could feel my mouth watering. He was a sight to see. However I was feeling rather sore from our previous interludes, so I declined trying to do anything extreme right now.

I watched as he gripped his dick in his hand to soap it up and lather, but then he did the sexiest thing, he began to stroke it. He leaned his forehead against the tile, resting his free hand on the wall. I watched as his hand moved up and down his member and how he tightly closed his eyes.

It was so erotic watching him getting off that I couldn't help but slip my own fingers down my now drenched pussy. I watched how his hand moved and I moved mine at the same time, pretending that his hand was my pussy walls clenching over his hard erection, while I imagined my fingers being the head of his cock, teasing me, relentlessly.

He threw back his head then, I thought of my riding him because he liked that and I normally gained that expression when I knew I was doing it the way he liked. He was going to cum; I could see how tightly he was gripping the head.

He began to scream out my name as his cum hit the tile wall and dripped down into the water. That's all it took for me to lose all sense of control and I came violently on my fingers, yelling out his name. My eyes were closed, but when I reopened them, there were intense green ones watching me.

I could feel my face burn and he just simply turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He walked over to my position at the sink and lifted me off the floor, placing me on the counter top. He spread my legs apart and stood in between them. He just smiled as he touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Well good morning beautiful. Can I get that type of greeting every day?" He smirked kissing my lips.

"Only if you're a good boy." I teased kissing him back.

"Oh Bella you know I'm not good, I'm very, very bad." His expression seductive.

"Just the way I like you." I giggled and he pulled me off the counter.

"Let's have some breakfast. I promised my sister to have you ready by a certain time." He winked.

I left him in the bedroom so I could see if Mrs. Barker had prepared anything. I made my way to the kitchen to find her in front of the stove cooking bacon. It smelled wonderful. I took my place at the island and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Mrs. B." I said over my coffee cup.

"Good morning Ms. Bella, how are you today?" She asked without turning from the stove.

"I'm doing great and you?' I smiled.

"Wonderful dear, thanks for asking."

A few minutes later Edward entered the room wearing some jeans and a blue sweater. He looked yummy. He smiled in my direction, taking a seat next to me grabbing his own mug. Mrs. Barker placed two plates down in front of us and we began to eat in silence.

I kept catching him staring at me, feeling giddy that he was stealing glances. It was like high school in a way. Eventually we finished up our breakfast and Alice was at the front door. I kissed Edward goodbye and Alice promised to return me in better condition than she took me.

I spent the day with Alice at a spa; little did I know Edward concocted the whole thing. He wanted me to have a day of beauty treatment and pampering. Sometimes I felt like he was always pampering me.

After getting our hair and nails done we set off to Alice's penthouse. I slipped on my red silk gown and admired myself in the mirror. It had a deep V-neck with an empire waist. The straps twisted over my shoulders, while the back was a crisscross. My hair was pulled up in a fancy bun with a few pieces of loose hair framing my face. I had to admit; even I thought I looked beautiful.

My makeup was natural with ruby red lipstick. I slipped on my sling back heels, which were also red with encrusted stones in the front. I was pretty sure the gems were real, but who was I to say? I just wear what Alice picks out. If it were up to me, I would be in flats.

"Bella its time." Alice beamed at me as she walked into the room.

I looked at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but feel a little envious. As beautiful as I must look, Alice was exceptional. Definitely Edward's sister. She was adorned in a dark crimson color dress with her hair side parted and dark smoky eye makeup. She looked like a super model about to walk the runway.

"Alice you look amazing." I admired as I turned to look at her.

"We both do. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you!" She smiled grabbing my hand, leading me down the stairs.

Has I descended I saw Edward standing at the bottom in his black suit with a red tie and a red rose pinned to his jacket pocket. In his hand he held a box with a matching rose in it for my wrist. He gasped slightly I assumed he was pleased with my dress.

I carefully made my way down, trying not to fall. His smile was blinding as he stared at me with such love and admiration, I couldn't help, but blush.

"You look very handsome." I smiled once I reached him.

"You look beyond words, perfect." He shook his head, kissing my cheek, leading me out of the apartment.

We arrived at the venue for the party some time later. Edward was meeting and greeting people while I tried to talk to some of the people I knew. A lot had changed since I worked there. Bree and Seth got engaged, while Kate and Garrett had snuck off to Las Vegas and eloped a few weeks back.

Embry finally got the nerve up to ask Emily out and they have been inseparable since. Even Leah had found a good girl for herself; it seemed everyone's lives kept moving forward, even with all the drama that has been going on in mine. They all had no idea, which made Alice's words ring true, I can't stop living because life just keeps going.

So tonight would prove to be a test for me.

"I don't want to share you with anyone tonight. I want you all to myself. If I had my way, I would throw you over my shoulder and take you home, having my wicked way with you." A soft velvety voice flowed through my ears as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I would love nothing more." I giggled and turning to face him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. If I died tonight, I want to go just like this.

"Dance with me." He smiled pulling me to the dance floor.

I took his arm and we walked to where the other couples were forming. He smiled like a child at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his body. I circled my arms around his neck. I could smell his cinnamon scent and I was overly intoxicated.

"I love you and this moment it's just you and me." He said before he placed his burning lips to mine.

It was like in a movie where the camera rotates as you stand still in the middle of a big empty space. But this space was anything but empty.

"Let's go home." He whispered as he pulled away.

I nodded my head and took his hand as we walked to grab our coats. We waited for the valet to bring around our car and Edward sped off to the penthouse.

All the way up to the door we kissed and fondled each other like teenagers. Once we were able to break apart, Edward fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. He swept me up bridal style inside. I giggled and he nuzzled my neck.

Once inside the darkened house, he placed me on my feet, but the light switched on to both our surprise.

"Well look who decided to come home." There sat James in our living room at a table in a suit with the tie undone.

"How the fuck did you get in here?' Bella go to my office now and lock the door, call Liam." Edward's tone raw, stern and official.

"I'm not leaving you with him Edward." I said shaking violently from the nerves in my body.

"She seems to like you a lot more than that other guy. That's a damn shame though, cause you won't get to enjoy her." James gave Edward an evil grin.

"You will not lay a hand on her. I will kill you first. Bella go!" Edward shouted.

I ran to the office, feeling sick to my stomach. I fumbled with the phone, but was able to get Liam. I told him James was there and he told me to stay where I was, but how could I? The man that I loved more than my own life was in the living room with that vile man.

I could hear them fighting, a lot of commotion going on in the living room. I was scared; I had to make sure Edward was alright. I grabbed the poker from his fireplace and ran to the living room. That's when I was froze in place.

James had a gun in his hand and pointing it straight at Edward.

"She will love me or she will not love anyone." James growled at Edward.

"Please don't!" the words slipped from my lips.

James caught sight of me then and gave an evil grin.

"So you have decided to rejoin the party." His voice mocking but menacing.

"Bella get out of here." Edward yelled at me.

"Kill me, not him, me. He did nothing wrong, leave him alone!" I cried.

"You really love him?" James asked tilting his head.

"Yes." The tears pouring down my face.

"Well then you watch him die and feel the pain of not having him anymore, just like you have done to me. I loved you Bella, but no, you just couldn't love me back, but you will once he's out of the picture."

With that he fired the gun and Edward dove in front of me. I watched in slow horror as James pulled the trigger and the bullet came straight toward us, hitting Edward dead in the chest. Everything after that was a blur.

Edward's body jolted backward causing us both to hit the floor and the next thing I know Liam's team is busting down the door and they tackle James to the floor. But it's too late, there's blood everywhere.

"Edward look at me!" I screech as I hold his face between my hands, resting his head on my lap.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, keep talking to me, keep looking at me! I love you so much!" The cries roared from my chest.

But he was not opening his eyes and I could feel his body go limp.

"NO!" I screamed high into the night...

**What do you think?**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, we found a hiding spot in the wall in your guest room. Its looks as if someone cut a hole right through the wall. It's only big enough for a crouching person." Liam's voice echoed over the cell.

My mind went hazy then. Who was able to get into my apartment with all the security? When did they have the time? Is this what Carmen's distraction was supposed to be?

"They found Carmen." My voice barely an audible pitch.

All I could do was picture James hiding in that hole, just waiting for Bella.

"And…?" She nudged.

"Liam wants me to go back to the apartment, but I don't want to leave you alone." But there was no way in hell I was leaving her now

"Edward, go it's okay, Alice or Rose could come and keep me company," She seemed relaxed by this admission.

"But they can't protect you well enough." I felt the fear clutch me.

"Just stop it!" She slammed her fist down startling me.

"Just ask Emmett or someone, I need a break from you!" She seemed spent.

But her words cut through me. She needed a break from me? All I tried to do was keep her safe. I didn't realize I was making a nuance of myself.

"I'm sorry that didn't come out right." She tried to retract her words.

I just nodded, afraid that I might cry at that moment. If she only knew what Liam had discovered in our home, I had to walk out, but I only stepped out the door. I could hear her yelling my name, regret clear in her voice. Then I heard her sobs and my resolve disappeared.

I came back in to comfort her. She wept in my arms until she fell asleep. Emmett came by and I asked him to keep a close eye on her.

I entered the penthouse, chaos all around me. Liam's security team was all over and things looked turned upside down. I immediately made my way to the second floor. As I approached my playroom, Liam stood guard by the door.

"Has she said anything?" I asked Liam.

"No sir, she has refused to speak." Liam informed me.

I nodded my head and entered the room, closing the door behind me. The conversation I was about to have with Carmen wasn't going to happen in front of my staff, even if he knew my lifestyle. As I walked in the room I saw Carmen tied to the St Andrew's cross wearing nothing at all. When she saw my face, her eyes lit up and a scheming smile crossed her face.

"I've been expecting you." She purred.

"You're pathetic." I said with disgust.

"You used to love this pathetic woman." She smirked.

"I never loved you and with the way I feel right now, I could kill you and think nothing of it. You make my stomach turn. What exactly did you think you would accomplish here? Did delude yourself that hurting Bella would make me want you? Cause it only proves more why I will never want you." The venom dripped with every word.

"That girl could never be woman enough for you. She can't even take care of herself without you. Seriously she is pathetic." Her words rolled off her tongue like daggers.

"What did you inject her with? If you don't tell me I'll make sure you spend as much time in prison as the law allows!" My patience waiving, I was done letting her believe her fantasy.

She ignored my question and purred, "I want to play Edward." Her voice was trying to sound seductive as she writhed her body off the cross trying to entice me. It only served to repulse me.

Without another thought I walked over to her and pushed her roughly against the cross. She took this as my interest in her plan to get me to play. Instead I untied her, and I walked over to the storage chest and grabbed a towel, throwing it at her. "Cover yourself; I have no interest in looking at your old saggy body." I thought insulting her might help get her to snap out of her illusion.

"How the hell did you get yourself attached to that thing alone?" I growled.

She wrapped the towel around her body, finally realizing she'd been rejected.

"I did it myself." She mumbled.

"Very unlikely Carmen. Stop fucking with me and be honest for once in your miserable life." I thundered.

"Fuck you Edward! And that little slut girlfriend of yours." She crossed her arms.

Without thinking I grabbed her by her neck, pushing her against the wall. She saw the fire in my eyes, causing fear to sweep over her face.

"Bella has nothing to do with why I don't want you. You are the reason, you and you alone. Bella is perfection; you could never come close to achieving." I let her go and she grasped for air.

"Liam come get her, take her away; I hope to God I never see her again!" I yelled and walked out of the room.

By this point the police had been called. Nothing had been resolved and many questioned still loomed in my head. To be cuffed to that cross involved two people, so who assisted her? What the hell did she inject into Bella? These questions just swirled with no answers, but ominous implications. .

Officer Bryan asked me a lot of questions, half of which I didn't even remember answering. I told him everything that had happened with Carmen and James. He took my statement and I changed my clothes, heading back to Bella's side before she knew I was gone.

A few days after Bella had gotten out of the hospital, we were lying in bed. We had since returned to the penthouse, against my better judgment. After all that had happened here I was ready to move out, but Bella didn't feel the same way; I gave in to her, but doubled the security detail.

"I really wish you would change your mind about Sweden." I mumbled as I kissed her neck.

"Edward, you don't need me there, it's only a couple days." She giggled from my touch.

"I always need you Bella, please come with me; Sweden is beautiful this time of year." I growled nibbling on her ear.

"It drives me crazy when you do that." She moaned.

"I know I'm hoping to entice you." I smirked and she smacked me playfully.

"Go with me to Sweden." I looked into her chocolate eyes, giving her my best pleading look.

"No." She shook her head.

"Please?" I pouted.

"No." She covered her face with a pillow.

"I would feel safer with you being with me." I pulled the pillow from her face.

"I have Liam and Karl and whoever else you have following me. I will be fine." She kissed my cheek, turning off the lamp.

"I doubt that." I turned on my side and went to sleep; very disappointed I had not changed her mind.

Sweden was full of business meetings and late night phone sex. I was only gone for four days, but it was agony without her. Not seeing her beautiful smile in person or watching her sleep, it wreaked havoc on me.

My home coming was brief; as two days later, I had to leave again, but this time it was only for a day. I had business to tie up in Chicago.

However the meeting ended earlier than expected so I decided to have my sister distract Bella for a couple hours while I came back home to surprise her. However Alice failed to text me to let me know that Bella was already on her way home, so hence I needed to hide out of sight.

She got scared from me making too much noise upstairs and who could blame her? She sent Karl to investigate, but he knew I was up there. I heard him give her some excuse about a window and I knew she would be coming up, so I hid in the play room. I texted Rose to have her distract Bella so I could prepare.

**BST**

As we entered the party, people stopped and stared. I assumed it was at Bella. She looked breathtaking tonight; I would claim her once we got home. I got jealous from the stares, but I knew there was nothing to fear because she was going home with me.

I excused myself from her side, allowing her time to talk with her old friends. I chatted briefly with some people. Unfortunately one person approached me that I was not in the mood for, Jessica. Had I done something wrong this month? Did I not donate enough money to charity? I would try to be as polite as possible and hope the conversation wouldn't last long.

She approached slowly in her long tight fitting black dress that was way too low cut in the front. Her hair swept to the side and she wore way too much make up. How she believed that was attractive was beyond me.

Don't get me wrong, she was beautiful, but not my type; hair too blonde, too gossipy. I could only imagine if I had her for a sub, everyone would know our business. She touched my shoulder softly with her finger tips, appraising me.

"Edward, how are you?' She smiled at me, lipstick on her teeth, I stifled an eye roll.

"I'm doing well Jessica, you?" Not that I gave a fuck, just trying to be polite; Esme would be proud.

"Well I'm doing good. So you and Bella?" She nodded with a smirk.

"Yes" I smiled; "what about it?" I didn't quite get her angle.

"I don't know what you see in her. I mean you could have been with me." She waved her hand in the air at herself, like she was irresistible.

I caught sight of Bella talking to Alice by a table. Her dress fitted perfectly to her shapely body. Her long brown hair looked so fuck hot the way she styled it. Those pouting lips pursing as she spoke; her makeup subtle, enhancing her feature to perfection. I was getting a hard on just thinking of her.

"Jessica, you were never my type. You never had a chance in hell with me. I'm marrying Bella; I don't know if you heard, but we are engaged. So if you say another word to me about my personal choices, you can kiss your job goodbye." I was about to walk off, but decided to turn back to her.

"On second thought you know what, you're fired. Monday you can pack your stuff up and go. I will give you a severance package, if you leave without a complaint; I just want you out of my company and my life." I didn't wait for a reply I walked off toward my girl.

We danced and flirted the night away. When I felt my presence was no longer needed here, I decided we could go. All night what went through my mind was Bella wrapping her long creamy legs around my waist as I took her.

As we entered the penthouse, a light flicking on was a shock to say the least and then to see James so leisurely sitting in my home was unnerving. Ordering Bella away to a safe place, I turned my full rage onto to this animal.

"I will kill you where you stand you son of a bitch!" I roared as I lunged at him.

We wrestled on the floor; I got a few effective punches in at him. He seemed to be out of energy, so as I stood over him I kicked him in the stomach, wiping the blood from my mouth. That's when I saw Bella's brown eyes wide and surprised.

I turned around to see James pointing a gun at me. I stood frozen, not from fear of him harming me, but what if his aim was off and hit Bella. She began to sob confessing her love for me to this psycho. Suddenly as if it happened in the blink of an eye a bullet was heading in our direction.

From where Bella was standing she couldn't tell, but it was coming straight for her. In a blink of an eye I jumped in front of her. Then the world seemed to fade away...

**BST**

BPOV

Everything around me was swirling surreal. Liam's men had James pinned to the wall, while all I could do was stroke Edward's head, praying to god he would be alright. I don't know what happened to me in that moment, but I reached over and picked up the fire poker that I'd just had in my hand and with one quick action , I was charging toward the bastard at full speed.

I guess Liam didn't expect it or wasn't prepared, but with one precise hit, I pushed the poker through the middle of James' chest. He screamed in unbearable agony, so I twisted it, but one of the security guys pulled me away before I could cause any more damage.

Then before I realized it, there were paramedics everywhere and police officers. My head was swimming as they worked on Edward and simultaneously lifted him onto the stretcher and wheeled him into the hallway.

When we arrived at the hospital there was a team of doctors and nurses awaiting our arrival. They took Edward and quickly moved down the hallway. James had shot him dead center in the chest. They had no idea if the bullet had hit any internal organs. After 10 hours in surgery, the doctor finally came out to give us an update. His face looked pale.

_I__stood__in__front__of__the__casket.__It__was__raining__so__hard,__everyone__in__black__holding__their__umbrellas.__Carlisle_held_one__over__my__head,__I__couldn't__find__the__energy__to__do__so__myself.__The__man__I__loved__was__in__that__black__box,__about__to__be__lowered__into__the__ground._

_I looked around at the faces of the people who loved him, his friends, family and associates he had made over the years. A lot of people loved him. There was a group separate from the rest. Women specifically, I assumed to be the subs he'd once dominated, but he would dominate no more. _

_I realized at this point my heart no longer existed; no it was broken into a million pieces. I watched them lower the casket into the cold ground and everyone began to throw roses in after it. They quietly gave their condolences and walked away. _

_After a while I realized I was standing all alone. Everyone had gone, yet the umbrella was still being held over my head. I could have sworn I saw Carlisle walk off. I turn to look to see who was holding the umbrella and it was James. He's grinning like a damn fool at me._

"_Now we can be together forever." He laughed _

_I tried to run, but suddenly we weren't in the cemetery anymore, we were in an endless black room and I couldn't run from him. He tackled me to the floor and hovered above me. _

"_Now it will be me who makes you moan." He gave one last evil grin._

I jolted up and heard nothing, but the sound of machines incessant beeping. I opened my eyes to find myself in a chair in the ICU next to Edward's bed. I sighed in relief realizing it had only been a nightmare.

However I'd woken up to an almost more terrifying nightmare in itself. It had been almost two weeks since Edward had been shot and he hadn't yet woken up. The Doctor's claimed his brain activity was normal, but for some reason he was not coming out of the coma.

I tried my best to not fall asleep. The persistent nightmares that came were always of Edward dead, and I couldn't bear the thought of that. I looked at his sleeping form, that's what I told myself. He was just sleeping; he laid there connected to monitors and his eyes closed.

He looked peaceful. Every so often his lips would twitch, as if he was trying to smile. I took his limp hand in mine and would hold it for hours using it to touch my face to feel his warmth. I told him how much I loved him, how much he meant to me. I hoped that he was hearing me, to give me a sign. All I got was silence.

There had been a lot of close calls in the beginning; they even had to use the paddles on him. I cursed the fate of James. He could die for all I cared.

I wasn't sure what time of day it was or even if it was night or not even the date. I kept the curtains closed in his private hospital room. There was a knock on the door and then it began to open slowly. Esme popped her head in, giving me a weak smile.

"Hey Bella." She smiled as she walked in the room with a plate wrapped in foil.

"Esme." I gave a tired smile back

"I bought you something to eat." She held the plate out in front of me.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you." I took the plate, placing it on the table next to the bed, I wasn't interested in eating.

She nodded, taking a seat next to me. She just stared at her unconscious son lying in the bed. Knowing how much this was hurting me; I could only imagine what it was doing to her.

"Any changes?' She asked stroking Edward's hair.

"Not since earlier when you were here." I sighed sitting back.

"Did he ever tell you that when he was a teenager he saved Alice from being raped?" She shook her head at the memory.

Hearing her words, it didn't quite click in. I had no idea Alice was almost raped, Edward had never said anything about it. Esme looked at me, obviously knowing I didn't.

"Alice was waiting for him to get out of basketball practice. He had forgotten to give her the keys to the car. A guy approached her, trying to offer her a ride. When she refused he forcefully grabbed her and dragged her into the woods by the school. She kicked and screamed for him to leave her alone. Edward must have heard her, he came running with Jasper and well, they beat him senseless." Esme shook her head once more.

"I had no idea." Was all I could say.

"It's one of the reasons why he's so over protective. It drove Alice crazy, but she loved him for it." Esme laughed lightly.

"He can be a bit overbearing at times." I laughed with her.

"His heart is really big. He just wants the best for everyone, especially for you. I'm so glad you found each other." Esme smiled patting my knee.

"I'm so happy to have found him; I can't lose him, not like this." The river I had been holding back came flooding down my cheeks. Esme pulled me into her embrace.

"Please don't cry." I heard a scratchy voice reply.

We both looked up to see a groggy looking Edward watching us. I let go of Esme going to him and just stared in disbelief. He was awake!

"Edward?' I questioned him; like it wasn't obvious it was him.

"Bella." He sighed, reaching out his hand.

I grabbed on to it, giving it a good tight squeeze. I kissed every one of his fingers, I was just so overjoyed to finally hear his voice. Esme jumped off the chair, reaching out to gently hug her son. He wrapped his arms around his mother the best he could.

"What happened?" He asked after Esme released her death hold on him.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks." I cried.

"Two weeks?" He looked lost.

"Yes, I was so afraid you weren't going to…" But I couldn't finish the sentence, it hurt just thinking about the possibility of him being taken from me.

"I'm here, I'm here." He nudged me to look at him.

I looked into those green eyes, I'd been so afraid I would never see them again. Esme backed off and I sat tenderly on his bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, doing my best to avoid the wound, but he groaned a little, which made me lean up.

"I'm sorry." I yelped.

"It's okay; it's just a little sore." He smiled weakly.

"Let me find the doctor and let him know you're awake." Esme nodded and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?' I asked caressing his face.

"Tired surprisingly." He laughed laying his head into the pillow.

"Sleep, I will be here when you wake up." I smiled.

"Wasn't that long ago I spoke the same words to you." He smirked, closing his eyes.

"Bella, can I ask for one thing?" His eyes never opening.

"Anything." I sighed.

"Kiss me."

Without hesitation I touched my lips to his. Even though he hadn't been using his mouth for two weeks, he was still soft. It was a brief kiss, I felt all the terror and worry of the last 2 weeks fade away, but I didn't want to overwhelm him, so I sat back in my chair holding his outreached hand in mine and watched him drift off to sleep.

**Well my lovely's? Opinions …... I would never kill Edward, I love him too much!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you everyone for your kind words and patience with me. I'm just dealing with a lot of things in my real life and its been hard, so thank you for sticking by. I'm giving you a heads up, chapter 40 will be the final chapter for this story. The last two years of writing this have been wonderful and you have all helped me become a better author. I have other story ideas I would like to explore, so hopefully you will all stick with me. To my great friend Audrey, thank you for all the help!**

**CHAPTER 38**

I sat beside Edward's bed, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically indicating he was sleeping. A calm washed over me, he was awake no longer in a coma, I could breathe easier. The whole scene played out in my head; I was grateful that he was out of the coma, but a part of me took blame for it.

If it wasn't for me James would have never attacked Edward to begin with. I know what Edward would say, stop blaming yourself, you didn't do anything wrong. But was that true? I had to stop thinking that way, it wasn't healthy.

I stood from the chair and walked out of the room. I told the nurse I just needed some fresh air. I was sure she would be happy to see me go, I haven't left since he arrived. As I made my way to the elevator something pings inside of my brain.

James was still in this very hospital. I was sure he was heavily guarded by police. I needed to confront him while he was in a vulnerable state. Thinking of all the times he took advantage of me at my weakest.

So I pushed the button to the third floor where I knew he was, inadvertently finding this information by over hearing Liam speaking to Officer Smith. Room 402 to be exact. Officer Smith described it as the floor for psych patients and criminals.

It seemed to take the elevator forever to get to the next floor when in reality it was less than a minute. As the doors opened I hesitated for a moment, was this a good idea? What would Edward think? The door began to close, but I stopped it with my hand.

I stepped off and headed in the direction of the room number. It was late, I would say about 12am. The nurse's station looked to be deserted as I passed it. The whole floor seemed to be eerily quiet. I gulped down air and walked forward.

I noticed a lot of the rooms here were empty, I found it odd, but kept walking. Turning the corner, my destination wasn't hard to find when I spotted two armed officers standing guard outside of the room. I wasn't really sure what I expected. Did I really believe I could just get all the way up here and it would be that easy?

As I turn to leave, knowing there is no way the cops would let me pass, I ran smack into Liam!

"Bella?" He looked at me confused.

"Oh hey." I give him a small wave.

"What are you doing up here?" His face looking tired.

"I um, I wanted to talk to James." I mumble fiddling with an invisible string on my shirt.

"And what in your right mind made you think that was a good idea? When this goes to court, you will get your chance to speak to him." Liam sighs.

"I didn't really think it through I guess. I just wanted to get an opportunity to say my peace while I'm able to. Please don't tell Edward I was here, okay?" I look up at his face.

He shakes his head, looking lost in thought for a moment before he addresses me again.

"Listen Bella this goes against everything I know about this guy and about my job. He's dangerous, he tried to kill you!" Liam's voice was exhausted.

"I know; that's exactly why I came up here. Geez, I should go." I turned to walkway before Liam grabbed my arm.

I stared at him with confusion as his hand dropped.

"He's on a ventilator; he's not really in good shape. You can go in there and scream and yell if you want to, but he won't hear a thing and that would be a tragedy in itself, so just wait until the court date, when you have your chance to really speak your mind." Liam gives me a small smile.

"What if he doesn't wake up? What if he dies and I never get to say what I need to say? That just doesn't seem far." I huff.

"Does it matter Bella? Either way, it's over. You get to live your life with the man you love. Isn't that payback enough?" Liam touches my shoulder.

In that simple gesture I realize how much this man standing in front of me has protected not only me, but the people I love, especially Edward. He's right, every word. I see why Edward regards him so highly.

"Thank you Liam." I wrap my arms around his waist, seeing that he is so tall.

He looks taken back by my sudden bout of affection, but hugs me just the same. He's been such a good friend to us, like a family member.

He pulls back and regards me softly. "Go to Edward."

I nod and walk toward the elevator, pushing it to go to the 2nd floor where my love is fast asleep.

I arrive back in Edward's room where he is still dreaming. I recline the seat and grab the blanket I cast aside earlier, wrapping it around me. I take Edward's hand in mine and fall asleep myself.

The next few days are filled with tests and questioning. Officer Smith interviews Edward, getting his side of things. I learn that he jumped in front of a bullet meant for me, not him. That news was shocking to me.

"Is that all? Because I'm really not up for anymore." Edward's voice agitated.

"I think I got everything I need, thank you Mr. Cullen for your time. Ms. Swan." Smith nods his head and walks out of the room.

"Well as much fun as that was, glad it's over." Edward smiles at me from his place on the bed.

"Are you happy about going home tomorrow?" I ask biting down on my lip, not sure how this makes him feel at all.

"It will be interesting to see what you've done with the place." He smirks.

Oh I have done so much, he will never recognize it. As James was capable of breaking into the penthouse and shooting the man I love, I could never bare to go back there. I didn't care what Esme did with anything in there, it was all tainted by James in my eyes.

So I moved us across town to another penthouse of Alice's choosing of course because what did I know about purchasing that kind of real estate Edward said it didn't matter where we lived, as long as it was together.

"I hope you like it." I looked down at my lap folding my hands.

"Hey, look at me." He nudged me with his fingers on my chin.

I looked up into those green eyes, just wishing I could get lost in them.

"Is everything okay? I'm sure you did a wonderful job making the place special; I'm not worried about it. You being there is all that counts." He tries to reassure me.

"How are you so calm all the time? I mean you got shot and you act like it was nothing." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"We all deal with things differently. Yes I now have a permanent scar, but it's a reminder of what I didn't lose; you." He pulls at my hand to make me stand.

He brings his arms around my waist and pulls me in close to him. The softness of the silk pajamas he is wearing is comforting and the way he smells makes me feel safe. I wrap my arms around his neck and he breathes me in.

"Never doubt how much you mean to me. I truly would die for you." He pushes a lock of hair behind my ear

"That's just it! It should have never come to that. I should have been more careful, less naive." I shook my head.

"Stop blaming yourself. He's a crazy lunatic that will get what is coming to him." Edward begins to grimace.

We finally found out two days ago what Carmen injected me with, a drug called prolixin. It's supposed to be used for mental disorders, but it has a high risk of side effects. Mix it with a little chloroform and you have one deadly combination.

It's undetectable in the blood, but since Liam found the syringe, he was able to have it tested and that's how we found out what it was. Apparently it causes seizures, which is what I ended up having, though I'm sure the effect Carmen was going for were far worse_._

The next morning while Edward signed his discharge papers, the doctor went over his at home care and cautions, one which Edward was far happy from hearing.

"No hard physical activity for the next 6 weeks. We need to keep your heart rate low except for physical therapy. Any questions for me?" The doctor asked.

"Does that include sex?" Edward asked so matter of factly

I nearly fell of my chair the way his tone was so cool and monotone.

"No physical activities Edward, that includes sex." The doctor gave him a pointed look

I knew after the no sex part, Edward stopped listening. He had done nothing but talk to me about how he would ravish me once we left this place. His plans were nixed. Edward shook his head and dismissed the doctor.

"Alright then Edward, good luck." Doc nodded and walked out the room.

A nurse came in with a wheel chair that Edward immediately gave her a look that said hell no not happening.

"It's hospital procedure sir, I'm afraid you have to let me wheel you out." The young nurse looking timid and a little shaken by the glare he was giving her.

I had to roll my eyes at him. He needed to let the poor girl do her job.

"Edward sit in the damn chair so we can leave." I glare at him.

"I will not! I am capable of walking out on my own. This..." He waves at the wheelchair. "…Is not necessary."

"But sir." Her voice trails off as he bypasses her into the hall, carrying his suitcase.

He presses the button for the elevator and waits for me to get on, but I just fold my arms over my chest, feeling rather embarrassed by his dismissal of that nurse.

"What?" He tries to smile, but I will not join in.

"That was so rude Edward, I can't believe you!" I stomp my foot.

"Bella I've been sitting in a damn bed for three weeks, I want to use my legs, is that okay?" His eyes displaying tiredness

I don't say anything. I just stare at him and he exhales.

"Would it make you feel better if I apologize?' He grins.

But the grin is short lived once the elevator dings and the door opens. The wind is knocked out of me completely. There in the elevator sitting in his own wheelchair is James, he is accompanied of course by three policemen. However it doesn't quiet the ache inside of me.

Edward watches my line of vision and quickly moves me away. James just tilts his head sideways and winks and smiles. It takes everything inside of me not to jump on and choke the shit out of him. But Edward pulls me as far away as possible.

As the doors begin to close James waves at me, throwing me a kiss. I want to die.

I'm trembling beside Edward as he pulls me close into him, trying to comfort me with words and touch I'm barely even registering. I have no doubt they are meant to calm me, but my normal response isn't working. I just replay the scene of my love being shot in our hallway over and over.

But I'm not trembling in fear, I'm trembling in anger. No longer will I fear this man, he doesn't deserve my vulnerability. I shake out of Edward's embrace, his face completely confused and worried. I run to the exit for the stairs. Clearly hearing Edward's pleading voice for me to come back, but I ignore his words.

I run as fast as my feet will carry me down the tight hospital stair well. I finally reach the first floor, just catching James' form standing from the wheelchair. I'm behind him, he doesn't see me. I advance with all my strength shoving him, his knees hitting the ground hard.

He turns quickly, face going from grim to devious.

"I knew you had it in you darling." He laughs.

"You piece of shit." I scream; kicking him in the side before a police officer grabs me around the waist, hauling me away from him as I struggle.

"I see I didn't finish the job, don't worry I will." His sinister laugh echoes in my ears.

"Don't Bella!" The voice of sweet silky velvet halts the reply about to leave my lips.

I turn and face Edward who looks winded. Sweat dripping down his face, he followed me! The two officers push James out of the hospital quickly and once he's out of view, the other officer lets me go. I fall into Edward's arms that are suddenly in front of me.

The tears fall down my cheeks. The exhaustion of 100 lives takes over me as I rest in his strong loving arms. He just hugs me tightly to him.

"Let's go home." He whispers in my ear.

I nod and we walk out of the door where Liam is waiting with Garret to take us home, away from this awful place.

Hardly two minutes in the car I'm sound asleep against Edward. What felt like five minutes of sleep turned into all night..

I sit up to stretch and realize I'm lying in my bed. How I got there, I have no idea. Edward obviously is in no shape to pick me up. I turn to see him sleeping soundly beside me, a smile spreading across my face.

I notice that his hair has grown longer than I'm used to, but I don't mind it too much. I sweep a piece that lingers in front of his eyes, hearing him give a pleasurable sigh. How did I ever think at one point I could live without him in my life? Now that thought is pure torture.

"Do you always stare at me when I sleep?" I see a flutter of green as Edward opens his eyes.

"Just since the accident, I can't help it. Seeing you actually wake up has given me a new outlook on a lot of things. The simple pleasure of seeing you open your eyes; it's so much to appreciate, I'll never take it for granted again." I smile stroking his cheek.

He grabs my wrist and places his sweet lips on my pulse point.

"Thank you." then kisses my hand.

"No need to thank me, I love you and I'm so happy you're okay." I can feel that familiar sting of tears.

"I knew you would be on the right side of whatever God had planned for me." He winked.

He begins to rise from the bed, but I yank him back down, grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely, I never want to let go. But then I hear him moan and its not from pleasure. My momentary lapse brings me back to the fact he is still recovering from a gunshot wound.

"I'm sorry!" I gasp pulling away.

He just smiles and caresses my face.

"Don't ever be sorry for expressing your love." He touches his fingers to his lip.

The gesture reassuring to let me know how good it felt.

"Let me make you breakfast." I smile bouncing off the bed.

A few days home and we are already settling back into our routines. Edward returned to work the day after being released, after promising me he would take it easy. He says work is a stress reliever for him; I used to believe that was what I was for, I think wryly.

A few weeks have passed and Carmen's trial is today. It's a beautiful April day, one I would rather not waste going to court. But alias I must be there, star witness and all. So I check my reflection in the mirror.

I have on a black dress that goes to my knees and my hair is pinned back on the sides. Not too flashy, but professional looking enough. I slide on my black heels and slip on my engagement ring. I never get tired of wearing it, no matter how fancy it may be.

I walk out of the closet and watch as Edward adjusts his tie in the bathroom mirror. He has on a white dress shirt, purple tie and black suit. His hair is slicked back, reminding me of the first time I ever saw him. I stroll behind him, putting my hands on his chest.

We haven't had sex since Valentine's Day! Who would have expected my Edward to actually heed the advice of someone else? I guess his health is very important to him.

"What were you thinking the first time we met?" I lean my chin on his shoulder.

"How much I wanted to bend you over my car." He smirks in the mirror.

I should be surprised, but my thoughts wandered to the same place.

"What did you expect? You were absolutely gorgeous, what man wouldn't think that looking at you?" He turns his head to face me.

"I love you." I kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." He turns to face me.

.

He wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me up and turning me, placing me on the bathroom counter. He smooths his hand across my face, gently, and the look in his eyes shows his unconditional devotion to me.

I copy his action, pulling his face to my level and kiss him softly on the lips. Lips I have kissed so many times, but never tire of how amazing they feel. His hands reach for my thighs, pulling me closer, the kiss increased with passion.

Our bodies now pressed tight together, molding as the fierce kissing continues until we are completely wanton and I can take no more.

"I miss you so much!" He growls nipping at my earlobe.

"Every single inch of this beautiful body, I miss exploring it, touching, feeling it. I need you like I'm dying of thirst." His lips exploring further down my cleavage.

"But the doctor said." I moan.

"Fuck him!" Edward groans and easily pushes up my dress exposing my thighs.

I fiddle with his belt buckle, needing no more encouragement then what he just gave. I push down his pants and boxers, revealing a very hard Edward. I take him in my hand and stroke his shaft, he lets out a pleasurable sound.

"Oh Bella I need to be inside of you!" He belts growls out.

With that, he pulls down my panties and moves me enoughpulls me forward on the counter to position himself to enter. He slides into me gently, testing himself. He moves in and out slowly, such a delicious tease. Then I realize he's just making sure to ease himself inside of me, since we have been without this for a whilewhat seems an eternity.

But I'm too eager to have him, to I want him to give me a fast hard fuck, that so I thrust up my hips and take control of the situation. He feels wonderful, like no feeling in the world could replace. He moves with his a steady rhythm inside of me, both of us moaning and groaning.

But too soon we are taking distracted from this pleasureable place by the voice of Liam in the hall, telling us we are going to be late for court. One final thrust and we both succumb, not that surprising considering this is the longest Edward and I have ever gone without making love.

Has As we both hurriedly straighten out our clothes and head down stairs, Liam stands with a slight smirk on his face. I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks, knowing he heard us, but Edward acts unfazed. Edward helps me with into my jacket and we head out to the open door Liam is holding open for us.

Garret is waiting holding the door to the town car as Edward gestures for me to get in first. I slide over to the window and I feel Edward get in beside me. The door closes and soon Garret is back in his place while Liam trails follows in another car behind us.

Once we are en route, Edward takes my hand into his, kissing each knuckle gently.

"Are you nervous or scared?" He asks full concern in his voice.

"No, if the court system as any justice at all then this will be very quick. She poisoned me, nothing else to say." I shrug.

"You don't have to act strong for me." He pulls my attention from the window.

"I'm not. I just want to go on with our lives. To be married, have kids, you know just you and me." I try to assure him I'm fine.

In all honesty, I am fine. Carmen nor James can no longer interfere in our lives, can no longer touch isus. This is the end of the road for them. But for me and Edward it's only thejust beginning.

"You want to have my baby?" His voice calm but intense.

I turn to really get a good look at him. His features so soft, so mild. The thought of us having a child together, it pleases him. We had spoken of children briefly, but from the tiny twinkle in his eyes, he definitely likes the idea.

"What woman in her right mind wouldn't want a kid with you? Just look at you." I wave my hand appraising over him.

"Its not just about good genes though." I add.

"The money helps too." He gives a small chuckle.

"Yeah and that too." I say nonchalantly.

"I'm wounded." He holds a hand to his heart.

"Yes you are." I laugh feeling the irony of what he is saying.

"We are here Mr. Cullen." Garret announcers from the front seat as the car comes to a stop.

Edward and I look at each other, giving one another a silent pep talk. We both nod and Garret opens the door as Edward slides out, leaving his hand for me to take as he pulls assists me out of the car.

Cameras begin to flash and reporters are shoving their mics into our faces asking all kinds of scandalous questions. Without even realizing it, our attorney Mr. Masen is answering questions, swaying drawing them away.

Has As we escape the tabloid circus, we enter into the main hall of the courthouse. We are being escorted by two men in suits to another a witness room, but before we can get too far, a familiar voice beaconsshouts my name.

I turn and I see Jacob...

**So sorry for such a long delay, but life is something of a train wreck for me right now, hope you all support and understand... Let me know what you think...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow thank you for the wonderful reviews and sorry if I haven't answered them. You are the most amazing readers ever! Just want to point out, the first 9 chapters of this chapter are unbeta'ed, I know my German isn't great at the beginning, but its for fun, not to be published lol. I'm not sure about a sequel; keep me on alert and maybe someday... Esme did not design the apartment, that was all Bella, she is the only one who knew about the play room...**

**CHAPTER 39**

"Jacob?" I question, like it's not obvious.

I feel Edward's hand tighten around mine, but I give him a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey." He smiles nervously looking between Edward and me.

"What are you doing here?" My tone was a little harsher than I meant.

"Your Aunt called me and told me what happened, I just felt like I should be here." Jacob shakes his head.

"What exactly did she tell you?" I give him a suspicious look.

"Said James came after you again, that Edward got shot." He shrugs.

"She doesn't need you here." Edward growls.

"Jake he's right. I appreciate that you came all this way, but it's not your place to be there for me anymore." I emphasize with my hands.

Not realizing Jake's line of vision is directed on my left hand and the huge diamond I'm rocking.

"So you're marrying him?" Jake gives a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't do this." I plead with him.

"You need to leave, NOW!" Edward begins to lose his cool stepping in between me and Jake.

"Or what? You gonna have your body guards remove me? Money doesn't buy you everything." Jake sneers.

"Just stop!" I interject before we draw any unwanted attention.

"This is childish. Jake, you need to go. I'm with Edward, nothing will change that. My choice is none of your business, so please just let me go." I feel my patience slipping.

I see hurt cross his expression but it's quickly gone. He shakes his head in a way I can only describe as disappointment and walks into the courtroom.

"What is with that guy? Can't he take a hint?" Edward lets out a frustrated sigh.

"What can I say I'm one of a kind." I try to say it in a playful way to ease the mood.

Edward stares at me, grabbing me in his arms, kissing me roughly. I can barely catch my breath and he's staring at me.

"You are one of a kind to me, the only one." He looks so intensely at me.

I smile stroking his cheek and he smiles back, taking my hand and we head into the witness room.

I'm a little overwhelmed at first, definitely not expecting to feel a sudden onslaught of deja vu. The last time I sat in a similar room was for the same reason, James. I didn't want to worry Edward, he had enough to deal with, and so I did my best to keep my feelings to myself.

It was hard feeling confident about how things were turning out, the last time was supposed to be the last time and the jerk got paroled! I'm sure the court system won't let that happen twice; at least I would try to have faith that the system works. But this wasn't James' trial, not quite yet. This was for Carmen, such a sick and twisted woman.

I could understand what it was like to love someone, especially Edward, but to try to kill the person he loves? There is no sense in that. Nobody wins in a situation like that. Her desperation definitely has gotten the better of her.

As I take the seat that the court clerk gestures for me , I look at Edward. We are both witness' in this case along with Liam and George the front desk guy at Edward's old penthouse.

We are sequestered from the rest of the trial because we are not allowed to have our testimony to be "tainted or influenced" by others according to Mr. Masen. So I sit in my chair, legs and arms crossed, shaking my foot nervously waiting for my name to be called.

Of course Benny is the first of us to leave the room. Everyone is silent, contemplating their testimony I assume. I watch Edward from the corner of my eye; he's texting frantically on his cell phone. When I turn my attention to Liam, I see him doing the same.

"What are you doing?" I nudge Edward's arm.

"Sitting here, what do you think?" He gives me a smirk.

I just look at him and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm just going over some things with a client, is that okay?" He tries to reassure me.

"Liam is not your client." I huff.

He begins to chuckle, but gives me no further response.

The bailiff returns calling Edward's name, I feel myself becoming shaky and clammy. I grab his wrist as he rises from his chair. He looks down at me with such an expression of pure determination.

"Believe me Bella; I'll make this go away once and for all." He kisses my forehead.

I drop his wrist and watch the back of his head as he walks out, giving me one last smile before he leaves. I sigh and lean back in my chair. I hear the sound of the seat next to me shuffle slightly and Liam is at my side.

"What were you two texting about because we both know Mr. Privacy won't tell me." I look at him.

He begins to chuckle like Edward had, shaking his head.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but don't worry, it's got everything to do with you." He taps my nose and leans back into his chair.

**Edward's POV**

As I exited the witness room headed for the court room I felt a certain calm wash over me. I had no doubt that this would end in my favor, there was too much evidence piled against this crazy bitch for the verdict to be anything but guilty. Why it ever made it to trial I can't image, but I guess I'm going to find out.

I could see it in Bella's eyes, even if she claimed otherwise, she was a wreck. I wanted so much to just cradle her in my arms to reassure her everything would be fine, but I knew that was not what she needed to hear.

What she needed to hear was "Guilty" for her mind to stop racing and for her heart to settle into its normal rhythm. As we walked through the corridor leading into the court room the bailiff explained how everything would go down.

I had been to trials on financial cases but never for attempted murder. Bella and I had spent hours with the Lawyer going over the questions we would likely be asked, and how to avoid getting railroaded with something we couldn't answer.

My main concern here was for my personal business not to be on full display to the world; mostly my sexual activities and Masen promised that wouldn't be a problem because my lifestyle had little to do with the case as a whole.

Our case was more about Carmen poisoning Bella than her being my mentor into the BD/SM world. But if that happens to come out than it does; I'll deal with it.

Bailiff opens the door at the end of the long hall that seemed to be miles long, yet it was only a few feet. I straighten out my tie and smooth out my suit, I nod at the man and he opens the door. My Armani loafers hit the marble tile as I head to the witness stand.

I walk to the witness stand with the bailiff and he picks up a bible.

"Please place your left hand on the bible." he instructs, so I do as I'm told.

"Do you swear the statements you are about to make are the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you GOD?" He asks with no emotion on his face.

"I do." I make my voice loud and clear and confident.

"You may be seated." The judge instructs me.

I nod and take my seat beside him. I take a look out into the court room. My eyes briefly glance in Carmen's direction. She looks nothing of the way I always remembered her.

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail, dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing a bright orange jump suit. Her once pristine look now resembled a drugged out addict. She fiddled nervously with the hem of the jump suit while her hands and feet were secured with shackles.

I didn't really give it much more thought than that; she tried to kill my Bella, she was dead as far as I was concerned. Roger approached me clearing his throat, something we practiced in his voice to let me know he was ready. I sat up straighter, more determined than ever to do all I could to see Carmen put behind bars.

"Please state your name for the record." Masen addressed me.

"Edward Cullen." I spoke into the microphone.

"Now Mr. Cullen, do you know the defendant?" Masen asks.

"Yes sir."

"Can you please state her name for the record and your relationship."

"Carmen Naples. She used to be my professor many years ago when I was at Dartmouth College."

"So you have a history?"

"Student teacher strictly." I glared at her.

"Do you know why she was at your penthouse the night of December 15?"

"She was trying to warn me about someone, but I asked her to leave."

"And what happened after you asked her to leave the property?"

"I left her in the hallway by the door; Bella was sitting on the couch in the next room. I excused myself to call my security team, I hadn't been gone from the room longer than 10 minutes and when I returned I didn't see either of them."

"I began to get very nervous because I could not locate Bella, then I found her sleeping our bed. However she said Carmen had stabbed her with something, so I immediately took her to the emergency room." I ended there.

"They did eventually find Carmen on your premises correct?" He eyed me.

"Yes she was chained to a wall."

Masen had given me direct orders to phrase it like so if I intended to keep my private life, _private_. Carmen was guilty, why this ever made it to trial was beyond me, but here we are.

"That's all the questions I have for this witness your honor." He addresses the judge.

"Does the defendant's counsel have any questions?" The judge asks.

"We do your honor." Up stands this middle aged man.

"Were you and Mrs. Naples once involved in a sexual relationship?" He dives right in.

"Objection your honor, that's not relevant to this case!" Masen shouts out.

"Sustained, counsel." The judge points.

"She broke into my home, drugged my fiancée and then proceeds to tell me she is in cahoots with my fiancée's crazy stalker. Do I need to go on?" My voice flat.

"How do you know for sure that my client really drugged your fiancée? She could have blamed my client to set her up!"

"Carmen's finger prints were on the syringe." I state smugly.

Suddenly her attorney looks very surprised, and has no idea what to ask next, he looks frazzled.

"No more questions." He nods toward the judge.

"You may step down Mr. Cullen."

I step off the witness stand and the bailiff escorts me to the seating area of the courtroom with the rest of the people. I feel her eyes on me, but not once do I look in Carmen's direction. She will not get that satisfaction out of me.

Finally, Bella is called to the stand. The bailiff swears her in and she takes her seat. I expected her to be jittery up there and even some what emotional, but she is perfectly stoic and calm. Her poker face is on and her confidence high. I could not be more proud of her.

Our eyes lock and I can see the twinkle in them, letting me know she can do this, nothing to worry about. I feel assured by this tiny gesture.

Her examination starts, Masen is asking her about the night and what happened, she explains about the drugging and the side effects, she doesn't go into much detail about James; it's not the time for that. Masen releases her with a brief, "no more questions Your Honor".

Carmen's lawyer stand somewhat awkwardly and walks over to Bella, he starts the questioning. "Ms. Swan, how long have you known the accused?"

Bella states in a cool but assured voice, "I met her last winter when I traveled to Dartmouth with Edward for a conference."

"Were you aware at the time of this conference that Edward had once had an illicit affair with Professor Naples?" The weary balding man asked Bella.

"You're honor this is irrelevant." Masen barks out.

"Over turned counsel. There is relevance here. Ms. Swan you may answer the question." The judge gestured in front of her.

I watched Bella closely; making sure this was okay with her. She again showed no signs of being bothered; she looked more than willing to hash out details. I was so proud of her.

**Bella's POV**

I tried to put my best brave face on here. I didn't want the fact I was in the room with the woman who almost killed me and that I wanted to jump over the podium and strangle her to surface. So I pulled an Edward, always so confident and composed, I could be that way too.

"Yes I knew about the past relationship he shared with her. I would like to emphasize that it was in the past." I sat up a little straighter.

I noticed Edward and the glint in his eyes; he really was impressed right now. I wonder what that would mean for later. The possibilities rolled through my mind distracting me for a moment.

"Would you say you were jealous knowing you were about to meet the woman that your fiancé once loved and wanted to marry?" The repulsive lawyer asked.

He seemed a fitting counsel for her. They both reeked of indecency.

"We all have a past; I would never hold that against anyone. As for me being jealous… hardly;" I huffed.

Her lawyer then went on a tirade; "I think what really happened here is that when she showed up at your apartment you couldn't help yourself, you wanted revenge for the fact Edward once loved her and it was just a perfect opportunity to lure my client and make it seem as if she did all this to you, when she was just stopping by to see an old friend.

From what is in the police report she was chained to a wall and she couldn't chain herself, so you threatened my client and dragged her to the room, chained her up and drugged yourself!" Mr. Stanley finished with a huge grin on his face.

My jaw dropped, my eyes fell, my composure gone!

"Your honor that is such a concocted story, explain how my client can drug herself end up peacefully in bed and hang this woman up. It's absurd!" Masen accused.

"I agree, Ms. Swan do not answer." Counsel this is going too far. There is video surveillance showing otherwise, so your _story_ does not hold up. I should hold you in contempt; you obviously haven't done your job if you haven't seen those videos!" The judge said.

I wasn't sure what happened because as the next couple of minutes were a complete blur. My attention unwillingly moved to Carmen, I had done my best to avoid looking at her during this entire debacle. But there was this crazed look on her face and she stood up from her seat and began to scream unintelligible and acting erratically.

The bailiff came and took her out of the court room, stunning everyone. The judge called a recess and I was dismissed. I ran to Edward and gripped him tightly. I was actually thankful for the bizarre scene; it showed everyone just how deranged she really was.

"If that didn't convince them how unstable she is, then nothing will." I mumbled into Edward's chest.

"Believe me Bella, that judge bought none of what she was saying." Edward kissed the top of my head holding me close to his beating heart.

I could hear footsteps approaching us; I hoped they didn't belong to Jacob. I hadn't notice him in the audience either, so maybe my little speech struck a cord with him. When the person began to speak it was much deeper and too rugged to belong to him; it was definitely someone much older.

"Maybe we should all go to lunch and wait this out until the judge calls us back in. I gave the court secretary my cell to let us know when we need to return." Mr. Masen suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Edward pulled me away slightly looking down at me with kind eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asked brushing some loose hair from my face.

"Okay." Was all I could manage.

But it was enough and he took my hand in his and we walked out the side entrance of the court house I didn't even know was there. I suspected this was to avoid any media that was lurking around. Thankfully nobody was and we hopped into the back of a black SUV.

Edward mostly spoke to Mr. Masen while we drove and I just stared out the window watching the world fly by me. I thought about all the events that led up to this very moment. In such a short time my life had gone from average to extraordinary in just 8 months. I felt like one of those college commercials.

But it is not everyday someone like me meets a billionaire or gets seduced then engaged to one. But really I didn't put up much of a fight either. I looked over at him chatting away, his full soft lips, and his tight lean body under his suit. I imagined my fingers massaging every each of him, tasting his skin.

He caught me gazing and a devious smirk popped up on his face. I knew I had to be blushing, I was caught red handed undressing him with my eyes, but he knew what I was thinking, he always knew. I looked back out the window for the remainder of the drive.

We eventually pulled up to this small bistro and ordered lunch. We all chatted amicably about nothing to do with the trial. Masen's phone rang and he excused himself from the table.

"My parents want us to come by for dinner tonight, if that's okay." Edward grabbed my hand.

"I was kinda hoping we could just stay home and relax. It's been a rough day." I sighed.

"I knew you would say that, just thought I would throw it out there." He picked up my hand kissing my knuckles and replacing it on the table.

I smiled at him and Masen came walking back over tucking his phone into his suit jacket.

"That was the court house. We are back in session in 30 minutes, so let's finish up and head back." He smiled placing some money on the table and we all got up to leave.

We took our seats in the court room and watched everyone come back in. Carmen looked calmer, more relaxed. Maybe they gave her a sedative. We rose for the judge and then were told to take a seat. She went on and on about something I truly didn't understand.

There was no jury, it was the judge who decided Carmen's fate and the judge felt there was enough evidence to give a guilty verdict. At first I wasn't sure I heard it correctly, I was so stunned. I mean I knew first hand she was, but to know someone else agreed completely was just so overwhelming.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks, I knew they were there but it wasn't until I felt Edward's long fingers wiping them away that it became clear. She was going to jail for a very long time. 25 years to life was what the judge said.

Edward pulled me into him tightly breathing heavy and I could feel his relief, this is what we wanted. But I stared over to where Carmen stood. Sedated or not, she looked utterly blank. It was so weird. She was just told she would be spending the rest of her life in jail. Yet her emotions hadn't caught up to her.

Disliking her or not, she was someone's mother. That meant her son would never see her or be raised by her. Someone else would be left with that responsibility. I understood her son's feeling because I was his same age when my parents died. But I couldn't think about his sorrow, it was not my burden to hold.

"One down, one more to go." Edward sighed into my hair.

I just shook my head. It was amazing how all these events in my life had come together in such a terrible way. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I was completely exhausted. Numbly Edward led us out and into our car. The drive home was quiet. I leaned on his chest and digested everything that had happened to me.

As soon as we made it up the stairs I went and changed out of my clothes into some shorts and a tee. I crawled into our bed and fell asleep.

It was a little past 7 pm when I awoke from my nap. The sky outside was just darkening, leaving it a pinkish blue color. I got off the bed and looked out the window. I took in the view of Seattle, how beautiful the city lights looked.

I remembered my first night here, Rose taking me to the space needle and introducing me to my new home. I wondered what Edward was doing at that moment I was taking my tour of Seattle. Was he dreaming of a girl like me coming into his life or just dominating another submissive? I never thought to ask, but those thought came to me time from time.

I pulled myself from the window and walked downstairs to see where Edward was. It was quiet and somewhat dimly lit. I almost thought he may have left, but I could hear voices coming from his office. I patted my way to the door, but when I heard his tone I froze.

"What the fuck do you mean he escaped? How is that even possible?" Edward screamed into the receiver.

"Please explain how someone that dangerous is so lightly guarded? Believe me you won't have a job when I'm done with you!" He yelled slamming the receiver down.

He rubbed his hands violently over his face, tugging and pulling at his hair. He stood from the chair repeating the same actions, almost ripping his copper hair out. I stood in the doorway, letting my presence be known.

"Who were you talking to?" My voice small.

He looked up with a stunned expression, not expecting me to be there.

"Bella, how long have you been there?" His voice rocky.

"Long enough to know something is wrong." I said.

He rubbed his hand over his mouth a few times before looking up at the ceiling. I almost thought he was going to leave me hanging, he was good for that, but when he spoke I couldn't really react to the words.

"James escaped." Was all he said, but those words alone were enough to make my knees wobble and my stomach churn.

Edward saw what was happening to me and ran to my side and I slid to the floor.

"How? I don't understand!" I began to sob.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

"They were transporting him from one prison to another and somehow he disarmed the guards and got away. I have my best people on it, he won't get anywhere near you." His voice confident.

"Why can't this just end? Why?" I cried until no more tears could shed...

**What do you think?**


	40. Chapter 40 PART ONE

**I have been writing this story for 2 years; I almost don't believe it myself. I was overly inspired by Masters of the Universe and many others of its kind, but I hope that I made this one my own. I have the best fans a girl could ask for; you guys amaze me with your sweet words and your confidence in me. I have made you wait a really long time and for that I'm very sorry but life is unpredictable. This is part one of two to the ending since I had a nice chunk done, I thought I would share! Love you guys!**

**CHAPTER 40 PART ONE**

It took a few days for this information to sink into my brain._ He got away._ No amount of promises and comforting from Edward would help me here. The fact still remained James was out there and he was loose.

I thought the security measures were strict before, but now they had gotten so tight, I was surprised Edward allowed me to use the bathroom without supervision. I was filing books back into the romance section when the bell chimed on the door.

I saw Garrett in the corner reading the newspaper, if that's what he was really doing. I moved to the front to see who had entered, to my relief it was just Linda, a frequent customer. She bought a lot of cook books.

"Good morning Bella. Did my book arrive?" Her sweet wrinkly smile asked.

"Yes, let me just grab it for you, I have it in the back." As I began to walk to the storage room, Randy, another guard came out of nowhere, letting me know he would retrieve it for me.

I really wondered what Edward was telling these guys. I just sighed and busied myself finishing the filing. Moments later Randy reappeared, handing the book off to the woman and she mumbled something to him, making him turn red and she disappeared.

"I _AM_ capable of getting books from the back room!" I raised my voice.

"Yes, but Mr. Cullen specified you are not to go anywhere alone without us." He shrugged and went back to wherever he came from.

No use in arguing with him, it would just be a waste of breath. So I spent the next few hours on my inventory. Customers came in and out all day. I hadn't heard from Edward so I just assumed he was busy with other things.

It was time to close up and of course my guards took it upon themselves to secure everything and escorted me across the street to Cullen Inc. I was greeted by Liam this time at the front door; he dismissed the troops and took me up the elevator in silence.

Liam wasn't much of a talker, but he was a good person. He was loyal and trustworthy. I guess that's why Edward respected him so much even if he did threaten to fire him every day. We made it to the 52nd floor and Leah was behind her desk, typing on her computer.

"Well look who's here!" Her face beamed.

"Hello Leah." I smiled back; it had been so long since I'd seen her.

"Where is he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Um in with a client." She looked uncomfortable.

"Hmm." I said and with that proceeded to his office.

She knew better than to tell me not to enter, so instead she went back to her typing. A client at this hour? I wondered. I forced the door open only to find a woman perched on the corner of Edward's desk with her perfect legs crossed and him sitting back in his chair, smiling up at her.

She gently touched his shoulder and I cleared my voice, making my presence known. Edward didn't look the least bit surprised, but the woman jumped up so quick I thought she would trip over the chair next to her.

"What do we have here?" I crossed my arms staring between the two.

"I'm Greta Wiltlock, Mr. Cullen's um..." She trailed off looking like she was about to combust.

"Spit it out Greta, you're his what?" My anger was rising, Edward's smirk growing.

"It's okay Greta, you can go." Edward gestured with his head and the woman stumbled past me out of the office, closing the door.

"What the fuck was that!" I screamed.

"Calm down Bella or you will give yourself a sore throat." Edward chuckled.

"It's not funny. I haven't heard from you all day and I come here to find this." I move my hand toward the door the woman just walked out.

"And exactly what was it you found?" He arched his eyebrow as he walked round his desk to stand in front of me.

"Who is she?" I was unable to control my emotions anymore.

One minute I felt great, the next I was a sobbing mess. I just couldn't take anymore drama.

"Jasper's sister." He looked utterly amused and tried to pull me in, but I pushed him away.

"I didn't know he even had siblings." I felt like I was about to accuse him of something.

"She is his only sibling and she's Leah's girlfriend."

_Oh!_

"Why didn't you call me all day or stop by? You didn't look too busy entertaining her!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I did something today, that's why you couldn't reach me. I wanted to surprise you .but looks to be the surprise is on me. She thinks you're beautiful by the way." He smiled brightly at me.

I hugged him closely to me, breathing him in and he winced in pain. I looked up at him, wondering what I did to him.

"I need to show you something." He pushed me away and began to unbutton his shirt.

What did he plan to show me because undressing in his office was more like a fun escapade for us? I watched closely as he unbuttoned his blue shirt and revealed his bare chest with a gauze pad over where the gunshot scar was.

I felt confused at first until he removed the bandage. Where the prominent scar once stood was now blocked out by ink. It was a tattoo to be exact, with my name written in beautiful script, in _his __perfect __hand writing._

I walked closer to him, barely tracing my fingers over my name that was now in black indelible ink on him. It was a bit red and swollen, but still I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I could feel the trickle of tears flowing down my cheeks.

"You ruined your flawless body with my name." I cried.

He smiled and took my hand, placing it over the tattoo, which was over his heart.

"No, definitely not ruined, it is just where it belongs; over my heart." He gave me the most breath-taking smile and I lunged.

I pushed him back, knocking all the stuff off his desk. Our picture knocking to the floor, I could hear the glass breaking, I didn't care. My lips were glued to him, kissing his bare chest, neck, arms, wherever my mouth could reach.

He gripped me tightly hiking up the skirt I had worn today, massaging my ass, removing my panties. Even though it should have been a serious romantic moment, I erupted in a fit of giggles. He pushed me up to look at my face, not really sure what I was laughing at.

"Are you okay?" He gave me a playful grin.

I tried to calm myself down because laughing seemed so inappropriate, but so was my behavior right now.

"I just had a flash back of the time you had me against your office door." I laughed even more.

"I'm not sure how that was funny." He gave me an offended stare.

"You stole my panties." I giggled.

Then his smirk reappeared, wiping the tears that were running down my cheeks from my laughing fit. He looked at me for a long moment and I saw the twinkle in his beautiful green eyes. How much I loved this man, I would give anything to him.

"I put those to good use you know." He winked with a goofy grin.

"How exactly?" I wasn't sure if I felt mortified or turned on by the thought

"That is the very night you rejected me you know, it was humiliating. No woman ever rejected me before." He shook his head with a laugh.

"Aw did I hurt your feelings?" I pretended to pout.

He grinned pulling me off the table. I watched his undone shirt hit the floor exposing his bare chest with the tat of my name. His perfect abs and strong muscular arms. He gave me a lopped sided grin, knowing he had me.

"I must say Isabella; in most cases if that were to occur I wouldn't have bothered, but something about you drove me wild."

His eyes growing wide as I backed away from him, my lust for him growing as he started to unbuckle his belt and whipping it off and onto the floor. A sudden memory of him whipping me with his crop ran through my mind, making my stomach flip.

"I took those sexy baby blue panties and you know what I did that night when I went home?" His eyes burning into me as I bumped into something, I assumed his couch.

I shook my head gulping down lungs full of breath. I just watched as he pulled his pants off and threw them on a nearby chair. The curve of his mouth almost sent me into a coma.

"Well..." He smiled while his boxers hit the floor.

His erection was so prominent and long. I could see the tip glistening. My chest was heaving up and down; I could feel my heart pounding. He was in front of me quicker than I realized and I fell onto the soft leather couch. His perfect penis was now eye level to me, which is exactly how he wanted me.

"I wrapped it around my dick like this." He took his hand and slowly glided it up and down his enormous shaft never breaking eye contact with me.

But it was hard keeping my eyes on his gorgeous face while that perfect penis stood so erect in my face. I reached out for it, but he shooed my hand away smirking. He removed his hand and kneeled down in front of me.

Our eyes full of desire and want. Without warning he pushed me back against the couch and kissed me forcefully. He flipped my skirt up exposing my entire lower half. His finger glided through my slit and he moaned.

"Did what I said turn you on Bella? You're so wet baby." He suddenly thrust into me.

My eyes rolled so far back I wasn't sure I would ever be able to see right again. He moved so expertly inside of me, stroking me like a violin, eloquently. He knew how to touch me, what to say, he just had such a thorough disposition about him.

I could feel that tingle of the orgasm rising inside my core, wanting to give way, to just hand over everything to him. It was getting closer with each move he made. Finally the explosion behind my eyes made it impossible to even think, but I believe I screamed out a couple Edward's.

After our escapades in his office we set out to get some dinner. I had gotten beyond the whole woman in his office thing, he made sure of that. We had been neglectful to our friends recently due to all the drama that had been going on in our life.

They never said it, but you could feel it in their stares, the pity they felt. I didn't want their pity though, I just wanted them to treat me the way they always had. So we set off to have a group dinner at one of Jasper's new restaurants in the area.

"You look tense. I could pull over and we can go another round if you want." Edward joked from the driver's side.

"Another round with you is always tempting, but I want to be on time to avoid drawing any attention on me, its nerve racking and honestly I'm sick of it." I smiled at him.

"Well I'm sure the talk will be more surrounding Rose's wedding preparation than anything else." Edward assures me.

We pull up in front of the restaurant and I see Alice standing outside with a smile on her face.

"You made it!" She beams pulling me into a hug as the doorman held my car door open.

"It's for Rose, I had to be here." I lie.

Alice intertwines our arms and Jasper appears, meeting at Edward's side. He gives me a genuine smile and we all walk in. I can see a lot of people gathered at the large table in the back; Rose and Emmett at the head.

I take the chair Edward pulls out for me and Rose greets everyone at the table. For the next 20 minutes Emmett and Rose go on and on about the wedding plans and people laugh and applaud. I absentmindedly eat and make small talk with everyone.

Edward picks up my hand from the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. I look at him with an empty smile. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in to whisper;

"Do you want to go?" His warm breath tickling my ear.

I really did want to leave but then I looked over at Rose smiling brightly at her future husband and knew I couldn't. No matter what I was dealing with on the inside, this was Rose's moment and I needed to be there for her like she had been there for me this whole time.

I just looked into those piercing green eyes and shook my head no with a slight smile. He said okay and we continued with the rest of the evening.

As we were saying our goodbyes to Rose and Emmett, Rose hugged me tightly with small tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you decided to move to Seattle with me. I'm just so happy that you brought Emmett back into my life." She pulled away looking at me.

"You and Em are meant to be, I had nothing to do with it. It was all fate." I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes fate indeed." A smiling Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

The security of him holding me close made me feel relaxed and safe. He would protect me; he had so many times already. Our car pulled to the curb and Edward held the door for me to get in; once seated I sighed in relief.

About a week later I was getting ready for work and my cell phone chirped from the bedside table. Picking it I noticed the number on the screen. I knew this number well, Seattle police department.

I accepted the call, placing the phone to my ear and detective Franklin chimed through.

"Good morning, may I speak to Isabella Swan?" His deep tone alerting me.

"This is she, what can I do for you detective? All the nerves in my body were instantly on edge.

"We found James dead last night, about 15 miles from here."

I choked on the sob escaping my throat. I dropped the phone, placing both my hands over my mouth. The emotion that came over me was one of relief and disbelief like I had never felt before. I could hear the mumbled voice of the detective from the disregarded phone. I was too numb to even pick it up.

Oxygen seemed to not be coming into my lungs, overwhelmed I sat down on the edge of the bed, just staring at the floor.

At that moment Edward walked into the room, looking perplexed at my expression and I motioned to the ground where he saw my phone and picked it up. He spoke briefly with the detective and hung up the phone.

Once the call ended Edward wrapped himself around me and kept saying over and over that I was finally safe.

How could I be sure though? Many times I was told I was safe and I wasn't. I needed the real proof, the actually body would be the only way to convince me.

"How can we be sure it's really him? I want to see the body, I need to see it!" I looked into his emerald eyes pleading.

"Bella I'm not sure that's a good idea." he said soothing my cheeks.

"If you want me to have closure on this, I need to make sure it's really him please?" I begged.

"I can tell you yes because I would never deny you anything, but you have to understand, the police may not agree and ultimately it's not up to me." His stare was like stone.

"All the power you have, I'm sure they would not deny me of this." Tears are still falling down my face.

"I will see what can be done, but no promises, okay?" His eyes soften as he wipes a lone tear from my face.

I nod in agreement, but a sinking feeling comes over me. It feels like Edward is hiding something from me about this, but I don't push further on the subject; I'm not sure I want to know what it is.

We both make our way to work, but my anxiety is getting the better of me. I decide I want to call Alice and hear her reaction to the news. I wonder if I should tell Rose first though? Her wedding is coming up in a few days and I don't want to burden her with this. So I have made my decision, I will call Alice.

I explain to Alice what happened and sheer relief comes from a small sigh that escapes her lips.

"That's such great news." Her perky tone responds.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but I won't believe it until I see his body for myself. All the torment this man put me through, I have to be sure it's really him." The feeling of frustrated defeat came out in my words.

"Well is Edward going to take you to the morgue?" Alice asks.

"He said he would ask the police if he is allowed to." I huff.

"Our cousin in the city coroner, I don't think it would be a problem." Alice says so innocently.

Her words shake me. Edward knew this and acted like it would be a big to do, but all along it didn't have to be? What was his problem?

"Hmm, can I call you back Alice?" I ask not waiting for answer before disconnecting the call.

My fingers make quick work of the speed dial and I ring up Edward. It goes straight to his voice mail, but instead of running across the street to confront him, I just hang up and grab my purse. I tell one of the workers I will be back in a little while, but before I get to even make it to the door, Liam is standing in my way.

"Where you going?" He asks in his usual uninterested tone.

"I'm allowed to leave the store. They found the bad guy, why are all of you still hanging around?" I poke my finger at him.

"Edward still wants us to keep a close eye out for you. So I ask again, where are you going?" Liam stands blocking the door.

"I just spoke to him: he says I'm allowed out to play." I say sarcastically tapping my hands on hips

"I would almost believe you if I didn't actually just speak to him myself, he doesn't want you leaving." Liam's tone is firm and I just sigh, walking back into the store.

I grab my phone out my purse and click on the last number dialed. This time he answers.

"Hey beautiful." His voice sweet.

"You listen here Edward Anthony Cullen, I am not a child. Send your damn minions away or there will be no more Bella for you!" I screech into the phone.

He begins to laugh, finding my tone amusing.

"They are there for your protection." His smooth voice echoes.

"Protection against what? Someone driving down the street or maybe a bird landing on my head? Seriously Edward this needs to stop. James is dead; I'm tired of being your damn child!"

I stomp my foot for emphasis not that he can see but he sure can hear the irritation in my voice.

"I do not think you are a child, but…" He stops mind thought.

"Then send them away." I demand.

"Fine, consider it done." The line goes silent.

"Thank you." I echo and end the call.

I walk back to the front and there is no Liam, George or any of Edward's men. I'm relieved. I exit the store scanning the area for any sign of them and when I see none, I call Alice...


	41. Chapter 40 part 2

**CHAPTER 40 PART TWO**

**Wow writing this story has been amazing, I just can't believe how long it took me to write it though. Thank you everyone for the love you have shown me with this story and my others has well. I apologize for the long wait, believe it or not these pages have been written for months, I just wasn't ready to end it like I did. I work full time, I have 2 kids and I just finished up my first quarter of college. I'm earning my BA in human services so that takes up a lot of time. Plus I have been real depressed, but trying to get better. I will post Epilogue right after this, so don't worry I'm, not trying to leave out the good ending just yet. No sequel that I am aware of right now, but thank you all so much for staying with me and being patient. Thank you Audrey for always being amazing beta I love you dearly! one last thing, I will be revising this story, I'm gonna go through some of the chapters and change a few things, so if you see updates that's why! It will help me write a better epi!**

**EDWARDS POV**

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan are you still there?" Echoed a male voice from the other end of the line

"Who is this?" I demanded picking up Bella's disguarded phone

"This is detective Baldwin from the Seattle PD. I was calling to inform Ms. Swan of our discovery of Mr. Lordes' body. I'm assuming this is Mr. Cullen." Detective Baldwin asked

"Yes when did you find him?" I asked

"We found him about 15 miles outside of Seattle. Not too far from where he initially got away." Baldwin informed me

"Can I reach you at this number?" I needed to get off the phone and comfort Bella

"Yes of course anytime Mr. Cullen." Baldwin replied

"Fine, I will contact you later, expect my call." With that I hung up

After dropping Bella off, I decide there are two places I need to visit before going into the office today. I leave Liam with strict orders to not let Bella wander off until everything has been checked out.

I could see the pain in her eyes when she asked to view James's body. I knew this was a request I would find hard to grant, but I also knew her too well. If I didn't grant this request of hers, she would take matters into her own hands.

So with that in mind, I make my way uptown to speak with Detective Baldwin about his phone call to Bella. I had informed the police if they had information about James to contact me first, but apparently they can't seem to do a hell of a lot right.

I park my car infront of the 21st precinct and enter the large wooden double doors of the entrance. People are walking around trying to look busy, but I can tell not a lot is going on here. I address the woman behind the desk of who I am and that I need to speak with Detective Baldwin.

What seems like hours later, Baldwin walks out of one of the hallways extending his hand for me to shake. I look at his hand then at him and he withdrawals it.

"What can I do for you Edward?" Baldwin rubs his neck

"Please explain why I was not notified of the discovery of James Lordes body? Did I not make myself clear that you were not to contact Bella? She literally fell apart this morning, I pay this fucking city enough money that you can't do one simple thing? Is it really him or are you too fucking blind to not be able to identify him?" My sarcasm thick

" Edward we planned to contact you, but Ms. Swan was first on the list, I have to follow protocol. I have a boss to answer to." Baldwin says matter of factly

"That's such bullshit and you know it! This psycho path shot me! Don't you think I deserve to know this just as much? Fuck this place. I will speak to the commissioner and see if you have a job at all. That's why I'm my own damn boss." I walk away in disgust not really bothering any further with this conversation.

Without waiting for a reply that will give me no peace, I just walk out and get back into my car. I head over to the city medical examiner's office to speak with Jason Scott, who just happens to be a relative and probably more useful.

Phoning my cousin to let him know I was on my way, he told me where to locate him and he would notify security I was coming.

I enter the sterile building moments later. Everything white and clean. Of course its the basement, so its quiet, only people down here are dead or Jason.

I'm directed to Jason's office by a petite red head who keeps trying to swing her hips as she walks in front of me, every so often with a backwards smirk. I roll my eyes and follow her.

"Mr. Scott said you can wait in his office, that he will be right down. Is there _anything_ I can do for you or get you?" Her voice sings with a slight purr

"Nothing you can do for me, thanks." I give her my cold reply and take a seat across from the desk

"Well then Mr. Scott will be with you shortly." She seems taken back by my tone, but I could careless

I check my phone and notice that I have a text from Liam stating Bella seems like she is trying to rush out somewhere. I look at the screen and can't help but to laugh. That girl is up-to something and I got a good suspicion of what or exactly where it is.

I text him back letting him know not to let her leave until I clear up my business here. Right after I send the quick text Jason walks in the room. His scrubs covered in something I would rather not know.

"Well cousin, what do I owe this visit? Can't say I remember you ever coming down here." He chuckles

I get to the point. "Police told me they brought in James Lordes body, I want to see it."

Jason shakes his head at me with a knowing smirk,

"Is that the guy who shot you?" He asks

"Yes and I would really like proof that he is really dead, not some word of mouth from some unreliable detective who probably can't tie his own shoes." I sarcastically say

"Ever the demanding man, nothing changes with you, doesn't it?" He laughs

"You know me, I like to get to the point." I smile

"Yes they brought his body in last night, follow me." Jason gestures with his hand

I follow him down a long white hallway at the end has to metal doors. You can feel the temperature in the air change to a very cold climate. I'm sure it has a lot to do with preserving the body. We walk in the room seeing shiny metal tables and counters with white walls.

I notice a body lying on one of the metal tables, must be where the stains on his scrubs came from. I hold my nose to offend the smell. We enter another room which I assumed to be the morgue. I never had to visit one of these before and from the looks of it, I never wanted to again.

I notice the rows of drawers on the wall, all labeled with names and numbers. This must be where the keep the dead bodies.

Jason pulls out a drawer labeled with Lordes on the front. The body is in a black bag which is zipped up, so a face can not be seen. I lean in to unzip it but Jason grabs my wrist first, giving me a warning look.

"The body isn't in very good condition and its kind of an image you can't get out of your head, I just want to prepare you for that." He waits for my response

"Its a vision I wouldn't mind getting out of my head if it means he is really dead, I would gladly have it stuck." I motioned toward the bag and Jason nodded his head and began to unzip it.

I stared down at the body as it was revealed to me, feeling nausea setting in. The smell alone was awful but to see his half decade flesh was enough to make me hurl.

Has if he knew my reaction, my cousin was there with a blue bucket, holding it under me so I could empty my mornings breakfast.

"I warned you." He laughed at me

"Shut the fuck up." I said between throwing up

Once I felt settled again, I reexamined his face.

"Where did they find him? His body seems to be well preserved." I took the handkerchief from my pocket to wipe my mouth.

They found him in a small stream, the water seemed to preserve him well. There are slight signs of decomposition but he's very identifiable." Jason spoke medically

I just stared at the face, I had memorized it completely in my head. Every encounter with this piece of shit. It was him alright and he was as good as dead could be.

I was at ease, my Isabella was safe from this menace. I motioned for him to rezip up the body and I turned away. I thanked my cousin for his time. I made my way outside, gulping in all the fresh air I could.

I lean against the cold brick building, trying to recover some of my composer. My head still swimming and my stomach twirling. I could not handle this, could she?

Sending Liam a text to back down and allow Bella her privacy, moments later my phone rings with obsession, Bella's ring tone.

"Hey Beautiful" I try not to sound off.

She begins to rant about me treating her like a child, which I always find it adorable and its a relief after what I just saw. She will be safe. I joke about her protection but guarantee her to ween in my men. She thanks me and the line goes dead.

_I wonder what you are up to Ms Swan_. But before I can linger any longer on that thought Jason comes hurriedly out of the building, stepping on my Prada dress shoes.

"Fuck man these are expensive, watch it." I spit out

"You are rich who cares? Anyway, Alice just called me, I thought you might want to know that." Sounding out of breath has leans on the building.

"So?" I shrug

"So...She wants to bring Bella here to see that James guy's body and I was under strict orders not to tell you." He rushes out

"I kind of had a feeling." I say nonchalantly

"You're okay with this?" His eyes fill with confusion

"I have to be." I shrug and we head back into the building

**BELLA'S POV**

Of course Alice is on board with my plan. She agrees that Edward's behavior this morning was rather odd, so she sets things up with her cousin Jason who I only met briefly at some family function but apparently him and Edward have been close for a long time.

We make our way to the basement area and a redhead is there with a scroll on her face. She babbles some words to Alice and informs us to take a seat. There are a few plastic chairs set up against the wall and we both sit in silence.

I feel the eyes of the woman looking at me, as if sizing me up. I look up to meet her glare only to see disgust written all over it. _What was her problem_? I look toward Alice who is too busy fiddling with her manicure to even notice the death glares I'm receiving.

A few minutes later some feet shuffling on the floor have Alice jumping up instantly and gripping on to a tall lean young man, Jason.

"Oh thank you so much for this, I appreciate it a lot." Alice gushes at him

"Of course but the sight is a little graphic. I hope you both have a strong stomach." He laughs to himself

I didn't really like the sound of it, but I needed to get this out of the way. I needed to have closure once and for all. Dead was dead, you can't escape that.

We follow Jason through a room with a lot of medical equipment. I see a sheet laid over what appears to be a body, but I try not to notice it and continue to follow.

He leads us into the next room that has drawers in the walls, but one specifically pulled out and another white sheet placed over it. Jason moves closest to this one, giving us a last warning before he reveals what's underneath.

Alice is giddy with excitement and I hold my breath as he slowly pulls back the sheet. Has soon as the face comes into view my eyes are locked on it. The skin is purplish and blue, his face looks swollen and bruised.

I know that face, I know it too well. Every scar, every freckle, every little line, memorized like my favorite book. However he is far from any favorite thing. I just stare.

"Bella are you okay?" A concerned Alice asks touching my shoulder

I continue to just stare. I move the sheet further to reveal his chest. The scar is there, the one I put there with the fire poker. I trace my fingers over it, feeling how cold his skin is, how unnatural and stiff it feels.

I place my hand over his heart, I feel no beat. I check his pulse, but nothing is flowing under my finger tips. I expect him to jump off the table and attack me. I expect him to open his eyes and smirk at me, telling me he got me. But_ none of that ever happens._

It seems like a very long time. Nobody has spoken a word. One thing I need to see before I leave, just one last thing to put the nail in this demon's coffin. My fingers glide open his eye lids.

This may come off morbid, but I need to see his eyes. Has his blue eyes appear I wonder what I will see. _Remorse? Hate?_

The only thing I see are blank empty eyes staring off. There is no life in them, no soul. He is dead.

My legs give out but before I even hit the floor, a pair of warm strong arms wrap around me, holding me up. I'm gasping for air feeling so faint. My vision begins to blur, but not before I can turn my head and see beautiful emerald eyes.

"Edward he's dead." I whisper

"Yes, yes he is." I swear I can see tears in his eyes

He helps me to my feet and I hold him tightly to me as if my life depends on it. He rubs my head comforting me, all my fears forgotten and the sense of real freedom setting in. James was finally out of our lives.

After leaving the morgue Edward decided that we should take the day off. So we spent the afternoon looking at priceless art and strolling through the park. Has we walked past a spot I knew very well I began to laugh.

Had it only been a few months ago when I sat in this very park with my laptop reading about dom/sub relationships? I turned to face him, he was perplexed by my sudden out burst.

I stared at him, remembering not that long ago I thought he was only playing with me, that someone like him would never want someone like me. Now here we stand holding hands, engaged and so in love.

"What?" He smiles radiantly at me

"I love you Cullen." I smile, kissing his lips

"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Cullen." He rubs my cheek grinning so widely

Then it hit me, his strange behavior this morning and how he knew I would be coming to the morgue. Did Alice call him? Did he have me followed?

"Edward, about this morning.." I began to say but he cuts me off as if knowing what I'm about to say

"Alice called Jason to let him know you two were coming, I just happened to be there." He shrugged

"Okay, but why were you acting so weird?" I eye him

"I wasn't sure if you could handle seeing the body, it caught me off guard, but as always you turned out to be stronger than I expected." He says in awe

"You think I'm weak?" The feeling over taking me from a very happy moment to a sad one

"No, never Bella." He insisted immediately

"I just wasn't sure how you would react, you been through so much. I guess I was the weak one thinking you needed protection when really, you were the one protecting me." He glanced at me, rubbing my cheek

"I hardly protect you." I laugh

"You protect me more than you realize." He leans in to kiss me

We are sitting at the table where the bride's maids and groomsmen sit with the happy new couple. I look at my two adoring friends, feeling so much love and joy for them. Emmett can not keep the smile from his face while Rose just gives him googly eyes.

Their wedding was beautiful and the garden they choose for their reception is breathtaking. I can't help but wonder if Edward's and my wedding will be just as perfect. I guess it doesn't really matter, I could marry him in city hall and be happy just to know we are Mr and Mrs. Cullen.

I take a glance in Edward's direction, his green eyes penetrating me. His stare is smoldering, I feel like I could go up in flames how he is looking at me. His eyes soften and he gives me a shy smile, like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be.

To my complete surprise the DJ announces Edward's and my names. I look at him and he just shrugs like he has no clue, but begins to rise from his chair. I look at Rose and she gives me a knowing smile. I blush and feel my seat being pulled out from behind me.

Edward holds out his hand and I take it. He leads me to the middle of the empty dance floor, twirling me and pulling me into him. I wrap my hands around his neck and he pulls me into him closely.

He looks at me adoringly, so much love in those green eyes. I recall the moment I first laid my own eyes on him. So utterly beautiful he was.

"What are you thinking?" He whispers in my ear

"The very first time I saw you on the elevator. You were completely oblivious to my presence." I laugh to myself

"I was never oblivious to you. You had my heart that very moment you stepped on the elevator. My life has not been the same since." He looks like a child at this moment

"Yea I keep things real interesting." I roll my eye playfully

He grips my chin so our eyes meet. Those sweet beautiful eyes that make me do whatever he wants.

"I admit I live a far from boring existence but you made my entire life extraordinary. Its like a real life thriller and I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you. You know me and I'm far from being a dud. Has for you, each time you open that beautiful mouth, I find myself more surprised." His smile so amazing it captivates me

I lean up to kiss him, but he is already holding me in the air kissing me so sweetly, so passionately, so loving. I hear Emmett whistling and howling and Edward places me back on my feet.

"No one will ever love you more than me Isabella Swan." Edwards words are strong and permanent...


	42. EPILOGUE

**I'm so grateful to all my fans and the love you have shown me through this process. I hope I did the characters justice and this will be the final chapter to this story, however I do plan on trying to write another story, hopefully you will all follow me through. I plan to finish all stories I have written on here...**

**EPILOGUE **

The sun was setting has I looked across the ocean. The waves were crashing on the white sandy beach while the seagulls walked around on the shore line trying to get an evening meal. I noticed a couple holding hands, staring at nothing in particular as they strolled down the beach. My hands were holding the railing of the deck where I was standing, when I felt a pair of warm strong arms wrap around my waist.

I removed my hands and placed them over his, tracing my fingers lightly over the platinum band around his left ring finger.

"What are you looking at?" He whispered happily into my ear.

"Nothing really." I leaned into him with a smile.

I could see his handsome face in my peripheral vision; he was smirking, looking ever so happy.

"Edward can we just live here forever." I sighed in contentment.

"If you want to, I don't mind as long as your here with me." He kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"And me too right daddy?" A sweet little voice sang from behind us.

Edward let go of my waist and turned toward our little eavesdropper.

"Of course you too pumpkin." Edward's voice was full of joy as he swept our 3 year-old daughter Renee into his arms.

They nuzzled their faces with each other and I watched from my spot. They were identical in every way from their eyes to their hair. Edward held the little person we created together tightly in his arms, telling her how much he loved her and he truly did, he showed it in every action.

Who would have ever pictured this moment? Of course, I had many times, but it was exactly that, my imagination until one day it happened. Everything with Edward happened so unexpectedly from the moment we met on and until this very day, he never stopped leaving me breathless.

I walked toward the two of them, rubbing my hands over Edward's bare arms. He smiled widely at me, taking one arm, pulling me into his body while holding Renee in the other.

"Look at this beautiful picture." Marie our nanny gushed has she walked into the room.

I just looked at her and smiled.

"I came for the baby, its her bed time." Marie stretched her arms out for Renee.

"Okay. Goodnight mommy and daddy love you." She kissed both our cheeks and Marie took her out of the room.

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Edward asked offering his hand for me to take.

"That would be nice." I placed my hand in his.

We strolled the beach for a while before we came across a large rock, where Edward sat down, pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my large round belly, rubbing it tenderly.

"Only a few more weeks and our new edition will be here." He spoke gently from behind me.

"I can't wait, I feel like a fat whale." I sighed, placing my hands over his.

"You look beautiful pregnant Isabella. I like you this way." He kissed my neck.

I moaned softly from the feel of his lips. Something about pregnancy hormones made me horny all the time. It didn't help when you are married to someone as sexy and hot as Edward either.

"You like that I want to jump on you all the time." I laughed.

"Well that is a bonus, so I can't complain." He chuckled.

I looked out into the dark ocean and the moon hit the water, making it sparkle. Our life was so different now than from 4 years ago. Who would have ever thought we would make it this far? I leaned my head into Edward's shoulder and felt him sigh.

_**4 years earlier**_

"Do you think Rose and Emmett are enjoying their honeymoon? I mean Iceland seems kind of weird for a honeymoon." Alice shook her head looking through a rack of dresses.

"Maybe they wanted to try something different. It is beautiful there." I shrug placing shoes on the wall rack.

I had been helping Alice all day setting up her store. After Rose's wedding, we had been doing nothing but making plans for my wedding in October. Edward finally set a date he thought I would enjoy. So October 2nd it was.

"I just would have thought she would choose the Bahamas' or Fiji or something." Alice mumbled.

I didn't respond, the banter was too much for me. I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 4:45pm. I had to head to the drugstore to pick up a prescription for Edward.

"Alice I gotta go. See you tomorrow?" I said picking my stuff up off the nearby chair.

"Sure sure." She waved not looking at me.

I laughed walking to my car. I headed down about 5 blocks, pulling into the Carpenters pharmacy. I walked in heading to the pharmacist to pick up my Rx and she told me it would take a few more minutes and I said it was fine and I began to browse the store.

I wasn't looking for anything particular. I made my way down the aisle of deodorant and past the pads and tampons. It suddenly occurred to me, I hadn't used these products in a very long time. I couldn't even remember the last time I had a period.

I began to frantically search my purse for my birth control pills and once I found the splinter pack they were in, I realized they were untouched. I read the date on the front of the prescription sticker and it was dated two months ago. I hadn't taken my pills in 2 months! Had I missed my period and never noticed? _Was I pregnant?_

Sudden panic came over me. I moved further down the aisle and saw the pregnancy tests. I scooped about 10 of them off the shelf. I got one of every different kind. I walked to the back of the pharmacy where I dropped off the recent Rx and placed them on the counter.

Once I got everything I quickly left the store and headed home. Edward wouldn't be there until later because he was on his way home from Vancouver on business. I made my way into the penthouse and headed straight to the bathroom.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting in there but all 10 tests were lined up on the counter top of the sink. Some had lines, some had digital reading and some even had smiley faces. But each one all said the same thing.

"Bella! Bella are you home?" I could hear my name being yelled from somewhere.

I couldn't speak, my mouth wanted to but my head just couldn't formulate the words into sound. I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, his voice getting louder.

"Bella are you here? I saw your car in the garage." Edward's voice could be heard just outside the bathroom door.

Finally I could speak.

"Yes I'm just using the bathroom." I yelled back, getting up from the toilet, flushing it for emphasis.

"Can I come in?" He spoke jiggling the door knob.

Panic fell over me, my eye flew to the door knob, not remembering if I locked it or not. But seeing as it wasn't opening, I realized that I had, thank God.

"One minute." I yelled back frantically sweeping the tests off the counter into the bag I had used to bring them in the house. I quickly looked around for somewhere to store it until I could get rid of it when he was gone and shoved them under the sink.

I looked myself over in the mirror, straightening out my dress and hair and opened the door.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey to you too." He kissed my cheek.

"Everything okay?" He gave me a questionable look.

"I'm good." I smiled tightly at him, patting his shoulder, brushing past him into the room.

**EPOV**

I watch her walk past me and she seems very uneasy about something. I figure not to push her too hard; she would eventually come out with it.

"How was your day?" I ask making conversation.

"Um it was fine, I helped Alice stock the store." She robotically answered.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." I say sarcastically.

"Best time of my life. Hey listen, I'm just going to run over to the book store, I forgot some things.." She mutters out, grabbing her keys from the nightstand.

"Do you want me to come?" I ask.

"No its fine, I will be right back." Without another word she is gone out the door.

She is acting very strange and I can't quite place it, but let it be. I retrieve my suitcase from downstairs and begin to unpack it. Always the worst part after a business trip is unpacking. I take my small bag of bathroom supplies into the bathroom, putting it away under the sink.

I see a grocery bag underneath, assuming it is probably Bella's feminine things; I push it to the side. Something falls out of the bag onto the bathroom floor. As I bend down to retrieve it, my eyes just about pop out of my head. I pick up the pink box realizing it's an empty pregnancy test.

I pull the bag out from under the sink to find many open and used pregnancy tests in the bag. It explains Bella's weirdness. Then it hits me, wait a minute. I pick up one of the many testers and it reads pregnant. I pick up another and another. The answer is the same on all of them, _**positive**_.

_Am I ready for this?_ I mean finical of course I am, but _mentally_? I slide onto the cold tile floor, resting my head in my hands. What does this mean? She's pregnant. Bella's with child, _my_ child. Maybe the tests aren't hers; maybe she was hiding them for Alice or even Rose. I had no idea how long they had been under there.

I search the bag for a receipt. There is none. I'm not sure what to think or what to do. Do I tell her I know or let her tell me on her own? I'm kind of freaked out at this point, but delighted at the same time...

BPOV

I rush out of the penthouse not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I just needed to clear my head for a second and I didn't expect Edward to be back so soon. I needed to figure out how I would tell him, would I tell him?

We had this conversation a bunch of times in theory they weren't bad but the reality was starting to set in. I was pregnant according to the 10 pregnancy tests I took, but I needed a doctor to tell me for certain. I couldn't tell Edward and it not be true. So I would make an appointment first thing in the morning.

I wait out my return for a little while longer, stopping at a local ice cream shop, grabbing some chocolate yogurt. I dig my spoon into the cold creamy goodness while I watch a young couple with their baby in the corner. The father looks adoringly at his child, making silly faces and funny noises. I imagine that being Edward.

What kind of father would he be? I mean Carlisle seemed to be the perfect dad, I would hope Edward would be just like him. I wish I could call Rose and ask for advice, but she is on her honeymoon, I don't want to disturb them. So I get back in my car and head for the penthouse.

It is quiet when I return. No sound really anywhere. I check my watch to see that's its 11:30pm. I've been gone a long time. I remove my jacket and purse laying them both on the back of the couch. I wander up the stairs to search for Edward.

I find him asleep on the bed, looking perfectly content. Whatever he's dreaming about has left a huge smile on his face. I walk to the dresser to retrieve my nightgown and crawl in the bed next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

The following morning I wake up, anxious because I would be going to the doctor to find out the truth. My anxiety is getting the better of me, but I try to play it cool once I reach the kitchen. Edward is sitting at the island fiddling with his phone. I walk to the fridge and grab a yogurt.

Once he see's me enter the room, he puts the phone down and gives me a strange look.

"What?" I say after several seconds.

"Anything new going on with you?" He smiles with a shrug.

"Nothing new to report." I reply but feel guilty because its not the complete truth.

He grabs my hand and begins to rub small circles over my engagement ring.

"I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything. We are going to be married soon and you should know that you mean everything to me, nothing can change that." His eyes sparkle.

"I know." I shake my head, kissing his hand, pulling mine away.

I stand from the island and throw out my container, placing the spoon in the dishwasher.

"Alright then. Are you going to ride with me to work?" He asks.

"Um I have some errands to do before I go in, you know wedding stuff with Alice, so I will drive myself." I smile at him.

"Okay, well you know if you need me, I will be in the office." He leans over kissing me softly and walks out of the front door.

A ton of guilt washes over me. I need to tell him what's going on, but the thought of his reaction is what scares me.

I head out to the garage and get into my car. I drive downtown to Dr. Meyer's office for my ultrasound appointment.

I park infront of the building and proceed in. The young girl behind the desk asks for my name and then tells me to take a seat. I had already done all the paperwork prior to the visit .

I pick up a magazine off the table, not really caring what its about, just trying to distract myself. I look around at the other women in the office. Some are very pregnant, while others looks thin and nervous like me. Some have another person with them, while others are alone.

One of the nurses calls my name and I stand and follow her .. She hands me a plastic container and ask me to give her a urine sample so she can run a pregnancy test on me. I go into the bathroom and leave my sample there. She smiles at me then leads me to an exam room.

She explains that I need to take off everything and tells me where to place my things. I do has she asks and place the ugly green gown on, sitting on the table, biting my nails.

_Should I have asked Edward to come?_ Now I regret not telling him about the possibility of me being pregnant. Do I even want to have a baby right now? I mean I haven't even gotten married yet. What woman gets pregnant by Edward Cullen and wants an abortion? I mean I remember his one sub claiming she was pregnant by him just to get his money, but he made sure to thoroughly get her checked out. Would he do that to me?

There's a soft knock on the door and a older woman with brown hair pops her head, giving me a soft smile.

"Hello Isabella Swan?" She asks sweetly

"Just Bella." I smile tightly at her

"Okay Bella, I'm Dr. Meyer. We ran your urine and it was positive for pregnancy. Your paperwork says your last period was a few months ago and you have been sexual active in this time. So what we will do is take an ultrasound now and see how far along you are." She smiles walking over to a machine, rolling it over to where I am.

"Okay Bella, I need you to lay down and just relax. I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it may be a little cold, but this won't take that long." She is trying to reassure me

I don't care about it being cold, I just need to know this is real. She raises up my gown and pours the gel on me and begins to take the probe of the machine and presses it into my lower abdomen.

I watch the screen has she moves the probe around and what I see amazes me. You can see a tiny little figure on the monitor. She begins to point at the screen, explaining different things. I can see this tiny little person with a head and arms and feet. This tiny little person who is inside of me and I had no idea.

I begin to cry. Not of sadness but of joy, Edward and I created this little miracle growing in my belly. How could I have kept this from him? I feel so awful now.

"How far along am I?" I ask through tears

"Looks to be about 3 months." She smiles touching my hand

I shake my head. She wipes off my stomach and hands me a box of tissues which I take graciously. She prints out the screen and hands it to me. I stare at the picture with utter awe. This was a moment I wish I could have shared with Edward, I hope he will understand.

"Are you planning on continue this pregnancy?" She asks while typing on her computer

"Yes." I say with no hesitation

She smiles brightly at me.

"You can get dressed now Bella and we will set you up for your future visits in the front. Congrats." She pats my hand and walks out of the room.

I get my clothes on and tell the receptionist I will call back about the appointments. I need to talk with Edward about this first.

I don't really want to go to his office and give him the news there, so I think of somewhere more private that this conversation can take place. He's been so good to me this whole time, through everything and I hope he finds the joy in this that I have.

When I had first moved to Seattle Rose took me to this beautiful meadow outside the city that she discovered on one of her many hikes through the woods. It was full of beautiful violent flowers and green grass. It was secluded and private and the perfect place to tell him.

So I'm decided. I pull my cell from my purse and dial his number. Of course he picks up on the second ring.

"Hey did you finish your errands?" He asks

"Yea about that, I still have one more to do, but I would really like if you could come with me. Is it possible that maybe you could take the rest of the afternoon off?" I bit my lips waiting for answer

"Is something wrong?" His voice full of concern

"No, not really, I just really want to spend some time with you and its a beautiful day. You know that's rare here." I try to sound convincing

"Of course I can clear my day for you baby. Where do you want to meet?" I could here the sweetness in his tone

"I'm parked out front, just come down when you're ready." I say

"Okay, give me five minutes." And the call ends

I'm shaking and I feel nauseous. I have been researching signs of pregnancy and I had none. I didn't feel any different. I mean my breast had been a little sore but they get like that when my period comes, so I never paid attention to it. However lack of period should have alerted me to something, but I guess with all that had happened, it was the last thing I was thinking about.

I mean I was supposed to be taking my birth control pills, so Edward never used condoms, he had no reason to.

I see him come into view and he smiles brightly at me. Oh what a beautiful smile how I would love for our baby to look like him. He opens the back door and places his things on the seat, opening the passenger side and climbing in.

"Hello beautiful." He leans over and kisses me

"Hello handsome." I smile back at him and pull off into the street

"So where are you kidnapping me to?" He chuckles

"Its a surprise." I nod my head trying not to look over at him

I know that if I look him in the face right now I might cry or blurt it out so I keep my eyes plastered to the road.

"Okay I like surprises." I can hear the smirk in his voice

I don't say anything, I just turn on the radio. I need the distraction right now. Edward fiddles with his phone and the drive is pretty quiet except for the music flowing. I get on the interstate and follow it down. It will be another 20 minutes until our destination.

Edward hasn't said a word to me since we left the city. My nerves come undone as I see the exit come into view. I pull the car off the interstate down a long road. The old farm house that comes into view on the right I remember from my last trip with Rose.

I pull off the road and turn the car off. "We're here" I announce unbuckling my seat belt.

The weather is nice today, I would say about 75. I grab the blanket from the trunk and Edward follows in suit. We head a little bit down the road, walking past the farmhouse. An old gray haired woman is sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair reading a book. Has we walk by she gives me a sweet smile. I blush, facing away from her.

"Where are we?" Edward asks with a playful tone

"Come on, we are almost there." I hold out my hand for him to take

We stroll a little bit into the wooded area and the beautiful meadow comes into view. Its a simple beauty that I know Edward could appreciate. I release his hand, placing the blanket on the ground.

"Is a magic picnic basket gonna appear?" He jokes

"I don't have those powers like you." I smile, taking a sit on the blanket

I motion for him to join me. He carefully removes his shoes and places them on the soft grass. He takes his sit by my side and we sit there quiet for a while. I'm pulling on a loose string on the blanket, not looking at him.

"This is beautiful Bella, how did you know about this place?" He asks

"I came here a couple times with Rose when I first moved." I nod

"I would have never took Rose for a nature girl." He laughs

"Oh she loves this stuff, hiking and fishing. I never could get into that." I smile at the thought

He pulls my hand that was fiddling with the thread and begins to rub his fingers over my knuckles and my engagement ring. I watch him carefully as his eyes sparkle from the diamond. His lips part in a small grin and I feel the wind knock out of me.

I take my hands and place them on his face, making sure we have direct eye contact. His face is emotionless and serious as I search his eyes for the words I need to say.

"I didn't just bring you here because of the scenery, I have to tell you something." I take a deep breath, holding on his hands between both of mine

"I never knew love could feel like this, so perfect and pure. You being in my life has changed everything I ever believed in, in a good way. Our journey together has been one of challenges and mountains but we always come out together. I trust you, your my best friend in the whole world." I stop for a moment to see the genuine smile on his face

"I feel exactly the same way about you Isabella, you're my everything." He leans in to rub my face

And with that one simple gesture, I fall to pieces. I begin to cry and he looks distressed and worried.

"Edward, I have to tell you something important and I have been so scared to say anything , I wasn't sure how you would react, but I guess I just need to get this over with." I look up at his beautiful green eyes and he nods his head

"I'm 3 months pregnant." I cringe internally waiting for his reaction

He doesn't speak for a minute, he just stares at me with no expression on his face. I feel like I have been punched in the stomach, I can't gauge his reaction. He rubs his hands over his mouth before any words come out.

"Three months you have been pregnant and never told me." It was more to himself than aimed at me

"I only just found out before I came to your office, officially anyway.: I bit my lip

"So those tests under the sink were yours." He breathes out

"You snooped through my stuff?" I accuse, but immediately his face goes from expressionless to full of panic

"I didn't snoop, I was putting my stuff away and they fell out of the bag." He surrenders

"I was scared to tell you because I thought you would break up with me and that you wouldn't believe me. I don't want your money Edward." I begin to ball my eyes out

He instantly is wrapping me in his arms and kissing my head

"Isabella, I never thought you wanted me for my money and has far as breaking up with you, why would I ever do that?" He laughs holding me tighter

"I remember what happened with that girl and I just thought..." But he interrupts me quickly by turning me to face him

"You are not like her or any woman I ever met. Isabella, you are my whole world, my life is meaningless without you in it. The fact you are having my child only makes me love you more." His intense eyes tell me I have been so silly to worry

"So you're not mad that I'm pregnant?" I sniffle

"Surprised yes, but mad definitely not. I'm actually quite thrilled." He gives me that signature crooked grin

I can do nothing but kiss him and pull him into me. I really love this man...

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

I'm sitting getting my make up touched up in the hotel room where I'm being prepped for my wedding. Today I will marry Edward Cullen.

"Perfection." Liza says with her french accent

I smile seeing my reflection in the mirror. I look like a princess. She turns the chair so that I'm facing Alice and Rose. They both are beaming with happiness for me.

"Stand up so you can see the whole package." Alice giggles, helping me from my chair

I walk over to the full length mirror, flattening the front of my dress. My boobs look huge in the halter top of the dress, while my very pronounced belly sticks out under the small belt. I spin in a small circle and watch the long skirt of the dress flow.

Aunt Rachael and Esme come in the room, both looking beautiful walking toward me.

"Oh my gosh Bella you look so beautiful. I bet if your parents could see you now, they would be as proud of you as I am."Rachael kisses my cheek

"You look amazing Bella, I can't wait for you to my daughter." Esme grabs me in a tight hug

I look back at my reflection, excited to just see Edward and say I do.

"Well its traditional to give the bride something old, so I want you to have this." Rachael wraps a single diamond pedant necklace around my neck

I recognize it immediately, it belonged to my mother Renee.

"Oh my god,I always wondered what happened to this." I say mystified while taking it in my hand to admire

"The funeral home gave it to me, um, so I held on to it until a day like this came along." Tears beginning to wield in both our eyes

"There will be no crying, you mess up your make up." Alice perked up, handing us each a tissue

I hugged my aunt, feeling so happy having her share this moment with me.

"My turn." Alice bounced on her toes eager to hand off her offering

Rachael laughed, handing me over to Alice

"Okay I got the something blue." Alice announced handing me a blue and diamond encrusted flower pin

"It goes in your hair, infront of the veil." She smiled, putting it in place

"Its lovely Alice, thank you." I hugged my soon to be sister in law

"I have the something new in theory anyway since really all this is new to you." Rose shook her head laughing

She took out a pair of eye drop diamond earrings from a small velvet bag and placed them in each of my earring holes.

"Rose I love them." I turned and gave her a quick hug

"I'm so happy for you Bella." She smiles stepping away

"Last, but not at all least." Esme gives her famous smile

Looking at her I can see where Edward gets it from. Esme opens her small clutch and pulls out a red box that looks very old. She opens it with shaky heads and inside is a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"This belonged to my grandmother." She began and I looked at both Rose and Alice wondering why Esme decided to give me a family heirloom instead of Alice or Rose, but both girls looked at me with huge smiles on their faces

"She gave me many gifts to pass along to my children. Has you can see Alice received the necklace she is wearing and Emmett received the engagement ring he gave to Rosalie. But for Edward, she gave him this." She unclasped the bracket and slid it onto my right wrist

I spun it around my wrist, admiring it sparkle. It must be worth a lot of money, I can't believe Esme would give me something so precious.

I began to tear up once more. Edward had told me wonderful stories of his great grandmother and what a kind soul she was.

"Esme I don't know what to say, I'm honored." I lunged at her, almost making her fall to the floor

"Aw Bella, you are so precious to my son and my whole family. Plus you are giving me my first grandchild. I love you so dearly." She smiles at me dabbing my eyes so the make up doesn't run.

Moments later uncle Phil came in the room to announce that it was time. My nerves began to kick in then as I took Phil's arm in mine and waited behind everyone else to march down.

"He's exactly who I would have never pictured you with." Phil joked

"Me either." I chuckled back

"You did good Bells, I couldn't be any prouder." Phil kisses my cheek and I grin

The wedding march begins and I grip Phil's arm tightly. We head toward the beach and I see all the people standing watching my arrival. Edward hasn't come into view yet, which makes me begin to worry that maybe he changed his mind.

Then I see him standing there and its time for our forever to begin...

**THE END!**


End file.
